Tres hombres y una Kunoichi
by NinfaOscura-21
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si pusieramos a un hiperactivo rubio, un pervertido sensei, un frío e indiferente moreno y una pelirosa y enamoradiza kunoichi viviendo bajo el mismo techo?...solo digamos que...¡muchas cosas!
1. El peor día de mi vida

**Tres hombres y una Kunoichi**

De antemano está decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y que esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro :) solo por mera entretención.

Aclaraciones:

-blablablabla los personajes hablan

"_**blablabla"**__****__**Inner de Sakura**_

_Pensamientos_

_-----flash back----_

_--------------- cambio de escena_

Si más que decir….espero les guste mi historia :D

**********************************************************************

_**Capítulo I: **_**El peor día de mi vida.**

Un tic nervioso se apoderó de su ojo derecho mientras escuchaba su vocecita-o más bien vocezota-interna, presagiar todos los deseos asesinos –y vaya que habían muchos- que quería acometer hacia la anciana que se hallaba frente a ella. La mujer se llenaba la boca con mil excusas mientras dejaba escapar leves risitas nerviosas al notar el incesante palpite de la vena que pasaba por la sien de la chica.

La kunoichi contuvo el aire un par de minutos y luego lo dejo escapar en forma de suspiro, ya no tenia caso seguir alargando más la situación…además, errar es humano…¿verdad?

Miró nuevamente a la mujer que se encontraba atenta a cualquier indicio que le advirtiera que debía escapar. Sonrió lo más conciliadoramente posible tratando de calmar a la anciana, que ya a estas alturas, temblaba tanto que casi no podía mantenerse en pie.

-no se preocupe Ayumi-obaa-san… cualquiera puede cometer un error ¿no?- dijo tratando más convencerse a si misma que a la mujer, la cual seguía disculpándose

-lo lamento tanto mi niña… ¡no se como poder compensarte esto!

La kunoichi miró nuevamente sus pertenencias, todas, ¡absolutamente todas se encontraban en la calle, esperando al camión de la basura!

Sus ropas, sus muebles, su cama…todo estaba mojado por la lluvia-que nadie se explicaba de donde había salido puesto que era verano- del día anterior y cubierto por lodo. Con suerte había podido salvar algunas prendas que se encontraban dentro de las cajoneras.

Pero a pesar de todo no podía concebir que la mujer le creyera tan débil que por un día de retrazo en una insignificante misión… ¡la haya dado por muerta! Y por ende tiró todas sus cosas a la calle y para rematar el asunto, había vuelto a alquilar el edificio en un dos por tres…

-mi niña… ¿tienes donde quedarte?

La pregunta le descolocó un poco. Ahora que se daba cuenta, no había pensado donde quedarse. Aunque eso no era problema, puesto que tenía a varias personas a quien pedirle hospedaje, al menos hasta que consiguiera un buen lugar y reunir lo suficiente como para reponer todo aquello que se arruinó con la lluvia.

-etto…si-contestó la chica-…con eso no habrá problema, descuide Ayumi-obaa-san

La mujer sonrió aliviada. Todo indicaba que le había sacado un peso de encima. La chica tomó el pequeño bolso que había logrado armar con sus ahora pocas pertenencias, y se despidió de la anciana.

"_**maldita vieja…"**_

-_ey no seas tan dura con ella…solo se equivocó es todo…_

"_**si, si…como no… solo quería deshacerse de nosotras"**_

-_te recuerdos que nadie sabe de tu existencia tontita…_

"_**¡¡porque tu no dejas expresarme tontota!!"**_

La chica rodó los ojos y suspiró con frustración. Lo último que deseaba era tener una discusión con su queridísima Inner, la cual no dejaba de gritarle lo tonta que era por no haberle sacado las tripas a la anciana.

-y yo que pensé que tendría un día relajado…

Golpeó varias veces la puerta pero sin respuesta alguna. Suspiró ofuscada mientras se apoyaba contra la pared dejándose caer lentamente hasta sentarse en el piso.

Había ido a buscar a la Hokage a su despacho para pedirle alojamiento, que de seguro ella podría otorgarle sin mayor problema, pero le habían dicho que se encontraba en su casa, puesto que tenía asuntos pendientes. Desde que llegó, había pasado una hora y nadie salía de allí.

Observó nuevamente la puerta e insistió un rato más con el dichoso golpeteo que hasta a ella, la tenía bastante irritada. Hasta que la puerta se abrió, dando paso a una bastante desaliñada y ruborizada Tsunade.

-S-sakura ¿Qué haces aquí…?-preguntó la mujer mientras torpemente arreglaba un poco su pelo y ropajes.

-e-este…lamento molestarla Tsunade-sama…pero… por un error mi casera en el tiempo que estuve en misión alquiló mi cuarto y ahora no tengo donde quedarme…-contestó la chica mientras la observaba expectante a cualquier reacción que le indicase que la mujer aceptaba recibirla en su casa, pero esta nunca llego.

-¿y…?-le insistió la rubia a que prosiguiera mientras miraba de reojo la puerta

-y…bueno… quería saber si usted me permitiría…

Antes de poder finalizar, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente mostrando la imagen de un hombre bastante ebrio y en calzoncillos, con botella en mano.

-Tsunade… ¿por…por que… te demoras tanto en volver a la cama…?-preguntó el este mientras la sujetaba de la cintura y besaba su cuello

-Ji-Jiraiya… ¡te dije que esperaras adentro!-tartamudeó la mujer mientras miraba el rostro de su discípula, el cual era un poema-e-este…Sakura…

La aludida la observó y luego al hombre quien sonreía picaramente sin soltar a la Hokage, quien ya no daba más de vergüenza.

"_**¡¡¡SHIIIIAAAA!! ¡TSUNADE ES UNA PERVERTIDAA!"**_

Sintió nuevamente el tic apoderándose ahora de su labio superior derecho. Miró nuevamente a la pareja y sonrió lo más afable posible.

-l-lo s-siento Tsunade-sama… no sabía que estaba…que estaba acompañada…-con esto último la joven tomó sus cosas-l-los dejo para que…

-¡¡Sakura espera!!

-¿si…?-preguntó la kunoichi aparentando calma

Vio a la Hokage murmurarle algunas palabras al hombre, el cual suspiró ofuscado y entró murmurando entre dientes un _"bien…"_ luego se acercó a la pelirosa y la tomó por los hombros.

-Sakura…quiero que me prometas que no dirás ni una sola palabra de esto ¿me escuchaste?...porque sino…-los ojos de la mujer se volvieron sombríos-…te mato…

Una ventisca pasó por su espalda haciéndola temblar. Apenas si pudo asentirle a la mujer, la cual sonrió ampliamente.

-bien ahora que está todo arreglado… ¡te deseo suerte Sakura!...-le expresó la mujer sin dejar de sonreír aterradoramente- ¡nos vemos!-se despidió mientras cerraba la puerta con un portazo.

No supo cuantos minutos pasó allí tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido, solo sabía que gran parte de su día se había pasado y ella aún no tenía donde quedarse.

Suspiró irritada y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de aquella que alguna vez fue su amiga, luego se convirtió en su enemiga y que ahora, nuevamente era su amiga.

Si…ella iba a pedirle hospedaje a su amiga Ino, la cual, estaba segura la recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

"_**no puedo creer que te humilles antes la cerda…"**_

-cállate…-gruñó la joven tratando de golpear mentalmente a su inner

Miró la puerta de la humilde casa de la rubia y sonrió al ver el pequeño jardín lleno de hermosas flores. Sabía que a su amiga le encantaban los arreglos florales, no por nada trabajaba en una florería.

Antes de que tocara la puerta, uno extraños sonidos la detuvieron. Parpadeó tratando de asimilar aquello y al hacerlo…enrojeció furiosamente, por lo que se apresuró a darse la vuelta e irse de allí.

"_**¡¡yiiiia!! ¡¡Te dije que era una cerda!!!"**_

Otra vez el tic se apoderaba de su ceja y de su labio, exasperándola aún más. ¿Es que a caso ese era el día mundial del sexo?

Suspiró tratando de calmarse. Sabía que estaba exagerando. Que dos de las personas a las que ella intentó recurrir, estuvieran con sus…emmm…parejas, no significaba que era el día internacional del sexo… ¿o si?

"_**de ser así tu también estarías haciéndoselo a alguien…."**_

-¡¡te dije que te callarás!!

Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la banca del parque, mientras dejaba escapar el aire contenido para tratar de disipar la frustración.

Miró la fuente que se encontraba frente a ella mientras fruncía el seño y maldecía su suerte. Luego del fiasco con Tsunade e Ino, decidió ir a la casa de su antiguo sensei, el cual no se encontraba en casa. Luego decidió ir donde Ten-Ten, la cual estaba con Neji en una misión…y por último a Hinata, quien la había aceptado sin chistar en su casa, pero su familia no y la echaron con viento fresco de ahí.

¿Es que acaso ese día no podía ser peor?

Sintió como sobre su cabeza caía la lluvia…lluvia que no se había pronosticado para ese día…puesto que se hallaban en ¡VERANO!

"_**¡¡DEFINITIVO…TE ORINÓ UN PERRO!!"**_

-yo diría que un elefante…-contradijo la pelirosa sin dejar de fruncir el seño


	2. La casa del grupo 7

**Tres hombres y una Kunoichi**

De antemano está decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y que esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro :) solo por mera entretención.

Aclaraciones:

-blablablabla los personajes hablan

"_**blablabla"**__****__**Inner de Sakura**_

_Pensamientos_

_-----flash back----_

_--------------- cambio de escena_

Si más que decir….espero les guste mi historia :D

**********************************************************************

_**Capitulo II: **_**La casa del grupo 7**

Maldijo nuevamente su suerte mientras contaba los pocos yenes que le quedaban luego de comprar la comida pedida.

-maldito Sasuke-teme… no volveré a apostar con él…-chilló mientras fruncía el seño y miraba con desprecio la bolsa que cargaba con la comida-… ¿Qué tiene de malo el ramen?

Se adentró en el parque para acortar camino hacia la nueva casa que compartía junto al Uchiha-quien luego de su venganza había regresado a la aldea y nuevamente formaba parte de su equipo- y su antiguo sensei Kakashi.

Como pertenecían al mismo equipo, cada vez que los necesitaban para una misión no debían buscarlos por toda Konoha para comunicársela… pero aún así, aún faltaba un miembro, el cual no habían visto desde hace una semana, luego de que se le fue encomendada una misión individual.

-_me pregunto ¿Cómo estará Sakura-chan…? Hace tiempo que no la…_ummm- una gota cayó sobre su cabeza alertándolo de la fuerte lluvia que nadie había previsto-… ¡Shimatta! ¡Debo darme prisa!

Comenzó a correr antes de que la lluvia se intensificara aún más, pero algo captó su atención de lleno. A lo lejos un bulto rosa se movía tratando de refugiarse de la lluvia bajo la copa de uno de los árboles.

-¿esa es…Sakura-chan?...-corrió más rápido hasta que un leve destello iluminó el cielo otorgándole una mejor vista de la joven que allí se encontraba…-¡¡SAKURA-CHAN!!

La aludida pegó un pequeño respingón y vio como su compañero de equipo se acercaba rápidamente hasta ella.

-Naruto…_claro Naruto ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?-_la joven sonrió al ver al chico jadeante que se hallaba frente a ella

-S-sak-kura-chan… ¿q-que…haces aquí…?

-pues…-calló puesto que se sentía contrariada a contarle si vergonzosa situación, pero ¿ya que…? Más mal no podía irle ¿verdad?-…verás, por un error la casera alquiló mi departamento y…no tengo donde quedarme…-contestó sonrojándose levemente, puesto que se sentía bastante tonta.

-¿nani…? ¿Pero ya le has preguntado a alguien si puede darte alojamiento?-preguntó curioso el rubio

-si…-la pelirosa suspiró-…llevo todo el día en eso…

-¡¡genial!!-gritó el ojiazul, ganándose una reprobatoria y fría mirada de la chica

-¿di-cul-pa?-preguntó incrédula ante la falta de sensibilidad mientras ponía sus brazos como jarra

-n-no me malinterpretes Sakura-chan…es que…justamente hoy estábamos hablando de ti…

-¿estábamos?

-Ajá…-asintió el joven sonriendo

-eso me suena a mucha gente Naruto…-dijo aprensiva Haruno mientras arqueaba una ceja

-pues verás….-antes de que pudiera continuar, la pelirosa pegó un leve estornudo alertándole que debía llevarla a su casa antes de que pudiese enfermarse más-…te lo explicaré en el camino ¿ne?...

-ummm…esta bien…-contestó otorgándole una leve sonrisa al zorruno, al menos ahora tenía donde dormir.

Observaron el reloj por décima vez, puesto que el hambre ya los estaba torturando.

-¿Qué demonios le habrá pasado a ese muchachito irresponsable…?-preguntó el peliblanco mientras ojeaba su icha-icha paradise

-hmp…-fue toda la respuesta que recibió ¿y que más podía esperar?, puesto que el hambre podía malhumorar a cualquiera, aunque en el caso del ojinegro resultaba algo imposible de pensar que podría estar aún más malhumorado que de costumbre.

Sintieron la puerta abrirse y un sonoro y chillón "tadaima" llenó la sala. Ambos hombres suspiraron y observaron la entrada, donde a los pocos minutos se hizo presente la imagen del recién llegado.

-hasta que llegaste Dobe… ¿por que te tardaste tanto?-preguntó irritado el Uchiha

-gomen pero es que me encontré a alguien en el camino…

-¿a alguien?-preguntaron al unísono

Un leve estornudo captó la atención de los tres hombres, al igual que unos casi imperceptibles pasos que se dirigían hasta donde se encontraban. Luego de unos segundos la imagen de la pelirosa se hizo presente.

-b-buena noches…-saludó tímidamente por la incomodidad de la situación

-¡oh Sakura! ¡¿Cuándo regresaste?!-preguntó el sensei mientras se acercaba a ella sonriente

-esta mañana…-contestó sin más la joven devolviéndole la sonrisa

-¿y que hacías a…-el hombre miró el reloj que marcaba las 12 en punto-…esta hora en la calle?

-pues…vera…-nuevamente tenía que decir su historia, la cual resultaba realmente embarazosa

-eso se lo puede contar mañana…-interrumpió el ojiazul para luego dirigirse al moreno quien se mantenía al margen de la conversación-…le dije que como equipo estamos viviendo todos juntos, por eso la traje…espero que no te moleste teme…

El aludido miró a la kunoichi, la cual a toda costa evitaba encontrarse con sus ojos. La vio temblar levemente y chasquear los dientes por el frío. Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta.

-sígueme…-le ordenó mientras salía de la habitación, seguido por la mirada del rubio y el peliblanco.

La pelirosa miró a los hombres, los cuales le sonrieron y la animaron a seguirlo.

Resignada Sakura pegó un suspiro y corrió hasta las escaleras, donde se encontraba el moreno esperándola.

Sabía que esa casa era la del clan Uchiha, por ende, él debía decirle que habitación le correspondería.

El silencio se hizo incomodo a medida que iban subiendo las escaleras y luego caminaban por el largo pasillo. La ojiverde procuraba tratar de centrarse en otras cosas para evitar entablar una conversación, la cual sabía sería muchísimo más incómoda que ese silencio.

Por otra parte Sasuke se mostraba indiferente como siempre lo había sido. A pesar de todo, a pesar de que tanto Naruto como ella lo habían perdonado, sabía a la perfección que la chica no volvería a ser la misma de antes…no volvería a ser la _molestia _que lo seguía todo el día y lo llenaba de halagos, no volvería a ser la misma que lo atiborraba de regalos y pasaba preocupada por su seguridad…

La miró por el rabillo del ojo topándose con la incómoda mirada de ella, la cual inmediatamente desvió intentando aparentar mayor atención a los jarrones…aquello lo hizo sonreír.

-este…-escuchó titubear a la chica-…gracias…por…dejarme quedar aquí…

-hmp…-se limito a contestar

Llegaron a un ala donde se hallaban 4 habitaciones. Justo en el centro se encontraba una puerta, la cual la chica dedujo correspondería al cuarto de Sasuke.

Lo vio sacar una llave de su bolsillo y abrir una de las puertas que estaban al lado de la suya.

-este será tu cuarto ahora en adelante…-habló por fin el Uchiha mientras se adentraba a la habitación y encendía la luz dejando a la vista su contenido.

Un cuarto de un ligero color crema, con tonos dorados, cuyos muebles tenían terminaciones sumamente finas y delicadas.

Un tocador con un gran espejo donde se encontraban hermosos frascos y un peine de madera. Cortinas blancas al igual que las sábanas de la gran cama que se encontraba en el centro y justo al frente un inmenso ropero.

Todo eso la dejó sin habla. Miró al moreno quien luchaba contra su impulso por sonreír con aquella arrogancia tan característica de él, por lo que su semblante seguía mostrándose frío e indiferente.

-este cuarto posee un baño…por lo que no tendrás que preocuparte de que el Dobe o Kakashi entren si te estas bañando…-aclaró antes de que ella pudiese decir algo-…mi cuarto es el que esta al centro, el del baka es el que está al frente tuyo y el de Kakashi está al lado de él…

-e-esto…gracias…-fue lo único que pudo articular la pelirosa, puesto que aún no salía de su estupor

-hmp… cualquier cosa que quieras está a tu disposición, puesto que ahora vivimos juntos…así que no te sientas cohibida de tomar nada…

-gracias…pero…emmm… obviamente yo también comenzaré a contribuir con los gastos…

-eso es obvio…

Nuevamente el silencio reinó entre ellos. El joven miró a la kunoichi la cual lo miraba incómoda.

Al ver que no volvería a hablar, se dispuso a irse, pero la voz de la chica lo detuvo.

-nuevamente…muchas gracias Sasuke…

El chico sonrió de medio lado y la observó con su actitud altiva.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Dónde quedó el _kun?-_preguntó con sarcasmo por lo que ella no se limitó a responder-…hmp…

Sin más cerró la puerta, dejando escuchar sus pasos hasta que se perdieron en el amplio pasillo.

Sakura soltó el aire que había acumulado en esos instantes para luego dejarse caer con pesadez sobre la mullida cama, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio.

"_**¡¡SIIIII ESTO ES VIDA!!"**_

La chica sonrió-dímelo a mi…


	3. Un toque femenino

**Tres hombres y una Kunoichi**

De antemano está decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y que esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro :) solo por mera entretención.

Aclaraciones:

-blablablabla los personajes hablan

"_**blablabla"**__****__**Inner de Sakura**_

_Pensamientos_

_-----flash back----_

_--------------- cambio de escena_

Si más que decir….espero les guste mi historia :D

**********************************************************************

_**Capítulo III: **_**Un toque femenino.**

Parpadeó al sentir una potente luz sobre sus ojos. Empezó a incorporarse con lentitud mientras se estiraba perezosamente y de la misma forma restregaba los rastros de sueño que aún tenía sobre sus parpados. Bostezó y observó a su alrededor pasando unos segundos antes de que se diera cuenta de donde estaba.

Se levantó con lentitud y abrió las finas cortinas para luego abrir los ventanales. Una brisa veraniega y fresca entró meciendo sus cabellos. Respiró el húmedo aire y luego suspiró relajadamente.

-es un lindo día…

Se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la cama mientras abrazaba perezosamente los almohadones. Debía admitir que hacia mucho tiempo que no había descansado tan bien y por ende no deseaba levantarse.

-no creo que haya un caos por no ir un día al trabajo….

"_**¡así se habla!"**_

Se acurrucó más sobre las almohadas. Aún se sentía cansada, ya que el día anterior no había podido reponerse de la misión, por lo que se tomaría el día.

-Tsunade-sama me lo debe…

Pasaron solo un par de segundos para que el sueño se apoderara nuevamente de ella.

Bostezó por vigésima vez mientras por inercia llevaba un poco de arroz a su boca. Aún mantenía los ojos cerrados y de vez en cuando comenzaba a cabecear, dándoles a entender a los presentes que en cualquier momento su dura cabeza se estrellaría con la mesa.

-¿Naruto a caso no dormiste lo suficiente…?-el aludido movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa-… ¿entonces por que tienes sueño?-volvió a preguntar el sensei

-no-lo-se…-murmuró el aludido mientras su frente se estrellaba con la mesa, despertándolo por completo-…¡¡IITTEE!!

Los dos hombres lo miraron y suspiraron. Al final de cuentas ¿Qué otra cosa podían esperar de Naruto Uzumaki?

El rubio los miró desconcertado y luego observó toda la habitación como si buscase a alguien.

-este… ¿alguien ha visto a Sakura-chan?

-aún no se ha levantado…-contestó el moreno tratando de mostrarse indiferente

-¿aún no?...ummm….

-lo mejor será dejarla descansar, después de todo la pobre debe de estar muy cansada...-dijo Kakashi sonriendo

Al terminar el desayuno, los tres hombres se dispusieron a ir a entrenar, puesto que ese día no tenían nada mejor que hacer.

-¿no será bueno decirle a Sakura-chan donde estaremos?

-ella no necesitaba saber donde estamos a cada segundo dobe…

-esta bien teme…-contestó el rubio haciendo un leve puchero-…amargado…

Salieron de la casa y se dispusieron a entrenar toda la tarde como siempre acostumbraban cuando no tenían misión.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Se levantó arrastrando los pies, mientras pegaba un flojo bostezo. Con torpeza bajó las escaleras y llegó hasta la sala. Aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, por lo que no vio la cantidad de basura que se encontraba tirada en el suelo.

Llegó hasta la cocina y comenzó a tantear su contenido, el cual era nulo.

Bufó irritada. Parpadeó un poco tratando de distinguir algo que pudiese comer, pero para su sorpresa no había absolutamente nada, salvo…

"_**¡¡¡SHANNARO!!! ¿Qué MIERDA PASÓ AQUÍ?"**_

Aquella escena le resultó dantesca. Parpadeó y restregó sus ojos, con la idea que quizás…solo quizás estaba alucinando. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien viviera en esas condiciones?...lo creía de Naruto y hasta lo esperaba del Sensei…pero… ¿Uchiha?

-s-son…unos cerdos…-murmuró, sintiendo como aquel molesto tic se apoderaba de su ojo.

Miles de platos amontonados en el fregadero. La cocinilla estaba llena de algo verde que parecía que se movía, el suelo… ¡oh por Kami-sama ¿acaso era sangre lo que había?!

Corrió hasta llegar a la sala, la cual no estaba en mejores condiciones. Vasos sin portavasos-aquello la hizo palidecer- envoltorios de quien sabe cuando, manchas en los tapices… ¿es que acaso no conocían lo que era la limpieza?

"_**¡¡shannaro!! Son unos sucios"**_

-e-es verdad…-la pelirosa tragó saliva mientras dirigía su mirada jade al techo-…y algo me dice que tendremos mucho trabajo hoy…

"_**¡¡¡siiii!!!-**_gritó su inner sonriendo con arrogancia_**-pero hay que darles una lección ¡shannaro!"**_

-oh claro que les daremos una lección…-contestó la Kunoichi pero aún sin salir de su asombro-…pero primero debemos….darle un toque femenino a este lugar…-sentenció mientras sonreía con picardía.

Sabía que ese día iba ser largo, pero tendría la satisfacción de darles una lección a esos cerdos. ¡Ooooh si! Se iba a divertir bastante al ver la cara que pondrían al ver la casa Uchiha…llena de rosa.

Subió a su cuarto más rápido que un rayo. Tiró su piyama sobre la cama y sacó de su bolso unos pantalones negros-muy antiguos- y una polera de tirantes-muy manchada.

Tomó sus ahora largos cabellos con una cola alta, dejando a unos pocos mechones rebeldes sobre su frente.

Observó su habitación y sonrió al ver que prácticamente no debía hacer nada por arreglarla, solo estirar la cama y ventilar el cuarto.

"_**eso es lo bueno de ser nosotras ¡shannaro!"**_

-hai-hai…-apoyó ella con orgullo.

Bajó hasta el recibidor, el cual debía admitir no se veía tan desastrado. Corrió las negras y polvorientas cortinas, levantando una gran capa de polvo, que la hizo estornudar hasta rabiar, pero valía la pena, si así entraba un poco de aquella luz solar que harta falta le hacía a la pobre casa.

Repitió su acción con todas las ventanas y/o ventanales que encontraba al igual que las puertas. Aquella casa realmente necesitaba luz. Sonrió satisfecha al ver los maravillosos terminados tanto de muebles como de cómo de la casa en fin, llenos de elegancia y fineza, a pesar del polvo.

"_**si que vivían bien ¿no lo crees?"**_

-si…-contestó sin prestar mayor atención a lo que su inner le decía-…bueno, ¡¡¡manos a la obra…!!!

"_**¡¡¡SHIIIAAAA SHANNARO!!!"**_

Buscó en los estantes los utensilios que pudieran ayudarle en la limpieza y para su suerte, habían bastantes-cosa que de cierta forma le resultó irónico y sin sentido- tomó dos botellas y las juntó en un balde gigante. Sonrió satisfecha al ver el efecto efervescente que se provocaba cada vez que esos químicos se juntaban.

Observó el lugar y vio que debía comenzar por recoger, antes de poder pensar limpiar las manchas que se hallaban quizás desde que fecha.

Comenzó limpiando la cocina. Recogió toda basura que se encontraba en su camino. Luego cuando tuvo el piso despejado de cualquier cosa viviente-que encontró muchas haciéndola gritar más de una vez- su mirada se enfocó en la loza que obstruía el fregadero.

-¿Cuántos gérmenes y hongos crees que estén viviendo allí?-preguntó mirando con asco a las moscas que sobrevolaban en la platería

"_**los suficientes para enfermar a Konoha-**_contestó mirando con más asco que la primera-_** ¿Cómo pueden vivir así? ¡¡¡Son peores que Ino cerda Shannaro!!!"**_

-Ajá…

Se colocó los guantes y una mascarilla. ¿Era exagerada? ¡Pues claro que no! ¡Ya quería ver a alguna mujer-aparte de ella- que se atreviera a colocar sus finas manos en un nido de gérmenes! ¡¡A ver que se atrevieran, si pensaban que estaba exagerando!!

Tragó saliva con dificultad mientras tomaba la esponja. Sacó el lava-lozas que se encontraba también en la estantería, bañando así toda la esponja con este.

Tomó el primer plato que le pareció seguro y comenzó a fregar con rapidez, puesto que la esponja se pegaba si lo hacía con lentitud.

Un tic nervioso se posaba ahora en su labio. ¡¡A ese paso no acabaría nunca!!

"_**¡¡¡usa el jutsu de duplicación!!!"**_

-pero yo no soy como Naruto… no puedo crear más de dos clones a la vez…

"_**pero al menos puedes adelantar algo ¡shannaro!"**_

-me cansaré más rápido…-contestó la Kunoichi poniendo cara de circunstancia.

Suspiró con cansancio y retomó su labor. Luego de una hora, todo ese montón de loza había desaparecido.

-muy bien…he terminado con la loza…-se dijo satisfecha mientras secaba una gota de sudor que corría por sus sien-

Miró el suelo y luego el balde que se hallaba en la esquina. Con su potente limpiador ¡¡¡ninguna mancha le sería imposible a ella!! ¡¡A Sakura Haruno!!

Sonrió con arrogancia y tomó un trapeador. Lo introdujo en el líquido y cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse. Debía terminar de limpiar lo antes posible, por lo que estaba obligada a usar un poco de chakra para poder hacerlo.

Abrió los ojos de súbito y comenzó a trapear el suelo con tal rapidez que ni cuenta se dio cuando terminó.

-ja… ¿ah que no soy genial?

"_**¡¡shiiiaaa!! ¡Al paso que vamos terminaremos pronto!"**_

El resto de la casa no le resultó difícil, al contrario, solo debía quitar el polvo, lo cual fue sumamente rápido. Todo hacía suponer que donde más tiempo pasaban aquellos hombres cerdos, era en la sala y en la cocina, ya que ni el baño estaba tan sucio.

Miró el reloj y se sorprendió al ver que solo habían pasado dos horas desde que había terminado de lavar la condenada loza.

-vaya si que he avanzado rápido…-suspiró y estiró sus brazos tratando de relajar un poco los músculos-…aún me quedan las habitaciones…

"_**¿entraremos a la habitación de Sasuke? ¡¡¡SHIIIAA!! ¡¡SHANNARO!!"**_

-¿Por qué te emocionas tanto…?-preguntó un poco avergonzada la pelirosa mientra subía con balde en mano hasta las respectivas habitaciones.

"_**¿como que por qué? ¿A caso nunca quisiste entrar ni una sola vez al cuarto de Sasuke-kun?"**_

-¡¡claro que no!! ¿Y desde cuando comenzamos a utilizar el _kun _nuevamente?-silencio fue su respuesta, lo cual la hizo sonreír amargamente-…así lo imaginé…

"_**Por cierto…"**_

-oh pensé que te habías ido…

"_**¿a quien quieres engañar? ¡¡SIEMPRE QUISISTE ENTRAR ALLÍ!! ¡¡Y AHORA TAMBIÉN!!"**_

Un sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas de la Kunoichi. Realmente era idiota al pensar que podía engañarse a sí misma. ¿Pero como no iba a estar nerviosa de entrar al cuarto de aquel que tantas lágrimas la había hecho derramar…? ¿Cómo no iba a estar nerviosa si iba a ingresar al cuarto de aquel ex vengador que mató a su hermano?

Un escalofrío se apoderó de su espalda y la hizo dar un paso hacia atrás. No es que pensara que el Uchiha guardará el cadáver de su hermano allí pero…

"_**cobarde…"**_

Si, admitía que era una verdadera cobarde…sobretodo cuando se trataba de Uchiha.

Pero debía admitir que su obsesión por mantener todo limpio terminó ganando la batalla interna que llevaba.

Llegó hasta la respectiva ala que correspondería a las de las habitaciones. Respiró hondo tratando de darse valor y abrió la primera puerta, la cual correspondería a la de Kakashi.

Parpadeó consternada al ver que se hallaba muy bien iluminada y que incluso mucho más limpia que su propia habitación.

Suspiró aliviada. Al menos una habitación menos. Se dirigió al segundo cuarto.

-Naruto…-susurró tétricamente mientras abría con lentitud la puerta-… ¿pero que demonios…?

Solo oscuridad, eso había en aquella habitación. Oscuridad. A tientas buscó el interruptor. Luego de varios minutos pudo encontrarlo, por lo que se apresuró en encenderlo…pero lo que vio la dejó casi sin aliento.

-e-e-e-es…u-un…m-marrano…-basura, ropa sucia, mas basura y más ropa recubría el hermoso piso de aquel cuarto

Tragó duro mientras se colocaba con rapidez la mascarilla. Debía admitir que la peste que salía de allí ya le tenía al borde del vómito.

"_**Al parecer es el quien hace los chiqueros…"**_

-pero ni Sasuke ni Kakashi-sensei hacen nada para evitarlo…-gruñó la chica tomando con unas pinzas los boxer que se encontraban tirados en el suelo

"_**¿alguna vez te imaginaste tomando y lavando los calzones de Naruto?"**_

-no…solo los de Sasuke…-admitió la Kunoichi sonrojada

"_**jajajaja lo sé jajajaja ¡¡pervertida!!"**_

Nuevamente cosas que se movían y nuevamente ella gritando con loca y matándolas a pisadas y baldazos. ¡Y aún no cabía de entender como alguien podía vivir en tal chiquero!

En su labor encontró las cosas más inimaginables, desde ramen hasta una pila de icha-icha…

-_juró que en estos instantes daría todo por estrangularlo…_-pensó mirando ahora el reluciente e iluminado cuarto.

"_**es un pervertido…"**_

-lo sé….-la apoyó sonriendo

Cerró la puerta con delicadeza y suspiró exhausta. Ahora solo faltaba un lugar. Centró su mirada en la puerta que se encontraba al centro y tragó con dificultad. ¿De verdad entraría al cuarto de Sasuke Uchiha?

-no creo…que por limpiar un poco se vaya a molestar ¿verdad Shannaro?

"_**e-este…no…"**_

-eso pensé…

No supo de donde sacó el valor para ingresar allí, solo supo que el cuarto al igual que el de Naruto se hallaba a oscuras, pero la diferencia es que no olía a podredumbre sino que…

-_es el aroma de Sasuke…_

Encendió la luz y miró la habitación, la cual estaba tan limpia como la de ella. Sonrió y se dirigió hasta la ventana, abriendo la cortina y dejando que la luz llenara un poco el lugar.

-solo le hacía falta esto…

Se quedó allí parada, observando cada rincón de la habitación, la cual era sumamente sencilla. Solo contaba con un ropero no muy grande, un par de mesas de noches, un velador y la cama.

Se acercó a ella con lentitud y se dejó caer sobre ella, llenando sus pulmones con el aroma de su respectivo dueño.

"_**¿Qué no sentías nada por él eh…?"**_

La chica parpadeó desconcertada y con un ligero rubor sobre sus mejillas. Era verdad, ella había dicho que ya no sentía nada por el joven Uchiha…pero todo indicaba que su corazón pensaba diferente.

-al menos…eso es lo que quiero creer…

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Los tres hombres se dejaron caer exhaustos sobre el césped. Habían pasado todo el día entrenando y ya su cuerpo les estaba pasando la cuenta.

-tengo hambre…-dijo el rubio acompañado de un gruñido proveniente de su estómago

-somos dos Dobe…-lo apoyó el moreno

-tres…-se integró el peliblanco…-¿les parece que vayamos a por algo de comer a la aldea?

-¡¡claro-claro si usted invita!!

El sensei suspiró derrotado-¿ya que?... ¿que quieren come…?

-¡¡¡RAMEN!!!-se apresuró en contestar Uzumaky poniendo su mejor cara de felicidad

Ambos hombre lo observaron con cara de irritación mientras una gota de sudor les recorría la sien. Ya estaba entrando a pensar que debían tratar aquella obsesión que el rubio manifestaba por el ramen, ahora solo debían averiguar como hacerlo.

-¡¡¡¡siiiii!!!! ¡¡¡Comeremos ramen!!!

Suspiraron derrotados. Aquel idiota no tenía remedio.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Suspiró con cansancio mientras cargaba las pesadas bolsas. Llevaba provisiones que esperaba duraran una semana.

Caminó un tanto más y se detuvo frente la florería. A la casa no le vendría mal un poco más de femineidad ¿verdad?

Sonriente ingresó al local y busco la melena rubia que sabía la ayudaría a elegir las flores correctas.

-¿eh Ino?- La aludida saltó de repente la observó un tanto desconcertada- … ¿Qué pasa te comió la lengua el gato cerdita…?

-ja-ja-ja…muy graciosa frentona sin casa…-contestó mientras se acercaba a ella

-veo que Tsunade-sama te dijo mi situación…

-¡¡¡si!!! ¡¡Y aún no puedo creer que no hayas ido a pedir ayuda!!-le reprochó con cierta agriedad-… ¿tanto te molesta mi compañía frentona?

La pelirosa suspiró y luego sonrió forzosamente. Si supiera realmente que sí había ido a pedirle alojamiento pero ella estaba gimiendo el nombre de su queridísimo Sai.

La rubia la miró por el rabillo del ojo con cierto aire de indiferencia y falsa arrogancia, esperando la disculpa de su mejor amiga.

-ya…gomen Ino por no haberte interrumpido mientras te acostabas con Sai…-golpe bajo lo sabía, pero ella no se disculparía por algo de lo cual no tenía culpa alguna.

La kunoichi se sonrojó hasta la punta de los pies. Carraspeó tratando de guardar la compostura y desvió la mirada avergonzada.

-y este Sakura… ¿que haces por aquí…?

-pues necesito algunas flores Ino…-la chica parpadeó un tanto confusa-…las necesito para darle un toque femenino a MI NUEVA CASA…-contestó la pelirosa sonriendo con dulzura

-¡pues viniste al lugar indicado!-gritó entusiasmada la rubia mientras guiñaba el ojo con arrogancia

-lo se…

-ven sígueme…-ambas chicas se adentraron a la florería y comenzaron a reunir las flores más hermosas que pudieran encontrar-… ¿y dime Sakura donde estas viviendo ahora?-preguntó amenamente la kunoichi

-en la mansión Uchiha…-le contestó la pelirosa sin más

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del lugar. La rubia parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de procesar la información recibida.

La ojiverde suspiró y lentamente comenzó a taparse los oídos, mientras un fuerte "_**¡¡¡¡¡¿¿QUUUUUUEEEEEEEE??!!!!!" **_se dejaba escuchar por toda Konoha.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Dos horas tratando de explicarle a la tonta de su amiga que estaba viviendo no SOLA con EL sino que TODO su EQUIPO.

Suspiró derrotaba y llena de cansancio. Lo primero que haría después de guardar todo, sería darse un baño y dormir hasta que el sol estuviera lo suficientemente alto.

Llegó hasta la casa y entró mientras dejaba las llaves-las cuales las había encontrado sobre su esa de noche- sobre el recibidor.

Caminó hasta la cocina e inspeccionó el lugar. Todo indicaba que sus amigos y ahora compañeros de hogar aún no habían llegado. Dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa y comenzó a guardar la mercadería.

Al terminar observó las flores y sonrió ampliamente. Realmente eran hermosas y le darían ese toque tan especial a su nuevo hogar…

-mi casa…-susurró mientras tomaba una rosa del mismo color que su cabello y aspiraba su aroma

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Parpadearon desconcertados al ver el lugar. Corrieron hasta la sala, la cual estaba realmente deslumbrante de limpia y adornada por un florero de flores rosas.

-parece que…Sakura-chan estuvo entretenida…-murmuró el rubio mientras miraba a sus compañeros

El moreno caminó hasta la cocina y se encontró nuevamente con…la cocina. Aquella que había desaparecido por la suciedad del Dobe y la falta de tiempo por las misiones.

-¡¡vaya ahora tenemos comida!!-gritó eufórico Naruto mientras abría y cerraba cada alacena que se encontraba

Un vea palpitante se depositó en la sien del Uchiha. Okey que al igual que su amigo el Dobe, estaba sorprendido…pero no se la pasaba revoloteando de un extremo a otro abriendo cuanta puerta se le cruzara por delante.

-¡¡Dobe déjate de hacer babosadas!!-gritó el ojinegro mientras le otorgaba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al hiperactivo rubio

-¡itte!...¡¡Teeeemeeee…!!-susurró amenazante el chico

Kakashi suspiró al ver la escena. Aquello era típico de esos dos, pero ahora no deseaba que se pusieran a pelear. Se acercó a ellos y los sujeto del brazo.

-¿pero que demonios Kakashi…?

-¿Qué estas haciendo Kakashi-sensei…?

-quiero que vean algo….

Ambos chicos lo observaron confusos y se dejaron arrastrar hasta el cuarto de la causante de aquel tan pulcro orden.

-es el cuarto de Sakura ¿no…?

-que inteligente eres dobe…deberían darte un premio…

-¿que dijiste?

-shhhhh-exigió el sensei mientras abría con lentitud la puerta.

Los tres hombres ingresaron a la habitación, la cual poseía un aroma muy similar a las flores de cerezos.

Sintieron la brisa que ingresaba y mecía las finas cortinas del lugar y observaron a la joven que se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la ventana, profundamente dormida.

-nos debe haber estado esperando…

-hmp…

Con lentitud el peliblanco se acercó a la chica y la tomó en sus brazos. Con cuidado la depositó en la mullida cama y la cubrió con las mantas, provocando una sonrisa de satisfacción por parte de la kunoichi.

-descansa Sakura…-dijo el sensei mientras sonreía

Salieron del cuarto en silencio y cada uno se dirigió a su respectivo cuarto de igual manera.

Un aroma dulce los esperaba a cada uno. Tres rosas eran las culpables. Tres de color rosa, en sus respectivas almohadas.

Sasuke tomó aquella delicada flor y sonrió levemente. Al principio aquel cambio le había parecido un tanto abrupto pero…

-a la mansión le hacia falta un toque femenino… ¿no Sakura…?

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hello!

Espero que se encuentren muy bien 

Muchas gracias por los comentarios…este capitulo es mas largo…espero que no les aburra mucho u.u

Gracias por darse el time de leer mi humilde creación XD

Muchos saludos y besos les deja

__NinfaOscura__


	4. Accidentes en la ducha

**Tres hombres y una Kunoichi**

De antemano está decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y que esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro :) solo por mera entretención.

Aclaraciones:

-blablablabla los personajes hablan

"_**blablabla"**__****__**Inner de Sakura**_

_Pensamientos_

_-----flash back----_

_--------------- cambio de escena_

Si más que decir….espero les guste mi historia :D

**********************************************************************

_**Capítulo IV: **_**Accidentes en la ducha.**

Se acurrucó más en las tibias sábana de su cama mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de satisfacción. Escuchó la cantata de las aves y el susurro del viento.

La joven se quejó mientras tapaba su cabeza por completo con las mantas. Estaba cansada después de todo el labor que había hecho el día anterior… no quería levantarse.

"_**no es que quiera ser aguafiestas pero…"**_

La pelirosa abrió un ojo- ¿Qué pasa…?

"_**Tsunade-sama se enojara bastante…"**_

Un silencio incómodo se produjo en su cabeza. Ahora que lo pensaba, ya eran dos días que ella no pisaba el hospital y lo que era aún peor, no entregaba el informe de su respectiva misión.

-¡¡¡KYYYAAA MALDITA ¿POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES?!!!!-gritó histérica mientras lanzaba lejos las sabanas y sacaba de la cajonera su respectivo uniforme.

"_**por que tu no me lo preguntaste tonta…"**_gruñó Shannaro mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

La pelirosa susurró unas maldiciones y abrió rápidamente la puerta que se hallaba en un costado de la habitación ingresando a su respectivo baño.

Sonrió ampliamente. Después de todo, nunca había tenía un baño tan completo y elegante para ella sola.

Se sacó la ropa con rapidez y abrió la llave del agua caliente. Una vez que logró regularla, alzó la palanca que activaba la ducha.

"_**¡¡kyaa!! ¡¡Ducha!! ¡¡Ducha!! ¡¡Ducha!!"**_

-jejeje si… lo sé…-rió la kunoichi

Entró en la bañera y dejó que las gotas acariciaran su cuerpo por completo, masajeando su espalda y empapando sus largos cabellos. Suspiró con satisfacción al sentir la calidez del agua. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que había podido tomar una ducha caliente, puesto que en la residencia donde vivía siempre había problemas con las cañerías, realmente le resultó un milagro nunca haber pescado una pulmonía.

Luego de varios minutos cerró la llave y dejó que el agua se destilara un poco. Abrió la cortina y con lentitud se dispuso a salir, cuando de la nada sintió el ruido de una puerta abriéndose. Miró inmediatamente hacia la puerta que daba a su habitación, pero esta se hallaba cerrada…

-¿pero que…?-con lentitud giró la mirada hasta el otro extremo de la habitación y un poderoso sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas

"_**¡¡KYAA!! ¿Qué HACE EL AQUÍ?"**_

Una mirada recorría con descaro cada parte de su cuerpo, el cual, por la situación en que se encontraba, no había tenido tiempo para poder cubrirlo con una toalla. El joven sonrió arrogante ante la atónita y avergonzada mirada que la kunoichi le proporcionaba en esos instantes.

-S-Sasuke…-logró articular a penas la joven mientras se sonrojaba aún más por la intensa mirada que el moreno le otorgaba a cada parte de su anatomía.

No fue capaz de decir más nada. Se quedó muda y sonrojada, tratando de arma alguna oración que lograse sacar al pervertido que se encontraba al frente. El ojinegro la observó, sonrió aún más al verla tan confusa y sin saber que decir. Pasaron varios segundos, en los cuales ella aún se mantenía DESNUDA y en SILENCIO, y el seguía MIRANDO su DESNUDEZ sin tampoco decir nada. Finalmente el Uchiha se volteó y caminó hasta la puerta por la cual había ingresado.

-si no quieres que te vean…procura cerrar todas las puertas Sa-ku-ra…-sentenció burlescamente mientras cerraba la puerta.

Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales ella aún no podía reaccionar. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Cómo era posible que Sasuke se quedara allí mirándola como si nada…? Bueno, tampoco es que la haya mirado así como si nada…es más…había sido lo bastante descarado como para mirarla más de una vez de la cabeza hasta los pies, centrándose mas que nada en sus senos…sí, sí…ella lo había visto, a pesar de estar en un estado de shock se había dado cuenta de la mirada de aquel idiota que estaba PEGADA en su busto.

-menudo pervertido…-murmuró mientras tomaba una de las sandalias que curiosamente no había logrado ver en los minutos que debía haberla visto. La apretó con fuerza y la lanzó hacia la puerta con toda su fuerza, provocando un sonido sordo-…¡¡UCHIHA ERES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO…!!

Al otro lado de la puerta el moreno se encontraba sonriendo arrogante. Miró mientras alzaba una ceja hacia donde se escuchaba la voz de la kunoichi maldiciéndolo e insultándolo. Rió levemente y caminó hasta la salida de su habitación.

-¿y recién vienes a darte cuenta…?-murmuró para sí sin dejar de sonreír, después de todo, no todos los días compartes el baño con una chica con tan buenas proporciones… ¿o si?

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Maldijo desde sus adentros mientras comenzaba a calzarse las botas. Se acercó al espejo y con rapidez amarró su larga cabellera con una cola alta dejando uno que otro mechón suelto sobre su frente.

Miró la puerta por la cual había ingresado el "indeseado visitante" y bufó molesta por su estupidez. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de esa condenada puerta? O lo que era peor aún… ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta que el baño, curiosamente estaba en dirección del cuarto Uchiha?

Aunque la pregunta más sensata era… ¿Por qué simplemente el diota pervertido de Sasuke no le había dicho que compartirían baño…?

-idiota…-murmuró mientras tomaba la toalla y salía del cuarto de baño.

Caminó hasta la cama y la tendió, sin dejar de pensar en el suceso de aquella mañana. Se sonrojó furiosamente al recordar la sonrisa extremadamente arrogante-pero sumamente sexy- que el moreno había esbozado cuando la vio.

"_**el quería vernos desnudas…¡¡shiiiaaa!! ¡¡Sasuke Uchiha quiso vernos desnudas!!"**_

-¿Por qué DIABLOS TE EMOCIONAS TONTA?-gruñó la kunoichi mientras abría la ventana

"_**¡¿Cómo que por que?! ¡¡¿**__**A caso no te das cuenta que el QUERÍA VERNOS?!! ¡¡SHANNARO!! ¡¡HOY ES EL MEJOR DÍA DE MI VIDA!! ¡¡SHIAAA!!"**_

Un tic nervioso se apoderó de su ojo. ¿Es que a caso estaba loca? ¿Cómo podía alegrarse por algo así? Acababan de verla sin ropa…¡¡acababan de verla desnuda!! Y lo peor es que no fue cualquier persona…sino que el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha.

-eres una enferma…

"_**querrás decir**__** "somos"…recuerda que yo soy tu…"**_

-créeme que nunca lo olvido…

"_**¡dah!... ¿y como podrías hacerlo si te la pasas hablando conmigo?"**_

La pelirosa gruñó por décima vez ese día. Realmente deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder callar a golpes esa vocezota suya…a ver si así la dejaba en paz.

-_este será uno de esos días…_

"_**¡¡SHANNARO!!"**_

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Dejó caer con pesadez su rostro sobre la mesa, mientras unos leves ronquidos se escapaban de sus labios y un hilillo de saliva caía sobre la madera.

Un tic nervioso se puso en el ojo del moreno al ver que SU mesa estaba siendo BABEADA por el chico zorro, mientras que el peliplateado lo miraba divertido.

-¿ne Naruto…?-llamó el sensei mientras picaba la mejilla del rubio con su dedo-… ¿Naruuuutoooo?

El Uzumaki murmuró algo y volvió acomodar su rostro en la mesa, dejando caer baba sobre la fina madera del piso. El dueño del chidori lo observó aún con el molesto tic en su ojo…ahora no solo estaba babeando SU mesa, sino que también SU piso.

-Naruto…-llamó sin éxito-… ¡Naruto!....-el shinobi gruñó en sueños y volvió a murmurar, pero aún así siguió sin prestar atención. Una vena palpitante se situó en la sien del Uchiha, aquello ya era demasiado…-_ ¡¡__DESPIERTA __Usuratonkachi!!-_otra vez sin respuesta, eso era la gota que había derramado el vaso, nadie babeaba ni mucho menos IGNORABA a Sasuke Uchiha-… ¿con que…quieres jugar no…?-murmuró amenazante el moreno mientras observaba a su victima que yacía profundamente dormida-…pues si así lo quieres… ¡Katon!…-antes de hacer nada, el rubio saltó rápidamente escondiéndose tras el peliblanco, el cual lo miraba desconcertado.

-ya-ya Teme…n-no tenias que tomártelo tan enserio…-balbuceó el chico zorro mirándolo un tanto asustado

-¿a caso…estabas fingiendo…todo este tiempo Dobe…?-preguntó amenazante el ojinegro, provocándole un escalofrío al rubio

-e-este…bu-bueno…s-si…digo…bu-e-bueno n-no…es-es de-decir…

Antes de que el moreno pudiese hacer algo, se sintieron unos leves pasos que se dirigían hacia la cocina. Los tres hombres miraron la puerta donde segundos después apareció la kunoichi.

-buenos días…-saludó secamente la joven mientras se acercaba al refrigerador y sacaba un cartón de jugo.

-buenos días Sakura-chan…-saludó el ojiazul mientras sonreía

-¿dime Sakura dormiste bien…?-preguntó el sensei también otorgándole una sonrisa

-hai…-respondió escuetamente la pelirosa mientras miraba de reojo al chico que se hallaba ajeno a la conversación y con una sonrisa triunfal-…_maldito pervertido…y todavía sigue con esa sonrisa de…_

El teléfono comenzó a sonar de repente. Los cuatro observaron al ruidoso aparato que estaba colgado al lado del refrigerador. Ninguno se movió, ninguno tenía ánimos ni tiempo como para contestarlo.

-¿Qué a caso dejarán que suene todo el día…?-preguntó irritado el moreno

-si no quieres que suene todo el día contéstalo tú Uchiha…-gruñó la pelirosa quien lo miraba con ira

-tú eres la que está más cerca Haruno… ¿Por qué no haces algo útil por la vida y contestas el puto teléfono?

La joven refunfuñó unas blasfemias por lo bajo, ante la atenta mirada de Kakashi y Naruto. La habían visto enojada con anterioridad, pero nunca con Sasuke…de seguro eso era algo que presagiaba el fin del mundo, pensaron al unísono.

Al ver que ninguno se disponía a contestar, la pelirosa suspiró irritada y contestó, puesto que el maldito sonido ya la tenía hasta la coronilla.

-¿si diga…?-preguntó amenamente. Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente al otro lado de la línea y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Instintivamente comenzó a alejar el teléfono lo más aparatado posible de su oído y luego de unos segundos la profunda voz de la Hokage se hizo escuchar…

**-"CON UN CARAJO SAKURA ¿Dónde MIERDA TE HABÍAS METIDO? ¡¡TE HE BUSCADO POR TODA LA PUTA ALDEA!!"**

Los tres hombres sintieron como una gota de sudor recorría su sien. Debían admitir-penosamente- que aquella mujer les producía un miedo bastante intenso, puesto que su fuerza bruta era capaz de matarlos si se lo proponía.

La kunoichi suspiró nuevamente y acercó el auricular a su oído, una vez que encontró que era seguro.

-gomen Tsunade-sama… pero no había tenido tiempo para ir a trabajar…recuerde que me quedé sin…espere un segundo… ¿Cómo supo que estaba aquí…?-antes de que la mujer pudiese contestar, la chica alejó el teléfono

-**"¡¡INO ME DIJO DONDE ESTABAS…!! ¡¡ES REALMENTE IMPRESIONANTE!! ¡¡ME TUVE QUE ENTERAR POR INO!! ¡¡¿SABES QUE SIGNIFICA ESO?!!"**

-_eres cerda muerta…-_pensó a la vez que imaginaba mil maneras para torturar a su queridísima amiga-…Tsunade-sama ahora mismo me disponía a entregarle el informe y luego ir al hospital a trabajar…

-**"¡MAS TE VALE SAKURA ESTAR AQUÍ EN CINCO MINUTOS! ¡O YA SABES LO QUE TE PASARÁ!"**

-Ajá…-contestó la chica mientras colgaba-…menuda bruja…

Antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo. Tomó el último sorbo de su jugo y salió del lugar sonriéndole al rubio y al peliplateado. Luego miró al moreno el cual la miraba con cierta entretención. Bufó molesta ante aquello, ¿Cómo era posible que le sonriera de esa manera tan burlesca…y como era que no se disculpaba? Hizo un gesto de desprecio y salió de la cocina. Los tres hombres escucharon sus pasos y luego el gran azote de la puerta.

-esto… ¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura-chan teme…?

Sasuke sonrió levemente. Si solo supiera porque estaba tan molesta la chica, se le abalanzaría encima preguntándole una y mil veces ¿Por qué no le había dicho que Sakura estaba en la ducha?

-…digamos que fue un accidente…dobe…-contestó mientras se levantaba colocando sus manos en los bolsillos para luego salir de la habitación.

Tanto Kakashi como Naruto se observaron desconcertados… ¿a caso había dicho accidente…?

-¿Qué cree que sucedió Kakashi-sensei…?

-no lo sé Naruto…-el shinobi sonrió picaronamente-…pero parece que esos dos se están llevando mejor de lo que creí…

El rubio lo miró extrañado, porque en realidad no entendía la conclusión de su antiguo sensei. O Kakashi no sabía lo que era "llevarse bien" o simplemente era un idiota.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Buuuuenooooo aquí me encuentro nuevamente con otro capi de mi fic…

Espero que les guste…

Les agradezco enormemente sus comentarios!! No saben lo que ha significado para mi saber que mi historia les ha gustado :)…puesto que solo lo hago por mera entretención o come dicen por allí "por amor al arte" :P

Les dejo un besote enorme y mil agradecimientos ^^

Y espero que como esta semana tengo libre por las vacaciones de fiestas patrias :P poder actualizar al menos hasta el capítulo 6 o 7 ^^

Se despide atentamente

___NinfaOscura___


	5. Mi hermano Naruto

**Tres hombres y una Kunoichi**

De antemano está decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y que esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro :) solo por mera entretención.

Aclaraciones:

-blablablabla los personajes hablan

"_**blablabla"**__****__**Inner de Sakura**_

_Pensamientos_

_-----flash back----_

_--------------- cambio de escena_

Si más que decir….espero les guste mi historia :D

**********************************************************************

_**Capítulo V: **__**Mi hermano Naruto.**_

Bostezó por quinta vez mientras restregaba sus ojos con cansancio. Hacía bastante tiempo que no había tenido un turno de 24 horas, pero era de suponer que su queridísima Hokage y sensei la castigaría con algo así.

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquella llamada amenazadora y fue allí que Tsunade le impuso horarios totalmente absurdos, terminando con aquel turno de día completo.

"_**¡¡es una **__**perra!!"**_

-no Shannaro…-bufó la pelirosa con cansancio-…solo es una bruja…

"_**¡¡es lo mismo pero con palabras más suaves!!"**_

-ya…

Arrastró sus pies hasta la entrada de la casa y sacó las llaves con lentitud. A penas si podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Abrió la puerta e ingresó a la casa con un notorio cansancio. Volvió a bostezar sonoramente y caminó hasta la sala, donde las voces de sus "compañeros" se escuchaban.

-no Naruto…Kimiko es la novia de Ryu por eso no se puede casar con Misashi…-gruñó el peliplateado mientras apuntaba algún punto fijo de su icha-icha

-pero Kakashi-sensei Misashi tiene un amorío con Miyuki…-contra rebatió el rubio tomando el mismo tomo y apuntando otro punto del libro-…y aquí está bastante explícito…-dijo esbozando una sonrisa pervertida

La pelirosa los observó irritada. ¿Cómo era posible que se pusieran a discutir sobre un libro hentai…? Bufó levemente y se acercó hasta el sillón más grande dejándose caer con pesadez, ante la atenta mirada del moreno, quien estaba al margen de la absurda conversación.

-hasta que Tsunade te dejó libre ¿eh?..-dijo burlonamente el Uchiha

Sakura simplemente asintió con un gruñido y apoyó su cabeza en el brazo del mullido sillón. Se encogió de piernas y entrecerró los ojos, observando el leve reflejo del televisor.

-¿Qué miras…?-preguntó sin mayor interés

-nada en especial…-contestó escuetamente el ojinegro

-ah…

Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales solo se escuchaban las voces provenientes del televisor y a la vez, provenientes de su ex sensei y su compañero de equipo. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrase con lentitud, sobresaltándose un par de veces por los impredecibles gritos del chico zorro, hasta que por fin cayó en un sueño totalmente profundo.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

-Sakura-chan…-llamó son suavidad una voz un tanto chillona-…Sakuuuraaa-chaaan….-volvió a insistir la misma voz.

La chica bufó un poco mientras intentaba cubrir su cabeza con el cojín que le estuviese más a mano. Sintió que la movían con suavidad, por lo cual se vio en la obligación de despertar.

Abrió con lentitud sus ojos jades, viendo una silueta un tanto borrosa ante ella. Parpadeó un poco y comenzó a restregar sus ojos tratando de así quitarse los rastros de sueño por completo y poder ver con más claridad a la persona que la estaba despertando.

-Sakura-chan…

-¿Naruto…?-preguntó la joven mientras comenzaba a incorporarse

-jeje si…-dijo el rubio sonriendo-…lamento despertarte pero ya es hora de comer…

-eh…si…enseguida me levanto a preparar algo…-susurró la chica

-nada de eso Sakura-chan…yo preparé la comida…-la pelirosa lo miró confusa-… ¿Cómo piensas que te iba a dejar cocinar estando tan cansada?-gruñó Uzumaki mientras caminaba hasta la cocina.

La joven parpadeó. Estaba acostumbrada a cocinar y limpiar a pesar del cansancio, era algo que se había convertido en su rutina desde que se había hecho discípula de la Hokage.

Sonrió ampliamente y caminó hasta donde se encontraba el rubio, el cual se hallaba sirviendo los platos que curiosamente solo eran dos.

-¿nee…Naruto…? ¿Dónde están Sasuke y Kakashi-sensei?-preguntó la pelirosa con curiosidad mientras se dejaba caer sobre una de las sillas.

-Tsunade-sama los llamó para una misión…-gruñó el chico-…dijo que los necesitaba solo a ellos…aunque no era una misión de mayor importancia…solo de rango C

-oh… ¿y por cuanto tiempo estarán fuera?

-dijeron que estarían aquí para la cena…-contestó el rubio mientras sonreía satisfecho y colocaba los dos platos en la mesa-…espero que te guste Sakura-chan… lamentablemente no se hacer otra cosa que esto…-se disculpó mientras pasaba una mano tras su nuca y un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas

La chica sonrió al ver el plato que su amigo había preparado. Era de esperar que se tratara de Ramen. Rió por lo bajo y le otorgó una dulce sonrisa al joven de ojos azules.

-no te preocupes Naruto…debe estar delicioso…

Comieron en silencio, el cual no era incómodo en absoluto. De vez en cuando Naruto esbozaba una amplia sonrisa al saborear su comida, otras veces reía como un niño cuando un fideo golpeaba su nariz o simplemente soltaba un chillido al morderse la lengua.

Finalmente terminaron de comer. Sakura sonrió al ver el rostro de satisfacción del ojiazul, el cual se sobaba el estómago feliz.

-estuvo delicioso ¿a que no Sakura-chan?

-jeje…si es verdad…muchas gracias Naruto…-contestó la pelirosa mientras recogía los platos

-¿Qué haces…?

-voy a lavar los platos…es lo mínimo que puedo hacer ¿no…?

-pero Sakura-chan déjalos ahí yo lo haré…tu estas muy cansada…

-no seas tonto Naruto… estoy bien, esa siesta me ayudó a reponer fuerzas…-contestó la kunoichi mientras comenzaba a fregar

-entonces…-titubeo el chico-… ¿te gustaría…no se…ir por ahí cuando termines?

La pelirosa lo miró un tanto sorprendida. Sabía cuales eran los sentimientos que el joven zorro tenía-o más bien tuvo- hacia a ella… por lo cual aquella pregunta le resultó un poco incómoda… ¿a caso la estaba invitando a salir?

Al ver el rostro de la joven se sonrojó poderosamente, no quería que ella malinterpretara las cosas y mucho menos después de darse cuenta cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-n-no es una cita o algo por el estilo Sakura-chan…es solo…bueno…que desde hace mucho tiempo que no salimos…como amigos…-balbuceó Uzumaki nervioso

Sakura sonrió alegremente. Era verdad, hacia mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba la compañía de un amigo, por lo que no le vendría mal salir un rato.

Secó sus manos con rapidez para disponerse a secar la loza que estaba limpia. Luego miró al rubio quien estaba expectante a su posible negativa.

-claro… ¿Por qué no?-contestó al fin la chica sacándole una amplia sonrisa al ojiazul-… déjame cambiarme y enseguida vamos ¿te parece?

-por supuesto…-asintió el chico sonriendo aún más

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

La chica se apresuró hasta su habitación. Sacó de la cajonera un pantalón blanco junto con una polera de tirantes rosa pastel. Se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha rápida. Una vez que terminó, se vistió con rapidez y se maquilló un poco para disimular un poco su cara de cansancio. Recogió su cabello con su típica cola y salió de la habitación, sin antes preguntarle opiniones al espejo.

-¿Qué piensas…?

"_**perfecta…como siempre… ¡Sha!"**_

-jeje eso pensé…

"_**deberías arreglarte más seguido…de seguro a Sasuke-kun le encantaría..."**_

-no digas tonterías…__-Bajó rápidamente a buscar al rubio, que se hallaba esperándola en la puerta con una mirada distraída.

Escuchó los pasos que provenían de la escalera. Giró su mirada hasta la figura de la joven y quedó gratamente sorprendido ante la vista que la chica le otorgaba. Sabía que sus sentimientos hacia ella ya habían quedado en el pasado, puesto que ahora sus sentimientos y corazón estaban dirigidos a alguien más…pero eso no significaba que negara que su compañera y antiguo amor fuera una mujer realmente hermosa y que sus quince años le sentaran de maravilla.

-lamento la demora…-se disculpo la kunoichi mientras sonría levemente por la sorprendida mirada del shinobi-…este… ¿nos vamos…?

-¿n-nani…? ¡Eh sí! ¡Claro Sakura-chan!

Caminaron por las pobladas calles de Konoha buscando un lugar donde pasar el rato. Un sentimiento de incomodidad se apoderó de la joven por la actitud un tanto agria-y poco común- que manifestaba el rubio a medida que iban avanzando.

Por su parte Naruto observaba a su alrededor con su aura de pelea a todo lo que daba, puesto que le eran desagradables las lascivas miradas que los hombres le otorgaban a la kunoichi cada vez que pasaban por su lado.

-_menudos pervertidos…_-gruñó el chico mientras miraba de manera amenazadora a un grupo de jóvenes que intentaban acercarse a su compañera-…_ni se les ocurra acercarse…_

-este…Naruto…-el aludido la miró-… ¿te sucede algo?

-no para nada Sakura-chan… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-pues…te ves molesto… ¿no quieres que volvamos a la casa?

-¡no seas tonta Sakura-chan! además la idea era que saliéramos para que pudieras distraerte…-dijo sonriendo lo más afable posible para convencer a su amiga-...pero hablando de eso… ¿a dónde quieres ir?

-mmm pues…no lo había pensado…-contestó mientras colocaba su índice en la barbilla para meditar

"_**¡¡cine!! ¡¡Cine!! ¡¡Cine!!"**_

-jeje… ¿te parece que vayamos al cine?-preguntó de repente la chica

-¿quieres ir al cine…?-la chica asintió feliz-…cine será…-dijo sonriendo el rubio

Caminaron hasta el edificio mientras conversaban de la película que estaba en estreno. Cualquiera que los viera en esa circunstancia pensaría que estaban en una cita, aquello se les paso por la mente, pero aún así no lo tomaron en cuenta, ya que sabían que ellos simplemente eran amigos…amigos que se habían vuelto más unidos desde la partida de Uchiha, que se habían vuelto más cercanos puesto que ninguno soportaba la infelicidad del otro.

Al llegar al cine comenzaron a ver las posibles opciones para matar el aburrimiento. Dos películas de terror, una de romance, tres comedias, dos de acción y una de drama eran las opciones.

Naruto miró a la chica, la cual estaba indecisa. Miraba una y otra vez la cartelera mientras dejaba escapar suspiros de frustración al no poder decidir por alguna.

-¿ya te decidiste por una Sakura-chan?

-no…-gruñó la chica mientras ponía sus brazos como jarra

-tomate tu tiempo…yo iré a comprar algo para comer ¿te parece?-la chica asintió

Una vez sola, la kunoichi suspiró con cansancio. Ahora le sería mucho más difícil elegir. Miró al rubio que se encontraba en la fila mirando a su alrededor. Debía elegir algo que les fuera a agradar a los dos, por eso estaba tan complicada, no sería justo arrastrar a su amigo a ver una película de drama ¿verdad?

Leyó nuevamente la cartelera y dejó escapar un bufido. Necesitaba ayuda para elegir.

-¿Qué opinas…?

"_**¡¡terror!! ¡¡Terror!!"**_

-¿estas segura…?-preguntó un poco reacia por la sugerencia de Shannaro

"_**¡¡oh no seas bebé!!"**_

-ya…-gruñó centrándose en las dos películas de terror-… ¿Cuál te parece más? Ummm… ¿"La llamada de un extraño" o "Manicomio"?

"_**¡¡MANICOMIO!! ¡¡SHAAA!! ¡¡LA PELICULAS DE LOCOS SON GENIALES!!"**_

-de eso sabes bastante ¿no?-preguntó burlona la chica

-¿de que cosa se bastante Sakura-chan?

La chica se sonrojó poderosamente al verse descubierta hablando sola. Sonrió lo más amistosamente posible y miró al chico que traía un gran paquete de palomitas dulces y dos refrescos gigantes.

-este…sobre-que-comprar-para…para-la película Naruto…jeje-balbuceó sonrojada la chica mientras movía sus manos tratando de no darle importancia al asunto

-¡oh!-exclamó este no muy convencido-… ¿Y dime ya decidiste cual ver?-la chica asintió y apuntó la foto de la película-… ¡oh bien! ¡Amo el terror!

-iré a comprar las entradas

La ojiverde se apresuró a ir hasta la caseta en donde para su fortuna no había prácticamente nadie. Pidió las entradas y corrió hasta donde se encontraba el kitsune, el cual estaba nuevamente en las nubes. Una vez compradas las entradas se apresuraron a ir a la sala puesto solo quedaban un par de minutos para que comenzara la película.

-si te asustas Sakura-chan no dudes en abrazarme-bromeó el ojiazul sonriendo de manera burlona

-ja-ja-ja…lo mismo te digo Uzumaki-contestó de igual forma la pelirosa

La sala se oscureció y la película comenzó dejando el lugar con un lúgubre silencio.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Dos horas pasaron antes de poder salir del lugar. Ambos jóvenes reían a carcajada limpia ante las extrañadas miradas de los presentes los cuales no entendían ¿Cuál era la gracia de la película? ¿Era terror no? ¿Por qué ellos no estaban _aterrados_?

-¡¡oh por Kamy-sama en mi vida había visto algo así!!-exclamó la chica limpiándose una que otra lágrima que escapaba de sus ojos por la risa

-jajajajaja ¡¡es verdad!! ¡¡Realmente nunca me había reído tanto en mi vida!! ¿A eso llaman terror? ¡Como se nota que nunca han visto a Sasuke-teme furioso!

-jajajaja es verdad…el si parece un verdadero psicópata jajajaja….

Rieron un poco más hasta llegar al pasillo que separaba las diferentes salas. Antes de seguir caminando el chico calló de manera abrupta y su cara comenzaba a deformarse por una razón desconocida.

-¿sucede algo Naruto…?-preguntó preocupada la kunoichi al ver el rostro tan afligido de su amigo

-n-no Sakura-chan…es que…d-debo ir al baño…-la chica sonrió forzosamente, ahora entendía la cara-…espérame aquí no me tardo…

Antes de poder decir nada, el rubio estaba entrando al baño dejando una nube de polvo a su paso. Sakura sonrió y rió con levedad mientras se dejaba caer sobre una de las sillas que se encontraban cerca. Cerró los ojos un tanto cansada, se había reído bastante y también debía admitir que no se había repuesto del todo de su turno anterior.

-¿Por qué tan solita preciosa?

La kunoichi abrió los ojos y chasqueó la lengua al ver un grupo de jóvenes que la rodeaban. Los miró uno a uno para luego desviar la vista e ignorarlos. Solamente se trataban de cinco tipejos que obviamente no eran ninjas, por lo cual no perdería tiempo ni saliva con ellos.

-¿Qué paso con tu novio…? ¿A caso te dejó plantada?-preguntó altanero uno de ellos mientras acercaba su rostro a la chica tratando de captar su atención

Por su parte Sakura seguía ignorando los estúpidos comentarios, pero comenzaba a impacientarse ¿Por qué Naruto se demoraba tanto?

-¿Qué pasa preciosa te comió la lengua el gato?-escuchó risas-… ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros…?

-si linda…te aseguramos que la pasaras bien…-dijo uno de los jóvenes mientras tomaba el brazo de la chica y la jalaba hacia el. Sakura lo miró desafiante pero antes de poder hacer algún movimiento una voz cargada de odio se dejó escuchar.

-te advierto que si no la sueltas….-gruñó la voz-…te patearé el trasero tan fuerte que desearas nunca haber nacido.

Los cinco hombres voltearon a ver al furibundo rubio, quien comenzaba a hacerse tronar los nudillos. La kunoichi miró al ojiazul, iba a acercarse a él pero uno de los hombres la sujeto por detrás.

-¡¡suéltame imbecil…!!-el hombre rió

-tranquilita gatita… esto será divertido…

-¿ga-gatita…?-susurró tenebrosamente la chica-…_nadie…nadie me dice gatita…_

"_**¡¡solo **__**Sasuke-kun…!! ¡¡Sha!!"**_

-¿Quién eres tú para decirnos que hacer eh idiota?-preguntó desafiante uno de los jóvenes mientras sonreía con autosuficiencia

-somos cinco contra uno…no seas egoísta y déjanos a tu novia… te aseguramos que la pasará muy bien…

Naruto por su parte comenzaba a sentir que ardía en ira. Nadie, tocaba ni hablada de esa forma de SU amiga, al menos no en su presencia. Miró a la ojiverde quien sonrió de manera peligrosa, sabía que ella podía defenderse por si sola, pero eso no significaba que se quedaría de brazos cruzados viendo como se llevaba toda la diversión. Le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió con levedad. Ellos querían pelea…tendrían pelea…aunque tenía que admitir, que sentía pena por aquellos niñatos… si solo supieran con quienes se estaban metiendo.

Sakura miró al hombre que la sujetaba y sonrió con maldad. Realmente aquel era un verdadero imbecil, quería jugar sucio…pues…jugaría sucio.

"_**¡¡HAZLO**__** MIERDA SHANNARO!!"**_

-_no tienes ni que decirlo…_-con un rápido movimiento la kunoichi se deshizo del agarre el hombre apareciendo tras su espalda-…se acabó la diversión…-sentenció con una sonrisa triunfal mientras le otorgaba una potente patada dejándolo estampado en la muralla.

Los cuatro hombres restantes miraron a su amigo y luego a la chica la cual no dejaba de sonreír. Uno de ellos se abalanzó hacia ella, pero antes de poder tocarla su puño había sido detenido por el rubio quien lo miraba con arrogancia.

-¿tu madre no te enseñó a no golpear a las mujeres idiota…?-tomó el puño del hombre y con un rápido movimiento le dobló el brazo y con la misma fuerza-y quizás con un poco más- aventó al segundo individuo al mismo lugar donde estaba marcada la figura de su compañero. Los otros restantes los observaron llenos de temor-… ¿alguien más que quiera dejar su rostro marcado en esa muralla?-los tres hombres negaron gritando incoherentes disculpas mientras huían del lugar-…bola de pervertidos…-gruñó el chico para luego mirar a la kunoichi quien sonreía con satisfacción-…lamento esto Sakura-chan ¿estas bien?

-sí, no te preocupes Naruto… gracias por tu ayuda-sonrió la pelirosa haciendo sonrojar al ojiazul

-no tienes que agradecer nada Sakura-chan, después de todo siempre estaré allí para ayudarte…aunque en realidad podías deshacerte de ellos sin mi ayuda…

-pero no hubiese sido tan divertido…

-jajajaja quizás no para ti…pero lo hubiera sido para mi…_gatita_…-dijo burlón el chico recibiendo como resultado un golpe en la cabeza-…itte…

-baka…-gruñó la chica

Se observaron por breves segundos y comenzaron a reír histéricamente. El rubio se acercó a la chica y pasó su brazo por encima de sus hombros sin dejar de reír. Comenzaron a andar pero una voz tras ellos los detuvo.

-ejem…-gruñó la voz. Ambos chicos voltearon lentamente y se encontraron con el gerente del cine-… ¿se puede saber quienes son los responsables de este desastre?-preguntó mientras apuntaba hacia la muralla y hacia los jóvenes que aun permanecían inconcientes.

El ojiazul y la pelirosa rieron nerviosos al no encontrar alguna excusa para librarse de aquello. El hombre se cruzó de brazos y los miró de manera altanera esperando alguna respuesta de su parte, la cual se tardó varios instantes en llegar.

-p-pues verá…-balbuceó la chica

-este señor…-el hombre lo observó expectante. El rubio tragó duro y se acercó con lentitud. Un silencio dramático se hizo presente impacientándolos aún más-…anótelo en la cuenta de Uchiha…

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de ambos cuando lograron salir del lugar. Después de un interminable sermón y dar cuentas de los daños y gastos, acordaron que la cuenta la pagarían-o más bien la pagaría Sasuke- a fin de mes.

-_malditos pervertidos…-_gruñó internamente el kitsune mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos molesto-…_Ahora tendré que darle cuentas al idiota de Sasuke…_

Sakura lo observaba en silencio. Lo veía tenso y muy molesto, aquello la hizo entristecer, había sido su culpa, de no haber salido ese día quizás no estaría tan complicado por la situación. Suspiró con tristeza y apresuró el paso adelantándose un poco captando la atención del ojiazul.

-¿Sakura-chan…?-la chica lo ignoró por lo que se vio obligado a apresurar el paso-… ¿Sakura-chan…oye?- la sujetó del brazo para que se detuviera… ¿que sucede?

La chica no contestó. Era extraño, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan mal, tan culpable…que no se sentía una _molestia_. Eso la hizo enfurecer, pero con ella misma, se había prometido no volver a sentir aquel sentimiento de debilidad, pasase lo que pasase…

Pero al ver a Naruto tan molesto, le hizo recordar aquel sentimiento de culpa que experimentaba cada vez que alguien le brindaba su ayuda y como consecuencia terminaban pagando los platos rotos.

-Sakura-chan…

-l-lo siento Naruto…-sollozó la chica intentando contener las repentinas lágrimas que deseaban escapar de sus ojos jades-…lamento…haberte metido en este lío…

El rubio palideceo ante aquellas palabras. Estaba molesto, pero no con ella…¡¡jamás se molestaría con ella!! ¡¡y mucho menos por una estupidez así!! Frunció el seño intentando pensar algo que decir en esos minutos…lamentablemente el era un idiota…lo sabía, era torpe cuando se trataba de palabras, pero tenía que intentar reconfortar a la chica.

Se acercó lentamente y la abrazó por la espalda. Fue un abrazo protector…un abrazo fraternal, un abrazo lleno de aquella calidez que ella nunca experimento.

Abrió sus ojos jades con sorpresa ante aquel tibio contacto. No era que la pusiera nerviosa, puesto que el no le transmitía aquel antiguo sentimiento de amor…este era diferente, era algo muy diferente y que debía admitir que le agradaba.

-no te disculpes por tonterías Sakura-chan…tu no tuviste la culpa de lo que sucedió…

-pero…

-¡¡nada de peros…!!-la tomó por los hombros y la giro para quedar frente a frente-… ellos comenzaron, tú solo te defendiste y yo no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados viéndote pelear sola…-gruñó apretando un poco el agarre pero sin lastimarla-…así que no quiero que te vuelvas a disculpar por tonterías… ¿me escuchaste?

Pasaron unos breves segundos antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar. Una leve sonrisa surcó sus finos labios y unas pocas lágrimas recorrieron sus ojos. Hacía muchos años que ella no sentía aquella sensación de protección…aquella sensación de que le era importante a alguien…de aquella sensación de tener a una persona que la acogiera cada vez que se sentía desfallecer.

Asintió con levedad y amplió su sonrisa. Se sentía feliz al darse cuenta que contaba con alguien tan leal como el…

-bien…sonrió el kitsune-…entonces vámonos a casa...estoy muy cansado

-jeje si…somos dos…

"_**¡¡somos tres!! ¡¡**__**Sha!!"**_

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Se dejaron caer con pesadez sobre el mullido sillón mientras dejaban escapar un suspiro de cansancio. Aquel día había dido un tanto…extraño.

Todo normal hasta lo ocurrido en el cine. Aquello los había cansado tanto física como psicológicamente.

El rubio bostezó por vigésima vez y estiró sus piernas apoyándolas sobre la mesa y estirando sus brazos. Por su parte la ojiverde encendió el televisor y apoyó su cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón. Comenzó a cambiar los canales, sin prestarles mayor atención, hasta que decidió apagarlo.

Miró el reloj que colgaba sobre la chimenea y el cual marcaba las ocho en punto, de seguro sus compañeros ya estaban por llegar. Miró al ojiazul quien por quinta vez en el día estaba en las nubes. Sonrió de manera pícara, aquella mirada la conocía a la perfección, no por nada había estado enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha tantos años.

Se sentó en el sofá y centró su mirada insistentemente en el rostro del rubio, sabía que no tardaría en incomodarse por aquello, por lo cual se vería en la obligación de mirarla. Pasaron solo unos segundos y tal como lo había predicho, el chico zorro la miraba nervioso e intimidado.

-¿y bien…?-preguntó la chica de manera juguetona

-¿y bien qué Sakura-chan…?-preguntó nervioso por la extraña actitud de su amiga

-¿Quién es…?-insistió ella acercando más su rostro y sonriendo emocionada

-¿Quién es quien…?-volvió a cuestionar sin entender el rubio

La chica suspiró con cansancio e irritación. Sabía que Naruto era un poco bruto-bueno bastante- cuando se trataba de captar temas relacionados a lo sentimental…pero eso ya era demasiado, hasta el más idiota lo podía haber entendido.

"_**eso nos demuestras que es más tonto de lo que imaginábamos…"**_

-eso pensé…-carraspeó al ver la confusa mirada del chico y volvió a suspirar derrotada, ya tenía claro que debía explicarle con manzanitas-… ¿Quién es la chica que te esta mandando a las nubes a cada momento baka…?

Solo silencio recibió como respuesta. Un rubor cubría por completo las mejillas del chico quien inmediatamente desviaba su mirada nervioso al no tener respuesta.

-¿q-que te hace pensar…que me gusta alguien Sakura-chan…?

La chica sonrió satisfecha, aquella actitud le aseguraba que estaba en lo correcto-… digamos que es intuición femenina…

Naruto tragó saliva con dificultad. No podía negar más lo que era obvio, le gustaba alguien y ya estaba dando indicios de aquello. Miró de reojos a la pelirosa quien estaba expectante a su respuesta. Suspiró derrotado y la miró con una sonrisa un tanto melancólica.

-es Hinata…-susurró

La ojijade parpadeó tratando de procesar la información. ¿A caso había dicho Hinata? ¿Sus oídos no habían escuchado mal?

"_**¡¡sha!! ¡¡Dijo Hinata!! ¡¡Por fin el baka se fijó en Hinata!!-**_gritó eufórica Shannaro mientras mandaba puñetazos al aire mostrando entusiasmo y felicidad.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Sakura no tardó en aparecer. Se abalanzó hacia el chico y lo abrazó con dulzura.

-lo sabía, lo sabía…¡¡oh Naruto baka!! ¡¡Te habías demorado mucho!!-el rubio la miró confuso

-¿Cómo dices que dijiste?

-¡¡te demoraste mucho en darte cuenta baka!! ¡¡Hinata estará muy feliz una vez que se lo digas!!

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del lugar, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la chica. Con lentitud se enderezó y miró al joven que permanecía con la vista pegada al suelo y sin mostrar ninguna seña de felicidad.

-¿Qué sucede Naruto…?

El aludido la miró y volvió a sonreír de esa manera melancólica-…yo no soy apto para estar con alguien como Hinata Sakura-chan… ella... pertenece a una familia reconocida de buen linaje…y yo…solo soy…yo…

Se sintió el ruido del viento golpeando los amplios ventanales de la mansión, algunos grillos cantando y uno que otro gato callejero caminando por entre los tejados.

La ojiverde aún no podía salir de su estupor. Aún no podía creer que aquellas palabras llenas de tristeza y desconfianza hubiesen salido de la boca de Naruto…de Naruto Uzumaki, el Ninja más confianzudo que Konoha había tenido. El chico que soñaba con ser Hokage a pesar de las dificultades que esto acarreaba…ese no podía ser Naruto…

"_**¡¡golpéalo por baka!! ¡¡Golpéalo por baka!!"**_

_-cállate Shannaro…_-gruñó la chica sin dejar de mirar al rubio, quien permanecía en silencio y ausente-…baka…-susurró lo suficientemente alto para que la escuchase

-¿Cómo dices…?

-eres un baka Naruto…-gruñó la chica observándolo ahora irritada-… ¿Cómo te preocupas por algo así? ¿Eres tonto o te haces? ¿Si te gusta Hinata por que no haces algo para estar a su lado…?-el rubio trató de rechistar pero ella se lo impidió-…¡¡no quiero excusas Naru-baka!! ¡¡ ¿Que importa que ella tenga un buen linaje…?!! ¡¡ ¿Qué importa lo que los demás puedan o no puedan pensar de su relación?!! ¡¡Lo que importa es que los dos se quieren y por eso no importa si deben luchar contra viento y marea!! ¡¡Lo que importa es que estén juntos!!-los ojos azules del chico se abrieron con sorpresa, jamás pensó escuchar algo así saliendo de los labios de la pelirosa

-S-Sakura-chan…

La chica lo miraba con el seño fruncido. Luego de unos segundos relajó sus facciones y le otorgó una cálida sonrisa.

-además…

-¿eh?

-¿Quién mejor pareja para ella que el futuro Hokage? ¿No?...-concluyó mientras sonreía cálidamente, sacándole una sonrisa agradecida al rubio.

Pasó sus brazos por sus hombros y la atrajo hacia si. Ella se apoyó en su pecho y sonrió ante aquel contacto. No eran necesarias las palabras, solo con aquel abrazo le hizo entender su agradecimiento. Se acurrucó más sobre su pecho, y el la trajo más a si. Aquella calidez hacía mucho tiempo que no la sentían. Era algo lleno de cariño, respeto, compañía…era algo fraterno.

Sonrieron al darse cuenta de la situación. Nunca antes se habían imaginado poder estar siquiera en la misma habitación sin que EL saliera ileso.

El sueño comenzaba a ganarles con lentitud, por lo cual simplemente se dejaron llevar por ello, pero sin siquiera separarse ni un centímetro. Disfrutaban la compañía del otro, ella disfrutaba la compañía que le brindaba su hermano y el disfrutaba la calidez que le otorgaba su hermana.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Abrieron la puerta con lentitud y entraron a la casa refunfuñando su suerte. La Hokage los había llamado para una misión de rango C y terminaron en la aldea de la arena realizando misiones de rango D…¡¡D!! Eso era realmente frustrante…sobre todo para Uchiha. Hacía tres años que había dejado de ser gennin y estaba realizando misiones de ese tipo…eso era humillante.

Caminaron sin decir media palabra hasta la sala, ya que las luces se encontraban encendidas.

-de seguro Sakura y Naruto nos estuvieron esperando para la cena…-dijo sonriente Kakashi, mientras sacaba su icha-icha.

-hmp…-gruñó el moreno cerrando los ojos por el cansancio.

Ingresaron a la sala y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a los susodichos, durmiendo. Aunque eso no hubiese sido tan sorprendente si no hubiesen estado A-BRA-ZA-DOS.

Una peligrosa mirada se apoderó del Uchiha. ¿Desde cuando ellos dos se habían vuelto tan unidos?

Kakashi sonrió al ver la expresión de su antiguo pupilo. Iba a ser interesante ver como Uchiha manifestaba…celos. Sonrió de manera traviesa y se acercó al sillón donde descansaban ambos jóvenes, acuclillándose a una distancia prudente.

-¿no te parece adorable Sasuke…? –preguntó con cierta maldad al ver que la vena palpitante del chico comenzaba a asomarse, a pesar de que mostrara un semblante frío como de costumbre-… ¿Quién sabe...? al parecer Naruto y Sakura se están llevando mejor de lo creí…lo más seguro es que pronto anuncien su noviazgo…¿no estas de acuerdo?

Golpe bajo. Eso había sido un golpe bajo a su orgullo. Caminó hasta las escaleras, de pronto se le había ido todo el apetito. Intentó ignorar las palabras dichas por su antiguo sensei. Además ¿Qué demonios le importaba si el _dobe_ y la _molestia_ entablaban una relación? Incluso mejor para él… así se desharía de dos pájaros de un tiro.

Kakashi sonrió triunfante ante la reacción del ojinegro. Ya podía ver lo que sucedería más adelante. ¡¡Oh si que se iba a divertir!!

Sonrió con maldad mientras tomaba uno de los chales que cubrían los brazos del sillón, cubriendo a ambos chicos. Se acercó hasta la entrada de la sala y posó su mano sobre el interruptor, antes de apagarlo volvió a mirarlos y sonrió de manera paternal, sabía que quería a esos niños a pesar de que igual se divertía a cuesta de ellos, aún así los quería como si fuesen sus propios hijos. Apagó las luces y subió las escaleras en silencio.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

O.o guau!! este capitulo si que fue largo XD

Espero les haya gustado…^^

Esta vez quise poner un lado más sentimental a la historia…graficando la relación de Naruto y Sakura…cuando comenzó la serie ella lo golpeaba por todo y por nada y eso de igual manera me molestaba…pero en Naruto Shippuden se grafica un lazo más estrecho puesto que ambos son el apoyo del otro…la diferencia es que según lo que se explica y se grafica en la serie, Sakura estaría confusa con respecto a sus sentimientos por Naruto…en mi punto de vista, creo que es más que nada porque el le otorgo el apoyo y el cariño que quiso que Sasuke le demostrara y la ausencia de este ultimo terminó confundiéndola… pero yo estoy SEGURA que lo que Sakura siente por Naruto y viceversa es un amor fraterno…nada mas…por eso quise que quedara claro aquí ^^ para que no haya confusiones en un futuro!

SASUSAKU 4 EVER!!

Jajaja muy fan lo se XD

Espero les haya gustado el capi…

Le agradezco sus comentarios-los cuales son muy bien recibidos- y también agradezco a la gente que agrega a su lista de favoritos mi humilde historia…

Itsumo arigatou!! ^^

Sin más que decir…les doy las gracias a mis fieles lectoras :D!!

Y un enorme beso!!

Nos leemos ;)

Se despide atentamente

___NinfaOscura___


	6. Celos

**Tres hombres y una Kunoichi**

De antemano está decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y que esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro :) solo por mera entretención.

Aclaraciones:

-blablablabla los personajes hablan

"_**blablabla"**__****__**Inner de Sakura**_

_Pensamientos_

_-----flash back----_

_--------------- cambio de escena_

Si más que decir….espero les guste mi historia :D

**********************************************************************

_**Capítulo V**__**I: **_**Celos.**

Observó nuevamente a la pareja que se encontraba desayunando frente a él. Ya había pasado una semana aproximadamente, y aún no podía olvidar aquella escena que tanto lo había desconcertado. Aunque no entendía el porque de tal desconcierto. Miró a la pelirosa, la cual reía-quizás por algún comentario estúpido de parte del ojiazul, eso lo irritó.

_-menudos idiotas…-_gruñó mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café-…_ahora se la pasan hablando y riendo por todo y nada…_

Cerró los ojos con pesadez intentando ignorar las constantes rizotas de sus compañeros. No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando él ya se había levantado y había salido de la mansión dando un fuerte portazo, estremeciendo a quienes minutos antes, estaban histéricos de risa.

-¿Qué le sucede a Sasuke? Hace días que lo noto muy extraño…-exclamó la chica intentando parecer indiferente

-no lo se… quizás ya se enteró de a cuenta del cine…-un escalofría recorrió su espalda al imaginar el rostro de Uchiha al ver la cantidad de dinero que tendría que desembolsar

-no, no lo creo…de ser así no estarías ileso Naru-baka…-rió la kunoichi mientras terminaba su café ante la irritada mirada del shinobi

-ese apodo no me gusta _gatita_…-gruñó enfatizando lo último

-al igual que a mí no me gusta ese apodo…-gruñó también-…Naru-baka…

El chico se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca de disgusto, sacándole una leve carcajada a la pelirosa. La chicha suspiró y miró el reloj que estaba en la pared. Marcaba las diez en punto, debía ir al hospital. Bufó molesta mientras tomaba su mochila, caminó hasta el rubio y revolvió su cabello.

-Nos vemos en la tarde Naru-baka…-escuchó los alegatos del chico y rió por lo bajo-… _aún le falta madurar…_

"_**¡¡sha!! ¡¡Es un bebé Shannaro!!"**_

Salió de la casa, mientras posaba una mano por encima de su rostro al sentir tan potentes los rayos del sol. Aquella mañana era cálida, típica mañana de verano. Estiró sus brazos y aspiró profundamente el aroma de la brisa. Aquello la animaba cada mañana, era algo que le daba fuerzas para poder ir a trabajar. Caminó un tanto y volteó a ver al joven que yacía apoyado en un árbol que adornaba aquel amplio jardín. Sonrió traviesamente al ver su semblante tan frío y distante, le causaba gracia ver que alguien pudiese estar con esa cara más de un día y no soltar siquiera una carcajada…le demostraba que era un amargado.

"_**¡¡se ve tan lindo cuando está pensativo!!"**_

_-no seas tonta Shannaro… no es lindo ver a un amargado…_

"_**¡¡Sasuke-kun no es un amargado!!**__**"**_

_-ya__...-_caminó hasta él y se detuvo a un par de metros, cubriéndose por completo con la sombra del frondoso árbol-… ¿oye Sasuke?-el ojinegro ni la miró-¿Estas molesto?-insistió ella, al verse ignorada. El simplemente cerró los ojos con cansancio y suspiró levemente.

-hmp…-fue todo lo que contestó

La chica hizo una leve mueca y desvió la mirada. Pasaron unos pocos segundos en silencio, incómodos para ella. Suspiró derrotada para luego retomar el camino hasta el hospital. Aquel día ni ella ni Sasuke estaban de ánimos para discutir.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

La observó irse un tanto irritada. No era que le importase, pero tampoco le agradaba saber que por su _conversación_-si es que podía llamarla así- ella haya terminado ofuscada.

-_molesta…_-pensó sin dejar de mirar la reja por donde segundos antes su compañera había salido

Alzó su mirada centrándose en el movimiento de las hojas que danzaban con el compás de la brisa. El sonido que provocaban cada vez que se rozaban era algo que le trasmitía paz y lo calmaba con rapidez…era por eso que en ese último tiempo, cada vez que esa extraña _ira _se apoderaba de su pecho al ver al rubio y a la ojijade tan_ juntos_, salía y se apoyaba en el tronco de ese antiguo árbol, inhalando el aroma del verano y escuchando el susurro de las hojas.

_-tsk… ¿Qué mierda me pasa?_-gruñó al no sentir que esa sensación desaparecía en lo más mínimo

Suspiró sonoramente mientras emprendía camino hasta el campo de entrenamiento. Curiosamente esa _terapia_ no había tenido mayores resultados aquel día, por lo cual tendría que recurrir al _plan B_ ¿Cuál era? Pues era bastante obvio…_entrenar_.

Caminó sin prestar mayor atención al sendero, ignorando las todavía intrigadas, temerosas, decepcionadas y admiradas miradas de los habitantes. Aquello le era normal, a veces desagradable, pero ese día le era un asunto sin importancia, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de descifrar el por que… ¿Por qué cada vez que veía a ese par de idiotas juntos, sentía que algo le ardía en el pecho? ¿Por qué cada vez que veía al dobe posar un brazo por encima de los hombros de la kunoichi, o si bien la abrazaba, deseaba matarlo a golpes? ¿Por qué cada vez que ella le otorgaba una sonrisa a Uzumaki se sentía traicionado?

Eran muchas preguntas que no tenían respuestas. ¿De donde salía aquel sentimiento de odio tan profundo hacia el chico zorro cada vez y solo cada vez que este se acercaba a la pelirosa?

-¡¡_mierda Sasuke…!! ¡¡ ¿En qué demonios estas pensando?!!_

Apresuró el pasó intentando olvidar esas estúpidas dudas. Estaba arto de seguir cuestionándose algo que a él _no le importaba en lo más mínimo._ ¿Por qué tenía que interesarle si ellos eran novios o no? Era problema de _ELLOS, _únicamente de ellos…no_ suyo,_ no tenía ningún mono que pintar allí.

-entonces ¿Por qué estoy tan molesto…?-susurró mientras apretaba sus puños a medida que disminuía el paso

-eso es típico de ti Sasuke…-dijo una voz ya bastante conocida para él-…no debías extrañarte al verte molesto…incluso diría que ya debes estar acostumbrado ¿no?

-¿Qué quieres Kakashi? Hoy no estoy de humor para tus tonterías…-gruñó mientras retomaba con rapidez su camino puesto que ya estaba próximo a llegar al campo de entrenamiento.

-¡¡uyy que genio!!-bromeó el shinobi quien apareció de la nada frente al dueño del sharingan-…hacía tiempo que no te veía con esos ánimos…incluso pensé que con la llegada de Sakura habías a cambiar un poco…-continuó el peliplateado sin despegar su vista de su icha-icha.

Frunció el seño ante el comentario de su antiguo sensei-… ¿Qué idioteces dices…?-refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos y mirando al hombre con altanería-…si tienes tiempo para decir babosadas será mejor que lo desperdicies en algo más útil…

El hombre no respondió, en cambio siguió leyendo su libro sin prestar ni un poco de atención al comentario del Uchiha. Cambió de página una y otra vez, ante la impaciente mirada del ojinegro, el cual estaba expectante a cualquier reacción fuera de lo normal de su parte. Sonrió tras su mascara al encontrar aquello que estaba buscando, miró por encima del libro al joven quien seguía mirándolo ahora con irritación por su falta de interés. Cerró el libro con lentitud y lo guardó en su respectivo bolsillo, para luego cruzarse de brazos y cerrar los ojos dándole a entender a cualquiera que se encontraba meditando.

-¿ne Sasuke…?-llamó de repente el sensei. El aludido alzó una ceja, no le agradaba el tono que el hombre estaba utilizando-… ¿alguna vez has sentido _odio_ hacia _alguien_, pero _solo_ cuando _tiene _o está _cerca_ de _algo_ que consideras que debiera _ser tuyo_…?

Aquella pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, aunque mantuvo su rostro frío e impávido, no iba a demostrar vulnerabilidad alguna y mucho menos ante Kakashi. Pero aún así las palabras dichas por el, le recordaban sus recientes sentimientos hacia sus compañeros…

Sentía odio hacia Naruto cada vez que tocaba a Sakura…pero ¿Por qué? Sakura no le pertenecía, ni siquiera le importaba... entonces ¿Por qué sentía que las palabras de Kakashi encajaban tan bien a la situación que estaba experimentando…?

-no…-contestó de manera osca entrecerrando los ojos-…jamás lo he sentido…

-¡OH! ¿De verdad…?-cuestionó con falsa sorpresa el shinobi-…que extraño…

Se sintió más irritado de lo que ya estaba ante la notoria burla. ¿Qué era lo que intentaba demostrar con eso…?

-pues te diré Sasuke, es un sentimiento bastante normal…sobretodo cuando una persona te interesa…y la otra, pues…es tu amiga…-prosiguió el hombre mientras caminaba hasta la roca más cercana y se dejaba caer sobre ella-…es normal que algunas veces sintamos…_celos…_-concluyó enfatizando notoriamente lo último

Sus ojos negros se volvieron color sangre de pronto. Su rostro se había oscurecido, volviendo sus facciones aún más duras y frías. De manera casi imperceptible para un ojo inexperto, se había traslado velozmente hasta posarse detrás del shinobi, quien sonreía ampliamente al conseguir su cometido.

-¿de que mierda hablas Kakashi…?-susurró amenazadoramente tras su espalda

-¿Qué te pasa Sasuke…? ¿Por qué te pones así…?-preguntó el peliplateado mostrándose tranquilo a pesar de la situación-… ¿a caso he tocado un tema delicado?-insistió tentando su suerte-…pero tenía entendido que jamás te habías sentido así… ¿o a caso estabas mintiendo?

La mandíbula de Sasuke crujió. No sabía exactamente que era lo que más le molestaba… ¿Qué Kakashi se metiera en sus asuntos…? o ¿Qué tuviera razón?

No, ese idiota no podía tener razón…porque para que él sintiera celos, debía estar interesado por la _molestia_, y eso no era así…

-bueno ahora que lo pienso…-continuó Kakashi posando un dedo sobre su barbilla-…has estado actuando muy extraño desde aquel día en que encontramos a Naruto y a Sakura…-hizo una breve pausa, causando que los músculos del chico se tensaran notoriamente a pesar de estar cubiertos por su haori-…_abrazados_…

La ira se apoderó ciegamente de él. De un rápido movimiento sacó su espada y cortó el cuello del idiota que lo había sacado de quicio. Vio como su cabeza comenzaba a caer lentamente pero que esta a pesar de todo estaba ausente de algún rastro de sangre. Gruñó enfurecido.

-hijo de…-justo en ese instante un fuerte "puff" se escuchó. Sasuke vio como un tronco ocupaba el puesto del hombre y caía estrepitosamente al suelo, provocando que su sangre hirviera aún más.

-¿Qué tan tonto crees que soy eh Sasuke?

El chico alzó su mirada para encontrarse con el único ojo de Kakashi, el cual trasmitía diversión por lo sucedido.

Gruñó por lo bajo mientras desactivaba su Sharingan. Estaba molesto era totalmente cierto…pero no iba a volver a cometer ese error otra vez…sabía que la Hokage aún desconfiaba-y tenía razones suficientes- por eso no podía arriesgarse a ser exiliado de la aldea por culpa del idiota de su ex sensei.

-deja de provocarme Kakashi…porque te aseguro que la próxima vez no te libras…

El hombre rió de buena gana, irritándolo aún más. Saltó hasta donde se encontraba y posó una mano sobre la cabeza el moreno despeinando un poco sus rebeldes cabellos.

-no seas un chiquillo tan temperamental Sasuke…-rió el hombre ante la irritada mirada del joven-…y no seas tan orgulloso ¿Por qué no admites que sientes celos?...-dicho lo último desapareció con un "puff" antes de que la kunai del ojinegro se clavara en su estómago.

-maldito cobarde…-susurró amenazante mientras guardaba el arma-_tsk… que estoy celoso… ¿de que…? ¿De que Sakura le preste más atención al dobe…?_

Aquel pensamiento lo hizo enfurecer. Antes él era el centro del universo para Haruno, él era su idolatría, el era su mundo, su aire…era su todo. Ahora parecía que todo aquello, todos esos sentimientos, toda esa atención estaba concentrada en el rubio…

Esperó el gemido de su orgullo, el cual nunca llegó. Era extraño, puesto que las pocas veces que se vio superado cualquiera fuese el caso, su orgullo gemía de dolor y eso lo motivaba a cobrar venganza y a superar a cualquiera que osara sobrepasarlo siquiera un centímetro…entonces…¿Por qué esta vez era diferente…? ¿Qué tenía de diferente la situación?

Apoyó su mano sobre el tronco más cercano. Estaba furioso, puesto que no entendía que era lo que le sucedía. ¿Por qué su orgullo no reaccionaba al verse desplazado de la atención de Sakura…y en vez de eso un sentimiento de frustración y… ¿dolor quizás? se apoderaba de su pecho, oprimiéndolo a tal punto que le costaba respirar?

-_celos…_

Chasqueó la lengua cuando aquella palabra cruzó su mente. El no estaba celoso, no podía estar celoso, porque no sentía absolutamente nada hacia Sakura Haruno, por lo cual…

Golpeó brutalmente el árbol que se encontraba a su lado. Este cayó estrepitosamente al suelo y provocó un leve temblor…Sasuke hizo una mueca de disgusto. Ahora iba a estar todo el santo día pensando en las estúpidas palabras de Kakashi.

-no estoy celoso…-gruñó tratando de convencerse

Miró el cielo que estaba totalmente oscuro. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta lo rápido que el día había pasado y él ni siquiera se había percatado ¿cuento rato estuvo perdiendo el tiempo con Kakashi? Bufó molesto por última vez y emprendió camino a la mansión…aquella situación lo había agotado de sobremanera.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Suspiró cansada a penas salió del edificio. Aquel día había tenido solo urgencias menores…aburrido. Miró las calles, las cuales permanecían totalmente desiertas, y era de esperar puesto que ya casi eran las once.

_-maldita venganza…-_gruñó al recordar que aún no se libraba del castigo impuesto por su sensei

Una leve brisa meció sus cabellos levantando un poco de polvo, por lo que cerró los ojos para protegerse de aquel.

"_**¡¡malditas partículas de polvo!! ¡¡ ¿Como osan dejarnos ciegas?!!"**_

-realmente no se como te soporto…-murmuró la chica mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro

"_**¡¡sin mi no podrías vivir!! ¡¡Sha!!"**_

-sí, sí como tu digas…-exclamó moviendo las manos restándole importancia a lo dicho por su inner

-¿Sakura…?

La chica se sobresaltó. No era la primera vez que ESA persona la había atrapado hablando sola. Aquello la hizo enrojecer. Volteó a ver al joven que la miraba con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa un tanto burlona.

"_**¡¡sha!! ¡¡**__**Es el!! ¡¡Es el!! ¡¡Es EL!! ¡¡SASUKE-KUN!!"**_

-Ho-hola Sasuke…

El chico sonrió con arrogancia y se cruzó de brazos-…ya decía yo que te habías demorado mucho para enloquecer…-bromeó provocando que las mejillas de la chica se inflaran, haciéndola ver realmente adorable

-no seas idiota Uchiha…-gruñó ofendida mientras se cruzaba de brazos-… ¡que de vez en cuando piense en voz alta no signifique que este loca! ¿Me entendiste?

-hmp…-dijo este con una media sonrisa.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio. El mirándola fijamente y ella ignorando la penetrante y fuerte mirada que le proporcionaba. Lo observó por el rabillo del ojo, incómoda. Se maldijo interiormente…ya estaba cansada de seguir experimentando ese estúpido nerviosismos cada vez que el moreno estaba cerca de ella y la miraba con esa intensidad.

"_**¡¡eso es porque aún te gusta sha!!"**_

_-no seas ridícula… sabes que no es verdad…_

"_**entonces**__** si no es verdad… ¿Por qué tiemblas? o ¿Por qué te enfadas cada vez que él sale a misión y justo ese día tienes libre…? ¿Por qué te llenas de ira cada vez que ves como otras lo miran o intentan acercarse a él? O mejor aún… ¿Por qué últimamente has tenido esos sueños eró…?"**_

Un poderoso sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas-…¡¡cállate Shannaro!!-gritó histérica olvidándose de QUIEN tenía al lado

-¿disculpa…?-preguntó divertido por la extraña reacción de la chica

-_mierda…_

"_**¡¡**__**Sha!! ¡¡Por fin sabe mi nombre!! ¡¡Shaaa!! ¡¡Este es un momento realmente unic-…!"**_

_-¡¡CÁLLATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ!!_-la joven carraspeó y sonrió forzosamente-…e-este bueno… ¿Qué tarde es no? Mejor vamos a casa…-dijo tratando de cambiar el tema

-hmp…

Caminaron en silencio. Ambos estaban en mundos diferentes. Él pensando sobre las palabras de Kakashi y ella…pues ella golpeando a su inner por las constantes vergüenzas que ha tenido que pasar últimamente.

Uchiha cerró los ojos y suspiró sonoramente, captando la atención de la kunoichi. Lo miró por breves instantes. Sus labios un par de veces se entreabrieron para decir algo, pero ningún sonido salía de ellos, por lo que desistió y prefirió seguir en silencio.

-Sakura…-la aludida se tensó ante el repentino quiebre del hielo

-¿Qué sucede…?

Dudó unos momentos. ¿Por qué debía preguntarle algo así? ¿Por qué simplemente no aceptaba las cosas como tal? Ellos estaban juntos y eso a él no debía importarle… ¿entonces por qué tenía la necesidad de preguntarle…?

-_porque necesitas escucharlo de su boca…_

-¿ne…Sasuke…?-llamó nerviosa la chica al ver el semblante sombrío del ojinegro

-_¿Por qué…?_

-¿Sasuke…me estas asustando que sucede?

_-porque estas celoso…_

_-¿_Sasuke…?-tomó el brazo del aludido, quien la miró con desconcierto. Pasaron varios minutos así, ella sujetando su brazo y el mirándola interrogante-… ¿Qué pasa Sasuke…?

La brisa sopló con intensidad, jugando esta vez con los cabellos de ambos. Sakura se estremeció al sentir los tensos músculos del Uchiha, quien no dejaba de mirarla de una manera indescifrable…era como si intensase preguntarle algo, pero que ella a pesar de intentarlo no podía entender.

Con lentitud soltó el brazo del moreno y se sonrojó poderosamente al ver que a pesar de todo, él seguía mirándola de esa forma tan extraña. Pasados un par de minutos, la ronca voz del joven llegó hasta sus oídos.

-¿Sakura… tú--…?-antes de poder continuar, una voz chillona se escuchó a lo lejos captando la atención de ambos.

-¡¡Sakura-chan!! ¡¡Teme!!-gritó el rubio mientras disminuía la velocidad hasta detenerse por completo frente a ellos-…e-estaba p-preocupado… ¿Por qué demoraron tanto? ¡Pensé que les había ocurrido algo?

-¿ni que fuera tan débil como tú dobe?-gruñó el ojinegro cruzándose de brazos

-¡¡así me agradeces que me preocupe por ti Sasuke-teme!!

-nadie pidió que lo hicieras _Usuratonkachi…_

_-¡¡_eres un…!!

La kunoichi suspiró irritada, estaba demasiado cansada como para lidiar con esos dos. Con lentitud se acercó al rubio y tomó su oreja-tal como a un niño pequeño-y comenzó a caminar, a pesar de los alegatos del rubio.

-no seas llorón Naru-baka…te comportas como un bebé…

-¡¡no es verdad Sakura-chan!!

Sasuke miró como ambos se alejaban. Un sentimiento agrio se apoderó nuevamente en su pecho. No es que envidiara que Sakura lo tratara como a un bebé…¡¡eso jamás!! Pero sí, debía admitir que envidiaba la atención, las sonrisas, las miradas que le entregaba al idiota de Uzumaki.

Sonrió con amargura al darse cuenta de su situación. Por fin había entendido una cosa. Estaba celoso, aquello era algo que no podía seguir negando…por lo que tampoco podía negar que Haruno era la primera mujer que había logrado despertar ese sentimiento en él…

-mierda…-gruñó entre dientes

Estaba interesando en su compañera, eso era algo que no podía negar. El Sasuke Uchiha estaba experimentando aquello que llaman _amor_. Pero lo peor del asunto era que efectivamente estaba de celoso… ¿pero de quien? De Naruto Uzumaki ni más ni menos…eso, eso era realmente humillante.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Yupis! Otro capi!! :P

Jeje

Espero que les guste ^^ al igual que el anterior!

No saben lo feliz que me sentí cuando leí sus comentarios!! Al igual que me reí bastante porque muchas me transmitieron su emoción!!

Antes que nada quiero hacer una breve aclaración…estos días estoy subiendo los capi seguidos, porque aprovecho mis días libres, pero puede que ya desde la próxima semana me tarde más, porque volveré a la U a estudiar :P

Peeerooo en fin!!

Al menos tengo la idea clara y el final claro! Jajaja

Al igual que tengo un capitulo que se que será de su agrado ^^ por ende también quiero apresurarme para llegar pronto a él…

Les dejo un besote enorme a cada una y mil agradecimientos por seguir mi historia 

No saben lo feliz que me hacen de verdad!!

Me despido atentamente

___NinfaOscura___


	7. El tipo

**Tres hombres y una Kunoichi**

De antemano está decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y que esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro :) solo por mera entretención.

Aclaraciones:

-blablablabla los personajes hablan

"_**blablabla"**__****__**Inner de Sakura**_

_Pensamientos_

_-----flash back----_

_--------------- cambio de escena_

Si más que decir….espero les guste mi historia :D

_**Aclaración:**_ este capitulo esta basado en un capitulo de la serie "Two and half men" pero lo ambienté totalmente a la serie y procuré a que no se asemejara tanto a dicho episodio.

Y otra cosa, en este capítulo aparecerá un personaje de mi creación :) el si me pertenece jejeje :P

**********************************************************************

_**Capítulo VII: **_**El "tipo"**

Bufó molesto al ver que nuevamente la puerta del baño se encontraba cerrada. Curiosamente su querida compañera se le ocurría tomar un baño justo cuando él iba a hacerlo. Gruñó por lo bajo mientras salía del cuarto y se dirigía al otro baño que se encontraba al final del pasillo.

Se desnudó con lentitud y abrió la llave para luego meterse sin siquiera regular la temperatura. Dejó que las gotas recorrieran su cuerpo, centrándose en su cuello, puesto que había pasado muy mala noche maldiciendo a su ex sensei y su siempre rival…

-_¿Cuándo fue que pasó esto…?_-apoyó su frente en la pared y cerró los ojos irritado

Golpeó fuertemente la pared y gruñó mil maldiciones. Estaba de muy mal humor, aún recordaba lo ocurrido el día anterior, por eso no deseaba en lo absoluto que ni siquiera le hablasen. Intentó relajarse ante el sonido y la sensación del agua sobre su cuerpo pero un insistente golpeteo llegó hasta sus oídos. Intentó ignorarlo pero este continúo hasta irritarlo más de lo que estaba.

-¡¡ ¿Qué mierda quieres?!!-gritó

-¡¡TEME DEJAME ENTRAR!! ¡¡NECESITO USAR EL BAÑO!!-le contestó histérico Uzumaki, quien danzaba intentando aguantar.

Un tic se apoderó de la ceja del Uchiha. ¿A caso ahora no podía ni siquiera darse una ducha en paz? Hizo una mueca debatiéndose mentalmente, si hacerlo sufrir, pero aquello significaba tener que aguantar sus gritos, o bien, dejarlo entrar y deshacerse de él lo antes posible…Decidió por lo último.

-¡esta abierto dobe!

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente mostrando a un desesperado rubio. Uchiha suspiró y no presto mayor atención. Cerró los ojos tratando de sentir mejor la calidez del agua, estaba molesto con el rubio por la interrupción de la noche anterior por lo que era mejor que intentara distraerse con algo antes que intentase molerlo a golpes.

Pasaron unos segundos, escuchó al kitsune suspirar de alivio por lo que rodó los ojos, ¿tenía que hacer tanto escándalo?

-ayyy…gracias teme pensé que no me dejarías entrar…-dijo sonriente el rubio

-hmp…-gruñó el moreno-…solo no vayas a…-antes de poder terminar, se escuchó el flush de la cadena, provocando que el agua de la ducha saliera congelada-… ¡¡¡MIERDA NARUTO ¿A CASO ERES BRUTO?!!!-gritó colérico alejándose un poco del agua

-¿Qué te pasa teme…no eres capaz de aguantar un poco de agua fría?-preguntó burlón el rubio ignorante del mal humor de Uchiha. Una sonrisa malvada surcó sus labios, con lentitud puso su mano sobre la cadena

-¡¡déjate de hablar babosadas y lárgate de aquí!!-le exigió el ojinegro mientras se colocaba de nuevo bajo el agua que recobraba su temperatura

Naruto volvió a sonreír con maldad. Volvió a jalar la cadena y nuevamente un gruñido escapó del moreno. El rubio rió y jaló una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis veces la cadena.

-¡¡NARUTO DEJATE DE HACER IDIOTECES!!-gruñó colérico Sasuke

-jajajajajajajaja ¡¡eres un bebé Sasuke!! –rió histérico el chico sin dejar de jalar la cadena

El ojinegro tomó la toalla más cercana para cubrirse, una vez hecho se dirigió al rubio quien seguía riendo y jalando la cadena sin parar, por lo que no se percató de la cercanía del Uchiha. Antes de poder siquiera tocarle un pelo al kitsune un extraño ruido los sobresaltó. El techo crujió estrepitosamente, ambos se observaron extrañados, eso no era bueno.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Bajó saltando de escalón en escalón. Ese día estaba de un humor estupendo. A pesar de la vergüenza del día anterior. Había tenido una noche muy reponedora y la ducha había sido realmente exquisita. Sonrió felizmente y caminó hasta la cocina, donde se encontraba un peliplateado leyendo su tan usual icha-icha.

-¡¡buenos días Kakashi-sensei!!-saludó entusiasmada la pelirosa mientras sacaba un vaso y se servía su acostumbrado jugo de naranja

-¡buenos días Sakura! Amaneciste de buen humor…eso es bueno…-sonrió el hombre tras su mascara, pero sin despegar su vista de su libro

-jejeje si…-rió la chica-…pasé una buena noche… ¿y usted?

-ehhh si…también gracias por preguntar-contestó el hombre mirando por fin a la chica la cual se encontraba abriendo la llave para poner a hervir la tetera.

Un extraño ruido los sobresaltó a ambos a penas ella abrió la llave. Parpadearon confusos y miraron hacia el techo, puesto que de allí provenía el sonido.

Sakura alzó una ceja y un leve escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Nuevamente se escuchó ese ruido y una gota cayó en su frente.

Posó su mano con lentitud en el lugar donde había caído dicha gota y arrugó el seño-… ¿Qué…a caso es agua?-miró extrañada su mano intentando descifrar como una gota de agua había caído sobre su cabeza.

-ehhh…Sakura…-la aludida lo miró -…si yo fuera tu saldría de allí…-advirtió el sensei levantándose y alejándose hasta el marco de la puerta, su instinto le estaba advirtiendo que lo que iba a ocurrir no seria bueno.

-¿Cómo di--…?

Antes de poder decir más, el techo volvió a crujir rompiéndose por completo, dejando caer estrepitosamente un río sobre la chica quien ahogó un gemido por la sorpresa. Kakashi parpadeó y luego tragó con dificultad ante la escena. Vio como solo gotas caían sobre una empapada pelirosa, quien aún no salía de su asombro.

"_**¡¡¡SHAAAAA!! ¡¡ESTABA CONGELADA!! ¿Qué MIERDA PASÓ?"**_

Una vena palpitante se situó en su sien, en esos instantes una sola idea cruzaba por su mente, puesto que no tenía que ser adivina para saber quienes habían sido los culpables…. En esos instantes solo deseaba…¡¡MATAR A UN PAR DE SHINOBIS!!

-¡¡¡NAAAARUUUUTOOOO!!! ¡¡¡SAAASUUUUKEEEE!!!-gritó colérica mientras caminaba hasta la puerta con su aura de pelea a todo lo que daba, estremeciendo al peliplateado que la miraba atemorizado

-uh-oooh…realmente me agradaba ese par…-suspiró con cansancio mientras colocaba sus manos en los bolsillos para luego sonreír divertido-…aunque creo que será divertido ver lo que sucederá…

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ambos jóvenes se estremecieron al escuchar sus nombres. Algo había ocurrido después de aquellos ruidos y ese algo había provocado la furia de la pelirosa.

-¡¡ ¿Qué mierda hiciste dobe?!!-gruñó colérico el moreno mirando al rubio quien tiritaba de pies a cabeza

-n-no fue mi culpa teme…-se excusó este mirando un posible escondite, sus instinto de supervivencia le decía que lo mejor que podía hacer era escapar de allí

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, ambos hombres miraron a la kunoichi quien estaba completamente empapada, provocando que sus ropas se apegaran más a sus formas y dándole un toque un tanto sensual, o al menos fue así como Sasuke lo había percibido. Aunque ese sentimiento desapareció inmediatamente al ver la furia que emanaba de aquellos ojos jade, que solo les gritaba una cosa…los iba a matar lenta y dolorosamente.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de ambos. Debían admitir que cuando la pelirosa se enfadaba les atemorizaba. Sasuke tragó levemente, era una vergüenza sentirse así…pero sería realmente idiota no hacerlo, puesto que la fuerza bruta de la chica era capaz de matarlo y eso no lo deseaba…al menos no todavía.

"_**¡¡**__**aplástalos!! ¡¡Aplástalos!!"-**_gruñó su inner mientras lanzaba golpes al aire furiosa

-¿Qué hi-ci-e-ron?-preguntó amenazante la chica

-el dobe fue el culpable…-gruñó el Uchiha mientras desviaba la mirada tratando de mostrarse indiferente

-¡¡eso es mentira!! ¡¡Sakura-chan el teme empezó todo!!-se defendió el rubio apuntando al moreno

-¡¡ ¿Qué mierda dices _Usuratonkachi?!! _

-¡Que tu empezaste! ¡¡Si no estuvieras con ese humor de perros todos los días quizás no lo hubiera hecho!!-argumentó irritado el ojiazul acercándose amenazadoramente al Uchiha

-¡¡si estoy o no de mal humor no es tú asunto así que no me culpes por tus idioteces!!-gruñó colérico el moreno

Ambos shinobis comenzaron a discutir sobre la situación, olvidándose por completo de la presencia de la empapada kunoichi. La pelirosa se mantuvo al margen de la discusión, pero la vena que estaba en su sien se agrandaba más y más, irritándola de sobremanera. Su animada mañana se había dio al caño.

"_**¡¡sangre!! ¡¡Sangre!! ¡¡Sangre!!"**_

_-oh no te preocupes de eso…habrá bastante…-_dijo escalofriantemente la chica-…_ ¿con quien empezamos primero?_

"_**¡¡¡Naru-baka…!!! Aunque…con él es suficiente ¿no crees? ¡¡Sasuke-kun es muy lindo como para que lo mates!!**_"-chilló su inner mientras colocaba cara de cordero a medio morir

Un golpe sordo se dejó escuchar sacándola de sus pensamientos. Frente a ella ambos shinobis se encontraban golpeándose, eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Se hizo crujir los nudillos…ahora iban a saber quien era Sakura Haruno.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Kakashi rió de buena gana al ver la escena que se le estaba presentando. Un Naruto con los dos ojos morados haciéndolo parecer un mapache-eso lo hizo reír más que otra cosa- y a un Sasuke con diferentes magulladuras y un leve tono amoratado en la mejilla pero aún mostrando su rostro indiferente.

-¿Quién lo diría…? ¿Dos hombres recibiendo una paliza de una indefensa y pequeña kunoichi?-dijo burlón ganándose dos frías miradas

-de indefensa y de pequeña no tiene nada…-dijeron al unísono los jóvenes recordando la paliza que la chica les había dado

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que apareciera la pelirosa con una toalla tratando de secar sus largos cabellos. Los miró llena de furia, haciéndolos estremecer. Bufó y gruñó unas maldiciones mientras se dirigía al teléfono ante la atenta mirada de los shinobis.

-¿a quien llamas Sakura?-preguntó el peliplateado con curiosidad

-llamaré al tipo…-dijo la chica escuetamente

-¿al tipo…?-preguntaron los tres al unísono

-ajá…-asintió ella-…ya saben el tipo…-contestó mientras terminaba de marcar

-¡oh! El tipo…-la apoyaron Naruto y Kakashi

La kunoichi suspiró y esperó a que le contestaran del otro lado de la línea. Cuando por fin logró comunicarse, sintió que le quitaban el teléfono y colgaban estrepitosamente. Parpadeó un tanto confusa y luego miró al moreno, quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados pero con un semblante bastante irritado.

-¿se puede saber por que lo hiciste?-gruñó la chica mientras ponía sus brazos como jarra

-si tú me dices ¿Por qué diablos quieres llamar al tipo ese…?-contestó el Uchiha mirándola con irritación

-¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Quién va a arreglar todo este desastre?-gruñó la chica mientras apuntaba la cocina

-pero llamarlo significaría tener que gastar dinero…dinero que no tenemos Sa-ku-ra…

La joven hizo una mueca. Sasuke sonrió con autosuficiencia, le gustaba ver el semblante de la chica cada vez que se daba cuenta que él tenía razón. La pelirosa posó su dedo sobre la barbilla y comenzó a meditar la situación, o más bien estaba sacando cuentas.

Debía admitir que Sasuke tenía razón, no tenían suficiente dinero puesto que las misiones que Tsunade les imponía no eran muy bien remuneradas. Suspiró sonoramente y miró al ojinegro quien estaba sonriendo de esa manera tan arrogante, aquello le hirvió más la sangre.

"_**¡¡sha!! ¡Se ve tan bello con esa sonrisa!"**_

_-baka…-_gruñó la pelirosa, quien finalmente se cruzó de brazos y miró al moreno-… nos alcanzaría para hacer los arreglos pertinentes, aunque estaríamos un tanto apretados para terminar el mes…

El chico entrecerró los ojos-…ni creas que pasaré hambre por una estupidez que yo no hice…

-¿entonces cual es tu idea?-preguntó molesta la chica- ¡no podemos pasar sin agua hasta fin de mes! ¡Aun faltan diez días! ¡¡Yo no puedo estar sin ducharme diez días!-terminó por explotar

-nadie dijo que pasaríamos diez días sin agua, no seas tonta…-refunfuñó

Sakura arqueó una ceja-… ¿entonces…como pretendes arreglarlo?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros-…nosotros nos encargaremos…

La pelirosa parpadeó tratando de asimilar la información. Miró a Naruto y a Kakashi quienes estaban intentando escabullirse. El ojinegro miró por el rabillo del ojo y suspiró sonoramente.

-¡¡ni se les ocurra par de idiotas!!-ambos hombres se paralizaron ante la gélida voz del Uchiha

-ajá…-dijo la chica captando su atención-… ¿al menos saben algo sobre cañerías no?-vio que tanto el rubio como el peliplateado negaban furiosamente mientras que Sasuke volvía a encogerse de hombros

-¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?-preguntó evitando contestar la pregunta de la joven

Sakura suspiró, debía admitir que no tenían otra opción, además… ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? Eran hombres, los hombres entienden sobre esas cosas ¿no? No era que fuese machista, pero realmente dudaba que en toda Konoha existiera una mujer que le interesara trabajar en algo así. Hizo una mueca al ver la insistente mirada del moreno.

"_**¡¡dale una oportunidad!!**_-Suplicó su inner-_**¡¡se lo merece!!"**_

-ya…-dijo no muy convencida-…no creo que lo arruinen más de lo que ya está ¿verdad?

-¿por quien me tomas…? No soy tan idiota como el dobe…

-¡¡¡ ¿Qué DICES TEME?!!! ¡¡¡VEN Y DÍMELO EN LA CARA!!!

La pelirosa rodó los ojos. Tomó la mochila que descansaba sobre uno de los sillones y caminó hasta la entrada. Miró nuevamente a los tres hombres que se encontraban allí y sonrió con malicia.

-tienes hasta las cinco para arreglarlo Uchiha…sino lo haces llamaré al tipo…-sentenció

-créeme que esto no tardará en lo absoluto…-contestó arrogante-…incluso tendremos tiempo para entrenar…

-jajajaja…okey como tú digas…-miró a los que estaban al margen de la situación volviendo a sonreír-…¡¡suerte chicos!!

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, dándoles a entender que estaban solos. Los tres hombres se observaron con atención. Luego se concentraron en el semblante calculador del menor de los Uchiha, el cual estaba intentando idear una posible solución al problema. Observó el reloj, el cual marcaba las once con quince, al menos tenían tiempo de sobra para trabajar si algo no resultaba como quisiera.

Posó sus ojos negros en los dos hombres quienes suspiraron con frustración. Algo les decía que ese día en particular iba a ser realmente largo.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Observó con cuidado la separación que había resultado de la "explosión" de la cañería. Miró los extremos de cada parte y sonrió complacido. No era algo para nada difícil, solo debían unir los dos extremos, nada más… ¿que podría salir mal?

-¿Kakashi-sensei que es lo que ves?-preguntó el rubio tratando de ver por el agujero que había quedado en el techo

La cabeza del peliplateado se asomó-…pues es solo una separación, nada del otro mundo…

-¿entonces es fácil de arreglar?-preguntó el Uchiha sonriendo con arrogancia

-¡¡claro!! Solo hay que unir ambas partes y listo…

-¿y como lo haremos?-cuestionó Uzumaki mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos tratando de pensar-…¡¡ah ya sé!!-exclamó chasqueando los dejos-…¡¡con cinta adhesiva!!

-buena idea…y es económica… ¿verdad Sasuke?-preguntó irónico el sensei, sabía que eso no sería suficiente

-hmp…-gruñó este sin más, entre más rápido terminaran mucho mejor para él

El rubio corrió hasta la cajonera de la cocina donde Sakura les había dicho que estarían todos los utensilios de emergencia. Tomó la cinta y se la lanzó al sensei, quien la cogió hábilmente.

-Naruto…-dijo este

-¿que sucede Kakashi-sensei?

-¿de verdad piensas que es suficiente con esto…?

-¿y que se yo? ¡Además si no crees en mi idea deberías preguntarle al teme…! ¡Puesto que el nos metió en todo esto!-gruñó furioso el rubio

-no seas idiota…no fui yo quien se puso a jalar la cadena para fastidiarme…-contestó de igual forma el Uchiha

Nuevamente comenzaron a discutir, y esta vez era Kakashi quien estaba perdiendo los estribos. En esos instantes podía estar perfectamente leyendo su icha-icha…pero nooo, el par de tontos shinobis que tuvo por alumnos debían arruinar su perfecto panorama.

Gruñó y bajo hasta donde estaban, colocó sus manos tras las cabezas de los respectivos jóvenes y de un solo movimiento las hizo chocar.

-¡¡iiiitteee!!!-chilló el rubio

-¿Qué mierda crees que haces Kakashi?-preguntó furibundo el moreno

El peliplateado simplemente los observó y subió nuevamente hasta el agujero. Miró al Uchiha quien lo observaba con ira y le hizo un ademán con la cabeza, indicándole que subiera. El ojinegro obedeció a regañadientes. De un salto se encontraba al lado de Kakashi.

-¿Qué quieres…?-gruñó mirándolo de soslayo

-necesitamos encontrar un pedazo de tubo…-contestó el shinobi apuntando la amplia separación que se encontraban entre las cañerías-…luego con tu jutsu de fuego tendremos que fundir ese pedazo con ambos extremos y así quedará como nueva…

-hmp…

El peliplateado rodó los ojos y se asomó nuevamente por el agujero. Vio como Naruto se mantenía de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados mientras murmuraba mil maldiciones hacia su persona. Sonrió levemente y le lanzó un trozo de madera que allí se encontraba, el cual cayó justo en la cabeza del shinobi.

-¡¡itte!!-chilló nuevamente mientras colocaba sus manos en la zona afectada, luego alzó su mirada y vio la cabeza de su antiguo sensei-…¡¡Kakashi-sensei ¿Por qué demonios me maltrata tanto?!!

-necesito que traigas un pedazo de tubo y en buen estado…-pidió el hombre como si nada

-ya…-contestó el chico-… ¿y de donde quiere que lo saque precisamente?

Ahora la voz del Uchiha se dejaba escuchar-…en el sótano hay un montón de tubos que nos pueden servir dobe…

-¿y por que tengo que ir yo precisamente buscarlos?

-porque nosotros nos encargaremos del trabajo difícil…-gruñó el moreno para luego sonreír burlonamente-…además no es nada que no puedas hacer ¿verdad?, no creo que lo arruines…

-maldito teme…-murmuró el kitsune mientras caminaba hasta el sótano

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sakura sonrió al pequeño que salía con su madre de su respetiva consulta. Caminó hasta donde se encontraban sus papeles y comenzó a llenar la respectiva ficha de su próximo paciente.

Miró el reloj, el cual marcaba las doce del día por lo cual un suspiró de cansancio escapó de sus labios, ese día sería tan aburrido como creía. Sintió que tocaban a la puerta.

-¡adelante!-dijo nuevamente concentrándose en los papeles. Sintió el rechinido de la puerta-_tengo que hacer algo con ese sonido…_-pensó mientras seguía concentrada en los formularios

-disculpe… ¿usted es Sakura Haruno…?-preguntó una voz muy varonil

La chica alzó su mirada y un poderoso rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Un joven de al menos 19 años se encontraba allí mirándola con intensidad a través de unos ojos negros, sus cabellos eran castaños y cortos, su piel era clara como la suya y estaba vestido como un jounnin. Debía admitir que era un hombre verdaderamente guapo. Ella sonrió tímidamente mientras se levantaba con torpeza a saludar a su "paciente".

-eh…s-si…soy yo…-balbuceó aún sin salir de su asombro-… ¿y usted es…Yusei Hitsuna no?-preguntó mientras leía la ficha

-si…-contestó el chico mientras le otorgaba una coqueta sonrisa-…vaya esta vez tuve suerte…-susurró pero lo suficientemente alto como para que ella lo escuchase

-¿perdón como dices...?-preguntó confusa la chica

-pues…por lo general cada vez que vengo al hospital…me atienden ancianas…jeje-dijo nervioso el jounnin mientras colocaba una mano tras su nuca-…pero esta vez me tocó una doctora muy linda…

La kunoichi se sonrojó nuevamente. Tragó con dificultad y sonrió avergonzada. Su corazón comenzaba a latir con intensidad, debía admitir que aquel comentario le había gustado bastante, al igual que el chico que la miraba expectante.

-_quizás no será un día tan aburrido como pensé…_

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Naruto tanteó en la pared para encontrar el interruptor. Una vez que lo localizó encendió la luz, la cual era muy tenue, dándole un toque aterrador a dicho lugar.

Tragó con dificultad y observó el final de las escaleras, ese lugar era realmente escalofriante.

-_solo es un sótano Naruto…no es que vaya a salir un fantasma ni nada que se le parezca ¿verdad…?_-bajó con lentitud atento a cualquier cosa que le indicase que debía escapar

Llegó hasta el final del sótano y suspiró aliviado al ver que estaba más iluminado que las escaleras. Miró todo el lugar buscando los famosos tubos que Uchiha le había asegurado iba a encontrar por montón. Un montón de cajas era lo que podía ver a simple vista, hasta que en una esquina encontró lo que buscaba. Sonrió complacido y tomó el primer tubo que encontró sería útil.

-perfecto…-susurró feliz y cuando se disponía a regresar sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro. Un frío recorrió su espalda y un incesante temblor se apoderó de su cuerpo-…¡¡KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

-¡¡MIERDA DOBE ¿TIENES QUE HACER ESE ESCÁNDALO?!!-gruñó colérico Sasuke mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza

-T-Teme… ¿Por qué demonios me das esos sustos? ¡¡Pensé que era un fantasma!!

-¡¿que estupideces dices dobe…?!-gruñó y luego sonrió de manera burlona-…eres un cobarde…

-¡no lo soy!-se defendió Uzumaki-… ¡además ¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Kakashi me pidió que te buscara, te demoraste demasiado para algo tan simple como buscar un tubo…

-ya…-refunfuñó el rubio mientras le mostraba el que había elegido-… ¿este esta bien?

El moreno de encogió de hombros-…peor es nada…

-mmm…-gruñó el kitsune quien lo observaba de manera irritada-…a todo esto teme…hay algo que me tiene un tanto curioso…

-¿Qué cosa….?

-¿Por qué no quisiste que llamáramos al tipo…?-preguntó de repente-…puede que si gastaríamos dinero que no nos sobra pero al menos no tendríamos que preocuparnos por las cañerías… ¿Por qué no dejaste que Sakura-chan le pidiese que viniera?

El Uchiha lo miró de manera fría, tanto que sintió que el corazón se le detuvo por unos segundos. Lo vio soltar un gruñido y darle la espalda para volver a la cocina y así terminar con el bendito trabajo.

¿Por qué no quería llamar al tipo ese…? Por una razón muy sencilla, no iba a dejar que Sakura recurriera a OTRO para arreglar algo que ÉL, Sasuke Uchiha, podía hacer sin mayores problemas. Querías demostrar que a pesar de no tener mayores conocimientos con respecto aun tema tan estúpido como era la plomería, podía arreglárselas con su inteligencia. Además, no iba a arriesgarse que el tipejo ese llegase a ver a la kunoichi e intentase descaradamente seducirla frente a sus narices. ¡¡No señor!! Ya era suficiente saber que estaba con el dobe, no iba a ser capaz de aguantar a otro tipo dentro del juego.

Naruto lo observó confuso por aquella reacción tan…extraña que había presentado el ojinegro. Sabía que últimamente acarreaba un humor de perros-cosa que aunque al principio les parecía normal, ahora se estaba volviendo realmente molesto- pero eso no justificaba que se comporta de esa manera tan, valga la redundancia, extraña.

Hizo una mueca y siguió al shinobi que se encontraba subiendo las escaleras. Ya tendría tiempo para _intentar _saber que le pasaba a su amigo, por ahora simplemente se concentraría en arreglar el problema de las cañerías.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Miró de reojo al chico mientras se colocaba la camisa. Le había costado un montón hacerle el chequeo, claro con el cuerazo que se gastaba, era obvio que se pondría nerviosa.

-_realmente es muy atractivo…_

"_**a Sasuke-Kun no le gustará nada en lo absoluto saber que estas mirando para otro lado ¡sha!"**_

_-a Sasuke le interesa un rábano lo que hag__a o no…_-gruñó la kunoichi tratando de prestar más atención a los papeles que al joven que la miraba con una seductora sonrisa

"_**¡**__**¡ ¿Cómo lo sabes?!! ¿Quién te dice que no está enamorado de nosotras en secreto?¡¡quizás era eso lo que quería decirnos anoche!! ¡¡Shaaaaaaaaaa!!"**_

-no seas infantil…-dijo en voz alta olvidándose nuevamente que no se encontraba sola

-lo siento…intento no serlo…-le contestó el jounnin un tanto divertido al ver el rubor de la joven

-l-lo…l-lo lamento Yusei-san…estaba…estaba divagando…-balbuceó avergonzada la kunoichi. Luego carraspeó un tanto y observó la ficha del joven-…bueno, todo esta perfecto…estas en buenas condiciones para la misión…-concluyo sonriente

-gracias Sakura-san…-el chico le devolvió la sonrisa. Luego la miró y un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas-…espero que…no sienta que estoy siendo atrevido ni nada pero…bueno…

-¿Qué sucede…?

-quería saber si… ¿quisieras, no se, después de que vuelva de mi misión…salir…a algún lugar…bueno…los dos…digamos que…?-balbuceó nerviosamente tratando de formula una oración coherente

-disculpe Yusei-san no le entiendo…

-¿queriasabersiaceptariassalirconmigo…?-disparó rápidamente el jounnin mirándola avergonzado

Sakura parpadeó confundida. La estaban invitando a salir…un chico guapísimo la estaba invitando a salir. Se ruborizó levemente y desvió la mirada nerviosa del castaño, quien la observaba expectante.

"_**¡¡no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!! ¡¡**__**Dile que no!! ¡¡Tu solo aceptas invitaciones de Sasuke-kun!! ¡¡Tienes prohibido aceptar su atrevida invitación!! ¡¡ ¿Quién se cree que es?!! ¡¡Intentando seducir a la futura señora Uchiha!! ¡¡Sha!!**_

La pelirosa rodó los ojos-_…si eso llegara a pasar significaría que el fin del mundo esta próximo…además ya te dije que por Sasuke no sentía ya más nada…y otra cosa…¡¡tu no me puedes prohibir nada!!_ –gruñó colérica

-Sakura-san…-llamó el chico que comenzaba a impacientarse

-_pues…no creo que sea mala idea después de todo…-_la ojijade sonrió dulcemente-…c-claro que si…me encantaría Yusei-san…

-¡¡genial!!-exclamó el jounnin mientras se acercaba a la puerta-…cuando regrese de mi misión vendré a buscarte Sakura-san…-la chica asintió-…nos veremos pronto…

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Suspiró levemente y centró su mirada en la ventana. Debía admitir que esa pequeña situación le había subido el animo de sobremanera. Miró el reloj que marcaba las dos y quince de la tarde. Sonrió ampliamente y continúo con su labor, nada podría ponerla de malas ese día.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

El sensei colocó el tubo entre medio de la abertura. Miró con cuidado y vio que encajaba a la perfección. Sonrió tras su mascara para luego hacerle una seña al moreno quien estaba esperando que el peliplateado le dijese cuando comenzar.

Sasuke suspiró y se acercó hasta la cañería observado con cuidado los puntos que debía fundir. No sería difícil, al menos no tendría problema con su flama de dragón.

-Katon, Ryuuka No Jutsu…-una gran flama comenzó a salir de su boca, fundiendo los puntos correspondiente. Kakashi le hizo una seña con su mano indicándole que se detuviera-… ¿y bien…?

El shinobi sonrió-…perfecto Sasuke…¡¡Naruto!!

-¿Qué…?-gruñó el rubio debido al aburrimiento

-da el agua, necesitamos probar si funcionó…

El ojiazul bufó molesto y se acercó a la llave. La abrió y espero cualquier señal que le indicase que no había resultado su dichoso plan.

Kakashi y Sasuke miraron la cañería con atención. Sintieron el agua fluir entre ellas y sonrieron al ver que no había fuga alguna.

-lo ven… ¿para que gastar dinero en algo así…?-dijo arrogante el moreno mientras sonreía con autosuficiencia

-debo admitir que esto fue realmente sencillo…_demasiado para mi gusto…lo que significa que…_

_-_Kakashi-sensei…Sasuke-teme…-habló derepente el rubio

-_lo sabia…-_pensó el hombre

-¿Qué pasa dobe…?

-no sale agua de la llave…

-¿Cómo que no sale agua…?-preguntó extrañado Sasuke. Saltó hasta donde se encontraba Naruto y vio la llave que ni siquiera goteaba-… ¿estas seguro que la abriste dobe…?-preguntó el chico mientras abría la llave

-¡¡ ¿Qué tan tonto me crees teme??!! ¡¡Claro que la abrí…!!

-hmp…tienes razón…-el chico parpadeó-…algo debe estar bloqueando el flujo del agua…

-o quizás tu no hiciste bien tu trabajo…-dijo burlón el rubio ganándose otro golpe a sus colección del día-…¡¡mierda…!! ¡¡ ¿Por qué todos la agarran conmigo?!!

-¡¡cállate ya!! Ahora ayúdame a pensar que fue lo que sucedió…

Por otro lado Kakashi se quedó observado el dichoso arreglo. ¿Qué había salido mal? Miró con más detenimiento, hasta que optó ver con su sharingan. Se descubrió el ojo poseedor de dicho poder pero antes de poder hacer algo, un sonido captó su atención.

-_mierda…_-pensó-…_sabía que no tenía que hacerle caso a Sasuke…_

Vio como un chorrito de agua se escapaba de una pequeña abertura, por lo que tomó la cinta adhesiva y comenzó a envolver dicho sitio hasta que solo gotitas caían de él. sonrió satisfecho. Luego otro chorrito se hizo presente y él volvió a realizar el mismo procedimiento.

-_algo me dice que nada bueno saldrá de todo esto…_

Otro chorrito pero más potente se abrió, junto con otros dos. Parpadeó desconcertado y comenzó a cubrirlos con la cinta. Pasaron solo dos segundos cuando tres chorros más se manifestaron, luego dos más, y luego seis más y todos en diferentes lugares.

-_esto no es bueno…-_pensó mientras una gota de sudor cruzaba su nuca-… ¡em muchachos…! ¡¿De casualidad cerraron la llave?!

Ambos jóvenes se miraron extrañados-…no…-contestaron al unísono

-pues deberían…-dijo un tanto nervioso al ver los más de veinte potentes chorros de agua que escapaban de diferentes lugares

-¿Que pasa Kakashi-sensei…?

-pues digamos que hay fugas…

-¿fugas…?-preguntó extrañado el moreno

El agua comenzó a caer por el agujero del techo, dándoles a entender a ambos shinobis que el peliplateado estaba en lo correcto.

Sasuke miró la llave, la cual aún estaba abierta. Se acercó para cerrarla pero de la nada la llave explotó, escupiendo agua por montones y mojándolo por completo.

-¡¡mierda!! ¡¿Qué rayos?!-gruñó colérico Uchiha

-¡¡ ¿Qué hiciste teme?!!-preguntó aturdido el kitsune al ver la escena

-¡¡yo no hice nada dobe!! ¡¡Ahora en vez de preguntar idioteces ayúdame a tapar esto!!

El rubio se acercó con rapidez y junto al ojinegro comenzaron a luchar con la incesante agua que escapaba del grifo, hasta que lograron detener el flujo con los paños y ropa que se encontraba por allí.

Kakashi seguía intentando detener las fugas que salían de diferentes puntos de la cañería. Había escuchado la explosión de abajo, pero el estaba más preocupado de no inundar el techo que la cocina.

Ambos jóvenes suspiraron al conseguir que ninguna gota escapara del lavaplatos. Una victoria al menos, pero un extraño sonido captó su atención, y ya que fuese un sonido extraño, les significaba que no era nada bueno.

-¿ahora que…?-susurró Uchiha mientras observaba el techo

El techo crujió por el exceso de agua acumulada. Kakashi observó el lugar que yacía mojado puesto que el agua seguía escapando por el agujero del techo. Finalmente vio uno de los extremos que comenzaba a hincharse exageradamente. Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda.

-uh-oh…_esto va a doler…_-pensó

La cañería explotó escupiendo una potente descarga de agua, botando al peliplateado quien no había alcanzado a salir del lugar. Cayó estrepitosamente al piso inundado, por lo que junto a sus ex alumnos fueron arrastrados hasta la entrada por el exceso de agua que caía sin cesar por la presión.

El agua siguió corriendo un tanto más, hasta que se detuvo finalmente. Los tres hombres se miraron y suspiraron aliviados. Luego Kakashi y Naruto miraron al empapado Sasuke el cual estaba divagando.

-_mierda Sakura me va a matar…_-gruñó internamente

Sintió las miradas de sus compañeros y entrecerró los ojos. Estaban molestos con él por su _genial _idea de ingeniárselas por si mismos y no llamar al tipo. ¡¡Ahora si que les costaría un ojo de la cara!

_-maldito tipo…_

-Sasuke…-llamó el sensei

-ya sabes que hacer…-le respaldó el rubio mientras apuntaba el teléfono

El moreno suspiró derrotado-…bien…-refunfuñó-…llamaré al tipo ese…-cogió el teléfono y marcó furiosamente, su orgullo estaba destrozado.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Una hermosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro mientras tarareaba una melodía camino a casa. Se sentía tan feliz, se sentía tan bella…un joven apuesto la había invitado a salir… ¿Qué mejor que eso…?

"_**que Sasuke-kun nos invitara a salir…**_-gruñó su inner mientras se cruzaba de brazos molesta-…_**¡¡no puedo creer que hayas aceptado una cita con ese tipo!!"**_

_-¿quieres parar…? ¿Además que hay de malo con Yusei-san…? es apuesto, divertido… ¡todo lo contario a Sasuke Uchiha!_

"_**¡¡pero ese es el encanto de Sasuke-kun!! ¡¡Ser un chico rudo!! ¡¡ ¿A que no te gusta ver esa expresión fría de que nada le importa?!! ¡¡Se ve tan sexy!!"**_

_-ya…pero no le costaría nada esbozar una sonrisa de ves en cuando ¿no…?_

"_**pero lo hace…"**_-insistió su inner

_-me refiero a sonrisas amistosas…no a esas sonrisas estúpidas llenas de arrogancia… _

"_**ummm…**_"-luego de esos su inner se quedó en silencio

Caminó hasta la entrada sonriente. Sabía que no había nada que pudiera arruinar su humor. Abrió la puerta de la casa y entró sin dejar de sonreír. Caminó un tanto pero un extraño sonido la desconcertó. Era el sonido que producían sus botas cada vez que pasaba por un charco. Miró el suelo y su cara se desencajó por completo. ¡El piso estaba completamente inundado…!

-¿qu-qué…que habrán echo estos idiotas…?-murmuró desconcertada mientras se dirigía a la cocina

Allí estaban los tres shinobis completamente empapados, mirando el techo esperando a que algo saliera de allí.

Sasuke miró a la kunoichi quien aún no salía de su asombro. Hizo una mueca de disgusto y desvió la mirada, causándole gracia a la pelirosa y haciéndole entender la situación…lo habían arruinado por completo.

-¿el tipo…?-preguntó triunfal

-el tipo…-contestaron los tres al unísono

La chica suspiró. Se había equivocado…eso, le había quitado todo el buen humor.

-_Uchiha no baka…_-pensó para luego soltar un suspiro de irritación, ahora sí que no tendrían para poder comer hasta fin de mes.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

XD terminé otro capítulo…!!

Jeje…quise poner este porque quería introducir al nuevo rival de Sasuke… ¿pensaron que le iba a dejar las cosas fáciles? No señor!!

Si quiere que Haruno Sakura se quede con el y revivan su clan…tendrá que luchar!!

Si, si, si, si!! :P

Espero que les haya gustado ^^ me divertí escribiéndolo xD

Por cierto, quiero agradecerle a gotic flower, puesto que me aclaró lo del inner de Sakura…tendré que matar a mi colega-eso de convencerme que Shannaro era el nombre del inner de Sakura ¬¬ …y MilfeulleS, no estoy segura cuantos capítulos tendrá esta historia, pero serán sobre los 15 es lo más seguro, puesto que mi imaginación tiene muchas situaciones que plasmar sobretodo con la llegada de Yusei jejeje

Les dejo mil agradecimientos por leer mi historia :) realmente nunca me imagine llegar a los 53 comentarios T.T soy una escritora feliz! Snif!...ya me puse sentimental XD

Les dejo un beso a cada una :)

Descansen!

Se despide!

___NinfaOscura___


	8. Un pastel de chocolate

**Tres hombres y una Kunoichi**

De antemano está decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y que esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro :) solo por mera entretención.

Aclaraciones:

-blablablabla los personajes hablan

"_**blablabla"**__****__**Inner de Sakura**_

_Pensamientos_

_-----flash back----_

_--------------- cambio de escena_

Si más que decir….espero les guste mi historia :D

**********************************************************************

_**Capítulo VIII:**_** Un pastel de chocolate**

Arrastró sus pies gruñendo y maldiciendo una y mil veces su suerte. ¿Por qué había tenido que nacer mujer?

Abrió la llave del agua y dejó que se llenara la tina. Caminó hasta la puerta que conectaba con la habitación del Uchiha y le echó llave, no deseaba, Y MUCHO MENOS EN ESOS MOMENTOS, que ocurriera nuevamente el incidente de la vez anterior.

Se metió a la tina y posó su cabeza en el respaldo de esta, dejándose llevar por el calor del agua. Suspiró aliviada y comenzó a hundirse de a poco, quedando solo la mitad de su frente en la superficie. Estuvo sumergida alrededor de veinte segundos, para luego salir nuevamente a la superficie con rapidez. Se estaba quedando dormida.

"_**!!**__**Shaaa!! ¡¡Eso estuvo cerca!!"**_

-n-ni…que lo digas…-jadeó intentado recuperar el aire

Permaneció unos minutos más en el agua. Pensando, meditando…no estaba de humor para hacer absolutamente nada. Deseaba quedarse allí, todo el día y dormir, al menos ESE día.

Suspiró derrotada y comenzó a salir de la tina. Tomó la toalla que había dejado en el suelo y comenzó a secarse con calma. Miró su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero y gruñó al ver la imagen.

"_**jajajaja ¡¡te pareces a las mujeres que aparecen en los libros de Kakashi!!"**_

-agradece que no te puedo moler el trasero a golpes…

Miró con más detenimiento. Sus pechos estaban más grandes de lo usual y le dolían horrores, sus caderas eran más anchas, y su vientre plano estaba un poco abultado por la hinchazón.

-maldita genética…-murmuró retomando su labor

"_**¡es por culpa de nu**__**estro padre! ¡Sha!"**_

La Kunoichi suspiró-…es verdad…maldigo los cromosomas de mi padre…

Aún desnuda, caminó hasta la puerta del menor de los Uchiha y quitó el seguro. Luego tomó la toalla y se cubrió completamente mientras se dirigía al botiquín para sacar un par de analgésicos para el dolor.

Sintió la puerta abrirse de pronto, pero ni se inmutó. Siguió buscando entre los compartimientos del botiquín sin éxito alguno.

-_mierda se acabaron los analgésicos…_-gruñó-_ nota mental…comprar tres cajas camino a casa…_

-¿Qué buscas…?-preguntó el ojinegro mientras la observaba con atención revolver el botiquín y luego centrarse en su trasero

-analgésicos…-contestó escuetamente la chica-…me duele la cabeza

-el dobe se los terminó ayer…

-ya…_debía suponerlo…Naru-baka…-_suspiró sonoramente y caminó hasta su habitación-…por cierto Sasuke…

-¿Qué…?

-no vuelvas a mirar mi trasero cuando pienses que no te estoy observando…-rió la chica mientras cerraba la puerta dejándolo con las palabras en la boca

-molesta…-murmuró mientras sonreía levemente

Caminó hasta la puerta de la kunoichi y entró sin siquiera tocar. Vio a la chica sentada en el tocador peinando sus largos cabellos y con los ojos cerrados, sonriendo con autosuficiencia. Lo conocía, sabía que aquel comentario lo ofuscaría e iría a reclamarle.

Esperó que el moreno dijese algo pero este permanecía en silencio, o más bien, centró su atención en el calendario que se encontraba junto a la puerta.

Vio que en la fecha de ese día, había un gran circulo marcado y una dibujo un tanto extraño… ¿a caso era una cara…? Quien sabe…pero lo que si supo al ver ese calendario, es que Sakura no estaba de humor –y no lo estaría- hasta pasar más o menos cuatro días.

Rió por lo bajo y volvió a mirarla. Ahora la mirada jade lo observaba interrogante. El simplemente de encogió de hombros y se volteó para volver al baño, pero antes de cerrar la puerta…

-créeme que no me interesa en lo más mínimo ver tu trasero Sa-ku-ra…-dijo mientras la miraba de soslayo

La chica se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja divertida-… ¿a si…? ¿Y por que no…?

-he visto mejores…-concluyó mientras cerraba la puerta con rapidez a la vez que un sonido hueco se escuchaba del otro lado. Sonrió. Estaba en lo cierto-…compadezco al dobe…

Cerró con llave la puerta y caminó hasta la tina. Debía admitir que ese día estaba de buen humor.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sakura gruñó unas maldiciones mientras recogía el zapato con el que había intentado golpear al menor de los Uchiha.

-maldito pervertido…

"_**¡Jajaa! eso no fue lo que te molestó…"**_

-¿explícate…?

"_**te molestó saber que el ha estado mirando OTROS traseros…¡¡sha!! ¡¡**__**Te pusiste celosa!!"**_

-ahora si que estas loca…-reprendió la joven mientras se ponía el uniforme-…malditos botones…¡¡ciérrense!!

"_**¿sabes que será en vano verdad…?"**_

La chica suspiró-…si…-se miró en el espejo que había comprado hace un par de días y se centró en su busto-… ¿Qué hago…?

"_**déjate la blusa así…"**_

-¿no crees que es muy revelador…?

"_**¡¡sha!! **__**¿Y eso que…? ¡¡De vez en cuando debes lucir un escote!!"**_

La chica sonrió levemente y siguió el consejo de su inner. No estaba mal de vez en cuando mostrar un poco de sus atributos ¿verdad..? Después de todo, no estaba tan mal dotada, y cuando se encontraba en "esos días" lo que más resaltaba era su busto.

Se calzó las botas y tomó su mochila, al menos tenía un consuelo cuando estaba en esa condición…un dulce, exquisito, sabroso consuelo…

Una enorme sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios con solo pensar en aquel exquisito pastel que compraba siempre un día antes, aquello se había vuelto rutina, era lo único que la mantenía de buen humor-al menos para trabajar.

"_**¡¡shaa!! ¡¡A comer pastel de chocolate!!"**_

-¡¡haaaaaiii!!-gritó emocionada la kunoichi mientas bajaba los escalones

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sus ojos brillaron al ver aquel pedazo de pastel. Sonrió complacido mientras lo sacaba del refrigerador. Tomó un tenedor y en un vaso se sirvió un poco de leche.

-¡¡ohh este es mi día de suerte!!-gritó eufórico mientras comenzaba devorar aquel exquisito manjar-…¡¡esto está delicioso!!

Saboreó despreocupadamente el chocolate ante la atenta mirada de su x sensei. El peliplateado arqueó una ceja y posó un dedo sobre su barbilla… ¿Por qué sentía que se le estaba olvidando algo…? ¿Y que ese algo, estaba relacionado con ese trozo de pastel que Naruto se estaba devorando…? Volvió a mirar a su antiguo pupilo para luego encogerse de hombros.

-¡bah…! No debe ser importante…-murmuró y continuó leyendo su libro

Sintieron los pasos de la kunoichi-suaves y calmados. La pelirosa entró a la cocina con una leve sonrisa, sin mirar siquiera mirar a los presentes. Caminó derecho al refrigerador y lo abrió ampliando más su sonrisa.

-¡buenos días Sakura…!-saludó el sensei

La chica no contestó. En cambio un aura extraña comenzó a llenar la habitación. Kakashi tragó dificultosamente y de soslayo observó a su ex pupila, la cual se veía tensa. Sakura volteó lentamente y centró sus furiosos ojos en los dos hombres que se encontraban allí. El rubio, sintió un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda. Su instinto nuevamente le estaba advirtiendo peligro, al igual que le estaba advirtiendo, que en pocos minutos sería shinobi muerto.

-¿Quién-se-comió-mi-pastel…?-murmuró colérica la kunoichi mientras colocaba sus manos en puño

"_**¡**__**¡¡quien haya sido tendrá que pagar con su sangre!!! ¡¡Shannaro!!"**_

Naruto tragó duro. Miró el plato donde minutos antes había un gran pedazo de pastel e hizo una mueca. Sakura lo iba a matar de seguro.

-¿Qué-e p-pastel S-Sakura-chan…?-preguntó nervioso mientras escondía el plato entre sus ropas, aún había tiempo de esconder la evidencia

-el-pastel-que-YO-había-comprado-ayer…-gruñó la chica-…y-que-les-dije-que-estaba-estrictamente-prohibido-comerse…

Kakashi parpadeó un tanto confundido, para luego golpear con el puño la palma de su mano dejando escapar una leve sonrisa tras su mascara-…¡¡oh!! ¡¡Ya recordé!!-miró al rubio quien estaba tratando de ocultar su notorio nerviosismo-…Naruto ese pastel era de Sakura…no tenías que comértelo…

-¡¡Y AHORA ME LO DICE!!-gritó histérico el ojiazul

Un aura de pelea se sintió de lleno en el lugar. El kitsune volteó a ver a la joven, quien lo miraba con ojos demoniacos. Tragó duro y miró a su ex sensei, quien se había esfumado quien sabe cuando. Escuchó como los puños de la chica tronaban y aquello lo hizo llorar.

-¡Sa-Sakura-chan…n-no e-es para tanto…!-suplicó entre gimoteos mientras comenzaba a retroceder-… ¡t-te juro que y-yo no lo sabía…!

-Na-ru-to…-murmuró amenazante la pelirosa-…eres-hombre-muerto…

"_**¡¡MATALO!! ¡¡MATALO!! ¡¡MATALO!! ¡¡SHAANNAAROOO!!"**_

-¡¡PIEDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sasuke arqueó una ceja. ¿Ahora que había hecho el dobe? Miró al peliplateado quien se encontraba viendo la escena, escondido tras la muralla de la sala, haciendo gestos cada vez que veía algún golpe que encontraba doloroso.

-uyyy eso dejará marcas…-rió

-¿Qué sucedió Kakashi…?-preguntó el moreno al escuchar los gritos de auxilio del rubio y par de sillas romperse

-pues digamos que Naruto se comió algo que no debía…-contestó amenamente pero sin dejar de mirar la paliza

-hmp…

Pasaron cinco minutos aproximadamente, hasta que solo silencio se dejó escuchar. Ambos hombres se miraron confusos y decidieron entrar para ver las condiciones en que había quedado el lugar.

Una gota de sudor frío recorrió la sien de ambos al ver a un Naruto con sus extremidades dobladas de una forma poco común, con la nariz sangrante, lengua afuera, ambos ojos morados y para rematar con una silla rota sobre su cabeza.

Luego centraron su atención en la kunoichi quien respiraba agitadamente sin dejar de gruñir maldiciones. La chica suspiró pesadamente y arreglo sus ropas, tomó su mochila y salió del lugar refunfuñando algo así como "los hombres son unos idiotas…"y "que agradezca que no lo castré…"

Escucharon la puerta estrellarse con fuerza haciendo que la casa se estremeciera y algunos pájaros se callaran. Miraron al malherido shinobi y suspiraron con alivio. Agradecían que le hubiese tocado a él y no ha ellos.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

-¡¡itte!!-chilló el rubio mientras que Kakashi comenzaba a acomodarle los huesos

-eso te ganas por dobe…-rió el ojinegro quien a regañadientes le vendaba el brazo

-¡¡ ¿pero como mierda iba a saber yo que estaba prohibido comerse ese puto pastel?!!

-ya Naruto…al menos agradece que no te castró…-se burló el peliplateado al recordar las palabras que había refunfuñado la pelirosa

El aludido palideció y se mantuvo callado. Sasuke sonrió de manera burlona. ¿Cómo era posible que no supiera en que condiciones estaba la chica…? ¿O como era posible que no supiera que cada vez que ella estaba por llegar a "esos días" siempre compraba un pedazo de pastel de chocolate para subirse los ánimos? Eso hasta él lo sabía, lo supo un día cuando la fueron a buscar para un entrenamiento-por ordenes de Kakashi obviamente-la chica aún no se había levantado y se le veía muy mala cara. Los hizo pasar mientras ella terminaba de arreglarse. Ambos comenzaron a ver la pequeña habitación, puesto que desde muy niña la chica había vivido sola, al igual que ellos-aunque nadie sabía porque, puesto que ambos padres estaban vivos- pero en fin. El había llegado a la cocina, y en el lavaplatos se hallaba un plato con restos de chocolate, no es que le llamase tanto la atención. Luego observó el resto de la pequeña cocina topándose con un calendario con el mismo dibujo que había hecho en el calendario que vio esa mañana. Pasó un mes aproximadamente y se volvió a repetir la historia, y fue allí cuando lo entendió. Sakura cada vez que llegaba a esos días, un día antes compraba en la pastelería de Konoha un trozo de pastel de chocolate, era algo sagrado y que curiosamente le alegraba el día en un mil por ciento.

Y era por eso que no comprendía… ¿Cómo era posible que él que no era nada de ella, la conociese más que el dobe, quien pasó más tiempo con ella y que supuestamente mantiene una relación con ella…?

Lo miró de soslayo, y rió con arrogancia, captando la atención del rubio.

-¿y tu de que te ríes teme…?-preguntó ofuscado

-de ti obviamente dobe…

-¿me viste cara de payaso o que…?-gruñó colérico ante la burla del moreno, quien simplemente se encogió de brazos. No iba a gastar saliva en contestarle estupideces.

Y así pasaron la tarde intentando componer al doblado Naruto, quien chillaba de dolor y maldecía mil veces el momento en que decidió comerse ese estúpido pedazo de pastel.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

El viento soplaba con suavidad meciendo sus largos cabellos. Suspiró ofuscada mientras recordaba el incidente de aquella mañana. Debía admitir que se le había pasado la mano con la golpiza que le había propiciado al rubio pero…si ella era conocida por su fuerza bruta cuando no estaba de mal humor, como sería cuando ella estaba en esos molestos días. Pero debía admitir que el día se le había hecho más tedioso de lo normal, todo por culpa de aquel baka que se comió su pastel.

-Naru-baka…-murmuró mientras sacaba las llaves de la casa y abría con lentitud-… ¡tadaima…!-dijo a la vez que dejaba las llaves sobre el recibidor

Caminó hasta la sala donde se escuchaba el sonido del televisor y vio a sus tres compañeros observándola con detenimiento sobretodo el ojiazul. Tragó con dificultad ante la atenta mirada de esos tres pares de ojos, pero rápidamente se concentró en mirar al rubio.

-este…Naruto…-balbuceó apenada la chica al ver los vendajes que cubrían la mayor parte del cuerpo de su amigo-…lamento…lo de esta mañana…

El rubio entrecerró los ojos y caminó hasta ella sin mayor dificultad. La chica lo observó curiosa y atenta a cualquier movimiento que le alertase cualquier cosa extraña. Naruto se detuvo a dos metros frente a ella y colocó su dedo sobre la barbilla, como si estuviese pensando en algo.

_-de seguro está pensando en como voy a compensarlo…_-se dijo nerviosa al ver la atenta mirada del chico kitsune

-Sakura-chan…-llamó de repente con un tono serio, eso la preocupó

-¿Qué sucede Naruto…?

El chico comenzó a acercarse lentamente, poniéndola nerviosa, pero su mirada pasó de sus ojos hasta su busto-… ¿es mi idea o tus senos están MAS grandes de lo normal…?

Kakashi y Sasuke lo miraron atónitos, mientras un tic se apoderaba de sus ojos. ¿Es que no le había bastado con la golpiza de esa mañana? ¿A caso era TAN EXTREMADAMENTE ESTÚPIDO que no podía mantener su bocata cerrada…?

Sakura parpadeó intentando procesar la información…

-¿_no lo dijo verdad…?_-le preguntó a su inner quien comenzaba a lanzar golpes al aire

"_**o si que lo hizo…"**_

La chica esperó que el ojiazul la mirara a la cara, pero este estaba más concentrado en verle el maldito escote. Gruñó nuevamente y alzó su puño amenazante, ahora si que lo castraría.

-deja-de-mirar-mis-senos…-dijo molesta

-pero Sakura-chan es verdad… ¿a caso te pusiste una de esas cosas que realzan el busto…? Porque si es así te digo que no te hacía falta…ya de por si tienes bastante jajajajaja….

Los dos shinobis sintieron como una gota de sudor les recorría la espalda. Miraron al rubio y luego a la ojiverde y suspiraron con cansancio. Les había costado un mudo reparar la cocina…ahora iba a ser la sala.

-Naruto…-el aludido la miró interrogante-…¡¡DESPÍDETE DE TU DECENDENCIA SHANNARO!!

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Se sentó en la silla tambaleante con un frío semblante. Era la segunda paliza que le había dado a alguien en menos de un día, eso superaba su marca. Suspiró ofuscada mientras escondía su cabeza entre sus brazos, estaba tan furiosa…¡¡si tan solo el idiota de Naruto no se hubiese comido su maldito pastel no estaría en esas condiciones!!

Sintió el sonido de un plato sobre la mesa. Alzó su mirada jade y vio por lo que estuvo reclamando todo el santo día.

-e-es…e-es…-balbuceó al ver ese hermoso pedazo de pastel ante sus ojos

-aún no entiendo como te pueden gustar esas cosas tan empalagosas…-dijo Sasuke mientras se sentaba frente suyo

-Sasuke…pero… ¿de donde…?-lo observó consternada

"_**¡shaaa! ¡¡Sasuke-kun nos compró un pastel de chocolate!! ¡¡kyaaa!!"**_

-hmp…

El Uchiha se levantó de súbito y caminó hasta la salida de la cocina. Miró a la chica y sonrió al verla aún con cara de sorpresa. Luego de haberle curado las heridas al kitsune, había salido a comprar el dichoso pastel…aunque aún le costaba comprender el porque, pero no le agradaba saber que por una estupidez así, la chica estuviera con un humor de perros y menos en esas condiciones.

-por cierto Sakura…

-¿Qué…?

-lindo escote…-dijo sonriendo de manera arrogante mientras salía del lugar rápidamente antes de que un vaso se estrellara en su rostro.

-¡UCHIHA MALDITO PERVERTIDO!

El aludido siguió sonriendo. A pesar de todo, le encantaba fastidiarla aunque sabía debía hacerlo con moderación…al menos por unos cuatro a cinco días. ¡Gracias a Kamy que existieran los calendarios y los pasteles de chocolate!

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Mis lectoras!!

Aquí les dejo otro capitulo de mi fic…y será el ultimo de esta semana…u.u

Puesto que volveré a mi rutina universitaria…T.T

Pero no os preocupéis…porque estaré actualizando de viernes a domingo…-no tan sagradamente pero lo haré…

Si no actualizo un viernes, será un sábado o sino un domingo…pero no las dejaré a medias en esta historia… :) I promise…!!

Les agradezco todos sus comentarios! Me han inspirado profundamente :) me encanta saber que mi historia les ha gustado…

Les dejo un beso enorme y como compensación de mi tardanza, les diré que en el próximo capítulo Sasuke se entera de la existencia de Yusei y también que Sakura nunca estuvo con Naruto jajaja :P

Besos y buenas noches!!

Les desea atentamente

___NinfaOscura___


	9. Enredos desenredados

**Tres hombres y una Kunoichi**

De antemano está decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y que esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro :) solo por mera entretención.

Aclaraciones:

-blablablabla los personajes hablan

"_**blablabla"**__****__**Inner de Sakura**_

_Pensamientos_

_-----flash back----_

_--------------- cambio de escena_

Si más que decir….espero les guste mi historia :D

**********************************************************************

_**Capítulo IX:**_** Enredos desenredados...**

El calor se dejó sentir con mayor intensidad ese día, ahogando y sofocando a todo aquel que se le ocurriese si quiera asomar su nariz fuera de su hogar.

Solo el cantar de algunas cigarras se escuchaba dando a entender que el verano estaba en su punto máximo de expresión…

Sakura suspiró sonoramente mientras se abanicaba con lentitud, recostada bajo el frondoso árbol que se encontraba frente a la mansión Uchiha. Sentía como el sudor recorría su cuello con lentitud y aquello la ofuscaba, ni siquiera una leve brisa soplaba para calmar ese calor infernal.

"_**¡¡shaa!! ¡¡**__**Hace mucho calor…!!"**_

-ni que lo digas…-murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos con cansancio

Acomodó mejor su espalda sobre el rugoso árbol y centró su mirada jade en la reja. Debía admitir que estaba sumamente aburrida, pero era eso, o entrar a la casa que era un verdadero horno. Hacía tanto calor que incluso las cañerías se habían calentado, y por ende, el agua salía tibia.

-¿un escape para el calor…?-preguntó una voz junto a ella

La chica ladeó levemente la cabeza y sonrió al ver al rubio que estaba a su lado-…hai… adentro es un horno…-chilló mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amigo

-es verdad…

Se quedaron en silencio. Estaban tan cansados por el calor, que ni ganas tenían de hablar.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios del ojiazul a la vez que alzaba su mirada y la centraba en el cielo, divagando como habitualmente lo hacía. Sakura lo observó por breves instantes e hizo una leve mueca, ahora que lo pensaba no había tenido oportunidad para hablar con él ni mucho menos con Hinata…bueno ahora tenía oportunidad de hacerlo.

-emmm… ¿Naru-baka…?-llamó levemente mientras se sentaba y lo miraba fijamente

-¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan…?

-dime… ¿has hablado con Hinata-chan…?

El kitsune hizo una mueca extraña y con rapidez desvió su mirada. No es que no hubiese intentado hablar con la ojiperla pero, siempre que intentaba hablar de _eso_ pasaba algo que lo impedía quedando en nada…

Soltó un gruñido mientras por su mente pasaban todos los acontecimientos que impidieron su _maravillosa _y _preparada _declaración reduciéndola a un montón de palabras sin sentido y que se quedaron atragantadas en su garganta, eso era tener mala suerte…

-¿Naruto…?

-no…-contestó secamente

-¿y por que no…?

-siempre ocurre algo que me lo impide…

La pelirosa parpadeó confusa y luego suspiró con desaliento. O sea, tenía claro que el pobre lo había intentado pero el destino-quien es un mal compañero-le había arruinado todos sus planes.

-lamento oír eso…

El chico simplemente se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa forzosa. No deseaba que lo vieran mal por una pequeñez así, además aún tenía tiempo para poder hablar con la chica…lo único que necesitaba era suerte para que nada ocurriese justo en esos momentos.

Se levantó de súbito y comenzó a estirarse con pereza ante la atenta mirada jade-…será mejor entrar…aquí está muy aburrido…

La chica asintió levemente-…si…

Naruto le brindó su mano para ayudarla a que se levantara. Ella sonrió y la aceptó gustosa. El rubio tomó su mano y la jaló con brusquedad puesto que no había calculado bien su fuerza, quedando a pocos centímetros del rostro de la pelirosa, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran furiosamente.

-l-lo…siento Sakura-chan…-balbuceó separándose lentamente mientras posaba una mano tras su nuca avergonzado

-n-no fue nada Naruto…-dijo ella desviando la mirada

Rieron levemente por aquella torpeza y caminaron hasta la casa, sin saber que toda esa escena había sido vista por una mirada tan roja como la sangre y que solo hace un par de segundos eran tan negros como la noche.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Un ambiente realmente tenso se dejaba sentir en aquella pequeña sala, el cual era avivado por el incesante calor que se colaba por todas partes del lugar, ofuscándolos de sobremanera.

La pelirosa dio un leve suspiro y dejó caer con pesadez una de sus manos sobre el suelo intentando al menos refrescar una parte de su cuerpo. El ojiazul estaba echado sobre uno de los sillones pequeños, con la lengua afuera como si de un perro se tratase intentando de concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no fuese el calor. Kakashi no estaba en mejores condiciones, debido a su mascara y al parche que debía usar aquellos días que no estaba trabajando, el calor se le estaba calando hasta los huesos, haciéndolo sudar el doble a diferencia de sus ex pupilos, aunque el intentaba ignorarlo leyendo su icha-icha paradise.

Sasuke por su parte se mantenía sentado con los ojos cerrados, irritado, ofuscado, ignorando el calor y el sudor que recorría su sien, su cuello y su pecho… intentando no fusilar al idiota que estaba enfrente…estaba más concentrado en mitigar sus instintos asesinos que en el mismo calor.

Miró de soslayo a la kunoichi, quien se encontraba jugando con sus dedos posándolos de vez en cuando sobre el frío suelo buscando algún alivio al calor. Una gota de sudor comenzó a bajar desde su cuello, deslizándose con lentitud por su pecho hasta llegar a su pronunciado escote, secándose al chocar con su polera. Sasuke tragó con dificultad, y cerró los ojos con fuerza, culpando al maldito calor por estar fijándose en esas estupideces….sobretodo cuando estaba tan molesto.

Sí, estaba molesto. Estaba molesto porque la _molestia _pasaba tanto tiempo con el dobe, estaba molesto porque ese par día con día parecía que se unían más, estaba molesto porque por más que intentaba darse valor para realizar una jugada a último momento aparecía un sentimiento de culpa y _lealtad_ hacia el rubio, estaba molesto porque por más que intentara no seguir sintiendo celos ellos permanecían ahí y lo carcomían con más ahínco, estaba molesto por lo que había visto hace minutos atrás y lo que más le molestaba era sentirse molesto por culpa de aquella molestia…

Gruñó unas maldiciones y se cruzó de brazos centrando su mirada oscura en el techo, como si fuese lo más interesante...

-¿nee…?-llamó levemente la chica captando la atención de los shinobis-…hace mucho calor…-murmuró sin dejar de deslizar sus dedos sobre el piso y con la mirada perdida

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso…?-ironizó el moreno sin mirarla

-no seas bruto teme…Sakura-chan está mal…-gruñó el rubio acercándose a la kunoichi-… ¿Sakura-chan…?

-¿Cómo que está mal…?-preguntó intentando de mostrar indiferencia el ojinegro acercándose también a la chica, seguido por su ex sensei

-debe estar deshidratada…-murmuró el peliplateado-…Naruto ve a buscar agua…

El chico asintió y corrió a la cocina. Sasuke miró con más detenimiento a la ojijade, entrecerró los ojos al darse cuenta que mantenía un semblante totalmente perdido como si estuviese ida. Posó su mano sobre su sudada frente, haciéndola cerrar los ojos por el tibio contacto, que n le era desagradable.

Kakashi observó en silencio mientras sonreía con picardía… ¿Quién iba a pensar que Sasuke Uchiha mostraría un gesto tan dulce como ese…? Rió levemente captando la atención del ojinegro, quien rápidamente al darse cuenta de lo que hacía sacó su mano y gruñó tratando de mostrar indiferencia.

Pasaron unos segundos cuando por fin apareció el rubio, cargando una cubeta de hielo. Ambos hombres lo observaron confusos… ¿a caso no le habían pedido agua…?

-dobe… ¿a caso no conoces la diferencia entre el agua y el hielo…?-preguntó burlón el Uchiha

-¡¡no seas tonto teme!! ¡¡El agua salía tibia!!-se defendió Uzumaki acercándose hasta la kunoichi, quien balbuceaba cosas como "el conejo es rosa…" y "Shannaro ahora es azul…" -…vaya, esta hablando incoherencias…

El peliplateado sonrió-…aún es una niña…-miró a la kunoichi y luego la cubeta-…será mejor llevarla a la tina…

-pero Kakashi-sensei el agua está saliendo tibia… Sakura-chan no soportará más calor…

-déjame terminar Naruto…-gruñó irritado el shinobi, ese día no estaba de humor-…hay que llevarla a la tina, abrir el agua y echar unos cuantos cubos de hielo, eso hará que su temperatura baje al menos lo suficiente para que deje de alucinar…-sentenció mirando a la chica quien ahora decía cosas relacionadas a un ponny con orejas de elefante, eso lo hizo sonreír-…_realmente sigue siendo una niña…_

Sasuke al ver que ninguno de los dos hombres se movía, soltó un gruñido y cargó a la chica en brazos, dejando que la cabeza de la chica reposara en su pecho, por lo que sentía su tibia respiración chocando contra su piel, provocándole una sensación de escalofrío.

-molesta…-murmuró caminando hasta el baño que compartían, seguidos por los dos shinobis quienes sonreían de manera picarona

Al llegar, Kakashi caminó hasta la tina y abrió la llave. Esperó unos minutos hasta que se llenara un tanto y miró al moreno haciéndole un gesto indicándole que la dejara dentro. Sasuke con cuidado, metió el cuerpo de la pelirosa a la tibia agua, notando como el pequeño pantaloncillo y la polera comenzaba a humedecerse y a apegarse más al cuerpo de la chica, definiendo aún más sus curvas.

-_deja de pensar en estupideces…-_se reprendió mientras se alejaba y se apoyaba en contra de la muralla

El peliplateado miró al rubio y le pidió la cubeta con hielo. El chico obedeció rápidamente y comenzó a echar los cubitos al agua, esperando la indicación de su ex sensei para que se detuviera.

-con eso es suficiente…-dijo el hombre mientras quitaba la mano de la fresca agua-…esto servirá para bajarle el exceso de temperatura…

-oye teme…-llamó el rubio. El aludido lo miró-… ¿Por qué tu baño es más grande que el de Kakashi-sensei y el mío…?-gruñó el rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-¿en serio quieres que te responda dobe…?-respondió el ojinegro arqueando una ceja divertido

-no…

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

-¡¡Shannaro llueven elefantes rosas!!-gritó la chica mientras ladeaba la cabeza de un lado a otro respirando de manera entrecortada

Los tres shinobis se observaron arqueando una ceja. Habían pasado al menos dos horas y la chica seguía en el mismo estado. Kakashi suspiró sonoramente y se acercó a la kunoichi quien aún mantenía la temperatura alta. Tocó el agua que estaba bastante tibia e hizo una mueca imperceptible.

-el hielo debe estar listo…iré a buscarlo

-¡yo lo acompaño Kakashi-sensei…!-dijo el rubio saliendo junto a él del cuarto de baño

Sasuke miró con preocupación a la chica que yacía inconciente aún. Debía admitir que el calor se estaba haciendo cada vez más intenso, y eso que recién eran las tres de la tarde. Gruñó furibundo y se acercó a la chica, arrodillándose junto a la tina. Con cuidado comenzó a mover los húmedos cabellos de la kunoichi, quien comenzó levemente abrir los ojos.

El ojinegro los notó opacos, como si en realidad no estuviese despierta…como si estuviese ida. Bueno, al menos no debía preocuparse de que lo hubiese descubierto.

-molesta…-susurró sin dejar de acariciar la húmeda frente de la chica, la cual sonrió

-Sasuke-kun…-llamo ella dulcemente tomándolo por sorpresa

-vaya…si que debes estar mal…-rió irónico y ofuscado-…desde que nos volvimos a ver no habías vuelto a utilizar el kun…

La pelirosa rió levemente-…es verdad…-rió-…pero eso no…significa…que no deba morderme la lengua…para no decírtelo…-susurró mirándolo de manera vacía

-Sakura…-la observó por largos minutos, rogando de que no aparecieran sus compañeros-… ¿no te basta con el dobe….?-preguntó arisco endureciendo su mirada al recordar la escena de aquella mañana

La chica parpadeó confusa-… ¿Naruto…?-tragó levemente puesto que su boca estaba totalmente seca-… ¿Qué pasa con el…?

-¿estas con él no…?-gruñó sintiendo un alivio en su pecho, por fin había podido formular esa maldita pregunta-… ¿me cambiaste por el…?

Sakura ladeó la cabeza y parpadeó. Con lentitud había comenzado a recobrar un poco la conciencia, aunque no del todo, por lo cual no sabía realmente si lo que estaba sucediendo era de verdad o simplemente una ilusión debido al exceso de calor. Pero a pesar de eso, sentía una gran necesidad de responder aquella pregunta…

-nunca…-murmuró con lentitud-…nunca he estado…con Naruto…

Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Aquella respuesta no se la esperaba… ¿entonces por que ese acercamiento tan repentino con el rubio…? ¿O porque le prestaba tanta atención…? ¿O por que parecía que disfrutaba más de su compañía que la de él…? Bueno…debía admitir que hasta él sabía la respuesta de lo último pero…

-¿Por qué…pensabas que…Naruto y yo…estábamos juntos…?-preguntó mientras se incorporaba con lentitud, ahora sus ojos se mostraban un poco más vivos, eso lo asustó un poco, no deseaba que ella se enterase de sus sentimientos…al menos, no todavía.

-tsk…no es importante…-gruñó mientras se levantada de súbito y caminaba hasta la muralla apoyando su espalda sobre esta

La chica suspiró derrotada. Estaba cansada y desorientada, aún no sabía si aquella conversación era verídica o simplemente una de sus locas alucinaciones…aunque apostaba por lo segundo, puesto que Sasuke Uchiha jamás en su vida actuaría de aquella manera tan cálida con ella… ¿o si…?

Entreabrió sus labios para volver a entablar aquella conversación. Le intrigaba saber el porque de su pregunta… ¿Por qué le importaba saber si estaba con el baka de Uzumaki…?

Antes de poder decir algo, la puerta se abrió mostrando a un sonriente Naruto y a un pícaro Kakashi.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Que bueno que despertaste!-dijo eufórico el rubio sin dejar de sonreír de manera extraña

-h-hai…-balbuceó confusa la chica logrando enfocar mejor el lugar. Miró al Uchiha quien estaba apoyado en la muralla mostrando su tan habitual indiferencia ¿a caso había sido solo un sueño…?

-será mejor que te salgas de ahí Sakura…-sugirió el sensei mientras se acercaba con una toalla-…te puedes enfermar…

La chica asintió levemente. Ayudada por el rubio comenzó a salir de la tina, a la vez que Kakashi le entregaba la toalla. El moreno la observó de soslayo y sonrió con autosuficiencia…no es que hubiese querido aprovecharse, pero…aquel momento de debilidad por parte de la kunoichi lo había beneficiado…ahora sabía que ella no estaba con el dobe, eso le había alegrado el día en un mil por ciento.

-_ahora no habrá sentimientos de culpa…_-pensó sin dejar de sonreír, ignorando las miradas de los shinobis quienes sonreían con malicia

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Caminó hasta la cocina aliviado de que por fin aquel maldito calor hubiese dado por terminado. La noche estaba completamente fresca y su humor, a diferencia de las semanas anteriores era realmente excelente.

Abrió el refrigerador y sacó su botellón de agua pero antes de poder si quiera tomar un trago, el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Frunció el ceño irritado ¿Quién diablos podía llamar a esa hora? Cogió el teléfono y contestó de mala gana.

-diga…-gruñó

-**este…-**habló una voz masculina tensándolo de súbito, algo le decía que aquella llamada no era precisamente paraél ni para el dobe, ni mucho menos para Kakashi**- ¿se encontrará Sakura Haruno…?**-Sasuke entrecerró los ojos

-no está…-mintió con un tono arisco

**-oh…bien…bueno…¿podría decirle que la llamó Yusei Hitsuna?**

-hmp…-contestó el Uchiha mientras colgaba el teléfono con brusquedad sin esperar respuesta del otro lado de la línea

Miró el teléfono con odio, como si así pudiese eliminar al idiota que se atrevía a llamar a su _molestia. _Gruñó unas maldiciones y desvió la mirada furibundo, y pensar que hacía solo unos segundos estaba tan feliz… ¿Por qué tenia que llamar ese idiota y preguntar por la pelirosa…?

Miró la puerta de la cocina e hizo una mueca de desagrado. Sakura tendría que darle muchas explicaciones…sobre todo decirle quien era ese tal Yusei y para que demonios la llamaba.

_-y ahí se va otra noche sin poder dormir…_-pensó irritado mientras caminaba hasta su habitación

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hello!!

Como les prometí chicas aquí estoy de vuelta ¡! :)

Un semana agitada sobretodo porque tuve que ir a un cerro ¬¬ maldito cerro lleno de bichos que me querían picar…y hoy me tuvieron que sacar sangre T.T

jajajaja pero en fin…

Espero les haya gustado el capi de hoy

Les prometo que el próximo será mejor…:)

Les dejo un beso enorme y mil agradecimientos por seguir leyendo mi historia, por sus comentarios y por su paciencia ^^

Que tengan linda noche!!

Les desea ^^

___NinfaOscura___


	10. El verdadero rival de Sasuke

**Tres hombres y una Kunoichi**

De antemano está decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y que esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro :) solo por mera entretención.

Aclaraciones:

-blablablabla los personajes hablan

"_**blablabla"**__****__**Inner de Sakura**_

_Pensamientos_

_-----flash back----_

_--------------- cambio de escena_

Si más que decir….espero les guste mi historia :D

**********************************************************************

_**Capítulo X:**_** El verdadero rival de Sasuke**

La tensión era totalmente palpable en aquella cocina. La kunoichi junto a los shinobis observaron al menor de los Uchiha quien no dejaba de gruñir por lo más mínimo. Unas ojeras adornaban sus orbes negros, por lo que la chica dedujo que no había pasado buena noche.

Carraspeó un poco para captar su atención, pero solo obtuvo como respuesta otro gruñido.

-este… ¿mala noche Sasuke…?-preguntó un poco asustada por el carácter que traía el chico esa mañana

El aludido la miró fríamente estremeciéndola un poco-…no…-contestó arisco para luego retomar su desayuno

-okey…-con eso le había dejado en claro que no estaba de humor para preguntas

"_**¿Qué le sucede a Sasuke-kun…?"**_

_-¿y como quieres que lo sepa…__?-_gruñó la pelirosa mientras le daba una mordida a su tostada-…_ha estado así todo el desayuno…_

Pasaron los incómodos minutos, quitándoles el apetito tanto al kitsune como al sensei. Ambos suspiraron desganados para luego comentar uno de los tomos del icha-icha. Sakura frunció el ceño molesta… ¿a caso tenían que habar de ESO cuando estaban en pleno desayuno…?

Por su lado Sasuke estaba debatiéndose mentalmente… tenía dos opciones, decirle lo de la llamada de la noche anterior y así enterar de quien demonios era ese tal Yusei o bien, no decirle nada y quedarse con las malditas dudas que lo dejaron dando vuelta sobre la almohada toda la noche.

Bueno debía admitir que la respuesta estaba totalmente clara…miró a la pelirosa quien estaba intentando no matar a los shinobis que estaban conversando idioteces, esperó unos minutos, pensando como empezar la conversación, hasta que por fin se animó a hablar…

-Sakura…-llamó de repente haciendo que la chica se atorase

-¿q-que…que pasa…?-preguntó nerviosa ante el frío tono del vengador

-anoche te llamaron por teléfono…-soltó bruscamente intentando controlar sus deseos de matanza

-¿a mi…?-preguntó confusa la chica-… ¿Tsunade-sama me imagino…?

El chico frunció el ceño y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados-…un tal Yusei Hitsuna…

Naruto y Kakashi se callaron abruptamente para luego centrar su atención en la chica, quien estaba bastante ruborizada. La kunoichi carraspeó y desvió la mirada nerviosa, intentando calmar aquel sentimiento de… ¿culpa…? Que había comenzado a albergarse en su pecho.

-¿e-en…serio…?-balbuceó tratando de aparentar indiferencia, pero obviamente no lo había logrado-… ¿y-y que dijo…?

El Uchiha se encogió de hombros tratado de mostrar indiferencia, el sí lo había conseguido-…nada en realidad…solo dijo que te avisara…

-y-ya…

Si antes el ambiente estaba tenso, ahora podía cortarse fácilmente con una kunai. El peliplateado observó a la chica la cual aún no podía dejar de demostrar nerviosismo. Sonrió de manera juguetona…bueno, ahora estaba claro que no podía divertirse utilizando a Naruto pero…todo se estaba dando como para que no perdiera su entretención.

Miró al ojinegro quien mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero de vez en cuando mirada a la kunoichi irritado, eso lo hizo reír internamente.

-_vaya que las cosas se te están haciendo difíciles Sasuke…-_pensó divertido-…_veremos que haces para solucionarlo…_

-¿Sakura-chan quien es ese tal Yusei…?-preguntó curioso el rubio notando que su amiga se tensaba

-¿q-que q-quien es…? P-pues…

"_**¡¡diles que es un paciente!! ¡¡Diles que es un paciente!!"**_-gritó su inner intentando aclarar la mente de la chica

-es un paciente…-contestó obedeciendo el consejo de su inner-…tuve que…hacerle un chequeo antes de una misión…-completó más segura

-¿y para que te llamaba…?-cuestionó ahora su ex sensei haciéndola tensar nuevamente

-no lo se…-eso era verdad-…q-quizas…necesitaba hacerse otro chequeo…-contestó vagamente intentando mantener la calma

-¿y por que a ti…no hay más médicos en el hospital…?-preguntó ahora el Uchiha mirándola inquisitivamente

-n-no lo s-se…-balbuceó nerviosa-… _¿Qué es esto un interrogatorio…?_

"_**¡¡eso te pasa por aceptar citas de otros y no de Sasuke-kun!! ¡¡Shannaro!!"**_

-pues debe ser importante…-dijo el peliplateado mientras leía su libro-…puesto que se dio el tiempo de buscar tu numero…a no ser que tú se lo hayas dado…-sonrió traviesamente tras su mascara

-¡¡ ¿ES CIERTO SAKURA-CHAN?!! ¡¡ ¿TU LE DISTE EL NUMERO?!!

-n-no por supuesto que no…-se defendió la chica-…en realidad no se porque habrá llamado pero…-una vena comenzó a marcarse sobre su sien-... ¿cual es el problema que un chico me llame…? ¡Que yo sepa no es un crimen…!

-entonces reconoces que le diste el numero a ese tal Yusei…-insistió el kitsune apuntándola de manera acusadora

Un tic comenzaba a sobresalir de su ojo izquierdo, eso era ya el colmo. Se levantó bruscamente mientras tomaba de igual manera la mochila para así irse a trabajar.

Caminó hasta la salida ignorado las miradas de los dos shinobis y los gritos del kitsune…y ahí se iba todo su buen humor.

-menudos idiotas…-murmuró abriendo la puerta de la casa para cerrarla con estridencia-… miren que venir a interrogare por una estupidez así…-siguió reclamando camino al trabajo-… ¡ni que fuese un crimen que un chico te llame…! ¡Es absurdo que hayan reaccionado de esa manera!

"_**Lo hicieron porque quieren que nosotras estemos con Sasuke-kun"**_

-no seas idiota…-gruñó caminando más rápido e ignorando las extrañadas miradas de los que pasaban por su lado-… ¡están simplemente locos…!

"_**bueno yo creo que eso es lo que piensan de ti…"**_-la chica arqueó una ceja confusa

-explícate…

"_**pareciera que estas hablando sola**__**… ¡Sha!"**_

La kunoichi se detuvo abruptamente y observó a la gente que se encontraba alrededor, mirándola asustada. Algunas madres alejaban a sus hijos, otros se reían y otros la observaban extrañados. Rugió unas maldiciones y retomó su caminó con un poderoso rubor sobre sus mejillas…_lo único que me faltaba, pasar otra vergüenza por tu culpa _pensó cerrando los ojos intentando demostrar indiferencia ante las divertidas miradas que aún estaban concentradas en ella a pesar de que estaba ya bastante lejos.

-_este será uno de esos días…_

"_**¡¡shannaro!!"**_

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Los tres hombres se sentaron en la sala ofuscados. Sí, ofuscados…a pesar de que el peliplateado trataba de tomárselo con humor, de repente al ver la reacción de la kunoichi un sentimiento de protección paternal afloró fuertemente, provocándole desagrado y curiosidad a la vez… ¿Quién era ese Yusei…?

Naruto bufó molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba s los ojos con irritación. Le molestaba saber que su querida _hermana _estuviese viendo a tipejos desconocidos…¡¡porque era un total desconocido!! Miró de reojos al moreno quien se mostraba indiferente cambiando sin prestar mayor atención a los canales. El rubio arqueó una ceja, sabía que toda esa indiferencia era fingida…sí lo sabía, puesto que la noche anterior él y Kakashi lo habían escuchado hablar con la pelirosa… por eso sabía que la aparición de ese tal Yusei le caía como patada al hígado, por mucho que intentase ocultarlo.

Vio a su antiguo sensei y ambos sonrieron con malicia, después de escuchar aquella conversación habían acordado que harían todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para juntar a ese par-costase lo que les costase- por lo que ahora harían de todo por ayudar al ojinegro, el cual, era tan bruto en esos temas sentimentales que sabían perfectamente que no podría rechazar su maravillosa ayuda…

-Sasuke…-habló el peliplateado. El aludido soltó un gruñido-…¿Qué opinas con respecto a la llamada que recibió Sakura…?

El Uchiha apagó el televisor y lo miró con cierta frialdad-… ¿Por qué tendría que opinar…?

-pues Sakura-chan es una chica muy linda teme…-habló el Uzumaki sonriendo de manera traviesa-…de seguro ese tal Yusei no buscaba un simple chequeo…

Sasuke arqueó una ceja ¿Por qué demonios le estaban diciendo esas cosas…? Parpadeó y volvió a encender el televisor mientras se encogía de hombros tratando de fingir indiferencia-cosa que logró perfectamente.

-ella está bastante grande para defenderse sola dobe…

-¡¡pero teme ¿a caso no te molesta saber que Sakura-chan pudiese estar con otros chicos…?!!

El ojinegro se tensó de súbito ante aquellas palabras. Cerró los ojos intentando disimular la activación del sharingan mientras dejaba escapar un gruñido. ¡¡Claro que le molestaba!! ¡¡Claro que le hervía la sangre con solo pensar que Sakura pudiese estar con ese tal Yusei…!! Y además ¿Quién demonios podría llamarse Yusei…? ¡¡ ¿Qué tipo de nombrecillo era ese por favor…?!!

Pero a pesar de todo, a pesar de sus celos, a pesar de su molestia, no significaba que admitiría frente a ese par sus deseos asesinos hacia a un tipejo que ni siquiera conocía…con solo imaginárselo se llenaba de frustración…sabía perfectamente que sería la victima de sus bromas y harían de todo por intentar avergonzarlo frente a la kunoichi…eso no lo iba a permitir.

-eso no es de mi incumbencia…-contestó luego de varios minutos al ver la insistente mirada de sus compañeros los cuales no hicieron más que suspirar

-_esto será más difícil de lo que creí…_-pensó el rubio mirando irritado al indiferente shinobi

-_este Sasuke… ¿Cuándo aprenderá a confiar en nosotros…? Ni que fuésemos a molestarlo ni a intentar avergonzarlo frente a Sakura…bueno… ¿a quien quiero engañar? Eso es exactamente lo que haríamos…_-dijo para sí el peliplateado mientras reía

-¿de que te ríes Kakashi…?-preguntó ofuscado el Uchiha, lo último que deseaba era escuchar que alguien se estuviese divirtiendo

-de nada…-dijo el aludido moviendo sus manos tratando de quitarle importancia-…Solo recordé un chiste nada más…

-Hmp…_sí, seguro…ni que fuese tan estúpido…_

Pasaron los minutos y su molestia iba en aumento. No podía sacarse de la cabeza las palabras dichas por el rubio… ¿y si de verdad Sakura comenzaba a salir con ese tipo…?

Chasqueó la lengua, furioso con solo imaginarse a la chica con otro que no fuese él…su furia era tal que había comenzado a apretar el control remoto con una fuerza descomunal, haciéndolo añicos…

-mierda…-masculló tirando el inservible aparato lejos

-vaya si que estas de mal humor teme…el asunto de Sakura-chan te tiene bastante irritado…-rió nerviosamente el rubio recibiendo una tétrica mirada por parte del vengador Uchiha

-Sasuke…-llamó el peliplateado calmadamente sin despegar su mirada del televisor

-¿Qué…?-gruñó el chico desafiante

-¿Cómo supones que cambiaremos de canal…?

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente en el lugar. El moreno masculló unas maldiciones mientras se levantaba del sofá para dirigirse al centro del pueblo…por culpa de los estúpidos celos debía comprar un maldito control remoto.

-maldito seas Yusei…-masculló por lo bajo saliendo de la mansión dando un fuerte portazo

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Revisó las fichas que tenía frente a ella verificando las horas que le faltaban de trabajo. Suspiró sonoramente mientras se dejaba caer sobre la camilla que utilizaba para la revisión de sus pacientes…estaba cansada, ofuscada, molesta, hastiada, aburrida y sobretodo nerviosa…bajo ningún punto deseaba volver a su casa, no después de ver la reacción que tuvieron sus compañeros por esa estúpida llamada.

-bakas…-murmuró mientras leía el expediente de su próximo paciente

Unos leves golpes se escucharon tras la puerta. La chica se acomodó los lentes de lectura y arqueó un ceja confundida…por lo que estaba leyendo su próximo paciente no llegaría sino después de tres horas. Se encogió de hombros mientras pensaba que quizas se trataba de alguna enfermera que venía a pedirle ayuda con algún paciente.

-adelante…-dijo mientras se acomodaba perezosamente en la camilla sin dejar de leer el expediente, las enfermeras ya sabían que tenía la manía de recostarse en ellas, al principio no les hacía gracia pero terminaron por aceptarla puesto que ella era una kunoichi médico y la mejor de todas

La puerta se abrió lentamente. Escuchó que la persona entraba de manera tímida y que la mirada insistentemente, pero sin atreverse a emitir palabra alguna.

-¿Qué sucede…?-preguntó la chica pero sin dejar de leer el expediente-… ¿algún problema con los pacientes…?

-en realidad no lo sé…no trabajo aquí…-habló una voz masculina que ella reconoció de inmediato

"_**¡¡¡SHANNARO ¿Qué MIERDA HACE ÉL AQUÍ?!!!"**_

La kunoichi se sobresaltó e inmediatamente miró al jounin que se encontraba observándola con una tímida sonrisa sobre sus labios. Un poderoso sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas…con torpeza comenzó a incorporarse por lo que trastabillo y cayó de bruces sobre su trasero.

El jounin la observó sorprendido sin saber que hacer. Con rapidez se acercó a la chica y la ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Sakura-san se encuentra bien…?-preguntó con verdadera preocupación el castaño

"_**¡**__**¡ ¿Qué crees idiota?!! ¡¡Me acabo de golpear el trasero!! ¡¡ ¿A caso crees que estoy bien…?!! ¡¡Shannaro!!"**_-gruñó colérica su inner ante la ofuscada mirada de la pelirosa

-s-sí…estoy bien gracias Yusei-san…-la chica carraspeó-…eso me enseñará a no volver a recostarme en las camillas…jeje…

El chico sonrió coquetamente-…me alegra saberlo… puesto que usted está bastante _sana_ si me permite decirlo…-continuó haciéndola sonrojar, puesto que había captado el doble sentido de sus palabras

-es-este…supe que…bueno…_deja de tartamudear no seas burra Sakura…-_se reprendió

"_**solo por hablar con él eres una burra ¡shannaro!"**_

_-¡¡cállate…!! _Supe que ayer llamó a mi casa Yusei-san…-el chico asintió tímidamente-…lamento no haberle podido responder es que…

-no tiene que disculparse…la persona que me contestó me dijo que no estaba en casa…por lo que supuse que quizás estaba en alguna misión o bien trabajando…

La chica arqueó una ceja confundida ¿Sasuke le había dicho que no estaba en casa…? ¿Por qué…? Estaba un poco aturdida por el calor que incluso la había hecho alucinar con él siendo amable pero… podía hablar por teléfono sin problemas…

-este si…-decidió no decir nada, luego arreglaría cuentas con el idiota del Uchiha-…me encontraba terminando un papeleo que me dejó Tsunade-sama…

-debe ser difícil trabajar para la Hokage ¿verdad…?-preguntó intentando parecer conciliador

Sakura rió de buena gana-…por lo que yo se usted también trabaja para ella…

-sí, pero simplemente en misiones…usted trabaja con ella de manera directa…incluso es su discípula…al menos eso tengo entendido…-se apresuró a decir al ver la expresión confusa de la kunoichi

-veo que has estado haciendo los deberes…-dijo ella en un tono coqueto sacándole una leve y ronca risa al ojinegro

"_**¡¡oye!! ¡¡**__**Oye!! ¡¡Oye!! ¡¡Oye!!"**_

-_¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué…?_

"_**que es eso de…**__** "veo que has estado haciendo los deberes" ¿a caso le estas coqueteando…?"**_

_-¿tu que crees querida…?_-se preguntó juguetonamente la chica ignorando los alegatos de su inner

-¿tiene mucho que hacer ahora Sakura-san…?-la chica negó levemente

-no, es más faltan tres horas para atender a mi próximo paciente…

El castaño sonrió ampliamente-…entonces me arriesgaré a preguntar… ¿aceptaría mi humilde invitación a almorzar…?

"_**¡¡no!! ¡¡Claro que no acepto!! ¡¡Shannaro!!"**_

_-puede que a t__ú no…pero yo sí…_-gruñó la pelirosa para luego sonreír gustosa-…por supuesto Yusei-san…

El jounin sonrió y caminó hasta la puerta abriéndola y haciéndole un caballeroso gesto para indicarle que pasara.

-las damas primero…

La kunoichi sonrió mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía sobre sus mejillas. Caminó hasta la puerta mientras en el camino se sacaba la bata y tomaba su mochila…bueno tenía que admitir que su buen humor había regresado por completo.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Había recorrido todo el maldito centro, había entrado a más de diez tiendas y ninguna tenía un control universal…¡¡ninguna!! ¿A caso era el día de "cagarle la existencia a Sasuke Uchiha…"?

Y cabía mencionar que las miradas que TODOS sin excepción le otorgaban comenzaban a fastidiarle el doble. ¿A caso les era tan extraño que saliera a comprar un insignificante control…? ¡¡Vamos era un ex traidor, un vengador…!! ¡¡No un tarado retrazado tecnológicamente!!

Rodó los ojos mientras dejaba que sus gruñidos ahuyentaran a todos los que se cruzaban por su camino. Colocó sus manos en los bolsillos y sopló con irritación el mechón que caía por su frente…¡¡ni siquiera su cabello estaba de su parte!!

-_maldita la hora que rompí ese puto control…-_pensó irritado mientras miraba con indiferencia los locales

Siguió caminando a pesar de sus deseos por volver a la mansión y decirles a los idiotas de sus compañeros que no había encontrado ni un solo control en todo el centro de toda la puta villa, por lo que un solo reclamo significaría un seguro bocado de su chidori… y eso era más para el dobe que para el hentai de Kakashi.

Observó los locales intentando encontrar alguno que tuviese aunque fuese un control de segunda, hasta que algo captó de lleno su atención….una cabellera rosa amarrada con una coleta alta…

-¿Sakura…?-murmuró mientras se apresuraba hasta donde se encontraba ¿no debería estar trabajando…?

La vio reír levemente por lo que dedujo que estaba acompañada. Maldijo la cantidad de gente que pasaba por frente suyo y le evitaba ver con quien estaba…

-_quizas sea Yamanaka…_-pensó relajando un poco sus músculos, por un momento había pensado que estaba con…-Yusei…-masculló tétricamente a la vez que aceleraba el paso empujando a todo el que se le ocurriese atravesarse, al menos agradecía que su fama le siguiera todavía, puesto que nadie se atrevía a reclamarle y por ende no perdería el tiempo con estupideces

Vio la cabellera rosa entrando a un local de comida tradicional. Entrecerró los ojos y caminó hasta el lugar tratando de bajar su perfil, le costaría puesto que justo ese día, todos habían decidido mirarlo más de la cuenta…pero debía averiguar si la ojijade estaba verdaderamente con ese tipo…sino, no se quedaría tranquilo.

-_malditos celos…_

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Se sentaron en el lado más apartado del local, puesto que había mucho ruido y ellos deseaban conversar con tranquilidad. La kunoichi sonrió al ver la tenue decoración del lugar y luego miró al castaño quien la observaba embelezado, aquello la hizo sonrojar.

-este… ¿Cuándo regresó de su misión Yusei-san…?-preguntó la chica intentando calmar su nerviosismo

-ayer…-respondió el aludido encogiéndose levemente de hombros, aquel simple gesto le recordó al dueño del sharingan

"_**¡¡ves!! ¡¡**__**No puedes dejar de pensar en Sasuke-kun!!"**_

_-no seas idiota…todo el mundo sabe que ese gesto es propio de Uchiha…¡¡por eso pensé en él no por otra cosa…!!_

"_**¡¡mentirosa!! ¡¡**__**Shannaro!!"**_

-¿y dígame Sakura-san…-la aludida lo miró-…hay alguien que ocupe sus pensamientos en estos instantes…?

-¿a que se refiera…?

-me refiero a si existe alguien que… ¿como decirlo…? me dificulte un poco el camino…

La chica se ruborizó nuevamente. Bajó la mirada avergonzada mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus pulgares. Yusei sonrió al ver aquel gesto tan tierno…realmente la chica era hermosa, y aquellos pequeños gestos tan tiernos la hacían ver aún más atractiva.

-p-pues…n-no realmente…-contestó al fin la chica mirándolo avergonzada provocando una sonrisa triunfal por parte del castaño

"_**¡¡mentirosa!! ¡¡**__**Mentirosa!! ¡¡Mentirosa!!"**_

-pero…-el chico la observó-…hubo alguien…

-OH…ya veo…

Se mantuvieron brevemente en silencio. El castaño centró su mirada en la ojijade y sonrió levemente. Llamó a la mesera que pasaba por allí y se encargó a ordenar junto a la kunoichi.

Luego olvidándose del tema anterior comenzaron a hablar sobre trivialidades, sacándole una que otra risa a la pelirosa.

-realmente usted me sorprende Yusei-san…y debo admitir que envidio su suerte…

-¿Por qué lo dice…?

-pues hace mucho tiempo que no he tenido una misión…-suspiró la chica-…debo admitir que extraño aquella adrenalina que provoca realizar una misión de clase A…

-pero usted es fundamental en el pueblo Sakura-san…puesto que es la mejor Kunoichi medico…-el chico sonrió coquetamente-…y como no serlo...si es a mejor alumna de la Hokage

La chica se sonrojó-…n-no es para tanto…

Los vio reír nuevamente y aquello lo hizo enfurecer. Todo aquel que lo viese en esos instantes juraría que estaba a punto de cometer un crimen…

Sus ojos estaban centrados en la pareja que se encontraba a seis mesas de distancia, por lo que nadie se atrevía siquiera a interponerse en su visión.

Sasuke hizo una mueca de desagrado al ver como la chica disfrutaba la compañía el tipejo ese…no podía verlo con claridad, solo podía distinguir su uniforme de jounin y de vez en cuando su cabellera castaña.

Entrecerró los ojos cuando vio que por quinta vez en menos de media hora, la ojijade se sonrojaba…eso terminó por colmarlo.

Se levantó abruptamente y caminó hasta la pareja…nadie, absolutamente nadie hacía sonrojar a Sakura Haruno a excepción de él…

La kunoichi se paralizó al ver la fría expresión del joven que se acercaba hasta su mesa. Parpadeó confusa intentando convencerse a sí misma que aquello era una alucinación.

-_alucinación y todo pareciera que en verdad quisiera matarme…-_pensó nerviosa al verlo más cerca de donde estaban

"_**¡¡no es una alucinación!! ¡¡Es Sasuke-kun!! ¡¡**__**Kyyaa!!"**_

-mierda…-masculló casi inaudible

El ojinegro sonrió con arrogancia al ver el nervioso semblante de la pelirosa. Con más seguridad acortó la distancia y llegó por fin hasta donde se encontraban, ignorando completamente al jounin que lo miraba un poco desconcertado.

-Sakura… ¿Qué haces aquí…?-preguntó tratando de parecer indiferente-…pensé que estabas trabajando…-La chica movía la boca intentando decir algo pero nada salía de sus labios-… ¿y bien…?

-b-bueno…y-yo…-balbuceó torpemente

-Sasuke Uchiha…-llamó el jounin al ver el símbolo que estaba bordado en la chaqueta del shinobi, el chico lo miró con indiferencia-…no pensé que conociera a Uchiha Sakura-san…-dijo con frialdad el castaño mientras se colocaba de pie desafiante

No era estúpido. Con sollo ver el tono que había utilizado aquel moreno había notado que estaba celoso…aquello le causó gracia. Pero a pesar de conocer la fama del vengador Uchiha no iba a dar un paso atrás…sería emocionante ver quien de los dos se quedaría con la bella kunoichi.

-bu-bueno…este si…incluso el…es…-tartamudeó ella al ver la tensa situación, ambos hombres se estaban descuartizando con la mirada

"_**¡¡Sasuke-kun patéale el trasero!!"**_

_-¿te quieres callar?..._

-somos compañeros de equipo…-completó el dueño del chidori mientras se cruzaba de brazos-…y vivimos en la misma casa…-agregó innecesariamente, al menos era el punto de vista de la ojijade

-¡OH claro…! Ahora recuerdo…tu voz se me hacía bastante familiar…-gruñó el jounin-…ni siquiera me permitiste dejarle un recado a Sakura-san…-la chica miró al moreno quien frunció el ceño

-digamos que no soy muy bueno para dar recados… -se justificó más para la kunoichi que para el castaño, luego se encogió de hombros-…además no soy maquina contestadora…si quieres dejar recados, déjalos allí…

Ambos hombres se miraron desafiantes. La chica podía ver con claridad como pequeñas chispas salían de sus ojos. Tragó con dificultad mientras se levantaba con rapidez y tomaba el brazo del vengador, el cual la observó.

-l-lo siento Yusei-san…-habló nerviosamente-…d-debo irme…acabo de recordar qu-que… tengo que hacer un papeleo…

El castaño asintió-…no se preocupe Sakura-san…-miró al moreno-…yo entiendo…

-hmp…-el Uchiha sonrió arrogante

-bien…-la ojijade jaló el brazo del ojinegro-…Sasuke vienes conmigo…-el aludido notó que eso fue más una orden que una pregunta. Sin decir nada comenzó a caminar junto a la pelirosa, la cual se despedía con un gesto de mano del jounin quien la observaba con atención y a la vez le correspondía la despedida.

-_esta me las pagas Uchiha…_-pensó irritado mientras dejaba el dinero de la cuenta y se marchaba del lugar

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

La vio con el ceño fruncido, aquello le molestó bastante. Caminaron en silencio un buen trecho llegando hasta el bosque, cerca del campo de entrenamiento. La kunoichi lo miró de soslayo y bufó furiosa al ver su maldita indiferencia.

El moreno arqueó una ceja divertido y la miró expectante a lo que pudiese decir…

-¿y bien que fue todo eso…?-preguntó de pronto irritada encarándolo y poniendo sus brazos como jarra

-no se de que hablas…-contestó encogiéndose de hombros y desviando la mirada como si cualquier otra cosa fuese más interesante que ella

-¡¡sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando Uchiha!!

-¿Uchiha…?-preguntó divertido desconcertándola-…ayer me llamabas _Sasuke-kun_… ¿recuerdas Sa-ku-ra…?-dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro de la pelirosa, haciéndola sonrojar

-¿n-no…n-no s-se de que hablas…?-gruñó ladeando el rostro y así ignorar la cercanía del shinobi

El ojinegro rió -…quizás no lo recuerdes…o quizás si…pero ayer…me confesaste que debías morderte la lengua para no llamarme Sasuke-kun…-la chica lo miró sorprendida-… ¿recuerdas…?

"_**¡¡¡kyyya yo lo recuerdo!!!"**_

_-entonces no fue…un sueño…_-pensó al recordar las palabras del vengador-… ¿quieres decir…que en realidad…tú…me preguntaste si…?

Sasuke frunció el ceño al darse cuenta a lo que se refería-…yo no te dije nada Sakura…solo hice alusión de que debías estar verdaderamente mal para volver a utilizar ese calificativo…

La chica asintió con timidez, eso lo recordaba perfectamente. ¿Entonces lo demás si había sido un sueño?

Sasuke sonrió satisfecho al ver que la había convencido…por el momento no deseaba que se enterase-o más bien que recordase- nada de lo que habían hablado esa noche.

Se cruzó de brazos y fijó su mirada en el cielo. La kunoichi lo miró y luego endureció su mirada…el idiota se había salido del tema.

"_**¡¡¡kyaa Sasuke-kun estaba celoso!!!"**_

_-¡¡eso no es verdad tonta!! ¡¡El simplemente…!!_-pensó un minuto pero no encontraba razón alguna que le explicase la actitud del Uchiha

"_**¿y bien…? ¿Alguna idea genio…?"**_

-estoy pensando…-gruñó

-¿en que…?-preguntó el moreno sin mirarla

La chica se sonrojó, como odiaba hacer eso-…¡¡aún no me explicas porque te comportaste de esa manera!!

-ya te dije que no se de que hablas…-insistió ya irritado

-ush…-la chica chasqueó la lengua y tomó el cuello de la chaqueta del shinobi obligándolo a que la mirase, el no si inmuto ni un poco-… ¡déjate de hacerte el desentendido Uchiha que en verdad me enferma…!

Su rostro se mostraba neutro como siempre. Pero sus ojos mostraban diversión. La chica aún no se percataba de la cercanía de sus rostros, por lo que él perfectamente podía aprovecharse de eso. Cerró los ojos y suspiró sonoramente, no podía hacerlo…al menos no aún…no si no estaba seguro de cuales eran los sentimientos de ella.

Se safo del agarre de la ojijade y comenzó a caminar hasta la aldea, dejándola desconcertada.

-es mejor que te vayas a trabajar…-dijo al ver que ella seguía sin moverse-…a no ser que quieras que Tsunade te vuelva a castigar como la última vez…-rió levemente y se alejó del lugar ante la atenta mirada de la kunoichi, la cual dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración ¡¡por más que lo intentase jamás podría entender al maldito de Uchiha!!

Por su lado, el moreno sonrió con arrogancia. Por fin había podido conocer al idiota que intentaba acercarse a la chica…y ahora que lo sabía no iba a descansar hasta conseguir nuevamente la atención de su _molestia…_

Pero debía admitir que se tal Yusei se mostraba mejor rival que el dobe…

- _pero por muy buen rival que seas, Sakura es mía…y no dejaré que me la arrebates, no a mí…no a Sasuke Uchiha_…-pensó para así ampliando más su sonrisa -…que comience el juego…

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hola!

Buenas noches!

Aquí les dejo el décimo capitulo de mi historia!!

Guau realmente no puedo creer que haya llegado tan lejos!!

Soy tan feliz!!

Les agradezco sus comentarios ^^

Me hacen muy feliz…sobretodo al saber que les ha gustado…

Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado…

Puede que mañana no pueda actualizar u.u…pero vere si puedo hacerlo…^^

Les dejo un beso enorme y mil agradecimientos por seguir mi fic

Les deseo una linda noche…descansen!!

Atentamente

___NinfaOscura___


	11. Vacaciones: Juntos a la playa

**Tres hombres y una Kunoichi**

De antemano está decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y que esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro :) solo por mera entretención.

Aclaraciones:

-blablablabla los personajes hablan

"_**blablabla"**__****__**Inner de Sakura**_

_Pensamientos_

_-----flash back----_

_--------------- cambio de escena_

Si más que decir….espero les guste mi historia :D

**********************************************************************

_**Capítulo XI:**_** Vacaciones: Juntos a la playa**

_230…231…232…233…234…_

Eran doscientos treinta y cuatro azulejos que adornaban el techo de la cocina. Doscientos treinta y cuatro azulejos que sumaban dos mil ciento seis en total-contando las nueve veces anteriores.

Se preguntarán ¿Por qué se encontraba aquella chica de cabellos rosados contando azulejos? ¿A quien le interesa saber cuantos azulejos puede tener un techo…? Pues a ella…puesto que en la situación en la que se encontraba era de una tensión insostenible.

Observó de soslayo a sus compañeros, los cuales comían emitiendo gruñidos-sabía que aquello le enfadaba- ¿Por qué simplemente no comían en silencio…? ¿A caso se les había pegado el hábito Uchiha…? ¿Qué era eso que Kakashi y Naruto gruñeran como si fuesen perros rabiosos…?

¡¡¡A claro!!! Ahora se acordaba…el idiota que se hacía llamar _vengador_-nótese el sarcasmo- les había ido con el cuento…¡¡Sasuke Uchiha la había acusado!! ¡¡Les había dicho que NO estaba en el trabajo cuando DEBERÍA!! ¡¡Les había dicho que NO estaba precisamente SOLA!! En resumidas cuentas…¡¡les había contado que la había visto junto a Yusei Hitsuna!!

Rodó los ojos frustrada mientras apoyaba el rostro sobre su mano. Miró con indiferencia la vista que le entregaba bondadosamente el amplio ventanal lo cual le hizo soltar un bufido de fastidio. ¿Por qué el sol tenía que brillar tanto cuando ella estaba bajo una nube que presagiaba tormenta…?

Comenzó a juguetear distraídamente con sus dedos, aquel día no tenía prisa por ir al trabajo, por lo que_ intentaba_…_realmente intentaba_ resistir las ganas de tomar sus cosas e irse de una maldita vez a trabajar. Escuchaba el tic-tac del reloj que parecía nunca avanzar, quizás si lo miraba y se concentraba lograría que las manecillas se movieran hasta las 11:00…obviamente eso no ocurrió…

Lanzó otra disimulada mirada a los shinobis que la observaban expectantes. ¿Desde que hora la estaban mirando…? Los ignoró por completo y siguió en su absurdo intento de hacer avanzar el tiempo, quizás si tenía fe y polvo de hadas…esperen… ¿eso no era de Peter pan…?

_-bien Sakura eso demuestra tu perfecta madurez…-_pensó irritada a la vez que intentaba borrar la absurda idea de su cabeza masajeando su sien. Aún podía sentir aquella sensación molesta que le provocaba las miradas de sus compañeros. Aquella vena que era tan usual en ella volvió a salir al baile-…¡¡ ¿Por qué mierda me miran así…?!!

Los tres hombres siguieron con su vista fija en su persona, sin contestar, sin moverse, sin parpadear…unas perfectas estatuas. _Como desearía que en realidad fuesen estúpidas estatuas, así los haría añicos con mis puños_…algo idílico pensó pero que le sería bastante útil en aquellos minutos.

"_**Sasuke-kun está celoso…"**_-canturreó su inner a la cual podían verse los ojos con forma de corazón-…_**"Sasuke-kun está celoso…"-**_volvió a repetir provocando aún más la ira de la pelirosa ¿a caso ese era el día de "Fastidiarle la mañana a la kunoichi rosada…"?

Finalmente terminó por suspirar, deseaba fervientemente que la hora avanzara de una maldita vez, solo así podría irse y no tener que soportar aquellas miradas tan molestas sobre sí.

El teléfono sonó inesperadamente sobresaltándola. Un escalofrío pasó por su espalda haciéndola dudar un tanto a contestar…tenía dos opciones: o era Tsunade o bien…el culpable de que la estuviesen mirando como si hubiese cometido el acto más horroroso del mundo.

"_**no lo sabrás si no contestas…"**_

A regañadientes se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta el teléfono. Tragó con dolor a la vez que temblorosa tomaba el aparato y contestaba rogando a todos los santos que hubiese que la ayudasen en esos instantes.

-_que sea Tsunade pidiéndome ir más temprano, que sea Tsunade pidiéndome ir más temprano, que sea Tsunade pidiéndome ir más temprano…-_rogó para por fin animarse a contestar-… ¿di-diga…?

**-"Sakura…"**-un suspiro de alivio escapó inconcientemente de sus labios al oír aquella voz tan familiar. Sus ruegos habían sido escuchados

-Tsunade-sama…-exclamó lo suficientemente alto para que sus compañeros la escuchasen-… ¿sucedió algo…? ¿Necesita que vaya más temprano…?-disimuladamente cruzó los dedos-…_que diga que si, que diga que si, que diga que si…_

-**"precisamente te hablaba por eso…**-una sonrisa triunfal apareció en los labios de la Kunoichi-…**no es necesario que te presentes a trabajar, además no hay mucho movimiento en el hospital …"**

Una ventisca pasó tras su espalda. Parpadeó intentando procesar la información… ¿había dicho que no la necesitaba…? ¿Que JUSTO ese DÍA no la NECESITABAN? ¿El día que sus COMPAÑEROS habían decidido fastidiarla por el asunto Yusei?

Miró el techo y nuevamente comenzó a rezar-…_que sea una broma, que sea una broma, que sea una broma…_ ¿está segura Tsunade-sama…? Porque no tengo problema en ir a trabajar…usted sabe que…

**-"No Sakura, es más…estuve hablando con Shizune y ambas acordamos que necesitas un descanso…por lo cual te daré vacaciones…"**

_Mierda…_

Solo eso fue lo que pasó por su cabeza al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Vacaciones…? ¿Ahora…? ¿Después de tres años teniendo solo un día libre por semana…? ¿Ahora a Tsunade-sama se le había ocurrido otorgarle unas vacaciones…? ¿Qué le pasaba…? ¿Estaba loca o simplemente borracha…?

-ya…-masculló fingiendo un estado de alegría-…eso es…genial…_oh sí, genial…_

**-"¡¡¡nos vemos en un mes más…!!!"**-fue lo ultimo que escuchó antes que el tono de colgado llenara sus oídos. Hizo una mueca de desagrado y se mantuvo con el teléfono aún en su oído, como si esperase que en cualquier momento la voz de la quinta se escuchase y le dijese que simplemente era una broma de mal gusto.

Finalmente optó por colgar, parecía una idiota con ese estúpido teléfono pegado en el oído escuchando solo el "tu-tu-tu" que este emitía como si se estuviese burlando de ella.

_-genial…simplemente genial…¡¡esto no podría ser peor!!-_gruñó histéricamente mientras imaginaba mil formas para asesinar a su queridísima sensei, en esos instantes sentía que la odiaba profundamente

-¿Qué te dijo la vieja Sakura-chan…?-preguntó curioso el rubio pero intentando mostrar indiferencia a la vez

La pelirosa suspiró derrotada-…ya que…-susurró para luego encarar a los shinobis que la miraban con atención-…estoy de vacaciones…-lanzó de pronto irritada-…por un mes…-finalizó hoscamente

-vaya para alguien que le han dado vacaciones no te ves muy feliz…-rió el peliplateado sonriendo tras su mascara

-no lo estoy…-masculló por lo bajo pasando desapercibido por los hombres

"_**¡¡¡SHAAA!!! ¡¡¡PODRÉ PASAR UN MES CON SASUKE-KUN!!!"**_

_-yupi…-_pensó sarcástica ganándose una mala mirada de su inner

Se sentó pesadamente en su respectiva silla y soltó un suspiro de frustración. Los shinobis sonrieron ante aquello, sabían que estaba fastidiada, pero ese se merecía por andar en citas en horas de trabajo… ¿Qué se creía…? Luego el rubio los miró y vio que ambos asentían levemente… ¡¡perfecto!! ¡¡Entonces que comenzara su plan!!

-¿nee Sakura-chan…?

-hmp…-contestó ella. Se le estaban pegando las malas mañas del Uchiha

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a la playa…?

La kunoichi miró a los tres shinobis perpleja. Kakashi sonreía traviesamente tras su mascara al igual que el kitsune, el cual había colocado sus manos tras la nuca y ampliaba cada vez más su sonrisa como si así pudiese convencerla. Luego observó al ojinegro quien se mantenía al margen de la situación pero que la observaba como si estuviese esperando que aceptase la propuesta.

-¿es en serio…?

-claro…-habló el sesei levantándose y colocándose tras la chica posando sus manos sobre sus hombros-…últimamente has trabajado mucho, y nosotros no tenemos misión…tenemos dinero suficiente como para pasar al menos un par de días en la playa… y lo mejor es… ¡que estas de vacaciones!-exclamó contento y sonriente-… ¿Qué te parece Sakura…?

La mirada jade comenzó a brillar con entusiasmo. ¡¡ ¿Hace cuanto que no había podido sentir las frías aguas del mar sobre su piel?!! ¿Hace cuanto no se había podido relajar? ¿Hace cuanto que no había podido simplemente ver un atardecer en la playa? ¡¡Hacía muchos años…!!

-_al parecer esto no será tan malo como creí…-_se levantó con un saltito y miró sonriente a sus compañeros-…¡¡me parece genial!! ¡¡Gracias!!-gritó eufórica abrazando a su ex sensei quien simplemente sonrió de manera paterna y correspondió el abrazo de igual forma.

Sasuke observó y nuevamente ese sentimiento desagradable se apoderaba de su pecho. Arrugó el entrecejo y observó atentamente al jounin quien a pesar de sentir esa fría mirada-la cual era imposible de ignorar- no se separó de la chica, otorgándolo una sonrisa burlona al Uchiha el cual con mucho esfuerzo intentaba no asesinarlo.

-_todo sea por mantenerla lejos de ese idiota…-_pensó irritado mirando a la kunoichi quien saltaba feliz por toda la cocina-… _no, todo sea por verla con esa sonrisa…_corrigió para luego sonreír levemente, no había nada mejor en el mundo que ver aquella sonrisa tan llena de alegría por parte de la chica, al menos, eso era lo que él sentía en esos instantes.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sentía su cabello danzando con el vaivén del viento. Acomodó un mechón rebelde tras su oreja y sonrió ampliamente al ver el oleaje del mar danzando sobre sus piernas. Respiró hondamente llenando sus pulmones con aquel aroma salino del mar, sintiendo como el viento levantaba pequeñas gotas y mojaban su rostro.

El azul cristalino le resultaba tan hermoso, el sonido de las olas tan relajante, el sol tan lleno de energía. ¡¡Realmente necesitaba sentir el mar!! ¡¡Realmente necesitaba sentir aquella calma que la playa le otorgaba!! ¡¡Realmente necesitaba purificar su espíritu dejando que las olas se llevasen todo aquello que no necesitaba…todas esas lágrimas, todas esas frustraciones, todo ese cansancio…!!

-no hay nada más hermoso que esto…-pensó para sí

"_**en eso estoy de acuerdo…."**_

Comenzó a caminar por la orilla, sintiendo aquel cosquilleo que le producía el efecto efervescente de la sal cuando las olas comienzan a retroceder. La frialdad del agua le era casi impalpable, casi imperceptible…en esos instantes ella estaba vagando por aquellos recuerdos, por aquellos momentos que hacía mucho deseaba desechar al mar…ahora solo existía y el mar…nada más…

-¡Sakura-chan…!-llamó el kitsune captando su atención. Sonrió ampliamente al verlo haciéndole señas y llamándola para que los alcanzara-…¡¡tenemos que ir registrarnos al hotel!!

-¡¡ya voy!!-gritó mientras corría para alcanzarlos

Una vez juntos caminaron hasta el hotel. Al llegar, Kakashi se dirigió a la recepción para registrarlos de inmediato, mientras sus ex discípulos lo esperaban a la vez que observaban el lugar. No era un sitio de cinco estrellas, ero si un lugar bastante limpio y acogedor, con toques tradicionales y luces tenues.

El peliplateado les hizo un gesto para que lo siguieran para que les indicasen cuales eran sus respectivas habitaciones. La kunoichi se adelantó al grupo observando cada rincón del hotel, sonriendo al ver a las familias que estaban con sus hijos, a las parejas que pasaban e incluso a un grupo de ancianitas que se encontraban tomando el té.

"_**jajajaj**__**a que monas se ven…"**_

_-jajaj__a es verdad…_

Llegaron al ala oeste. El botones le entregó a cada uno de los hombres sus respectivas llaves. Luego se dirigió a la chica y sonrió de manera coqueta, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por los shinobis, quienes lo miraron de manera asesina, aunque el hombre en cuestión no se dio por enterado.

-sígame si me hace el favor…-la pelirosa sonrió amenamente

-gracias…

El botones abrió la puerta y haciendo un gesto caballeroso dejó que la kunoichi ingresara primero y así pudiese contemplar el lugar. La pelirosa sonrió al ver que era sencillo pero agradable. Se lanzó a la cama como una niña pequeña para luego correr hacia el ventanal, el cual le otorgaba una hermosa vista de aquel mar tan maravilloso.

-espero que sea de su agrado…-antes de que ella pudiese decir algo, una cabellera rubia pareció ante el hombre

-si, si como sea…-gruñó mientras le entregaba una mísera propina y lo echaba del cuarto a patadas para luego salir también del lugar

Sakura suspiró derrotada ¿Cómo era posible que la protegieran tanto…? Como si el baka de Uzumaki no recordara que podía cuidarse por sí sola…

Finalmente decidió olvidar el asunto. Habían ido a pasar una semana-si después de poner su tan poderosa cara de perrito a medio morir había logrado convencer a los shinobis a permanecer en aquel lugar por toda una semana, claro no sin antes darle aviso a la Hokage, puesto que no podían desaparecer así como así, ellos no estaban de vacaciones-debía disfrutar lo más que pudiera, y eso significaba no pasar rabias.

Corrió hasta su equipaje y sacó su traje de baño. Hacía mucho que no lo usaba, pero sabía que aún le quedaba a la perfección-se había asegurado antes de irse-. Se lo colocó rápidamente para luego mirar su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero.

Sonrió al verse. Debía admitir que no estaba tan mal dotada. Sus pechos no eran excesivamente grandes, pero tenían lo justo como para captar la atención de cualquiera, sus caderas eran lisas y firmes al igual que su trasero, y su vientre era tan plano como una tabla.

Luego se centró en ver como le quedaba el bikini en sí. Sabía a la perfección que el color rojo le sentaba bastante bien, por lo cual se sintió satisfecha al comprarlo ante el espejo. Era un bikini simple, aunque pequeñamente coqueto. No es que quisiera llamar la atención de manera excesiva, pero como toda mujer deseaba captar una que otra mirada coqueta y sentir que su ego se inflara.

"_**¡¡A Sasuke-kun le dará un infarto cuando nos vea!!"**_

-y ahí vas otra vez…-masculló molesta mientras tomaba sus cabellos con una coleta rápida-…no me interesa lo que piense Sasuke…

"_**¡¡claro que nos interesa!!"**_

-okey como tú digas…

Sintió un leve golpeteo tras la puerta. Con rapidez se colocó un vestido rojo de verano y abrió la puerta encontrándose con el Uchiha y sus compañeros.

Lo observó de manera rápida y sonrió al ver que a pesar de que no estuviese acostumbrada a verlos con ropa normal, esta les sentaba de maravilla.

-¿lista…?-preguntó el moreno mientras colocaba sus manos en los bolsillos

Sakura sonrió ampliamente-…si…-cogió el pequeño bolso que había preparado antes del viaje

Salió totalmente de la habitación y caminó tras los shinobis. Comenzó a mirarlos con detenimiento, partiendo por examinar primero a su ex sensei. Llevaba un traje de baño color negro y una camisa blanca-ahora que lo recordaba nunca había visto al jounin con camisa-mantenía cubierto su ojo con un parche negro que combinaba con su traje de baño al igual que su mascara. Hizo una mueca de frustración, a pesar de los años Kakashi aún no era capaz de andar por allí sin esa mascara, lamentable puesto que por lo que había podido ver, el shinobis era muy apuesto, aunque con aquella mascara también derretía a las mujeres que lo observaban casi en un mar de babas. Rió disimuladamente y posó su mirada en el kitsune. Este vestía más como siempre, pero eso no quitaba que las mujeres que pasaban lo observaran-debía admitir que le molestaba un poco al ver a esas pervertidas insinuándosele a SU HERMANO de esa manera tan descarada- pero volviendo al tema, este vestía un traje de baño rojo y una polera azul con algunas decoraciones naranjas. Movió la cabeza de manera negativa, de vez en cuando debería variar de colores.

Finalmente miró al Uchiha, quien encabezaba el grupo, con su mirada indiferente a pesar de las zorras que prácticamente se lanzaban para caer _accidentalmente-_nótese el sarcasmo-sobre él. ¿Qué mierda se creían…?

-_son unas p…-_paró en seco y movió enérgicamente su cabeza ¿y a ella qué que las otras se lanzaran sobre el moreno?

"_**¡¡¡shaaa!! ¡¡**__**Oye tú zorra aléjate de Sasuke-kun!! ¡¡SHANNARO!!"**_-escuchó que gritaba su inner lanzando golpes amenazadores hacia la chica que era levantada por el vengador

Pudo sentir que una vena comenzaba a palpitar sobre su frente. A pesar de que este mostraba una total indiferencia, la chica insistía en preguntarle cosas y entablar conversación ¿es que a caso no se daba cuenta que el no QUERÍA hablar con ella…?

-estúpida…-masculló por lo bajo

-¿dijiste algo Sakura-chan…?-preguntó el kitsune

-no…-contestó arisca ignorando al ojinegro quien la mirada de soslayo

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa arrogante al ver a la kunoichi tan molesta. No era idiota, podía reconocer a una mujer celosa a un kilómetro de distancia además estaba el pequeño detalle que él conocía a Sakura mejor de lo que esta última creía, por lo que podía afirmar con conocimiento de causa….la pelirosa estaba celosa.

Ignoró a la chica quien seguía parloteando y caminó hasta su grupo, encabezándolos otra vez. La chica hizo una mueca de disgusto y caminó en sentido contrario, provocándole una sonrisa de satisfacción a la ojijade…debía admitir que al ver a esa tipeja cerca del vengador le había provocado un sentimiento muy fuerte en el pecho, una rabia tan insostenible que apenas pudo controlar sus deseos de estrangularla solo por haberle dirigido la palabra.

Por su parte del Uchiha no podía dejar de sonreír con autosuficiencia. Aquello le estaba dando a entender que poseía la ventaja sobre el idiota de Yusei. Miró a la kunoichi quien se mantenía al final y disminuyó el paso notablemente para quedar a su lado.

Sakura lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, hizo una mueca de desagrado y observó a otro lado ¿Por qué ahora deseaba el gran Uchiha caminar con ella..?

-¿Por qué tan molesta Sa-ku-ra…?-preguntó burlón

La chica lo miró y esbozó una cínica sonrisa-…no se de que hablas Sa-su-ke…-contestó de igual modo pero más irritada

-hmp…

Continuaron caminando al mismo paso, viendo como los shinobis que los adelantaban se lanzaban bromas entre sí y de vez en cuando miraban a las mujeres que pasaban por su lado.

La pelirosa miró al moreno disimuladamente, ahora podía notar con más detenimiento como vestía. Mantenía su cabello negro revuelto y rebelde como de costumbre, traía puesto un traje de baño azul-típico, pensó mientras rodaba los ojos divertida- y una camisa blanca abierta por completo, otorgándole una perfecta vista de su tan bien demarcado cuerpo. Un leve rubor surcó sus mejillas y desvió la vista hacia otro lado ¿desde cuando volvió a fijarse en el bien demarcado cuerpo del Uchiha…?

"_**¡¡¡KYYAAA SASUKE-KUN ES TAN EXTEMADAMENTE SEXY!!!"**_

_-no es verdad…_

"_**¡¡¡claro que si!!!"**_

La chica suspiró ¿a quien quería engañar? Sasuke era uno de los jóvenes más apuestos de la aldea, seguido por Naruto-a pesar de que este último no tuviese ni idea-pero volviendo al tema, debía admitir que el Uchiha aún le provocaba ese deseo de gritar histéricamente cada vez que lo veía con su torso al descubierto. Tragó con dificultad e intentó mirar el mar…lo último que deseaba era volver a ser la idiota enamorada de años atrás…

-_nunca más Uchiha…-_se había jurado

Lo miró por última vez para luego echarse a correr en dirección al mar, necesitaba quitarse esos estúpidos pensamientos de la cabeza. Con rapidez se deshizo de su vestido y se lanzó al agua sumergiéndose lo más posible.

Sintió el cosquilleo de la sal sobre su cuerpo, sonrió levemente y luego comenzó a nadar más hacia el fondo. Llegó hasta donde creyó era prudente y volvió a la superficie, dejando escapar casi con desesperación el aire que tenía contenido.

Miró hacia la orilla donde se encontraban los shinobis mirándola. Kakashi sonreía complacido, Naruto soltó un suspiro de alivio y comenzó a reclamarle sobre que no volviese a demorarse en volver a la superficie o algo así y Sasuke…el simplemente la mirada con aquella sonrisa extraña que a ella tanto le molestaba.

Volvió a sumergirse y nadó hasta llegar nuevamente al fondo. Tocó levemente los corales y sintió como algunos peces pasaban por su lado, los siguió un trecho corto para luego volver a la superficie por la falta de oxigeno.

-¡¡SAKURA-CHAN!!-gritó el Uzumaki nadando hasta ella, la chica sonrió de manera traviesa y volvió a sumergirse-…¡¡oye no te vayas justo cuando t…!!-no alcanzó a terminar puesto que algo lo tomó del pie y lo sumergió-…¡¡kyap…!!

El rubio comenzó a patalear desesperado y miró a la chica quien sonreía. Hizo una mueca y salió a la superficie junto a la kunoichi quien reía con gracia.

-¡¡eso no es justo Sakura-chan!! ¡¡Estaba desprevenido!!

-entonces la próxima vez está más atento Naru-baka…-rió la chica-…recuerda que eres un Ni…

Sintió que algo tomaba su cintura y la sumergía. Miró a su atacante y vio que se trataba del kitsune. Parpadeó perpleja e hizo una mueca de fastidio. Se deshizo del agarre y salió a la superficie para encarara al ojiazul quien junto a otros pares de clones reían casi histéricos.

-¿Qué decías de estar más atento…?

-baka…-masculló

"_**¡¡¡Shannaro es un tramposo!!!"**_

Sasuke negó levemente con la cabeza mientras que escuchaba la risa casi histérica de su ex sensei. Ver a ese par jugando en el agua le provocaba aprensión y diversión, pero a la vez le causaba un sentimiento cálido que jamás había experimentado…debía admitir que se había transformado en el padre de aquellos mocosos.

Observó al moreno el cual se dejó caer con pesadez sobre la arena, observando con detenimiento a la kunoichi la cual comenzaba a acercarse a la orilla arrancando de los ataques de agua que le lanzaban los clones del kitsune.

La vio reír y contraatacar a cada clon como pudiese. Rió levemente al ver que a pesar de estar sola podía defenderse bastante bien-sabía que era un estúpido juego infantil, pero cabía destacar que eran seis contra una, así que eso demostraba que estaba en desventaja y eso le molestaba.

Cerró los ojos con fastidio al sentir la mirada del peliplateado sobre sí. Intentó ignorarlo como pudiese, pero sintió un gran chorro de agua salina caerle sobre el rostro.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó tanto de la kunoichi como de los kitsunes. Un aura de batalla comenzó a salir del menor de los Uchiha. De repente levantó el rostro y sonrió de manera peligrosa ¿con que querían jugar…?

Desapareció de repente. Tanto la pelirosa como los rubios comenzaron a buscarlo. Sintieron que se formaba una gran ola tras de ellos, voltearon y sus ojos se abrieron por la impresión. Cerraron los ojos y dejaron que esta los hundiera por completo. Salieron a la superficie con rapidez y observaron al Uchiha que los miraba con arrogancia desde la orilla pero completamente empapado.

-¿con que así quieres jugar no Uchiha…?

La kunoichi hizo un movimiento rápido y lanzó una gran cantidad de agua que fue esquivada con facilidad por el chico.

-¿eso es todo lo que tienes…?-preguntó con un tono decepcionado y encogiéndose de hombros-…es una lastima…

La chica gruñó-…¡¡y tú eres un cobarde ¿Por qué no vienes a decírmelo aquí a la cara eh?!!

El moreno sonrió. Nuevamente desapareció ante la mirada de los jóvenes y apareció frente a la chica haciéndola sonrojar-… ¿decías…?

La pelirosa sonrió-…caíste…-Sasuke arqueó una ceja-…¡¡AHORA NARU-BAKA!!

-¿Qué mier…?

El ojinegro sintió como los clones del kitsunes se lanzaban sobre sí hundiéndolo junto con la kunoichi. Luego de un rato los tres salieron a la superficie, dejándose escuchar las risas de la ojijade y del rubio.

Kakashi rió al ver aquello. Los vio discutir para luego volver a lanzarse agua como si de niños se tratasen. Alzó la mirada y la centró en el claro cielo. Sonrió tras su mascara con satisfacción…

-algo me dice que esta semana será muy divertida…

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hello!

Aquí nuevamente dando señales de vida…espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, en base a este escribiré unos tres más relatando como será la semana de vacaciones de este grupo :P

Jejeje y quien sabe si Sasuke decide por fin robarle un beso a la chica sabiendo que esta aún siente celos hacia su persona XD

Les dejo un besote enorme a cada una y mil agradecimientos por sus comentarios!

Jamás pensé que llegaría a los 109!

Realmente estoy muy feliz!! :D

Muchos saludos!

Se despide atentamente…

__NinfaOscura__


	12. Compartiendo un atardecer

**Tres hombres y una Kunoichi**

De antemano está decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y que esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro :) solo por mera entretención.

Aclaraciones:

-blablablabla los personajes hablan

"_**blablabla"**__****__**Inner de Sakura**_

_Pensamientos_

_-----flash back----_

_--------------- cambio de escena_

Si más que decir….espero les guste mi historia :D

**********************************************************************

_**Capítulo XII:**_** Compartiendo un atardecer**

Estiró sus largas piernas sobre las desordenadas sabanas a la vez que enterraba su rostro sobre las almohadas. Pudo sentir la brisa marina entrando por el ventanal. Se incorporó con lentitud dejando caer con gracia sus desordenados cabellos rosados sobre sus hombros. Se levantó con pereza y caminó hasta el ventanal abriéndolo por completo para salir al pequeño balcón…

Pudo ver el calmo oleaje, el leve vuelo de las gaviotas, los paseos matutinos de algunos turistas, eso la hizo sonreír. Se estiró mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de satisfacción, estar en aquel lugar disfrutando de algo tan simple y hermoso como era el mar, le resultaba realmente gratificante…

Volvió a ingresar a la habitación, cogió una toalla y entró al pequeño cuarto de baño. Se dio una rápida ducha y de igual forma se colocó el traje de baño y un simple vestido blanco de verano. Tomó sus cabellos con una trenza hacia un lado y salió a encontrarse con sus amigos en el comedor como habían acordado el día anterior.

_-deben estar esperándome…_-pensó un tanto afligida puesto que estaba bastante retrazada-…_espero que no estén molestos…_

"_**no lo estarán…"**_

Sakura hizo una leve mueca y apresuró más el paso hasta que por fin pudo llegar. Sonrió con alivio al ver que solo Kakashi se encontraba en la mesa, leyendo su tan usual icha-icha. Miró el lugar buscando al kitsune y al moreno pero al parecer aún no habían llegado. Más tranquila caminó hasta la mesa recibiendo una cálida sonrisa-a pesar de que su mascara la cubría-por parte de su ex sensei.

-buenos días Sakura…

-buenos días Kakashi-sensei…-contestó afablemente la pelirosa sentándose-…¡¡veo que ha sido puntual esta vez…!!-ahora que lo decía le resultaba realmente extraño, nunca se imaginó poder juntar las palabras Kakashi y puntual en una misma oración

-jejeje en realidad recién llegué…incluso me extrañé al no verlos aquí…

La chica se sonrojó con levedad-…lo siento, es que me he quedado dormida…

-no tienes que disculparte… además es de lo más normal puesto que ayer estuvieron jugando mucho tiempo en el agua…

-jejej sí, es verdad…

El peliplateado alzó la mirada y sonrió de repente. Sakura miró tras de sí y lo imitó. Le causó gracia ver a un somnoliento Sasuke y a un rojísimo y también somnoliento Naruto.

-vaya, vaya…-dijo el sensei-… ¡miren quienes decidieron levantarse…!

El moreno frunció el ceño con irritación-…no molestes Kakashi…

-es verdad…-gruñó el rubio sentándose con extremo cuidado sobre la silla junto a la kunoichi-…hoy no estoy de humor para bromas

-Y era que no…¡¡mírate como estas!!-reprendió ella-… ¡¿no te dije que te pusiera bloqueador Naru-baka?!

El ojiazul sonrió levemente, hasta eso le dolía-…sí, ahora se que tengo que hacerte caso la próxima vez Sakura-chan…

Ella rodó los ojos mientras que de su cartera sacaba un pequeño pote-…ten…-el shinobi la miró con desconfianza-…esto te quitará el dolor por completo, es un ungüento especial para las quemaduras…

-¡¡genial!!

El shinobi se apresuró a aplicarse el contenido en los brazos, en la cara y en las piernas. Pasaron solo un par de segundos cuando comenzó a sentir un gran alivio y frescor. Miró a la chica son una amplia y agradecida sonrisa, provocándole una leve carcajada.

-¡¡¡eres genial Sakura-chan…!!!-exclamó agradecido

-no seas tonto…-dijo esta quitándole importancia-…simplemente hago mi trabajo…

Sasuke bufó molesto. Sabía a la perfección que ya no debía sentirse amenazado por aquella relación que la kunoichi y el kitsune mantenían pero…aún así le costaba mucho contener su rabia al ver que ella le entregaba aquellas sonrisas, o simplemente una mirada dulce…eso le hacía hervir la sangre.

Cerró los ojos con frustración tratando de calmarse. El recuerdo del día anterior llegó a su memoria y aquello le hizo sonreír…recordar a la pelirosa celosa hacía que su seguridad aumentara al un dos mil por ciento, por lo que toda esa rabia tan rápido como había llegado había desaparecido.

La miró disimuladamente mientras su sonrisa arrogante se ampliaba cada vez más, no podía evitarlo…saber que él aún tenía ese efecto en ella le hacía sentir realmente bien.

-¿y que tal tú Sasuke…?-la escuchó decir de repente

Este la miro arqueando una ceja-… ¿de que cosa…?

La pelirosa suspiró ofuscada-…_típico del solo-cuento-yo-Uchiha… ¡nunca pone atención en nada que no respecta sobre él!..._te estaba preguntando ¿Qué tal tu noche…? ¿Descansaste bien…?

El moreno se encogió de hombros-…hmp…

-ya…lo tomaré como un sí…-dijo sarcástica ante la respuesta

-disculpen…-habló la voz de un joven al lado de ellos captando su atención-…mi nombre es Rio Yakamura ¿puedo tomar su orden…?-dijo mirando a los presentes pero concentrándose en la pelirosa

-sí gracias…-contestó el sensei intentando disipar las auras de batalla del kitsune y el vengador-…tráiganos el especial de la mañana por favor…

-muy bien señor…-hizo una leve reverencia y miró por última vez a la chica otorgándole una coqueta sonrisa la cual fue devuelta de igual manera

Los shinobis la miraron con reproche, pero ella simplemente se concentró en ignorarlo. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente coquetear un poco…? ¿En que tanto les afectaba…? Además no era la primera vez que lo hacía, y siempre que eso pasaba terminaba con un promedio de cinco a seis helados por cuenta de la casa…llámenla como quieran pero Sakura Haruno no podía resistirse ni negarse a la posibilidad que con una sola mirada pudiese obtener esa cantidad de helado…¡¡era helado!! ¡¡Sería un pecado desperdiciarlo!! ¿Por Kamy a que mujer no le agradaba que con solo una mirada le terminaran regalando una copa gigantesca de helado…?

Pasaron diez minutos y nuevamente apareció el joven mesero con la comida, y como la chica había previsto, había una gran copa de helado de fresa-cosa que no estaba dentro del especial-sonrió disimuladamente al ver que su plan había funcionado.

-¿disculpe…?-habló el peliplateado viendo la gigantesca copa de helado que estaba seguro no habían ordenado-…que yo recuerde _eso_…-hizo énfasis en la copa-…no estaba dentro del especial…

El chico se sonrojó con levedad y miró a la kunoichi quien intentaba parecer igual de intrigada que los demás-…es para la señorita…-habló con un tono grave que la hizo sonrojar. Colocó la copa frente a ella y sonrió satisfecho al ver que su rostro se iluminaba-… va por cuenta de la casa…

-muchas gracias…-dijo ella con un tono seductor que sus compañeros desconocían ¿desde cuando Sakura se comportaba así?

"_**¡¡SHAAA!! ¡¡HELADO!! ¡¡HELADO!!"**_

-ejem…-Kakashi se aclaró la garganta-o más bien fingió hacerlo- para captar la atención del mesero-…muchas gracias no necesitamos nada más…

El chico hizo una mueca de fastidio y se marchó con una leve reverencia. Sasuke por su parte nuevamente sentía esos deseos de asesinar ¿Por qué mierda ella tenía que comportase así frente a él…? Realmente no podía entenderlo…ayer se había puesto celosa porque vio que aquella mujer se le había acercado insinuándosele pero luego se comporta como si nada y lo que era aún peor ¡¡se ponía a coquetear con el mesero!!

Naruto rodó los ojos divertido al ver la expresión asesina del Uchiha…nunca se imaginó ver a su amigo tan molesto por algo así…

-_vaya que Sasuke es celoso…_-rió internamente-…_nunca imaginé que fuese tan inseguro…_

La pelirosa no se dio ni por aludida. Estaba feliz con su recompensa, además el chico no era feo por lo cual se sentía aún más contenta. Aquello le demostraba que no era tan fea como llegó a pensar que era, y que no le era tan indiferente a los hombres…aunque lo ultimo podía entenderlo un poco, puesto que en la villa la conocían más por su fuerza bruta y eso asustaría a cualquiera con medio cerebro, si hasta el idiota del Naruto y el frío Sasuke le temían…

-¿tienen pensado que hacer hoy…?-preguntó de pronto el sensei sacándolos a todos de sus pensamientos

-¡¡yo tenía pensado practicar surf…!!-gritó entusiasmado el kitsune. Sasuke ante eso rió de buena gana-… ¡¿se puede saber de que te ríes Sasuke-teme…?!

-obviamente de ti dobe…-contestó sin una pizca de vacilación a pesar de la furibunda mirada de este-…es imposible que TÚ con lo idiota que eres puedas si quiera pararte en una tabla…

-¡ay si tú! ¡Ni que fueses mejor que yo teme!

-lo soy dobe…

-¡¿y como lo sabes si ni siquiera te has subido a una tabla?!-preguntó desafiante mientras acercaba su rostro al del Uchiha encarándolo

-no es necesario hacerlo…sabes perfectamente que yo puedo superarte en todo…-respondió tranquilo mirando hacia otro lado ignorándolo

-¡¿a sí?! ¡¡Pues te apuesto a que no es verdad…!!

El moreno arqueó una ceja ¿a caso había dicho apuesta? Un brillo de diversión apareció en su mirada advirtiéndole a la kunoichi y al sensei que el desafío había sido aceptado.

-por mi está bien…-contestó ahora desafiante el ojinegro encarándolo también

Sakura podía ver las chispas que escapan de ambas miradas. Suspiró con cansancio y retomó su helado nuevamente…que esos idiotas se ahoguen tratando de montar una simple ola, ella iba a disfrutar el día tomando sol y nadando de vez en cuando y quizás dando una vuela por la playa al atardecer.

-¿Qué hará usted Kakashi-sensei…?

-mm no lo sé…-contestó despegando por breves instantes el libro de su rostro-…quizás me quede aquí descansando y leyendo un poco…

La pelirosa sonrió forzosamente-…jaja ya veo…

"_**¿a caso no se le ocurre hacer otra cosa que no sea leer ese estúpido libro hentai…? ¡¡Por último debería intentar conquistar a alguna chica!!"**_

_-es verdad…_

Terminaron de desayunar y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Sakura tomó su bolso para comenzar a preparar todo para su día. Comenzó a tomar las cosas necesarias y las dejó encima de la cama.

-muy bien…revisemos la lista…

"_**¡¡shaa!!"**_

-bronceador…-dijo tomándolo y echándolo a la cartera

"_**¡listo…!"**_

-toalla…

"_**¡listo…!"**_

-lentes de sol…

"_**¡listo…!"**_

-libro…

"_**¡listo…!"**_

-mu…

Antes de que pudiese continuar su inner la interrumpió hastiada-"…_** ¡listo, listo, listo, listo…! ¿Ya podemos irnos…?"**_

Sakura hizo una mueca-…ya…-gruñó tomando su bolso-…pero no te quejes luego si no encuentro algo que no hayamos revisado…

"_**no nos moriremos por eso…"**_

Optó por ignorarla, ¿Por qué era tan difícil lidiar con ella misma…? Aquello le resulto una pregunta confusa…realmente era increíble que no pudiese soportarse a si misma…

_-ahora entiendo porque Sasuke me consideraba una molestia…-_pensó cabizbaja al recordar aquellos años como gennin junto al vengador

"_**¡pero eso ya no es así…!-**_la animó su inner-…_**ya no somos débiles, somos lo suficientemente fuertes como para defendernos y proteger a los que amamos…"**_

La pelirosa sonrió con gratitud-…es verdad…_dejé de ser esa chica débil que todo el mundo protegía…ahora soy capaz de luchar con mis propias manos…_

Se echó a correr con rapidez y ánimos. Por eso le gustaba el mar, por eso le gustaba estar cerca de la playa…porque sus pensamientos se aclaraban, porque sus recuerdos se marchaban, porque podía lograr ser ella misma…

Llegó hasta su destino por lo que dejó escapar una sonrisa de satisfacción. El oleaje del mar era magnifico, el aroma salido llenaba por completo sus pulmones renovando su espíritu, el sol brillaba con intensidad...era algo realmente perfecto.

Caminó un leve trecho para luego colocar su toalla sobre la arena. Se sentó con lentitud sobre esta mientras se sacaba el vestido para guardarlo dentro de su bolso. Sacó el bronceador y comenzó a aplicárselo con lentitud, sin percatarse de las lascivas miradas de los que por allí pasaban.

-¡¡ ¿Qué tanto miran bola de pervertidos…?!!-gruñó una chillona voz tras de ella

La chica rodó los ojos divertida y miró al kitsune el cual correteaba a los que allí se habían aglomerado-… ¡¿ne Naru-baka…?!-gritó puesto que el sonido de las olas era bastante fuerte, el chico la miró para caminar hasta donde estaba-…veo que iba en serio eso del surf…

-¡claro que iba en serio! ¡¿Qué creías?!-preguntó ofendido ante la incredulidad de su _hermana_

La ojijade rió y miró su vestimenta. Llevaba un traje de neopreno-el traje que utilizan los surfistas- color negro con naranjo, pero sin ninguna tabla a la vista. Miró tras él buscándola, quizás la había dejado arriba cuando intentaba ahuyentar a los pervertidos, pero en vez de ver la famosa tabla vio algo que le provocó un leve sonrojo. Uchiha caminando hacia donde se encontraban. Al igual que el rubio, llevaba puesto un traje de neopreno pero con la diferencia que este era color negro con azul, su pelo estaba como siempre revuelto y rebelde y cargaba un par de tablas-por lo que llevaba un semblante de fastidio máximo.

-_con que ahí estaba la tabla de Naruto…-_pensó divertida al darse cuenta

-ten dobe…-gruñó lanzando la pesada tabla siendo atrapado con agilidad por el chico-… la próxima vez te tocará llevarlas…

Naruto rió nerviosamente mientras posaba una mano tras su nuca-…jeje lo siento teme, pero ya sabes que no hay que dejar que los buitres se acerquen a la carne…

Sakura lo miró con un notorio fastidio ¿a caso la había comparado con carne? ¿Con carne…? ¿Con un maloliente pedazo de carne…? Controló sus deseos asesinos, mitigándolos con un largo suspiro. Vio como ambos shinobis comenzaban a discutir sobre quien era el mejor y bla-bla-bla-bla…lo típico que salía a relucir en sus famosas discusiones, sobre todo si se trataba de definir cual de los dos iba a ganar.

"_**¡¿Por qué en vez de estar peleando no nos hacen un favor y comienzan a surfear…?!"**_

_-no lo sé…sabes que son idiotas…_

-¡¡muy bien teme aquí se define todo!!-giró entusiasta el rubio tomando la tabla con decisión para echarse a correr hasta el mar-…¡¡el primero que dure más de dos minutos en una ola será el ganador…!!

El moreno sonrió con arrogancia-…_pan comido…-_pensó mientras imitaba al kitsune-… ¡¡espero que no comiences a llorar cuando veas que te he vencido dobe…!!

Antes de ingresar al mar, miró a la kunoichi la cual lo miraba concierta diversión. Sonrió con arrogancia y se lanzó por completo al mar…ahora con más motivo debía ganar esa estúpida apuesta, iba a demostrarle a la chica que los Uchihas ganaban siempre todo aquello que se proponían…

-_si venzo en esto al dobe…haré mi jugada definitiva…_

Un escalofrío pasó por la espalda de la kunoichi. Observó rápidamente a sus compañeros y suspiró con alivio al ver que estaban bien… ¿entonces a que se debía ese escalofrío…?

"_**¡excitación por la competencia sha!"**_

_-debe ser eso…_-se convenció. Se colocó sus lentes y audífonos para así olvidarse por completo de sus entorno, iba a aprovechar aquel exquisito sol para así llenarse de energía y también-había que decirlo-tomar un color que hiciera hervir de celos a su queridísima amiga Ino cerda-…_jajaja la muy puerca se morirá cuando me vea…_

Por otro lado, Sasuke y Naruto esperaron con ansias que legase una ola para comenzar la competencia. El rubio observó con ojo de águila el entorno y sonrió al ver que se acercaba una ola que encontró era perfecta. Miró a su contrincante el cual pareció haber leído sus pensamientos. Una sonrisa arrogante adornó sus labios mientras observaba con más emoción la gigantesca ola que iba tomando forma ante sus ojos.

-perfecta…-sentenció totalmente lleno de adrenalina

-¿estas listo teme…?-preguntó de igual forma el kitsune

-¿tu que crees dobe…?

Se abalanzaron con rapidez sobre la ola. Voltearon la tabla para así darle la espalda y fue allí que comenzó todo. Sintieron la fuerza del agua que intentaba volcarlos por su falta de experiencia, pero ellos eran ninjas, manejar una simple ola les resultaba bastante fácil. Con seguridad se irguieron sobre la tabla y comenzaron a dominarla como si de un cachorro se tratase.

Se miraron desafiantes puesto que ninguno cedía en ningún instante. La ola comenzó a decender, por lo cual se vieron en la obligación de terminar la primera ronda. Salieron con rapidez de ella y se dejaron arrastra un poco por su fuerza. Miraron nuevamente el mar y esta vez fue el vengador quien divisó una ola. Se apresuraron a montarla pero el resultado fue el mismo…empate.

-tal parece que algunas cosas nunca cambian ¿eh Sasuke-teme…?

El aludido sonrió desafiante-…creo que ya es hora ¿no lo crees dobe…?

El kitsune asintió-… ¡ya verás que te derrotaré!

-¡ni en sueños…!

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Se colocó el vestido con cierto tedio. Había pasado todo el día en la playa y si pudiese se quedaría incluso toda la noche. Observó el horizonte y sonrió al ver que ya pronto era la hora del atardecer. Tomó su bolso para comenzar a caminar por la orilla, dejando las marcas de sus huellas las cuales eran borradas por el oleaje.

Nuevamente miró el mar y sonrió al ver dos manchas que se acercaban a la orilla. Se mantuvo allí expectante para ver cual había sido el resultado de la famosa competencia.

Sasuke miró a su compañero quien al igual que él estaba fastidiado. Habían pasado todo el santo día montando olas y ninguno había caído ni una sola vez…vieron un punto rosa en la orilla, sabían perfectamente de quien se trataba.

Se apresuraron hasta donde se encontraban y salieron fastidiados aún a pesar de la conciliadora sonrisa que les entregaba la kunoichi.

-¿y bien…?-preguntó con falsa inocencia-sabía perfectamente que ninguno había perdido-… ¿Quién ganó…?

Los dos la miraron irritados-…fue un empate…-gruñeron al unísono para luego ignorarse

-jeje bueno pero no es algo tan grave…-dijo ella intentando calmar los humos

Retomó su camino ignorando los alegatos del rubio y la gélida mirada del vengador. Soltó una leve carcajada para luego concentrarse solamente en su camino, el día anterior había divisado l lugar perfecto para poder ver el atardecer, por lo que debía apresurarse para no perderse nada de aquel maravilloso espectáculo.

Ambos shinobis vieron como la chica se alejaba riendo levemente. Suspiraron con frustración y caminaron hasta el local donde habían arrendado su equipamiento y dejado sus ropas.

-¿ne teme no piensas ir a acompañar a Sakura-chan…?-preguntó de manera pícara el rubio

Uchiha lo miró de soslayo rápidamente-… ¿de que mierda hablas dobe…?

-pues…-el chico rodó los ojos intentando mostrar indiferencia-…no se solo preguntaba…

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos. ¿Por que tenía el presentimiento que el idiota del kitsune sabía algo con respecto a sus sentimientos por la kunoichi…? Movió la cabeza en negativa intentando apartar esa idea de su mente…

-_es imposible que sepa algo…es demasiado torpe como para notarlo…-_se convenció

Se mantuvieron en silencio mientras comenzaban a vestirse. El vengador recapacitó un poco las palabras de su amigo…la idea no era tan mala después de todo, estarían solos y el podría hacer su jugada sin mayores-o si bien tenía suerte-sin testigos cerca.

-¿vas al hotel…?-preguntó el chico sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta del Uchiha

-no…

_Bingo…_pensó satisfecho ante su poder de deducción. Sonrió con picardía pero sin que el chico lo notase, tomó sus cosas y se despidió con rapidez dejándolo completamente solo a las afueras del local.

Sasuke suspiró con cansancio para luego centrar su atención en el risco que se encontraba a solo un par de minutos de allí. Emprendió una rápida marcha en dirección a este, puesto que tenía poco tiempo para llegar…si todo resultaba bien, podría decirle adiós para siempre al idiota de Yusei.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sakura extendió la toalla con delicadeza sobre el rugoso lugar. Se sentó y abrazó sus rodillas mientras apoyaba con pereza su rostro sobre ellas llenando su mirada jade de aquel tono rojizo fuego que el cielo comenzaba a tomar con lentitud.

Las olas chocaban con estridencia bajo los pies del risco, el viento soplaba con armonía meciendo algunos cabellos que decidieron escaparse de su rápido peinado. Se deshizo del amarre de estos y dejó que su pelo danzara junto al viento, sintió el cosquilleo que este le producía cada vez que rozaba sus mejillas.

Aspiró el aroma salino con fuerza, llenado completamente sus pulmones con el… ¿Qué era lo que tenía el mar que la hacía sentirse tan llena y tan liviana a la vez…?

Pasaron los minutos con lentitud, pero así estaba bien, puesto que podría disfrutar de aquel bello espectáculo con mayor calma y claridad…

"_**me gustaría poder compartir esto con él…"**_

La pelirosa rodó los ojos, y ahí empezaba-….pero no esta…-contestó arisca-…no esta…-repitió con un tono de decepción

-¿Quién no está Sakura…?-preguntó una voz tras ella sobresaltándola

Volteó con rapidez y lo vio allí parado de brazos cruzados y su típico rostro imperturbable-… ¿Qué haces aquí…?-preguntó sin ocultar su sorpresa

El moreno se encogió de brazos y caminó hasta ella para sentarse a su lado-…solo paseaba…

-ya…

"_**¡¡¡KYAAA SASUKE-KUN!!! ¡¡NO LO PUESO CREER!! ¡¡AHORA PODRÉ MORRI EN PAZ!!"**_

-vaya ya era hora…-pensó en voz alta olvidándose del Uchiha

-¿disculpa…?-preguntó arqueando una ceja

La pelirosa se sonrojó furiosamente y desvió la mirada hacia otra parte, intentando mostrar indiferencia. Miró con detenimiento el sol que comenzaba a rozar con lentitud el agua, provocando una ilusión óptica sorprendente. Era como ver que aquella gigantesca estrella se sumergía en las profundas aguas, apagándose con lentitud y dándole paso a lo que se conoce como la noche…dejando ver a la primera estrella que se atrevía a mostrar fulgor ante la tenuidad del sol.

-la primera estrella…-susurró

-hmp…-gruñó el moreno pero de una manera diferente

La chica lo miró y sonrió-… ¿sabías que cuando una persona ve a la primera estrella de la noche puede pedirle un deseo…?

Sasuke rió levemente-…esas son tonterías Sakura…

Ella rodó los ojos ¿en que estaba pensando en decirle algo así al poco romántico Uchiha…?-bueno al menos déjame a mí seguir creyendo que es verdad…-le replicó para luego cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en su deseo….

"_**¡¡deseo que **__**Sasuke-kun me bese!!"**_

La ojijade abrió un ojo molesta-…_olvídalo eso no va a pasar…_

_-_¿Qué has pedido…?-preguntó el ojinegro mirándola con atención

Sakura se mantuvo en silencio. Una leve melancolía se apoderó de su mirada la cual trasmitía un millón de palabras pero que él no podía entender, por más que quisiese…era como si le estuviesen gritando mil verdades, pero en otro idioma, en otra lengua…quizás era porque solamente conocía la lengua tradicional, o sea, el habla que todos utilizan…por lo cual no podía entender el habla sin palabras, el habla muco, el habla de la mirada…a veces podía hacerlo, puesto que en la situación donde se manifestaba aquello podía descifrase simplemente con deducción…pero le costaba, siempre cuando no había un contexto, un entorno en específico…¿a que se debía aquella mirada de tristeza…? ¿A que se debía aquella sensación que le trasmitía…llena de angustia, de cansancio de dolor…? ¿Por qué, si el conocía a la perfección lo que eran esos sentimientos…aún así no lograba entender sus palabras silenciosas…?

-algo que siempre quise…-habó de repente la kunoichi ante la mirada expectante del vengador-…pero que jamás se cumplió…ni tampoco se cumplirá…

A pesar de que sus palabras pudiesen interpretarse perfectamente como el deseo que ella tenía por estar con él cuando eran simples gennin, sabía que no era así como debía hacerlo. Sabía que se trataba de otra cosa, de otra situación…podía palpar aquella tristeza con claridad…pero no era la tristeza que uno siente al ver perdido un amor, no…era una tristeza diferente, una tristeza que podía y no podía interpretar…era la tristeza de la perdida, de la soledad pero no en el sentido sentimental sino fraterno…pero había algo más, había otra cosa más que no podía por más que lo intentara saber que era.

El sol comenzó a apagarse con rapidez esta vez, solamente la mitad podía verse, dándole paso a las otras estrellas que adornaban el cielo e iluminaban con una tenue y romántica luz el lugar.

"_**¡¡kyaa es tu oportunidad!! ¡¡**__**Róbale un beso a Sasuke-kun!!"**_

_-¡¡__¡ ¿estas loca?!!! ¡¡ ¿Qué mierda te pasa?!! ¡¡ ¿Tu mamá te dejó hacer de cabeza al nacer o que…?!!"_

"_**¿sabes lo absurdo que sonó eso verdad…?**_-preguntó fastidiada su inner mientas se cruzaba de brazos y alzaba una ceja

-_no tienes ni que decirlo…_

La brisa se hizo más fresca a medida que el tiempo pasaba. Sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía por el viento, por lo que se cubrió levemente con sus brazos y comenzó a hacerse fricción para así calentarlos un poco.

Sasuke la observó con el entrecejo fruncido y suspiró al ver que tiritaba por el frío.

-¿a caso no sabes que si vas a estar en la playa a estas horas debes traer algo con que abrigarte…?-preguntó con falsa irritación

La ojijade rió con levedad y sonrojada-…jeje lo sé…pero se me olvidó traer mi chaleco… ¿Por qué habrá sido…?-preguntó en tono sarcástico viendo que su inner colocaba cara de circunstancia

"_**¡¡vale fue mi culpa ya no me mires así!!"**_

-ten…-habló de repente el Uchiha entregándole su chaqueta

"_**¡¡kyaa la chaqueta de Sasuke-kun!! ¡¡Me muero!!"**_

-pe-pero Sasuke…te dará frío…

El se encogió de brazos-…soy capaz de soportarlo, además mi ropa no es tan delgada como la tuya Sa-ku-ra…

Nuevamente la brisa sopló co intensidad, por lo cual se vio en la obligación de aceptarla. Se la colocó y rió con levedad al ver que le quedaba grande por todos lados, pero una sonrisa de satisfacción adornó sus labios al sentir su calor y su aroma…el aroma de Sasuke…

"_**¡¡realmente no lo puedo creer!!"**_

_-somos dos…_

Pasaron los minutos hasta que del sol no hubo rastro alguno. Solo las estrellas iluminaban las calles y los senderos. Sakura observó a cada constelación con cuidado, reconociendo cada constelación y sonriendo al ver las formas que podía imaginarse uniendo unas cuantas.

-es mejor que volvamos al hotel…-habló el moreno poniéndose de pie para luego mirara

Ella asintió con levedad, intentó levantarse pero estaba tan cansada que a penas si podía ponerse en pie-… ¿me ayudas…?-preguntó mientras le extendía la mano para que la tomase

Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia y cogió su mano. La jaló con fuerza para levantarla pero con la suficiente como para que se pegase a su pecho. La ojijade sintió que sus mejillas se prendían nuevamente, su corazón se aceleró y sus músculos se tensaron. Respiraba de manera irregular…no se atrevía a alzar la mirada por miedo de ver el rostro del vengador a tan poca distancia. ¿Por qué a pesar del tiempo que había pasado aún tenía ese maldito efecto sobre ella…?

-Sakura…-llamó para que ella levantase el rostro

Sus ojos se encontraron y comenzaron a trasmitir un sin fin de cosas que ninguno podía entender. Con lentitud sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse y disminuir la distancia entre sus labios. Era algo que ninguno podía controlar, que ninguno podía detener y que tampoco deseban hacerlo…Era como si sus labios estuviesen gritando, exigiéndose uno al otro que se unieran por fin…

Estaban a poca distancia, podían sentir su respiración chocando con los respectivos labios del otro, el calor de su aliento y la intensidad de sus miradas…

Solo faltaban un par de milímetros para por fin unir sus labios cuando…

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hola mis lectoras!! :D

Aquí les dejo otro capitulo de mi fic

Espero que les guste

Jijiji soy mala lo sé…

Pero quiero saber si adivinan que pasará en el siguiente capitulo… (jiajiajia la maldad me ha corrompido XD)

Es chiste :P

Bien les doy cuatro opciones…

a) se besan, pero Sakura reacciona y se larga dejándolo solo pero aún así feliz XD

b) una ola los moja por completo interrumpiéndolos y dejando bastante confusa a la chica y bastante irritado al vengador

c) llegan Naruto y Kakashi invitándolos a parrandear e interrumpiéndolos por completo XD

d) o bien, llega una anciana que se interpone ante el Uchiha y le pide coquetamente ayuda para bajar a su gatito del árbol que estaba cerca…

jajaja bueno esas son las opciones…ustedes tendrán que adivinar…:P

Les dejo un besote enrome a cada una y mil agradecimientos po darse el tiempo de leer y comentar mi historia :)

Es algo que me hace sentir bastante plena y feliz…y que me llena totalmente…

Les deseo buenas noches!

Atentamente…

__NinfaOcura__


	13. Evitando miradas

**Tres hombres y una Kunoichi**

De antemano está decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y que esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro :) solo por mera entretención.

Aclaraciones:

-blablablabla los personajes hablan

"_**blablabla"**__****__**Inner de Sakura**_

_Pensamientos_

_-----flash back----_

_--------------- cambio de escena_

Si más que decir….espero les guste mi historia :D

**********************************************************************

_**Capítulo XIII:**_** Evitando miradas**

_-Sakura…-llamó para que ella levantase el rostro_

_Sus ojos se encontraron y comenzaron a trasmitir un sin fin de cosas que ninguno podía entender. Con lentitud sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse y disminuir la distancia entre sus labios. Era algo que ninguno podía controlar, que ninguno podía detener y que tampoco deseban hacerlo…Era como si sus labios estuviesen gritando, exigiéndose uno al otro que se unieran por fin…_

_Estaban a poca distancia, podían sentir su respiración chocando con los respectivos labios del otro, el calor de su aliento y la intensidad de sus miradas…_

_Solo faltaban un par de milímetros para por fin unir sus labios cuando…_

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_Mierda…_

Masculló mentalmente por enésima vez mientras pateaba las piedras que encontraba en su camino, intentando así calmar la frustración que sentía al ver que su plan había fallado…

Hizo una mueca de irritación para luego mirar a la chica que caminaba delante y que ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarlo. Bufó unas maldiciones por lo bajo y aceleró el paso hasta quedar a su lado.

Sakura sintió un leve estremecimiento al sentir la fuerte presencia del Uchiha a su lado. Tragó con dificultad y desvió su mirada al mar intentado ignorarlo por completo. Una vena palpitante se situó en la sien del vengador… ¿Por qué no le daba la cara si al fin de cuentas no había pasado absolutamente nada…? La miró insistentemente intentando incomodarla, pero parecía que por más que la mirara ella más lo ignoraba. Finalmente soltó un suspiro de frustración y centró su atención en el cielo, sentía que ardía en rabia y podía apostar que su aura de batalla podía sentirse a más de mil kilómetros de distancia.

¿Por qué demonios el destino le jugaba esas malas pasadas…? ¿Por qué si le había otorgado la oportunidad para por fin deshacerse del idiota de Yusei tenía que arruinarla de esa manera tan…tan…perturbadoramente asquerosa?

Una mueca apareció en sus labios. Podía sentir un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda con solo recordar la incomodísima situación que había pasado, jamás en toda su vida se había sentido tan asqueado y avergonzado…

_-malditas solteronas con __sus malditos gatos de nombres ridículos…_-gruñó internamente mientras recordaba como había sucedido todo

_-----flash back-----_

_Estaban a poca distancia, podían sentir su respiración chocando con los respectivos labios del otro, el calor de su aliento y la intensidad de sus miradas…_

_Solo faltaban un par de milímetros para por fin unir sus labios cuando…_

_-disculpa guapo…-dijo una voz gastada ante él_

_Sasuke parpadeó confuso al ver que la imagen de la kunoichi era remplazada por una horrible anciana vestida de un apretado corsé negro y minifalda mostrando sus escuálidas, huesudas y arrugadas piernas. Sintió que un tic se apoderaba de su ojo mientras que intentaba controlar sus nauseas…_

_La mujer sonrió coquetamente mostrando su perfecta dentadura, la cual de un momento a otro se había caído dejando ver su boca desdentada. El vengador sintió que las nauseas aumentaban, carraspeó intentando controlarlas y a la vez alejar a la mujer que estaba prácticamente colgada sobre su cuello. Con disimulo buscó a la pelirosa, ignorando la insistente y lasciva mirada de la anciana. _

_Cuando pudo divisarla sintió que su rabia iba en aumento. La chica se veía confusa, como si intentase aclarar su mente, como si intentase convencerse que lo que estaba a punto de suceder realmente había sido un sueño. Sus miradas se encontraron de repente. La chica sintió que sus mejillas se pintaban de un furioso color carmín por lo que rápidamente la desvió para luego darle la espalda._

_Sasuke frunció el ceño. Iba directamente a hablar con ella cuando sintió las manos de la anciana sobre su torso descubierto. La miró con cara de pocos amigos pero al parecer la mujer no iba a intimidarse por eso…_

_-se lo suplico…-rogó intentando utilizar un tono sensual-… ¿podría ayudar a esta hermosa mujer a bajar a su gatito del árbol que está allá…?-dijo apuntando a un viejo roble de poco altura…_

_El Uchiha arqueó una ceja-… ¿bromea verdad…?_

_La anciana negó furiosamente-…no, es que Querubín tiende a subirse a ese árbol, y usted sabe que las mujeres como yo no deben arriesgarse que la vean los hombres que hoy en día son tan pervertidos…_

_-¿me está hablando en serio…?-insistió el chico atónito por el comentario de la mujer_

_-¡por supuesto! ¡¿A caso me va__ a negar que soy una jovencita atractiva?!-cuestionó ella mientras colocaba una mano tras la nuca y hacía una pose sexy para luego ponerse a toser furiosamente_

_Sasuke rodó los ojos con irritación mientras veía a la mujer retorcerse por el potente ataque de tos. Suspiró y caminó hasta la pelirosa, la cual veía a la señora con cierta preocupación._

_-Sakura es mejor que nos vayamos al hotel…_

_La chica no respondió, simplemente se limitó a asentir para mirar nuevamente a la anciana que la observaba con odio. Hizo una leve mueca de irritación mientras caminaba hasta el famoso roble donde estaba el pobre gato. Con un golpe certero hizo que este se estremeciera de raíz hasta las ramas provocando que el gato cayese en sus brazos. Caminó hasta la mujer y le entregó al inquieto animal que a toda costa deseaba escapar del agarre de su ama._

_-aquí tiene…-gruñó la chica para luego encaminarse hasta el hotel_

_Sasuke suspiró con irritación apresurando el paso para no seguir escuchando las palabras de la mujer. Miró tras él para ver si esta se había marchado pero en vez de eso la vio sonreír coquetamente mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Nuevamente un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y las nauseas volvieron…_

_¿Por qué demonios tenía que pasarle eso a él…?_

_///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

Sakura soltó una leve carcajada captando la atención del Uchiha. ¿A caso se estaba riendo de él…?

-¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso Sa-ku-ra…?-preguntó ofuscado

La chica lo miró de soslayo, sus mejillas nuevamente se tiñeron de rojo y guardó silencio. A pesar de que la situación le había causado gracia, aún estaba el desconcierto de lo que había sucedido antes… ¿a caso Sasuke estaba a punto de besarla…?

Volvió a mirarlo de reojo cuando lo escuchó gruñir. ¿Era posible que el gran Uchiha hubiese estado a punto de besarla…?

-_eso es imposible Sakura…Sasuke no…tu y el no…tu…el…-_movió levemente la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza

"_**¡¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"**_

_-¿Qué SUCEDE POR QUE GRITAS ASÍ…?_

"_**¿Cómo QUE POR QUÉ? ¡¡Sasuke-kun estuvo a punto de besarnos!!"**_Exclamó mientras danzaba feliz _**"¡¡kyaaa!! ¡Soy tan feliz! ¡Sasuke-kun nos ama!"**_

-¡¡¿¿¿Qué MIERDA ESTAS DICIENDO SHANNARO???!!

El moreno arqueó una ceja confundido ¿de que hablaba la ojijade? El no había dicho absolutamente nada…la chica masculló unas maldiciones incomprensibles para luego acelerar el paso furiosa. Una gota de sudor surcó su sien dándole a entender que sería mejor que dejara que se adelantara…ya había sufrido una paliza de la chica furiosa y debía admitir-muy a su pesar-que no deseaba volver a experimentar una tortura así…

-que vergüenza Sasuke…-gruñó retomando el paso que llevaba anteriormente

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Se dejó caer con pesadez sobre la cama ocultando su rostro y resegándolo insistentemente sobre la almohada intentando así borrar lo sucedido de sus pensamientos. Volteó quedando boca arriba para centrar su mirada jade en el techo. Entrecerró sus ojos y lanzó lejos uno de los almohadones que tenía cerca. Ofuscada se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta el ventanal para salir al balcón…

La brisa veraniega le dio la bienvenida meciendo sus largos cabellos y sumergiéndola en un estado de ensimismamiento máximo. Miró hacia abajo encontrándose con un par de parejas que caminaban tranquilamente por la calle, susurrándose palabras al oído, abrazándose, besándose…

-besándose…-masculló distraídamente

Un furioso sonrojo volvió a apoderarse de sus mejillas. Con rapidez movió la cabeza en negativa y le dio la espalda a la baranda, apoyando su espalda con pesadez sobre esta. Alzó su mirada y se sumergió en el gran mar de estrellas que nadaban frente a sus ojos…

Un suspiro lleno de frustración escapó de sus labios. Pasó sus manos sobre el rostro mientras echaba sus cabellos hacia atrás…se sentía tan confusa, tan sorprendida, tan desconcertada…y a la vez tan furiosa…

Apretó las manos con fuerza y desvió la mirada hacia el balcón vecino. Vio el reflejo de las luces dándole a entender que el dueño de la habitación estaba despierto.

Caminó un tanto hasta llegar al límite de su balcón. Apoyó su pie sobre la baranda pero se detuvo abruptamente. Con lentitud bajó el pie y dio un paso atrás mientras agachaba la cabeza…

No podía enfrentarlo, no debía enfrentarlo, no quería hacerlo…miró de soslayo el balcón para luego darle la espalda mientras dejaba salir un suspiro…lo mejor era olvidar todo lo ocurrido. Se estiró de manera perezosa mientras caminaba hasta el ventanal y entraba a su cuarto, lo mejor que podía hacer era dormir…

Se lanzó a la cama sin siquiera desvestirse, abrazó con fuerza su almohada sintiendo el aroma de su shampoo impregnado. Sonrió con levedad suspirando largamente, al menos agradecía que su inner después de la estupidez que había dicho se hubiese mantenido callada…

-por lo menos tendré una noche tranquila…-susurró antes de dejarse llevar completamente por el sueño

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Un insistente golpeteo la despertó. Dejó escapar un leve quejido mientras se cubría con las mantas y se volvía a acurrucar para retomar el sueño. Nuevamente se escuchó el golpeteo. Ofuscada se levantó de mala gana y caminó hasta la puerta mientras se restregaba los ojos con pereza.

Al abrirla vio el rostro sonriente del kitsune y el rostro distraído del sensei. Parpadeó intentado asimilar y miró nuevamente pero esta vez encontrándose con los orbes negros del Uchiha. Un leve sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas y desvió la mirada hasta el rubio quien había estado hablándole de algo que no entendió muy bien que era…

-¿que sucede Naruto…?-preguntó apoyándose en el marco de la puerta

-¿a caso no me estabas escuchando Sakura-chan…?

La chica negó levemente mientras colocaba una mano sobre su cabeza-…lo siento es que no me siento muy bien…

-¿estas enferma…?-preguntó preocupado el jounnin acercándose a la pelirosa posando su mano sobre su frente

-no, es que pasé mala noche…

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y centró su mirada en la chica, que a toda costa evitaba mirarle. Hizo una mueca de frustración mientras se apoyaba sobre la muralla. ¿Por que seguía así? ¡¡No había pasado absolutamente nada!! ¡Además no había sido ella la que había sido acosada por una anciana con aires de jovencita…! Sintió el desagradable escalofrío tras su espalda y el tic en su ojo…tan solo recordarlo le daba nauseas…Miró a la chica que aún intentaba excusarse con sus compañeros con una sonrisa forzada.

Sakura miró de soslayo al vengador. Por más que intentara controlarlo no podía evitar sonrojarse, desvió la mirada y siguió inventándole excusas a ambos shinobis intentando evitar salir al menos ese día de la habitación.

-lo siento…pero de verdad no me siento bien…

-¿no quieres que nos quedemos haciéndote compañía Sakura-chan…?

La kunoichi negó con levedad-…no sería justo Naruto…además nos quedan cuatro días solamente y no deberían desaprovecharlos por mi culpa…

-entonces te dejaremos descansar…-dijo el peliplateado haciéndole un gesto al rubio

-esta bien Sakura-chan…pero si necesitas algo no dudes en buscarnos…

Sakura asintió con una leve sonrisa-…de acuerdo…

-entonces descansa Sakura-chan…

-si…

Kakashi y Naruto comenzaron a andar por el pasillo mientras comentaban algo sobre la recepcionista o al menos algo así había entendido. Suspiró con alivio y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta pero algo la detuvo. Miró con desconcierto la mano de quien intentaba evitar que cerrase la puerta e hizo una mueca de desagrado. Sasuke por su parte sin hacer mayor esfuerzo terminó por abrir y miró a la kunoichi con irritación. La chica retrocedió un paso y le hizo un leve gesto para que entrase pero aún evitando su mirada…

El moreno entró al cuarto mascullando unas leves maldiciones y caminó hasta el centro de la habitación. Escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose y los pasos de la chica hacia la cama. La miró con recelo y vio que esta estaba sentada mirando la pared, ignorándolo por completo pero sin dejar de mostrar su incomodidad.

"_**¡¡¡kyyya Sasuke-kun!!!"**_

_-vaya pensé que estabas muerta…-_gruñó internamente maldiciendo las canturretas de su inner

-¿Sakura…?-llamó arisco el Uchiha captando su atención

La aludida pegó un brinco y lo miró de soslayo sin poder evitar el constante sonrojo-… ¿Qué quieres…?-preguntó utilizando el mismo tono del ojinegro

Sasuke suspiró de manera osca y caminó hasta ella, la sujetó con fuerza del brazo y la alzó hasta colocarla frente a él. La sintió temblar levemente pero a pesar de todo evitaba a toda costa encontrarse con su mirada.

-¡¡ ¿me quieres decir que mierda te ocurre conmigo…?!

-¡¡suéltame…!!-masculló levemente-¡¡…Sasuke suéltame me lastimas…!!

"_**¡¡¡kyyyaaaa!!! ¡¡Sasuke-kun termina lo que empezaste ayer!!"**_

-no pienso soltarte…-gruñó apretando más su agarre-…no hasta que me contestes ¿Por qué demonios no has querido darme la cara?

-n-no se de que hablas…-balbuceó deshaciéndose del agarre para caminar hasta el balcón

Escuchó los acelerados pasos del moreno tras ella. Se apoyó pesadamente sobre la baranda y centró su mirada en el mar que danzaba a lo lejos. Lo oyó maldecir mientras se colocaba a su lado. Su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte, tanto que temió que el lo escuchase. Con disimulo colocó una mano sobre su pecho para así calmarlo un tanto, necesitaba estar tranquila, no deseaba mostrar vulnerabilidad ante el Uchiha.

-sabes perfectamente de lo que te hablo…-continuó al darse cuenta que ella no iba a mirarlo-…desde lo sucedido ayer no has querido volver a darme la cara… ¡ni siquiera quisiste bajar a comer!

La pelirosa hizo una mueca-…no tenía hambre…

Un golpe sordo se escuchó junto a ella. Sintió un leve temblor en la baranda por lo que con lentitud se alejó un par de centímetros de esta y vio como se estremecía por la intensidad del golpe.

"_**¡¡¡Sasuke-kun a veces me da miedo…!!!"-**_gritó asustada su inner ocultándose tras ella

-_¿no me digas…?-_la ojijade dejó escapar un suspiro mientras juntaba todas sus fuerzas para mirar al shinobi-…de acuerdo Sasuke…es verdad…-gruñó controlando la cólera-… ¡es cierto no he querido darte la cara porque…!-cayó abruptamente y abrió los ojos para enfrentarse al vengador que la miraba con intensidad-…porque…

-¿Por qué…?-le insistió él acercándose peligrosamente

-porque yo…-masculló alejándose con lentitud hasta chocar con la baranda

-dilo ya…-exigió mientras colocaba sus manos sobre la baranda acorralándola por completo

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente. Sakura tragó con dificultad sin poder evitar perderse en los mares oscuros del Uchiha. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con más intensidad, tanto que le dolía. Tembló con levedad y desvió la mirada…no deseaba seguir viéndolo, temía volver a caer como idiota bajo sus pies…

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos con furia y se separó de la pelirosa, la cual al sentir que se alejaba lo miró con desconcierto. Se mantuvieron callados mientras sentían la brisa meciendo sus cabellos.

-escucha Sakura…-habló de repente sacándola de sus pensamientos-…no ocurrió absolutamente nada, y no ocurrirá te lo aseguro…-dijo de manera despectiva y venenosa mirándola de soslayo-…realmente eres una molestia…y no voy a perder el tiempo con alguien como _tú_…

Salió de la habitación dando un portazo que estremeció el cuarto entero. La kunoichi sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Se dejó caer con lentitud sobre sus rodillas y las abrazó con dolor dejando escapar leves sollozos… ¿Por qué le había dolido sus palabras…? ¿Por qué demonios aún le lastimaba lo que él pudiese pensar de ella..?

-realmente pensé…que él…

"_**Sasuke….es un desgraciado…"**_

La chica abrió los ojos con desconcierto-… ¿Cómo dices…?

"_**pensé…que había cambiado y que…él…sentía algo por nosotras…pero…"**_

Sakura nuevamente sintió la calidez de sus lágrimas, se las enjuagó con rapidez y se encaminó hasta el cuarto de baño-…no sacamos nada con lamentarnos…

"_**pero…"**_

-no…Uchiha no lo vale…-masculló con veneno abriendo la llave del agua y desvistiéndose con rapidez-…no vale nuestras lágrimas…

"_**lamento todo…de verdad…"**_

-no tienes porque…puesto que…en realidad lo que sentías eran mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia Sasuke…-apretó sus puños con fuerza-…pero no deseaba admitirlo…

Se metió a la pequeña tina acurrucándose lo que más pudo en esta. Abrazó sus rodillas con fuerza y escondió su rostro entre ellas…otro sollozo escapó de sus labios a pesar de que intentó contenerlo. Colocó su mano sobre una de sus mejillas y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza al darse cuenta que estaba llorando nuevamente.

"_**esta bien que llores…es lo mejor que puedes hacer…así podrás olvidarte de Sasuke…para siempre…"**_

Sakura asintió con levedad esta vez dejando que las lágrimas recorrieran sin cesar sus mejillas y empañaran su mirada-…es verdad…esta…será la ultima vez…que llore por Sasuke Uchiha…

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Golpeó con fuerza la pared. Miró lleno de rabia la puerta de la kunoichi que estaba a un par de metros y se encaminó hasta la playa…necesitaba olvidar esa conversación, al fin y al cabo sabía perfectamente que se iba a arrepentir por lo que había dicho. Relajó un poco sus facciones y miró tras su espalda por última vez, se volteó dispuesto a volver a hablar con la chica pero se detuvo a mitad del camino…soltó un suspiro de resignación y se alejó del lugar ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

¿Por que debía ser tan idiota…? El no quería decir esas cosas… ¿entonces por que demonios habían salido de su boca…? Estaba loco por ella, entonces ¿Cómo fue capaz de decirle que jamás pasaría algo entre ellos…?

Se restregó el rostro con fuerza-…Tsk…soy un imbécil…-masculló colérico apretando los puños con fuerza

Si antes sentía que el destino le jugaba una mala pasada, ahora estaba convencido que esto lo odiaba…realmente debía odiarlo como para provocar una situación como esa… ¿Por qué simplemente no se quedó tranquilo y no le cuestionó su actitud…? ¿Por qué simplemente no pudo cerrar su bocota y aguantarse la frustración de no poder haberla besado…?

Alzó la mirada y se perdió entre las nubes que de repente se habían vuelto negras. Entrecerró los ojos y suspiró…hasta el día intentaba deprimirlo más de lo que estaba…

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Se paseó de un extremo a otro deteniéndose de vez en cuando mirando el teléfono con cierta aprensión. Por quinta vez caminó hasta el aparato tomándolo con determinación, tragó con fuerza y marcó ahora los cuatro primeros números-eso había sido un avance-a penas y terminó de marcar el cuarto número colgó y lanzó el teléfono a la cama.

Se pasó la mano por la cara apoyándola sobre su boca y suspiró con frustración… ¿Por qué demonios debía ser tan cobarde…?

"_**es lo mejor que puedes hacer…"**_-la animó su inner

Sakura sonrió y nuevamente tomó el teléfono-… ¿de verdad lo crees…?

"_**algunas v**__**eces hay que pensar en nuestra propia felicidad…-**_hizo una leve pausa-…_**y esa muy a nuestro pesar no está junto a Sasuke…"**_

Sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco. Asintió con levedad y marcó esta vez completamente el número. Esperó ansiosamente sintiendo que su nerviosismo aumentaba con cada tono que sonaba…pasaron un par de segundos antes de que decidiese cortar. Iba a apretar el botón de colgado cuando sintió la voz al otro lado de la línea…

**-"¿si diga…?"**

La pelirosa tembló y contestó nerviosamente-…h-hola…Yusei-san…

Un leve silencio se hizo del otro lado-…**"¿Sakura-san…? ¡vaya hace días que no la había visto! **–exclamó claramente emocionado-…**"La Hokage me dijo que estaba de vacaciones…"**

-pues si…es verdad…estoy en la playa…

**-"ya veo…¡¡me alegra mucho saber que está aprovechando su desca****nso…!! aunque también le admito que la he extrañado…"**

La kunoichi sonrió con levedad-…pues, yo…tengo que admitir que también te extrañaba Yusei…

**-"¿d-de verdad…?**

-si…-hizo una leve pausa reuniendo todo el valor posible-…y bueno, estaba pensando que…cuado regrese…podríamos vernos…claro, si tu quieres…

**-"¿Cómo puedes si quiera dudarlo Sakura…?**-preguntó claramente emocionado-…**l-lo lamento… ¿no te molesta que te llame Sakura verdad?"**

La pelirosa rió-…por supuesto que no…y a ti no te molesta que te diga Yusei ¿verdad…?

**-"nada me gustaría más…"**

Ambos rieron de buena gana. Sakura caminó hasta el balcón y se apoyó en la baranda observando el grisáceo cielo que presagiaba una lluvia repentina. Suspiró olvidándose por completo que mantenía el teléfono cerca.

**-"lamento aburrirte tanto…"**

-no digas tonterías…-rió-…es solo que estaba contemplando el cielo, esta muy gris…-dijo en un tono un tanto melancólico

**-"quizás está así porque nota tu tristeza Sakura…"**

La aludida pegó un brinco y parpadeó con cierta consternación-… ¿disculpa…?

**-"puede que no te conozca mucho pero…me di cuenta que estás muy triste…¿a caso el idiota de Uchiha te hizo algo…?**

A pesar de su asombro se apresuró a responder-…n-no por supuesto que no…es solo que…estoy un tanto melancólica…debo admitir que extraño un poco Konoha…-mintió sonriendo forzosamente como si así pudiese convencerse ella misma

**-"¿entonces si es así por que no regresa****s…?**

-no, no estoy sola…mi equipo está conmigo…y no creo que sea justo que los obligue a volver si de partida la idea de venir aquí fue para que yo me relajase…

**-"ya veo…¿entonces que te parece si hacemos algo…?**

La chica arqueó una ceja-… ¿una cosa como qué…?

Lo escuchó reír con intensidad ¿Por qué algo le decía que nada bueno iba a resultar de todo eso?

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sasuke observó el plato con irritación. Miró a los dos shinobis que comían extrañamente en silencio. Luego centró su mirada en el puesto que se hallaba vacío junto a él, bajó la mirada nuevamente a su plato y lo apartó con brusquedad. Apoyó su rostro sobre su mano y miró en dirección a la entrada del comedor, con la esperanza de poder ver al menos esa mañana a la chica…

Había pasado todo un día y debía admitir que se sentía bastante deprimido, sabía que el día anterior había dicho cosas que la habían lastimado, pero…aún mantenía la esperanza de que pudiese verla con una sonrisa…

-Sakura-chan no está en su habitación teme…-habló el rubio mirando a su amigo quien la miró con recelo

-¿Cómo dices…?-preguntó en un tono extraño

-dijo que tenía que hacer algo importante, pero que estaría aquí antes del almuerzo…-terminó por responder el sensei mirándolo sobre su libro

-hmp…

-¿dime teme…pasó algo entre Sakura-chan y tú…?

El Uchiha lo fulminó con la mirada haciéndolo estremecer. Se levantó abruptamente y salió del lugar con irritación. Naruto y Kakashi suspiraron aliviados, puesto que la tensión que el vengador trasmitía se les hacía realmente insoportable.

-¿Qué cree que sucedió Kakashi-sensei…?

-no lo sé Naruto…-respondió encogiéndose de hombros-…en realidad no lo sé…

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Miró el mar con intensidad mientras soltaba un suspiro. Alzó la mirada y vio que el sol brillaba con más intensidad que de costumbre, aquello la hizo sonreír.

-el mar es hermoso…aunque no se puede comparar contigo Sakura…-habló una voz tras ella

La pelirosa se sonrojó levemente y volteó a ver al castaño que sonreía cálidamente-… que dulce eres Yusei…

-solo digo la verdad…-el chico sonrió y le ofreció el brazo galantemente

Sakura le correspondió la sonrisa y tomó el brazo del jounnin. Apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro, se sentía realmente bien estar así con él…

-¿entonces a donde vamos…?-preguntó el chico un tanto nervioso por la cercanía de la kunoichi

-pues primeramente tienes que registrarte en el hotel…Luego allá veremos…

-muy bien…

La ojijade bajó la mirada intentando convencerse que eso era lo mejor, al fin de cuentas…debía olvidar a Sasuke Uchiha…

-_debo buscar mi propia felicidad…_

"_**y esa está al lado de Yusei…"**_-terminó por decir su inner haciéndola sonreír

Ambos se miraron y rieron con intensidad. A pesar de todo debía admitir que el castaño le provocaba un sentimiento muy parecido al que sentía por el vengador…y eso…le gustaba…

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hooooolaaaa chiiicaaas!!

Como están?

Espero que bien….bueno!! Aquí les dejo otro capi, espero que les haya gustado…

:)

Jajaja finalmente la opción era la D jajajaja creía que era bastante divertida e ingeniosa, espero que haya quedado lo sufientemente gracioso XD

Bueno…esto debía pesar puesto que Yusei debe tener protagonismo :P

Les agradezco sus hermosos comentarios! Realmente me emociona ver que llevo 148 reviews!!

De verdad me emociona! Les dejo un besote enorme a cada una y espero seguir leyendo sus maravillosos comentarios :D

Se despide atentamente

__NinfaOscura__


	14. Perdiendo batallas La guerra comienza

**Tres hombres y una Kunoichi**

De antemano está decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y que esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro :) solo por mera entretención.

Aclaraciones:

-blablablabla los personajes hablan

"_**blablabla"**__****__**Inner de Sakura**_

_Pensamientos_

_-----flash back----_

_--------------- cambio de escena_

Si más que decir….espero les guste mi historia :D

**********************************************************************

_**Capítulo XIV: **_**Perdiendo batallas. La guerra comienza.**

Se paseó de un lado a otro por la pequeña habitación. Observó por décima vez el balcón que daba justo a la entrada del hotel. Hizo una mueca de fastidio mientras soltaba otro gruñido lleno de frustración… ¿Por qué no llegaba…? ¡¡Ya casi eran las doce de la tarde!! ¿Por qué se demoraba tanto…? Había dicho que estaría antes del almuerzo…entonces ¿Por qué aún no había llegado…?

-le habrá sucedido algo…-masculló preocupado

Sin pensarlo si quiera cogió su chaqueta y salió de la habitación. No sabía por donde empezar a buscar, pero estaba conciente de que si fuese necesario la buscaría por toda la aldea sin descanso.

Bajó las escaleras con rapidez sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que algo captó su atención. Una melena rosada que pasaba hacia el comedor. Sonrió con alivio y caminó hasta donde estaba, al menos eso le indicaba que se encontraba bien…

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Los shinobis miraron llenos de desconfianza al joven que los miraba un tanto intimidado. La kunoichi miró a los tres hombres y suspiró con alivio al ver que el vengador no se encontraba con ellos, al menos eso le facilitaría un poco las cosas…

Carraspeó levemente captando la atención de sus compañeros y sonrió tímidamente como si les suplicase mantener la calma…

"_**¡¡tú puedes shannaro!!"**_-animó su inner elevando los puños al aire

-chicos…el es Yusei Hitsuna…pasará el resto de la semana con nosotros…-dijo sin dejar de sonreír

-¿e-el es…?-preguntó el peliplateado apuntándolo levemente

-¿Y-Yusei…?-completó el rubio imitando a su ex sensei

El castaño asintió-…es un placer conocerlos…Sakura me ha hablado mucho de ustedes…-dijo sonriente el jounin

Un leve silencio se produjo entre los presentes. Naruto parpadeo intentando asimilar la información…si ese era el tal Yusei, entonces Sasuke tenía un rival bastante fuerte. Kakashi por su lado no podía entender como diablos aquel jounin había conseguido llegar a ese lugar si nadie sabía donde se encontraban…

Sakura tragó con dificultad al ver que la situación se volvía tensa. Sonrió forzosamente intentando relajar el entorno pero cuando iba a hablar, una fría y tétrica voz se escuchó tras ellos…

-¿se puede saber que mierda haces aquí…?-gruñó colérico el vengador de brazos cruzados y mirándolo de manera fría

El castaño sonrió con arrogancia y volteó para encararlo-…también es un gusto volverte a ver… Uchiha…

-lastima que no puedo decir lo mismo… Hitsuna…

Tanto la kunoichi como los shinobis miraron la escena con cierto recelo. Podían ver a la perfección como ambos hombres se descuartizaban con la mirada, al igual que su postura desafiante les indicaba que si no se intervenía con rapidez de seguro se enfrascarían en una batalla.

-Yusei…-llamó la pelirosa tomando su brazo provocando más la ira del vengador-…vayamos a la recepción, aún debes registrarte…-se apresuró a decir mientras lo jalaba con levedad intentando quebrar el contacto visual de ambos hombres

Sasuke frunció el ceño con furia-… ¿Qué mierda estas diciendo Sakura…?

-lo que escuchaste Uchiha…-contestó el castaño deshaciéndose levemente del agarre de la chica para dirigirse al moreno-…pasaré el resto de la semana con ustedes…

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos peligrosamente. Luego sonrió de medio lado y le dio la espalda a los presentes para comenzar a caminar hacia la recepción, evitando demostrar la creciente ira que sentía al igual que los casi incontrolables deseos de asesinar al jounin. Apretó los puños y su mandíbula con fuerza maldiciendo por lo bajo, ahora si estaba convencido que el destino lo detestaba…

Sakura sintió que su cuerpo temblaba por completo. Miró al castaño con incertidumbre y se sorprendió al ver su sonrisa triunfal… ¿Por qué demonios tenía aquellos gestos tan parecidos al Uchiha? Movió la cabeza en negativa y miró a sus compañeros que al igual que ella habían aguantado la respiración y por fin habían podido suspirar de alivio…debían admitir que eso, les había causado terror…más terror que una misión de clase S y eso era mucho decir…

-Sakura…-llamó ojinegro acercándose a ella-… ¿me acompañas a la recepción…?

La ojijade asintió casi por inercia. Le sonrió a sus compañeros y acompañó al chico dejándolos completamente confundidos.

-¿Kakashi-sensei…?

-si, temía que esto pasaría…

El kitsune parpadeó sorprendido-… ¿a que se refiere…?

-Sasuke…perdió la batalla…-contestó de manera dramática

-entonces… ¿ahora Sakura-chan se quedará con ese tal Yusei…?

-mmm no lo sé…-el peliplateado colocó su mano sobre su mentón meditando-…pero si lo piensas bien, nuestro querido Sasuke no es alguien que se resigne a perder una batalla…

-¡¿eso quiere decir que…?!

El jounin asintió-…así es Naruto…aquí comienza la guerra…

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Un nudo en la boca del estómago…eso era lo que sentía. Se levantó con rapidez y caminó hasta el baño sin poder evitar las arcadas…

"_**¡¡maldito sistema nervioso sha!!"**_

_-no, maldito Uchiha…_-corrigió mientras comenzaba a lavarse la cara para refrescarse un tanto y quitarse el mareo

Luego de acompañar al jounin, su nerviosismo había crecido el doble. Podía apostar que aquello no iba a terminar así…sabía que el resto de la semana sería un verdadero infierno gracias al gentil auspicio del vengador, pero aún no entendía por que… ¿Por qué habían reaccionado de esa manera…? ¿Por que parecía que Uchiha estuviese…?

-celoso…-susurró escuetamente mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama-...eso…no es posible…

"_**el nos lo dijo…jamás podría sentir algo por nosotras…"**_

La kunoichi suspiró con resignación. Alargó su mano hasta el velador y tomó el frasco que se hallaba encima, con rapidez sacó una pequeña pastilla y se la llevó a la boca. ¡¡Perfecta manera de pasar las vacaciones en la playa…! ¡Tenía que pasarle justo ahora! ¡Tenía que haberle dado un estúpido ataque nervioso que ahora la tenía con una jaqueca que le causaba nauseas espeluznantes!

Se acomodó sobre las almohadas intentando conciliar el sueño, al menos había podido explicarle al castaño que no se sentía bien pero que al día siguiente irían si o sí al famoso lugar que él deseaba mostrarle.

Sintió que sus parpadeos le pesaban cada vez más, por lo que decidió dejarse llevar por el repentino sueño…

Eran las dos de la tarde cuando se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo…

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Subió los escalones con decisión, ella tendría que escucharlo…esta vez no se iría y no cometería el mismo error.

Apresuró el paso y su corazón se aceleró al ver la vuelta que daba a su respectivo pasillo. Sonrió con arrogancia y dobló con decisión pero se detuvo de manera abrupta al ver la imagen del castaño apoyado en la muralla que daba justo frente a la puerta de la kunoichi.

Su rostro de endureció, apretó sus puños con fuerza y caminó con determinación hasta donde se encontraba el sujeto, quien lo miró de soslayo esbozando una sonrisa arrogante, idéntica a la de él…

-pensé que nunca llegarías…-dijo mientras se enderezaba encarándolo por completo

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí…?

-¿no es obvio…?-preguntó el jounin cruzándose de brazos-… ¿Qué crees tú que estoy haciendo aquí…?

-no me interesa…-masculló peligrosamente acercándose al castaño deteniéndose a solo dos metros de distancia

-si no te interesara no estarías tan molesto Uchiha…

El aludido sonrió de medio lado-…es divertido que digas mi apellido así nada más…

-¿Por qué…?-preguntó con falsa inocencia el chico-… ¿Por qué eres un Uchiha…?

Sasuke frunció el ceño-…cuidado con lo que dices Hitsuna…

-¿toqué un punto delicado…?

Ambos hombres se miraron con odio absoluto. Yusei sonrió con arrogancia y comenzó a rodear al vengador sin dejar de mirarlo, desafiándolo a que se atreviese a hacer cualquier cosa, pero advirtiéndole que no huiría y que se defendería cualquiera fuesen las consecuencias…

-mis compañeros te temen, la aldea entera te teme…puesto que eres un vengador…un ex traidor…-Sasuke sonrió-…pero yo no Uchiha…

-¿a no…?-cuestionó burlón mientras arqueaba una ceja

-no…puede que hayas matado a tu hermano…al gran Itachi ….pero eso al menos a mí no me interesa…no me intimida…puesto que en realidad me he dado cuenta que eres un cobarde…

El vengador con un rápido movimiento lo tomó del cuello de sus ropas con el sharingan activado-…vuelve a repetir eso idiota…y estas muerto…-susurró peligrosamente estrellándolo a la muralla-…ahora explícate… ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme a mí…a Sasuke Uchiha cobarde…?

Yusei sonrió altaneramente-… ¿no te has dado cuenta…?

El aludido entrecerró los ojos-…¡¡déjate de rodeos y habla de una puta vez…!!

El castaño se deshizo del agarre sin dejar de mirar desafiante al moreno. Desvió su mirada a la puerta de la kunoichi y esbozó una leve sonrisa al recordar el rostro de la chica. Sasuke siguió su mirada y frunció el ceño para luego mirarlo con irritación.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Sakura en todo esto…?-gruñó al ver que este seguía ignorándolo

-ella no merece sufrir por alguien como tú…-dijo venenosamente el castaño-…Sakura es una mujer realmente hermosa y no solo física sino que espiritualmente también…ella no merece volver a llorar por ti… merece ser feliz con alguien que la valore…y ese alguien…-hizo una leve pausa para sonreír con autosuficiencia y mirarlo con altanería-…ese alguien soy yo…

El vengador soltó una limpia carcajada-… ¿Qué te hace pensar que ella podría llegar a estar contigo…?

-pues que yo le brindaré lo que tú nunca le has brindado…

-hablas como si conocieses toda la historia…-gruñó el Uchiha cruzándose de brazos y desactivando el sharingan-… ¿estas seguro de lo que dices Yusei…?

-te responderé con otra pregunta… ¿por que crees que estoy aquí…?

-simplemente para hacerme perder el tiempo….

Yusei rió de buena gana-…deberías ser menos narcisista…el mundo no gira a tu alrededor…

-habla de una vez…-demandó ya al borde de su paciencia

-Sakura me llamó…ella me pidió que viniera…-contestó dejando escapar una sonrisa triunfal

El vengador lo observó conteniendo sus deseos de asesinarlo. Odiaba que se burlaran de él de esa manera…y sobretodo a costa de la kunoichi. Sonrió intentando aparentar calma y alzó la mirada de manera altiva demostrando total indiferencia.

-¿solo porque ella te pidió que vinieras te sientes con el derecho de decirme esa sartas de estupideces…?

-no te he dicho nada que no sea cierto…-el castaño entrecerró los ojos-…escúchame bien Uchiha solo te advierto una cosa…no te quiero volver a ver cerca de Sakura… ¿me has entendido…?

-tú a mí no me das ordenes imbecil…-masculló apretando el puño fuertemente

-cuidado con la actitud niñito…recuerda que soy mucho mayor que tú…

-pero eso no quita que pueda matarte sin mayor dificultad…-amenazó mientras volvía a activar su sharingan-…yo he eliminado a más de cien ANBUS por lo que no me será difícil matar a un simple jounin…

-tú también eres un simple jounin…-gruñó colérico-…y tampoco te recomiendo subestimarme…

-¿crees que te tengo miedo…?

-esa pregunta debería hacerla yo…

-al igual que sí debería ser tu respuesta…

Un sepulcral silencio se hizo presente, ese silencio que solo anuncia tormenta y desgracias, aquel silencio que siempre se presenta como algo calmo pero que luego es partícipe de una gran guerra…un silencio insostenible, lleno de tensión, lleno de incertidumbre.

-no te temo…o más bien no le temo a tu apellido…

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula-… ¿ahora que mierda quieres decir…?

-piensas que por ser Uchiha todo tiene que estar a tu disposición…todos deben temerte, todos deben mostrarte respeto…incluso piensas que por ser el gran Sasuke _Uchiha _puedes conseguir que Sakura caiga a tus pies…-hizo una leve pausa para ver el rostro desfigurado de ira del moreno-…ella quiere olvidarte, es por eso que estoy aquí…y ni tú ni nadie hará que desista…

-te tienes mucha confianza…-rió sarcástico-… ¿pero que te hace pensar que ella terminará enamorándose de ti…? Por si no lo sabes…Sakura aún no puede borrarme de su corazón…-sonrió con autosuficiencia-…y créeme que te será muy difícil lograr que me olvide…

-¿ahora quien esta mostrando exceso de confianza…?-el castaño nuevamente centró su atención en la puerta de la pelirosa-…quizás me cueste lograr que ella se olvide de ti…pero se que será mía…y tú solo podrás observar…

-¿crees que me quedaré de brazos cruzados…?

-¿acaso te importa…?-hubo un profundo silencio-… ¿Qué sientes por Sakura…?

-eso no te interesa…

-claro que si…-corrigió cruzándose de brazos-…si no fuese así no estarías aquí hablando conmigo y conteniendo tus deseos de golpearme…

-hmp…-gruñó sonriendo indiferente-…a ti no te incumbe lo que pueda o no sentir hacia Sakura…pero solo te dejaré claro que…-Sasuke lo miró desafiante-…no dejaré que te quedes con ella…

-¿Qué harás para impedírmelo…?

El vengador lo golpeó sorpresivamente lanzándolo hasta el fondo del pasillo-…si es necesario te mataré a golpes…

Yusei se limpió el leve hilillo de sangre que comenzaba a recorrer la comisura de sus labios. Escupió tratando de sacarse el sabor metálico de la boca para luego soltar un gruñido lleno de ira.

-¡¡entiéndelo de una puta vez Uchiha!! ¡¡Perdiste!! ¡¡Sakura no desea saber nada más de ti!! ¡¡Ella ahora buscará su felicidad por otro lado lejos de tu presencia…!

El moreno lo miró con fría indiferencia-…eso lo veremos…-sentenció para luego entrar a su cuarto dando un fuerte portazo que estremeció el edificio completo

Yusei apretó los puños con furia mientras se levantaba con lentitud y adolorido. No iba a dejar que el imbecil de Uchiha le ganara…el iba a conseguir que Sakura se enamorase de él costase lo que costase…

-aquí comienza nuestra guerra…Uchiha…

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hola!

Un capitulo corto chicas lo sé…u.u

Pero es lo que pude escribir puesto que quede mas menos debilucha por el día de hoy…entre los exámenes de sangre y que la glucosa y todo u.u, luego las compras yendo de un lado a otro quede con mis piecitos echo trizas T.T además tengo que estudiar para dos pruebas que tengo esta semana T.T

Por lo que no se si podré actualizar mañana =/

Pero les prometo que cuando tenga mas time lo haré ;)

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo…

Uy la cosa está que arde :P

Jijiji

Bueno les dejo un besote y mil agradecimientos por sus magníficos comentarios!!

Me hacen muy feliz!! :D

Por lo que les dejaré un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo XD

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Tembló al sentir la leve caricia sobre sus hombros descubiertos…ladeó el rostro m__ientras sin querer se perdía en las negras lagunas de aquel que la miraba con intensidad._

_La brisa sopló meciendo sus cabellos…cualquiera diría que esa era la escena perfecta, cualquiera pensaría que era una pareja más de las que paseaban por allí esa noche…_

_Cualquiera pensaría que aquel beso, era real…_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

:D!!! es cortito lo sé XD pero es para que se den una idea mas menos de lo que vendrá jijiji mi angelito malo salió a la luz xD

Bueno chicas

Les deseo una buena noche!

Se despide atentamente

__NinfaOscura__


	15. El primer beso

**Tres hombres y una Kunoichi**

De antemano está decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y que esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro :) solo por mera entretención.

Aclaraciones:

-blablablablaà los personajes hablan

"_**blablabla"**__**à**__**Inner de Sakura**_

_Pensamientos_

_-----flash back----_

_--------------- cambio de escena_

Si más que decir….espero les guste mi historia :D

**********************************************************************

_**Capítulo XV: **_**El primer beso **

No sabía a ciencia cierta cuanto había dormido…solo sabía que después de haberse tomado la dichosa pastilla su mundo se hizo tinieblas y ni siquiera el frío que se colaba de su ventanal la había despertado.

Esperen un segundo…su ventanal estaba cerrado cuando se había ido a dormir, de eso estaba completamente segura. Parpadeó un tanto confundida y caminó hasta el balcón, miró ambos extremos buscando alguna señal de alguien que hubiese entrado a su cuarto cuando estaba dormida…no había nada…

-debí haberla dejado abierta…-murmuró entrando a la habitación-…quizás no me di cuenta por el dolor de cabeza…

"_**de seguro fue eso…"**_

La kunoichi suspiró e ingresó al baño un tanto mareada, aún estaba bajo los efectos del fármaco, debía admitir que solo lo tomaba en casos de extrema urgencia puesto que sus efectos siempre tardaban más en desaparecer…pero eso no quitaba que evitaba lo más que pudiese tener que utilizarlo…

Se desvistió con lentitud para luego cubrirse con la pequeña toalla que tenía sobre el lavabo.

"_**se te quedó el acondicionador nuevo en la maleta…"**_-le recordó su inner

La pelirosa asintió-…tienes razón

Se volvió a encaminar a su pequeño cuarto con la intención de buscar el dichoso acondicionador pero se detuvo abruptamente al ver que dos profundos ojos negros la miraban con detenimiento y descaro. Se sonrojó poderosamente mientras trataba de bajar un poco más la toalla hasta la mitad de su muslo pero a la vez intentaba que no se descubrieran sus pecho…el idiota ese ya la había visto desnuda una vez y no quería que se volviese a repetir.

-¿se puede saber que haces aquí…?-masculló mientras caminaba hasta su equipaje y comenzaba a revisarlo dándole la espalda al moreno

-¿Por qué lo llamaste…?-preguntó él con un tono arisco e indiferente

-¿te importa…?

La ojijade volteó para encararlo y arqueó una ceja al ver que este se mantenía en silencio, pero no ese silencio que acostumbraba a tener, sino que uno diferente…

Sakura suspiró de pronto y se cruzó de brazos, olvidándose por completo de sus intentos por cubrirse además, el no le estaba prestando atención alguna, mantenía su vista fija en un punto indefinido como si estuviese sumergido en un mar de confusos pensamientos…

-¿Qué tienes en contra de él…?

"_**¿Por qué todavía te tomas la molesta de dirigirle la palabra…?"**_

_-necesito saber el porque de su actitud…_

"_**¿Para que…? Recuerda que nos dejó bien en claro que era lo que pensaba de nosotras…"**_

La chica bajó la mirada cabizbaja, hizo una leve mueca y volvió a levantar la cabeza ahora encontrándose con los ojos del vengador, que la observaba de una manera extraña-… ¿dime por que estas aquí…?

-pensé que querías saber el porque no me agrada tu _amiguito_…-dijo arrastrando venenosamente las últimas palabras

La pelirosa se encogió de hombros-…ya no me interesa saber…-caminó hasta él y se posó a dos metros de distancia-…ahora quiero que me expliques que haces aquí… al fin de cuentas fuiste tú quien dijo que…

-no vine a hablar de eso Sakura…-interrumpió arisco acortando un poco la distancia-… vine a que me respondieras…

-¿el que…?-preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos jades

-¿Por qué lo llamaste…?

La kunoichi desvió la mirada ofuscada. Se alejó del Uchiha con paso veloz y caminó hasta la puerta del baño, volteó a mirarle desafiante hasta que entró al cuarto dando un portazo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y luego caminó hasta la puerta saliendo de la habitación echo una fiera… ¿Por qué mierda se estaba comportando de esa manera…? ¿Por qué simplemente no le contestaba lo que le estaba preguntando…? No es que le estuviese pidiendo que le explicase una formula nuclear… entonces ¿Por qué demonios no le había respondido…?

Golpeó con fuerza la pared que se hallaba junto a él dejando un gran agujero. Lo miró con indiferencia y se echó a andar lo más lejos posible del hotel…lo último que quería era ver a los idiotas de sus compañeros y muchísimo menos al infeliz de Yusei…

-este será un día de esos…-masculló colérico mientras colocaba sus manos en los bolsillos y comenzaban a andar sin rumbo fijo por la aldea

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

La pelirosa esperó impaciente escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. Cuando esta se escuchó salió de la habitación en silencio, se dejó caer sobre la cama y rodó sobre ella hasta llegar al otro extremo. Fijó su mirada en las blancas cortinas que se mecían en un ligero vaivén producido por la brisa…

-¿Por qué demonios hace esto…?-gruñó incorporándose de pronto para cerrar con seguro el ventanal-… ¿Por qué tiene que actuar de esa manera…?

"_**no te confundas…tú ya tomaste una decisión…"**_

-lo sé…lo sé…pero…arg…-se apoyó cobre el vidrio y miró el cielo a través de este-… pareciese que Sasuke…

"_**estuviese celoso…"**_-completó su inner cabizbaja

-pero no lo está…-se convenció

Tomó el acondicionador que no había alcanzado a sacar del bolso y caminó hasta el baño, lo mejor era olvidar todo eso, olvidar esas escenitas extrañas que últimamente el Uchiha estaba frecuentando, olvidar que ella seguía como idiota enamorada de él…ahora debía pensar en otras cosas…pensar que quizás Yusei será la persona que le ayudaría a sanarse completamente del mal Uchiha...

Sonrió-…quizás él sea finalmente mi persona especial… ¿Qué crees tú…?

"_**¡¡¡shaa!!! ¡¡A por él shannaro!!"**_

-sí…a por él…-masculló tristemente mientras se sumergía en la tina

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Kakashi miró por encima de su libro por quinta vez. Notó nuevamente la mirada de desconfianza que el kitsune le lanzaba al jounin quien no había pronunciado palabra alguna. Notó el leve tono amoratado de su mejilla y la herida que nacía de la comisura de su labio, no tuvo que pensar demasiado para saber quien había producido ese daño. Sonrió tras su libro y continuó con su lectura hasta que la voz de la kunoichi lo distrajo.

-bueno días…-dijo ella utilizando un tono alegre

-¡buenos días Sakura!-saludó rápidamente el castaño mientras se levantaba y corría una silla para que se sentase-… ¿estas mejor…?

La chica asintió-…si, gracias por preguntar…

Naruto hizo una mueca de indignación-… ¿nee Sakura-chan ahora si vas a ir a la playa…?

-si…-contestó distraídamente-…hoy me siento mucho mejor así que podré dar una vuelta…

-recuerda que nosotros tenemos un compromiso…-habló el castaño sonriendo con malicia

-obviamente que no lo olvido Yusei…-rió la kunoichi sonrojada

Los dos shinobis hicieron una mueca de asco por tanta cursilería. La pelirosa al verlos los miró con indignación pero estos fingieron que no lo habían notado. Yusei rodó los ojos divertido para luego concentrarse en su desayuno, por el momento lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era comer y olvidarse de lo acontecido el día anterior.

-¿Qué te ha pasado…?-le preguntó preocupada la ojijade mientras le alzaba la barbilla para revisar su labio

-no es nada…-contestó el moviendo las manos quitándole importancia

-¿Cómo que no es nada…? ¡Tienes el labio roto e inflamado…!

-quizás se peleo con alguien…-dijo divertido el rubio riendo por lo bajo recibiendo una patada por parte del peliplateado-… ¡itte!…-lo miró indignado pero prefirió guardar silencio…

-es obvio que se peleó con alguien Naru-baka…-la kunoichi lo miró-… ¿me crees tan tonta como para no darme cuenta…?

-no es nada Sakura…de verdad…solo es un rasguño…

-ya…-masculló por lo bajo la chica mientras concentraba algo de chakra en su dedo. Luego lo colocó con delicadeza sobre la herida y esta comenzó a desaparecer rápidamente-…pero así está mejor…

El jounin sonrió con un leve sonrojo sobre sus mejillas, la miró largamente incluso después de que ella le había curado. Dejó escapar un imperceptible suspiro y observó los alrededores, ahora que se daba cuenta no había rastro del vengador por ninguna parte…entrecerró los ojos y apretó los puños con fuerza…un sentimiento de ira se apoderó de su pecho al recordar el golpe del día anterior…de haberse podido levantar a tiempo lo hubiese matado, de eso estaba seguro.

-¿vamos…?

El jounin alzó la mirada desconcertado y parpadeó al ver tan cerca el rostro de la chica. Se había olvidado por completo que no estaba solo. Sonrió amenamente mientras so levantaba y le ofrecía el brazo para comenzar a caminar. Sakura aceptó gustosa mientras hacía un leve gesto de despedida a su amigos quienes los miraban desconcertados… cualquiera que los viera podría apostar que esos dos tenían alguna relación incluso ellos habían llegado a pensar que podría ser así, pero era demasiado pronto…además conocían a la pelirosa y sabían a la perfección que ella no era de entablar relaciones de un día para otro…bueno, aunque tampoco estaban seguros puesto que a pesar de tener quince años jamás le habían visto salir con nadie…ni siquiera sabían si ella ya había dado su primer beso…

-¿nee Kakashi-sensei…? ¿Qué cree que hay entre esos dos…?

El shinobis se encogió de hombros-…no lo sé Naruto…

-¡¡pero usted sabe todo!!

El hombre arqueó una ceja confuso-… ¿de donde sacaste eso…?

-bueno, bueno…pero al menos dígame…-se acercó al jounin-… ¿usted cree que Sakura esté pensando entablar una relación con ese chico…?

-pues…-pasaron leves segundos sin respuesta aumentando la ansiedad del kitsune, el peliplateado cerró su único ojo visible y luego miró al rubio quien solo atinó a tragar con dolor-…no lo sé…-contestó escuetamente encogiéndose de hombros provocando que el chico estrellara su cabeza sobre la mesa

-¡¡¡ ¿tanto misterio por nada?!!!

El hombre suspiró mientras se colocaba serio, asustando al chico-…Naruto…-llamó con un tono gutural

-¿q-que…pasa…?

-¿Qué pasaría si ella finalmente decidiera quedarse con Yusei…?-el ojiazul abrió los ojos sorprendido-… ¿te molestaría…?

-¡¡por supuesto que si!!-gritó colérico levantándose abruptamente-…¡¡Sakura-chan debe estar con Sasuke!!

-entonces… ¿me estas diciendo que ella debe estar con él por que si…?

Naruto lo miró con desconcierto-…pues…no pero…

-entonces estas diciendo… ¿Qué Sakura no puede buscar su felicidad con otra persona…?

-¡por supuesto que no! ¡Es solo que…!

El hombre suspiró-…escúchame bien Naruto…nos guste o no, debemos apoyar la decisión que ella elija…somos su equipo lo que nos hace su familia… tu eres como su hermano…-sonrió-…y lo más seguro es que ella querrá que la apoyes en todo momento…tú más que nadie…

-Kakashi-sensei… ¿me está diciendo que ella se quedará con ese tipo…?

-no lo sé realmente…eso solo Sakura lo sabe…

Un largo silencio se situó entre ellos. A pesar de que siempre habían deseado que los sentimientos que la chica tenía hacia el moreno fuesen correspondidos también deseaban su felicidad…debían admitir que ese tal Yusei no era desagradable y si algo llegase a pasar entre ellos, debían aceptarlo siempre y cuando esa decisión la hiciese feliz.

Kakashi observó al kitsune quien se mantenía en silencio y cabizbajo, retomó de mala gana su lectura al ver que aquella conversación había tenido un mal efecto en su ex alumno, debía admitir que él también tenía un sabor amargo y ni siquiera su Icha-icha se lo podría quitar…

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Caminaron en silencio con una resplandeciente sonrisa sobre sus labios. La kunoichi lo miró de soslayo y se sonrojó al ver lo atractivo que se veían…sonrió de manera traviesa pero tan rápido como aquella sonrisa había llegado desapareció al recordar el rostro del Uchiha.

Negó con un movimiento brusco y desvió la mirada intentando olvidarse de él… ¿Qué caso tenía…? El era quien no deseaba tener nada especial con ella… ¿entonces por que por más que intentase olvidarse de él no podía…? ¿Por qué justo ahora…? Si había pasado bastante tiempo sin que su presencia le provocase nada, entonces… ¿por que desde que comenzaron a vivir juntos esos sentimientos se hacían cada vez más fuertes…?

Apretó levemente el brazo del jounin quien inmediatamente ladeó el rostro para verla. Entrecerró sus ojos al ver su rostro acomplejado.

-_de seguro está pesando en Uchiha…-_pensó con irritación-…tsk…

La pelirosa lo mió al escucharlo-… ¿Qué sucede…?

El castaño sonrió de manera conciliadora-…no es nada…-contestó intentando contener su ira

"_**¡¡deja de pensar en Sasuke y ponle más atención a Yusei!! ¡**__**El vino a hacerte compañía!"**_

La ojijade hizo una leve mueca de incomodidad-…es verdad…-susurró

-¿Cómo dices…?

-nada…-se apresuró a contestar-… ¿nee Yusei a donde vamos…? Ahora que lo noto hemos estado caminando sin rumbo…

-jajajaja no es verdad…-rió el castaño-…estamos caminando hasta el sitio que te conté…

La pelirosa arqueó una ceja-… ¿en serio…?

-¿Por qué lo dudas…?

-pues…porque he notado que estas muy distraído…-el ojinegro bajó la mirada-… ¿Qué ha pasado…?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me ha ocurrido algo…?-preguntó el juguetón intentando de cierta manera desviar el tema

-se que algo te ha pasado…-aseguró-…al igual que sé que Sasuke fue quien te golpeó…y quiero saber porque…

Yusei suspiró-…no, te equivocas pequeña…

-no estoy equivocada…¡¡yo lo sé…!!

Se detuvieron a un par de metros de distancia. La kunoichi llevó una mano sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos intentando aguantar las lágrimas… ¡estaba confundida! ¡Sabía a la perfección que aquello era su culpa! ¿Pero por que? ¿Por qué el ojinegro tenía que actuar de esa manera…? ¿Por qué parecía que…?

"_**¡¡sha ahora eres tú la que está pensando tonterías!!"**_

_-__no son tonterías lo sabes…_-gruñó

"_**lo son, lo son, lo son, lo son…"**_

-Sakura…-llamó el castaño levantando su barbilla para que lo mirase-…hay veces que… los hombres entran en un estado competitivo…-trató de explicar para tranquilizarla-… y es como si nuestros inconcientes eligieran a las personas con quien desean competir… en este caso Sasuke me ha elegido a mí, como yo lo he elegido a él…es simple competencia Sakura, nada de lo que debas preocuparte…

La chica arqueó una ceja-… ¿competencia…? ¿De que…? Que yo sepa ustedes no se conocían… ¿Por qué habrían de competir…?

El chico rió-…hay muchas cosas por las cuales competir pequeña…

-dame un ejemplo…

-poder, títulos, territorios…tú…-susurró casi inaudible

-¿Cómo dices…?

-el punto es…que Sasuke ha encontrado un rival en mí…y es por eso que no me soporta…

-_¿Por qué siento que me está mintiendo…?_

"_**¿por que simplemente no te quedas con esa respuesta…?"**_

_-__¿será porque no me convence…?_

-ahora ¿retomamos el camino…?

La kunoichi dudó por breves segundos. Suspiró cansada y sonrió-…de acuerdo…

Retomaron el rumbo. Yusei lanzaba uno que otro comentario gracioso para que ella soltase una carcajada. Sakura simplemente sonreía con falsa diversión, pero en su interior sentía un gran nudo en el pecho…realmente odiaba sentirse tan confusa.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Lanzó otra piedra…la escuchó caer sobre el agua provocando un sonido hueco. Se restregó la cara con las manos bruscamente y centró su fría mirada al nuevo atardecer que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Frunció el ceño y lanzó otra piedra esta vez con más fuerza, haciendo que esta rebotara sobre el tranquilo mar hasta que luego de cuatro pequeños saltos terminara hundiéndose.

Se levantó y se encaminó al hotel con lentitud. Había estado vagando por toda la aldea intentando calmar su creciente ira… el solo echo de imaginar a la pelirosa con aquel idiota le hervía la sangre, le quemaba el pecho, hacía que sus músculos se tensaran y sus pensamientos solo se centraran en mil manera de asesinar a aquel que intentaba arrebatársela…dejó escapar mil maldiciones mientras aceleraba el paso furioso.

Estaba furioso, con el mundo, con sus compañeros, con las personas que pasaban y lo miraban, con el mar, con el aire, con él… ¿por que había sido tan estúpido…? ¿Por qué había dicho semejante idiotez?

Apretó sus puños con fuerza sintiendo como sus uñas se clavaban sobre sus palmas…

-yo y mi bocota…-masculló frunciendo el ceño-…yo y mi maldita boca…

Siguió caminando cabizbajo sumergido en sus pensamiento. Escuchó una leve risa proveniente tras su espalda. Volteó con lentitud arrepintiéndose mil veces de haberlo hecho… Apretó su mandíbula con fuerza y entrecerró sus ojos de manera peligrosa…ese imbecil se las iba a pagar bien caras…

Los vio reír otra vez haciendo que su ira se incrementara, se perdieron entre la multitud y maldijo su suerte. Como pudo esquivó a los que se interponían en su camino concentrándose lo más posible para poder detectar el chakra de la pelirosa…si el idiota de Yusei pensaba que podía salirse con la suya estaba muy equivocado…

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

-estoy cansada…-se quejó la chica mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre un pequeño banco de cemento y masajeaba sus pies-… ¿hasta donde piensas ir…? Recuerda que debemos volver al hotel…

-en realidad…-la ojijade lo miró-…en realidad estábamos dando vueltas…-dijo el castaño sonriendo-…simplemente estaba haciendo tiempo para que poder llevarte…-la vio fruncir el ceño. Aquello lo hizo reír-…quería que lo vieras en el momento indicado…

Antes de que ella pudiese replicar el castaño alzó la mirada y sonrió pendiéndose en el anaranjado cielo. Sakura se sonrojó con levedad, tenía que admitir que cada vez que lo veía sentía que en su estómago revoloteaban un sin fin de mariposas…

Lo imitó y sonrió al ver las extrañas formas que tomaban las nubes…como le gustaba ver el cielo cada vez que estaba anocheciendo, con aquel tono tan hermoso, un naranjo y un negro tan perfecto, tan maravillosos…

Una brisa refrescante jugó con sus largos cabellos, se los acomodó con levedad mientras se levantada y caminaba hasta el jounin.

-¿y bien…?

El castaño sonrió-…ahora mismo te llevaré…

Hizo un leve gesto indicándole que se adelantara. Ella sonrió y comenzó a caminar. No se dio cuenta cuando él la tomó de los hombros para luego soltar una leve carcajada.

-¿Qué te causa gracia…?-preguntó inquita por el contacto

-quiero que sea una sorpresa por lo que…-sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo-…te pediré que te cubras los ojos…

La kunoichi rió-… ¿Por qué tanto misterio…?

-ya te dije que es una sorpresa…

"_**¡¡¡kyaaa!!! ¡¡Que romántico!!"**_

-¿tan especial es ese lugar…?

-no realmente…al menos no todavía…-murmuró con voz ronca estremeciéndola con levedad

Sakura suspiró-…de acuerdo…

Yusei se apresuró a colocarle la venda con una amplia sonrisa. Una vez hecho se posó delante de ella y comenzó a mover su mano ante sus ojos para percatarse de que no estuviese viendo. Sonrió complacido mientras se acercaba y la cargaba en brazos provocándole un tierno sonrojo.

-¿q-que haces…?-preguntó claramente nerviosa

-se nos está acabando el tiempo, por lo que tendré que correr…-contestó mientras comenzaba su carrera hasta el dichoso sitio

-ya…

Podía sentir como el viento chocaba con su rostro, aquello le indicaba que el castaño estaba corriendo con rapidez. Se apoyó levemente sobre su pecho y aspiró su aroma casi con inconciencia...

-es tan diferente al Sasuke…-murmuró inaudible

"_**el es muy diferente a Sasuke…"**_

-_en eso…discrepo contigo…_

"_**¿Por qué…?"**_

_-tienen actitudes muy similares…_

"_**¿similares…? ¿Estás loca? Él es un encanto… ¡Sasuke es un ogro!"**_

_-ahora lo dices…_-dijo sarcástica dejándola callada

Yusei saltó una última rama antes de dejarse hacer sobre el suelo. Miró el lugar y sonrió complacido al ver que estaba tal cual como lo había encontrado hace años atrás. Bajó a la chica con extremo cuidado sin dejar de sonreír, tomó sus manos y comenzó a guiarla hasta el centro.

-¿Cuánto falta…?

-ya llegamos…

-¿entonces puedo sacarme esta venda…?

-aún no…

La chica hizo una mueca-…tengo que decirte que no me gusta mucho este juego…

-jajaja paciencia…te aseguro que vale la pena…

-por tu bien espero que así sea…

Un ligero calor se posó en su pecho al sentir aún el cálido contacto del castaño sobre sus manos, ese calor que te trasmite una persona cuando hay química fluyendo, ese calor que se siente pocas veces…ese calor que te indica que esa persona se convertirá en alguien importante en tu vida…

-¿lista…?-preguntó juguetón colocándose tras su espalda

-he estado lista desde que me sacaste del hotel…

-jajaja muy bien…-desabrochó la venda con cuidado y se la sacó con lentitud-…ahora puedes ver…

Sakura abrió los ojos y parpadeó alucinada al ver la imagen que se presentaba ante ella. Caminó un paso acercándose al límite del risco sin despegar la mirada del paisaje.

Un dolor se situó en su pecho al ver tanta maravilla junta…el mar, el mar que danzaba fieramente con las rocas acariciaba la fina arena otorgándole un color castaño, las luces del pueblo parecían pequeñas luciérnagas que se mantenían fijas pero que de vez en cuando parpadeaban como si de estrellas se tratasen. Unos finos lienzos anaranjados aún se mantenían en el límite del mar, aquel límite que te hace imaginar que la tierra es un lugar plano y que justo en ese límite el agua cae como una fina y enorme cascada, pero lo que más maravilla le causó era el brillar de los luceros que parecían dar toque de vida al negro cielo, adornando la luna junto con las nubes…

Era una vista realmente maravillosa. Miró bajo sus pies y se asombró al ver que el lugar estaba cubierto de una flor que jamás había visto en su vida. Se agachó indecisa y acarició una con la yema de sus dedos, con delicadez puesto que temía que esta fuese a quebrarse por lo frágil que se veía…

El jounin sonrió al ver el sentimiento de alegría que se reflejaba en los jades ojos de la kunoichi. Se acercó con lentitud mientras tomaba una de las flores que ella acariciaba con tanto cuidado.

-Sakura…-llamó captando su atención

La pelirosa volteó para ver como se ponía a su altura y le colocaba una de las flores en el cabello. Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al sentir la tibieza de sus manos…

Yusei la contempló largamente…se veía tan hermosa, tan frágil, tan indefensa…sabía que era demasiado rápido, pero desde la primera vez que la vio en el hospital había sentido como si una flecha hubiese atravesado su pecho…

Quizás era cursi, pero eso era lo que menos le interesaba…ahora lo único que rondaba en su cabeza era la idea de poder conseguir que ella sintiese lo mismo que él…no es que la amase, pero estaba seguro que solo era cuestión de tiempo…le gustaba, le gustaba demasiado… y era por eso que deseaba tenerla para él…que deseaba que se olvidase de ese idiota de Uchiha y que le diera una oportunidad…

La vio levantarse para volver a mirar el paisaje que ahora estaba completamente cubierto de estrellas. Se colocó tras su espalda sintiendo el calor que su cuerpo trasmitía.

Sakura se estremeció con levedad al sentir la cercanía del ojinegro, lo miró de soslayo mientras que por su cabeza pasaban mil preguntas…

¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué se sentía tan feliz pero a la vez tan desgraciada…? ¿Por qué sentía que debía darse una oportunidad pero a la vez se sentía culpable con solo pensarlo...? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué…?

Esa era la maldita pregunta…los malditos porqués no la dejaban en paz… ¿tenía que cuestionarse todo…? ¿Tenía que dudar de sus decisiones…? ¿Por que…?

Negó con levedad e intentó concentrarse solo en la vista…era una imagen hermosa…algo que llegaba a doler…

-¿te gusta…?-preguntó el castaño complacido al ver su sonrisa

-si…-respondió embelezada

-eso me alegra…

Se mantuvieron en silencio, ambos contemplando el lugar, tenían miedo de que si hablasen ese perdería su magia y su encanto, a pesar de que quisiesen decir mil cosas en esos instantes.

-¿Yusei…?

-¿Qué pasa…?

Sakura dudó unos segundos-… _¿no estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo verdad…?_

"_**no lo sabrás si no le preguntas directamente…**__**"**_

-yo…

El jounin entrecerró sus ojos-… ¿Qué pasa…?

-yo necesito saber…-bajó la mirada ocultándola tras su flequillo-… ¿no estoy perdiendo el tiempo…verdad Yusei…?

El castaño abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y luego sonrió de manera seductora. Se acercó un poco más a la chica haciéndola sonrojar por la corta distancia. Colocó sus manos sobre los blancos y suaves hombros de la kunoichi, sintiendo como su piel se erizaba.

Tembló al sentir la leve caricia sobre sus hombros descubiertos…ladeó el rostro mientras sin querer se perdía en las negras lagunas de aquel que la miraba con intensidad.

La brisa sopló meciendo sus cabellos…cualquiera diría que esa era la escena perfecta, cualquiera pensaría que era una pareja más de las que paseaban por allí esa noche…

Cualquiera pensaría que aquel beso, era real…

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco ante aquella imagen. Apretó sus puños y la mandíbula con fuerza desmedida, tanto que hasta la escuchó crujir…

Los miró lleno de ira y frustración tratando de controlar el impulso de matanza…

Hizo una osca mueca y se alejó del lugar no sin antes prometerse que ese maldito infeliz las pagaría muy caro…o su nombre no sería Sasuke Uchiha…

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Jiajiajia aquí me hayo subiendo el último capitulo de la semana :P

Espero que les haya gustado ^^

Bueno esto traerá cola, eso se los aseguro XD

Chicas les doy mil gracias por sus magníficos comentarios!

De verdad se los agradezco no saben lo feliz que me hacen :D

Y se que a mi madre no le gusta esto de los fanfic XD ni siquiera conoce la serie…pero este capitulo está dedicado a ella, puesto que hoy es su cumple!

HAPPY CUMPLE MAMI! TE AMO CON TODA MI ALMA!

:D

Bueno…

Deseándoles una hermosa noche…

Se despide atentamente su amiga…

__NinfaOscura__


	16. Corazón vs Razón

**Tres hombres y una Kunoichi**

De antemano está decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y que esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro :) solo por mera entretención.

Aclaraciones:

-blablablablaà los personajes hablan

"_**blablabla"**__**à**__**Inner de Sakura**_

_Pensamientos_

_-----flash back----_

_--------------- cambio de escena_

Si más que decir….espero les guste mi historia :D

**********************************************************************

_**Capítulo XVI: **_**Corazón v/s Razón**

Cualquiera hubiese disfrutado aquella noche, silenciosa, tranquila, serena…ningún ruido que la perturbase, ningún aullido de los perros callejeros, ningún ebrio que estuviese gritando incoherencias, ni siquiera el sonido de las olas podía percibirse…solo un silencio tranquilo, un silencio arrullador que te invita a descansar con toda la calma y tranquilidad que la noche te puede otorgar…aunque para ella no era así. Sakura se levantó abruptamente de la cama caminando de un lado hacia a otro, meditando, intentando quitarse aquel sentimiento de culpa que no la dejaba en paz…

Se sentó abruptamente en el borde de la cama mientras restregaba con fuerza su rostro. Se llevó ambas manos a la sien y comenzó a masajearla con fuerza desmedida, quizás así pudiese hacerse alguna contusión que la dejase inconciente y así poder dormir…

"_**no pienses tonterías-**_gruñó su inner, al menos ella sí quería dormir-…_**ahora vete a descansar…**_-bostezó-…_**son las cinco de la mañana…"**_

-¿Cómo puedes si quiera tener sueño…?-masculló molesta dejándose caer sobre la cama-… ¿no te das cuenta de lo que me está pasando…?

"_**¿Por qué crees que intento ignorarte…?**_-volvió a gruñir rodando los ojos y dando otro perezoso bostezo-…_**lo que pasó ya pasó… ¡olvídalo! ¡Además no fue tan malo! ¡¡Al contrario fue lo mejor que hemos experimentado en la vida!"**_

La kunoichi entrecerró sus ojos mientras se incorporaba con lentitud. Mantuvo su vista fija en un punto indefinido intentando mantener su mente en blanco….

Se levantó lentamente mientras tomaba su chaqueta y se la colocaba distraídamente, hasta aquello intentaba que fuese mecánico, no quería pensar demasiado…¡¡es más no quería pensar en absolutamente nada!!

Se arregló levemente sus cabellos y salió en silencio de la habitación. Caminó por los poco iluminados pasillos hasta llegar a las escaleras. Comenzó a bajar los peldaños con lentitud exagerada, cualquiera que la hubiese visto pensaría que aquello era un intento de broma pesada, ¿Quién dudaría tres minutos para decidirse a bajar el siguiente escalón…?

Pasaron quince minutos antes de que pudiera llegar al vestíbulo, dejó escapar un largo y sonoro suspiro mientras que comenzaba a encaminarse hasta la entrada del hotel.

-buenos días…-saludó el portero haciéndole un leve gesto con su sombrero

-buenos días…-respondió la chica con una vacía sonrisa

La kunoichi dio un par de pasos más cuando escuchó nuevamente la voz del hombre-… lamento mi intromisión señorita… ¿pero no cree que sea muy peligroso salir a estas horas…?

La ojijade ladeó el rostro manteniendo su sonrisa-…no se preocupe, solo daré un breve paseo por los alrededores, no pienso salir de los límites del hotel…

El hombre hizo una leve mueca para luego sonreír conciliadoramente-…entiendo… pero tenga cuidado

-lo tendré gracias…

Salió completamente del lugar. Pudo sentir como la fría brisa golpeaba su rostro y mecía sus cabellos con fuerza. Se acomodó algunos mechones mientras alzaba la mirada y la centraba distraídamente en el estrellado cielo…dejó escapar una leve sonrisa y se dispuso a caminar por la aldea, a pesar de haberle dicho lo contrario al portero que se notaba sinceramente preocupado por su bienestar…pero necesitaba pensar.

El hombre la vio marchase, sabía a la perfección que no caminaría por los límites del hotel, y también sabía que algo la había estado perturbando desde que había llegado del paseo con el jounnin. Un leve puff se dejó escuchar en la recepción la cual se llenó de un ligero humo, dándole paso a la imagen del peliplateado quien con rapidez se dispuso a salir del lugar.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Pateó distraídamente las pequeñas piedras que encontraba en el camino, era la única manera que tenía de no pensar. Colocó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pequeña chaqueta de mezclilla para poder así entibiarlas un poco puesto que el frío era tal que se le calaba hasta los huesos.

Estuvo caminando sin un rumbo fijo, sin un pensamiento claro en mente, sin ninguna palabra que pudiese cruzársele por la cabeza…solo intentando mantener silencio en su interior…ni siquiera su inner había salido a molestarla.

-hace mucho frío ¿no lo cree Kakashi-sensei…?-preguntó de pronto ladeando el rostro para centrar su mirada en un árbol lejano

Se escuchó una leve carcajada mientras que de entre las sombras aparecía la imagen de su ex sensei-…se me ha olvidado lo hábil que te has puesto Sakura…

La ojijade sonrió-…Tsunade-sama es una gran maestra…-dijo orgullosa-…pero me hubiese gustado seguir bajo sus enseñanzas…

Kakashi se rascó la cabeza un tanto avergonzado-…vamos…si tanto Naruto como tú decían que era una vergüenza…

-jajajaja no lo decíamos en serio…-rió mientras se acercaba al jounnin-…veo que no me creyó cuando le dije que andaría por los alrededores del hotel

-te conozco mejor de lo que piensas pequeña…-dijo divertido mientras colocaba su índice sobre la frente de la chica-…recuerda que fui tu maestro…

-ya…

Se mantuvieron brevemente en silencio. Ella mirando un punto indefinido del suelo y él observándola inquisitivamente intentando descifrar que era lo que le causaba angustia. El hombre cerró su único ojo visible y alzó la mirada para ver el ligero estrellado que iba quedando atrás abriéndole paso al amanecer.

Sonrió de buena gana para luego mirar a su ex alumna la cual seguía mirando el piso.

-¿nee Sakura quieres ver hacia donde vuelan las aves…?

La kunoichi alzó la mirada y arqueó una ceja confundida-… ¿Cómo dice…?

El hombre rió-…verás, cuando amanece hay una hora determinada en que las bandadas despliegan sus alas y vuelan en dirección al sol que comienza a nacer…-miró el horizonte y lo apuntó con cierto dramatismo-... llevándose los deseos y confusiones de aquellos que sufren en silencio y se lo trasmitieron al viento…

Sakura sintió como una leve gota de sudor surcaba su sien-…Kakashi-sensei

-¿Qué pasa…?

-eso es de tu icha-icha ¿verdad…?-masculló intentando aguantar las ganas de vomitar por el exceso de cursilería

El jounnin rió con diversión-…me has pillado…

La chica rodó los ojos, típico, era imposible que Kakashi pudiese decir algo tan extremadamente cursi. Pasó unos segundos analizando el anterior diálogo del jounnin y sonrió levemente al darse cuenta lo fantástico y poético que era…Sintió que su cuerpo se convulsionaba levemente por la risa contenida, finalmente terminó por soltar las carcajadas importándole poco si alguien pudiese escucharla…ahora lo único que quería era reír, reír como hacía mucho no lo hacía, reír para olvidar sus confusiones, reír simplemente por hacerlo…

El peliplateado no demoró en acompañarla, ambos dejaron que su risa inundara las calles llenándolas de un leve eco que les brindó algo de vida y color…o quizás era el amanecer que comenzaba a asomarse con lentitud por las tranquilas aguas del mar.

La risa de ambos comenzó a mitigarse con lentitud hasta que de ella no quedo nada. Se mantuvieron en silencio por breves instantes observando el atardecer que comenzaba a teñir de un tono anaranjado y dorado el azulino mar, provocando leves destellos que enceguecían un tanto a quien permaneciera mirándolo por mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué es lo que te está preocupando…?-preguntó sin dejar de observar el amanecer

Sakura bajó la mirada-…no es nada importante

-si no fuese importante no te verías tan triste y confundida…

Un leve nudo se posó en su garganta. Apretó con levedad su pecho intentando contener las lágrimas que deseaban escapar de sus ojos…no estaba llorando porque se arrepintiese de aquel beso, no estaba llorando porque sintiese que estaba cometiendo un error…estaba llorando porque a pesar de sentir todo eso se sentía vacía…se sentía como si estuviese traicionándose a ella misma y lo que era peor, sentía que estaba jugando con los sentimientos de Yusei.

Dejó escapar un ligero e inaudible sollozo mientras desviaba la mirada para evitar que el peliplateado la viese, no deseaba que pensase que el castaño le había hecho algo…se secó las lágrimas con rapidez pero aún sintiendo que aquellos deseos de sacarse ese nudo eran más fuertes que su deseos por mantener su ahora tan acostumbrada careta de que todo estaba bien en su mente y en su corazón…

-ese tal Yusei… ¿te gusta…?

La pregunta la tomó desprevenida. Sintió que su labio temblaba con levedad, tenía miedo de responder a pesar de que sabía que su respuesta sería sincera. Finalmente tragó con dolor y miró al jounnin que seguía perdido mirando el horizonte.

-sí…-contestó segura sin apartar la mirada de su ex sensei

El hombre sonrió-…entonces ¿Qué sientes ahora por Sasuke…?

El viento sopló con intensidad apenas el hombre dejó escapar el nombre del vengador. Sakura tembló con levedad dudando si aquello había sido por el viento o más bien por haber escuchado el nombre de aquel que ahora le estaba provocando insomnio. Tragó con dolor mientras contestaba en un leve susurro…

-no lo sé…

Kakashi puso una cara de fingida sorpresa-… ¿no lo sabes…?-ella negó-... ¿entonces como estás tan segura que gustas de Yusei…?

-pues…es un poco difícil que…no me guste-un rubor cubrió sus mejillas-…el tiene todo lo que…

-te gustaría que tuviese Sasuke…-completó sonriendo juguetón

-no…bueno…si…pero…¡¡no!!-comenzó a balbucear mirando a todas direcciones buscando un punto donde poder concentrarse-… ¡por supuesto que no! ¡¡Y ahora que lo pienso mejor me he dado cuenta que yo ya no siento ni volveré a sentir nada por Uchiha…!! ¡¡Porque el me dejó bastante claro que…!!-guardó silencio unos segundos-…me dejó claro que yo jamás tendré alguna oportunidad con él… siempre seré…la _molestia…_-terminó de decir arrastrando las ultimas palabras tragándose la amargura de los sollozos que deseaban escapar de sus labios

Kakashi dejó escapar un imperceptible suspiro de cansancio-… _¿Por qué tienes que ser tan idiota Sasuke…?-_pensó con irritación para luego ver como el frágil cuerpo de la kunoichi se convulsionaba fuertemente por los sollozos contenidos.

Sintió como si una punzada se clavara en su pecho al verla así, le molestaba saber que sufría y no podía hacer nada para poder consolarla…después de todo aquella chica se había vuelto como una hija para él, y lo que más deseaba era su felicidad.

Se acercó con una conciliadora sonrisa y la abrazó de manera paternal, dejando que su rostro se apoyara sobre su pecho. La escuchó gemir con levedad al no poder seguir conteniendo el llanto…

Se aferró más al fuerte pecho del peliplateado y dejó que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas con libertad. Necesitaba sacarse esa pena, sabía que solo así podría dejar de sentirse como se sentía…podría dejar de sentir dudas, podría dejar de sentirse tan estúpida al pensar que quizás el Uchiha estaba celoso…

-no entiendo…-gimoteó-…no entiendo porque me siento así…-Kakashi acarició sus largos cabellos, permaneciendo en silencio para que pudiese desahogarse-…no entiendo porque después de tanto tiempo…vuelvo a sentirme así por Sasuke…pero…-tragó con dolor puesto que los sollozos le dificultaban el paso del aire-…ahora está Yusei…y-y yo quiero intentar olvidarme de Sasuke pero…pero…no quiero jugar con Yusei…-chilló casi histérica aferrándose más a la camisa del jounnin-…porque…se que el es honesto…y me gusta, me gusta mucho…pero…pero…lo que siento por Sasuke…es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa…incluso es más fuerte…que la rabia que siento por habernos abandonado…

-ya…calma pequeña…-intentó consolar el hombre, no soportaba seguir viéndola así-… tranquila…

-¿Por qué tuvo que volver?-preguntó colérica aún mantenido el llanto-… ¿Por qué tuvo que regresar y recordarme este maldito sentimiento…?-apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, llena de rabia y de ira-… ¿Por qué Yusei no apareció antes…? ¿Por qué hablo estupideces…?-gruñó entre gimoteos provocándole una leve risa al jounnin

-no son estupideces Sakura…son tus sentimientos…

-¡¡los sentimientos son estúpidos!!

El hombre se encogió de hombros-…nadie dice lo contrario…

La chica guardó silencio pero aún soltando lastimeros gemidos y sollozos que no podía controlar por más que lo desease-… ¿Por qué simplemente no puedo olvidarme de Uchiha…?

Kakashi suspiró sonoramente-…a veces…-habló en un tono serio que llamó la atención de la kunoichi-…a veces el corazón tiene deseos muy fuertes, sentimientos que por más que intenta enterrarlos en lo más recóndito no logra hacerlo del todo…-tomó aire y continuó-…es comprensible que te sientas así, al fin de cuentas Sasuke fue tu primer amor…-ella tembló con levedad-…como también fue una persona que te hizo bastante daño…-rió con cierta ironía-…dicen que las personas que más amas en tu vida son las que más daño te hacen ¿no crees que tiene sentido…?-ella asintió-…lo importante ahora es que aclares tus sentimientos y…

-¡pero yo sé lo que siento…!-masculló irritada intentando mostrarse segura de sus palabras mientras se alejaba abruptamente del jounnin-... ¡a pesar de todo sé que lo de Uchiha simplemente es una confusión…ya se me pasará…!

El hombre se mantuvo tranquilo-…entonces Sakura si simplemente es una confusión como dices… ¿Por qué sufres tanto…?

Ella hizo un gesto extraño, tratando de mostrar indiferencia y seguridad a lo que iba a decir-…porque soy una estúpida adolescente, los adolescentes adolecemos de criterio…y-y…

Kakashi rodó los ojos divertido, estaba totalmente de acuerdo con la chica…era una adolescente pero ella era muy diferente a cualquier otra adolescente, ella no carecía de criterio como decía…solo tenía que aceptar cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos… ya con eso tendría la mayor parte del camino recorrido.

Por más que intentase negarlo, sabía que ella seguía enamorada del Uchiha, pero eso no significaba que no pudiese sentir atracción por Yusei…el no era idiota, el castaño tenía muchos gestos y muchas actitudes muy características de Sasuke y eso era lo que principalmente le gustaba a la kunoichi-a pesar de que ella quizás no lo notase puesto que era algo totalmente inconciente-…y a eso se le agregaba el hecho que tenía actitudes que ella le gustaban…caballerosidad, galantería, coquetería…cosas que inconcientemente desearía ver en el Uchiha…ese era la mejor explicación del porque Sakura se sentía tan atraída por el castaño, pero a la vez tan culpable de sentir algo por el…

La chica hizo un gesto con las manos alzándolas y moviendo los labios como si dijese algo en un lenguaje mudo…las típicas palabras que intentas expresar con las manos puesto que no salen de los labios.

Kakashi la vio entrar en un estado de desesperación, como si intentase morderse una y otra vez la lengua para no decir algo que pudiese perjudicarle…

-_así nunca conseguirá aclarar su mente…_-pensó un poco preocupado-…_quizás…_

La miró por unos minutos más, viendo como poco a poco intentaba clamarse para luego mantenerse en silencio. Finalmente ella decidió por voltear dándole la espalda y centrar su mirada en el completo amanecer que se presentaba ante sus ojos…esa era su oportunidad.

-Sakura…-llamó a la vez que dirigía su mano hacia su ojo

La kunoichi ladeó el rostro de manera ausente-... ¿que suced--…?

Un leve escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Una profunda oscuridad inundo su mirada y su cuerpo comenzó a pesarle en demasía. Antes de poder estrellarse contra el suelo, sintió los brazos del jounnin que la alzaban y la acurrucaban sobre su pecho…luego de eso solo silencio y oscuridad fue todo lo que sintió…

Kakashi la miró con cierto remordimiento, pero sabía que eso le ayudaría…una pequeña ilusión que la ayudase a aclarar su mente…

-ahora la decisión es solo tuya pequeña…-dijo sonriendo mientras desaparecía con un puff del lugar antes de que comenzara el flujo matutino

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Se removió inquita abriendo con lentitud sus ojos jades. Se incorporó con lentitud sin poder reconocer el lugar donde se hallaba…aunque le resultaba bastante familiar. Parpadeó un par de veces intentando recordar lo que le había sucedido y como es que había llegado allí. Se levantó y se encaminó casi por inercia por el frondoso bosque que terminó por reconocer…

-el campo de entrenamiento…-masculló confundida ¿Cómo es que había llegado allí? ¿No estaba conversando con Kakashi sensei en la playa…?-…¡¡KAKASHI-SENSEI…!! ¡¡NARUTO!! ¡YUSEI…!-pasaron unos segundos pero nadie respondió a sus llamados-…¡¡Sasuke!!...-insistió mirando a todas direcciones pero solo silencio fue su respuesta

-te tardaste mucho…-habló una voz femenina tras ella que se le hizo demasiado familiar. Con desconcierto volteó a ver a la dueña de aquella voz sorprendiéndose notoriamente-…pero lo importante es que ya estas aquí…

-¿p-pero…qué…?

-aunque pensamos que demorarías menos…-habló otra voz idéntica a la primera que provenía del otro extremo de donde se encontraba-…ahora lo que importa es que terminemos de una vez con esto…

-¿Qué-que demonios pasa aquí…?-balbuceó al ver a ambas chicas que la miraban con decisión

¿Cómo era posible que se estuviese viendo a ella misma…? ¿Cómo era posible que estuviese a dos copias idénticas frente a sus ojos y que le estuviesen hablando de esa manera tan despectiva…como si estuviesen molestas…?

-es sencillo…-habló una de las pelirosas la cual vestía un vestido de verano color azul marino-…nosotras somos lo que se conoce como la Razón…-hizo un leve gesto de presentación

-y el Corazón…-habló la otra ojijade que vestía un vestido idéntico al de la primera pero de color rojo

-¿La razón…y…el Corazón…?-ambas asintieron-… ¿pero…por que…? ¿Qué hacen aquí…o más bien por que estoy aquí…?

-bueno…-habló la Razón-…eres tú la que está experimentando confusiones…

-lo cual es totalmente normal…-dijo conciliadoramente el Corazón otorgándole una tierna sonrisa

-no interrumpas…-bramó la otra cruzándose de brazos ganándose un mohín por parte de la del vestido rojo-…lo que sucedió anoche te hizo entrar en un conflicto…

-el cual nos es imposible de resolver…-agregó la otra kunoichi

-¿pero…por que…?

Ambas suspiraron-…pues porque no has querido escuchar a ninguna de las dos…-gruñeron al unísono

Sakura arqueó una ceja-…okey…-masculló retrocediendo un paso-…es obvio que la falta de sueño me está afectando…

-no es nada de eso…-dijo la Sakura de vestido azul-…tú estás aquí para solucionar tu conflicto…

-¿conflicto…? Yo no lo llamaría conflicto…-dijo tiernamente la otra kunoichi-…mas bien un pequeño desacuerdo…

-a esto no se le puede llamar desacuerdo…-contestó secamente la Razón mirándola con altanería-… ¿no te das cuenta que el futuro de Sakura depende de esto…?

-¿Qué quieres decir…?-se apresuró a decir la aludida acercándose

-¿a caso no lo ves…? Si decides hacerme caso…-sonrió con autosuficiencia-…podrás seguir tu vida y ser feliz al lado de quien se ve es un buen prospecto…

-¡¡eso no lo sabes…!!-bramó el Corazón colérica-… ¡¿además como podía estar con alguien si sigue enamorada de Sasuke…?!-la otra kunoichi iba a rebatir pero ella no la dejó-… ¡y otra cosa señorita YO-PIENSO-FRÍO-Y-NO-ME-IMPORTA-LO-QUE-SIENTA-EN-REALIDAD si Sakura se decide por seguir intentándolo con Sasuke lo más seguro es que lo consiga y podrá ser más feliz que si se quedará de brazos cruzados e intentara rehacer su vida con otro hombre…! ¡¡El es su pingüino!!

Sakura arqueó una ceja confundida-… ¿pingüino…?

La razón se pasó una mano por el rostro-… ¿por favor no me digas que saldrás otra vez con esa estúpida historia de los pingüinos?…

-en primer lugar no es estúpida…-dijo con un tono ofendido-…y en segundo lugar déjame hablar…-la Razón rodó los ojos-…los pingüinos son animales fieles…cuando un pingüino encuentra a su pareja la ama, la respeta y comparte el resto de su vida con ella…en este caso Sasuke es su pingüino…

-¿y como podría ser su pingüino…-dijo lo último con un tono agrio-…si ni quiera quiere verla?

-¡yo estoy segura que Sasuke es su pingüino y nadie me lo quita de la cabeza!

-¡¡cualquiera que le diga cosas bonitas a Sakura sería su pingüino!!-gruñó colérica la del vestido azul mirándola irritada

-¡¡eso no es cierto!! ¡¡Si fuese así le hubiese dicho que siguiera intentando engañarse con Yusei!!

-¿Quién dice que se está engañando…?

Sakura miraba la escena confusa… ¿a caso ellas eran así siempre…? Parpadeó y comenzó a masajear su sien intentando mantener su mente clara, lo mejor que podía hacer era intentar buscar alguna manera de despertar…porque estaba segura-puesto que era imposible que tuviese gemelas perdidas que más encima se llamasen Corazón y Razón- que estaba soñando…

Un leve flash back surcó su mente…

-El Sharingan…-murmuró casi inaudible

Ahora lo entendía todo, Kakashi había utilizado el Sharingan pero… ¿para que…? Miró a los alrededores como si así pudiese encontrar alguna salida que la ayudase a escapar de aquella tensa situación…no había nada.

-no tiene caso que intentes salir de aquí…-habló la Razón ignorando los alegatos de la kunoichi de vestido rojo-…no hasta que hayas tomado una decisión…

-yo ya lo hice…-aseguró mirando a ambas pelirosas quienes negaban con severidad-… ¡si lo hice!

-si lo hubieses hecho como dices…-dijo fríamente la Razón

-no estaríamos aquí discutiendo…-completó el Corazón con un tono más dulce

La pelirosa las miró mientras comenzaba a relajar las facciones…tenían razón, ¿a quien quería engañar…? Estaba más que confundida. Se dejó hacer con pesadez sobre el césped mientras se acurrucaba entre sus rodillas y las abrazaba con fuerza…

-en realidad no se que hacer…-admitió con tristeza ocultando su rostro entre ellas

-es por eso que estamos aquí…-habló la del vestido rojo posando una mano sobre su hombro-…te ayudaremos a tomar la mejor decisión…

Sakura la miró mientras soltaba una leve sonrisa-…gracias…

-aunque no será fácil…-dijo la Razón acercándose hasta donde estaban-…y solo hay una manera de solucionarlo…-la ojijade la miró confusa-…tendremos que pelear…-sentenció mientras cerraba los ojos con cansancio

-¡¡ ¿Cómo?!!-exclamó asustada la pelirosa mirando a ambas replicas

-¡OH vamos es lo que siempre hacemos…!-masculló irritada la Razón-…solo que ahora la pelea la regirás tú de una manera más directa…

-¿Qué quieres decir…?

-a medida que nostras vayamos peleando…-habló el Corazón captando su atención-…iremos manifestando los pro y los contra de nuestros argumentos, o sea, yo te iré justificando el porque deberías seguir intentando conseguir algo con Sasuke…

-mientras que yo te iré convenciendo porque deberías olvidarte de ese idiota y seguir con tu vida con alguien que si lo vale…

-pero aún no entiendo ¿Cómo afecta mi presencia en todo esto…?

-según la veracidad de nuestros argumentos serán los sentimientos que irás manifestando…y aquellos sentimientos serán los que nos darán la fuerza suficiente como para vencer a nuestra contrincante…-explicó la Sakura de la razón

-todo depende de cómo te sientas al momento en que luchemos…tus emociones serán las que regularán el resultado…-agregó el Corazón sonriendo con dulzura

Sakura las miró con desconcierto… ¿a caso en verdad ocurriría aquello que estaban diciendo…? Tragó con dificultad mientras buscaba una manera de impedir eso…tenía miedo del resultado…por más que intentaba no podía imaginarse aplicando ninguna de las dos posibles soluciones de su conflicto.

-entonces…-habló la Sakura de vestido rojo-... ¿estas lista…?-preguntó mirando a la Razón la cual sonrió con autosuficiencia

-por supuesto que sí…-habló con una seguridad inmutable

La kunoichi tembló con temor e incertidumbre…la batalla que decidiría su camino estaba a punto de comenzar y aquello le aterraba.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hola chicas!

Como están esta noche? ^^

Espero que bien…

Bueno como siempre aquí les dejo el capitulo del viernes :P

Espero que les guste XD jajaja….en el próximo capitulo de definirá quien será la ganadora…si la Sakura de la Razón o la Sakura del Corazón…a veces una tiende a tener esos conflictos internos y vaya que cuesta solucionarlos u.u en este caso Sakura no es la excepción…

Les dejo un besote enorme y mil agradecimientos por sus magníficos comentarios!

Estoy a punto de llegar a los 200 comentarios!! Y eso me emociona rotundamente!! :D:D

Bueno sin más que decir

Les dejo un besotote y una linda noche…

Se despide atentamente

__NinfaOscura__


	17. La pelea más dificil

**Tres hombres y una Kunoichi**

De antemano está decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y que esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro :) solo por mera entretención.

Aclaraciones:

-blablablablaà los personajes hablan

"_**blablabla"**__**à**__**Inner de Sakura**_

_Pensamientos_

_-----flash back----_

_--------------- cambio de escena_

Si más que decir….espero les guste mi historia :D

**********************************************************************

_**Capítulo XVII: **_**La pelea más difícil**

Vio el brillo que ambos pares de ojos jades trasmitían, llenos de emoción de excitación, de expectativas pero sobretodo determinación…ambas iban en serio y no se iban a dejar vencer con facilidad.

La Razón dio media vuelta al mismo tiempo que la Sakura del corazón para comenzar a caminar en direcciones opuestas alejándose lo más posible una de la otra, dejando un gran espacio en el medio donde-supuso la pelirosa-se iba a desarrollar el combate. Se levantó con dificultad mientras retrocedía para alejarse lo más posible del campo de batalla mirando a sus replicas que mantenían dándose la espalda.

Un eterno silencio un tanto aterrador comenzó a asecharla, provocándole leves escalofríos por la incertidumbre y el temor por no saber lo que sucedería… ¡¿Por qué demonios tenía que pasar por esas cosas?!

-¿lista…?-preguntó la del vestido azul mientras se volteaba y se colocaba en posición de combate

La otra contestó con una amplia sonrisa imitándola-…por supuesto…-la miró retadoramente-… puede que sea la de los dulces sentimientos…pero cuando me lo propongo soy más fuerte que cualquiera…

La Razón rió con arrogancia-…eso lo veremos…

La kunoichi se alternaba por breves segundos para mirar a ambas chicas que esperaban el momento justo para comenzar la batalla. No sabía que hacer, no sabía que pensar, no sabía como actuar…solo quería que todo aquello terminara de una buena vez y poder olvidarse de todo lo que estaba pasando…

-_quizás si…-_una idea cruzó por su mente ilusionándola por haber podido encontrar una posible escapatoria de aquel sueño. Se pellizcó con fuerza el brazo-…¡¡itte!!...-masculló entre dientes sobándose la zona afectada-…¡¡oh vamos esto es un sueño ¿Por qué demonios me tiene que doler?!!

-esto no es un sueño ya te lo dije…-dijo la Razón sin despegar la mirada de su contrincante

-recuerda que esto no terminará hasta que tomes una decisión…de otra manera jamás podrás salir…-completó el Corazón observándola de soslayo

La kunoichi se cruzó de brazos ofuscada mientras hacía un mohín-… ¡entonces comiencen de una maldita vez para poder largarme de aquí!

-tus deseos…-susurró la Razón sonriendo con excitación

-son ordenes…-completó el Corazón imitándola

Se abalanzaron al mismo tiempo mientras que con sus manos hacían diferentes sellos para lanzar sus respectivos ataques. Detuvieron los movimientos con sus manos, intensificando la fuerza para tratar de golpear a su oponente…por la fuerza de vieron obligadas a separarse con brusquedad alejándose a seis metros de distancia.

Volvieron a atacar. La Sakura de la Razón utilizó el jutsu de duplicación mientras que el Corazón concentraba chakra en su mano derecha y golpeaba con fuerza el suelo provocando que este se quebrase.

Las tres Sakuras saltaron para no caer en las profundas grietas posicionándose estratégicamente alrededor de la kunoichi de vestido rojo.

-¿dime Sakura…-la aludida pegó un salto al escuchar la fría voz de la Razón-… recuerdas cuando Sasuke te trató de _molesta…? _O mas bien de ¿ de _despreciable_…?

Un leve nudo se apoderó de su garganta al escuchar esas palabras. No podía olvidar aquel día…se había sentido tan mal, tan insuficiente para alguien tan genial como era Uchiha… se sentía poco apta para estar en el mismo equipo que él… porque el la consideraba una molestia, una persona insignificante que solo le dificultaba conseguir su estúpido propósito de venganza…

Podía sentir como una creciente rabia comenzaba a albergarse en su pecho…recordar que alguna vez se sintió débil solo porque el moreno se lo había dicho era una soberana estupidez…ella era fuerte, era inteligente y muy hábil…podía conseguir cualquier cosa que se propusiera sin mayores esfuerzos…podía ser que no fuese una Ninja excepcional, pero era la mejor alumna de la Hokage y si eso no era suficiente para el Uchiha entonces no valía la pena seguir intentando conseguir algo con él…

La razón esbozó una confianzuda sonrisa junto con sus réplicas, las cuales se abalanzaron hacia el Corazón golpeándola al mismo tiempo quitándole posibilidad de escape. La Sakura de vestido rojo se levantó con dificultad mientras se colocaba en posición de defensa, esquivando y devolviendo los golpes de las tres kunoichis, las cuales se habían vuelto sumamente fuertes…

Recibió un fuerte golpe por la espalda o más bien, un tronco fue quien lo recibió. La Razón chasqueó la lengua mientras miraba a todas direcciones buscando por donde aparecería la kunoichi.

-puede que hubiese pensado así al principio…-habló desde su escondite-…pero finalmente cambió su opinión…sino, no te hubiese dado ánimos el día en que fueron a presentar el examen… ¿recuerdas…?

-eso nunca pasó…-masculló entre dientes la Razón cruzándose de brazos pero sin bajar la guardia

-quizás tu no quisiste notarlo…pero si pasó…Sakura se sentía incapaz de presentar el examen, incluso estaba triste y asustada puesto que se sentía inferior a Sasuke y Naruto…pero Sasuke al verla la animó…fue cuando intentaron engañarlos con aquel jutsu ilusorio, disfrazando el salón que no era para convencer a los ingenuos que era el salón donde se daría el examen…

La pelirosa abrió los ojos cuando recordó aquel día…no es que se le hubiese olvidado, pero le resultaba sorprendente recordar aquel instante… él quería animarla para que estuviese más segura de sus capacidades…bueno, no se lo había dicho con palabras concisas…mas bien él…

_-----flash back----_

_Había una gran multitud en el segundo piso de la academia. El grupo de Lee estaba peleando con dos hombres que vigilaban la entrada del salón donde se rendiría el examen y por nada del mundo dejaban que nadie pasase._

_-hagan lo que se les plazca…-dijo de manera burlona uno de los hombres-…de todas maneras ninguno será capaz de pasar el examen_

_-tienes parte de razón…-dijo una voz profunda detrás de la multitud_

_Los presentes se voltearon a mirar al joven arrogante que observaba la situación con diversión, junto a sus compañeros que lo miraban sin entender sus palabras._

_-pero yo pienso pasar por ahí…-sentenció sonriendo divertido-…y nos harían un gran favor si quitaran la ilusión que han proyectado…tengo cosas que hacer en el tercer piso…_

_Todos observaron al Uchiha con cara de circunstancias. Nadie entendía de lo que estaba hablando. El otro hombre que estaba allí vigilando sonrió con diversión mientras cerraba los ojos al verse descubierto._

_-vaya…-dijo el primer hombre de pelo alborotado_

_-te has dado cuenta…-completó el otro mirándolo divertido_

_Sasuke sonrió de medio lado para luego mirar a la kunoichi-… ¿lo ves Sakura…?-la aludida pegó un brinco_

_-¿eh…?-preguntó confusa_

_-tu siempre eres la primera en detectar estas cosas…-dijo con seguridad sonriendo de manera arrogante-…cuando se trata de analizar la situación y detectar técnicas ilusorias eres la mejor de los tres sin lugar a dudas…_

_La kunoichi lo miró con sorpresa mientras bajaba la mirada avergonzada-… "Sasuke-kun…gracias…"-pensó para luego mirar llena de confianza a los hombres-…jejeje pues claro que me he dado cuenta…estamos en el segundo piso…-sentenció segura provocándole una sonrisa de satisfacción al Uchiha_

_-----Fin flash back----_

Rió con levedad al recordar aquel momento…ese había sido el primer gesto amable que el Uchiha había tenido con ella…bueno, frente a otras personas. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y el típico revoloteo de mariposas en su estómago…

El Corazón aprovechó esa instancia para atacar. Apareció de improviso bajo el suelo otorgándole una poderosa patada en la mandíbula a una de las replicas de la Razón haciéndola desaparecer en un puff.

Las otras dos Sakura se abalanzaron mientras que ella se mantenía de espaldas. La replica la tomó sujetando sus brazos para que así la verdadera la pudiese atacar sin problemas…el Corazón sonrió de manera imperceptible al momento de ver como su contrincante se disponía a golpearla. Con un rápido movimiento se deshizo del agarre y colocó a la réplica en su lugar justo en el instante que la razón insertaba un certero golpe en su estómago haciéndola desaparecer.

Se miraron desafiantes, molestas por los argumentos dichos con anterioridad…Sakura tembló al ver sus expresiones tan llenas de frustración y determinación…ninguna se dejaría vencer con facilidad.

-¿y eso que…? Recuerda que no podían rendir el examen si no se encontraba todo el equipo junto...-replicó la Razón irritada

-pero estaba el hecho que ninguno de los tres supo hasta que Kakashi se presentó frente a ellos y se los dijo…

La razón chasqueó la lengua-…Tsk…

Volvieron a entablarse en una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo, recordándole brevemente a la kunoichi la batalla que había entablado con su amiga Ino…esa lucha que decidiría quien de las dos era la mejor, quien había conseguido superar a la otra en todos los ámbitos posibles…quien tendría el honor de decir te vencí en el instante de ver a la otra en el suelo…

Luego de pensarlo unos breves segundos se dio cuenta que aquello era idéntico a lo que se estaba desarrollando frente a sus ojos…incluso podía ver la imagen de su amiga luchando contra ella. Cerró los ojos fuertemente hasta que esa imagen desapareció dándole paso a la Sakura de la Razón, la cual se defendía con fiereza al igual que atacaba con fuerza desmedida.

Se alejaron respirando entrecortado pero sonriendo con arrogancia…ninguna iba a dar pie atrás y se sentían orgullosas de los visibles daños que le habían provocado a la otra.

-Sakura…¿recuerdas el día en que se encontraron con Orochimaru?-la pelirosa tembló notoriamente, ese suceso era uno de los cuales más pesadillas le habían causado en su infancia-…¿recuerdas cuando utilizó aquel jutsu ilusorio…?-insistió la Sakura de vestido rojo

La chica se estremeció completamente…esa imagen nunca se le había borrado de la cabeza…había visto su muerte…sintiéndola tan real que hasta su piel se había erizado con solo recordarla. Tragó con dolor y asintió casi inaudiblemente mientras se abrazaba para controlar los incesantes temblores.

-estuvo a punto de matarlos…pero Sasuke te salvó la vida… ¿lo recuerdas…?

En realidad aquello le resultaba totalmente confuso…recordaba la imagen, el encuentro con Orochimaru, su muerte…pero luego de eso era totalmente ignorante de lo demás…solo recordaba haber estado con Sasuke preguntándole si se encontraba bien y este le cubrió la boca para que dejase de hablar y así Orochimaru no los encontrase.

-pues yo si lo recuerdo…él se hirió para tratar de salir del shock en que habían quedado sumergidos…y te salvó…

-¿y eso que prueba…?-masculló aburrida la Razón rodando los ojos

-¡¿Cómo que qué prueba?! ¡¡Prueba que a Sasuke le importa en realidad el bienestar de Sakura…!!

-pero olvidas un pequeñísimo detallito…-dijo venenosamente la otra

-¿Qué cosa…?-preguntó el Corazón mirándola con cautela

-para poder pasar a la siguiente etapa los equipos debían llegar completos…si Sakura hubiese muerto…Sasuke hubiese tenido que decirle bye-bye a su venganza…-sonrió triunfal al ver el rostro descolocado de su contrincante

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel…?-susurró dolida

Sakura meditó unos instantes…bien sabía que el Corazón tenía razón, Sasuke se había herido para salvarla pero…la Razón sacaba a colación el detalle de los equipos, si iban a pasar el examen…estaban obligados a llegar los tres juntos…no tenían posibilidad de otra cosa.

Se sintió traicionada levemente consigo misma…había decidido dejar de sentirse afectada por aquellos pequeños detalles que le ayudasen a entender al fin que Sasuke debía ser parte de su pasado…pero le era inevitable sentir el dolor que le producía su corazón al romperse…

La razón aprovechó esa instancia para atacar nuevamente dejando a su contrincante estampada en un árbol, con rapidez aprovecho su aturdimiento y se colocó enfrente mientras sacaba una kunai y la posaba sobre el cuello de la kunoichi.

-deberías rendirte…-le aconsejó al verse triunfal

-esto aún no termina…-masculló la otra pateándola con fuerza lanzándola a un par de metros más lejos-…además aún queda una cosa…el día en que Sasuke le quebró los brazos al tipejo del sonido…-dijo orgullosa el Corazón-…antes de luchar con él…le había `peguntado quien le había golpeado de aquella manera, se puso furioso al ver que la habían lastimado…

La razón ignoró el comentario para luego sonreír con frialdad-¿y que pasa finalmente con el día en que Sasuke se fue…?

Vio como el Corazón se estremecía-…eso…

- ¿lo recuerdas verdad…?-preguntó mirando a la pelirosa de soslayo, la cual había bajado la mirada al recordar-…no le interesó tus sentimientos…el prefirió marcharse y olvidarse de todo, de sus amigos, de su aldea…de ti… ¿a caso podrías perdonarle algo como eso…?

La ojijade sollozó con levedad al recordar ese día. Había sido uno de los peores momentos que había podido experimentar…colocó una mano sobre su pecho recordando aquel instante como si hubiese sido ayer…

_-----flash back----_

_El sonido de las pisadas resonaba por el empedrado debido a la soledad de aquella pequeña plaza. Se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, intentando ignorar todo aquello que estaba dejando atrás para buscar su camino…para buscar su venganza…_

_Alzó su mirada al sentir tímidas pisadas frente a él…levantó el rostro y se extrañó al ver la imagen de la chica que lo observaba con aprensión y tristeza. Se detuvo mientras que se mantuvieron en silencio por unos instantes hasta que él decidió hablar…_

_-¿Qué estas haciendo…vagando de noche por aquí…?-preguntó indiferente a lo que ella pudiese contestar_

_La chica bajó la mirada con tristeza-…porque para salir de la villa, tienes que coger este camino…_

_El moreno retomó su camino rodeándola-…vete a dormir…-le aconsejó sin siquiera mirarla alejándose lentamente_

_Un lágrima recorrió la blanca mejilla de la pelirosa-… ¿Por qué…?-murmuró inaudible-… ¿Por qué no me vas a contar nada…?-cuestionó volteando levemente para verlo, a pesar de que este seguía caminando dándole la espalda-… ¿Por qué siempre te quedas en silencio…?-insistió intentando retenerlo un poco-… ¿Por qué no vas a decirme nada…?-lo vio detenerse_

_-¿Por qué tengo que contarte algo…?-gruñó ofuscado por la insistencia de la chica, provocando que su llanto se hiciese más incesante-…no es asunto tuyo…deja de meterte…_

_Se mantuvieron en silencio por varios minutos, sintiendo el frío de la noche… la pelirosa por más que lo intentaba no podía controlar sus lágrimas…bajó su mirada con pesar viendo como los goterones caían sobre el empedrado._

_La pelirosa soltó una sonrisa amarga-…siempre te hacía enfurecer… ¿lo recuerdas…? Cuando nos graduamos e hicimos equipos…ese día fue la primera vez que estuvimos a solas y me regañaste…__-dijo sin dejar de sonreír con amargura_

_El Uchiha se mantuvo en silencio por varios segundos hasta que contestó-…no lo recuerdo…_

_Sakura se descolocó dejando caer una lágrima nuevamente al empedrado para luego sonreír y reír con inocencia como si nunca hubiese pasado nada-…tienes razón. Fue hace mucho tiempo…pero…comenzó ese día. Tú y yo…y Naruto y Kakashi-sensei…_

_En esos instantes ambos se sumergieron a un mar de recuerdos…un mar de recuerdos en donde podían verse los cuatro como quipo, entrenando, pasando el tiempo, en misiones…pero siempre los cuatro._

_-los cuatro hemos cumplido muchas misiones juntos…fue doloroso…y complicado pero… pero…aún así…-balbuceó intentando reunir fuerzas-…fue divertido…-esperó que el Uchiha dijese algo pero nunca sucedió por lo que continuó-…se lo que le pasó a tu clan pero solo con venganza no podrás hacer feliz a nadie…a nadie…ni a ti…ni a mí… _

_-lo sabía…-dijo de pronto el ojinegro __ganándose una sorprendida mirada por parte de la chica-…soy diferente a ustedes, yo sigo un camino diferente…los cuatro juntos…es verdad que lo consideré como un posible camino…pero a pesar de estar los cuatro juntos mi corazón ha escogido la venganza…-su mirada se endureció fieramente-…yo vivo por ese propósito…no puedo ser como tú o como Naruto…-continuó el ojinegro _

_-¡¿vas a escoger de nuevo estar solo…?!-preguntó llena de angustia sin dejar de llorar-… ¡ese día me enseñaste que la soledad es dolorosa…! Ahora mismo lo comprendo muy bien…yo tengo familia, tengo amigos…pero…pero si tu no estas aquí…-dio un paso al frente-…para mí…solo para mí…es lo mismo que estar sola…-sollozó apretando su pecho y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza_

_-desde este punto se abre un nuevo camino…_

_La pelirosa dio otro paso con más decisión-… ¡yo…! ¡Yo te amo tanto que no lo puedo evitar!-gritó con desesperación-… ¡Si te quedas a mi lado me asegurare que no te arrepientas! ¡Haré que disfrutes cada día! ¡Y definitivamente serás feliz…! ¡Mataría por ti…cualquier cosa que me pidas lo haría! es por eso… ¡te lo ruego…quédate conmigo!...y si no puedes… llévame contigo a donde vayas…-susurró lo suficientemente alto como para que la escuchase_

_El Uchiha volteó mientras sonreía con arrogancia-…después de todo…eres una molestia…-dijo dejándola sin palabras para luego retomar su camino_

_-¡no te vayas!...-gritó para detenerlo mientras corría un tanto-…¡si te vas gritaré tan fuerte…!_

_Lo vio desaparecer con rapidez mientras que sentía tras su espalda su fuerte presencia. Tembló con levedad sintiendo como el silencio llenaba todo el sitio…el viento jugaba con el cabello de ambos elevando las hojas que se hallaban regadas por el piso._

_-Sakura…-dijo en un tono grave que la estremeció-…gracias…_

_La pelirosa abrió los ojos con sorpresa, se mantuvieron en silencio por varios minutos hasta que ella sintió un fuerte golpe tras su nuca dejándola inconciente, no sin antes susurras con levedad su nombre._

_-----Fin flash back----_

No pudo evitar dejar escapar las lágrimas al recordar aquello. Había sido tan doloroso…sus palabras, su indiferencia, su partida…su abandono… ¡todo!

La razón volvió a atacar a la otra chica lanzándola lejos hasta el otro extremo del campo de lucha…se acercó a ella con decisión sacando nuevamente una kunai dejando descansar su punto sobre su cuello descubierto.

-creo que ya es todo… ¿verdad…?

La Sakura de vestido rojo asintió cabizbaja-…sí…ya no quiero pelear…-susurró con dolor mientras se incorporaba

-no hice demasiado…-rió la Razón con desazón-…solo te ayudé a abrir los ojos

-no fueron tus palabras las que me convencieron…fue el dolor de aquel recuerdo lo que hizo que perdiera mis fuerzas…-masculló casi inaudible mientras desaparecía en un mar de flores de cerezos sin dejar rastro alguno

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa…nunca se imaginó que la pelea terminaría tan rápida. Vio como la Razón la miraba con una sonrisa vacía que intentaba sr conciliadora.

-ya te lo habíamos dicho…tus emociones serán las que nos alimentasen…en este caso tu dolor la debilitó…y es por eso que decidió abandonar…

-¿eso quiere decir que…?

-sí…cuando regreses…no dudarás en seguir mi consejo…-la kunoichi bajó la mirada-…te aseguro que es lo mejor que puedes hacer…

Dijo antes de desaparecer con el viento, dejándola totalmente sola. Una leve brisa meció sus cabellos recordándole con brevedad el instante en que Sasuke se había marcado…jamás había lograd entender aquel gracias…aunque ahora tampoco se pondría a analizarlo.

Se dejó caer con pesadez sobre el césped mientras que lágrimas amargas recorrían sus mejillas…la decisión ya estaba tomada…ahora debía simplemente hacerle caso a lo que la Razón le decía. Lloró hasta que sus ojos quedaron secos, sus parpados se volvieron pesados y sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormida.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Bueno chicas aquí les dejo otra actualización!

Como les agradezco sus comentarios! Estoy tan feliz!! :D

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo…es corto lo sé pero se debe a que tengo poco time debido a los estudios XD

Así que mañana no actualizaré u.u

Les dejo un besote enorme a cada una y mil agradecimientos!

Nos estamos leyendo!

Se despide atentamente

__NinfaOscura__


	18. Conspiración La ayuda necesaria

**Tres hombres y una Kunoichi**

De antemano está decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y que esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro :) solo por mera entretención.

Aclaraciones:

-blablablablaà los personajes hablan

"_**blablabla"**__**à**__**Inner de Sakura**_

_Pensamientos_

_-----flash back----_

_--------------- cambio de escena_

Si más que decir….espero les guste mi historia :D

**********************************************************************

_**Capítulo XVIII: **_**Conspiración. La ayuda necesaria.**

No sabía si era el calor sofocante o bien el dolor del cuerpo lo que terminó por despertarla… comenzó a incorporarse con lentitud apoyando su peso en el lado derecho mientras que su mano izquierda viajaba hasta su cabeza. ¿Resaca…? No podía ser resaca…si no mal recordaba la noche anterior no había tomado nada, ni siquiera había bajado a cenar. ¿Y el dolor del cuerpo…? en realidad no tenía ninguna respuesta para eso…

Negó levemente mientras se levantada para dirigirse al baño, lo mejor que podía hacer era darse una ducha. Recorrió con la mirada toda la habitación centrándose en el despertador…parpadeó confusa para luego echarse a correr hasta él tomándolo con brusquedad acercándolo hasta sus ojos… ¡esa cosa debía estar descompuesta!

-no puede ser que sea la una de la mañana….-masculló mientras lanzaba el aparato a la cama para dirigirse a las cortinas.

Las abrió con rapidez sintiendo que su mandíbula se desencajaba… la oscuridad reinaba en la aldea, siendo iluminada por tenues luces de las casas vecinas y uno que otro farol que parpadeaba…si no mal recordaba en la noche no había pegado ojo, incluso había salido a pasear, de eso estaba completamente segura, incluso había visto el maldito despertador analógico antes de salir ¡¡¡ ¿entonces como podían ser la una de la mañana si cuando se había ido eran las cinco?!!!

Se dejó caer sobre la cama mientras colocaba sus dos manos sobre la cabeza intentando recordar… ¿Qué había pasado el día anterior…?

Pasaron muchos minutos en silencio…ninguna respuesta llegó a su mente, ningún recuerdo que le ayudase aclarar sus dudas…se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la habitación del kitsune quizás él pudiese explicarle algo…

Tocó un par de veces para luego mirar los alrededores de los pasillos los cuales se hallaban desiertos. Un leve ruido proveniente de la habitación captó su atención con brevedad pero lo ignoró puesto que aún intentaba recordar algo del día que su mente no había almacenado.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a un somnoliento Naruto que la miró como si de un fantasma se tratase, la kunoichi arqueó una ceja mientras el chico aún un tanto adormilado se apartaba de la puerta para que entrase. La pelirosa entró como alma que lleva el diablo y empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro ante la atenta mirada azulina, que a pesar del sueño se mantenía esperando que ella le dijese porque iba a verlo a esa hora de la madrugada.

-¿Qué pasó ayer…?-dijo de pronto desconcertándolo

-¿de que hablas Sakura-chan…?

La kunoichi lo miró extrañada para luego dejarse caer con pesadez sobre la desordenada cama del kitsune. Naruto se acercó a ella y con pereza se sentó a su lado, la miró con atención esperando a que ella le explicase el porque de su alteración y de cierta manera le explicase porque no había salido de su habitación en todo el día…

-no recuerdo nada de lo que hice ayer…

Naruto entrecerró los ojos-…pues no tienes mucho que recordar…-la vio arquear una ceja confusa-…estuviste todo el día en tu habitación…

-eso no es…

Un breve flash back cruzó su cabeza. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza mientras se levantaba con brusquedad y caminaba hasta la puerta, mascullando peligrosamente el nombre de Kakashi. El rubio la miró sin mayor interés, el sueño lo había superado por completo…se dejó caer sobre su cama y retomó el sueño que la ojijade le había interrumpido.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Golpeó con coraje la puerta, cualquiera que la hubiese visto hubiera apostado que estaba a punto de echarla abajo. Masculló unas maldiciones mientras nuevamente comenzaba insistentemente a golpear…

-¡Kakashi-sensei abre la maldita puerta!-gritó sin dejar de golpear

Luego de varios minutos la puerta se abrió mostrando a Kakashi bastante somnoliento.

El peliplateado vio el rostro de la chica y palideció levemente al verla tan molesta…antes de que pudiese decir algo la kunoichi entró a la habitación echa una fiera para luego mirarlo de brazos sobre la cintura y llena de reproche. El jounin suspiró sonoramente mientras cerraba con lentitud…estaba seguro que más de algún inquilino se había despertado con ese escándalo, así que era mejor cerrar antes de que saliesen y los echasen del hotel…ya había tenido suficiente con los destrozos que había producido el moreno como también tener que aguantar los reclamos por los chillidos de la pelirosa.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura…?-preguntó con falsa inocencia, sabía a la perfección el porque estaba allí, aunque pensaba que despertaría más tarde

-¿Qué-me-hiciste?

El hombre abrió su único ojo visible con un asombro fingido. Se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba en la silla más cercana sonriendo tras la mascara ¿a caso nunca se sacaba esa cosa? Sacó su icha-icha y empezó una breve lectura ofuscándola…

-¡¡con una mierda ¿Qué demonios me hiciste Kakashi?!!

El jounin la miró sobre su libro-…solo te ayudaba a aclarar tu mente eso es todo…

-¿de que hablas…?

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, el hombre la observó con detenimiento para luego soltar un breve suspiro-…ya veo…

-¿ya ve qué…?-preguntó al borde de la ira, estaba lo suficientemente confusa como para que Kakashi se anduviera con rodeos

-aún estás algo aturdida por el Sharingan…

Sakura se desconcertó por completo… ¿había dicho Sharingan…? Se sentó sobre la cama del jounin mientras llevado sus dos manos sobre sus sienes y empezaba a masajearlas con fuerza. Lo que más recordaba era que había salido del hotel, se había encontrado con Kakashi…estaban hablando… ¿pero de que…? Luego de eso todo le era confuso…se mantuvo así por varios minutos hasta que recordó por completo…¡¡por supuesto había sido el maldito Sharingan!!

Miró al hombre quien tragó con dolor al ver la fulminante mirada de la ojijade. La chica suspiró con pesadez dejándose caer de igual manera sobre la cama haciéndose ovillo pero sin dejar de mirar al peliplateado. El hombre se levantó con lentitud para luego acuclillarse ante la pelirosa, quien parecía sumergida en sus pensamientos.

-¿me quiere decir que pasó luego…?

El jounin sonrió-…pues obviamente quedaste inconciente y te traje al hotel para que pudieses descansar

Sakura se incorporó con levedad-… ¿me quiere decir que pasé todo el día de ayer durmiendo…?

Kakashi posó su dedo índice sobre su barbilla meditabundo-… pues…yo diría que más bien estabas tomando una determinación…

-¿determinación…?

El hombre asintió-…exactamente…te veías muy aturdida ayer…solo quise ayudarte…

La kunoichi se mantuvo en silencio por varios instantes. Se levantó con lentitud y salió de la habitación ante la atenta mirada del peliplateado quien simplemente de dignó a suspirar…solo era cosa de tiempo para que recordase que era lo que había ocurrido en su "ilusión" y aquello le ayudaría a recordar la determinación que había adoptado.

Tomó su icha-icha y se dispuso a leer, después de todo el sueño se le había espantado… ¿y a quien no…? no todas las noches una chica furibunda te iba a reclamar preguntándote que le hiciste… Ahora que lo pensaba, si alguien los hubiese escuchado pensaría que había abusado de ella o algo…negó con levedad era absurdo…no podía ser tan perseguido. Retomó su lectura con tranquilidad al menos podría terminar su libro con calma…

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Cerró la puerta con lentitud tras ella apoyando su espalda sobre esta y dejándose caer por su propio peso. Se abrazó las rodillas con fuerza sintiendo como un gran nudo se apoderaba de su pecho…lo había recordado todo en los momentos que estuvo hablando con el peliplateado…había recordado aquella ilusión…entonces si era una ilusión ¿Por qué estaba tan clara y determinada a seguir el consejo de la Razón…?

"_**quizás porque sus fundamentos fueron más fuertes y terminaron por convencerte…"**_

-pensé que te habías muerto…-susurró un tanto feliz por escuchar la conocida voz de su inner

"_**¡¡¡shaaa!!! ¡¡**__**Tendrás que traer más de una artillería para deshacerte de mi!!"**_

-debo admitir que me alegra saberlo…

Enterró su rostro entre sus rodillas abrazándolas con fuerza, temblando con levedad por los sollozos. Sabía que era lo mejor…y ahora estaba más convencida, pero le dolía saber o más bien terminar por darse cuenta de que perdía todo su tiempo al intentar acercarse al corazón del vengador…después de todo, ella nunca será lo suficientemente mujer para alguien como él…además tampoco deseaba terminar con alguien que la catalogara de débil todo el tiempo y desvalorara sus logros como Ninja…que fuese una Kunoichi no la hacía menos que él…y eso tenía que asimilarlo.

Se enjuagó las lágrimas deshaciéndose de su ropa y lanzándola lejos quedando solo en ropa interior. Se tiró sobre la cama aspirando el aroma de su acondicionador…con lentitud se cubrió con las finas sabanas y cerró los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño…ahora necesitaba reponer toda la energía necesaria…además esa sería su última noche en aquel lugar ¿y que mejor manera de terminar su estancia en la playa con la oportunidad de entablar una relación con alguien como Yusei…?

Sonrió con cierta falsedad…no estaba convencida del todo…pero si estaba convencida que era lo mejor…y si Yusei estaba dispuesto a ayudarla, ella lo intentaría ¿y quien sabe? quizás en realidad el si era el hombre de su vida…solo tenía que darse el tiempo para convencerse.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

El sol pegó con intensidad sobre sus ojos. Se volteó con lentitud para darle la espalda al ventanal el cual yacía abierto…cosa que era extraña puesto que recordaba que antes de dormirse lo había visto cerrado. Masculló unas maldiciones mientras se incorporaba y miraba hacia el frente encontrándose con un par de orbes negros que la miraban con intensidad.

La kunoichi chasqueó la lengua mientras lanzaba las sabanas lejos olvidándose por completo que estaba en ropa interior, se levantó un tanto tambaleante y caminó hasta la puerta abriéndola y haciéndole un gesto al chico para que se largara.

El Uchiha sonrió con arrogancia cruzándose de brazos y mirándola de manera retadora…estaba completamente idiota si pensaba que se iría y mucho menos si ella le proporcionaba esa vista. Arqueó una ceja y comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de la chica con descaro…ella entrecerró los ojos… ¿Por qué la miraba así…?

"_**no sé… ¿será por que estas en bragas…?"**_

La pelirosa bajó la mirada sonrojándose furiosamente al darse cuenta. Con rapidez tomó la bata que se encontraba sobre la silla y se cubrió con ella provocándole una mueca de fastidio al vengador.

-_maldito pervertido…_

"_**esto de las horm**__**onas hacen estragos… ¿no te digo yo…?"**_

-¿qué quieres Uchiha…?-preguntó arisca la pelirosa terminando de amarrase la bata e ignorando el comentario de su inner

-¿ese es tu saludo ahora…?-preguntó divertido arqueando una ceja. Ella lo miró con indiferencia-…hmp…-gruñó-…solo vine a saber Por qué armaste tanto alboroto anoche…

-no se de que hablas…-masculló sonrojada acercándose hasta su bolso y sacando las pocas prendas del armario para comenzar a empacar

-¿segura…?-preguntó en un tono un tanto juguetón caminando hasta donde se encontraba

La kunoichi tragó con dificultad por su cercanía, podía sentir que su corazón latía con rapidez y sus mejillas se encendían más de lo que ya estaban. Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia…le encantaba ver esa reacción en ella…solo en ella…en su molestia.

Sakura volteó con lentitud para encararlo pero sin disimular el notorio rubor que cubría sus mejillas…el vengador posó una mano sobre ellas y la acarició con levedad desconcertándola. Con rapidez se alejó de él dándole la espalda mirando la pared con desconcierto… ¿Por qué estaba actuando así…?

El vengador aprovechó esa instancia para acorralarla…ella volteó nuevamente quedando a solo un par de centímetros de distancia…acelerando su respiración ante la potente mirada que él le brindaba. Podían sentir como sus alientos chocaban con intensidad… sintió las fuertes manos del vengador sobre sus hombros acariciándolos con lentitud y delicadeza…sus rostros se acercaron cada vez más hasta que sus labios se unieron por fin. Al principio con un leve roce que poco a poco pasó a ser algo brusco, desesperado y posesivo. Sintió el peso del moreno sobre su cuerpo apretándola levemente contra la pared, jadeó por la falta de oxigeno…se aferró al cuello del moreno besándolo con ahínco recibiendo la misma respuesta por parte de él.

Las manos de él comenzaron a buscar con desesperación el nudo de su bata mientras bajaba de sus labios hasta su cuello, sacándole leves jadeos…

La bata de pronto salió volando, al igual que la blanca camisa del vengador… no supo en que momento se hallaban sobre la cama, besándose con pasión como si los dos tuviesen sed del otro…

-Sakura…-masculló entre besos desconcertándola...esa no era la voz del moreno

Entreabrió los ojos encontrándose con dos orbes negros, pero muy diferentes al dueño del Sharingan. Tragó con dificultad y concentró su atención en el rostro de quien ahora la besaba con intensidad…una cabellera castaña captó su atención…

-Y-Yusei…-masculló entre los incontrolables jadeos que aún no desean dejar de escapar de sus labios

El aludido sonrió sin dejar de besarla, bajando con lentitud pasando por sus pechos hasta su vientre. Ella lo observó con leve desconcierto pero finalmente se dejó llevar por el momento y por las infinitas sensaciones que aquello le provocaba…además…todo era un sueño…y debía admitir que le gustaba más de lo que imaginaba…

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

El sol pegó con intensidad sobre sus ojos. Se volteó con lentitud para darle la espalda al ventanal el cual yacía abierto…cosa que era extraña puesto que recordaba que antes de dormirse lo había visto cerrado. Masculló unas maldiciones mientras se incorporaba y miraba hacia el frente encontrándose con un par de orbes negros que la miraban con intensidad.

La kunoichi chasqueó la lengua mientras lanzaba las sabanas lejos olvidándose por completo que estaba en ropa interior, se levantó un tanto tambaleante y caminó hasta la puerta abriéndola y haciéndole un gesto al chico para que se largara.

El Uchiha sonrió con arrogancia cruzándose de brazos y mirándola de manera retadora…estaba completamente idiota si pensaba que se iría y mucho menos si ella le proporcionaba esa vista. Arqueó una ceja y comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de la chica con descaro…ella entrecerró los ojos… ¿Por qué la miraba así…?

"_**no sé… ¿será por que estas en bragas…?"**_

La pelirosa se desconcertó, si no mal recordaba así fue exactamente como su sueño había comenzado. Miró al vengador quien seguía observándola con atención centrándose más que nada en su busto. Se sonrojó levemente mientras caminaba hasta su cama y sacaba su camisón de dormir colocándoselo con rapidez provocándole una mueca de disgusto al Uchiha. Ella sonrió.

-fue suficiente para ti pervertido…-dijo en un tono burlón cruzándose de brazos

El ojinegro sonrió con autosuficiencia-…no te creas la gran cosa Sa-ku-ra…

-no lo haría si tu no me miraras de esa manera Sa-su-ke…

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. El soltó una leve risa y miró a la kunoichi quien lo observaba con indiferencia-cosa que le era sumamente difícil-el vengador entrecerró los ojos para luego fruncir el ceño…algo le decía que las cosas con la pelirosa se le complicarían más de lo que ya estaban…

-¿Qué quieres…?-preguntó de pronto la ojijade

-¿que te pasó ayer…?

Ella se encogió de hombros-…estaba cansada eso es todo…

Agradecía internamente que la conversación estuviese tomando otro rumbo, si hubiese sido todo exactamente igual que lo ocurrido en su sueño estaría cuestionándose su cordura. Lo vio hacer una mueca de disgusto para luego caminar hasta donde se encontraba…ella se mantuvo de brazos cruzados mirándolo desafiantes, a pesar de que por dentro estaba temblando como gelatina, el se mantuvo a un par de metros de distancia para luego bajar el rostro hasta la altura de ella sonriendo con arrogancia y cierta irritación…

-dime algo Sakura…-ella tembló al escuchar su nombre con tanta frialdad-… ¿alguna vez has besado a alguien…?-preguntó en un tono extraño que la hizo estremecer

Ella bajó la mirada avergonzada para luego sonreír con autosuficiencia-…pues sí Uchiha… ¿y tú…?-antes de que pudiese contestar ella habló-…o sí…Naruto… pero eso no cuenta…-escuchó como su quijada crujía, eso amplió su sonrisa-…así que reitero la pregunta…¿alguna vez has besado a _alguna chica_…?-especificó con una burlona sonrisa

Un golpe sordo se escuchó junto a ella. Miró de soslayo y tembló de manera imperceptible al ver el puño del Uchiha a tan poca distancia de su rostro. Un leve crujido proveniente de la rota muralla se escuchó cuando el moreno sacó su mano de allí, mostrando un hilillo de sangre que recorría sus nudillos…ella hizo una mueca.

Antes de que pudiese intentar curarle Sasuke se largó de la habitación dando un estridente portazo que estremeció el lugar…Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio debía admitir que sabía que _ahora _el ojinegro no se atrevería si quiera a tocarle un pelo…pero aún así siempre estaba ese miedo constante hacia su persona…debía admitir que Sasuke Uchiha siempre le resultó aterrador, pero su obsesión por el la cegaba por completo…

"_**antes no te hubieses dado cuenta de eso…"**_

-por eso dicen que el amor es ciego…

Finalmente tomó su bolso y comenzó a sacar la ropa de su armario, partían en un par de horas y lo mejor era que se apresurase…además debía admitir que luego de aquella situación sus deseos de ver al castaño habían aumentado bastante.

Sonrió con un leve rubor sobre sus mejillas al recordar el beso de hace un par de días atrás…y sobretodo al recordar el sueño que había tenido con anterioridad.

"_**¡¡¡pervertida!!!"**_

-cállate…-masculló avergonzada intentando ignorar las rizotas de su inner

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Maldijo mil veces. Tomó sus cosas y comenzó a colocarlas con brusquedad dentro del pequeño bolso sin siquiera preocuparse de doblar nada…tenía que admitir que lo único que deseaba era largarse de ese puto lugar y olvidarse de todo lo sucedido.

Un leve ardor se posó en sus nudillos, los miró con indiferencia apretando la mandíbula por la cólera que estaba sintiendo en esos instantes…había sido un idiota…había ido a pedirle una explicación a la chica ¿y que consiguió…? Que esta lo humillara por completo y más encima le recordase el episodio más aberrante que había experimentado en su vida…

Golpeó con fuerza el colchón y se lanzó sobre la cama hundiendo el rostro sobre las almohadas, ignorando por completo como estas se teñían de color carmesí por la sangre que no dejaba de escapar de su herida…no es que fuese la gran cosa, pero si que sangraba…volteó con el ceño fruncido mirando el techo con furia, como si así pudiese aniquilar al idiota que provocaba todo su malestar…

-_maldito Yusei…solo viniste a complicarme las cosas…_

Se incorporó retomando su labor con desgano…nunca antes se había sentido tan abatido… aunque sabía que se lo merecía…al fin y al cabo, él fue quien le había quitado todas las esperanzas a la pelirosa con sus comentarios…

-maldito orgullo…-masculló

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Bajó las escaleras saltando de dos en dos, con su bolso a cuestas y una hermosa sonrisa en los labios. Debía admitir que se sentía bastante contenta. Miró a sus alrededores y sonrió ampliamente al ver la cabellera castaña que le daba la espalda y que ella reconocería a un kilómetro de distancia. Con sigilo se acercó hasta el y cubrió sus ojos provocándole una leve carcajada.

-mmm lindas manos…-dijo con un tono juguetón haciéndola sonreír-… ¿me pregunto quien será…?-ella rió, quizás era infantil pero le agradaba que le siguiesen el juego-…unas manos tan suaves como estas solo pueden ser…-el jounin volteó mientras colocaba sus manos en la cintura de la kunoichi y sonreía con coquetería-…de mi hermosa Sakura…

-vaya… ¿ya soy de tu propiedad…?

-aún no…pero tengo la esperanza que…

-¡¡¡SAKURA-CHAN!!!-gritó una voz de manera exagerada desde la escalera, la pelirosa sonrió un tanto divertida mientras que el castaño suspiraba con resignación

-Naru-baka…

El rubio se apresuró a colocarse entre los jóvenes dándole la espalda al jounin quien miraba a la chica con cierta irritación, ella hizo una leve mueca para luego sonreír dulcemente quitándole aquel malestar que la interrupción del kitsune le había provocado.

-¿desayunaste…?

Sakura negó-…no, no tengo hambre…además quiero irme pronto

-¿en verdad…? Pensé que la playa te gustaba Sakura-chan…

-pues…-ella bajó la mirada-…creo que evitaré volver por un largo tiempo…

Los tres se quedaron en silencio…antes de que el rubio pudiese decir algo la presencia del peliplateado y el moreno se hizo presente. El ambiente comenzó a hacerse pesado por las retadoras miradas que ambos ojinegros se lanzaban llenos de ira… Kakashi negó con cansancio mientras que Uzumaki temblaba con levedad…debía admitir que esos dos juntos le producían un miedo casi sofocante.

La kunoichi tomó el brazo del castaño esbozando una dulce sonrisa y adelantándose para llegar pronto al bus que los llevaría a Konoha…lo mejor era evitar una masacre y sobretodo evitar más daños en el hotel.

Sasuke posó una peligrosa mirada en la pareja mientras chasqueaba la lengua, apretó sus puños con fuerza desmedida provocando que su herida volviese a sangrar, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el rubio.

-¿oye teme que te pasó en la mano…?-el moreno lo miró con frialdad

-nada que te incumba dobe

Sakura se detuvo abruptamente separándose con levedad del jounin, caminó hasta el vengador y tomó su mano ante la irritada mirada de este. Hizo el intento de zafarse pero ella no lo permitió…lo miró con reproche mientras concentraba un poco de chakra en su mano.

-no es necesario que pierdas tu tiempo…-masculló irritado-…es solo un rasguño

-un rasguño que no deja de sangrar…-respondió mientras curaba su herida con delicadeza sin dejar rastro alguno de cicatriz

-¡¡Sakura-chan eres genial!!-chilló el kitsune emocionado-…dime teme ¿no te gustaría que la próxima señora Uchiha fuese Sakura…?

Dos golpes sordos chocaron en su cabeza. La kunoichi desvió la mirada avergonzada mientras que le vengador miraba furibundo al inconciente Naruto… ¿Cómo podía ser tan torpe…?

La chica miró de soslayo al vengador quien también la mirada…parecía que trataban de trasmitirse muchas cosas pero aún no lograban entender que era precisamente.

Escucharon los quejidos del rubio que se levantaba con dificultad mirándolos con temor…

-yo solo decía…-chilló sobándose los chichones de la cabeza

-aprende a no decir estupideces dobe…

La kunoichi entrecerró los ojos-…es verdad Naru-baka…al fin de cuentas Sasuke necesita a una mujer que esté a su altura…

-y esa no eres tú…

Sintió una leve molestia en su pecho ante el comentario, pero decidió ignorarlo totalmente…al fin de cuentas ¿Qué otra cosa podía esperar de Corazón de Hielo Uchiha? Tanto el rubio como el peliplateado miraron al vengador quien sonreía con arrogancia expectante a la posible reacción de la pelirosa…ella simplemente sonrió y caminó hasta el castaño que estaba un tanto alejado de ellos, tomó su brazo y besó castamente sus labios provocándole un leve sonrojo y un notable desconcierto a sus compañeros.

-será mejor apresurarnos se nos irá el bus…-dijo con una amplia sonrisa

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula…eso había sido a propósito y solo para molestarlo. Arrugó el ceño mientras dejaba escapar un escalofriante gruñido y se encaminaba hasta la parada de buses…realmente agradecía poder largarse de ese sitio…

Kakashi suspiró con resignación…a pesar de todo, a pesar de que sabía que la decisión solo le correspondía a la ojijade, algo le molestaba…o es que quizás siempre deseo que esos dos idiotas y orgullosos chiquillos ex alumnos suyos estuviesen juntos…pero bueno, no todo es como se plasma en los icha-icha ¿verdad…?

Por su parte Naruto aún no salía de su estupor…los había visto abrazados, sí…los había escuchado flirtear, sí…pero nunca imagino que los iba a ver besándose… ¿Cuándo había pasado? ¿En que momento si la chica pasaba encerrada en su habitación…? Trató de hacer memoria…

_-quizás fue ese día que salieron juntos…_-miró al moreno que se mantenía atrás del grupo, disminuyó el paso para ganarse justo a su lado provocándole una mueca de fastidio

-¿Qué quieres dobe…? No estoy de humor para…

-realmente eres idiota teme…-masculló. El Uchiha la miró con irritación-…teniendo a la chica ideal justo a tu lado…y tú por tarado la dejas ir…

-Naruto…-arrastró su nombre con frialdad

-siempre he pensado que Sakura-chan es la chica indicada para ti…pero tú no "soy el siempre solo y vengativo Sasuke" ahora ya ves…eso te pasa por orgulloso

El Uchiha lo observó con atención para luego simplemente soltar una cínica sonrisa-… mejor métete en tus asuntos dobe…-dijo irritado acelerando aún más el paso

-¿te vas a quedar con los brazos cruzados…?-dijo lo suficientemente alto para que solo él lo escuchase. Volteó para verlo con una ceja arqueada-…no te hagas el idiota…sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando…

-no me hago el idota y no sé de lo que hablas…

El rubio se acercó a él retomando nuevamente el camino a la parada-… ¿hablo si te vas a quedar tranquilo viendo como ese idiota te quita a Sakura-chan…?

-ella no me pertenece dobe…-el chico abrió la boca para decir algo pero el moreno se adelantó-…y tampoco me interesa…

-jajaja ese es un buen chiste…-habló la profunda voz del peliplateado tras ellos. Sasuke sintió como una gota de sudor surcaba su sien y un poderoso tic se apoderaba de su ojo-… no sigas fingiendo que ya no te resulta Sasuke…

El vengador entrecerró los ojos-…no digas estupideces Kakashi…

-lo sabemos todo teme…-soltó por fin el Uzumaki al ver la insistente resistencia que su amigo trataba de imponer

El vengador abrió los ojos con sorpresa y los miró a ambos con cara de consternación… ¿lo sabían…? ¿Pero como…? Había sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso para no dar sospechas…

-no se de que hablan…-dijo volviendo a su rostro frío e impávido para acelerar el paso

-nos enteramos ese día que Sakura estaba mal por el exceso de calor ¿ahora lo recuerdas…?

_Mierda…_

Bonita manera de darse cuenta…el moreno miró al rubio quien sonreía de manera burlona…obvio, estaba feliz de enterarse que estaba celoso y de él… desvió la mirada para luego centrarla en la pareja que iba más adelantada jugueteando y riéndose de lo lindo…eso le hizo hervir la sangre.

-podemos ayudarte teme…-el moreno lo miró interrogante-…lo ideal es que la relación de esos dos se arruine…y ahí tu puedas entrar en el juego

-¡¡oh como en el capitulo seis del tomo nueve de icha-icha!! ¡¡Cuando Miyuki junto con sus primas crean una estrategia para que Koguro termine con Ayumi y se fije en ella!!

-¡¡tiene razón Kakashi-sensei!!

El vengador negó con cansancio, esos dos no iban a cambiar jamás-…no quiero su ayuda gracias...

-y quien dijo que te estábamos pidiendo permiso teme…

-¿entonces que…?

-solo queremos lo mejor para Sakura-chan y algo me dice…-miró a la pareja-…que ese tal Yusei no le conviene…

-pensé que era el único que lo pensaba así…-rió el peliplateado

-¿y que les hace pensar que soy lo mejor para Sakura…?-preguntó con un tono burlón-…recuerden que yo soy un ex convicto, un ex traidor…un asesino…

-pero no eres malo teme…y Sakura-chan te ama solo a ti…a pesar de que intente negarlo…

-ella simplemente intenta seguir con su vida…-dijo en un tono de reproche hacia el moreno-…porque tú no has sabido como jugar bien…

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio…ahora que lo pensaba, un poco de ayuda no le vendría para nada mal…los miró un tanto desconfiado y con cierta aprensión por lo que iba a hacer…pero las cosas no podrían empeorar más de lo que ya estaban ¿verdad?

Soltó un leve suspiro-…de acuerdo…

Ambos shinobis lo miraron interrogantes-… ¿Cómo dices que dijiste…?-preguntaron al unísono

-acepto su ayuda…

Vio un brillo de diversión en la mirada de ambos hombres…algo le decía que de eso…no iba a salir muy bien parado.

-_y por allí se fue mi orgullo_

Pensó mientras escuchaba el chillido del kitsune y la rizota de su ex sensei. Bueno ahora comenzaba la conspiración… todo fuese porque Sakura se convirtiera en la próxima señora Uchiha.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Chicas aquí me encuentro actualizando otra vez!

Les dejo un besote ennorme y mil gracias por sus comentarios los cuales me hacen realmente muy feliz :D

Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado…ahora en adelante s vienen los capitulos que mas risa me han dado imaginar XD jajaja ya veran

Cuidence mucho

Saludos y abrazos de osos!

Les deja…

__NinfaOscura__


	19. Saboteadores de citas I

**Tres hombres y una Kunoichi**

De antemano está decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y que esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro :) solo por mera entretención.

Aclaraciones:

-blablablablaà los personajes hablan

"_**blablabla"**__**à**__**Inner de Sakura**_

_Pensamientos_

_-----flash back----_

_--------------- cambio de escena_

Si más que decir….espero les guste mi historia :D

**********************************************************************

_**Capítulo XIX: **_**Saboteadores de citas I**

No hay sensación más placentera que dejarse caer sobre las conocidas sabanas de tu cama, sintiendo tú aroma, viéndolas inmaculadamente limpias-a pesar del polvo acumulado por la semana de encierro-con la misma textura y suavidad que tenían antes de marcharte…

Pero… ¿Cómo poder disfrutar de algo tan bueno si tienes una duda carcomiéndote los sesos?... ¿Cómo poder disfrutar la vista de tu amada y tan conocida aldea si estas pensando en lo que estas metida justo en esos instantes…? O más bien ¿no saber exactamente en que demonios estabas metida…?

_-Besos, abrazos, tomada de manos…son cosas que una pareja tiende a hacer__ ¿no?_

Pero está la duda del millón… ¿si haces todo eso con una persona en especial…entonces eso los convierte en novios? pero era muy pronto para poder asegurar de esa manera que lo eran porque en realidad…no eran nada…al menos no habían llegado a nada claro… bueno tampoco estaban muy preocupados de hacerlo, incluso en el bus estaban más concentrados en…

-vaya si que besa bien…-susurró con las mejillas sonrojadas

"_**¿y como lo aseguras **__**así si nunca haz besado a nadie?"**_

-no hay que tener experiencia para saber si alguien besa bien o no….

"_**yo creo que si… porque no tienes con que bases compararlo…"**_

-ok…es verdad, tienes razón…-masculló aguantando las ganas de asesinar a su inner que cantaba su triunfo como loca

Bueno, volviendo al tema de encrucijada… ¿Cómo se podría definir lo que tienen ahora…? No eran novios, puesto que no había una propuesta formal de por medio, no eran amigos, puesto que los amigos no se besan-aunque a veces hay excepciones-entonces… ¿Qué eran…? Amantes ¡no definitivamente no eran amantes! ….entonces ¿Qué…?

"_**te cuestionas demasiado…"**_

-tengo motivos para hacerlo…

Se levantó de un salto mientras recogía su bolso y lo colocaba sobre la cama, sacando el contenido con una lentitud exagerada. Estaba tan concentrada pensando en aquello…no es que a ella le molestase…o más bien sí, sí estaba molesta…estaba molesta porque no tenía claro en que plan estaban ahora… ¡es tan frustrante no saber que eres para alguien! Porque siempre tienes que ser alguien…eres una desconocida, una amiga, una discípula, una esposa, una hermana, etc…por ende, le resultaba irritante y exasperante no saber ¡¡¡¿Qué era para Yusei Hitsuna?!!! ¿Alguien con quien pasar el tiempo…? ¿Alguien que ÉL buscará cuando EL quiera? ¿Alguien con quien realmente quiere entablar algo serio? ¿O simplemente alguien que le ayude a olvidar a otro alguien?

Lo ultimo la hizo enfurecer…si era así, si eso llegaba a ser verdad lo mataría de la manera más dolorosa que hubiese en el planeta…

"_**bueno pero ¿tú no estás haciendo lo mismo…?"**_

-¡¡diablos!!

Cierto, ella estaba haciendo lo mismo, así que si llegaba a ser efectivo lo último no tendría derecho a reclamos…pero…

-voy por un jugo…-susurró mientras masajeaba sus sienes

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

La vena en su sien aún no desaparecía, al contrario se hacía cada vez más grande con el correr del tiempo…y era de esperar sobretodo si dos idiotas te están asechando con preguntas estúpidas, comentarios extremadamente estúpidos y estrategias aún más estúpidas…

_-molestos…_-pensó irritado por el constante parloteo

-bien, bien teme…es hora de ponerse serios…-el moreno arqueó una ceja-… ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer…?

-¿no que ustedes tenían un plan…?

-lo tenemos…-dijeron al unísono

-¿entonces…?

-hablamos de tu actitud muchachito…-dijo el peliplateado mientras comenzaba a leer su icha-icha

El Uchiha parpadeó-… ¿mi actitud…?

-exactamente teme…el _estilo Sasuke_ ya no te sirve de nada…

-¿estilo…Sasuke…?-preguntó extrañado ¿Qué demonios era eso?

-¡¡claro!! Sakura ya no está en edad de sentirse atraída por los chicos serios y retraídos…-el Uchiha lo miró confuso-…a esta edad las chicas se sienten atraídas por dos tipos de hombres…los rudos y rebeldes-cosa que les parece realmente excitante- y los hombres románticos que comparen sus ojos con las estrellas…

Sasuke lo miró con un tic en el ojo… ¿le estaba diciendo que Sakura ahora se sentía atraída con hombres llenos de cursilerías…o peor aún hombres que cometieran estupideces para demostrar su idiotez? ¡¡Eso era algo realmente estúpido, absurdo y sin sentido!! ¿A que mujer le podría gustar que un hombre le dijese que sus ojos son como estrellas…? ¿Qué tienen de especial las estrellas? son gases ¿no? gases brillantes que estaban a miles de distancia luz…o que su sonrisa era como el sol… ¿o sea amarilla? ¡¡Por favor!! ¡A nadie le gustaría escuchar que tiene los dientes amarillos y mucho menos a una mujer! ¡Es absurdo!

-en este caso, Yusei estaría en la segunda categoría….

-no me digas dobe…-masculló entre dientes, ese idiota era el rey de las cursilerías…

¿Cómo lo sabía? Porque había estado escuchando todo el puto trayecto sus estúpidas comparaciones "tu cabello huele como las flores de cerezo" "tu piel es tan blanca como la nieve" "tus labios saben a cereza…" eso último le hizo hervir la sangre…el solo recordar que ESE IDIOTA había sido el PRIMERO en besar a SU pelirosa aumentaba los deseos de asesinarlo…¡¡¡como odiaba a ese imbécil!!!

-entonces…-habló Kakashi intentando relajar el ambiente-…como iba diciendo, si quieres que Sakura vuelva a sentirse atraída por ti, tendrás que olvidarte de tu actitud fría y comenzar a jugar bien tus cartas…

El moreno se mantuvo en silencio mirándolo de manera indiferente, ¿a caso creían que de verdad iba a acceder cambiar su actitud? ¿No había sido así como la kunoichi se había enamorado de él...? ¿Siendo frío e indiferente…? ¿Qué no era que para gustarle a alguien solo debía ser uno mismo…? Bueno, entonces no había más que decir…él no iba a cambiar, no se iba a volver un perro zalamero en busca de amor…¡¡no señor!! ¡¡Sakura Haruno no iba a ver a Sasuke Uchiha humillado y rogándole atención!! ¡¡Que va, iba a ser ella la que volvería a sus pies rogándole una oportunidad!! Y sí que se reiría al ver el rostro de Yusei cuando eso ocurriese…¡¡vaya si que esa venganza sería dulce!!

-¿y que piensas teme…?-el aludido lo miró-… ¿cambiarás tu actitud…?

-están realmente dementes si piensan que…

Unos leves pasos se escucharon desde la sala advirtiéndoles que se mantuvieran en silencio. Luego de breves segundos la figura de la ojijade se hizo presente, se veía un tanto cansada y abatida…eso los preocupo un poco. Ella se dirigió directamente al refrigerador para revisar su contenido, chasqueó la lengua al darse cuenta que no había lo que estaba buscando…soltó un suspiro de frustración para luego sacar un vaso y así llenarlo con agua del grifo.

-¿sucede algo Sakura-chan…?

-no hay jugo…-masculló distraída para volver a tomar otro sorbo de agua. Caminó hasta su respectiva silla dejándose caer con pesadez sobre ella mirando a los tres shinobis-… ¿de que hablaban…?

-nada que te importe…-masculló irritado el menor de los Uchiha

Ella frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada-…ya…

"_**¡¡sha que pesado!!"**_

_-ni que lo digas…ha estado así desde que volvimos del viaje…_

"_**es un idiota…"**_

Dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio mientras se levantaba ofuscada-…lo mejor es que me vaya a…

El sonido del teléfono la interrumpió. Esperó algunos segundos a ver si alguno de sus compañeros se dignaba a contestar, pero ninguno hizo el esfuerzo de levantarse, ella rodó los ojos irritada para luego tomar el dichoso aparato.

-¿diga…?

**-"hola preciosa…"**

-hola tú…-dijo en un tono meloso haciéndoles entender a sus compañeros de quien se trataba

-tsk…

-ya, ya teme…-susurró su amigo-…tranquilízate recuerda que tenemos un plan…

-cállate dobe…

-cállense los dos, no me dejan escuchar…

Escucharon a la pelirosa reír-… ¿Cuál es la razón de tu llamada?

**-"me preguntaba****… ¿mañana tienes algo que hacer?"**

-no para nada, recuerda que estoy de vacaciones…

**-"oh perfecto ent****onces ¿te parece que nos veamos en la torre a las doce? créeme que tengo muchas ganas de hablar contigo…de algo un tanto importante"**

-me parece genial…además yo también tengo algo que decirte…

**-"¿a si? ¿Qué cosa…?"**

-no seas impaciente Yusei…-rió con levedad-… es algo que debemos hablar en persona…

**-"de acuerdo entonces tendré que esperar…bien preciosa tendré que colgar, la Hokage me llamó recién al parecer no dejé muy claro el último informe…"**

-jejeje si es así te compadezco Tsunade-sama es muy estricta con esas cosas…si te retrazas procura que no te lastime demasiado, no quiero verte muy magullado mañana…

-**"jajajaja es verdad…te lo prometo, mantendré mis labios a salvo…"**

-eso me parece excelente…-dijo ella en un tono lleno de coquetería-…entonces nos veremos mañana…

**-"****estaré contando los minutos….recuerda mañana a las doce en la torre"**

-ahí estaré…

**-"te estaré esperando…****adiós"**

-adiós…

Colgó con una linda sonrisa en sus labios. Estaba feliz, por fin podría aclarar las cosas y no se estaría cuestionando nada…caminó hasta la mesa donde se encontraban los shinobis quienes la observaban de manera extraña…tomó su vaso y lo volvió a llenar con agua, caminó hasta la salida pero antes de irse volteó…

-como mañana no estaré aquí tendrán que encargarse de la comida…

-no te preocupes por eso, somos lo suficientemente grandes como para preparar nuestra propia comida…-dijo irritado el ojinegro

-¡es cierto Sakura-chan! ¡Además que tan difícil puede ser, el teme come tomates, yo ramen y Kakashi-sensei…!…él…él…

-ahí veré que me preparo Naruto…

La ojijade rodó los ojos-…bien…

Sus leves pasos se escucharon por breves instantes. El peliplateado y el kitsune sonrieron de manera extraña para luego mirar al ojinegro quien echaba humo por los oídos… ¿Por qué tanta dulzura? ¡¡Solo les faltaba la típica frasecita "cuelga tú, no tú…"!! ¡¡Ush como le enfermaban esas cosas!! ¿Qué tenía de especial hablar por teléfono…? Él les iba a decir qué…¡¡nada!! ¡¡Absolutamente nada!! ¡¡Porque era lo mismo que hablar con otra persona en vivo y en directo, la única diferencia es que no le veías la cara!!

Chasqueó la lengua mientras se cruzaba de brazos, estaba furioso…

-vamos teme no te enojes…además recuerda que tenemos un plan…

El moreno lo miró-… ¿que clase de plan…?-preguntó con desconfianza

Los dos hombres rieron-…el plan "saboteadores de citas"

Otro tic en su ojo ¿Qué nombre era ese?-¿Saboteadores de citas…?-los dos asintieron-… ¿no es verdad…?-masculló entre dientes mientras colocaba una mano sobre el rostro

-escucha Sasuke…-dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a él-…si arruinamos la cita de Sakura-chan y hacemos que Yusei quede mal, ella quedará decepcionará y volverá a posar sus ojos en ti…

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro dobe…?

-estaríamos más seguros si cambiaras tu actitud teme…-el Uchiha rodó los ojos-…pero como sabemos que no lo harás tendremos que confiar en que nuestro plan funcionará…

-¿y en que consistiría su plan…?

-todo a su tiempo, Sasuke…todo a su tiempo…-rió el peliplateado mientras comenzaba a leer su icha-icha

El moreno suspiró derrotado…algo le decía que nada bueno iba a salir de todo esto.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Al día siguiente **

**11:****00 A.M******** Fase uno: Atraso**

Los tres hombres estaban en la sala, atentos a cualquier ruido que les indicase que la chica estaba despierta. Pasaron los minutos y nada pasaba…por lo que ellos comenzaron aclarar las dudas…

-muy bien…paso uno…-habló Hatake-…atrasar a Sakura…-el hombre miró al moreno y al kitsune-… ¿ya saben que hacer verdad…?

-hmp…

-déjanoslo a nosotros…-aseguró el rubio mientras se levantaba de un brinco

Si no calculaban mal, la chica se estaría despertando recién por lo que en cinco minutos más estaría en el baño. Naruto se apresuró a ir al baño que compartía con el peliplateado, al fondo del pasillo con su típica sonrisa zorruna llena de picardía.

Sasuke soltó un leve suspiro para luego encaminarse hasta el cuarto de baño que compartía con la pelirosa esbozando una sonrisa arrogante. Abrió la puerta ampliando su sonrisa al ver que no tenía seguro, por lo visto habían calculado bien…caminó hasta la puerta de la kunoichi y le puso el seguro. Segundos después el pomo se movió insistentemente, el rió con disimulo cruzándose de brazos…

Un leve golpeteó se escuchó al otro lado. Él lo ignoró mientras caminaba hasta la tina y abría la llave de la ducha haciendo que el baño se llenara de vapor innecesario… nuevamente el golpeteo en la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa…?-preguntó con falsa irritación, es más, debía admitir que comenzaba a divertirse con todo esto, quizás su mal presentimiento estaba errado

-¡¡Sasuke estoy retrazada ¿vas a demorarte mucho?!!

Él sonrió-…tsk…no molestes…si querías ocupar el baño debiste levantarte más temprano…

No escuchó ningún otro sonido proveniente de la chica, se acercó con sigilo hasta la puerta poniendo atención. Un leve ruido le alertó que ella ya no se encontraba en la habitación…bien, ahora era el turno del dobe de retrazarla…

-espero y no lo arruines…-masculló entre dientes

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**11:****00 A.M**

Se restregó entre las almohadas con pereza mientras que su mano tanteaba la mesa de noche. Si no calculaba mal debieran ser las diez y media, por lo que tendría que levantarse para así poder estar lista justo a tiempo y no andar corriendo…¡¡como detestaba eso!!

Entreabrió los ojos aún hinchados y adormilados, tratando de enfocar bien la hora, acercando el dichoso aparato. Parpadeó intentando asimilar… ¿eran las once? Y ella debía estar en la torre a las doce…

Lanzó las sabanas con pesadez, estaba cansada aunque no sabía de que. Arrastró los pies hasta el baño estaba segura que después de una ducha estaría como nueva. Posó su mano sobre el pomo y lo giró pero este se mantuvo estático…estaba con llave. Golpeó la puerta pero nadie respondió.

-maldición…justo ahora

"_**¡¡tenías que levantarte **__**antes!!"**_

-¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que mi reloj biológico justo HOY no haya funcionado…?

"_**le pones demasiada confianza a eso…ahora ya ve**__**s, estas muy retrazada"**_

La kunoichi rodó los ojos, el sonido de la ducha captó su atención…¡¡mierda justo a el idiota del Uchiha le había dado por bañarse!! Volvió a golpear la puerta esta vez con más insistencia hasta que obtuvo respuesta…

-¿Qué pasa…?-preguntaron con irritación del otro lado

-¡¡Sasuke estoy retrazada ¿vas a demorarte mucho?!!

-…tsk…no molestes…si querías ocupar el baño debiste levantarte más temprano…

Esa fue toda su respuesta. La pelirosa golpeó el suelo con el pie furiosa…inhaló y exhaló intentando no derribar la puerta y echar a patadas al idiota que curiosamente le había dado por ducharse a esa hora…¡¡jamás lo hacía!!

-idiota…-murmuró mientras salía de la habitación-…algo me dice que hoy será uno de esos días…

La kunoichi hizo una mueca apresurando el paso para llegar al baño que se hallaba al fondo del pasillo. Posó la mano sobre el pomo y lo giró, pero este no se movió ningún centímetro…

-¡¡mierda…!-masculló irritada cruzándose de brazos-…¡¡que les dio a todos por ducharse a esta hora!!-golpeó la puerta

-¿q-que…pasa…?-habló la chillona voz que ella reconoció de inmediato

-¡Naru-baka tengo que utilizar el baño!

-n-no te recomiendo…hacerlo…-dijo en un tono lastimero

La kunoichi hizo una mueca de asco, había entendido perfectamente lo que quería decir-… okey…tomate tú tiempo…-dijo con un fingido tono comprensivo

"_**aquí hay gato encerrado…"**_

_-¿a que te refieres…?_

Su inner se mantuvo en silencio por breves segundos para luego hacer un gesto con sus manos restándole importancia- _**"…olvídalo…lo mejor es que te las ingenies para lavarte…"**_

-cierto…

Bueno, algo le decía que esos dos se demorarían bastante en el baño. Posó su mano sobre la barbilla mientras trataba de ingeniar algo que le ayudase en esos instantes…

"_**¡¡la cocina!!"**_

La ojijade suspiró con resignación…no tendría otra opción, si no quería oler a cama lo mejor era que se lavara en el lavaplatos…Corrió hasta su habitación sacando una blanca toalla. Se desvistió con rapidez para enrollarse la tela alrededor del cuerpo…tomó aire tratando de darse valor…si alguno de los idiotas la veía se moriría de vergüenza pero estaba retrazada, no tenía otra opción. Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos pasando como rayo por el pasillo. Kakashi parpadeó desconcertado al verla… ¿a caso Sakura acababa de pasar semidesnuda a la cocina? Dejó escapar un suspiro…la chica se las había arreglado para no utilizar el baño…pero…

Sonrió de manera maliciosa mientras se levantaba y caminaba a la cocina para "desayunar…"

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sakura llenó el lavaplatos con agua tibia., sacó de entre las pequeñas alacenas una esponja y jabón, mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás. ¡¡¡¿Cuantas veces le había dicho al imbécil de Uchiha que tenían que colocarle una puerta a la cocina?!!! Bueno, ahora estaba claro que no le pediría su opinión, claro que no….un día llegaría con una puerta y los obligaría a instalarla…

Tragó con dificultad mientras miraba por última vez tras su espalda…bien, sabía que Kakashi estaba en la sala, lo había visto por vista periférica, pero ¿Qué probabilidad había que justo cuando estuviese desnuda entrara a la cocina y la viera…? Muy pocas…

"_**¡¡vamos, v**__**amos se nos hace tarde!!"**_

-claro como no eres tú la que debe desnudarse…-masculló entre dientes deshaciendo el amarre de la toalla, pero antes de dejarla caer…

-¡¡Buenos días Sakura!!

La ojijade pegó un brinco, aferrando más el pedazo de tela que había quedado entre abierta. Miró al hombre que sonreía tras su mascara e hizo una mueca de fastidio… ¿por que demonios justo cuando estaba más retrazada tenía que sucederle eso….?

Kakashi caminó hasta el refrigerador, lo abrió y miró su contenido sin mayor interés. Luego caminó hasta la alacena dejando escapar una leve sonrisa al encontrar algo que comer… sacó la caja de galletas para luego dejarla sobre la mesa. Volvió a abrir el refrigerador sacando un cartón de leche también para dejarlo sobre la mesa. Se dejó caer sobre una silla para luego ponerse a leer su icha-icha.

La pelirosa sintió un leve tic sobre su ojo. Tragó con dificultad mientras volteaba a ver a su ex sensei quien la ignoraba por completo…bien podría arriesgarse y tratar de lavarse puesto que el hombre estaba bastante entretenido leyendo su libro.

"_**no seas cobarde…¡¡hazlo!!"**_

La chica suspiró largamente. Sacó el tapón del lavaplatos mientras mascullaba miles de maldiciones de sobre que los hombres eran idiotas y salía del lugar ignorando la divertida sonrisa del peliplateado.

Caminó pasando por el pasillo topándose de lleno con el kitsune y el moreno quienes iban camino a la cocina. Ambos la miraron con falsa confusión a lo que ella simplemente les contestó con un gruñido. Miró con rapidez el reloj que había en la sala haciendo una mueca llena de horror ¿Cómo que ya eran las 11:45? ¿Cuándo fue que pasó tan rápido el tiempo?

Se echó a correr con rapidez al baño dejando atrás a los shinobis quienes sonrieron cómplices…Naruto rió mientras que el Uchiha sonreía con arrogancia. Miraron al peliplateado quien caminaba hasta donde se encontraban sonriendo ampliamente tras su mascara…lo habían conseguido.

Primera fase completa.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**11:****45 A.M**

**Fase dos: ****Seducción**

-muy bien hemos logrado retrazar a Sakura…-dijo orgullo Hatake

-¿ahora que sigue Kakashi-sensei…?

El peliplateado miró al ojinegro quien sintió un leve escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda-… ahora Sasuke…tú…

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Salió de la ducha a paso veloz mientras se envolvía con una toalla. Corrió hasta su habitación dejando caer el pequeño pedazo de tela que la cubría para empezar a vestirse. Se colocó sus bragas y sujetador blancos, para luego caminar hasta su tocador y colocarse un poco de perfume. Miró su cabello que había amanecido un poco ondulado y sonrió al darse cuenta que no le venía mal, los acomodó un poco dejando algunos mechones cayendo sobre su frente.

Se sentó en el tocador para maquillarse un poco…se delineo los ojos con un lápiz blanco, otorgando un poco más de brillo y naturalidad a la profundidad de sus ojos jades, una sombra color champang sobre todo el parpado con un tono palo de rosa sobre el parpado móvil, el cual difuminó dándole un toque bastante natural. Sus pestañas eran crespas por lo que no había necesidad de recurrir a los molestos rizadores, pero sí, colocó sobre sus pestañas un rimel transparente que las hacía ver más largas pero sin un tono artificial. Se puso un leve rubor rosa sobre las mejillas, tan fino que era casi imperceptible. Se veía completamente natural…aquello la hizo sonreír.

Caminó hasta su cama para comenzar a vestirse. Miró la sencilla polera blanca con tirantes y sonrió complacida…hacía un calor infernal, y aquella polera le venía bien a todo. Se la puso para mirarse rápidamente en el espejo…luego se colocó los pantalones pitillo color palo de rosa que resaltaban notablemente sus caderas sin darle una apariencia tosca. Se calzó unas sandalias blancas de taco alto abiertas a mitad del pie, atando sus amarras en el tobillo. Se miró en el espejo e hizo una mueca, sentía que algo le faltaba. Miró a los alrededores de la habitación y sonrió con amplitud al ver una pequeña boina color blanco que hacía mucho se había comprado pero que jamás había podido usar. Se la colocó dejándola caer más hacia el lado derecho, ocultando con levedad su ojo. Sonrió satisfecha…

"_**¡¡¡sha!! ¡**__**Nos vemos geniales!!"**_

-¿esta bien así verdad…? ¿No crees que me falte algo…?

"_**¡¡¡para nada!!! ¡¡**__**Nos vemos muy sexy's!! ¡¡Espera a que Yusei-kun nos vea!!"**_

La kunoichi sonrió por última vez ante el espejo para luego mirar la hora. Hizo una extraña mueca al ver que solo tenía cinco minutos para llegar al lugar establecido y a la hora establecida. Tomó su pequeña cartera blanca y salió del lugar con rapidez. Bajó las escaleras mientras se despedía escuetamente de sus compañeros los cuales-ella supuso, por el ruido de la televisión-estaban en la sala.

Salió de la casa y emprendió una rápida marcha hasta la torre de la Hokage con una hermosa sonrisa que estaba segura nadie le quitaría.

Se mantuvo con la vista al frente a pesar de las lascivas miradas que los que pasaban por su lado le brindaban, pero una captó su atención de lleno…unos oscuros ojos que la miraban de manera extraña, con profundidad y cierta seducción. Se detuvo abruptamente mientras tragaba con dificultad…esa mirada aún causaba estragos en ella…

"_**¡¡¡sigue caminando Shannaro!!!"**_

La ojijade obedeció de inmediato intentando ignorar al moreno que la esperaba en la siguiente esquina donde curiosamente debía doblar. Podía sentir que sus manos sudaban, su corazón palpitaba de sobremanera y sus mejillas enrojecían por la penetrante mirada….lo miró de soslayo cuando pasó por su lado, al igual que este le devolvió la mirada. Lo vio sonreír de manera arrogante para luego de un rápido movimiento colocarse ante ella…

-veo que ya te vas…-musitó con un tono ronco poco usual en él que de cierta manera le recordó al de Yusei

-p-pues si…-balbuceó nerviosa

"_**¡¡**__**¡ ¿y a ti que te importa Uchiha?!!! ¡¡Sha lárgate antes de que te de una paliza shannaro!!"**_

-y si me disculpas estoy muy retrazada…-masculló mientras bajaba la mirada y comenzaba a caminar

El vengador no se movió de su sitio impidiéndole el paso. Sakura alzó una ceja interrogante, el simplemente se mantuvo mirándola sin expresión alguna. Dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro retrocediendo un paso y cruzándose de brazos.

"_**pregúntale que quiere…quizás así no**__**s deje ir…."**_

-¿necesitas algo en especial…?

-hmp…-gruñó mientras se apoyaba en la muralla con pesadez-…no, ¿por que lo preguntas…?

-pues porque no me dejas pasar…

Sasuke sonrió enderezándose para luego mirarla con diversión-…yo no te impido que pases…tienes toda la calle para ti sola…-dijo mientras apuntaba con el pulgar el camino

-ajá…-masculló la ojijade con desconfianza-… ¿y como sé que no te volverás a cruzar…?

Él se inclinó levemente hasta dejar su rostro a solo milímetros de la kunoichi quien se sonrojó poderosamente-…tendrás que intentarlo Sa-ku-ra…

Su corazón se aceleró a mil por hora, incluso podía escucharlo con claridad, tanta que temía que el idiota que estaba frente a sus ojos también pudiese escucharlo. Tragó con dolor desviando la mirada hasta el piso…estaba turbada, aquella actitud que el moreno estaba teniendo era poco usual y le producía cierta aprensión…

-_aquí hay gato encerrado…_

"_**¡¡¡estoy de acuerdo sha!!"**_

La escuchó suspirar provocándole una sonrisa de triunfo…si seguía por el mismo camino lograría distraerla lo suficiente como que olvidase al imbécil que supuestamente la estaba esperando hace diez minutos atrás. Ella levantó la mirada con una sonrisa extraña, una que le dio desconfianza. Un fuerte puff se dejó escuchar levantando una cortina de humo, el hizo un gesto de irritación mientras reía con ironía... ¿quien llegaría a pensar que Sakura Haruno escaparía de él…?

Escuchó la socarrona risa del rubio, chillona y burlesca ante su intento fallido de seducción. Hatake dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro para acercarse hasta él posando una mano sobre su hombro.

-te falta mucho por aprender Sasuke…

El Uchiha lo miró furibundo…estaba claro en ello, no estaba acostumbrado a tener ÉL que seducir, cuando en realidad ni siquiera había tenido que hacer mayores esfuerzos para que le llovieran mujeres, que cayeran a sus pies…bufó unas maldiciones mientras comenzaban a seguir a la kunoichi la cual-quizás por los nervios, o bien por el retraso- había olvidado ocultar su presencia…

Naruto siguió riendo a pesar de las miradas de advertencia que el moreno le entregaba… estaba claro en su error, pero tampoco era para que se lo encarara de esa manera.

Kakashi rodó su único ojo visible para echarse a correr junto con ellos mientras susurraba inaudiblemente…

-Segunda fase fallida

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**1****2:20 P.M**

**Fase tres: Interrupciones**

Corrió entre los tejados con rapidez sin mirar tras su espalda, no es que pensara que el idiota la fuese a seguir-a pesar de que igual temía que fuese así-pero no deseaba arrepentirse de haber huido de aquella forma…

Vislumbró la torre y aceleró el paso. Agradecía su entrenamiento y su buena condición física, puesto que a pesar del calor y el apresurado trayecto, ninguna gota de sudor perlaba su piel, ni corría su maquillaje…

_-nota mental, recordar darle las gracias a la cerda por el maquillaje…_

"_**¡¡sha!!"**_

Saltó hasta el suelo para sacudir sus ropas con levedad. Emprendió su camino con naturalidad esbozando una sonrisa al ver al castaño quien mantenía la vista fija en su reloj de pulsera. Lo vio soltar un frustrado suspiro pero sin siquiera moverse un centímetro…un sentimiento de culpa la invadió por lo que apresuró el paso hasta que llego al lugar de encuentro.

Yusei sonrió ampliamente a penas vislumbró su cabellera rosa, se enderezó de manera elegante sin dejar de mostrar sus hermosa sonrisa. La ojijade se sonrojó con levedad al ver al castaño tan bien parecido y con ropa de civil.

Unos jeans desgastados, una camisa blanca de mangas cortas y abajo una musculosa que se dejaba ver por la abertura de su camisa. Sus cortos cabellos un poco alborotados, su mirada negra con un toque de picardía y su encantadora y seductora sonrisa que hacía que aquellas mariposas revoloteasen juguetonamente en su interior.

-lamento la tardanza Yusei…

-no hay problema pequeña…-dijo sin dejar de contemplarla haciéndola sonrojar-…te ves muy hermosa…

"_**¡¡¡kyaaa!!!"**_

-m-muchas gracias…-susurró apenada con un tierno sonrojo sobre sus mejillas-…y… ¿A dónde me piensas llevar…?

El castaño sonrió con galantería-…tengo pensado ir a ver una película, luego llevarte a comer a un hermoso restaurante, dar un paseo por los alrededores y por último dejarte sana y salva en tu casa…-contestó mientras colocaba su brazo por encima de sus hombros atrayéndola hacia si

-veo que tienes todo planificado…-rió-… ¿y que película veremos…?

-eso es elección de la señorita…no quiero que piense que yo manejo todo…

-pues la señorita agradece que el caballero no maneje todo…

Ambos rieron de buena gana mientras comenzaban a caminar hasta el cine, ignorando la mirada de los shinobis que observaban todo desde lo alto de un edificio.

-¿de que estarán hablando…?-preguntó curioso el kitsune mientras se asomaba sin sigilo

El Uchiha golpeó su cabeza son fuerza hundiéndola para que se ocultase-…procura mantenerte abajo idiota…-masculló-… ¿a caso quieres que nos descubran…?

-ese tal Yusei es un jounnin, pero ignora que nosotros poseemos habilidades ANBUS-dijo despreocupado el peliplateado mirando la escena sin preocupación alguna por ocultarse

Naruto sonrió con arrogancia-… ¿y que esperabas del equipo del próximo Hokage Kakashi-sensei…?

-déjense de tonterías y vayamos tras ellos…-musitó el moreno ya cansado de las idioteces de sus compañeros-…además aún no nos has dicho que es lo siguiente que debemos hacer Kakashi…

El aludido sonrió para luego mirarlo con cierta malicia-…In-te-rrup-cio-nes…

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Un leve escalofrío pasó por su espalda. Miró buscando al causante de su nerviosismo haciendo una mueca al darse cuenta que no había nada…negó con levedad mientras seguía mirando la cartelera con fastidio.

¿Por qué siempre le hacían decidir…? ¿Y por que siempre estrenaban películas que eran-según su criterio-o muy aburridas, o muy infantiles, o muy fastidiosas, o muy tenebrosas…?

"_**elige una de terror…"**_

_-¿terror…? ¿Otra vez…?_

"_**jejeje sí…."**_

_-¿a que se debe esa risa picarona…?_

"_**A que bajo la oscuridad puedes portarte mal**__**…**_-la kunoichi se sonrojó-…_**piénsalo "oh Yusei-kun tengo mucho miedo" te abrazas a su cuello…y el te corresponde por lo que tu aprovechas para besarlo…y…"**_

-ya entendí…-musitó roja como un tomate-…entonces de terror será…

"_**jajaja**__**ja no sabía que mis argumentos fuesen tan poderosos… ¿o mas bien serán las hormonas?"**_

-deja en paz mis hormonas…-masculló peligrosamente

-¿Sakura…?-llamó el castaño sonriente acercándose a ella con unas palomitas y refrescos-… ¿te has decidido ya…?

-si…

Caminó hasta la boletería y compró dos entradas para la película. Curiosamente esta estaba a punto de comenzar. Entregó los boletos mientras ayudaba al jounnin a subir las cosas hasta la sala. Entraron a esta a oscuras a penas tanteando las escalinatas para posarse al final en la penúltima fila. Aquella junto con la ultima se hallaban vacías por lo que no incomodarían a los que estaban de antes esperando. Se sentaron bromeando con levedad hasta que la película comenzó.

Esta vez debía admitir que sí estaba asustada. Tragó con dolor expectante a que la chica que estaba en la pantalla abriese la puerta…

"_**¡¡no, no Meiko no entres a esa habitación!! ¡¡Allí está el fantasma de Ryu!!"**_

Dio un brinco cuando la chica-que había cambiado de opinión-daba la media vuelta, justo en esos instantes la puerta se abría y unos brazos la atrapaban arrastrándola al interior. Se ocultó en el pecho del jounnin quien la miró con diversión, pasó su brazo por su espalda y comenzó a acariciarla para que se relajase.

-solo es una película preciosa…-susurró-…nada va a pasarte…

La pelirosa se sonrojó, pero no se movió ni un centímetro. Se acurrucó en su pecho sonriendo. El castaño bajó la mirada devolviéndole la sonrisa. Ella aprovechó esa instancia, estaba acortando la distancia de sus labios pero algo los distrajo.

-¿disculpen…?-habló la voz de una jovencita, al menos eso fue lo que ella pudo notar por la descarada vestimenta, puesto que su rostro no podía verlo por la falta de luz

-¿sí…?-dijo el castaño con una forzada sonrisa

-¿esta ocupado aquel asiento…?-apuntó el lugar que la kunoichi estaba ocupando

La pelirosa sintió que una vena se marcaba sobre su sien-…pues…

-¡oh perfecto…!

La chica se encaminó hasta el asiento dejándose caer sobre las piernas de la pelirosa, la cual de un rápido movimiento se cambió de lugar antes que la voluptuosa humanidad de la chica cayera sobre ella.

Sus nudillos se crisparon…esto era realmente insólito. La había visto, y sin más se había sentado en su lugar…la había corrido del lado de Yusei.

El castaño dejó escapar un suspiro, se levantó mientras con respeto le pedía permiso a la mujer para así colocarse al lado de la chica. La adolescente miró la pantalla para luego de un rápido movimiento tomar el cuello del chico y esconder su rostro sobre el pecho de este.

-¡¡¡AHHHHHHH!!! ¡¡¡UN FANTASMA!!!-gritó histérica provocando silbidos y abucheos de indignación

Sakura apretó los puños colérica para luego desviar la mirada furiosa-…perfecto…-musitó llena de ira mientras se cruzaba de brazos

"_**¡¡¡sueltalo maldita zorra!! ¡¡shannaro!!"**_

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Salió del lugar echa una fiera. Echaba chispas por sus ojos jades mientras pasaban por su mente mil maneras para deshacerse de aquella mujer…maldita criaja, cada vez que aparecía cualquier cosa, lo más ínfimo, la loca gritaba llena de pánico agarrándose del cuello del jounnin, quien por más que lo intentaba no podía deshacerse del poderoso agarre, era como si aquella mujer tuviese la fuerza de un elefante.

Él castaño la alcanzó mientras se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo, sabía que estaba molesta, y era totalmente comprensible. Suspiró y luego sonrió de buena gana. La abrazó por la espalda mientras le susurraba al oído.

-no te enojes…te aseguro que el restauran te gustará…

La chica arqueó una ceja-… ¿no quieres que llevemos a tu _amiguita_?

Yusei se largó a reír-... ¿no me vas a decir que estas celosa verdad…?

-¡¡por su puesto que no!! ¿Por quien me tomas…? No soy tan estúpida para rebajarme a eso…

-¿entonces…?

-pues te veías muy cómodo con esa niñata…-masculló

"_**¡¡¡no hacías nada por deshacerte de su agarre Shannaro!!"**_

-no seas tontita…-rió mientras besaba su mejilla-…no voy a cambiarte por una cabeza hueca como ella…

Sakura la miró d soslayo-… ¿seguro que no prefieres irte con _esa_…?

-mas seguro de que el cielo es azul…

La kunoichi sonrió mientras se apoyaba sobre su pecho. Bueno, ahora podían aprovechar para aclarar por fin su situación. Comenzaron a andar mientras que a lo lejos la chica los miraba con cierta ofuscación…había echo todo eso para nada… vio al moreno y al peliplateado acercarse con cautela.

-¿y bien dobe…?

La chica desapareció ante un puff dándole paso al rubio quien se cruzó de brazos ofuscado-…nada, al principio pensé que Sakura-chan lo mandaría a volar pero al parecer Yusei la convenció de que no fue su culpa…

Sasuke los vio marcharse con una sonrisa sobre sus labios. Gruñó maldiciones mientras miraba al peliplateado quien negaba con lentitud y desagrado.

Tercera fase fallida.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**1****5:45 P.M**

**Fase cuatro: Accidentes**

Lo vieron caminar de un lado a otro, echando chispas por sus orbes negros. Ambos shinobis dejaron escapar un suspiro de cansancio mientras que el rubio miraba hasta donde la pareja se encontraba intercambiando saliva-así fue como lo describió el moreno-aquello lo hizo reír.

Se dejó caer sobre el suelo mirando el cielo con cierta irritación, su plan no estaba funcionando como pensaron, pero aún quedaba tres fases por cumplir y estas eran definitivas. Nuevamente observó al moreno quien no dejaba de maldecir y suspiró suplicándoles a los dioses que los ayudasen a finalizar la misión con éxito.

Sasuke miró hasta donde estaba la kunoichi quien reía con levedad y un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas, sintió que su sangre hervía de rabia. Desvió la mirada para centrarla en el peliplateado quien estaba entretenido en su libro, riéndose de vez en cuando con alguna desventura de los protagonistas.

Se acercó a zancadas arrebatándole el dichoso objeto-que debía admitir le tenía arto-para lanzarlo lejos, el hombre lo miró con cierta irritación.

-¿y ahora qué…?-masculló claramente molesto el menor de los Uchiha

Debían actuar rápido o el mismo no aguantaría sus instintos asesinos…

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Kya! :D

Aquí estoy con otro capitulo de mi historia chicas!!

Jajaja

Ojala que haya sido de su agrado, esta es la primera parte…asi que las dejar´en suspenso para la proxima jejeje :P

Les dejo un beso a cada una y mil agradecimientos por sus comentarios!! :D

Estoy sumamente feliz al saber que seguían mi fic

Les deseo un buen y agradable fin de semana ^^

Se despide atentamente…

__NinfaOscura__


	20. Saboteadores de citas II

**Tres hombres y una Kunoichi**

De antemano está decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y que esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro :) solo por mera entretención.

Aclaraciones:

-blablablablaà los personajes hablan

"_**blablabla"**__**à**__**Inner de Sakura**_

_Pensamientos_

_-----flash back----_

_--------------- cambio de escena_

Si más que decir….espero les guste mi historia :D

**********************************************************************

_**Capítulo X**__**X: **_**Saboteadores de citas II**

_**15:45 P.M**_

_**Fase cuatro: Accidentes**_

_Lo vieron caminar de un lado a otro, echando chispas por sus orbes negros. Ambos shinobis dejaron escapar un suspiro de cansancio mientras que el rubio miraba hasta donde la pareja se encontraba intercambiando saliva-así fue como lo describió el moreno-aquello lo hizo reír._

_Se dejó caer sobre el suelo mirando el cielo con cierta irritación, su plan no estaba funcionando como pensaron, pero aún quedaba tres fases por cumplir y estas eran definitivas. Nuevamente observó al moreno quien no dejaba de maldecir y suspiró suplicándoles a los dioses que los ayudasen a finalizar la misión con éxito._

_Sasuke miró hasta donde estaba la kunoichi quien reía con levedad y un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas, sintió que su sangre hervía de rabia. Desvió la mirada para centrarla en el peliplateado quien estaba entretenido en su libro, riéndose de vez en cuando con alguna desventura de los protagonistas._

_Se acercó a zancadas arrebatándole el dichoso objeto-que debía admitir le tenía arto-para lanzarlo lejos, el hombre lo miró con cierta irritación._

_-¿y ahora qué…?-masculló claramente molesto el menor de los Uchiha_

_Debían actuar rápido o el mismo no aguantaría sus instintos asesinos…_

_///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

Entraron al lugar con una tenue sonrisa sobre sus labios. Estaban felices a pesar de aquel suceso en el cine. La pelirosa admiró el lugar con fascinación, un restaurante elegante, con toques medievales pero con cierta modernidad, tan tenue que era casi imperceptible. El sol se colaba por los inmensos ventanales del techo, llenando el lugar del color tierra de los cristales. Las mesas eran de madera fina y delicada, los cubiertos eran de plata fina…

La kunoichi tragó con dificultad, ahora que se daba cuenta el lugar se veía bastante costoso. Miró al jounnin con cierta timidez y preocupación. Este al notar su incomodidad arqueó una ceja interrogantes, ella soltó un leve suspiro.

-¿sucede algo preciosa…? ¿No te gustó el lugar…? Porque si es así podemos irnos…

-n-no, no es eso Yusei…-susurró apenas audible mirando el lugar con aprensión -… pues…yo… este lugar es magnífico pero…

Antes de que pudiese terminar un mesero se acercó a ellos para tomar su orden. La chica lo observó con detenimiento. Aquel hombre cubría su rostro por completo con una mascara y unos anteojos de sol gigantescos…eso era sospechoso.

Yusei sonrió ante la mueca de desconfianza de la chica. Tomó su mano apretándola con levedad para que se calmase y sonrió al hombre quien hizo un leve gesto en son de saludo.

-gracias…tráenos lo de siempre Hotaro…-dijo con un tono ameno y amigable

El mesero asintió, le hizo una leve reverencia a la chica y se encaminó a la cocina para ordenar el pedido del castaño.

Sakura observó a su acompañante interrogante, este soltó una leve carcajada.

-el es un amigo de infancia…crecimos juntos, incluso estuvo en la academia y en el mismo equipo…

-¿Qué le sucedió…?

La mirada oscura se ensombreció con levedad-…un día nos encomendaron una misión, era de Rango A…-tragó para luego aclararse la garganta, podía notarse su incomodidad-…todo marchaba bien pero…-hizo una larga pausa provocando una intensa presión en el pecho de la pelirosa-…hubo una emboscada…el palacio del príncipe a quien debíamos proteger fue incendiado…nuestro equipo hizo de todo por salvar a los que se encontraban en su interior, pero ninguno se percató de que el príncipe había vuelto para recuperar la espada de su difunto padre…ninguno excepto Hotaro…se adentró al lugar en llamas sin la protección necesaria…además era nuestra primera misión de ese tipo…-miró en dirección hace donde minutos antes su ex compañero se había marchado-… el príncipe salió un poco quemado diciendo que Hotaro aún estaba en el interior, que una gran viga le había caído encima y no podía salir…me adentré con rapidez y utilicé todos los jutsus de agua que pude recordar…-musitó con un tono lúgubre-…cuando lo encontré su cuerpo estaba envuelto en llamas, de inmediato utilicé un jutsu para apagar el fuego que lo estaba consumiendo…milagrosamente se mantuvo con vida…pero su cuerpo estaba completamente quemado…su rostro quedó totalmente desfigurado…-tragó con dificultad al darse cuenta que su voz se quebraba

La ojijade entrecerró sus ojos, tomó la mano del castaño y la apretó con levedad, este la miró para luego sonreír con dulzura. Le devolvió el gesto, manteniendo sus manos entrelazadas por encima de la mesa y sonriendo de manera cómplice…se estaban conociendo, estaban comenzando a hacer que la confianza entre ambos creciera…

-gracias por contarme esto…sé que debe ser difícil para ti…

El chico sonrió con amargura-…no se lo había contado a nadie ¿Sabes…?

Sakura sonrió, miró al chico que minutos antes les había tomado la orden. Llevó a la mesa los platos para luego retirarse del lugar haciendo leves reverencias.

La kunoichi carraspeó al darse cuenta que estaban en el momento justo para plantear sus dudas…estaban en confianza y era lo mejor para ambos…debían aclarar su situación antes de seguir adelante.

-Yusei…-susurró un poco insegura

-¿Qué sucede…?-preguntó mientras comenzaba a comer

"_**¡¡valor Sakurita, valor!!"**_

-¿Yusei…que somos….?

El chico dejó de comer abruptamente para mirarla interrogante-… ¿disculpa…?-preguntó confuso

-¿Qué…qué somos…? Porque…bueno…no tengo muy claro…que…

El chico dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro-… ¿Qué crees qué somos preciosa…?

Ella se sonrojó-…pues…no estoy segura…-musitó bajando la mirada-…porque, mantenemos una relación como…

-¿de novios…?-preguntó divertido mirándola con picardía

Ella asintió con timidez-…pero apenas…llevamos conociéndonos un par de semanas…y…es muy pronto decir que…_somos novios_…-dijo lo último en un susurro apenas audible

El jounnin se enderezó mientras posaba un dedo sobre su barbilla meditando. Tenía que admitir que lo que ella decía era verdad…apenas si llevaban conociéndose un par de semanas y eso no los convertía en novios…la miró mientras dejaba escapar una leve risilla nerviosa. Ella lo miró interrogante por lo que el se calmó para plantear una posible respuesta…

-tienes razón…en realidad es muy pronto para decir que tenemos algo serio como un noviazgo, puesto que…

-es muy rápido y…solo nos demuestra que hay atracción física…en realidad no nos conocemos para entablar una relación de esa índole…-planteó la chica bajando la mirada con cierta vergüenza

-hay química entre los dos…-continuó el castaño-…y te reitero que tienes razón…no nos conocemos lo suficiente…pero…-posó su mano sobre la de la chica-…quiero que lo intentemos Sakura…-la pelirosa lo miró con asombro y sonrojo-…por primera vez una mujer me causa el efecto que tú me has causado…los deseos de protegerla, de hacerla sentir segura y que pueda confiar en mi…y a la vez entregarle mi alma entera para solo ver su sonrisa…-Sakura bajó la mirada avergonzada-…sé que es pronto para decir te amo…puede que esté en un error, puesto que realmente no estoy claro de lo que siento por ti…solo sé que mientras mi mente comienza a despejarse, quiero permanecer a tu lado y que me des la oportunidad de desplazar a aquel idiota que tantas lágrimas te ha hecho derramar-ella alzó a mirada en son de protesta pero el no dejó que dijese nada-…no lo niegues Sakura sé que aún estas enamorada de Uchiha…y no te culpo por eso…-apretó su mano con levedad, ella lo miró-…no sé que pasará entre nosotros más adelante…quizás logre conseguir mi cometido de borrar por completo de tu mente y de tu corazón el recuerdo de Uchiha…quizás terminemos siendo buenos amigos o simplemente terminemos siendo dos personas que se cruzaron por un mismo camino y que luego quedan en el olvido…pero hasta que eso no ocurra, quiero que lo intentemos…dame una oportunidad y te seguro que no te defraudaré…

"_**¡¡Kya!! ¡¡Yusei-kun **__**es tan lindo…!!"**_

Su mirada jade se cristalizó, bajó el rostro mientras se tragaba un leve sollozo asintiendo con levedad-…sí…

El jounnin se levantó para colocarse a su lado abrazándola con ternura-…gracias…-susurró cerrando los ojos aspirando el sueva aroma de sus cabellos

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sasuke torció la boca mientras desviaba la mirada con frustración. No habían tenido oportunidad alguna para poder sabotear al idiota que se mantenía igual que sanguijuela abrazando a la chica. Miró a los shinobis quienes miraban a la gente que comía con cierta envidia, a pesar de todo, debía admitir que también tenía hambre…suspiró derrotado mientras le hacía un gesto al camarero.

-pidan lo que quieran…-masculló mirando a sus compañeros-…y de paso pidan algo para mí…

Se levantó ignorando los gritillos alegres de ambos hombres. Rodó los ojos mientras se dirigía al baño que estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia…recorrió el lugar con la mirada para luego soltar un suspiro. Era un sitio que se notaba caro, pero al menos mantenía la fortuna Uchiha –que no le agradaba gastar en lo absoluto, puesto que deseaba mantener aquel dinero para cuando pudiese restablecer su clan-…por ende prefería pagar las cuentas con el sueldo de las misiones que todos ganaban, además era lo justo, estaban viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

Entró al baño y caminó hasta el lavabo. Miró su reflejo en el pequeño espejo para luego hacer una mueca… ¿por que estaba haciendo todo esto…?

-¿Qué me has hecho pequeña bruja…?-masculló golpeando el mármol del lavamanos agrietándolo

La sangre caía por sus nudillos, no le dio mayor importancia. Se lavó la herida y de paso se mojó el cabello y tras la nuca. Salió del lugar procurando que la pareja no lo viera. Llegó a la mesa haciendo una mueca al darse cuenta que sus compañeros pidieron un banquete…el rodó los ojos quizás no debió decir que pidiesen lo que quisieran.

Se dejó caer con pesadez pasando por desapercibido las miradas divertidas de ambos hombres, cuando lo notó ya era un poco tarde…un leve gritillo captó su atención, miró tras su espalda y sonrió al ver al idiota de Yusei empapado y totalmente cubierto de langostas vivas… miró a ambos shinobis que sonreían cómplices para luego soltar una leve risa.

-por lo visto en este lugar tienen productos bastante frescos…-dijo burlón el rubio sonriendo de igual forma

Kakashi alzó su pequeño vaso de sake acompañado de Naruto, esperando a que el moreno participase. Sasuke sonrió mientras alzaba también su vaso y brindaban por lo sucedido…

Cuarta fase completa…

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Lo miró de reojo tratando se aguantar la leve risilla nerviosa que deseaba escapar de sus labios, no es que le provocara gracia lo que pasó, pero sí le producía gracia verle aquella cara de niño consentido luego de ser regañado, y con leves marcas rojas por las tenazas de las langostas.

Tragó con dolor para así atorarse con la risa explosiva que amenazaba con salirse. Se veía tan mono…

"_**¿no te parece que han pasado muchas cosas extrañas…?"**_

_-¿a que te refieres…?_

Su inner soltó sus suspiro-…_** "primero lo del baño, curiosamente justo cuando estabas más retrazada a TODOS les dio por ocupar el baño…-**_Sakura hizo un leve gesto-…_**segundo la interrupción de Sasuke…es OBVIO que nos quería seducir…"**_

-_¿de que hablas? No seas mensa…_

Su inner la ignoró-… _**"tercero la chica del cine, curiosamente a pesar de que no le vimos la cara se me hizo bastante conocida su voz…"**_

_-__ ahora que lo dices no me había percatado…_

"_**y ahora último esto de las langostas…¡¡ ¿Cómo explicas que dejasen caer más de diez langostas vivas sobre Yusei-kun?!!**_

Ahora que lo decía, era verdad. Toda la cita había sido prácticamente un fiasco, como si alguien intentara sabotearla. Miró tras su espalda, con ojo de águila dejando que el castaño se adelantara un poco. Centró su atención en un edificio lejano, entrecerró sus ojos al vislumbrar un leve destello de plata… ¿A caso era…?

-¿sucede algo…?-preguntó el jounnin abrazándola por la espalda

Ella negó con levedad-…no es nada, descuida

Siguieron caminado en silencio. La ojijade volvió a mirar hacia atrás haciendo una mueca para luego negar con levedad.

_-no creo que sean capaces de hacer algo como esto…__-_pensó para retomar el ritmo que llevaba el castaño, quien ahora mantenía un tenue sonrisa

_///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

**1****7:20 P.M**

**Fase cinco: Hombres pervertidos**

-¿Qué es lo que más odian las mujeres…?

Preguntó el peliplateado mirando a sus ex alumnos quienes se mantenían expectantes a los movimientos de la pareja. Sasuke lo miró mientras se encogía de hombros.

-no sé…quizás les molesta que no las tomen en cuenta…-musitó al recordar los insistentes acosos de la pelirosa cuando eran gennins

-si, tienes algo de razón…-dijo el peliplateado colocando su mano en la barbilla-…pero hay otra cosa que las mujeres odian de sobremanera…y sobretodo Sakura…

El rubio lo miró sonriente por el alcohol aún no procesado-… ¿y que sería Kakashi-sensei…?

-a los pervertidos…-sentenció sonriente

El moreno rió con levedad…si era eso, iba a ser sencillo que el idiota de Yusei terminase con el pie de la kunoichi marcado en el trasero. Solo necesitaba que _algo_ le diese un _empujoncito_ en el momento preciso para _caer_ en el _lugar equivocado_.

Miró al kitsune quien sonreía con torpeza, no estaba en condiciones para hacerlo…luego miró al peliplateado quien no necesitó mayores explicaciones, además, ¿Quién mejor para aquel trabajo que el hombre que ha leído la edición completa de Icha-icha Paradise? Kakashi asintió con rapidez. Se acercó al borde del edificio y desapareció ante su vista.

El Uchiha alzó su mirada aspirando el leve aroma de la tarde…¡¡quizás ahora por fin podría decirle adiós al imbécil de Yusei!!

-por cierto dobe…-masculló para ver a su mareado amigo. Naruto lo miró aún sonriente-… ¿de donde sacaron las langostas…?

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Observó a la pareja desde lo alto de un edificio. Podía notar la ofuscación del castaño y la diversión contenida de la kunoichi…

Sonrió con picardía tras su mascara, mientras desaparecía del lugar y reaparecía entre los follajes de un roble. Vio que ambos jóvenes llegaron hasta la banqueta de la plaza y se dejaron caer sobre ella, sonriendo con levedad.

Con sigilo de ANBU se colocó tras la pareja, a una distancia tan corta que llegaba a incomodar, pero al mantener oculta su presencia, ninguno de los dos se percató. Agradecía que justo en esos momentos el chico mantuviera apoyada la mano sobre la banca, a tan poca distancia del muslo de la kunoichi. Ella distraía comenzó a mirar los alrededores…perfecto.

Tragó con cierta dificultad y culpabilidad…no es que deseara hacerlo, pero todo era en base a su misión. Por una pequeña hendidura donde su mano cabía a la perfección, tocó el muslo de la chica con descaro sobresaltándola. Sacó la mano enseguida mientras escuchaba un fuerte "plaf" que estremeció el lugar.

El castaño miró a la pelirosa consternado ¿Por qué le había golpeado?

Sakura tenía sus mejillas poderosamente sonrojadas y la furia escapada por sus ojos jades…

"_**¡¡¡shaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! ¡¡Yusei-kun no**__**s acaba de tocar el trasero!! ¡¡Es un…!!"**_

-¡¡eres un pervertido…!!-masculló desilusionada mientras volteaba dispuesta a irse

Él ojinegro la miró sin entender-… ¿pero que hice Sakura…?

Se acercó a ella con rapidez para exigirle una explicación. Kakashi rió al ver que esta se negaba rotundamente a aceptar cualquier excusa que el chico pudiese darle, pero su risa había sido bastante sobre lo recomendado captando la atención de ambos jóvenes quienes se acercaron a ver quien estaba detrás de la banca que hacia segundos estaban ocupando.

El peliplateado alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo, escapando justo al instante que se asomaban a ver, pero sí dejando en evidencia que alguien había estado allí…había dejado unas huellas sobre el fango-gran error para un ex ANBU-se dijo para si en son de reproche mientras desaparecía del lugar frustrado…

Sobre la copa de un árbol vio como la chica le pedía disculpas al jounnin quien le hacía gestos para que no se preocupase. Ella lo abrazó insistiendo en sus disculpas, mientras el tomaba su rostro con delicadeza y besaba suavemente sus labios para luego sonreír.

Quinta fase del plan fallida…

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Su furia podía captarse através de sus orbes negros. ¡¡ ¿Cómo Kakashi había fallado en algo así…?!! ¿No que era un experto?

Naruto negó con levedad mientras dejaba escapar un fastidiado suspiro para luego mirar a ambos hombres.

-¿y que haremos ahora…?-musitó posando su mirada en el peliplateado

El hombre posó una mano sobre su barbilla-…pues no estoy seguro Naruto…

-yo tengo una sugerencia…-masculló tétricamente el moreno

-no vale matarlo teme…

-hmp…

Hatake rodó los ojos con diversión para luego golpear su palma con entusiasmo captando la atención de los shinobis.

Caminó hasta el extremo del edificio observando a la pareja que seguía conversando en el lugar. Vio como el castaño le hacía un gesto a la chica y esta asentía…se levantaron y comenzaron a andar en dirección a la mansión Uchiha.

-interrogaciones…-susurró sonriente

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**20****:50 P.M**

**Fase seis: Interrogatorios**

Ninguno de los dos entendía porque de repente su ex sensei les había obligado a volver con tanta urgencia a la mansión. Solo se había echado a correr diciendo que era lo mejor que podían hacer y que de seguro aquello que tenía en mente sí iba a funcionar.

Habían pasado cinco minutos en silencio, esperando a que el hombre dijese algo, este simplemente se adentró a la casa dirigiéndose a la sala.

Sasuke y Naruto lo siguieron con la mirada para luego observarlo interrogante. Kakashi al notarlo sonrió…

-díganme muchachos… ¿que es lo que más detestan las chicas cuando un chico las invita a salir...?-preguntó triunfal el jounnin mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sofá tomando su icha-icha

Uchiha arqueó una ceja-…déjate de rodeos y dinos ¿Por qué estamos aquí…?

-primero contesta mi pregunta…

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio para luego musitar entre dientes-…no tengo idea…

-que sus padres y/o familiares interroguen a sus parejas…

El rubio miró a Hatake con cara llena de confusión. Antes de que pudiese decir algo, un ruido proveniente de la entrada del jardín se escuchó. Los tres se miraron para luego mirar la entrada principal. Kakashi sonrió para luego levantarse y echarse a caminar hasta la puerta…

-ustedes solo síganme la corriente…

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

La ojijade depositó un dulce beso sobre los labios del castaño, quien sonrió de manera torpe. Se miraron por breves instantes antes de poder articular palabra.

-entonces ¿quedamos en eso verdad…?

Ella asintió-…por el momento no le daremos un nombre formal a esto…

-pero eso no significa que podamos estar con otras personas…

-jajaja…de acuerdo…lo intentaré…-rió la pelirosa besándolo de nuevo

Se mantuvieron así por breves instantes. Basándose y riendo de vez en cuando al recordar los sucesos del día…ambos se sentían cómodos con el otro, se sentían de cierta manera, acompañados y entendidos.

La chica se abrazó fuertemente a su cuello riendo y bromeando…hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose los desconcertó.

-¡¡oh pero miren quines están aquí…!-dijo Kakashi en un tono extraño

Sakura se separó del castaño riendo nerviosamente-…ho-hola Kakashi-sensei…

-que gusto volver a verlo Kakashi-san…-dijo el joven extendiendo su mano en son de saludo

El hombre simplemente sonrió tras su mascara mientras abría la puerta por completo y les hacía un gesto para que entrasen. La kunoichi rió nerviosa para luego posar su mirada en el castaño quien asintió con levedad…hizo una mueca cuando vio a su ex sensei ¿Por qué tenía la impresión de que nada bueno saldría de esto…?

Entraron a la mansión, la chica tomó la mano del ojinegro para conducirlo a la sala seguido por el peliplateado quien sonreía de manera burlona…¡¡ahora sí que se iba a reír…!

Su mirada jade se depositó en la figura de los dos jóvenes que estaban atentos a la televisión. Sintió que un escalofría le recorrió la espalda…había algo raro en todo aquello.

Ambos jóvenes miraron al chico. Sasuke no pudo ocultar su mueca de fastidio, mientras que Uzumaki sonreía de manera amena.

-¿Qué tal Yusei…?

-hola Naruto…-miró al moreno quien se mantenía mirando el televisor-…buenas tardes Uchiha…

-hmp…

Sakura lo miró con reproche para luego hacerle un gesto al castaño para que tomase asiento. Se encaminó a la cocina, sin antes preguntarles a sus compañeros si deseaban comer algo…curiosamente todos dijeron que sí. Ella soltó un suspiro cansado para luego adentrarse a la cocina.

Esperaron un par de segundos para luego mirar al jounnin que mantenía su vista fija en dirección a donde la chica se había marchado.

-¿Cómo estuvo su cita…?-preguntó divertido el peliplateado

Yusei sonrió-…un tanto…un verdadero fiasco…-masculló derrotado-…pero, con Sakura a mi lado todo eso no me importó en lo absoluto…

-no me digas…-susurró entre dientes Uchiha mirando la televisión

Escucharon los pasos de la kunoichi acercándose hasta donde se encontraban, el hombre sonrió de manera juguetona…ahora sí comenzaría la diversión.

Sakura se dejó caer en el gran sillón donde se hallaba su pareja, para luego mirar a los que se encontraban en la sala.

-acabo de poner a hervir agua…así que cuando la tetera hierva comenzaré a preparar algo para comer…

-oh perfecto Sakura…-el peliplateado sonrió-…justo a tiempo para que participes en la charla…-miró al castaño-… ¿dime Yusei cuantas novias has tenido…?

El chico se crispó-… ¿Por qué quiere saber…?

Sasuke notó el tono nervioso que este utilizaba, eso no le dio buena espina. Naruto sonrió al darse cuenta de las intenciones de su ex sensei. Miró al joven jounnin el cual comenzaba a sudar con levedad…

-¡¡vamos no seas tímido…!! ¡De seguro a Sakura-chan le interesará saber cuantas chicas ha habido antes que ella…!

-Naru-baka…-susurró peligrosamente la kunoichi para luego mirar al jounnin

-pues…las suficientes…

La pelirosa entrecerró los ojos-… ¿podrías dar un numero por favor…?

Yusei rió con nerviosismo-…bueno, en realidad…no he llevado la cuenta…

-¡oh significa que son muchas…!-prosiguió con falso asombro Hatake-…por lo que podemos suponer que tu ya lo haz hecho ¿no…?

Un silencio sepulcral se situó en el lugar. El hombre carraspeó incómodo ante las atentas miradas de los que allí se encontraban. Sakura hizo una mueca intentando contener la curiosidad…miró a sus compañeros los cuales se mostraban bastante interesados en la posible respuesta de su acompañante. Antes de que pudiese decir algo para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, el sonido de la tetera resonó en todo el lugar.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración para levantarse e ir a preparar todo…en realidad no deseba escuchar la respuesta del castaño.

Yusei se removió incómodo intentando mantenerse tranquilo…siempre que se trataba de su vida amorosa, tendía a turbarse por lo que el nerviosismo terminaba por frustrarle todo.

-no creo que eso sea de su incumbencia…-masculló un tanto molesto

-claro que nos importa…-dijo Hatake en un tono tan frío que hasta Uzumaki y Uchiha se asustaron-…puesto que si es así, intentaras engatusar a Sakura para que acceda a acostarse contigo…

Yusei la miró furibundo-… ¿de que mierda me está hablando…? ¡¡Jamás podría obligarla a hacer algo que no quiera!!

-ese cuento funciona solo para las mujeres Yusei...-prosiguió el peliplateado-…pero no con nosotros…

Se mantuvieron en silencio, un silencio incómodo y lleno de tensión. Yusei apretó los puños con furia mientras se levantaba del lugar con rapidez. Se echó a caminar hasta la cocina pero la voz de Uchiha lo detuvo.

-arrancas cuando estas acorralado…interesante…

El castaño lo miró de soslayo-…no soy como tú Uchiha

-por supuesto que no…-masculló el moreno sonriente-…puesto que tú eres un cobarde…

-ja…mira quien habla de cobardía…-rió irónico

-explícate…

-por favor Uchiha no nos pisemos la capa entre superhéroes…-volteó a mirar a los tres shinobis con autosuficiencia-… ¿me creen tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta de que pretenden…?

-no sabemos de que hablas…-dijo Hatake sonriendo

-les diré una cosa…Sakura será mía y por mucho que intenten asustarme, intimidarme o bien dejarme mal… nada hará que me aparte de ella y no pueda conseguir lo que quiero…y tú Uchiha…-miró al moreno quien entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente-…date por vencido… la has perdido…Sakura no quiere saber nada más de ti

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula con fuerza ¿Cómo mierda se atrevía a hablar de la chica como si se tratase de un burdo objeto? De un salto se colocó de pie pero antes de poder hacer algo la figura de Kakashi se interpuso entre ambos hombres. Los miró de manera amenazante advirtiéndoles que no hicieran estupideces…pocos segundos después la figura de la chica se hizo presente. Miró a los jóvenes cuya tensión era evidente por lo que frunció el ceño.

-¿sucede algo…?

Yusei sonrió mientras negaba-…no preciosa…pero debo irme…recordé que mañana tengo algo importante que hacer…

-oh…bien…

El castaño aprovechó esa instancia. Se acercó a la pelirosa para depositar un tierno beso sobre sus labios, aumentando la furia del vengador, quien era sujetado disimuladamente por Kakashi y vigilado por el rubio. Se separó con lentitud mostrando una sonrisa de superioridad para luego despedirse.

-te dejo en la entrada…

-no es necesario preciosa…conozco el camino…-se encaminó hasta la entrada de la casa pero sin antes mirar d manera retadora a los hombres que allí se encontraban-…nos vemos…

El sonido de la puerta se dejó escuchar. Sakura soltó un suspiro lleno de cansancio y alivio. La tensión era tanta que la llegaba a asfixiar. Miró a los shinobis los cuales se mantenían con la mirada sobre la puerta…como si pensasen que en cualquier momento el chic volviese y ellos estuviesen preparados para golpearlo.

Negó con levedad sonriendo ampliamente…

-¿tienen hambre…?

Los tres hombres la miraron para luego asentir…aunque en realidad toda el hambre se les había quitado en el preciso momento en que el idiota se les había enfrentado.

Sasuke miró de soslayo la puerta haciendo una mueca de frustración…si ese idiota pensaba que se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados estaba equivocado...y mucho menos si ya había dejado entre ver sus verdaderas intenciones…el no era imbécil…y sabía que aquel idiota haría de todo para conseguir acostarse con la pelirosa…pero ninguno de los tres lo iba a permitir…

-ni creas que te dejaré tocarle un pelo…-susurró tétricamente

-¿Sasuke…?-el moreno la miró-… ¿no vienes…?

-hmp…

-lo tomaré como un sí…

Uchiha sonrió con levedad mientras la seguía hasta la cocina…lo mejor era aparentar que todo estaba en calma. Quizás su plan no había funcionado del todo, pero sí habían descubierto las verdaderas intensiones del castaño…y eso la había echo exitosa…

Los tres se miraron para luego asentir con decisión...

Sexta fase completa…

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Jeje hola chicas como están?

Yo aquí me encuentro subiendo la segunda parte de este capitulo XD

Espero que haya sido de su agrado!

Les dejo muchos besos!

Y muchas gracias por sus comentarios…!

Nos estamos leyendo!

Se despide atentamente…

__NinfaOscura__


	21. ¿Embarazada?

**Tres hombres y una Kunoichi**

De antemano está decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y que esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro :) solo por mera entretención.

Aclaraciones:

-blablablablaà los personajes hablan

"_**blablabla"**__**à**__**Inner de Sakura**_

_Pensamientos_

_-----flash back----_

_--------------- cambio de escena_

Si más que decir….espero les guste mi historia :D

**********************************************************************

_**Capítulo XXI: ¿**_**Embarazada?**

Dos meses han pasado desde aquel molesto incidente… dos meses en los cuales ninguno ha logrado intervenir para poder proteger a la pelirosa quien día con día pareciese ser más feliz.

Siempre que alguno ideaba algún plan ingenioso que pudiese separar de una vez por todas a esos dos, algo pasaba frustrándolos de sobremanera…y además estaba el hecho de que la chica tenía más cuidado cada vez que se citaba con el jounnin, procurando nunca dar un punto de encuentro claro-o más bien NO dejar en claro si se iban a juntar-y ocultando su chakra cada vez que salía con él, por lo que sus planes debían mantenerse y realizarse siempre dentro de la mansión o cuando estuviesen en el campo de entrenamiento…además la chica había regresado al hospital, por lo que el castaño tendría más de alguna oportunidad de ir a visitarla, cosa que ellos no podían hacer puesto que se vería sospechoso…al menos cuando intentaron mandar constantemente al rubio para que la vigilase, la chica lo había magullado de tal manera que el torpe apenas si pudo arrastrarse hasta la mansión…

Pero fuera de eso, Uchiha aún no se rendía…por el contrario, siempre que tenía oportunidad de acorralarla en algún lugar lo hacía, pero ella siempre se las ingeniaba para escapar, pero no sin dejar en claro que este aún mantenía un gran poder sobre ella…eso al menos le daba a entender que no todo estaba perdido, y por más que Yusei lo intentase, Sakura no podía sacarlo al cien por ciento de sus pensamientos-además él tampoco iba a permitirlo-cosa que le daba esperanzas día con día…

Aquel día la kunoichi tenía el día libre, al igual que los shinobis puesto que la Hokage no los había llamado para realizar misión, así que habían decidido que se tomarían el día para poder a entrenar.

Desayunaban en silencio, un silencio un tanto incómodo puesto que la tensión que se respiraba entre los shinobis era asfixiante. La chica rodó los ojos al darse cuenta que aquello se estaba volviendo pan de cada día y que todo había comenzado desde aquel día en que el castaño se quedó a solas con ellos… ¿que había pasado…?

Dio un sorbo a su jugo mirando por encima del vaso a sus compañeros, los cuales de vez en cuando emitían gruñidos de frustración, como si quisiesen que se enterase de su mal humor.

"_**¿Qué crees que pasó aquella tarde…?"**_

_-no lo sé…__ninguno ha querido comentar nada de lo que hablaron con Yusei…_

"_**dah por supuesto que no lo van a hacer no seas tonta…"**_

_-¡¡oye cuidado a quien le dices tonta!!_

"_**ya, ya…lo importante ahora es tratar de…"**_

Antes de poder darle una posible solución el sonido del timbre-cosa que la kunoichi les obligó instalar-resonó en el lugar.

Los cuatro se miraron interrogantes. Sasuke suspiró derrotado al ver que todas las miradas se posaban en el, era su turno de abrir. Rodó los ojos mientras mascullaba algunas maldiciones dirigiéndose a abrir la dichosa puerta y dejar entrar al molesto que tocaba una y otra vez el maldito y chillón aparato que le producía jaqueca.

Abrió bruscamente para mirar con indiferencia a la chica que allí se encontraba. Arqueó una ceja al ver su notorio nerviosismo y su mirada llena de temor…

-_ni que fuese a matarla…-_pensó irritado-…Yamanaka

La rubia pegó un brinco-…bue-bueno días Sasuke…

-¿buscas a Sakura…?-preguntó sin rodeos

-¡¡si!! ¿Se encuentra?

El moreno asintió mientras le daba el paso para que entrase a la casa. La chica extrañamente cohibida ingresó al lugar mirando dudativa la maravillosa decoración, riendo al ver los notorios toques femeninos que la kunoichi rosa había logrado implementar en el lugar.

-está en la cocina…-dijo de pronto del ojinegro sacándola de sus vacilaciones para empezar a caminar

-gracias pero…-tragó-…yo la espero aquí…

El moreno se encogió de hombros-…como quieras…

Se encaminó hasta la cocina para mirar a la chica quien lo observaba interrogante. Se sentó en su silla con pesadez para luego darle un sorbo a su té, exasperando a la chica.

-Yamanaka…-musitó de pronto haciéndole un gesto para que fuese a verla

-¿Por qué no le dijiste que viniera?

-ella quiso esperarte en la entrada

Sakura entrecerró los ojos. Se levantó con rapidez para dirigirse hasta la entrada, no había motivo para que su amiga la visitase a la casa, algo tuvo que haberle pasado. Caminó pensando los posibles motivos por los cuales la rubia iría a verla tan temprano y mas encima ENTRASE a la casa de Uchiha…

La vio observar el piso avergonzada y perdida en sus pensamientos, aquello la angustió. Ino era una chica sumamente extrovertida algo realmente malo debía haberle pasado para que estuviese en ese estado. Tocó su hombro con preocupación provocándole un leve brinco a la chica quien la miró con angustia.

-¿Qué sucede Ino…?-preguntó preocupada

Los celestes ojos de la rubia se cristalizaron, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó al cuello de su amiga sollozando fuertemente-…Sa-Sakura….necesito tu ayuda…-balbuceó llena de desesperación

"_**¿Qué le habrá pasado a Ino-cerda…? ¡**__**Esta temblando!"**_

Sakura tomó los codos de su amiga para poder verla a la cara. Le acarició el cabello para que se calmara mientras le otorgaba una conciliadora sonrisa. La rubia sollozó con levedad para tratar de calmarse.

-cuéntame que sucedió…

Ino se sonó a duras penas- Sakura…cr-creo que…estoy embarazada…

La ojijade parpadeó confusa mientras que su inner dejaba escapar un gritillo histérico-_** "¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE????!!!!!"**_

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Su mirada pasaba de un extremo a otro de la habitación viendo como su amiga hacía un surco con sus pisadas sobre el inmaculado piso del baño. Caminó hasta la puerta que conectaba al cuarto del vengador y le puso seguro. Dejó escapar un suspiro para luego ir hasta su mochila y sacar una test de embarazo, se lo entregó a la rubia quien lo miró llena de temor.

La vio tragar con dificultad para luego tomar con sus manos temblorosas el objeto y mirarlo con desconfianza.

-avísame cuando hayas terminado…-dijo mientras se encaminaba hasta la salida

-¡¡no!!-se apresuró a decir Ino mientras la tomaba de la mano-…por favor…no me dejes sola…

Sakura suspiró-…de acuerdo…

Se mantuvo junto a la chica mientras esta sacaba de la caja el test. La ojijade comenzó a leer la simbología al reverso de la caja-a pesar de que se las sabía de memoria-para así darle privacidad a la rubia.

Una vez terminado, Ino se encaminó hasta el lavado y posó el objeto sobre este temerosa-por lo que prácticamente lo dejó caer-para luego alejarse como si fuese a explotar en cualquier minuto. Tragó con dolor mientras miraba a la pelirosa la cual le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

-¿ahora que…?-preguntó insegura acercándose a la chica

Sakura se encogió de hombros-…debemos esperar cinco minutos para poder ver el resultado…-le contestó mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera

-y-ya…

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Los tres salieron de la cocina hasta llegar a la sala, donde pensaron se hallaba la kunoichi hablando con la rubia, pero ninguna daba señales de haber estado allí.

Kakashi miró al moreno interrogante mientras este se encogía de hombros…

-quizás Ino-chan vino a buscar a Sakura-chan para que la ayudase con la florería…

-de haber sido así Sakura nos habría avisado…

Sasuke se gruñó mientras se encaminaba hasta la salida. Miró a sus compañeros y alzó una ceja interrogante.

-¿van a ir a entrenar o no…?

Los dos asintieron. Al fin y al cabo no tenía caso quedarse allí, además la chica sabía donde iban a estar por lo que no tendrían que preocuparse de que esta los estuviese buscando por toda la aldea.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

-¿Cuánto falta…?-preguntó por décima vez en menos de dos minutos la rubia mirando a su irritada amiga

Sakura volvió a mirar su reloj molesta-…tres minutos…-masculló

"_**¡¡vaya si que estas urgida cerda!!"**_

La ojijade dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro lleno de irritación. Sabía que su amiga mantenía una relación sexualmente activa con Sai pero por ende le había dado consejos, recomendaciones y hasta le había recetado los anticonceptivos para que el riesgo fuese menor...la miró interrogante ya predispuesta a contestar nuevamente la pregunta de su amiga quien se dejó caer con pesadez sobre la tasa mientras se tomaba la cabeza con desesperación, dejando entrever como su cuerpo temblaba y su mirada se llenaba de temor y confusión…

-¿Qué haré…? ¿Qué haré…?

-tranquilízate Ino…

-¡¡NO PUEDO SAKURA!! ¿¿NO SABES LO QUE ME PASARÁ SI LLEGO A ESTAR EMBARAZADA??

Haruno suspiró, claro que lo sabía…su padre la mataría y luego mataría al idiota que la había embarazado. Se levantó con lentitud para caminar hasta donde se hallaba Yamanaka. La abrazó por la espalda cobijándola como si de una madre se tratase. Ino se apoyó en su vientre dejando escapar leves sollozos.

-tengo miedo…-susurró apenas audible

"_**¡¡tuviste que pensarlo antes de descuidarte shannaro!!"**_

_-¡¡cállate!! ¡¿N__o ves que está nerviosa…?!_-gruñó mientras comenzaba a acariciar los cabellos de sus amiga-…tranquila...-le alzó el rostro mientras que con el pulgar le secaba las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir-…se que todo saldrá bien…

-¿Cómo lo sabes…?

-porque no estas sola…

-pero…

Sakura miró su reloj mientras entrecerraba los ojos con preocupación. Tocó los hombros de su amiga y le hizo un gesto hacia el lavabo. La rubia tragó con dolor, se levantó temblorosa y caminó indecisa…antes de llegar retrocedió un paso... Miró a la ojijade para luego salir corriendo.

-¡¡INO ESPERA…!!

Gritó corriendo detrás de la chica, olvidándose por completo del test.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Saltó entre los techos de las casas mirando con atención las calles, buscando la larga y hermosa cabellera rubia.

La vislumbró un poco más adelante. Apresuró el paso hasta que pudo alcanzarla, se posó delante de ella obstruyéndole el paso. Ino se dejó caer de rodillas mientras las lágrimas bañaban si rostro.

-¡¡no puedo!! ¡¡No puedo Sakura!! ¡¡Entiéndelo…!!

Ella entrecerró los ojos caminado hasta la chica tomándola fuertemente del brazo para levantarla-…¡¡escúchame Ino…!!

-¡¡Nooo!! ¡¡No puedo!! ¡¡Tengo miedo!!

-¡¡INO!!-la zamarreó fuertemente haciéndola reaccionar-…¡¡Escúchame bien cerda cobarde…!!-la rubia tragó-…¡¡este teatrito no te va a servir de nada!! ¡¡Ya cometiste el error y ahora estas pagando las consecuencias por lo que debes enfrentarlas!!

-pero…

-¡¡no quiero peros!! ¡¡Tú sabías cuales eran los riesgos de esto pero aún así seguiste, por lo que ahora no puedes largarte a llorar y temblar!!

-¡¡pero Sakura mi padre va a matarme!!

-¡¡y créeme que yo he tenido que aguantarme las ganas de patearte el trasero por idiota!!-la soltó cuando vio que esta bajaba la cabeza-…te di todo para que pudieses cuidarte-la vio sonrojar-…pero conociéndote se te tuvo que haber olvidado…-la pelirosa se cruzó de brazos-…¡¡no tiene caso llorar sobre la leche derramada así que ahora enfrenta la situación como la kunoichi que eres…!! Además…-la rubia alzó el rostro-…aún no sabemos el resultado, quizás no estas embarazada y solo fue un leve retrazo…

Ino bajó nuevamente la mirada mientras asentía con levedad-…s-sí…

"_**debo admitir que Ino-cerda me da pena…"**_

Sakura dejó escapar un leve suspiro mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga para apretarla con levedad entregándole una sonrisa-…pero antes de saber cuales son los resultados nosotras vamos a conversar…

La rubia sonrió para luego lanzarse al cuello de la chica-…gracias…-susurró entre sollozos mientras que la pelirosa acariciaba sus cabellos

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Dio un leve sorbo de su té mirando por encima de la tasa a la rubia quien mantenía la mirada pegada a la mesa. Soltó un suspiro cansado, no sabía como abordar el tema sin hacerla sentir agredida.

"_**pregúntale como pasó todo…"**_

La pelirosa carraspeó captando la atención de la chica-…me dijiste que creías estar embarazada puesto que tienes un retrazo pero debe haber otra cosa que te hace pensar eso…

Ino se sonrojó-…bueno, es que…no es un…_leve_ retrazo…

Sakura arqueó una ceja-… ¿eso quiere decir que…?

-pues que…hace dos meses y medio que no me viene el periodo…-dijo lo último en un susurro

Un tenso silencio se situó entre ambas. La ojijade suspiró con frustración mientras se restregaba el rostro con cansancio. Miró a la chica quien sonreía con nerviosismo por lo que trató de calmarse.

-de acuerdo…no es algo tan grave, puede ser que quizás estés bajo mucha presión y eso alteró tu ciclo…suele pasar

Ino asintió-…pensé lo mismo pero luego de un tiempo comencé con vómitos y desmayos…

-bueno pero eso también puede deberse a mucha presión o bien, podría ser un embarazo psicológico…

Un destello esperanzado llenaron los claros ojos de la rubia. Últimamente había visto a muchas mujeres embarazadas frecuentar la florería además la ultima vez que había estado con el ANBU no se habían cuidado…quizás eso inconcientemente le hizo creer que estaba embarazada.

-pero no quiero que te esperances falsamente Ino, aún no conocemos el resultado del test…

La rubia frunció el ceño-…pero eso no significa que debas atormentarme…

-no lo hago con ese fin cerda…

"_**jajajaja mentirosa jajajaja"**_

-lo digo porque no quiero que olvides que SÍ hay una posibilidad de que puedas estar embarazada…

-lo sé…-musitó nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus manos-…realmente no se que hacer si eso llega a ser efectivo…

La kunoichi rosa miró a su amiga largamente. La chica que siempre mostraba un exagerado entusiasmo y seguridad ahora se veía como una flor marchita que esperaba cualquier ventisca para ser totalmente despojada de sus pétalos.

-¿Ino…? ¿Qué sientes por Sai…?

La rubia entrecerró los ojos-… ¿qué preguntas son esas Sakura? ¡Tú sabes perfectamente lo que siento por el…!

-solo limítate a contestar…-dijo secamente la chica sin dejar de mirarla

Ino suspiró-…lo amo, lo amo demasiado…

-entonces ¿no crees que sería maravilloso que le dieses un hijo…?

-¡¡pero soy muy joven!! ¡No sabría como ser mamá! ¡Apenas hace un par de años atrás dejé de jugar con muñecas!

-es cierto pero…ya no eres una niña Ino…comenzaste a entablar una relación de adulta…-la rubia se sonrojó mientras se cruzaba de brazos-…si fuiste lo suficientemente mujer para relacionarte así con Sai, serás lo suficientemente mujer para sacar adelante a tu hijo…además no creo que te deje sola en esto…

-lo dudo mucho…-masculló entre dientes

-¿Por qué lo dices…?

-yo lo amo mucho Sakura pero…todo lo que Sai hace es en base a lo que leyó en los libros…¡¡en los libros siempre sale que cuando las chicas se embarazan los hombres huyen!!

-eso se ve más en la televisión que en los libros…pero no creo que él sea capaz de dejarte sola

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura…?

-porque te ama Ino…-la chica se ruborizó-…el haría cualquier cosa por ti, por lo que no creo que te deje sola en esta situación…al menos yo confío que asumirá su responsabilidad como debe…y te aseguro algo más…-sonrió-…estará realmente feliz al saber que la mujer que ama le dará un hijo…

-¿d-de verdad lo crees…?

-¡¡por supuesto!!-se acercó más a su amiga pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros cobijándola-…la alegría más grande para un hombre es que la mujer que ama le regale un hijo ¡sobretodo si es hombre! Ya sabes como son de machistas…

Ambas rieron con levedad. La rubia bajó la mirada sumergida en sus pensamientos… amaba a aquel idiota ANBU con aires de filósofo por lo que no se arrepentía en lo absoluto en haberse entregado a él pero…aún temía por su posible reacción, y no solo la de él ¡¡quizás que haría su padre si de verdad estaba embarazada!!

Posó una mano sobre su vientre acariciándolo con levedad. Tragó con dolor al darse cuenta que cabía la posibilidad de que dentro de ella crecía un pequeño ser, una pequeña criatura que en seis meses y medio nacería. Tembló al ver como mil dudas pasaban por su mente… ¿Qué pasaría si no la quería…? ¿Y si era mala madre? ¿Cómo sabría si tiene frío o si tiene hambre? ¿Cómo haría para saber si estaba enfermo?

-¿Sakura…?-la chica la miró-… ¿tu crees…que…sea buena madre?

La pregunta la conmovió. Sonrió con ternura mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza soltando una leve risita. La rubia se acurrucó más en el calido pecho de su amiga, temerosa a su posible respuesta.

-¿Qué preguntas son esas? ¡¡Por supuesto que sí!! Serás una excelente madre Ino eso te lo aseguro…

-pero… ¡no se nada sobre bebés! ¿Cómo sabré cuando necesite algo…?

La pelirosa sonrió-…nadie nace sabiendo por lo que al principio no será fácil, pero a medida que vaya pasando el tiempo podrás identificar los diferentes llantos según su duración e intensidad…

-¿de verdad lo crees…?

-¡¡claro!!...-sonrió-..-ya verás como todo saldrá bien…

La rubia se acurrucó más sobre el pecho de su amiga, su hermana…mientras que internamente agradecía que la vida le hubiese devuelto la amistad que ambas poseían. En realidad no poseía concebir contarle o pedirle ayuda a alguien que no fuese a esa chica…ella curiosamente siempre estaba cuando la necesitaba.

Por su parte la ojijade se enderezó para mirarla con una amplia sonrisa para infundirle ánimos.

-lo mejor es que te hagas nuevamente el test…

Ino asintió con más seguridad-…sí, quiero salir pronto de la duda…

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Mantuvo su mirada jade posaba en el techo de aquel baño público, contando las manchas asqueada luchando por contener sus deseos por limpiarlas. Escuchó la puerta del retrete abrirse dejando ver la imagen de su amiga, la cual nuevamente dejó sobre el lavabo el pequeño test mirándolo con temor.

-ahora hay que esperar cinco minutos más…

-…

-¿sucede algo…?

-es que yo…no se…

-¡¿por favor Ino no habías dicho que estabas más segura?!

-¡nunca te dije eso! ¡Solo te dije que deseaba salir de dudas!

La pelirosa se cruzó de brazos irritada-… ¿entonces cual es tu plan? ¿Qué piensas hacer si da positivo?

-primero que nada veré el resultado…-la chica bajó la mirada mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza-…segundo me las ingeniaré porque…

-¿no me vas a decir que vas a abortar verdad…?

La chica se mantuvo en silencio sin atreverse a dar la cara. Sakura apretó la mandíbula furiosa. Se posó delante de la rubia mirándola con severidad.

-escúchame una cosa, a ti que se te ocurra abortar y yo que me encargo de matarte ¿me entiendes…?

"_**¡¡cerda cobarde!!"**_

-no me importan tus amenazas….

-no son amenazas Ino…tú me conoces yo no amenazo yo advierto y siempre cumplo cuando doy mi palabra…

"_**¡así que piénsatelo bien antes de hacer una estupidez!"**_

La ojiceleste tembló con levedad-…de acuerdo Sakura…no abortaré…¡¡pero te dejaré en claro que no quiero a ese bebé…!!

-ese es el miedo hablando…en realidad no sientes eso…

-¡¡no, si lo siento!! ¡¡Porque un bebé me trabaría la vida!! ¡¡Porque a pesar de ser hijo del hombre que amo no estoy preparada para…!!

Antes de terminar la frase la pelirosa la interrumpió haciéndole un gesto con la mano. Miró la hora para luego mirar a la rubia quien tragó con dureza. Caminó hasta el lavabo levantando el test pero sin mirarlo…el miedo no dejaba que viese el resultado. Se lo entregó a la ojijade.

-no soy capaz ve tú…-suplicó mirando hacia el espejo

La kunoichi tomó el test y lo miró con atención. Dio un ligero suspiro provocando que los músculos de la ojiceleste se tensasen. Sakura la miró por el espejo mientras se encogía de hombros.

-dio negativo…

Ino la miró atónita-… ¿Qué…?

-eso…-corroboró la chica-…. dio negativo…

Se mantuvieron en un silencio sepulcral. La rubia bajó la mirada desconcertada… ¿Cómo podía ser si estaba segura de que estaba embarazada…? Miró a la pelirosa quien le sonreía con levedad, aquello le provocó la sensación de un nudo que se posaba en su pecho y oprimía su corazón.

-oh…-musitó por lo bajo-…b-bueno…que bien…

-sí perfecto ¿no…? ¿No era eso lo que querías…? deberías estar feliz-dijo con una amplia sonrisa la chica

-¡por supuesto! Cl-claro o sea…es lo mejor…finalmente no…no estoy embarazada…no hay nada creciendo en mi interior todo…todo fue…_fue un error_…-dijo lo ultimo en un susurró lastimero

Sentía como sus ojos le escocían por las lágrimas que amenazaban en salir. Se sonó con brusquedad sintiéndose estúpida. ¿No debería estar feliz? ¿No debería estar tranquila puesto que no tendría que preocuparse de que su vida se trabara?

Lágrimas comenzaron a bañar sus mejillas. Se posó una mano sobre estas sintiendo como sus yemas se mojaban con esa salada agua que no entendía porque derramaba. Luego tocó su vientre acariciándolo como otras tantas veces había hecho…aquello hizo que sus lágrimas aumentasen.

Sakura al ver la escena sonrió disimuladamente…cerró los ojos sin dejar de sonreír mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro inaudible.

"_**ya comprobaste…deberías decirle la verdad…"**_

_-solo un segundo más…_-caminó hasta la rubia mirándola con falsa interrogación-… ¿Qué sucede Ino? ¿No deberías estar feliz…?-la chica asintió

-lo estoy…-mintió-…es solo que…ya me había hecho a la idea de que…pudiese estar embarazada…

-y ¿te decepciona no estarlo…?

Ino la miró llena de dolor, cosa que le partió el alma-…n-no…-musitó entre sollozos

-dime la verdad cerda…

La chica se mantuvo en silencio-…es solo que…estuve mucho tiempo intentando asimilarlo, tenía miedo pero…en realidad…nada me haría más feliz que…

Los sollozos se hicieron incontenibles. Se posó las manos sobre el rostro dejando que las lágrimas cayesen con libertad y los sollozos escaparan de sus labios sin siquiera intentar detenerlos. La pelirosa suspiró…

-es mentira…-dijo de pronto ganándose una confusa mirada de la rubia-…sí estás embarazada

Los segundos pasaron con lentitud. Ino la miró largamente intentando asimilar la información. Se secó las lágrimas con fuerza mientras se acercaba a la chica y tomaba el test revisando con sus propios ojos el resultado…

-es positivo…-murmuró por lo bajo-… ¿pero por qué me dijiste que…?

"_**¿Cómo **__**que por qué cerda…? ¡¡Necesitábamos saber si decías la verdad cuando dijiste que no querías a ese bebé!!"**_

-debía asegurarme que era el miedo quien hablaba anteriormente

-te odio ¿sabes…?-dijo en un tono un tanto irritado por la cruel mentira

Sakura rió-…pero gracias a esto sabes lo que realmente sientes…y…¡¡estás embarazada cerda!!

Ino sonrió mientras daba leves saltitos colgándose al cuello de su amiga-…¡¡estoy embarazaba frentona!!

Las dos rieron felices…parecía que todas las dudas y todos los temores se quedaban atrás. La rubia se aferró fuertemente al cuello de su amiga, dándole las gracias a pesar del dolor que le había provocado momentos antes…pero entendía que aquello era necesario, le había abierto los ojos y le había entregado la fuerza suficiente como para poder enfrentar la situación…además…sabía que no estaría sola…su amiga la frente de marquesina estaría apoyándola.

-tú frentona serás la madrina…-aseguró fieramente sin aceptar reproches

La ojijade sonrió ampliamente-…nada me gustaría más cerda…

"_**¡¡QUE VIVA EL AMOR SHANNARO!!"**_

_**///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**_

Se estiró con pereza mientras caminaba hasta la puerta del baño. Movió el pomo pero este se mantuvo estático. Gruñó por lo bajo mientras golpeaba…

-¿Sakura…?-llamó pero sin obtener respuesta, es más no salía sonido alguno

Entrecerró los ojos. Salió de la habitación para ir hasta el cuarto de la joven cuya puerta estaba entreabierta…extraño puesto que ella siempre la dejaba cerrada. Entró a la habitación siendo recibido por el aroma a cerezos tan característico en ella, observando todo el lugar con detenimiento…no había rastro alguno de ella, se entró a preocupar.

Habían estado todo el día en el campo de entrenamiento y ella no había parecido…vio que la puerta del baño también se hallaba abierta. Se adentró al lugar mirándolo con detenimiento…no había nada fuera de lo normal. Caminó hasta su puerta y le quitó el seguro, quizás la chica había tenido prisa y había olvidado quitarlo.

Cerró la puerta que conectaba al cuarto de la kunoichi mientras se quitaba la ropa y daba el agua de la ducha. Caminó hasta el lavabo bajando apoyando ambas manos en los extremos mirando su reflejo en el espejo que se empañaba con lentitud…bajó la mirada con lentitud manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Pasó así unos segundos antes de animarse a abrirlos…

Arqueó una ceja al ver un pequeño objeto sobre este…parecía ser un termómetro. No, no era un termómetro…lo tomó con recelo sintiendo como si una gran piedra le caía sobre la espalda…

-un test de embarazo…-miró tras su espalda con rapidez agradeciendo que la caja se encontrara en el piso ¿Cómo no la había visto antes?

La tomó con cierta aprensión mientras intentaba animarse a ver el resultado. Tragó con dolor mientras revisaba la simbología…

-positivo…-musitó de manera tétrica dejando caer la caja y apretando el test

Cerró los ojos con fuerza para luego abrirlos mostrando su sharingan. Si antes había dicho que mataría al idiota de Yusei, ahora era un hecho.

Cortó con brusquedad el agua de la ducha mientras se dirigía a la salida dando zancadas tan fuertes que incluso Kakashi y Naruto las escucharon.

El peliplateado caminó hasta las escaleras donde segundos después la presencia del Uchiha se hizo presente. Entrecerró la mirada al ver sus ojos…algo no andaba bien…

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke…?

Naruto apareció segundos después-… ¿Qué pasa teme por que…?

El moreno lo miró lleno de ira por lo que el rubio se atragantó con sus palabras. Su sharingan de por si era tétrico pero ahora le resultaba realmente aterrador. Tragó duro mientras miraba interrogante a su ex sensei quien se apresuró a la puerta al ver que el ojinegro estaba por salir.

-¡espera un segundo…!

-apártate Kakashi…-masculló entre dientes colérico

-no te dejaré salir sin antes explicarme que demonios te pasa…

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua mientras le lanzaba el test al peliplateado. El shinobi lo atajó con facilidad, entrecerró los ojos al ver de qué se trataba, mientras que el rubio se acercaba a ver. Una traviesa sonrisa apareció en sus labios…

-vaya teme vas a ser mamá…-rió

Sasuke hizo una mueca-…es de Sakura dobe…

Los dos shinobis contuvieron la respiración. Miraron al vengador con una clara incredulidad pero este se mantenía serio, con el sharingan activado y sus puños apretados a tal extremo que sus nudillos estaban blancos…

-¿estas seguro de lo que dices Sasuke…?

-estaba en el baño…-masculló-… ¿Quién más que Sakura podría hacerse ese test…?

-no aquí debe haber un error…

-¡¡no hay error Kakashi-sensei!! ¡¡El imbécil de Yusei cumplió con su cometido!! ¡¡y ahora Sakura-chan está…!!

-yo lo mato…-musitó Kakashi por lo bajo sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes-…pero antes…dejaremos que Sakura nos cuente…

-¿de verdad piensas que me quedaré esperándola así como así…?

-estoy de acuerdo con el teme…debemos ir y matar al desgraciado…

Kakashi suspiró con frustración mientras se restregaba el rostro con brusquedad-…si esto llega a ser verdad yo mismo me encargaré de matarlo…pero por el momento lo mejor es que esperemos a escuchar la versión que Sakura nos tenga que dar…por lo que Sasuke te recomiendo que desactives tu Sharingan de nada te sirve ahora…

El ojinegro chasqueó la lengua mientras hacía desaparecer el tono rojizo de sus ojos. Apretó el puño con fuerza mientras que por su mente pasaban mil imágenes de la chica entregándose al idiota ese…su mandíbula crujió…

-que Yusei aproveche sus ultimas horas porque les aseguro que no lo dejaré con vida…

Dijo en un tono tétrico siendo apoyado por las furibundas miradas de sus compañeros, aquello no se quedaría así, si Yusei pensaba que podía encamarse con la pelirosa y salir impune de aquello estaba muy equivocado.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Suspiró con alivio al verse fuera de aquella batalla. Había acompañado a su amiga a comunicarle la noticia a su padre, quien había comenzado a lanzar los objetos por la ventana maldiciendo al ANBU y gritando a toda voz que lo mataría por haberse aprovechado de su pequeña.

Un sentimiento amargo se apoderó de su pecho…como envidiaba que su amiga tuviese a alguien que la protegiera de esa manera…

"_**olvídate de eso…lo importante es que todo salió bien para la cerda…"**_

-es verdad…

Y era que no, si ella había utilizado todos los argumentos habidos y por haber para poder defender a la chica…finalmente el hombre suspiró con resignación y abrazó a la ojiceleste diciéndole que la amaba y que a pesar de todo estaba contento de saber que sería abuelo…además Sai era un buen partido.

Luego de aquella charla, habían telefoneado al ANBU para que fuese a la casa y así Ino pudiese darle la noticia.

El chico esbozó una sonrisa-que su corazón le gritaba a viva voz que era sincera-para luego abrazarla con fuerza y decirle cuanto la amaba. Sin haberlo querido esa escena le había provocado unas cuentas lágrimas.

"_**me alegro de que todo h**__**aya resultado bien…"**_

_-es verdad…al fin de cuentas Ino merece ser feliz…_

Vislumbró la mansión a lo lejos. Sus pasos empezaron a declinar con lentitud mientras que un sentimiento de aprensión se posaba en su pecho…algo le decía que sucedería algo no muy agradable. Tragó con dolor mientras negaba con levedad… ¿Qué podría pasar? Había estado todo el día fuera de casa y sin ver a los shinobis…así que no podían decirle nada…

"_**quizás les molestó que no les avisarás que estabas con la cerda…"**_

-no lo creo…-susurró entrando a la casa

El silencio era tétrico. Una calma que anunciaba tormenta se hacía presente, ni siquiera le sonido del televisor se hacía presente…solo la luz de la sala daba a entender que sus compañeros estaban en la casa.

Caminó hasta el lugar con una leve sonrisa dispuesta a contarles la proeza del día. Entró a la habitación sintiendo como un frío recorría su espalda. La murada que los tres le estaban otorgando eran realmente frías y llenas de decepción… ¿Qué había ocurrido…?

-¿pasa algo malo…?-preguntó sin rodeos

"_**¡¡shannaro nos van a matar!!"**_

-Sakura…-habló fríamente el peliplateado sobresaltándola-…tenemos que hablar…

La pelirosa se removió intranquila-…b-bien…pues díganme… ¿Qué pasa…?

-ya lo sabemos todo Sakura…-dijo el rubio mirándola con decepción

La ojijade se estremeció… ¿Desde cuando Naruto la llamaba simplemente Sakura? ¿Y por que la miraba de esa manera…?

-me están asustando…

-hmp…no puedo creer que te hayas rebajado tanto Sa-ku-ra…-masculló Uchiha mirándola con frialdad

Ella se estremeció-… ¿alguien me quiere explicar que sucede…? Porque de verdad no entiendo nada…

"_**¿¿Qué les pasa?? ¿Por qué nos tratan así?"**_

Sasuke frunció el ceño-… ¿quieres saber lo que ocurre?

Sacó de entre sus ropas un pequeño objeto para luego lanzarle a la chica. Esta lo atrapó con agilidad para luego mirarlo con estupefacción.

-_mierda…_-pensó al darse cuenta de la situación

"_**¡¡todo es un error!!"**_

-ahora queremos que nos expliques Sakura…-la chica miró a su ex sensei-… ¿como es posible que a tan solo dos meses de estar saliendo con aquel chico…?

-¿ya te estés revolcando con él…?-terminó el Uchiha con un tono venenoso que la hizo estremecer

Sus ojos jades se opacaron de sobremanera. Sus puños apretaron el pequeño objeto mientras que la furia afloraba desde sus entrañas…aquello, aquello había sido la gota que había derramado el vaso.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hoooola chicas!

Ufff ahora si que quedo la crema :S

Jejeje

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capi…el viernes sabran en que terminará esta discusión XD

Pero les dejaré un leve adelanto para que se den una idea…

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

_-¿¿Cómo es posible que piensen eso de mi?? ¿a caso de verdad creen que soy una zorra…?_

_Sus puños crujieron ante la fuerza contenida al momento de empuñarse. Apretó su mandíbula mientras bajaba la mirada desilusionada aguatando las lágrimas que amaneraban en escapar de sus ojos…_

_-entonces si es así…no hay razón por la cual me deba mantener aquí…_

_-¿a que te refieres…?_

_-me largo…_

_-¡lo que te digo es verdad Sasuke!_

_-entonces si es así porque huyes…_

_-¡no estoy huyendo pero no puedo permanecer bajo el mismo techo de quienes no quieren mi felicidad…!_

_Dejó la llave sobre la mesa sin mirar a los tres hombres que la observaban suplicantes…entendían su error, no deseban que se fuese…pero ella no daría un pie atrás. Salió de la mansión dando un fuerte portazo que resonó en todo el lugar, sin una despedida, sin una mirada…todo lo que simplemente entregó fue silencio, un silencio que le partió el alma a cada uno de los que se hallaban allí…._

::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Ups!!

Veamos que sucede en el proximo capi

Espero que no me maten XD

Les dejo un beso a cada una y mil agradecimientos por sus magníficos comentarios!! :D

Me hacen muy feliz de verdad…!!

Sin más que decir… simplemente deseandoles mucha suerte y una linda semana

Se despide atentamente

__NinfaOscura__


	22. Desconfianzas

**Tres hombres y una Kunoichi**

De antemano está decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y que esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro :) solo por mera entretención.

Aclaraciones:

-blablablablaà los personajes hablan

"_**blablabla"**__**à**__**Inner de Sakura**_

_Pensamientos_

_-----flash back----_

_--------------- cambio de escena_

Si más que decir….espero les guste mi historia :D

* * *

_**Capítulo XXII: **_**Desconfianzas**

_Sacó de entre sus ropas un pequeño objeto para luego lanzarle a la chica. Esta lo atrapó con agilidad para luego mirarlo con estupefacción._

_-mierda…-pensó al darse cuenta de la situación_

"_**¡¡todo es un error!!"**_

_-ahora queremos que nos expliques Sakura…-la chica miró a su ex sensei-… ¿como es posible que a tan solo dos meses de estar saliendo con aquel chico…?_

_-¿ya te estés revolcando con él…?-terminó el Uchiha con un tono venenoso que la hizo estremecer_

_Sus ojos jades se opacaron de sobremanera. Sus puños apretaron el pequeño objeto mientras que la furia afloraba desde sus entrañas…aquello, aquello había sido la gota que había derramado el vaso._

* * *

Su mirada jade ardía en rabia, en ira, en frustración… ¿Cómo era posible que _ellos_, precisamente ellos pensasen de esa manera? ¿No que la conocían bien? ¿No que eran una familia y como tal debían confiar entre ellos…?

Sonrió de medio lado mientras un millón de recuerdos amargos pasaban por su mente…debía suponerlo ¿familia? Eso era algo que la vida le había negado anteriormente…entonces, ¿Por qué ahora debería haber sido diferente?

Sintió las frías miradas sobre sí, llenas de decepción…era algo que le costaba soportar ¡¡ella no había hecho nada, de eso estaba claro!! Pero se sentía vulnerable, las únicas personas que la hacían sentir segura, acogida, protegida, las únicas personas que consideraba como sus pilares ahora le estaban reclamando y culpando de algo que jamás en su vida haría…¡¡¿Cómo podían llegar a creer que a tan solo de estar saliendo dos meses con el castaño ya estuviera mantenido relaciones con él?!! ¡¡Ella no era así!! ¿Cómo es que podían dudarlo si quiera?

-responde Sakura…-ordenó el vengador mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta ella

"_**¡¡maldito Sasuk**__**e te odio!! ¡¡Sakura haz algo!!"**_

Silencio embargó la habitación siendo acompañado por un leve tictac del reloj que adornaba la sala. Ninguno se atrevía a decir más…ahora era el turno _su_ turno de responder.

La vieron bajar la cabeza como si estuviese resignada, aquello les hizo entender que tenían razón. La pelirosa se mantuvo así por breves minutos, manteniendo una lucha interna con respecto a la situación...bien podría mantener la calma y negar todo-puesto que ella no había hecho nada-pero también estaba aquella frustración que su desconfianza le estaba provocando, además…aquellas miradas de decepción…

"_**El que nada hace nada teme Sakura…"**_

_-lo sé…pero no por eso voy a dejar que me pasen a llevar_

-Sakura responde de una vez…-ordenó autoritario Hatake

Ella se estremeció, alzó la mirada llena de seguridad para encarar al pelinegro que se mantenía observándola-…no-he-hecho-absolutamente-nada…

-¿vas a negar lo evidente…?-masculló el mirándola con altanería y frialdad

-¿evidente dices…? ¿A caso de verdad piensas que fui capaz de acostarme con Yusei…?

El Uchiha frunció el ceño-..¿Me puedes probar lo contrario?

-yo no tengo nada que probar….si ustedes no me quieren creer no es asunto mío…

-¡¡Sakura acaso no entiendes que ese baka de Yusei solo quería encamarse contigo!!-la pelirosa miró al kitsune que caminaba hasta ella sujetándola por los hombros

-¿de donde sacaste esa estupidez Naruto…?

-el nos lo dijo…-musitó frío el Uchiha-…nos lo admitió…

La kunoichi se echó a reír de buena gana. ¿Yusei les había dicho que la quería únicamente para _acostarse_ con ella? ¿Acaso eso era lo que le estaban insinuando?

Miró a los tres shinobis que la observaban con irritación y cierta indiferencia… ¿Por qué llegó a creer que podía formar una familia con ellos…?

-realmente esto es increíble…-susurró lo suficientemente alto como para que el rubio la escuchase

-¿Cómo dices…?

"_**¡¡son unos idiotas Shannaro!! ¡¡**__**Realmente me han decepcionado…!"**_

-me sorprende su idiotez…-los tres se miraron confusos-…pero claro ¿Qué más podría esperar de ustedes…? Son tres pervertidos que solo piensan que las mujeres servimos para eso…para el sexo…

-¡¡eso no es verdad Sakura!!

-¡¡si lo es Naruto!!-se deshizo de su agarre con brusquedad-… ¿ustedes en realidad piensan que todas somos iguales? ¡¡Pues les diré una cosa trío de imbéciles!! ¡¡No es verdad!! ¡¡No todas las mujeres nos prestamos para que ustedes satisfagan sus malditos deseos!!

-no digas estupideces…-Sasuke se posó delante de ella-…simplemente no queríamos que te sucediera esto…

-¿Qué me sucediera qué?

-¡¡estas embarazada Sakura ¿a caso eso te parece poco?!!

-¡¡CON UN CARAJO NO ESTOY ENBARAZADA, LA QUE ESTÁ ESPERANDO UN BEBÉ ES INO!!

-¡¡NO METAS A YAMANAKA EN TUS MENTIRAS SAKURA, EL TEST ESTABA EN TÚ BAÑO!!

-¡¡NO SON MENTIRAS SASUKE!!

-¡¡cállense los dos…!!-gruñó colérico Hatake interponiéndose entre ambos-…es suficiente, no hay necesidad de gritar…

La pelirosa bajó la mirada, se mordió el labio inferior para intentar apagar los sollozos que deseban escapar de sus labios, esto estaba llegando al límite.

-Sakura-chan…-ella lo miró-…nosotros simplemente queremos lo mejor para ti…es por eso que aquel día cuando saliste con él e intentamos que te decepcionaras, a penas nos enteramos de sus intenciones nosotros…

-¿perdón Naruto que dijiste…?-el rubio palideció mientras que los otros dos shinobis gruñeron levemente ante su estupidez-… ¿intentaron…sabotear mi relación con Yusei…? ¡¡Entonces todo lo que ocurrió ese día fue por culpa de ustedes!! ¡¡Esto es sorprendente no puedo creerlo!!

"_**¡¡shannaro deberías castrarlos!! ¡¡Es lo mínimo que se merecen!!"**_

-era por tu bien…-masculló el moreno desviando la mirada-…nos lo agradecerás algún día…

Aquellas palabras la enfurecieron ¿Qué se los iba a agradecer? ¿Agradecer que? ¿Qué intentaran arruinar su felicidad? ¿Qué intentaran mantenerla en aquel agujero donde día con día luchaba por matar el maldito amor que sentía por Uchiha? ¿Por eso les iba a agradecer?

-pero actuamos tarde…-prosiguió-…ahora estas embarazada…-su tono estaba lleno de despecho y frialdad, aquello la estremeció

Sus jades se cristalizaron mientras que su cabeza caía con lentitud, le dolía aquella falta de confianza y aquel egoísmo suyo, entendía de cierta manera su sentimiento de protección ¿pero por que tenía que ser siempre en base a lo que los demás querían? ¿Qué pasaba con lo que ella sentía, con lo que ella deseaba? ¿Dónde quedaba su libertad de elección, de decisión?...se sonó con brusquedad aguantando estoicamente las lágrimas, ellos no la volverían a ver llorar nunca más…

Ella ya había dejado de ser aquella chiquilla llorona y malcriada, todo los acontecimientos que tuvo que pasar en aquellos años la hicieron madurar, la hicieron crecer; el mismo entrenamiento de Tsunade la hizo entender que en realidad ella era fuerte y sumamente inteligente, que era capaz incluso si se lo proponía ingresar al escuadrón ANBU-cosa que jamás se imaginó en hacer-había superado a su maestra en conocimiento y en habilidad…¡¡entonces ¿Cómo no iba a ser capaz de elegir el camino que la llevaría a su felicidad?!! ¿Como iba a ser tan estúpida para escoger algo que la dañase?

Pero entendía que todas las decisiones tenían riesgos-como todo en la vida-pero a pesar de ello, se mantendría de pie y seguiría luchando, aunque eso significase retroceder para tomar otro camino, aunque eso significara curar miles de heridas y mantener cicatrices, ahora era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar cualquier golpe que la vida le diese, había aprendido a ser fuerte y a tomar buenas determinaciones…por lo que se cuestionaba… ¿Qué iban a saber ELLOS que era lo mejor para ella? ¿A caso se olvidaron de todas la lagrimas que había derramado antes de conocer a Hitsuna? Tragó con dolor para luego encarar a los tres shinobis que la observaban expectantes…

- ¿¿Cómo es posible que piensen eso de mi??-musitó entre dientes- ¿A caso de verdad creen que soy una zorra…?-lo ultimo lo dijo con un hilillo de voz

-¡¡no es eso Sakura-chan!! Jamás pensaríamos esas cosas de ti…-ella rió con ironía-… ¡es verdad! Simplemente estábamos muy preocupados…

-es cierto Sakura…-el peliplateado volteó a verla-…eres muy pequeña e inocente, por lo que no entiendes realmente cuales son las verdaderas intenciones de los chicos de su edad-posó una mano sobre su hombro mientras le otorgaba una sonrisa tras su mascara

-no me trate como si fuese una niña…-bufó entrecerrando sus ojos deshaciéndose del toque de su ex sensei-…y les diré una cosa, si fuese así como dicen…en estos dos meses que hemos estado juntos me hubiese hecho más de alguna insinuación… ¿y que les parece? ¡No me ha hecho ninguna!

-pero eso no significa que no quiera hacerlo…-continuó Kakashi mirándola con seriedad-…yo también tuve su edad Sakura y sé que los chicos hacen todo lo que esté en sus manos para conseguir lo que quieren…

Ella se cruzó de brazos mientras negaba con una amarga sonrisa en sus labios, era inútil seguir hablando con ellos-…esto me es insoportable…-musitó

-Sakura-chan nosotros queremos ayudarte, por lo que te apoyaremos a ti y a tu bebé…

-¿de verdad…creen que estoy embarazada?-preguntó tratando de mantenerse calma, se acercó hasta el kitsune mirándolo suplicante posando sus manos sobre los brazos de su hermano-…Naruto… ¿de verdad lo crees?

Uzumaki bajó la mirada-…sí, si lo creo Sakura-chan…

La chica retrocedió un paso sin salir de su estupor-…eres un idiota…-susurró lo suficientemente alto para que él la escuchase

-Sakura-chan…escúchanos…

Uchiha cerró los ojos con irritación-no insistas Naruto, ella sabe que no puede seguir negándolo…

-¿Por qué lo dices Uchiha? ¿Acaso ahora eres dueño de la verdad absoluta?

-ya te dijimos que no puedes negar lo que es evidente…-contestó el vengador mirándola duramente-…Sa-ku-ra…

La chica cerró los ojos con furia ¿es que aún seguían con eso? ¿Por qué no le creían? ¿Por qué simplemente no la querían escuchar? ¿Es que acaso hablaba en otro idioma? Respiró hondamente mientras mordía su labio inferior, meditando las palabras de sus compañeros…no había mucho que pensar en realidad, más bien estaba convenciéndose…

"_**no nos creerán Sakura…-**_musitó con tristeza su inner-…_**lo mejor es que…"**_

Sus puños crujieron ante la fuerza contenida al momento de empuñarse. Apretó su mandíbula mientras bajaba la mirada desilusionada aguatando las lágrimas que amenazaban en escapar de sus ojos…no deseaba llorar, no quería hacerlo…pero aquella situación se le había escapado de las manos, y por más que deseaba mantenerse entera…le dolía, le dolía saber que a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos desconfiaran de esa manera…

-entonces si es así…no hay razón por la cual me deba mantener aquí…

-¿a que te refieres…?-cuestionó el peliplateado mirándola con aprensión

-me largo…

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos, ¿había escuchado bien? ¡¡No, ella no iría a ningún lado, menos en ese estado!!

Se acercó a la kunoichi dando fuertes zancadas hasta posarse frente a ella. Tomó sus hombros con fuerza mientras centraba sus orbes negros en la mirada jade la cual mostraba indiferencia y frialdad…

-déjate de estupideces…solamente queremos ayudarte…

-¿ayudarme dices…?-ella desvió la mirada-…ustedes no quieren ayudarme…solo quieren que siga hundida en mi miseria

-no te hagas la victima…-musitó colérico el moreno apretando aún más su agarre-… ¿sufrimiento dices? Tú no conoces lo que es sufrir…¡¡todos aquí sabemos lo que es sufrir menos tú!! ¡¡Sigues siendo la misma idiota de años atrás!! ¿Sigues creyendo en los cuentos de hadas? Pues te diré una cosa ¡¡los cuentos de hadas son una mierda que sirven para engatusar a los niñatos y darles falsas expectativas!!-la soltó con brusquedad haciéndola tambalear con levedad atónita ante sus palabras-… deberías madurar y enfrentar las cosas…y haber si así te dejas de comportar como una zorra…

Una sonora bofeteada resonó en el lugar. Kakashi y Naruto se mantuvieron al margen de la situación-sabían que sus palabras la habían herido por lo que aquel golpe se lo tenía más que merecido, querían hacerla reaccionar pero no por eso debía tratarla de esa manera-miraron a la ojijade quien observaba al Uchiha llena de rencor y frustración. Sasuke escupió con levedad la sangre que aquel golpe le había sacado, se irguió mientras una sonrisa llena de desprecio aparecía en sus labios. Debía admitir que aquel golpe no se lo esperaba, había sido tan rápido que no lo había visto venir…sintió sus sollozos provocándole un nudo en el pecho, aquel golpe le había hecho entrar en cuenta de sus palabras…estaba claro que había sido la rabia hablando, pero no iba a retractarse, quizás así era la única forma de hacerla reaccionar…

-no hables como si me conociera Sasuke…-se sonó con levedad-… ¿de verdad piensas que mi vida ha sido toda color de rosa? ¡¡Te equivocas!! ¡¡Todos ustedes se equivocan!! ¡¡Nadie en realidad se ha dado cuenta de mis dolores, de mis sufrimientos…!! ¡¡Es por eso que ninguno de ustedes me conoce!!

-te conocemos mejor de lo que crees…-su tono frío pasó a ser un poco más condescendiente, debía intentar enmendar su error

-no digas tonterías…-tragó con brusquedad-…no siempre aquellas sonrisas que se esbozan continuamente son verdaderas…a veces pueden ser simplemente una simple careta que trata de disfrazar la fragilidad da aquellos qua han sufrido…-Sakura cerró los ojos mientras dejaba escapar una lave risilla amarga-…otros implemente tratan de demostrar frialdad, esa que sienten sus corazones al perder a alguien amado, otros intentan mostrar indiferencia y simpleza ante la vida por lo que su actitud es meramente tranquila y hay otros que…muestran entusiasmo exagerado e intentan superarse continuamente…

Los tres bajaron la mirada con levedad, sabían que se estaba refiriendo a ellos…al igual que sabían que no cualquiera se daría cuenta de aquello. Nadie sabía cuales eran sus verdaderos demonios, ni siquiera se imaginaban que poseyesen alguno, pero ella...ella simplemente los conocía y podía ver a través de sus miradas y actitudes todo lo que los demás pasaban por alto…

-yo conozco muchas cosas de ustedes…quizás sea aquello que llaman instinto femenino, no lo sé…solo sé que…quizás…no he sufrido las mismas cosas…pero yo también poseo mis propios demonios…y ninguno de ustedes han sido capaces de darse cuenta…

Volteó lentamente mientas se encamina a la puerta, les estaba haciendo entender que la conversación había terminado. Sasuke apretó los puños con fuerza mirándola con desesperación…¡¡no podían dejar las cosas así!! ¡¡Y mucho menos dándoles a entender que sufría!! ¡¡No podía soportarlo!!

-¿A dónde vas Sakura-chan?

Ella ladeó levemente el rostro otorgándole una triste sonrisa-…voy por mis cosas…

-Sakura no tienes que irte…-dijo el hombre acercándose hasta ella-…tratemos de solucionar todo…

-no…no puedo seguir con esto…

Antes de que cualquiera pudiese decir algo, ella había desaparecido. Se mantuvieron en silencio por varios minutos intentando procesar el reciente suceso. El peliplateado se dejó caer con pesadez sobre uno de los sillones dejando que su único ojo visible se perdiera en un punto muerto de la habitación. El kitsune lo imitó pero este se mantuvo con su vista azulina pegada en el punto donde minutos antes la chica se había marchado.

Sasuke por su parte estaba en un mar de confusiones…una parte de él le decía que ella estaba diciendo la verdad, pero las palabras de Hitsuna resonaban constantemente n su cabeza como un eco molesto que le recordaba una y otra vez que no era él quien tenía el privilegio de besarla, de abrazarla…

Se encaminó a la habitación dando fuertes zancadas ignorando los alegatos del rubio y la mirada amenazadora del jounnin…ahora necesitaba aclarar todo con ella, no deseaba que las cosas quedaran así…

Llegó hasta la puerta la cual estaba entreabierta, entró a la habitación en silencio manteniendo su mirada fija en los torpes movimientos de la chica la cual echaba sus pocas pertenencias a un bolso. De vez en cuando se sonaba con brusquedad maldiciendo…

El por su parte se mantuvo en silencio, sabía que ella había notado su presencia puesto que la tensión de sus músculos y su rostro de desagrado eran evidentes. Sakura detuvo su labor para mirar el techo del cuarto intentando contener las rebeldes lágrimas que deseaban escapar de sus ojos con ahínco…

-¿Qué quieres…?

-no es necesario que te vayas…-se acercó hasta donde estaba posándose tras su espalda

Se mantuvieron en silencio por breves segundos. La ojijade se alejó del Uchiha dando zancadas para comprobar que no se le quedaba nada en los cajones, caminó hasta el tocador revisándolo por encima para finalmente dirigirse hasta la cama y cerrar el bolso con dificultad.

-no puedo mantenerme aquí…

-¿te avergüenza que no hayamos enterado…? ¿Es eso…?

-¿quieres parar con esa estupidez…?-lo miró colérica-…¡¡ya te dije que no estoy embarazada!!

El vengador negó bruscamente-…no te creo…-masculló perdiendo la paciencia

-¡lo que te digo es verdad Sasuke!

-entonces si es así ¿porque huyes…?

-¡no estoy huyendo pero no puedo permanecer bajo el mismo techo de quienes no quieren mi felicidad…!

-¡¡eso no es cierto Sakura!!-la sujetó fuertemente de las muñecas mirándola intensamente-…no es cierto…

La kunoichi bajó la mirada mientras que leves temblores estremecían su cuerpo. Se sentía herida, herida por aquellos que decían ser su familia…posó su cabeza en el pecho del vengador quien comenzó a aflojar el agarre con lentitud. Los sollozos de la chica se hacían cada vez más fuertes por lo que sus deseos de cobijarla le fue incontrolable. Colocó una mano alrededor de su cintura mientras que con la otra acariciaba sus cabellos…no podía soportar verla en ese estado y si tenía que dejar de lado su maldito orgullo lo haría con gusto…

-lo que te digo es verdad…-balbuceó entre sollozos-…no te miento…

El se mantuvo en silencio. Quería creerle, de verdad que sí…pero no podía, por más que intentaba convencerse no podía. Se separó con cierta brusquedad para caminar hasta el ventanal, mirando las negruzcas nubes que anunciaban una tormenta cercana. La ojijade lo observó con detenimiento…sabía que no valía la pena seguir insistiendo, solo estaría gastando saliva innecesariamente.

Secó sus lágrimas mientras tomaba su bolso para echarle una última mirada a la habitación, aquel tiempo que había estado en ese lugar había sido maravilloso…

"_**lastima que todo haya durado tan poco…"**_

-_dicen que lo que fácil viene, fácil se va…_

Se encaminó hasta la puerta, sintiendo como su corazón latía a mil por hora…no deseaba marcharse pero…era lo mejor, no podía permanecer en un lugar en el cual la desconfianza primera antes que cualquier cosa.

Volteó levemente el rostro para mirar al moreno que ahora se hallaba observándola con frialdad. Esbozó una ligera sonrisa mientras salía del lugar para dirigirse a las escaleras, realmente iba a extrañar aquellos gestos dignos de él. Escuchó los tenues pasos del ojinegro tras su espalda estremeciéndola con levedad.

Mantuvo la cabeza gacha hasta llegar a las escaleras, bajando con lentitud como si intentase grabar cada rincón y cada peldaño de aquella. Alzó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos de los dos shinobis que la observaban con atención…sonrió con amargura…en verdad los iba a extrañar.

-Sakura-chan… ¿en realidad vas a marcharte?

Ella asintió-…no tengo nada que hacer aquí…

-pero…no puedes…y menos en tu estado…-trató de convencerla pero ella negó con seguridad

-no me desgastaré insistiéndoles…si ustedes quieren creer que estoy embarazada pues…créanlo, pero mi conciencia está limpia puesto que estoy diciendo la verdad…

-entonces no deberías marcharte…-Hatake caminó hasta ella-…si estas diciéndonos la verdad, no debes irte…

-no me quedaré en donde duden de mi y de mis decisiones…entiendo que deseen lo mejor para mi pero…deben entender que ya no soy la misma d hace unos años atrás… he cambiado, he crecido por lo que he madurado y he aprendido en estos años a tomar decisiones que me han llevado al éxito…-sonrió-…y creo que esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora

-¿no hay forma de que cambies de parecer…?-la voz de Uchiha se mostraba apagada e incluso suplicante

Sakura negó-…no…-ladeó levemente el rostro para mirarlo-…sabes que soy cabezota, y no cambiaré de parecer…

-¡¡pero yo te creo Sakura-chan!!

La pelirosa sonrió, sabía que aquello era mentira…solo era un vano intento de hacerla permanecer en aquella mansión. Observó disimuladamente el lugar intentando así grabarlo en su memoria…debía admitir que había cambiado bastante desde su llegada, la había convertido en su hogar, en un lugar donde se sentía segura y protegida…no podía concebir que debiera marcharse…

"_**es lo mejor Sakura…en verda**__**d…es lo mejor…ya hemos sufrido demasiado…y es bueno que cortemos todo esto de raíz"**_

_-es verdad…_

Sintió como la ira crecía en su interior…la vida le había otorgado golpes realmente duros y dolorosos, no encontraba que fuese justo que ahora que sentía que había encontrado un hogar, todo se le viniese abajo…

Dejó la llave sobre la mesa sin mirar a los tres hombres que la observaban suplicantes…entendían su error, no deseban que se fuese…pero ella no daría un pie atrás. Salió de la mansión dando un fuerte portazo que resonó en todo el lugar, sin una despedida, sin una mirada…todo lo que simplemente entregó fue silencio, un silencio que le partió el alma a cada uno de los que se hallaban allí….

* * *

La lluvia azotaba con fuerza las desiertas calles de Konoha. No se había dado cuenta en que momento aquellas gotas bañaban su rostro camuflando las lágrimas que no tenía fuerzas para contener. Observó los desiertos alrededores sintiendo un gran nudo en su pecho…

-igual que esa vez…-susurró con tristeza mientras seguía caminando

No sabía a donde ir, a quien recurrir…todos tenían sus propias vidas, nadie tenía un espacio para ella…le era doloroso darse cuenta que no contaba con nadie que pudiese cobijarle y consolarle…nadie que le abrazara y le calmase diciendo que todo estaba bien aunque el mundo se estuviera cayendo en pedazos…

"_**¿Por qué no…lo llamas…?"**_

Aquella propuesta la hizo palidecer. No podía, no podía llamarlo a _él_… ¿pero…que podría hacer…? En aquellos momentos no tenía a nadie…ni siquiera a Yusei. El se había ido a misión y no volvería hasta dentro de un mes, por lo que ahora estaba completamente sola. Se mantuvo parada en medio de la calle con la mirada pegada en el suelo, sintiendo las pesadas gotas cayendo sobre su cabeza…

Siguió caminando con lentitud intentando pensar…intentando sacar de su mente la ida que su inner le había propuesto…no podía, o mas bien, no debía llamarle…

"_**pero es al **__**único a quien puedes recurrir…"**_

Negó con levedad…no podía hacerlo. El tenía una vida nueva, con una familia nueva, no podía llegar y presentarse en su casa alterándole todo.

"_**te lo debe…al menos por esta noche…"**_

Sakura sonrió-…si al levantar la vista veo un teléfono intentaré llamarle…

Alzó la mirada convencida de que aquello era imposible, el destino sería muy cruel si justo en aquellos lugares más desiertos de la aldea, hubiese una cabina telefónica.

Tragó con dolor cuando una tenue luz alumbró el lugar. Miró el cubículo con cierta desconfianza mientras maldecía su suerte…aquello le había convencido que en realidad el destino la detestaba.

"_**cumple con lo que dijiste…"**_

Suspiró derrotada…al menos había dicho intentar. Entró a la cabina agradeciendo de cierta manera no estar bajo la potente y fría lluvia. Se frotó los brazos con fuerza intentando así entrar en calor mirando al aparato con temor…no deseaba hacerlo, de verdad…lo ultimo que quería era molestarlo a _él_…pero no tenía otra opción.

Tomó el auricular mientras marcaba el número.

-_a pesar de los años aún no lo olvido…_

El tono de espera se hizo presente provocando que su corazón se acelerara. Tragó con dolor intentando mantener la calma, además ¿Qué probabilidad había de que justo _él_ le contestase?

Pasaron un par de segundos más cuando el sonido del auricular descolgándose la tensó.

-"¿**diga…?**-su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar aquella gastada y rasposa voz, su labio tembló mientras que se movía intentando pronunciar alguna sílaba, pero nada escapaba de el-…** ¿Quién habla…?-**insistió la voz irritada-…**no tengo tiempo para estupideces…¡¡si no van a hablar es mejor que no llamen…!!**

El tono de colgado resonó en sus oídos por varios segundos. Mantuvo el auricular pagado en él mientras que incontenibles sollozos escapaban de sus labios…

"_**y te haces llamar valiente…"**_

-nunca lo fui…-balbuceó mientras se dejaba caer con lentitud para luego abrazar sus rodillas ocultando su rostro entre ellas-…y nunca lo seré…

Un fuerte trueno resonó en la aldea estremeciéndola fuertemente…estaba asustada, reviviendo los recuerdos del pasado…recordando el ayer y comparándolo con su presente.

-soy una estúpida…-musitó entre fuertes sollozos-…soy una maldita estúpida…

* * *

Sabía que aquellas horas no hallaría nada abierto y mucho menos con Aquila lluvia, ¿Qué que podía hacer si la mujer con la fuerza bruta de mil elefantes le obligaba a salir a comprar nueve botellas de sake…?

Suspiró con frustración mientras se cruzaba de brazos meditante, debía intentar idear algo para librarse de la poderosa paliza que sabía aquella rubia de ojos miel le otorgaría al verle llegar con las manos vacías…

-piensa Jiraiya…¡¡piensa!!

Se rascó la cabeza alborotando sus pesados cabellos blanquecinos por la intensa lluvia mientras se rebanaba los sesos para idear algún plan…¡¡debía haber alguna forma de que aquella mujer no lo castrara!!

Vislumbró la tenue luz de la cabina telefónica, eso lo estremeció…estaba cerca del departamento. Tragó con dolor mientras disminuía el paso…quizás si se demoraba lo suficiente la rubia terminaría quedándose dormida y olvidaría el detalle del sake.

Sonrió con satisfacción… el plan era estúpido…pero algo era algo…y peor es nada ¿no…?

Entrecerró los ojos al ver una tenue silueta tambaleante que salía de la cabina.

-_de seguro es un borracho…-_pensó con toda la disposición de ignorarlo

Cerró los ojos con altanería intentaba pasar altivo ante la figura. Abrió un ojo para poder calcular más menos la distancia que los separaba pero al hacerlo algo captó de lleno su atención…una hermosa y larga cabellera rosa.

-¿acaso no es la aprendiz de Tsunade…?

La chica alzó la mirada al cielo observando las grandes gotas d lluvia, sintiéndolas golpear con brusquedad su rostro llevándose el resto de lágrimas…ahora debía buscar algún lugar donde dormir…

-¿Sakura…?-preguntó una voz tras su espalda, ella volteó levemente encontrándose con el rostro del peliblanco

-Jiraiya-sama…-susurró mirándola sin expresión alguna

El ermitaño entrecerró los ojos. Aquella chica siempre le pareció alguien alegre, pero ahora se veía totalmente apagada y demacrada. Se acercó más a la chica mientras le otorgaba una mirada interrogante…Luego de unos segundos reparó en el pequeño bolso que cargaba a su lado…

-¿tuviste algún problema…?-ella no contestó-… ¿tienes donde quedarte al menos…?

-no…

Una sonrisa disimulada adornó los labios del hombre…no es que la desgracia ajena le brindara satisfacción, pero la aparición de aquella kunoichi le había calzado como anillo al dedo…

-_ahora tengo excusa…-_pensó mientras tomaba el bolso de la chica y le hacía un leve gesto para que lo siguiera

Sakura lo observó largamente hasta que decidió seguirle…en realidad no tenía ánimos d discutir, lo único que deseaba era dormir y no despertar por varias horas más…

* * *

Abrió la puerta haciéndole un leve gesto a la chica para que entrase primero. Esta obedeció caminando con lentitud totalmente cohibida…no quería molestar a nadie y mucho menos a su maestra.

-vamos a la sala y luego iré a buscar a Tsunade…

Sakura asintió. El hombre la dirigió hasta la sala sonriéndole con levedad para calmarla. Le entregó una toalla para que se secara y se encaminó al cuarto para buscar a la rubia quien debía estar echa una fiera.

La kunoichi recorrió el departamento con la mirada, sin prestarle mayor atención a nada en especial, cansada bajó la mirada concentrándose en la fina madera del piso…escuchó los gruñidos de su maestra y algunas cosas que volaban hasta la pared y se rompían…luego de eso solo silencio. Pasaron breves segundos cuando apresurados pasos llegaron hasta la sala, no debía levantar la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Sakura…?-llamó tiernamente la mujer mientras se sentaba a su lado-… ¿Qué paso estas bien?

La pelirosa la miró con una forzada sonrisa-…sí…simplemente…no tenía a donde ir…

La mujer entrecerró los ojos-… ¿pero por que buscas en donde quedarte? ¿Acaso no vivías en la mansión de Uchiha?

-no…ya no vivo allí…

¿Qué sucedió…? ¡¡¿Te hizo algo?!! ¡¡Porque si es así te juro que…!!

La chica se abalanzó sobre su pecho sin poder controlar los sollozos…estaba desesperaba, no deseaba seguir llorando pero por más que intentaba mantenerse calma las lagrimas se escapaban con mas fiereza de sus ojos.

La ojimiel la observó sin comprender…suspiró imperceptiblemente mientras la abrazaba y cobijaba con ternura.

-ya, ya…tranquila…todo estará bien

Acarició sus húmedos cabellos meciéndola lentamente, acunándola con ternura mientras que su pecho se oprimía ante aquel llanto lleno de dolor… ¿Qué le había pasado a su _niña_? Porque era su niña, era como una _hija_ para ella…

-_mañana tendré una calurosa conversación con ese trío…sobretodo con Uchiha…_

Jiraiya sonrió al ver la escena. La mujer podría ser quizás la más bruta en toda Konoha, pero su corazón era el más generoso y el más calido que podía existir en todo el país.

Volteó sin dejar de sonreír caminando hasta la habitación…lo mejor era dejarlas solas…maestra y aprendiz…o mas bien madre e hija…

-¿Quién diría que Tsunade tiene instinto maternal…?-rió disimuladamente mientras cerraba la puerta y se echaba a dormir

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////ahh lo siento por estar actualizando a estas hrs!

Es tardísimo!

Pero tuve un día agitado

Les dejo un beso y mil gracias por sus comentarios! :D

Y espero que el capitulo les haya gustado

Quizás el domingo actualice!

Besitos y abrazos

Se despide

__NinfaOscura__


	23. Tú hogar

**Tres hombres y una Kunoichi**

De antemano está decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y que esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro :) solo por mera entretención.

Aclaraciones:

-blablablablaà los personajes hablan

"_**blablabla"**__**à**__**Inner de Sakura**_

_Pensamientos_

_-----flash back----_

_--------------- cambio de escena_

Si más que decir….espero les guste mi historia :D

* * *

_**Capítulo XXIII: Tú Hogar…**_

Leves gimoteos escapaban de sus resecos labios, largos surcos de lágrimas secas adornaban sus mejillas mientras que otras escapaban con levedad de sus cerrados ojos. Con delicadeza pasó una mano por sus cabellos mientras la observaba con preocupación…se había dormido completamente empapada, lo mejor era cambiarla y abrigarla para que no pescase una pulmonía.

Se encaminó hasta su habitación rápidamente encontrándose con la imagen del ermitaño sobre su cama cambiando desinteresadamente los canales, luego de unos segundos la oscura mirada del hombre se posó en ella con cierta preocupación. La ojimiel se dirigió hasta su armario, sacó una antigua yukata y un par de toallas.

Jiraiya se removió incómodo…podía notar a leguas la ira que expelía la rubia puesto que sus movimientos eran bruscos y violentos.

-¿todo bien?-preguntó tratando de relajar un poco el ambiente

Tsunade sonrió con sarcasmo mientras cerraba los ojos con irritación- ¿acaso crees que todo está bien?

-pues no pero…

-entonces no preguntes tonterías…

Salió de la habitación con rapidez seguida por él. La mujer se acuclilló ante el sofá mientras que nuevamente acariciaba la frente de su alumna entrecerrando los ojos…había pasado lo que temía. Miró al peliblanco.

-llévala al cuarto de huéspedes, yo iré por algunas medicinas…

Jiraiya suspiró derrotado, no podía decirle que no, menos con aquel aura de batalla a tan alto nivel ¿Qué había sucedido para poder alterar a la quinta de esa manera?

Bueno, estaba claro que Tsunade era de armas tomar por lo que no deseaba ser el infeliz que tuviese que sufrir su furia puesto que la paciencia no era su mayor virtud… pero había algo en esa ira que era muy diferente de las que había tenido el "placer" de presenciar….no sabía porque pero algo le decía que su pupilo tenía algo que ver con aquello.

-_pobre idiota…-_pensó sintiendo lastima por el kitsune, sabía que el pobre sería historia dentro de muy poco-…_debo admitir que me agradaba_

Cargó a la kunoichi rosa otorgándole una preocupada mirada…ardía en fiebre. Se encaminó hasta la habitación depositándola con lentitud sobre una silla cercana, no podía acostarla con lo empapada que estaba. Esperó a la que rubia llegase hasta el lugar, lo cual pasó unos segundos después.

-bien, ahora yo me encargaré, tú ve a dormir…

-de acuerdo…-masculló mientras bostezaba-…nos vemos mañana…

No recibió respuesta, aquello lo hizo sonreír…sabía que si se trataba de aquella muchacha Tsunade se olvidaba de todo y se concentraba solamente por velar por su bienestar. Caminó hasta la habitación mientras observaba distraídamente la lluvia que caía afuera… dio un leve vistazo a la puerta para luego centrarse en el teléfono…

-no estaría mal saber que pasó precisamente…

* * *

Se paseó como león enjaulado de un extremo al otro. Miró por el amplio ventanal por décima vez entrecerrando sus orbes negros ante la potente luz de un reciente rayo…la tormenta que se desataba en esos instantes era realmente violenta. Apretó los puños con fuerza mientras salía de la habitación encontrándose con sus compañeros de hogar. Los miró interrogantes…

-¿también preocupado Sasuke?

Uchiha bajó la mirada-…es una tormenta muy fuerte…además no es seguro que haya encontrado algún lugar donde poder pasar la noche

-puede que esté con Ino-chan…

-lo mejor será asegurarse…-Hatake miró por la ventana que se hallaba en el pasillo-…pero es muy peligroso que salgamos con este temporal…lo mejor será que la llamemos…

Ambos chicos asintieron mientras se encaminaban a la cocina, no podían seguir con la incertidumbre, necesitaban saber si la pelirosa se encontraba bien.

La oscuridad bañaba completamente los pasillos de la mansión, todo se había echo negro desde que la chica se había marchado, incluso habían pasado varios minutos parados en el mismo lugar intentando asimilar su ausencia. Llegaron hasta la cocina la cual se veía lúgubre y sin vida, sin aquel aroma tan característico de esas horas por la comida preparada por la chica, quien cada vez que los veía llegar de alguna misión los recibía con sus platillos favoritos y con su amplia y hermosa sonrisa sincera que les indicaba lo feliz que la hacían al ver que llegaban con bien a _Su Hogar._

Kakashi caminó hasta el teléfono pero antes de tomarlo este resonó. Los tres se miraron inmediatamente con un solo pensamiento cruzando por sus mentes...

_Sakura…_

Antes de que el jounnin pudiese tomar el auricular, Naruto se interpuso y contestó con cierta excitación en su voz.

-¡¡ ¿Sakura-chan eres tú?!!

**-"****no, pero créeme que si yo fuese ustedes no me ilusionaría de que los llamase…"**-el rubio parpadeó confuso

-¿Jiraiya-hentai? ¿Es usted?

-**"¡¡que forma tan grosera de dirigirte a tu maestro!! ¡¡Luego de que me preocupo por entrenarte día con día y tú me lo agradeces de esa forma!! ¡¡ Que ingrato eres…!!"**

-¡¡déjese de tonterías hace tiempo que dejó de entrenarme!! Pero eso no me interesa…-musitó con un leve puchero de irritación-… Ahora explíqueme… ¿Por qué demonios dijo eso? ¡¡ ¿A caso vio a Sakura-chan?!!

Tanto Sasuke como Kakashi se tensaron, inmediatamente se acercaron al rubio quien los miraba con cierta esperanza en sus ojos.

-**"sí, si la vi…pero te diré que no en muy buenas condiciones…-**escuchó el leve balbuceo que el kitsune mantenía para luego suspirar-…**por eso te llamaba…"**

-¿pero que le pasó? ¿Está bien? ¿Acaso está herida?

Uchiha sintió que su corazón se oprimía ante aquellas preguntas, intentó arrebatarle el teléfono al rubio quien se alejó de él con un ágil movimiento esperando la respuesta del ermitaño, el cual dejó escapar un gruñido.

**-"no Naruto no está herida…solo tiene fiebre…-**observó el umbral de la puerta vigilando de que la ojimiel no lo descubriese-…**pero Tsunade la está cuidando por lo que no tardará en recuperarse"**

-¿entonces Sakura-chan está con Tsunade-oba-chan?

No hubo respuesta…el rubio esperó largamente a que su maestro le contestase pero en vez de eso escuchó algunos alaridos de dolor y cosas rompiéndose… ¿a caso eso había sido la espalda de Jiraiya?

Aquellos gimoteos y suplicas se escucharon por breves segundos, luego solo silencio inundó el lugar…,Escuchó los pasos lentos de alguien que se acercaba al auricular para levantarlo con lentitud acercándoselo al oído…luego de algunos segundos una profunda y furibunda voz femenina se dejó escuchar.

-**"mañana los quiero a primera hora en mi oficina ¿me entendiste?"**

No tuvo tiempo de responder puesto que el tono de colgado comenzó a inundar sus oídos. Alejó el auricular para luego mirar a ambos shinobis que lo observaban expectantes…Uzumaki tembló.

-Tsunade-oba-chan quiere vernos mañana a primera hora…

-¿y eso que me interesa? ¿Qué le ocurrió a Sakura?

-creo que…-Hatake se estremeció mientras tragaba con lentitud-…creo que es precisamente por eso que Tsunade-sama nos citó Sasuke…y algo me dice que no saldremos muy bien de esto…

Suspiraron con cierta frustración, pero con el consuelo de que la chica no estuviese en la intemperie con semejante tormenta.

-lo mejor será irnos a dormir…-el peliplateado sonrió forzosamente-…mañana nos espera una fuerte reprimenda…

* * *

Miraron con aprensión la entrada de la torre, se miraron un tanto nerviosos hasta que por fin decidieron ingresar. Subieron las amplias escaleras en silencio pero trasmitiendo su preocupación y cansancio…no habían podido dormir absolutamente nada, puesto que la idea de que la ojijade estuviese enferma y además que Tsunade los hubiera citado los mantuvo en un estado de ansiedad realmente insoportable. Llegaron hasta el pasillo que daba con la puerta donde se encontraba la oficina de la quinta, la miraron con aprensión puesto que era lo único que los separaba de la "fiera" como tendían llamarle y les aseguraba su seguridad física. Kakashi golpeó la puerta con levedad, luego de unos segundos se dejaron escuchar tenues pasos. La puerta se abrió mostrando la imagen de una pelinegra de cabellos cortos y ojos oscuros. La mujer al verlo se sonrojó poderosamente mientras sonreía intentando disimularlo…

-bue-bueno días…Kakashi-san…

-buenos días Shizune…-sonrió tras su mascara-…que linda te ves hoy…

La aludida desvió la mirada intentando disimular su sonrojo, luego de unos pocos segundos miró tras la espalda del jounnin encontrándose con las curiosas miradas del rubio y el vengador. Se removió nerviosa mientras que sacudía sus ropas para luego sonreír forzosamente tratando de ocultar su notorio nerviosismo.

-buenos días Naruto-kun…Sasuke-kun…-ambos hicieron un gesto devolviéndole el saludo-... Tsunade-sama los está esperando…-se hizo a un lado para que pudiesen pasar

Los tres entraron intentando calmar la creciente ansiedad y nerviosismo que nacía desde sus entrañas. Escucharon la puerta cerrarse con rapidez, miraron tras de si dándose cuenta de que la asistente de la rubia había hecho acto de desaparición…inteligente, bastante inteligente sobretodo si estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua mientras se dirigía hasta la muralla más cercana para apoyarse en ella, cerró los ojos intentando mostrar indiferencia y esperó a que la potente y furiosa voz de la mujer se hiciera escuchar.

Por su parte Kakashi y Naruto se mantuvieron observando el respaldo de la silla donde sabían la mujer estaba sentada…los segundos pasaron lentos y la tensión se hacía cada vez más insostenible.

La silla hizo un leve chirrido al momento de que la ojimiel volteó para encarar a los tres hombres que se hallaban esperando su asumida reprimenda.

-vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿Quién pensaría que tendría a los tres machos de Konoha temblando de miedo ante mí?-musitó de manera venenosa soltando una risilla sarcástica

-no digas estupideces…-Sasuke caminó hasta el escritorio de la mujer. Apoyó con fuerza sus manos sobre este para encararla fríamente-…ahora dinos ¿Por qué mierda nos mandaste a llamar?

Tsunade entrecerró sus ojos observando con frialdad e irritación al menor de los Uchiha. Se levantó con lentitud sin dejar de mirarlo, ¿Quién se crecía para hablarle de esa manera?

-cuidado con lo que dices Sasuke…-masculló entre dientes-…recuerda que aún no estas cien por ciento expiado de tus culpas por lo que te advierto que no me provoques…-el vengador frunció el ceño-…ahora te recomiendo que saques tus sucias manos de mi escritorio y escuches bien lo que les voy a decir...¿me entendiste?

El moreno se mantuvo un par de segundos más observándola, como si estuviese retándola…finalmente se resignó dejando escapar un gruñido mientras caminaba hasta el muralla y volvía a apoyar su peso en ella, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos. La mujer sonrió mirando a los otros dos que se mantenían estáticos y sin pronunciar sílaba alguna…se sentó con lentitud mientras apoyaba sus codos sobre la mesa cruzando los dedos de sus manos para posar su barbilla sobre ellos pero sin dejar de mirar a ninguna de sus victimas.

-bien…supe lo que ocurrió ayer…-los tres se tensaron-….y me han corroborado que realmente ustedes son unos idiotas y de ligas mayores…

-¡¡no importa lo que nos diga Tsunade-oba-san!!-gritó el rubio mirándola suplicante-…¡¡pero díganos ¿Sakura-chan se encuentra bien?!!

La mujer se mantuvo largamente en silencio para luego soltar un cansado suspiro-… ¿para qué quieren saber? Al fin de cuentas para ustedes Sakura es una zorra…-musitó mirando directamente al Uchiha quien abrió los ojos con rapidez apretando la mandíbula con fuerza-…dejaron que se marchara bajo una fuerte tormenta y ni siquiera se dieron el tiempo de salir a buscarla…

-no podíamos hacerlo Tsunade-sama…-habló por fin Hatake-…no podíamos retenerla en un sitio en donde no deseaba estar…

La ojimiel soltó una carcajada-… ¿Qué sencillo verdad? ¿Qué fácil es decir que ella no deseaba permanecer bajo el mismo techo que ustedes no?-golpeó fuertemente su escritorio haciendo que las cosas que se hallaban encima se levantaran un par de centímetros de este y una leve grieta la atravesara desde el punto del impacto hasta su borde-…¡¡ahora escúchenme bien trío de imbéciles!! ¡¡Si me vuelvo a enterar que han hecho llorar a Sakura les juro que yo misma me encargaré de castrarlos de la manera más dolorosa posible ¿me han escuchado?!!

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda estremeciéndolos por completo…de cierta forma ahora comprendían porque cada vez que la chica se molestaba con ellos de manera extrema los amenazaba con la misma estupidez…¡¡claro eran cosas dignas de su maestra ¿Cómo es que no lo pensaron antes?!!

-¿Tsunade-oba-chan?

-¿Qué quieres?

-al menos ella… ¿le admitió que estaba embarazada?

Antes de que la mujer pudiese responder un leve golpeteo se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta. La ojimiel le dio autorización para entrar mostrando leves segundos después la imagen de Yamanaka la cual estaba acompañada de Sai. Los tres shinobis que se hallaban con anterioridad los miraron interrogantes para luego observar a la quinta quien sonreía con amplitud.

-bienvenidos Ino, Sai…

Los dos hicieron una leve reverencia-…buenos días Tsunade-sama…-dijeron al unísono

El ANBU miró a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo para luego mirar a la Hokage-… ¿Qué necesita de nosotros?

La mujer sonrió aún más-…Ino…-la aludida pegó un brinco-…dime ¿Qué sucedió ayer con Sakura?

-¿a-a que se refiere?

-supe que ayer fuiste a buscar a Sakura a la mansión Uchiha…-la ojiceleste asintió-… ¿se podría saber por qué?

-bueno…sí, además…-la chica tragó con levedad-…estaba por comunicarle Tsunade-sama

-¿de que se trata?

-pues ayer recurrí a Sakura puesto que…tenia sospechas de que…pudiese estar embarazada…-musitó la rubia mientras un leve tono carmín adornaba sus mejillas-…y bueno, ella me dio un test de embarazo pero tuve tanto miedo que huí y lo dejé sobre el lavabo…

Sasuke se estremeció…entonces la pelirosa estaba diciendo la verdad. Los tres shinobis se miraron llenos de remordimiento sin prestar atención al resto del relato que la kunoichi estaba contando. Tsunade sonrió ampliamente mientras caminaba hasta la pareja y abrazaba a la chica una vez que hubo concluido.

-los felicito en verdad…-sonrió-…aunque creo que son muy jóvenes para ser padres…

Sai sonrió-…pero no importa la edad que se tenga si al momento de criar a nuestros hijos les inculcamos valores y educación…

-pero lo importante también es que a pesar de ser tan jóvenes…-la chica tomó la mano de su novio-…tengamos la madurez suficiente para enfrentar estas situaciones y podamos saber entregarles el apoyo que puedan necesitar y sobretodo entregarles un hogar lleno de amor y confianza…

Aquellas palabras fueron dagas que atravesaron el corazón de cada uno de los shinobis…Confianza, esa palabra resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza…la ojijade les había recriminando su falta de confianza, les había suplicado que no desconfiaran de ella, que le creyeran…

-_soy un idiota…-_pensó el moreno mientras apretaba sus puños-…_debí creerle…_

La mujer se mantuvo conversando un tiempo más con la pareja que de vez en cuando miraba a los shinobis con cierta interrogación. Ino entrecerró los ojos mientras caía en cuenta que su amiga no se encontraba entre los presentes, el nerviosismo del momento le había hecho obviar ese detalle.

-lo siento…-miró al Uchiha-… ¿pero donde está Sakura?

-no lo sabemos…-musitó de pronto mirando a la Hokage quien sonreía-…estamos esperando a que Tsunade nos lo diga…

-¿Cómo…? ¿Le ocurrió algo?

-no Ino-chan…no es nada grave…-se apresuró a decir el rubio acercándose al ANBU para otorgarle cariñosas palmaditas en la espalda esbozando una forzosa sonrisa-… ¿así que metiste la pata Sai? ¡¡Pues no hay nada que hacer!! ¡¡Pero igualmente te felicito!!

La ojiceleste lo fulminó con la mirada-…¡¡cuidado con lo que dices Naruto!!

Sai sonrió-…tranquila hermosa…-miró al kitsune que no dejaba de sonreír-…las sonrisas cínicas no van contigo Uzumaki…-volvió a sonreír mientras tomaba la mano de su novia y se despedían de la quinta, dejando al ojiazul en un estado de desconcierto

Tsunade se dirigió hasta su escritorio. De una de las cajoneras sacó una botella de sake y comenzó a beber ignorando completamente a los que allí se encontraban. Los miró por encima de su vaso para luego dejar escapar una exhalación por la quemazón de aquel tibio líquido captando la atención de los shinobis. Posó una mano sobre su labio cerrando los ojos con fuerza esperando que aquella quemazón cesase lo cual ocurrió luego de un par de segundos…

-bien…-la seriedad inundó sus facciones-… ¿siguen creyendo que Sakura está embarazada?

Ninguno contestó por lo cual ella sonrió…eran realmente estúpidos. De cierta manera podía entender el instinto de sobreprotección que Hatake e incluso Uzumaki profesaban hacia la pequeña pelirosa…pero ¿Qué tenía que ver Uchiha en aquello? ¿A caso el no había sido el que siempre le recordaba lo débil que era en su época de gennins? ¿A caso no era el quien la menospreciaba e ignoraba sus sentimientos?

Lo observó largamente haciéndolo incomodar…aquello le hizo entender…esbozó una disimulada sonrisa, se le había ocurrido un plan…

-¿aun quieren saber donde está Sakura?

Los tres la observaron suplicantes, aquello de cierta manera le sorprendió…nunca se imaginó que pudiesen tomarle aquel cariño a la pelirosa. Se echó hacia atrás haciendo que la silla se meciera con levedad. Posó sus codos en los brazos de esta mientras que sus manos se posaban ante sus labios, dándoles a entender que estaba meditando la posibilidad de entregarles el paradero de la chica.

-Está bien…-dijo con un suspiro-…les diré donde está…

-sabemos que está con usted Tsunade-sama…-habló Hatake, ella lo observó divertida-… pero no sabemos donde queda su departamento…

-¿y así se hacen llamar jounnin? Que vergüenza…-se mantuvo en silencio por unos instantes antes de volver a hablar-…perfecto…entonces les diré en donde queda mi departamento…

-¡¡genial gracias Tsunade-oba-chan!!

-pero…-el tono de la mujer se volvió frío y peligroso-…con una condición…

Aquella sentencia los hizo estremecer. Los tres se observaron con levedad para luego asentir…todo fuera por encontrar a la chica, no importaba cual fuese el costo ni las condiciones de la ojimiel, ellos harían que la ojijade volviese a la mansión, a su casa, a _Su Hogar_.

Tsunade esbozó una tenebrosa sonrisa provocándoles un escalofrío…Sasuke entrecerró los ojos al ver que la mirada de la mujer pasaba por encima de todos y se clavaba en él…algo le decía que lo que se aproximaba no era bueno para su persona.

* * *

Miró el edificio con una mueca de irritación. Soltó un suspiro sumamente largo y pesado maldiciendo internamente.

-_de verdad que esa mujer me desespera…_-pensó con fastidio mientras se adentraba al edificio

Subió las escaleras sumido en sus pensamientos, recordando el porque ahora se encontraba en aquella situación tan vergonzosa y desagradable…¿Por qué tenía que ser él?

_-----------------------------Flash Back-------------------------------------------_

_La ojimiel lo miró con diversión. Se levantó con lentitud mientras se encaminaba hasta donde se encontraba sonriendo de manera maquiavélica._

_-¿de que se trata?-masculló el moreno al darse cuenta que ÉL debía cumplir con la condición de la rubia_

_-tú serás el que hable con ella…_

_Hubo un silencio incómodo. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos para luego sonreír con cierta gracia. Miró a sus compañeros que observaban a la mujer con aturdimiento… ¿estaba realmente considerando la posibilidad de enviar a Uchiha? ¿A Sasuke Uchiha?¿al idiota que provocó todo el mal entendido?_

_-¿es una broma verdad Tsunade-sama?_

_-¿acaso me ves riendo Hatake?_

_Naruto observó a su amigo quien se mantenía al margen de todo. Sabía que deseaba hablar con la chica primero que nadie, pero… ¿Quién decía que todo saldría bien si precisamente ÉL iba a aclarar las cosas? Ambos eran muy cabezotas, y ninguno se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados escuchando los alegatos del otro…por lo que era en cierto modo peligroso que justamente el Uchiha fuese a hablar con ella._

_-¡¡yo me ofrezco a ir Tsunade-oba-chan!! _

_La mujer rodó los ojos con fastidio ¿a caso eran brutos o sordos? Miró al kitsune que daba leves saltos levantando y agitando sus manos en el aire intentando captar su atención. Una inmensa vena se apoderó de su sien, miró al ojiazul el cual al ver la furia de la quinta se refugió tras la espalda de su ex sensei quien hacía leves gestos con sus manos tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto._

_Tsunade miró al Uchiha quien se mantenía en silencio. Le otorgó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia al darse cuenta de que no era tan "valiente" como se hacía decir._

_-ya veo…-rió-…esta bien, entonces tendrán que conformarse de verla de vez en cuando en el hospital…_

_-¿pero Tsunade-sama si Sasuke no quiere acceder, podemos ir Naruto o yo?_

_Ella negó-…dije que les diría el paradero si aceptaban mis condiciones…y como no fue así, no diré nada…_

_-¡¡eso no es justo Tsunade-oba-chan!!_

_-tampoco fue justo que no hayan querido escuchar la versión de Sakura…-los tres agacharon la cabeza-…por lo que les diere que sí, la vida es injusta…_

_Naruto se acercó hasta el moreno para sujetarlo desde la chaqueta, este lo miró con el ceño fruncido._

_-¡¡haz lo que te dice teme!! ¡¡Necesitamos hablar con Sakura-chan!! ¡¡Solo intenta convencerla de que nos escuche no te pido más!!_

_-sué__ltame dobe…-masculló entre dientes deshaciéndose del agarre_

_La ojimiel miró la escena con cierta diversión en sus ojos. Sonrió de medio lado para luego ampliar su sonrisa…se le había ocurrido algo mejor para torturarlo._

_-y otra cosa…-los tres la miraron-…al no aceptar mis condiciones, me están dando a entender que su compañera les interesa un reverendo carajo…_

_-¡¡ESO NO ES…!!_

_-¡¡NO ME INTERRUMPAS NARUTO!!-el chico se calló abruptamente mirándola con resentimiento-…es por eso que he decidido integrar a Sakura en otro equipo…_

_Un tenso silencio invadió el lugar por completo. Sasuke apretó sus puños con fuerza, si de por si no podía ver a la chica todo lo que quiera-a pesar de haber estado viviendo bajo el mismo techo-ahora iba a ser realmente imposible._

_Apartó al rubio de un manotazo hasta acercarse a la mujer para mirarla lleno de seguridad…_

_-dime donde está…_

_Tsunade sonrió-pensé que demorarías más en preguntar…_

_///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

Y ahora véanlo allí, subiendo los dos últimos peldaños para caminar por el amplio pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta que correspondía al departamento de la ojimiel.

Miró a los alrededores del desierto lugar cuestionándose una vez más ¿Cómo había podido acceder a aquella condición? Ah cierto…la vieja esa los había amenazado con apartar a la ojijade para siempre de sus vida, y eso él no lo iba a permitir.

Tocó la puerta con impaciencia. Esperó largos segundos hasta que la puerta se abrió mostrándole la imagen de una magullado Jiraiya quien al verlo arqueó una ceja confuso.

-¿Jiraiya?-cuestionó al ver al ermitaño pervertido maestro de su amigo

El hombre sonrió de manera nerviosa, si Tsunade se enteraba de que no se había largado como le había ordenado y más encima que lo hubiesen descubierto en SU departamento lo mataba de seguro.

Pasaron unos breves segundos antes de entrar en cuenta de algo…por lo que tenía entendido las únicas que conocían el paradero de aquel departamento era la pelirosa y su asistente Shizune… ¿entonces que estaba haciendo el Uchiha en ese lugar?

Sasuke sonrió con cierta maldad, dicen que como pecas pagas…en este caso Tsunade iba a pagar bastante caro, puesto que el mismo se iba a encargar de que TODA la aldea se enterase que la quinta mantenía un romance con el pervertido de Konoha.

Jiraiya suspiró al darse cuenta del asunto… ¿Cómo es que no lo pensó antes? Se estremeció levemente al ver la tétrica sonrisa que el Uchiha estaba esbozando acordándose inconcientemente de Orochimaru…al parecer aquel chiquillo había adquirido algunas actitudes de aquella serpiente.

-¿buscas a Sakura no es verdad?-preguntó al ver que este no hablaba

El vengador asintió-…Tsunade me dijo que se encontraba a aquí

-pues sí…-el hombre dejó escapar un bufido-…pasa iré a ver si está despierta…

Uchiha ingresó al lugar sin mirar nada en particular, siguió al ermitaño quien le indicó que tomase asiento en la sala, pero él se mantuvo de pie en el lugar. Posó su vista en el piso de madera tratando de calmar su creciente nerviosismo…el no era apto para esto, nunca fue bueno con esas cosas de los sentimientos y era por eso mismo que aún a pesar del tiempo que llevaba intentando reconquistar a la chica no podía hacer una jugada definitiva…su orgullo se lo impedía. Alzó la vista turbándose ante la imagen de la pelirosa que lo miraba con cierta interrogación….

La chica mantenía sus largos cabellos sueltos sobre su hombro izquierdo, traía una yukata blanca que se notaba le quedaba un poco grande puesto que el escote se abría bastante entre sus pechos. Sasuke cerró los ojos brevemente para luego volver a mirarla intentando ordenar sus ideas y concentrarse en su rostro que lucía un tanto pálido, y no en el prominente escote.

Jiraiya apareció segundos después, miro a ambos chicos para luego encogerse de brazos, lo mejor era largarse de allí.

-los dejo para que hablen

Ninguno le contestó. Bufó molesto mientras alegaba algo con respecto a los jóvenes de hoy que no respetaban a sus mayores cerrando la puerta con cierta irritación, dándoles a entender que estaban completamente solos.

Sakura bajó la mira un poco avergonzada ante sus aspecto…se sentó en un sillón cercano puesto que aún se mantenía un poco débil y mareada por la fiebre de la noche anterior. Le hizo un leve gesto al vengador para que la imitase pero este se mantuvo de pie y observándola con su característica seriedad.

"_**¿Ahora que querrá este idiota…?"**_

_-no lo sé…_

"_**¡¡de seguro viene para seguir humillándonos sha!!"**_

_-pero…_

"_**¿pero que…?"**_

_-¿Cómo __supo que estábamos aquí?_

Sasuke notó la mirada interrogante de la chica. Tragó con dificultad intentando ordenar sus ideas. Se pasó una mano por sus cabellos mientras se dejaba caer sobre uno de los sillones ante la atenta mirada de la pelirosa.

-¿Quién…te dijo que…?

-eso no importa…-la interrumpió sin mirarla-…lo importante es que estas bien

Sakura lo miró brevemente para luego a agachar la cabeza-… ¿Por qué habrías de preocuparte por una _zorra_?

-para con eso ¿quieres?…-masculló entre dientes para encararla irritado-…fue un error Sakura…-la aludida lo miró confusa

-¿de que hablas…?

El Uchiha movió sus labios intentando decir algo, pero por más que lo intentaba ningún sonido salía de estos. Se levantó con brusquedad mientras le daba la espalda a la kunoichi que lo observaba sin entender aún…

-nosotros…te creemos…

La chica arqueó una ceja-… ¿Cómo dices…?

"_**¿está tomado?"**_

-nos enteramos del embarazo de Yamanaka…y bueno…

-oh ya caigo…eso les convenció ¿verdad?-musitó con cierto rencor-…no podían haberme creído desde un principio…tenían que asegurarse de que no estuviese inventándolo ¿no?

-porque simplemente no aceptas lo que te dije y ya…-masculló al borde la cólera-…ahora ve por tus cosas nos vamos a casa…

La pelirosa parpadeó confusa mientras inflaba las mejillas, furiosa ¿Quién se creía para venir a darle órdenes? Se cruzó de brazos mientras entrecerraba los ojos mirando al vengador largamente hasta que este volteó a mirarla interrogante.

-pensé que ya habías ido a buscar tu bolso…

-yo no me muevo de aquí Sasuke…

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó con cierta diversión

"_**¡¡L**__**o que oíste Uchiha nosotras no moveremos nuestros traseros de aquí, así que despídete idiota!!"**_

-déjate de tonterías Sakura…

-no son tonterías Sasuke…-la kunoichi se levantó algo tambaleante pero sin dejar de mirarlo de manera desafiante-…no pienso volver con ustedes…

"_**¡¡Así**__** que ahora lárgate de aquí y no vuelvas a molestar!!"**_

El moreno frunció el ceño notoriamente irritado, caminó hasta donde estaba posándose a solo un par de metros de distancia-…no estoy de humor para tus juegos Sakura, así que no lo volveré a repetir…-endureció la mirada-…ve por tus cosas…A-HO-RA

-el día en que los cerdos vuelen Uchiha…-musitó dándole la espalda para alejarse de él-…¡¡como mierda me ordenas de esa manera!! ¡¡ ¿Quién te crees que eres?!! ¡¡Por si no lo sabes no soy una empleada a la que puedas mandar y manejar como se te antoje!!

Sasuke comenzó a masajearse las sienes irritado ante la situación podía sentir como la vena que se encontraba pasando sobre estas bombeaba con intensidad. Miró a la chica que lo observaba con irritación…soltó un suspiro cansado…nunca se imagino que sería tan difícil.

-escúchame Sakura…Kakashi y el dobe están muy preocupados por ti…

-¿no me digas?-preguntó con falso remordimiento-… ¡pues que pena, que lo sigan haciendo porque yo no voy a regresar!

-¡¡quieres dejar de vociferar y ponerme atención!

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ¿A caso hicieron lo mismo ayer cuando me acusaron de estar embarazada?

-no siempre es bueno pagar con la misma moneda Haruno…-masculló entre dientes

-¿te supo mal la cucharada de tu propio veneno Uchiha?

Sasuke bufó maldiciones entre dientes. ¿Por qué demonios la pelirosa debía ser tan terca? ¿No que ya le había dicho que se habían equivocado?

-¿Qué quieres que haga para que aceptes regresar?

La ojijade entrecerró los ojos-…no hay nada que quiera de ti…

-¡¡pero ya te dije que nos equivocado!! ¿Que mas quieres?

-¿y piensas que por eso yo voy a pretender que nada pasó y me voy a olvidar de la humillación que me hicieron pasar? ¡¡Por favor Sasuke no me hagas reír!!

-Sakura…-el moreno caminó hasta ella tomando sus hombros-…no sigas tentando mi paciencia porque te juro que saldrás perdiendo…ahora ve y busca tus putas cosas para largarnos de aquí…

-creo que no me has entendido bien así que intentaré explicarte…-tomó aire para luego sonreír irritadamente-…YO-NO-ME-VOY-DE-AQUÍ… ¿te quedó claro?

-¡¡MIERDA SAKURA DEJATE DE ESTUPIDECES!!

-¡¡NO SON ESTUPIDECES SASUKE!! ¿A CASO DE VERDAD PENSABAS QUE EL SOLO HECHO DE VENIR A DECIRME QUE SE HABÍAN EQUIVOCADO YO IBA A REGRESAR CON UNA SONRISA EN LOS LABIOS? ¡¡PUES ESTAS MUY EQUIVOCADO!! ¡¡NI SIQUIERA HAS MOSTRADO UN ÁPICE DE ARREPENTIMIENTO!!

-¡¡si no estuviese arrepentido no estaría aquí intentando hacerte regresar!!

-¡¡pero si en realidad estuvieras arrepentido me habrías pedido una disculpa pero solo llegaste diciendo que se habían equivocado y nada más!!

Se mantuvieron en silencio largamente. El Uchiha la miró un tanto desconcertado procesando sus recientes palabras…ahora que lo pensaba era cierto, en ningun momento le había dicho que lo sentía y que haría cualquier cosa por corregir su error. Dejó caer sus brazos con pesadez pero sin dejar de mirar la triste expresión de la chica mientras que intentaba formular una oración que le ayudase a disculparse pero que a la vez no le hiciera perder su orgullo…

Y allí estaba otra vez, su maldito orgullo anteponiéndose en todo lo que respectaba a la kunoichi…se pasó una mano por los cabellos ofuscado intentando vencer a su maldito orgullo que pegaba alaridos suplicantes y mil amenazas en contra de su persona si se le ocurría si quiera dejar escapar un lo siento…

Sakura se mantuvo observándolo largamente, expectante a sus posibles palabras…le había sorprendido que precisamente él hubiese llegado a buscarla pero le molestaba que la mandase de esa forma…como si de una animal se tratase sin siquiera preguntarle si deseaba regresar o bien deseaba tomarse un tiempo para pensarlo.

La mirada del ojinegro se posó sobre ella estremeciéndola con levedad, a pesar de que nos mostraba ápice alguno de frialdad ni rabia…era algo poco usual en el Gran Corazón de Hielo Uchiha.

-de acuerdo…tienes razón…-musitó confundiéndola-…te debo…una disculpa-lo ultimo lo dijo casi inaudible

La ojijade se cruzó de brazos mientras arqueaba una ceja-... ¿y bien?

"_**¡queremos escucharla shannaro!"**_

-Sakura…-tragó con dolor pero aún mostrando su rostro de inmutable clama-…lo…siento…-musitó arrastrando las palabras

La chica parpadeó desconcertada y sin salir de su estupor. Era la primera vez que escuchaba al vengador esbozar una disculpa. Se restregó los ojos y pellizcó su mejillas sintiendo un leve ardor sobre esta…El Uchiha la miraba con cierta irritación, entendía que todo ese escándalo se debía a su poca costumbre de asumir sus errores… ¿pero eso valía en algo no? ¿Ahora si debería acceder a regresar?

-vaya…-susurró la chica sin salir de su asombro-…jamás me imaginé que llegaría el día en que vería a Sasuke Uchiha pidiéndome disculpas…

"_**¡¡Esto es aviso del Apocalipsis!!"**_

-no es para tanto…-gruñó irritado-…ahora bien ¿dejaras de estar jugando e iras por tus cosas para que podamos largarnos?

Sakura suspiró levemente…no es que no quisiese regresar pero…el miedo de que aquello se repitiera era más grande que cualquier cosa. ¿Quién le podía asegurar que de ahora en adelante confiarían en ella y en sus decisiones?

Se removió intranquila ante la insistente mirada del vengador que la observaba interrogante ¿Por qué demoraba tanto en darle la afirmativa? Porque estaba seguro que después de haberse humillado como lo había hecho ella iba a acceder a regresar con ellos a donde pertenecía…

La pelirosa soltó un ligero suspiró para luego encarar al Uchiha…

-no…

-¿Cómo?

-no iré por mis cosas Sasuke…puesto que no pienso volver con ustedes…

-Sakura…

-antes de que digas cualquier cosa…necesito que me escuches…-lo vio chasquear la lengua y cruzarse de brazos para prestarle atención-…ayer cuando hablé con Tsunade-sama me di cuenta de cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones…cosa que no alcanzo a agradecer, puesto que me demuestran que se preocupan por mi bienestar pero…eso no significa que deban pasar por encima de mis deseos y opiniones…

-pero ya no volverá a pasar…

-¿y como lo sabes?-Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio-… ¿ves? Nada es seguro…créeme que desearía poder regresar y pretender que nada ha pasado pero…

-te entiendo…-musitó de pronto el Uchiha sin dejar de mirarla. Esbozó una sonrisa amarga para luego encaminarse hasta la entrada

-¿Sasuke…?

-es realmente una pena que todo haya terminado de esta manera…-dijo sin voltear-…pero quiero que tengas claro una cosa…-la ojijade se tensó ante el silencio. Sasuke ladeó levemente el rostro para observarla con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios-…te estaremos esperando en casa…_en tú hogar…_

La kunoichi abrió los ojos llenas de estupor ante sus palabras, no fue capaz si quiera de seguirle cuando vio que salía por la entrada principal. Se mantuvo de pie mirando un punto muerto sin dejar de escuchar aquellas palabras que resonaban como eco en su mente.

-hogar…-susurró casi inaudible

Caminó un tanto hasta llegar a la puerta principal, tomó el pomo con cierta duda hasta que finalmente desistió. Soltó un cansado suspiro mientras recorría los extremos de la habitación topándose con algo sobre la mesa del recibidor…algo que ella podía reconocer a leguas de distancia.

Tomó la llave acariciándola con levedad con la yema de sus dedos, observando el pequeño llavero en forma de flor de cerezo que lo adornaba. Una tibia lágrima recorrió su mejilla…

-eres un idiota Uchiha…-musitó sonriendo tristemente mientras llevaba hasta su pecho la pequeña llave de plata-…en verdad que eres un idiota…

Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas llorando amargamente ignorando que detrás de la puerta alguien luchaba por no ingresar al lugar para confortarla.

Volteó manteniendo la mirada pegada en el suelo y se marchó en silencio sin mirar atrás…

* * *

Hello!!

Como estan mis queridismas lectoras?

Espero que muy bien.,..

Pues yo aquí les dejo otro capitulo de mi historia el cual escribí mientras me mortificaba estudiando biología [aquí se ve como mi pobre persona está agonizante por el exceso de información almacenada] pero en fin! Gajes del oficio no?

Jejeje noté que muchas les llamó la atención el personaje "EL" jijiji…bueno les diré que más adelante se explicará quien es precisamente y que inflouencia tuvo en la vida de Sakura…:)

Chica realmente les agradezco un monton sus maravillosos comentarios!

Me alegran la semana completa y me hacen desear con ahinco que llegue el viernes para actualizar :P

En fin, ahora debo volver a los estudios, me queda resumir las funciones del hipotalamo T.T ¿Por qué a mi?

Bien bien, sin más que decirles

Les dejo un abrazo y un beso enorme

Deseandoles una hermosa semana a cada una…

Se despide atentamente…

__NinfaOscura__


	24. Decisiones desesperadas

**Tres hombres y una Kunoichi**

De antemano está decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y que esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro :) solo por mera entretención.

Aclaraciones:

-blablablablaà los personajes hablan

"_**blablabla"**__**à**__**Inner de Sakura**_

_Pensamientos_

_-----flash back----_

_--------------- cambio de escena_

Si más que decir….espero les guste mi historia :D

* * *

_**Capítulo XXIV: **_**Decisiones desesperadas**

La pequeña arbeja se deslizaba de un extremo a otro de su plato por la presión que intentaba ejercer sobre ella con la ayuda del tenedor. La miró sin mayor interés, solo por mirarla…su mente hacía mucho que divagaba entre sus recuerdos.

…_te estaremos esperando en casa…en tú hogar…_

Negó fervientemente mientras intentaba con mayor fuerza y ahínco agarrar la bendita cosa verde que no hacía más que escaparse….soltó un largo y ofuscado suspiro al darse cuenta que su lucha sería en vano, al menos no iba a conseguir nada hasta que no pudiese aclarar sus pensamientos. Corrió hacia un lado el bendito plato casi intacto-digo casi puesto que poseía incontables agujeros por los vanos intentos de tomar siquiera una de las arbejas- ofuscada, apoyó su mentón sobre la palma para observar a las enfermeras que se agrupaban para contarse los chismes del día…

En realidad aquello le era irritante, no entendía como podían divertirse cuchichiando sobre los problemas personales de sus pacientes. Dejó escapar un bufido mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se encaminaba hasta su consulta…no tenía nada mejor que hacer así que comenzaría por atender a quien le mandasen.

Se adentró a su pequeña oficina para dejarse caer pesadamente sobre la silla, centrando su mirada jade en el blanquecino techo que incluso llegaba a deslumbrarla. Chasqueó la lengua para luego darse pequeñas palmaditas en las mejillas…lo mejor era que se concentrara meramente en su trabajo…no tenía tiempo para estar pensando en tonterías.

"_**¿a quien nos toca revisar?"**_

La pelirosa tomó el expediente de su próximo paciente para luego esbozar una alegre sonrisa. Caminó hasta la recepción para dirigirse a la enfermera a cargo la cual le otorgó una dulce sonrisa. Era una mujer rechoncha, de cabellos grisáceos y ojos de un tono pardo muy hermoso.

-cuando llegue Yamanaka mándela inmediatamente a mi despacho por favor…

-si como no Haruno-san…

La medic-nin sonrió en forma de agradecimiento para luego volver a su consulta. Como era costumbre se acostó en la camilla mirando un punto muerto del techo….intentaba mantener su mente en blanco, pero no podía…le costaba mucho no dejar de pensar en aquel día…

_¿Qué quieres que haga para que aceptes regresar?_

¿En ÉL realidad deseaba que regresara a la mansión? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál era la idea? ¿Es que a caso lo hacía para mortificarla? ¿A caso era porque quería seguir manejando su vida? ¿Por qué simplemente no la dejaba en paz…?

_Sakura__…lo…siento…_

Se incorporó de un salto mientras negaba con brusquedad. Se golpeó la frente una, dos, tres, cuatro veces con fuerza coloreándola de un tono rojizo mientras se repetía una y mil veces su estupidez.

-tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta…¡¡deja de pensar babosadas!!

"_**¡¡es cierto shannaro!! ¡¡**__**Olvídalo ¿quieres?!! ¡No tiene caso que sigas atormentándote con eso!"**_

Antes de poder contestar la puerta se abrió mostrando la radiante imagen de una rubia de ojos celestes. Al verla la chica sonrió con aquella picardía digna de si mientras que la pelirosa rodaba los ojos irritada… ¿no que hace una semana atrás había estado tan asustada?

Se bajó de la camilla para ir a recibir a su _paciente _que la observaba con impaciencia y urgencia.

-vaya frentona no tienes buena cara…-bromeó intentado distraerse de su incomodidad

La kunoichi rosa esbozó una sonrisa divertida al ver que la chica se removía de un lado a otro con desesperación-…pero veo que tú tampoco traes buena cara…

-¿y como quieres que este? ¿Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja? ¡¡Tengo encima dos litros y medio de agua más un bebé!!-dio leves saltitos impacientes-…en realidad no se como no me hice en el camino…

Sakura rodó los ojos-…bueno tontita son gajes del oficio…-dijo en un tono despreocupado dándole la espalda

-pero al menos yo tengo excusa… ¿Cuál es la tuya…?

-no he podido dormir muy bien estos días…

No mentía, aquellas noches lejos de la mansión se le hacían realmente eternas y agobiantes; además cabía destacar que tampoco ayudaba mucho su queridísima maestra y su amadísimo novio hentai…

-_nunca imaginé que Tsunade fuese tan escandalosa…-_pensó mientras un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas lo cual no pasó desapercibido por la rubia

-¿nee frentona te has acordado de alguna cochinada…?

Su tono lleno de picardía la hizo enrojecer aún más. Sakura carraspeó incómoda mientras se sentaba y empezaba a ojear los expedientes. Miró sobre la carpeta a su amiga la cual seguía sonriendo, pero aún así notaba su incomodidad y nerviosismo. Sonrió disimuladamente mientras le hacía un gesto para que se subiese a la camilla.

-muy bien cerda…-caminó hasta la chica-… ¿lista para conocer a la pequeña criatura?

-¿tan pronto?

La ojijade sonrió-…por supuesto… ¿no viniste para eso?

Caminó hasta un extremo de la habitación para luego acarrear una mediana maquina junto a la rubia. Ino entrecerró los ojos algo tanto confusa mientras la medic-nin preparaba el equipo.

-¿y que se supone que haga?

-mientras puedes subirte la polera…-contestó de manera mecánica sacando de entre los pequeños cajones un envase con una boquilla en punta

Miró a la rubia quien obedeció al instante. Posó la boquilla sobre su estómago para verter un tibio gel alrededor de este provocándole a la ojiceleste una leve risilla al sentir su textura y calidez. Sakura revisó el equipo antes de tomar la sonda y colocarla sobre su vientre sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla. Luego de algunos segundos sonrió y miró a su amiga la cual dejaba escapar leves alegatos ante la presión ejercida sobre su vejiga. La kunoichi carraspeó captando su atención para hacerle un leve gesto con la cabeza indicándole a que observara la imagen.

-cerda…-la rubia tragó-…te presento a tu bebé…

Ino se incorporó apoyando su peso sobre los codos prestando atención a la pantalla. Entrecerró los ojos insistentemente sin musitar sílaba alguna de impresión o de alegría, solo se mantuvo observando con extraña atención.

"_**¿no lo ve verdad…?**_

Sakura rodó los ojos-… ¿Ino…?

-¿si?-preguntó sin dejar de mirar la pantalla ladeando de un lado al otro la cabeza

-¿no puedes verlo o si…?

Un incómodo silencio se situó entre ambas. La rubia la observó de soslayo para luego sonreír de manera forzosa y avergonzada.

-¿si te digo que no…me hará mala madre…?

Haruno se carcajeó de buena gana-…no tontita…-musitó mientras acercaba más el ecógrafo-…tiende a pasarle a las primerizas…

-¿entonces como es que _tú_ si puedes verlo?

-porque he hecho miles de ecografías…-contestó mientras hacía zoom a una parte indescifrable de la imagen y luego la apuntó con el índice-…mira bien cerda…-la rubia prestó atención-…¿ves la parte de aquí?...-Ino asintió cuando la chica apuntó lo que parecía ser una pequeña pelota un tanto deforme-…esa es la cabeza…

-¿Qué cosa…? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

"_**¿a caso no es evidente? ¿N**__**o ves sus ojos? ¿Estás ciega?"**_

-si te das cuenta tiene dos puntos oscuros en el centro ¿lo notas?-ella asintió-…esos son sus ojos…-al ver la que rubia no decía nada prosiguió-…aquí está el tronco y si te fijas bien puedes ver sus brazos y más abajo sus piernas…

-¿eso es mi bebé…?-la kunoichi rosa asintió-…¡¡eso lo había visto!! Pero pensé que era producto de la imagen…-decía mientras hacía un leve puchero al darse cuenta de su error

-pues te insito que tiende a pasarle a las que no tienen costumbre…-le animó mientras comenzaba a manejar la maquina-…ahora bien, vamos a escuchar su corazón…

La sala comenzó a llenarse de un rápido y fuerte palpite que resonaba como eco. Ino posó una mano sobre su boca ahogando un leve sollozo de emoción…aquellos latidos estaban tan llenos de vida y fuerza, tan animosos y vivos…su pequeño bebé estaba ahí creciendo dentro de su vientre con una vitalidad que le afirmaba que no había cometido un error al decidir quedarse con el para cuidarlo y criarlo junto con el ANBU…se limpió disimuladamente una lágrima que escapó de su ojo, ignorando la tierna mirada que la medic-nin le otorgaba...su corazón se llenó de dicha al ver aquel sentimiento materno que estaba creciendo en el corazón de su amiga, aquella reacción le indicaba que a pesar de los posibles miedos e inseguridades la kunoichi iba a salir adelante junto con Sai y criarían a esa pequeña criatura en un hogar cálido y lleno de amor…

Una leve presión oprimió su pecho estremeciéndola… ¿envidia quizás? No lo sabía…solo sabía que lo mejor era reprimir aquellos deseos de llorar y arrancar lo más lejos que pudiese de esos pensamientos y sentimientos, no valía la pena seguir mortificándose de esa manera.

Apagó el equipo a pesar de la decepcionada mirada de la rubia, deseaba permanecer allí y escuchar todo el día el palpitar de aquel pequeño corazón que le brindaba más razón a su ahora maravillosa vida. Sakura le otorgó una conciliadora sonrisa mientras dejaba el equipo en el extremo de la habitación, luego tomó una toalla y se la entregó para que se limpiase el gel que aún había sobre su vientre.

-el baño ya sabes donde queda así que apenas te limpies puedes ir…

-¡¡no tienes ni que decirlo!!

La pelirosa rodó los ojos mientras volteaba a llenar la planilla con las observaciones correspondientes. Escuchó la puerta del baño cerrase con rapidez haciéndola soltar una leve carcajada.

Miró la hora para luego soltar un suspiro agotado…estaba cansada pero no deseaba terminar aún su trabajo, no quería regresar a la casa de la ojimiel. No es que su sensei la tratase mal ¡¡al contrario!! Aquella mujer a pesar de su carácter había sido sumamente cálida y condescendiente al igual que el ermitaño, ambos se estaban comportando como verdaderos ángeles con ella pero…sentía que se estaba aprovechando, había dicho que solo sería por un par de días y ya llevaba una semana completa.

"_**debemos buscar un departamento pronto…"**_

_-__sabes perfectamente que lo he hecho….pero no hay nada que me quede relativamente cerca del trabajo y que además no sea excesivamente caro…"_

"_**¿entonces ahora que? ¿Piensas quedarte en casa de Tsunade-sama toda la vida?"**_

_**-**__por supuesto que no idiota…-_se dejó caer sobre su silla recargándose en el respaldo-…_ simplemente debo seguir buscando… en algún momento aparecerá algo…_

"_**aja… ¿estas segura?"**_

_-no pero…__ ¿Qué puedo hacer…?_

-¡SAKURA TE ESTOY HABLANDO!!

La pelirosa parpadeó saliendo de sus cavilaciones. Miró a la rubia quien se hallaba frente a su escritorio de brazos cruzados y con una ceja alzada interrogándola con la mirada. La chica suspiró derrotada mientras abría una cajonera. Sacó un frasco grande a la vez que se colocaba sus respectivos lentes de lectura.

-debes tomarte esto…-dijo mientras lo anotaba en una receta-…es importante de que consumas calcio puesto que el bebé lo necesitará mucho durante su desarrollo…

-de acuerdo…

-también te anotaré una dieta ya que es de suma importancia que lleves una alimentación sana para que así no haya problemas de sobrepeso ni para ti ni para el bebé…

-muy bien…

-y por último…

-si, si ya…-interrumpió Ino haciendo gestos con sus manos para restarle importancia al asunto-…ahora dejemos de hablar de esto…

Sakura se sacó los lentes un poco contrariada-…Ino, estamos hablando de la salud de tu bebé…es importante que te deje las cosas claras para que puedas cuidarte y llevar esto con responsabilidad y así evitar riesgos tanto para ti como para el niño…

-lo sé y créeme que te lo agradezco de corazón, no esperaba más de la madrina de mi hijo pero…-la rubia caminó hasta la pelirosa colocándose a su lado para luego posar una mano sobre su hombro-…fui a verte a casa de Uchiha…y Naruto me contó todo lo ocurrido…

"_**¡¡¡**__** ¿Por qué demonios lo hizo shannaro?!!!"**_

-no es importante Ino…-musitó fríamente intentado dar por terminada la conversación-…ahora bien decía que…

-¡¡CLARO QUE SÍ ES IMPORTANTE!! ¡¡POR MI CULPA TE CULPARON DE ALGO QUE NO HICISTE Y TE HICIERON SENTIR HUMILLADA!!

-primeramente cerda no es necesario que grites…-la chica abrió la boca para alegar pero la pelirosa se adelantó-…segundo tu no tienes la culpa de que ellos sean tan estúpidos que no son capaces de ver más allá que la punta de su nariz y tercero…-la ojijade se pasó una mano desde la cara hasta el pelo-…no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte…yo veré como lo soluciono…

Se colocó los lentes nuevamente para terminar de escribir las recomendaciones. Ino dejó escapar un leve suspiro mientras recordaba la conversación que había tenido con la quinta…no era mentira que había hablado con el kitsune-al igual que no era mentira que le había propiciado una golpiza de aquellas que lo habían dejado medio muerto-…por lo que cuando la ojimiel la había citado a su despacho estaba dispuesta a preguntarle el estado de la ojijade…

Le dio una última mirada mientras las palabras de la quinta comenzaban a resonar como eco en su cabeza…

_------------------------------Flash back-------------------------------_

_Tocó la puerta con levedad esperando con impaciencia la afirmativa para que entrase, lo cual ocurrió unos segundos más tarde. Ingresó centrándose inmediatamente en la imagen de la Hokage la cual se mantenía leyendo una par de informes con cara de ofuscación._

_La rubia carraspeó para hacer notar su presencia. Tsunade alzó la mirada mientras sonreía de manera aliviada, al menos tendría una distracción momentánea._

_-me alegra que hayas venido tan pronto…_

_-¿Qué se le ofrece Tsunade-sama…?_

_La mujer le hizo un gesto con la mano para que tomase asiento por lo que la ojiceleste obedeció inmediatamente. _

_Pasaron largos segund__os en los que ambas se mantuvieron en silencio. La kunoichi comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus manos arrugando la tela de sus ropas…bajó la mirada un poco incómoda mirando de vez en cuando a la mujer la cual parecía estar perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Tsunade finalmente soltó un suspiro para luego centrar sus ojos miel en la chica…_

_-bien Ino te mande a llamar porque necesito tu ayuda…_

_La chica parpadeó confusa-… ¿mi ayuda?-la mujer asintió-… ¿en que soy buena Tsunade-sama?_

_La rubia se mantuvo breves segundos en silencio hasta que se decidió a hablar__-…tú y Sakura son amigas de infancia ¿verdad?_

_La chica asintió-…aunque estuvimos distanciadas por largo tiempo…pero ahora volvimos a __retomar contacto…_

_-hmp…ya veo…-la mujer se recargó en el respaldo de la silla posando sus manos sobre los brazos y apoyando el mentón sobre sus manos entrelazadas-… ¿y ese distanciamiento a que se debió?_

_La ojiceleste se sonrojó. Le era un tanto incómodo recordar los motivos de aquel alejamiento…antes de que Uchiha llegase a sus vidas eran realmente inseparables, amigas de aquellas que casi nunca se encuentran, por lo que realmente no podía entender como era posible que se separaran por algo como eso…¡¡era absurdo!!_

_-¿fue por Uchiha?-infirió la mujer ante la notoria incomodidad y nerviosismo de la chica_

_-s-sí…ambas…ambas estábamos interesadas en Sasuke…_

_-entiendo__…_

_Nuevamente se mantuvieron en silencio. Ino entrecerró los ojos un poco confusa y contrariada ¿a que se debía aquella pregunta?_

_Recordó de pronto sus intenciones…deseaba preguntarle en donde se hallaba su departamento y así poder encontrar a la medic-nin a quien no había visto hace mucho tiempo. Tsunade soltó un leve suspiro y como si le hubiese leído la mente respondió…_

_-Sakura está viviendo conmigo… ¿creo que lo sabes verdad?-la kunoichi asintió-… entonces no es desconocido para ti los motivos de aquello…_

_-no…se que es por culpa de los idiotas que malinterpretaron todo…-masculló colérica al recordar las estúpidas excusas del ojiazul-…la acusaron injustamente…_

_La ojimiel sonrió de medio lado. Se levantó para caminar hasta el ventanal dándole la espalda a la rubia quien se mantenía con la mirada baja maquinando mil maneras de torturar a los idiotas que hicieron llorar a su hermana, a su amiga, a la madrina de su pequeña criatura…incluyendo al imbécil de Uchiha…_

_-necesito que hables con ella Ino…_

_La aludida pegó un brinco ante la de pronta interrupción de sus pensamientos-… ¿sobre que?_

_-he estado pensando en sacar a Sakura del equipo siete…-guardó silencio para luego ladear el rostro y mirar a la kunoichi-…y mandarla a Suna…_

_-¡¿Cómo dice?!-los celestes ojos se abrieron atónitos ¿quería alejar a su amiga de Konoha? ¿De su aldea natal?_

_Tsunade suspiró, esperaba aquella reacción por parte de la hiperactiva chica-…he notado que a medida que el tiempo pasa ella parece estar más y más triste…_

_-pero eso se debe a que los extraña…_

_-lo mismo pienso…pero ambas conocemos a Sakura…es muy cabezota y orgullosa como para aceptarlo_

_-es verdad pero… ¿no cree que empeoraría la situación si la aleja de Konoha? O peor aún ¿si la aleja de su equipo? _

_La ojimiel asintió-…lo sé, y es por eso que necesito que hables con ella…-Ino la miró aún sin comprender-…quiero que la convenzas a que acceda a regresar con ellos…_

_-¿pero…no estaríamos haciendo lo mismo que le hicieron? ¿Pasar de sus decisiones y emociones?_

_- es la única manera de mantenerla en la aldea…_

_-lo siento Tsunade-sama pero… ¿no creo que sea obligación que sea trasladada? ¿O si?-La quinta guardó silencio contestando de manera muda la pregunta de la rubia_

_-el Kage de Suna me pidió que por favor mandáramos al mejor jounnin que tuviésemos puesto que están formando un escuadrón conformado por shinobis de varias aldeas para entrenar de manera optima a sus ninjas…_

_-¿y eso para que?_

_-digamos que es una metodología empleada hace muchísimos años…es algo rotatorio… este año le ha tocado a Suna…el próximo año será Konoha_

_-ya entiendo…-la chica colocó una mano sobre el mentón meditabunda-… ¿es por eso que mandará a Sakura?_

_-ella es la mejor Jounnin médico que tenemos en la aldea…y por lo que he escuchado no tienen a ninguno de esa clase y creo que es importante que se tomen precauciones ante cualquier ataque…y ¿Quién mejor para enseñarles sino la discípula de la Hokage?_

_-tiene razón pero…_

_-no te estoy pidiendo que la amarres y la tortures para que acceda a volver con esos imbéciles…solo te pido que hables con ella y la ayudes a recapacitar…-la chica bajó la mirada procesando las palabras de la mujer-…dependiendo cual sea su decisión será la mía y créeme…no deseo que se vaya…_

_Ino alzó la mirada otorgándole una cálida sonrisa de complicidad-…yo tampoco Tsunade-sama…recuerde que será la madrina de mi bebé…-dijo mientras posaba una mano sobre su vientre y lo acariciaba con dulzura-…no pienso dejar que se marche y deje a su ahijado solo…¡¡y muchísimo menos a mi!! ¡¡Esa frentona no se deshará de Ino Yamanaka tan fácilmente!!_

_La quinta rodó los ojos divertida-…bien, bien ¿entonces cuento contigo?_

_-puede confiar en mí…_

_Tsunade sonrió para volver a observar el paisaje que se hallaba tras la ventana, deseando fervientemente que la chica tuviese éxito en aquella misión que era de suma importancia._

_Ino empuño las manos con seguridad mientras se levantaba de un brinco y salía del despacho predispuesta a cumplir con lo encomendado, si pensaban si quiera alejar a su amiga y hermana estaban muy equivocados… ¡ella no lo iba a permitir!_

_-sobre mi cadáver…-musitó segura-…esa frentona se quedará en Konoha no importa cual sea el costo…_

_Estaba decidido, y si era necesario __amárrala e irla a dejar a la mismísima mansión Uchiha lo haría con mucho gusto._

_-----------------------------Fin Flash Back-------------------------_

-¿me escuchaste Ino?

La rubia pegó un brinco-… ¿perdón que decías?

Sakura soltó un suspiro de ofuscación-…te decía que sigas las instrucciones al pie de la letra…-anotó una última cosa en la receta-…quiero verte en un mes más para ver como va avanzando todo…

-bien…-musitó tomando los papeles que su amiga le entregaba-… ¿nee frentona tienes algo que hacer?

Haruno la miró para luego sonreír agradecida…todo fuese para perder el tiempo y regresar lo más tarde posible a la casa de su sensei.

* * *

Sentía como aquel tibio líquido el escocía la garganta. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa con un movimiento brusco mientras sus mejillas se teñían levemente de un tono rojizo. Miró a su compañera quien la observaba con cierta envidia…¡¡hacía mucho tiempo que no había podido si quiera dejar que aquel líquido rozase sus labios!! Bufó con brusquedad mientras apoyaba el rostro sobre su mano y tomaba su jugo de frutilla…

-no te molestes cerda…recuerda que debes cuidarte…-le alentó la chica mientras alejaba la botella-…te prometo que no tomaré más…

-¿es lo justo no?

La chica rió, no es que fuese adicta a tomar sake y mucho menos a esas horas de la tarde pero la situación lo ameritaba…necesitaba perder un poco la conciencia para olvidarse completamente de las palabras del vengador. Bajó la mirada un poco ida cosa que la ojiceleste notó. Carraspeó captando la atención de la pelirosa quien la miró interrogante.

-dime Sakura ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

-¿de que hablas cerda? ¡No estoy ebria…! Solo fue una botella…

"_**¡¡shannar**__**o para nosotras no es nada!! ¡¡Recuerda que somos discípulas de la Hokage!!"**_

-no estoy hablando de eso…-masculló irritada para luego suspirar-… ¿quiero que me digas que vas a hacer ahora que estas viviendo con Tsunade-sama?

La kunoichi hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia al asunto-…por el momento debo permanecer allí puesto que no tengo a donde ir…no hay nada que me sea asequible y que me quede relativamente cerca del trabajo…pero a penas aparezca algo me marcharé de allí…

-¿y…-dudó un poco en preguntar, no deseaba que la chica se marchase y se molestase con ella-…no has pensado que mejor deberías volver con tu equipo…?

Haruno la miró un tanto desconcertada. Bajó la mirada un poco contrariada ante la pregunta…lo había pensado pero…tenía miedo, miedo a que nada volviese a ser como antes…

"_**la confianza es como un cristal…una vez que se rompe, no importa cuanto intentes pegarlo y arreglarlo siempre quedarán las grietas…jamás volverá a tener aquella textura lisa y perfecta…"**_

Metió una mano en el bolsillo apretando con fuerza el pequeño llavero que allí se encontraba…desde aquel día había estado acarreando con aquella llave de plata a todas partes, dudando si devolverla o bien…utilizarla para regresar al que hacía llamar hogar.

_Sakura…lo siento…_

Negó fervientemente alejando esas palabras de su mente, ignorando completamente sus anhelos de volver a ver el rostro del Uchiha...quería olvidar todo lo que respectaba a él o al resto de sus compañeros…era en aquellos momentos en que deseaba fervientemente que Yusei se encontrara haciéndole compañía. Ino alzó una ceja confusa mientras le daba otro sorbo a su jugo pero sin despegar su vista de la ojijade quien parecía estar estableciendo una batalla interna y por lo visto estaba perdiendo…

-¿y bien frentona…? ¿No piensas contestar?

-no creo que haya mucho que contestar…-la miró con una leve sonrisa de fastidio-…si me conoces sabrás cual es mi respuesta…

-bien…-musitó fingiendo falta de interés-…pero creo que te era bastante conveniente vivir allí, yo si fuera tú no perdería esa oportunidad…

-¿de que hablas?

Ino sonrió-…pues es simple frentona…primero, la mansión Uchiha es un lugar muy espacioso, segundo te quedaba cerca del hospital, tercero vivías con todo tu equipo por lo que cuando Tsunade-sama los llamaba se encontraban todos en el mismo lugar y no tenían que esperar a que recorrieran toda la bendita aldea buscándolos…

La pelirosa rodó los ojos al darse cuenta de las intenciones de la ojiceleste-…olvídalo cerda no va a funcionar…

-¿de que hablas?-preguntó con falsa inocencia pero con un notorio nerviosismo en la voz

-se lo que pretendes…-musitó irritada-…no pienso regresar ya te lo dije…

-técnicamente no me lo habías dicho…

-pues ahora te lo diré y te lo dejaré bastante claro…NO-PIENSO-REGRESAR-A-LA-MANSIÓN-UCHIHA…

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo no tenias que ponerte así….-balbuceó tratando de calmar los ánimos de la medic-nin a quien se le estaba notando la vena palpitante de su sien-… ¿pero dime algo…?

-¿que cosa…?

-¿no los extrañas ni un poco…?

Sakura bajó la mirada con lentitud meditando un poco su posible respuesta. ¿Qué si los extrañaba? ¡¡Por supuesto que sí!! Extrañaba escuchar los infantiles alegatos de Naru-baka, extrañaba reclamarle una y otra vez al peliplateado su afán de llegar tarde a los entrenamientos y que se pasase el día entero leyendo su maldito libro hentai…y sobretodo extrañaba la presencia del Uchiha, extrañaba sus "hmp", sus sonrisas arrogantes y altaneras, su mirada un tanto fría pero a la vez misteriosa…¡¡mas que nada era a él a quien más extrañaba!!

"_**¿pero en que estas pensando? **__**¿No me digas que aún sigues enamorada de Uchiha?"**_

_-¡¡no!! ¡¡P__or supuesto que no!!_

"_**te pregunte solo para ver si me respondías con sinceridad pero ambas sabemos la verdadera respuesta ¿no?"**_

Sakura mordió levemente su labio-…_en realidad no se que pensar ni sentir…quizás la lejanía de Yusei y la conversación que tuve con Sasuke me hicieron confundirme nuevamente…_

"_**o quizás nunca dejamos de pensar en él y solo utilizamos a Yusei-kun como una mera excusa para arrancar de nuestros verdaderos sentimientos…"**_

-¿sabes frentona? te invité para que hablaras pero llevas más de diez minutos en silencio…-musitó la rubia ya al borde del aburrimiento-…solo tenías que responder con un sí o un no…no creo que sea tan complicado…

-no seas tonta Ino…-gruñó-…el sake me tiene un poco lerda…

-¿no que no estabas ebria…?

-¿no que tu deberías mantener la boca cerrada para escuchar mi respuesta?

-vale de acuerdo…ahora dime… ¿los extrañas o no?

-obviamente que sí tonta…sabes que desde que…-calló abruptamente mientras su mirada se oscurecía con levedad-…_ocurrió aquello_, ellos conformaron mi familia… es por eso que a pesar de que aún esté muy molesta…no puedo evitar echarlos de menos…

Ino entrecerró los ojos al sentir la tristeza de la ojijade. Pasó la mano por encima de la mesa para tomar la mano de su amiga. La apretó con levedad para brindarle ánimo y apoyo…sabía la historia de su amiga, el porque a tan corta edad se mantuvo viviendo sola y muchas cosas más que ocurrieron en ese tiempo…por lo que entendía el porque le era tan difícil perdonar la desconfianza de aquellos que se hacían llamar como su _familia_.

-no te hace bien recordar esas cosas…-musitó con preocupación al ver que la medic-nin se sumergía en sus pensamientos-…eso quedó en el pasado y lo mejor es que lo olvides…

-¿sabes…?-preguntó distraía recordando el día en que se había ido de la mansión-…lo llamé…

La rubia palideció al instante, sabía perfectamente a quien se refería-… ¿Cómo dices? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿No te das cuenta que te hace daño? ¿Pero que te dijo? ¿Te insultó? Porque si es así te juro que yo misma voy y le pateo el…

-¡Ino!-la aludida pegó un brinco-…ya es suficiente ¿quieres…?

-pero…

-yo simplemente te…hacía un comentario además…-bajó la mirada avergonzada-…no fui capaz de decir nada…me acobardé…

La rubia suspiró imperceptiblemente aliviada. Sabía que aquel tema le era doloroso, incluso en el periodo en que todo ocurrió ellas habían estado distanciadas, pero a penas comenzaron a retomar contacto había comenzado a enterarse de muchas cosas…sonrió de manera conciliadora mientras le otorgaba otro amistoso apretón a la suave mano de su amiga, la cual le devolvió la sonrisa disimulando la tristeza que aquel recuerdo le provocaba.

-en fin lo importante es que intente olvidar todo…y lo mejor es que olvide del equipo siete…

-¿Sakura…? ¿No estarás hablando en serio? Eso no es algo tan fácil…no es como si quisieras limpiar una mancha o algo por el estilo…

La pelirosa asintió con tristeza-…lo sé pero…lo estuve pensando Ino y…-tragó con cierto dolor sintiendo como las palabras le creaban un nudo en la garganta-…llegué a la conclusión de que si quiero dejar de sentirme así tendré que alejarme de la aldea por un tiempo…

-¿Cómo dices…? ¿Pero a donde piensas ir?

-he escuchado que en Suna están reunido a jounnin de todos los países para entrenar a sus shinobis, es algo que se tiende a hacer cada año y de manera rotativa…-la rubia tembló al darse cuenta que empleaba prácticamente las mismas palabras que la ojimiel-… por lo que le pediré a Tsunade-sama que me envíe para representar a Konoha…

-¿estas loca? ¿Cómo piensas alejarte de Konoha?

Sakura suspiró-…no será por mucho…a lo menos tres meses quizás cuatro a lo máximo…

-¡¡no me interesa por cuanto tiempo frentona!! ¡¡No puedes irte!!

-Ino…

-¡¡no escúchame!! ¡No puedes pretender huir de todo aquello que te atormenta!!

-no estoy huyendo…-musitó entre dientes mientras se levantaba con brusquedad controlando la ira-…pero necesito alejarme de todo esto…-la rubia intentó disuadirla pero ella lo impidió-de verdad que lo necesito y créeme que realmente es una pena que no respetes mi decisión…pensé que éramos amigas…

-¡lo somos Sakura! ¡No se como si quiera lo dudas! ¡Es por eso que te pido que te quedes…!

Se mantuvieron en silencio por varios minutos mirándose largamente desafiantes. Sakura sonrió de medio lado de manera vacía mientras sacaba de sus bolsillos el dinero de la cuenta y se marchaba del lugar dejando a la ojiceleste totalmente anonadada y frustrada.

La rubia miró el dinero que se hallaba sobre la mesa y entrecerró los ojos al darse cuenta del pequeño objeto que se encontraba sobre este. Lo tomó con cierta duda mirándolo con atención…

-no voy a dejar que te vayas frentona…-musitó entre dientes mientras apretaba el llavero con fuerza y salía del lugar a toda velocidad teniendo en mente un solo objetivo…llegar a la mansión Uchiha antes de que fuese demasiado tarde

* * *

Golpeó y tocó el timbre con insistencia a penas se vio frente la puerta de la gran mansión… no le importaba en lo más mínimo si debía hacer un verdadero escándalo pero ellos debían escucharla y ayudarla a evitar a que la medic-nin cometiese el peor error de su vida.

Pasaron breves minutos antes de que la puerta de abriera con brusquedad mostrando la irritada cara del Uchiha quien la miró interrogante.

-¿Yamanaka?

La rubia se cohibió brevemente para luego encararlo con seguridad-…necesito su ayuda…

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos-…si quieres sabes donde vide Tsunade yo…

-no es eso…

-¿entonces?-preguntó ya bastante irritado al ver que la chica no iba al grano

-Sakura quiere irse de la aldea…

Aquello fue como un balde de agua fría. La observó intentando descifrar algún ápice de mentira en aquella afirmación pero la ojiceleste se mostraba segura ante sus palabras. El vengador entrecerró los ojos mientras se hacía un lado para que entrase. Ino obedeció ante la muda orden y se dirigió con rapidez hasta la sala en donde se encontraban el kitsune y el peliplateado quienes al verla intercambiaron miradas confusas.

-ahora explícanos…-habló fríamente el Uchiha apareciendo en el lugar-… ¿Cómo es eso de que Sakura quiere marcharse de la aldea…?

Naruto y Kakashi palidecieron, se incorporaron de un brinco y le prestaron atención a la chica la cual simplemente se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones y comenzaba a explicarles todo.

* * *

Tocó la puerta con seguridad esperando la afirmativa por parte de la dueña del despacho. La respuesta no se hizo esperar. Ingresó al lugar centrándose meramente en la mujer quien al verla arqueó una ceja un tanto sorprendida.

-¿Sakura…? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estaba sen el hospital…

-debía hablar con usted Tsunade-sama…es…es importante…

La ojimiel entrecerró los ojos para luego prestarle total atención a la ojijade la cual simplemente dejó escapar un suspiro-…bien, tú dirás…

Haruno apretó sus puños con fuerza para luego encarar a la rubia con decisión-…quiero que me traslade a la aldea de Suna Tsunade-sama…

* * *

Ufff!!

Chicas aquí me encuentro nuevamente actualizando XD

¿Cómo encontraron el capitulo de hoy? :P espero que le halla gustado…^^

FyuFyu: muchas gracias por tu comentario, he querido mandarte un PM pero me sale que no aceptas u.u pero en fin no importa por lo que ahora contesto tu comentario; no me moles´to en lo absoluto lo que me dijiste, siempre son bienr ecibidas las criticas como las posibles opiniones :) por lo que no creas que me moleste…te agradezco que me lo hallas echo notar y creeme que haré lo posible por corregirlo

Bueno y pude notar que algunas estan sacando consliusiones de quien sería el posible EL jajaja y algunas han acertado XD quizas en este capitulo quede un poquitin m´pas claro quien es ese famoso personaje jajaja

Muy bien chicas, me despido y nuevamente les agradezco sus maravillosos comentarios, me hacen sumamente feliz!! :D

Les mando un besote enorme a cada una!

Lo más probable es que el domingo actualice a no ser que el sabado tenga tiempo :)

Bien, sin más que decir…

Se despide atentamente…

__NinfaOscura__


	25. Perdonando errores

**Tres hombres y una Kunoichi**

De antemano está decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y que esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro :) solo por mera entretención.

Aclaraciones:

-blablablablaà los personajes hablan

"_**blablabla"**__**à**__**Inner de Sakura**_

_Pensamientos_

_-----flash back----_

_--------------- cambio de escena_

Si más que decir….espero les guste mi historia :D

* * *

_**Capítulo XXV: **_**Perdonando errores**

_Tocó la puerta con seguridad esperando la afirmativa por parte de la dueña del despacho. La respuesta no se hizo esperar. Ingresó al lugar centrándose meramente en la mujer quien al verla arqueó una ceja un tanto sorprendida._

_-¿Sakura…? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en el hospital…_

_-debía hablar con usted Tsunade-sama…es…es importante…_

_La ojimiel entrecerró los ojos para luego prestarle total atención a la ojijade la cual simplemente dejó escapar un suspiro-…bien, tú dirás…_

_Haruno apretó sus puños con fuerza para luego encarar a la rubia con decisión-…quiero que me traslade a la aldea de Suna Tsunade-sama…_

* * *

La mujer se mantuvo mirándola en silencio mientras que la ojijade sentía que el corazón se le escapaba por la boca-o quizás era el desayuno-, a pesar de haber estado tan segura al principio ahora sentía un leve sentimiento de duda y arrepentimiento.

"_**esos son los efectos del sake…"**_

_-no tienes ni que decirlo…_

Tsunade entrecerró los ojos al notar el leve rubor que cubría las mejillas de su alumna. Dejó escapar un bufido de irritación mientras le hacía un gesto para que tomase asiento. Sakura obedeció segundos después manteniendo la mirada pegada en los mieles de la quinta, la cual sonreía tratando de disimular su desacuerdo.

-¿estas segura? O ¿es solo el sake hablando?

La kunoichi se crispó al instante, debía admitir que admiraba aquella agilidad de su maestra en detectar el nivel de conciencia que mantenía luego de tomar sake. Carraspeó intentado aclararse la garganta para finalmente contestar con toda la seguridad posible.

-es decisión mía Tsunade-sama…el sake no tiene nada que ver con esto…

La mujer suspiró-…pues bien…entonces no tengo nada que decir…-Haruno sonrió triunfal-…pero necesito que me des razones…

-¿razones?-la rubia asintió-…no tengo razones en particulares...-musitó por lo bajo tratando de disimular su nerviosismo, temía que la mujer descubriera que estaba mintiendo

-¿en serio?

Tsunade se recargó en el respaldo de la silla observándola con cierta diversión ¿hasta cuando pretendía disimular que no pasaba nada?¿a caso olvidaba quien había sido su maestra durante tres años? Sonrió de medio lado mientras que sacaba de su cajonera una botella de sake con dos vasos, miró a la kunoichi la cual mantenía la mirada pegada en la mesa jugando nerviosamente con sus manos.

-¿Por qué mejor no conversamos sobre esto?

Sakura alzó la mirada para luego hacer una mueca…sabía que cuando a la Goidaime se le metía beber-y sobretodo en compañía-no había nadie que pudiese negarse, por lo que estaría obligada a tomar. Vio como la mujer vertía el tibio líquido en los vasos para luego entregarle uno esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Tsunade-sama… ¿no cree que estas no son horas para estar tomando?

Los ojos mieles se tornaron fríos d pronto provocándole un escalofrío por la espalda-… ¿a caso estas rechazando una invitación de tu sensei?

"_**¡¡toma si quieres vivir!! ¡¡**__**Toma si quieres vivir shannaro!!"**_

Sakura se mantuvo al margen de los consejos que desesperadamente vociferaba su inner. Dejó el vaso a un lado para luego observar a la mujer quien al darse cuenta de aquello se predispuso a escuchar las palabras de la chica….

Esa tarde iba a ser sumamente larga…

* * *

Saltó entre los tejados con agilidad y rapidez, estaba en contra del tiempo, necesitaba encontrar a la ojijade y aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas.

-_no puedes irte y dejarme aquí Sakura…_

Dio un giro en el aire para aterrizar con gracia sobre el tejado de una de las casas cercanas al hospital. Entrecerró sus orbes negros observando los alrededores con vista de águila para distinguir la llamativa melena que tanto caracterizaba a la ojijade.

Se concentró en la entrada del poco iluminado recinto en donde la kunoichi pasaba la mayor parte del día, no perdía nada en ir a preguntar por ella, además…

Miró con desdén su mano ensangrentada , no es que fuese algo grave…al contrario era un corte sumamente superficial pero al cual no le había prestado la minima atención, pero le servía como excusa perfecta para hablar con la chica.

Caminó hasta la recepción mostrando su aire altivo intimidando a las personas que lo miraban con recelo, y deslumbrando a las enfermeras que lo observaban de forma lasciva, después de todo no era muy común ver al mayor sexsimbol de Konoha caminando por los pasillos de aquel pequeño y desolado hospital.

El vengador se dirigió a la mujer que se encontraba en turno en la recepción. Los ojos pardos se entrecerraron al ver la fría mirada del vengador quien con su usual tono de voz lleno de indiferencia se dirigió a ella.

-¿Sakura Haruno?

La mujer suspiró-…Haruno-san aún no ha regresado… ¿quiere que le de un…?

Antes de poder terminar la frase Sasuke se había marchado del lugar dejándola con las palabras en la boca…no tenía tiempo para perderlo con esa idiota. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza mientras maldecía una y otra vez al destino… ¿Por qué justo cuando necesitaba encontrar a la pelirosa esta no aparecía en ninguna parte? Era como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado.

Se alejó un tanto del hospital para luego apoyar su espalda en una muralla cercana. Se cruzó de brazos mientras se sumergía en sus tormentosos pensamientos…no podía dejar de recordar aquella charla que habían tenido con Yamanaka horas antes.

--------------------_Flash Back------------------------------_

_La rubia mantuvo su mirada pegada en la pequeña mesa de centro, tratando de ordenar sus id__eas y esclarecerle las cosas a los shinobis quienes se notaban estaban perdiendo la paciencia, sobretodo el Uchiha._

_-hoy estuve con Sakura…_

_-¿y que pasó Ino-chan? ¿Qué__ te dijo? ¿Cómo supiste que quiere marcharse de la aldea...?_

_-¡Naruto!-exclamó claramente irritado Hatake-…deja que responda, no la atosigues con tantas preguntas…_

_-¡pero Kakashi__-sensei mientras estamos hablando aquí Sakura-chan podría estar tomando sus cosas para irse!_

_Sasuke apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, estaba totalmente de acuerdo con el rubio…Yamanaka s__e demoraba demasiado en hablar por lo que estaban perdiendo un tiempo realmente valioso. La miró insistentemente con mayor frialdad de la acostumbrada intimidándola de sobremanera. Ino se removió inquieta para luego aclararse la garganta y proseguir con el relato._

_-Tsunade-sama tenía pensado mandarla a Suna para el entrenamiento de tropas…_

_-¿a Suna? ¿A__hora que están planeando…?-cuestionó ya histérico el rubio con el solo hecho de pensar que la chica pudiese irse a aquella aldea_

_-es algo que se hace cada año…un entrenamiento que se implementa en todas las aldeas del mundo para estar preparados ante cualquier emboscada o algo por el estilo…_

_-¡oh si ahora recuerdo! El próximo año le toca a Konoha ¿verdad?_

_La rubia miró al peliplateado mientras asentía-…es por eso que la Hokage me pidió que hablara con ella para...-dudó un poco antes d proseguir, no deseaba que se dieran tanta importancia y mucho menos después del daño que le habían provocado a la ojijade. Negó levemente mientras corregía su error-…en realidad Tsunade-sama no desea que vaya pero…_

_-entonces no es seguro que Sakura se marche…-musitó el Uchiha ya perdiendo el interés, por lo __que decía la ojiceleste la chica no se estaría marchando a ningún lado-…no veo porque haces tanto escándalo…_

_Ino frunció el ceño molesta-…no digas estupideces Sasuke…-el aludido entrecerró los ojos ante aquel tono lleno de frialdad-…Tsunade-sama no desea mandar a Sakura a Suna pero…ha notado que en este ultimo tiempo su estado anímico ha decaído considerablemente y…cree que es mejor que pase un tiempo lejos de la aldea y sobretodo…-hizo una breve pausa para luego continuar-…lejos de ustedes…_

_Los tres palidecieron ante aquellas palabras. Nunca se había imaginado que la chica estuviese mal por haberse marchado, incluso las pocas veces que la vislumbraron de lejos se le podía ver animada pero sobretodo ajetreada. Kakashi se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones mientras su único ojo visible se mantenía fijo en un punto inexacto de la habitación…la pequeña Sakura sufría y el no podía hacer nada para ayudarla._

_Naruto apretó los puños colérico…se sentía como un imbécil, un maldito desgraciado que había dañado a una de las __personas que más quería en el mundo._

_Por su parte Sasuke se mantenía como siempre con su rostro impávido y sin musitar alguna sílaba de asombro o ápice de arrepentimiento. Miró a la rubia la cual se notaba incómoda y nerviosa pero sobretodo preocupada._

_-continua…-exigió al ver que ninguno de sus compañeros hablaba_

_-pero antes de hacerlo quiso estar segura de que sería una buena decisión es por eso que me pidió que hablara con ella…para convencerla en permanecer aquí…_

_-¿__y por que no lo hiciste Ino-chan? ¿A caso no es tu amiga? ¿Quieres que se aleje de ti?_

_-¡por supuesto que no bruto pero cuando iba a detenerla se marchó!_

_-¿sabes a donde fue?-se apresuró a preguntar Hatake_

_-no…__no tuve tiempo de preguntarle nada, simplemente se marcho y…-sacó de entre sus ropas el pequeño llavero para lanzárselo al Uchiha quien lo cogió con agilidad-…dejó esto…_

_Sasuke miró el objeto con recelo…lo apretó con fuerza mientras maldecía mil veces a la cabeza hueca que se hacía llamar kunoichi…estaba huyendo, huía de su aldea, de su vida…de sus amigos, de él…eso era un acto totalmente de cobardía y el cual él no estabas dispuesto a tolerar._

_-es en serio Sasuke…-continuó la rubia captando su atención-…si Sakura habla con Tsunade-sama no dudará ni un segundo en aceptar su petición…_

_-entonces habrá que buscarla…_

_Todos voltearon a ver al kitsune quien emprendía camino hasta la salida. Sasuke posó un brazo justo cuando este se hallaba por traspasar el umbral de la puerta de la sala impidiéndole la salida. Naruto lo observó lleno de cólera e indignación… ¿por que lo estaba deteniendo? ¿A caso no quería impedir que la ojijade se marchara de la aldea? ¿No era él quien estaba enamorado de ella?_

_-¿al menos sabes por donde empezar a buscar dobe…?-el rubio permaneció en silencio-…hmp…eso pensé…_

_-¿entonces cual es tu idea teme? ¿N__os quedamos de brazos cruzados y nos olvidamos del asunto?_

_Antes de que el Uchiha pudiese responder Hatak__e habló-…en este caso estoy de acuerdo con Naruto…lo mejor es que nos dispersemos por la aldea y la busquemos…-caminó hasta donde se hallaban ambos shinobis para entregarles dos explosivos-…quien la encuentre primero dará la señal… ¿esta claro?_

_Uzumaki asintió fervientemente mientras tomaba uno de los explosivos. El peliplateado clavó su mirada en el vengador quien se mantenía mirando fríamente un punto muerto de la habitación._

_-¿__esta claro Sasuke…?_

_El aludido sonrió de medio lado mientras cerraba los ojos con fastidio y tomaba el famoso explosivo que su ex sensei le entregaba con insistencia-…hmp…_

_-yo también voy…_

_-no es conveniente Ino…-dijo el jounnin caminando hasta la chica-…no es bueno para el bebe que te estreses...déjanoslo a nosotros..._

_Antes de que la chica pudiese protestar los tres ya se estaban encaminando a la salida de la mansión. Una vez fuera intercambiaron miradas cómplices para luego dispersarse con el solo objetivo de encontrar a la ojijade y aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas._

_-------------------------Fin Flash Back----------------------_

Tenues pisadas resonaron como eco en el lugar. Sasuke alzó la mirada con lentitud para encontrarse con los hermosos pero opacos jades de la pelirosa los cuales le observan interrogantes. El esbozó una media sonrisa mientras se enderezaba y caminaba hasta posarse frente a ella. Sakura entrecerró los ojos pero sin despegar la vista de los movimientos del Uchiha quien le enseñaba la mano ensangrentada de manera despreocupada haciéndola suspirar.

-no creo que sea por eso que viniste ¿o me equivoco?

El vengador soltó una leve carcajada pero sin decir más, simplemente se mantuvo en silencio mientras la chica revisaba la herida. La vio fruncir levemente el ceño-cosa que hacía cada vez que examinaba con cuidado las lesiones- para luego mirarlo un tanto ofuscada.

-no puedo usar mi chakra ahora…así que tendré que ponerte puntos…-musitó para emprender camino hasta el hospital sin esperar respuesta por parte del ojinegro quien simplemente se limitó a seguirla

Colocó su mano sana en el bolsillo encontrándose con el pequeño explosivo. Lo tomó mirándolo con indiferencia para luego deshacerse de el en uno de los contenedores de basura que se encontraban dentro del hospital…no iba a utilizarlo, el destino había querido que justamente EL se encontrara con la pelirosa y no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad invitando a más personas.

Sakura lo hizo ingresar a su consulta mientras encendía la luz iluminando la pequeña oficina otorgándole un brillo bastante irritante y enceguecedor debido a la blancura inmaculada que poseía el lugar. La chica le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en la camilla mientras ella buscaba los implementos necesarios. La vio acarrear una pequeña mesa en donde colocó su mano para limpiar la herida con cuidado.

-¿como te hiciste esto?

-no lo recuerdo…

Cosa que era cierta. Había estado vagando largamente por las calles de la aldea, saltando de tejado en tejado y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de esa insignificancia hasta que un ardor un tanto molesto le obligó a mirar su palma y fue allí recién que se encontró con la sorpresa. La kunoichi rodó los ojos incrédula. Terminó de limpiar la herida por lo que se dispuso a colocarle los puntos.

-lamento no utilizar anestesia…pero solo serán un par de puntos…no creí que fuese necesario

-hmp…no es nada…-masculló indiferente, peores dolores había experimentado

La ojijade se concentró en el trabajo el cual terminó en un par de minutos. Le otorgó una leve sonrisa para luego dirigirse hasta su escritorio en donde de entre los cajones buscó una pequeña pomada para entregársela.

-debes aplicarte esto cada dos horas…hará que se cicatrice más rápido…-Sasuke no dijo nada-…alégrate tienes una nueva herida de guerra…-bromeó dándole la espalda para rellenar un par de expedientes-…eso es todo ya puedes irte…

-hmp…que groseras te has puesto Sa-ku-ra…

La kunoichi ladeó levemente el rostro haciendo una mueca de disgusto ante aquel tono tan arrogante. Nuevamente se concentró en llenar sus papeles ignorando estoicamente la fuerte presencia del vengador quien caminaba hasta ella posándose a solo unos pocos centímetros de distancia.

-tenemos que hablar…

-no quiero hablar contigo Sasuke…

-yo no te pregunte…-la kunoichi volteó lentamente para encararlo confusa-…te lo ordeno…

Sakura dejó escapar un bufido de ofuscación mientras caminaba hasta su silla y cogía su abrigo, ignorando completamente la sonrisa triunfal del ojinegro el cual agradecía internamente no haber tenido que recurrir a su Sharingan.

"_**¿Qué crees que quiera hablar con nosotras?"**_

_**-**__ya se tuvo que haber enterado…_

"_**Ino-cerda tuvo que haberles dicho…"**_

_-bueno…eso m__e dará la oportunidad de aclarar cosas con él…_

Volteó para mirar al Uchiha quien ya se encontraba abriendo la puerta mientras le hacía un gesto para que saliera. La ojijade rodó los ojos obedeciendo a la muda orden pero sin dejar de maldecir mil veces aquella prepotencia que el moreno poseía.

Se mantuvieron todo el camino en silencio. De vez en cuando la chica le otorgaba una que otra disimulada mirada para luego volverla al frente, intentando ignorar por completo su incomodidad…en realidad aún no entendía porque había accedido tan fácilmente a la _orden _del idiota de Uchiha…

"_**dijiste **__**que era la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas… ¿lo olvidaste?"**_

_-no, no lo olvidé…_-pensó ya al borde de la desesperación

"_**¡¡entonces valor shannaro!!"**_

-ya llegamos…-dijo de pronto el vengador sacándola de sus cavilaciones

La chica miró el lugar un poco desconcertada ¿Cómo es que habían llegado allí y no se había dado cuenta?-¿pensé que iríamos al Ichiraku's?

Apenas dijo aquello el shinobi esbozó una mueca llena de asco, el solo hecho de pensar en la palabra ramen hacía que se le revolviera hasta la conciencia. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiese al interior del restaurante el cual se veía bastante lujoso y que-debía decir-estaba muy apartado del centro de la aldea.

Se dirigieron a la mesa más apartada de la entrada en silencio. Sasuke hizo un leve gesto para ordenar sin preguntarle opinión alguna a la chica-la cual cabía destacar no se había quejado en lo absoluto, al final de cuentas no era ella quien debía pagar-para luego observarla con detenimiento, iría directamente al grano.

-¿y a que se debe que me halla traído a este sitio tan lujoso señor tacaño?

-supe que quieres marcharte de la aldea…-respondió ignorando a duras penas el comentario de la pelirosa

La chica se ruborizó y luego carraspeó-…sí…hoy fui a hablar con Tsunade-sama…

-¿y…?

Sakura bajó la mirada recordando la conversación que había sostenido con su sensei.

------------------------------_Flash Back----------------------------_

_La mujer dio un tragó d__e su bebida para luego mirar a la chica que permanecía en silencio, aquello ya comenzaba a irritarla. Finalmente la ojijade alzó la vista llena de seguridad para plantearle todo el asunto que le aquejaba._

_-Tsunade-sama yo…-tragó con dolor mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza-…deseo ir a Suna, necesito alejarme un tiempo de aquí…_

_La ojimiel la miró largamente mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro-… ¿se puede saber a que se debe tan repentina decisión? Recuerda que te pedí razones y hasta el momento no me has dado ninguna…_

_La kunoichi bajó la mirada con tristeza-…usted sabe el porque…no creo que necesite que se las explique…_

_La ojimiel soltó un suspiro. Se levantó un poco tambaleante de su silla para caminar hasta donde se encontraba. La sujetó de los hombros para clavar una severa mirada en los opacos jades de la chica…debía asegurarse de que no cometería un error al enviarla._

_-son alrededor de tres a cuatro meses Sakura… ¿estarías dispuesta a pasar tanto tiempo fuera de Konoha?_

_-no es que fuese un año Tsunade-sama…-rió forzosamente-…pero creo que es el tiempo que necesito para aclarar mis ideas…_

_-¿y que sucede con lo que dejas atrás? ¿Se te olvida que tienes amigos y compañeros que te extrañarían? ¿Deberes…obligaciones?_

_-le insito que no es como si me fuese para siempre…_

_-¿Qué sucede con Yusei?-insistió la mujer, cosa que la chica creyó se debía al alcohol-¿no que estabas mantenido una relación con él? ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría si te marchas sin avisarle?_

_-puedo esperar a que regrese…se que el proyecto comenzará luego de las fiestas de navidad y fin de año…_

_-patrañas…-masculló por lo bajo alejándose de la chica_

_-¿Cómo dice?_

_-¡¡patrañas eso dije!!-gruñó mientras tomaba la botella de sake que había abandonado sobre su escritorio y se la llevaba a la boca con ahínco_

"_**¿Qué le pasa shannaro?"**_

_-Tsunad__e-sama creo que ha tomado suficiente…_

_Se levantó para quitarle la botella pero antes de siquiera poder acercarse la mujer la lanzó en contra de una muralla provocando que se rompiera en pequeños pedazos. Sakura tembló con levedad ante aquella reacción tan violenta, conocía la falta de paciencia de su maestra pero en este caso no había razón para que se comportara así._

_-¡¡me irrita tu actitud de niñita desvalida…!! ¡¡No accedí a enseñarte para que huyas cuando te sientas colapsada…!!_

_La kunoichi apretó los puños con fuerza… ¿Por qué todo el mundo le decía que estaba huyendo? ¡¡Eso no era verdad!! ¡¡Solo quería alejarse por un tiempo para poder pensar y retomar fuerzas!! ¿Qué tenía de malo?_

_-pensé que usted me conocía mejor que nadie pero veo que me he equivocado…_

_Tsunade gruñó colérica-…por favor no trates de hacerme sentir culpable con tus palabras_

_-esa no es mi intención…así que le aconsejaría que no pusiera palabras en mi boca…_

_-¿tú me estas aconsejando a mí…?-la quinta rió de buena gana-… ¿tú? ¿Tú que en estos momentos estas tomando una decisión que altera tu vida en un mil por ciento?_

_-lo siento Tsunade-sama pero no creo que algo como esto pueda alterar mi existencia…_

_-¡¡por supuesto que sí Sakura!!-la mujer se precipitó hasta ella para tomarla por los hombros-…¡¡puede que en un principio haya deseado mandarte pero…!! ¡¡Pero no…!! ¡¡Tú no puedes porque podrías morir!!_

_-n-no…no lo entiendo… ¿de que habla?_

_-¡¿sabes por que piden a los mejores jounnin?! ¡¡__Porque hay riesgos de que en los dichosos entrenamientos se maten unos a otros!!-Sakura palideció-…¡¡sí Sakura me acabo de enterar…!! ¡¡El consejo acaba de preguntarme a quien mandaría para representar a Konoha y me lo ha dicho todo!!_

_-¡¡NO ME IMPORTA!!-gritó llena de histeria la kunoichi __deshaciéndose del agarre d la mujer-…¡¡no me importa ya no quiero seguir aquí!! ¡¡Ya no quiero!! ¡¡No puedo!!_

_Tsunade abrió ampliamente los ojos mientras miraba como la chica se dejaba caer sobre sus rodillas y llevaba sus manos hasta su cabeza tapando sus oídos._

_Podía escuchar gritos, los gritos de él recordándole lo débil que era a cada instante, con sus humillaciones, con sus insultos, con…_

_-¿Sakura…?-la chica tembló al sentir el tibio contacto sobre su hombre-…lo siento pequeña pero no accederé a lo que me pides…_

_-¿Tsunade-sama…? ¿Por qué? _

_-a veces…hay que perdonar para poder seguir adelante…-la mujer ablandó la mirada mientras acariciaba la frente de la chica-…y eso es lo que necesitas…no porque él te halla echo todo eso, los demás también lo harán…quizás le brindaste muchas oportunidades pero…ellos no son como él lo era…por lo que creo que…deberías darles otra oportunidad…_

_La mirada jade se cristalizó de pronto…las palabras de aquella mujer le reconfortaron de sobremanera. La abrazó con fuerza mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de la rubia dejando escapar leves sollozos y gemidos de dolor y desesperación._

_-perdónalos Sakura…en verdad…están arrepentidos…y tú los necesitas a tu lado…_

_----------------------------------Fin Flash Back-----------------------_

-¿Sakura…?-llamó por décima vez haciéndola reaccionar-… ¿te estoy preguntando que ha pasado?

La kunoichi parpadeó un poco confusa para luego sonreír con levedad-…lo siento es que…estaba…estaba pensando…

Uchiha frunció el ceño sin dejar de mirarla. La vio removerse inquieta sobre su lugar para luego suspirar. La ojijade alzó la mirada encontrándose con los orbes negros que la observaban con insistencia y curiosidad, tembló un poco antes de proseguir…al final de cuentas temía volver a equivocarse.

"_**errar es humano…y perdonar también…"**_

-¿Sasuke…?-el aludido gruñó para indicarle que le estaba aprestando atención-… ¿tú quieres que…me quede aquí?

-¿a caso te importa lo que piense…?

Sakura rió-…pues…en realidad… sí…

Turbación, eso fue exactamente lo que sintió ante aquella afirmación tan segura por parte de la ojijade… ¿a que se debía aquella pregunta y ese interés tan repentino a lo que pudiese pensar?

-_debería haberse mostrado igual de condescendiente cuando le dijimos lo de Yusei…-_pensó con irritación

Se mantuvo en silencio reflexionando bien su respuesta…no deseba aún que la chica se enterase de sobre sus sentimientos, era demasiado pronto y se notaba que no estaba en condiciones como para asimilarlo así de golpe.

-en realidad mi opinión no debería importarte, al fin de cuentas eres tú la que pidió ser trasladada…

-pero si no te interesara no me hubieses ido a ver al hospital…

-_Touché…-_alzó la mano vendada para moverla de un lado al otro-…herida ¿recuerdas…?

-por favor… ¿al gran Sasuke Uchiha le molestaba un rasguño?

-gracias por lo de gran…-sonrió de manera arrogante a lo que ella rodó los ojos-…y recuerda que fueron tres puntos…por lo que no fue tan insignificante

-¿estas llorando…?-bromeó provocándole una socarrona pero sincera risa al vengador-…no pensé que fueses igual de bebé que Naruto…

-no me compares con el dobe…-masculló molesto ante la denigrante comparación según él

-oh vamos no te enfades, solo bromeaba…-rió mientras le otorgaba una linda sonrisa-…pero te he admitir que…-Uchiha la miró-…me resulta muy agradable escucharte reír…

Sasuke sintió un tenue ardor sobre sus mejillas. Maldijo por lo bajo mientras desviaba la mirada para ocultar aquel tono rojizo pero sin éxito puesto que no pasó desapercibido por la kunoichi. Ella soltó una leve risa.

"_**¡¡ESTO ES INCREÍBLE!! ¡¡HICIMOS RUBORIZAR AL MISMISIMO SASUKE UCHIHA!!"**_

-pero no has respondido a mi pregunta… ¿te importa que me vaya de Konoha?

-¿quieres la verdad…?

Ella se encogió de hombros-…responde lo que creas que sea conveniente…

El vengador se mantuvo en silencio dándose un poco de valor para decir las palabras que jamás creyó pudiese oír saliendo de su boca-…sí Sakura…me importa que te vayas de la aldea…

La kunoichi lo observó largos minutos para luego echarse a reír de buena gana ante la desconcertad y ofuscada mirada del Uchiha ¿Qué era tan divertido? ¿A caso de verdad pensaba que estaba bromeando?

-lo siento, lo siento…es que no me imaginé que pudieses hacer bromas tan divertidas…

-no son bromas…-musitó lentamente mirándola con seguridad-…te lo digo en serio…

"_**¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!!!!!!"**_

-Sasuke…cr-creo que…has bebido mucho…

Intentó quitarle la copa pero este no se lo permitió, n cambio, tomó su mano con fuerza obligándola a que lo mirase nuevamente. Se mantuvieron así por minutos que les parecieron eternos…mirándose como si se gritasen miles de cosas incomprensibles. Sakura tragó levemente mientras apartaba la mirada y se deshacía del agarre del moreno, jugando nerviosamente con la servilleta que se hallaba sobre sus piernas.

-me pediste que te contestara con la verdad…

-técnicamente te dije que me contestaras lo que creías era conveniente…

-¿a caso crees que te miento?

-¿me culpas? No es común escucharte decir esas cosas…y mucho menos si se trata de mí…no olvides que para ti soy una molestia…

El Uchiha soltó un suspiro ofuscado…no la culpaba al fin y al cabo estaba cosechando lo que había sembrado durante tanto tiempo; sus insultos e indiferencias habían provocado que la chica cayese en las redes de un imbécil, la había alejado de él y ahora la hacían decidir marcharse a otra aldea por quien sabe cuanto tiempo…

Masajeó sus sienes intentando calmar el intenso palpitar que se acababa de apoderar de ellas irritándolo aún más. La pelirosa lo miró un tanto dudosa hasta que finalmente luego de darle un sorbo a su trago decidió hablar.

-no iré ningún lado…

El vengador dejó su acción de lado para mirarla desconcertado-… ¿Cómo dices…?

-me quedaré aquí…en Konoha…con ustedes…-un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas al decir lo ultimo-…si me lo permiten claro…

Tardó un par de minutos antes de salir del shock en el que estaba inmerso. Sonrió de medio lado mientras que de entre sus ropas sacaba el llavero en forma de flor de cerezos y se lo entregaba a la kunoichi. La chica observó el pequeño objeto mientras le otorgaba una mirada agradecida.

-bienvenida a casa…Sakura…

* * *

Observó la puerta aún un poco incrédula, tuvo que volver a palpar el pequeno bolso-que había ido a buscar a la casa de su sensei-para creerse aquello. Tocó la madera de la puerta con delicadeza mientras observaba las hermosas terminaciones.

Sasuke sonrió arrogante a la vez que se acercaba hasta donde se encontraba y abría. Le hizo un gesto para que ingresase primero a lo que ella obedeció de inmediato. Solo una tenue luz alumbraba el lugar, aquella luz que ella les había obligado a instalar puesto que le daría un poco más de vida al lúgubre recibidor.

Observó todo a su alrededor y cada cosa que ella había dejado, cada adorno, cada cuadro, cada detalle impuesto por ellas seguía en su lugar. Miró al Uchiha con una pizca de picardía a lo que él simplemente se limitó a encogerse brazos.

-no creímos que fuese necesario cambiar nada…

Sakura continuó con sus observaciones hasta que el sonido de la televisión captó de lleno se atención. Dejó el bolso en el suelo para apresurarse hasta la sala en donde se encontraban esperándola su hermano y su antiguo sensei, esbozando unas hermosas sonrisas llenas de dicha al ver que había regresado.

-¡¡SAKURA-CHAN!!-gritó histérico de llanto mientras la alzaba en brazos para hacerla girar en el aire

-¡¡Naru-baka…!!-rió un poco suplicante, se estaba mareando

El kitsune la bajó al ver el leve tono verdoso que estaba adoptando. Una vez que se vio en tierra firme la abrazó fuertemente mientras le repetía una y mil veces lo feliz que se encontraba al verla de regreso junto con ellos.

-lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…¡¡de verdad lo siento Sakura-chan!! ¡¡Fui un tonto en no creerte!!

-lo sé…-la chica se alejó un poco para otorgarle una radiante sonrisa-…pero errar es humano Naru-baka…

Antes de que el kitsune nuevamente la ahogase con un abrazo, la imagen de Hatake se interpuso entre ellos. Le otorgó una sonrisa tras su mascara mientras que la chica lo abrazaba con fuerza y el le correspondía de igual modo.

-bienvenida a casa pequeña…-susurró acariciando sus cabellos

-gracias Kakashi-sensei…

-¡¡vamos Sakura-chan te hemos preparado una cena especial!!

La kunoichi parpadeó confusa mirándolos interrogantes-… ¿Cómo…?

El peliplateado sonrió-…intuición masculina…

"_**¡¡¡pamplinas!!"**_

La ojijade prefirió no seguir preguntando, por lo que se dejó llevar cuando el rubio la tomó del brazo para dirigirla hasta la cocina vociferando a los cuatro vientos su felicidad al verla de vuelta. Ella por su parte dio una leve mirada de soslayo al dueño del sharingan quien como siempre se mantenía a una distancia prudente. Ladeó el rostro mientras susurraba casi inaudible un gracias y el le contestaba de igual modo.

Kakashi sonrió nuevamente ante la escena para luego mirar al vengador quien lo observaba interrogante. El hombre soltó una carcajada al interpretar la pregunta que se hallaba escrita en los orbes negros mientras emprendía camino hasta la cocina.

-te contestaré lo mismo que le contesté a ella…-ladeó el rostro sin dejar de sonreír-…intuición masculina

Sasuke rió casi imperceptiblemente…intuición masculina un cuerno. Sabía perfectamente que los habían estado siguiendo desde que habían salido del hospital y que estaban escuchando toda la conversación.

-_malditos tramposos…-_pensó mientras se adentraba al regocijándose internamente al ver la hermosa sonrisa de la kunoichi…no había cosa que hubiese extrañado más que haber visto aquel brillo lleno de felicidad en esos ojos jades

Y por ende debía admitir que aquel día era uno de los mejores días de su vida…

* * *

Ey!! Aquí estoy nuevamente! Actualizando! XD

Chicas mañana si que si no podré hacerlo u.u mi padre debe trabajar y su servidora debe estudiar para las pruebas de la semana (socioantropologia y biologia) creo que morire en el intento u.u

Pero en fin

Que les ha parecido el capi? Espero les haya gustado :D!

Po un momento pensé en mandarla a suna pero…luego cambie de parecer porque si hago eso no podré poner algunas cosas que creo son claves en mi historia :D

Asi que por eso la mantuve en la aldea…

Bien mis queridisimas lectoras!

Me despido y les deseo una hermosa semana a cada una de ustedes!

Nos estamos leyendo el viernes!

Se despide atentamente…

__NinfaOscura__


	26. El baile Shinobi

**Tres hombres y una Kunoichi**

De antemano está decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y que esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro :) solo por mera entretención.

Aclaraciones:

-blablablablaà los personajes hablan

"_**blablabla"**__**à**__**Inner de Sakura**_

_Pensamientos_

_-----flash back----_

_--------------- cambio de escena_

Si más que decir….espero les guste mi historia :D

* * *

_**Capítulo XXVI: **_**El baile Shinobi**

El agua caía con gracia desde sus cabellos dejando un pequeño charco bajo sus pies. Tomó la secadora para desempañar el espejo; ligeras gotitas comenzaron a deslizarse por el vidrio dejando surcos que marcaban su paso hasta el momento en que fueron secadas. Una vez echo lo colocó sobre su cabello y empezó la fastidiosa labor, en verdad le molestaba tener que utilizar aquel aparato que de por sí era muy ruidoso y su calor le quemaba hasta los sesos, pero no tenía otra opción, era eso o agarrar una pulmonía debido al frío de invierno.

Sus oídos se llenaron completamente de aquel sonido ensordecedor por lo que no escuchó cuando la puerta contigua a la habitación del Uchiha se abrió con lentitud. El vengador ingresó al vaporoso baño vislumbrando la delicada figura de la kunoichi la cual estaba cubierta por una pequeña toalla que apenas alcanzaba a tapar su trasero. Sonrió de medio lado mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se mantenía allí en silencio, esperando a ver cuanto tiempo tardaba en darse cuenta de su presencia. Solo pasaron un par de segundos antes de que el silencio reinara en el lugar y la chica volteara otorgándole una cálida pero maliciosa sonrisa…

-aún no entiendo cual es tu afán de entrar cuando estoy semidesnuda…

-hmp…créeme que no es para verte…

-ajá…-la chica volteó para volver a su labor-…pero aún así estoy llegando a creer que tienes un radar…-dijo entre risas

Lo escuchó soltar una carcajada leve antes de que el sonido del secador volviese a resonar. Jugueteó levemente con su pelo pasando de vez en cuando el cepillo para darle forma y acomodar cada rebelde cabello que osase moverse de su lugar. Finalmente dejó de lado el secador para luego dirigirse a su habitación pero sin antes otorgarle una sonrisa al vengador que permanecía en el mismo lugar con los ojos cerrados.

-todo tuyo…

Salió del baño cerrando la puerta con delicadeza. Soltó un leve suspiro mientras se dirigía a la cama y comenzaba a vestirse tarareando levemente una canción para hacer un poco más ameno la tediosa labor.

"_**¿no es agradable regresar…?"**_

_-sí…creo que no ha habido otro sitio en donde me sienta así de cómoda…_

Se calzó las botas rápidamente para luego dirigirse al tocador y tomar sus cabellos con una coleta alta. Se colocó un tenue brillo en los labios para protegerlos del frío y finalmente tomó su bolso para dirigirse a la puerta. Una vez en el umbral ladeó la cabeza para otorgarle una última mirada a su habitación. Sonrió con satisfacción para luego cerrar y dirigirse a la cocina a desayunar.

* * *

"_**¡¡¡ufff por fin terminamos!!!"**_

La voz de su inner resonó como eco en su cabeza…estaba realmente exhausta, había salido de una cirugía sumamente tediosa y complicada por lo que su chakra había quedado por los suelos. Se dejó caer sobre la camilla mientras exhalaba un suspiro de cansancio; cerró los ojos con lentitud mientras posaba su brazo sobre estos para así protegerlos de la brillante luz de su consulta y poder descansar un poco.

Escuchó el rechine de la puerta a lo que rápidamente se incorporó topándose con la imagen de una castaña de cabellos cortos, la cual la miraba con cierto reproche.

-Sakura-san ¿Cuántas veces le he dicho que no debe acostarse en las camillas?

La chica soltó una risilla nerviosa mientras se bajaba de un salto-…lo siento Shizune-sama… es que estaba muy cansada…necesitaba apoyar mis piernas en alguna parte

La mujer puso los brazos como jarra mirándola con severidad-…pues menos mal que he sido yo quien la ha pillado…ya sabe como se pone Tsunade-sama cuando…

-si lo sé…-la kunoichi se estiró perezosamente intentado restarle importancia al asunto. Shizune suspiró suavizando la mirada-…en fin ¿pasó algo…?

-sí, Tsunade-sama me ha mandado a buscarla…tiene que hablar algo importante con usted…

La chica sintió como una congelada brisa pasaba por su espalda. Tragó dolorosamente mientras mil ideas pasaban por su cabeza…hacía una semana que se había marchado de la casa de su sensei y desde entonces no la había vuelto a ver por lo que la duda la carcomía…¿Por qué querría hablar con ella? ¿Esta vez que había hecho…?

"_**no te alarmes…de seguro es alguna misión o algo así…"**_

Se sintió un poco más aliviada ante aquella posibilidad. Le otorgó una leve sonrisa a la jounnin mientras se sacaba la bata y la colocaba sobre un perchero. Tomó su mochila y se encaminó junto con Shizune hasta el despacho de la quinta en donde la esperaban.

* * *

Miró la puerta con cierta inseguridad mientras soltaba el aire que retuvo por breves minutos antes de animarse a tocar. La potente voz de la quinta llegó hasta sus oídos otorgándole permiso para que ingresase al lugar.

Sakura se adentró a la pequeña oficina encontrándose con todos los jounnins y ANBUS de su generación. Le otorgó una breve mirada a su equipo y luego observó a la ojimiel la cual la observaba con cierta severidad.

-solo faltabas tú…-masculló claramente irritada

-lo siento tuve una cirugía…-la quinta suavizó la mirada-…le prometo que no volverá a suceder Tusnade-sama…

La mujer asintió. Haruno se encaminó hasta posarse justo al medio de sus dos compañeros de equipos prestándole toda su atención a la mujer quien carraspeaba ligeramente para comenzar a hablar.

-muy bien, los he citado puesto que tengo un comunicado que darles…

-¿de que se trata Tsunade-obaa-chan…?

La rubia entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente fulminándolo con la mirada-…no me interrumpas Naruto…

-jeje lo siento…

-en fin como decía…-guardó silencio brevemente para luego continuar-…como ya saben dentro de una semana comenzaran las festividades de navidad y año nuevo…-los shinobis y ANBUS comenzaron a dar leves cuchicheos irritándola-… ¡silencio!... ahora… este año Konoha ha decidido organizar un baile…

-¿un baile Tsunade-sama…?-cuestionó la kunoichi de chonguitos mirándola con entusiasmo

Tsunade asintió-…así es, hemos invitado a los jounnin, gennin, chounnin y ANBUS de todas las aldeas para que compartan aquella celebridad con nosotros…eso afianzará más las relaciones que poseemos con ellos…

-¿y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros…?-la quinta observó al ANBU de ojos perlas que la observaba con aburrimiento

-me extraña Neji…siendo tan inteligente deberías darte cuenta que esto es un regalo…

-¿regalo…? ¿De que clase? ¿Habrá ramen?

Sakura rodó los ojos mientras que Sasuke dejaba escapar un suspiro de fastidio-… Usuratokanchi…-musitó entre dientes mirándolo de soslayo

Una ligera vena se situó en la sien de la quinta estremeciéndolos a todos-…no Naruto esta es una celebración formal…así que no habrá ramen…

-¡¡¡¡¿QUEEEEE?!!!! ¡¡¿Cómo QUE NO HABRÁ RAMEN?!! ¡¿Qué ES UNA CELEBRACIÓN SIN RAMEN?!

"_**¡¡¡una fiesta decente shannaro!!!"**_

_-Naru-baka…-_pensó fastidiada a la vez que miraba a la pelinegra de ojos perlas que se hallaba al otro extremo de la habitación soltando una imperceptible carcajada ante el comentario del rubio-…_miren eso, es Hinata-chan…hace tiempo que no la veía…_

-¿me permites continuar…?

-oh por supuesto Tsunade-obaa-chan…nadie la detiene ¿verdad?-la mujer nuevamente lo fulminó con la mirada para luego observar a su pupila

-Sakura….-musitó como una orden que ella entendió de inmediato

-sí…-la ojijade alzó su puño para luego dejarlo caer con fuerza sobre la cabeza del rubio dejándolo en el piso semi-inconciente

-¡¡ittee!!

-vuelve a interrumpir a Tsunade-sama y te irá peor…

-hazle caso Naruto…-habló una voz detrás de la chica-…recuerda que la frentona tiene la fuerza de mil elefantes

Haruno sonrió de medio lado con irritación; ladeó el rostro para mirar a su amiga la cual sonreía con malicia-…mira quien está aquí si es Ino-cerda en persona… ¿Cómo es que pudiste levantarte?

-sabes eso mismo me pregunto sobre ti…-hizo un gesto con sus manos mientras negaba con la cabeza-…con esa frente no se como no te vas de cara al piso…

-¡¡¿Qué DIJISTE INO-CERDA?!!

-¡¡LO QUE ESCUCHASTE FRENTEZOTA!!

-¡¡CERDA!!

-¡¡FRENTE DE MARQUESINA!!

-¡¡MARRANA!!

-¡¡FRENTONA!!

-que problemáticas…-murmuró uno de los jounnin mientras dejaba escapar un largo y perezoso suspiro-…realmente las mujeres son un fastidio…

-tienes razón…-dijo su compañero de equipo mientras se llevaba un puñado de papitas a la boca-…sobretodo esas dos que nunca dejan de pelear

Nara asintió con una leve sonrisa-…es verdad…

Los presentes miraron con cansancio la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos, ¿a caso esas dos no eran amigas? Tsunade por su parte sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar en cualquier minuto. Cerró los ojos sintiendo que aquella vena se hinchaba más y más a tal punto que temía que se fuese a reventar. Se levantó de manera abrupta golpeando la mesa fuertemente provocando que las cosas que descansaban de su escritorio se elevaran tres centímetros sobre su base, captando la atención de ambas kunoichis que al ver el rostro maquiavélico de la mujer dejaron su discusión de lado y pusieron toda la atención del mudo. Sasuke sonrió disimuladamente mientras que Naruto se rascaba la cabeza un poco confuso ante la situación.

-¡¡no quiero más interrupciones!! ¿Esta claro?-todos asintieron con la cabeza-…bien…-soltó todo el aire contenido para relajarse un poco y volver a retomar la charla-…como les decía este es un regalo que los jounnin antiguos desean brindarles pero también es una excelente oportunidad para reforzar las relaciones exteriores…así que es obligación que todos se presenten…el baile es dentro de dos días, y son trajes formales, nada de kimonos y esas cosas no es un festival…

-¡¡oh genial!!-gritó eufórico un chico de cabellos negros con corte principesco y cejas sumamente pobladas-…¡¡esto nos brindará la oportunidad de hacer notar nuestra fuerza de juventud!!

Tenten y Neji negaron levemente-…no tiene remedio…-dijeron al unísono observando de soslayo al hiperactivo chico que expelía llamas desde sus ojos asustando a los presentes

Lee parpadeó de pronto para luego mirar a la pelirosa estremeciéndola. Un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus pulgares tímidamente dando una que otra mirada a la chica colocándola más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

-y díganos Tsunade-sama ¿este baile es con parejas?

La mujer lo pensó brevemente-…pues eso es decisión de cada quien…

-¡¡genial!!-gritó eufórico mirando insistentemente a la ojijade quien le otorgó una forzosa sonrisa

Una fuerte risa resonó en el lugar irritando aún más a la pelirosa y a la quinta-…olvídalo Lee la frentezota ya tiene pareja…

-¡¡INO!!

-¿como dices…?-el jounnin fijó su atención en el vengador quien lo observó con indiferencia-…¿¿no me digas que tu Uchiha eres el novio de mi hermosa flor de cerezo??

Sasuke rodó los ojos al borde del fastidio ¿realmente aquel idiota aún estaba enamorado de kunoichi? Antes de poder contestar nuevamente la voz de la ojiceleste resonó en el lugar.

-¡por supuesto que no! ¡¿Cómo piensas que Sasuke le pediría a Sakura que fuese su novia?! … es otro el desafortunado…

Tenten dio un leve gritillo de ansiedad mientras que rápidamente se dirigía hasta la pelirosa-… ¿Sakura-chan en verdad tienes novio?

Haruno se sonrojó furiosamente sin saber que contestar-…pues…pues yo…-miró a la rubia la cual sonreía con malicia-… _¿con que quieres jugar sucio eh? _

"_**¡¡NADIE SE METE CON NOSOTRAS SHA!!"**_

Sakura asintió-…sí Tenten tengo novio…-la de conguitos abrió los ojos con sorpresa-…pero no te preocupes porque no seré tan descuidada de quedar embarazada ¿cierto PUERCA?

Ino se estremeció al sentir todas las miradas puestas sobre ella miró a la pelirosa pensando y maquinando mil maneras para asesinarla por haber abierto su bocota.

-¿In-Ino-chan…T-tú e-estas…?-balbuceó Hinata aturdida por la sorpresa

La rubia se ruborizó-…bu-bueno… ¡sí estoy embarazada!

La castaña observó a la rubia para luego correr hasta ella y abrazarla con fuerza-…¡¡oh Ino te felicito!!

-mu-muchas felici-dades Ino-chan…

Shikamaru parpadeó desconcertado acercándose a la kunoichi-¿eso es verdad Ino?

-¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho?-le siguió Choujin abandonando brevemente su bolsa de papitas para luego seguir comiendo

-no quería que se hiciera público… ¡gracias frentona!

La chica hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia-… ¿de que te quejas? Al fin y al cabo pronto no podrías ocultarlo…

-y dinos Ino ¿Quién es el desafortunado?-preguntó con voz rasposa Kiba, acompañado de un ladrido de Akamaru

-pues…-contestó Sai haciendo acto de aparición ante los presentes con su peculiar sonrisa-…yo soy el desafortunado…

-¡vaya quien diría que el mejor ANBU de Konoha se metería contigo!-rió el chico Inu sacando de quicio a la rubia

-¡¡¿¿Qué quieres decir con eso??!!

-en pocas palabras…-habló tétricamente Shino acercándose hasta el grupo-…te está diciendo que eres torpe…

-¿CON QUE TORPE EH?

Otra pelea comenzó a desarrollarse en el lugar colapsando totalmente la paciencia de la ojimiel. La mujer golpeó el escritorio con fuerza partiéndolo por la mitad ante la aterrada mirada de los presentes.

-lar-guen-se de a-qui…-masculló arrastrando las palabras

-pero Tsunade-obaa-chan debes terminar de…

-¡¡DIJE LARGO!!

Salieron del lugar más rápido que un rayo, puesto que la mujer había comenzado a lanzar todo lo que hallaba a su paso. Una vez afuera todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio para luego comenzar a reír-a excepción de Uchiha, Hyuga y Aburame.

Shizune caminó hasta ellos mirándolos confusa puesto que un par de cosas pertenecientes a la oficina se hallaban rotas en el suelo de la recepción.

-¿Qué sucedió…?

-te recomiendo que no entres allí Shizune-chan…-rió Uzumaki-…ya sabes esto de la menopausia tiene a Tsunade-obaa-chan con…

Sintió una peligrosa aura detrás de sí estremeciendo toda su espina. Ladeó el rostro temeroso encontrándose con los mieles de la quinta envueltos en llamas. Tragó dolorosamente mientras que buscaba apoyo en sus compañeros los cuales se habían fugado mágicamente del lugar-incluida Shizune-dejándolo completamente solo con la fiera.

La rubia se hizo crujir los nudillos peligrosamente-...despídete de tu hombría mocoso…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ NOOOOO PIEEEEEEEEDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Los alaridos llenaban los pisos de la torre haciéndola sentir culpable. Miró al resto de los shinobis que parecían sentirse igual que ella, pero que preferían ignorar aquel sentimiento debido a que valoraban demasiado sus vidas como para arriesgarse a la furia de la quinta. De apoco se fueron dispersando en parejas mientras comentaban las palabras dichas por la ojimiel y haciendo algún chiste con respecto a las peleas que se desarrollaron al interior de la dichosa reunión.

Sakura observó al pequeño grupo que se mantenía a las afueras de la torre. Entrecerró la mirada enmarcando sus jades al ver a la ojiperla hablando amenamente con el chico Inu…aquello le pareció sospechoso. Un leve rubor cubría las mejillas de la Hyuga al igual que su mirada se mantenía pegada en sus pies como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. Por su parte Kiba seguía hablando siendo apoyado de vez en cuando por alguno que otro ladrido de Akamaru para finalmente otorgarle una coqueta sonrisa y marcharse tranquilamente pero dejando claramente perturbada a la kunoichi. Haruno aprovechó aquellos momentos para acercarse, caminó hasta la ojiperla la cual al verla le otorgó una tímida y tierna sonrisa.

-Ho-hola Sakura-chan…

-hola Hinata-chan…-sonrió-… ¿dime de que estabas hablando con Kiba?

La pelinegra volvió a sonrojarse poderosamente, bajó la mirada un poco avergonzada titubeando de vez en cuando en hablar-…p-pues…K-Kiba-kun…m-me ha invitado al baile…

"_**¡¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!!"**_

-¿y que le has dicho…?-preguntó con cierto temor ante la respuesta de la chica

-p-pues…y-yo…l-le dije que…lo pensaría…

"_**¡¡aun hay tiempo shannaro!!"**_

Sakura soltó un imperceptible suspiro-… ¿estas esperando a que _otra _personita te invite?

Hinata se sorprendió notoriamente, bajó la mirada titubeante para luego asentir de manera imperceptible-…p-pero…se que…eso no ocurrirá…

-¿y como lo sabes…?-la kunoichi posó una mano sobre el hombro de la Hyuga mientras le otorgaba una conciliadora sonrisa-…creo que tengo algo que puede servirte…

-¿d-de que se…trata?

La ojijade buscó entre sus ropas hasta encontrar una pequeña piedrecilla en forma de luna-…dime Hinata-chan… ¿crees que hay objetos que te puedan conceder deseos?-la aludida asintió-…pues este es tu día de suerte…-musitó mientras le entregaba la piedra

-¿q-que…?

-es una piedra mágica…-se anticipó a responder-…te concede cualquier deseo siempre y cuando este sea de corazón…

Hinata se mantuvo observando el objeto con atención. Pasó delicadamente la yema de sus dedos sobre su lisa superficie y sonrió ilusionada ante la posibilidad de que aquella historia fuese cierta. Miró a la ojijade la cual se mantenía observándola con atención expectante a cualquiera que fuese su reacción y sin dejar de sonreírle animándola a que lo intentase. La ojiperla llevó hasta su pecho la pequeña piedra y cerró los ojos concentrándose en su deseo, con ahínco y fervor…realmente deseaba que se cumpliese.

-_Deseo que Naruto-kun…me invite al baile…-_luego de breves segundos abrió los ojos-… ¿a-ahora…?

-ahora solo debes esperar…-contestó sonriente-…te aseguro que antes de la medianoche de hoy se cumplirá tu deseo…

-¡¿de verdad Sakura-chan?!

La aludida asintió-…sí, esa piedra en verdad hace milagros y sobretodo cuando se tratan de deseos tan puros y fuertes como los tuyos…solo asegúrate de mantenerla cerca y lo más importante es que no pierdas la fe…

La Hyuga se lanzó a los brazos de la chica, la abrazó con fuerza mientras murmuraba un gracias para luego separarse y marcharse, despidiéndose de los demás con una leve seña con su mano. Ya una vez lejos el ojinegro se acercó hasta la pelirosa que aún se mantenía observando la imperceptible imagen de la ojiperla hasta que finalmente se perdió de vista.

-¿piedra mágica…?

Haruno sonrió con amargura-…créeme que a ella le resultará…cuando los sentimientos son puros la magia también lo es…por lo que sus resultados son satisfactorios...

-hmp…ustedes y su magia…

Antes de que ella pudiese contestarle la voz de la rubia captó su atención-… ¿nee frentona…?

La chica bufó molesta-… ¿Qué quieres Ino-cerda…?

-¿piensas ir al baile con Yusei…?

Al instante que ese nombre resonó en los oídos del Uchiha sintió que el estómago se le revolvía. Cerró los ojos con irritación y se alejó de ambas chicas, pasando desapercibido su malestar. Sai por su parte de acercó hasta las chicas para integrarse a la conversación, debía admitir que no se llevaba bien con el vengador.

-pues no…Yusei está en misión y volverá dentro de una semana…

-oh ya veo…-musitó un tanto decepcionada la ojiceleste, en verdad deseaba conocer al pretendiente de su amiga-… ¿entonces irás sola…?

-sí…

-¿y que pasa con Uchiha feita…?-habló por fin el ANBU captando la atención de ambas-…lo más seguro que el también irá solo… ¿no has pensado que podrían ir juntos…?

"_**¡¡ESTAS LOCO SHANNARO!!"**_

-es verdad frentona no es tan mala idea…además quien sabe…-sonrió con picardía-…podría ser que finalmente tú y Sasuke…

-cállate Ino…-masculló entre dientes- no digas tonterías…

La rubia rió para luego mirar al ANBU-…bueno nosotros nos vamos, tenemos que arreglar la pieza del bebé…

Sakura sonrió-…oh perfecto, me alegro que estén organizando todo con anticipación…

"_**¡¡que viva el amor shannaro!!"**_

-es lo mínimo que podemos hacer feita…-el pelinegro caminó hasta la chica y desordenó sus cabellos-…y tú ahora vuelve al trabajo si no quieres que Tsunade-sama te regañe…

-hai…-dijo con un cantito mientras se despedía de la pareja

Volteó a ver al Uchiha quien se mantenía con los ojos cerrados y apoyado en la muralla. Se acercó hasta donde se encontraba y se colocó a su lado mirando distraídamente el cielo nublado. Sasuke la miró de soslayo intentando controlar sus ganas de besarla en esos precisos momentos, se veía tan linda con sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frío y sus labios húmedos por el brillo que constantemente se colocaba. La kunoichi le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa.

-nee Sasuke ¿esperas a que salga el cadáver de Naru-baka…?

El vengador rió de buena gana-…no ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-por nada en especial…es que me extraña que te mantengas aquí todavía…pensé que te irías a entrenar…

Uchiha alzó la mirada distraídamente al cielo-…no tengo mucho que hacer hoy…y tampoco tengo ganas de ir al campo de entrenamiento todavía…

-ya…

"_**¿Sakura…?"**_

_-¿Inner…?_

"_**no estarás pensando si quiera en seguir el consejo de Ino-cerda ¿verdad?"**_

Un largo silencio se situó en su cabeza. La chica carraspeó incómoda captando la atención del moreno quien la miraba expectante a lo que pudiese decir. Pasaron los segundos con lentitud hasta que un potente y chillón grito resonó en su cabeza.

"_**¡¡¡¡¡¿A CASO ESTAS LOCA?!!!!! ¡¡¿DESDE CUANDO QUIERES VOLVER A INVITAR A SALIR A SASUKE?!!"**_

_-bue-bueno no deseo ir sola al baile…-_le otorgó una disimulada mirada al ojinegro quien volvía a concentrar su atención en el cielo-…_además no es seguro que acepte mi invitación…_

"_**espero que sea así…a ver si así aprendes…"**_

-¡vale pero no te pongas así…!

-¿Sakura…?-la aludida pegó un brinco sintiendo a la vez que sus mejillas se tornaban de un rojo furioso-… ¿a quien le hablas…?

-etto…yo…-la chica carraspeó incómoda sin saber como salir de la situación-…es que…yo…

Un extraño ruido proveniente de las escaleras de edificio se hizo escuchar. Ambos miraron en dirección de aquel encontrándose con la imagen del rubio casi moribundo, con el rostro tan hinchado que no se reconocían los ojos, ni la boca. Ambos sintieron como una gota de sudor recorría sus sienes ante aquella imagen. La kunoichi miró al moreno suplicante provocándole un fastidiado suspiro.

Sasuke se acercó hasta el kitsune; Pasó un brazo por sobre su hombro para ayudarlo a caminar hasta la kunoichi, la cual lo tomó del otro brazo para encaminarse hasta la mansión.

-realmente eres dobe…-rió el Uchiha ante la moribunda imagen de su amigo-… ¿a quien más que a ti se le ocurre decir eso frente al despacho de la Hokage?

-kljbd sjkbfj dkb…

Sakura rodó los ojos-…pero eso no lo justifica Naru-baka…

Sasuke le entregó una mirada interrogante-… ¿a caso le entendiste…?

La ojijade rió-…es la costumbre, han sido tantas las veces que Tsunade-sama lo ha mandado al hospital en este estado que ya me he aprendido sus balbuceos…

-jhfsdjkbfh kahdjsal

-¿traducción…?

-dijo que soy genial…-contestó arrogante para luego echarse a reír junto con el Uchiha

-¿y me dices narcisista…?

-ey tu si eres narcisista…yo soy vanidosa…

-¿sabias que la vanidad es un pecado…?

-miren quien habla de pecados…

-touché…

Naruto sonrió internamente, jamás había visto a Sasuke intercambiar más de dos monosílabos con la kunoichi, ahora realmente era sorprendente ver que mantenían una conversación completa y amena, incluso le era increíble ver que el Gran Corazón de Hielo Uchiha tuviese sentido del humor.

_-¿Quién lo diría…? El teme riendo…quizás esto es aviso de que el mundo está próximo a acabarse…_

-¡ah por cierto Naru-baka…!-el rubio la miró-…tengo…tengo una noticia un poco…desagradable…

-¿akjbdkjs lknadsaskjb kladbhan?

Titubeó un poco antes de hablar, al fin de cuentas no sabía si el vengador estaba al tanto de todo y de no ser así no deseaba crearle un incomodidad al kitsune; pero era un tema delicado, al fin de cuentas la ojiperla había estado muchos años enamorada de el y este recién había comprendido cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos, por lo que no era conveniente dejar pasar más tiempo.

"_**¡¡es la única manera de hacerlo reaccionar shannaro!! ¡¡Hazlo!!"**_

-Naruto…-sintió como este temblaba con levedad, no era común que ella lo llamase por su nombre completo-…estuve hablando con Hinata-chan…

Los ojos azules se iluminaron fervientemente. Se deshizo del agarre de ambos shinobis para colocarse al frente de la kunoichi y mirarla con impaciencia-… ¿a sí? ¿Y que te dijo? ¿Esta pensando en invitarme al baile? ¿Quiere ir conmigo? ¿Es eso?

Sasuke arqueó una ceja confuso, aquella había sido una recuperación milagrosa, pero lo más curioso había sido que todo se debía a que el kitsune había escuchado el nombre de la pelinegra por lo que se cuestionaba ¿desde cuando al dobe le importaba tanto lo que sintiera la Hyuga? Miró a la pelirosa quien reía levemente pero aún así se mostraba tranquila… ¿a caso ella sabía el por qué? Sakura le devolvió la mirada encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo de medio lado por lo que por fin entendió.

-vaya y yo que pensé que tendrían que pasar muchos años más antes de que te dieras cuenta dobe…

-¡cállate teme estoy hablando con Sakura-chan!

Uchiha rió-…Usuratokanchi…

-¿nee-nee Sakura-chan es eso? ¿Hinata-chan quiere ir conmigo?

"_**¡¡Por supuesto idiota!! ¡Pero no lo hará si no te apresuras en invitarla!"**_

-pues…sí…quiere ir contigo…

-¡¡GENIAL!!-gritó eufórico mientras daba gigantescos saltos como un niño pequeño-… ¿Cuándo va a pedírmelo? ¡¡Estoy impaciente!!

-es que ese es el punto Naru-baka…-el ojiazul la miró sin entender-…bueno tu sabes que Hinata-chan es muy tímida-lo vio asentir-…por lo que ella no te lo pedirá, sino que…quien se lo debe pedir pues…

Pasaron largos minutos antes de que el rubio pudiese asimilar la información. Su rostro se tornó de un rojo fuerte, sus piernas empezaron a temblar, sus dientes castañeaban y sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que parecía que se le iban a salir de las cuencas. Miró incrédulo a la pelirosa quien se mantenía con una maliciosa sonrisa en los labios y luego fijó su atención en el vengador el cual sonreía burlón. ¿Por qué se burlaban de su desgracia?

-¿e-es…una broma…verdad?

"_**¡¡no idiota!! ¡¿Qué creías?! ¡¿Qué Hinata-chan te iba a invitar así nada más?! ¡¡La pobre colapsa con solo verte sonreír!!"**_

-puedes tomarlo así y esperar vanamente que te invite…-dijo la profunda voz del Uchiha mientras comenzaba a acercarse hasta donde se encontraba-…pero los tres sabemos que eso no pasará…además…-observó a la ojijade que le hacía gestos para que se callara pero prefirió ignorarla completamente-…escuché que Inuzuka la invitó al baile…

Un silencio atemorizante se situó entre ellos. La kunoichi retrocedió un paso temerosa mientras que el vengador sonreía con malicia…su plan había funcionado.

Naruto mantenía la vista baja ocultando sus ojos tras su flequillo; su aura comenzó a hacerse cada vez más y más fuerte hasta que finalmente estalló enfurecido. Observó a ambos shinobis con sus ojos rojos y desafiantes.

-¿Qué cosa teme?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros-…ya te lo dije no creo que tenga que repetírtelo

-Naruto cálmate…

-¡¡ ¿Cómo quieres que me calme si ese perro pulgoso invitó a MI Hinata-chan?!!

La kunoichi le entregó una fastidiada mirada al vengador quien simplemente se limitó a soltar una carcajada ante la situación, le resultaba realmente divertido ver como el kitsune manifestaba aquel cuadro casi sicótico por los celos. Sakura se acercó hasta el rubio tomándolo por el cuello de sus ropas para tironearlo hasta su altura otorgándole una mirada furibunda.

-¡¿te quieres calmar idiota?! ¡¡Hinata-chan no irá con Kiba si TÚ no lo permites!!

-¿Cómo…?-preguntó confuso

-¡ella aún no le ha contestado así que tienes tiempo hasta medianoche para ir a verla y pedírselo!

Los ojos del rubio comenzaron a retomar su color azul mar, por lo que la chica lo soltó bruscamente dejándolo un poco absorto por sus palabras. Luego de varios segundos nuevamente un rubor cubrió sus mejillas y empezó a jugar con sus pulgares tímidamente.

-p-pero yo…n-nunca…nunca h-he invitado a una chica linda a salir…

-auch…-musitó el ojinegro con malicia ante el comentario-…eso debió dolor ¿no Sakura…?

Luego de unos segundos Naruto entró en cuenta de sus palabras. Miró aterrorizado a la pelirosa la cual expelía un aura de batalla sumamente peligrosa. Se hizo tronar los nudillos otorgándole una mirada amenazante mientras se acercaba hasta donde estaba.

-despídete de tu vida…-masculló

"_**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MUEEEEREEEE SHAAAANNAAAAROOOOO!!!!!!!"**_

-¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!! ¡¡OOOOTRAAAAAA VEEEEEZ NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

* * *

Se dejó caer sobre su silla mientras comenzaba a masajear su sien con insistencia. Luego de haberle dado una paliza al idiota de Uzumaki se había largado al hospital pero no sin antes asesinar con la mirada al imbécil de Uchiha quien había disfrutado todo el espectáculo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-juro que un día lo mato…

"_**¡¡yo te ayudo shannaro!!"**_

Se levantó para encaminarse hasta el perchero y colocarse nuevamente su bata. Amarró nuevamente sus cabellos con una cola rápida y empezó su labor para olvidarse completamente del baile…no deseba pensar en eso, al fin de cuentas debía admitir que no quería ir sola.

-¿Cuándo vas a regresar…?

Su mirada se perdió en el paisaje tras la ventana mientras que sus pensamientos viajaban miles de kilómetros de distancia. Faltaba una semana para que el jounnin regresara de su misión y lo peor de todo es que no estaría para las festividades.

-bueno…al menos no estaré sola esta navidad…

Tenía que admitir que le ilusionaba aquel día, puesto que sería la primera luego de varios años en la que podría volver a sonreír y compartir con los que amaba.

* * *

Estaba completamente seguro, su hermoso piso no iba a resistir más, en cualquier momento comenzaría a marcarse el surco que las pisadas del kitsune estaban dejando, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Soltó un gruñido intentando calmar su frustración ante la divertida mirada del peliplateado quien-para sorpresa del Uchiha-esta enterado de porque el rubio estaba en aquel estado.

_Telépata…_

Había pensado en un principio, pero lo descartó a los segundos después por lo absurdo que sonaba. Sus orbes negros nuevamente se concentraron en el Uzumaki el cual parecía estar luchando internamente. A veces lo veía decidido, con las manos empuñadas y con un sentimiento de seguridad realmente envidiable; pero todo eso se esfumaba al momento que se dirigía al teléfono e intentaba tomar el auricular. Tragaba y sudaba, tragaba y sudaba, tragaba y sudaba hasta que finalmente volvía a pasearse como león enjaulado enfuruñado y maldiciendo su cobardía ¿y quien debía pagar los platos rotos? era nada más ni nada menos que su carísimo piso.

-¿dobe…?-llamó irritado al ver que era ignorado-… ¿dobe…?-insistió intentando calmar sus instintos asesinos, nadie ignoraba a Sasuke Uchiha-… ¡Naruto te estoy hablando!

-ya te oí teme…-musitó por lo bajo-…no tienes porque gritar…

Sasuke se llevó la mano hasta el rostro-…hijo de…

-Naruto…-habló Hatake sonriente pero sin despegar su vista de su icha-icha-…no deberías dudar tanto, al final de cuentas ya sabes que Hinata aceptará…no desconfíes y llámala de una vez…

El rubio meditó las palabras de su ex sensei-… ¡tiene razón Kakashi-sensei! ¡Lo haré! ¡Llamaré a Hinata-chan y la invitaré al baile!

Se encaminó hasta el teléfono con seguridad; estiró la mano para tomar el auricular para detenerse a mitad del camino. Tragó sintiendo como el sudor recorría su sien empapando su cuello. Luego volteó con una sonrisa forzosa sobre sus labios y colocando una mano tras su nuca.

-¿Qué sucede dobe…?

-es que…no se cual es el número de Hinata-chan…

Ambos shinobis lo miraron desconcertados, luego soltaron un suspiro de cansancio y se largaron del lugar dejando al rubio quien reclamaba su falta de apoyo y lealtad. Claro que lo apoyaban y eran leal a su amistad, y era por eso que se estaban marchando, era irse y dejarlo vivo o quedarse y terminar asesinándolo lenta y dolorosamente.

Sasuke miró el reloj que descansaba en la pared de la sala. Eran las nueve de la noche, solo le quedaban tres horas al idiota para que se decidiera de una vez.

Escucharon la puerta de la entrada abrirse y unos tenues pasos dirigiéndose hasta la sala. La ojijade entró soltándose los cabellos distraídamente, se restregó un poco los ojos debido al cansancio para luego abrirlos y encontrarse con ellos. Los miró un poco confusa por la clara irritación que se reflejaba en sus rostros.

-¿Qué sucede?-solo una mirada del vengador bastó para que entendiera-… ¡oh por el amor de…!

Dio zancadas hasta la cocina seguida por ambos shinobis que temían por le bienestar del rubio. Naruto al ver la imagen furibunda de la kunoichi se apresuró a esconderse tras una de las sillas. La chica por su parte lo ignoró estoicamente y se dirigió hasta el teléfono ante la atenta mirada de los tres. Marcó un número para concentrarse en el tono de marcado del otro lado de la línea.

-**"Mansión Hyuga buenas noches…"-**contestó una elegante y femenina voz a lo que la kunoichi carraspeó levemente

-buenas noches…-respondió de igual forma con un tono muy parecido al rubio, sorprendiendo a los presentes-…con la señorita Hinata Hyuga por favor…

**-"por supuesto… ¿Quién la llama…?"**

-Naruto Uzumaki…

El rubio abrió los ojos como platos. Lanzó la silla lejos al momento de oír su nombre para acercarse torpemente hasta la chica la cual sonreía burlonamente. Intentó arrebatarle el teléfono con insistencia hasta que ella accedió a que lo cogiera. Naruto estaba a punto de colgar cuando sus oídos captaron la dulce y tímida voz de la Hyuga al otro lado de la línea.

-**"¿d-diga…?"**

Miró suplicante a la kunoichi rogándole mudamente que por favor ella contestase, pero esta se mantuvo de brazos cruzados observando la escena divertida al igual que los otros dos shinobis. Kakashi le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que respondiera de una vez, a lo que él se llevó titubeante el auricular hasta el oído.

**-"¿Na-Naruto-kun…e-eres tú…?**-insistió la voz al no recibir respuesta

-e-este…sí…s-soy yo Hinata-chan…

La ojiperla ahogó un gemido de emoción-…** "¿q-que…que sucede…?"**

El chico tragó dolorosamente intentando ordenar las ideas de su cabeza-…pues…pues yo…este…quería…quería saber… ¿Cómo estas?

Hinata exclamó un leve sonido de desilusión-…** "¿E-eso…eso es todo…? ¿m-me…ll-llamas…so-solo para e-eso…?"**

-¡¡no!! ¡no es solo eso…!

Un tenue rubor cubrió las mejillas de la Hyuga, su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez y sus manos a penas podían mantener el peso del auricular-… "**¿a-a si?... entonces ¿po-por q-que…?"**

-bue-bueno este yo…quería saber si tu…-tragó con dolor mientras se daba fuerzas para continuar-…este…quería saber…quería saber si tú… ¿t-tienes….tienes…?

**-"¿s-si…?"**

-n-no s-e como decirlo…

-**"s-solo…d-di l-lo que…t-teng-as qu-e d-decir…"-**le animó ya al borde de la impaciencia apretando fuertemente el teléfono debido al nerviosismo

Uzumaki tragó una buena bocanada de aire para soltar una brusca frase de golpe-¿querííqueríasabersiquieresirconmigo?

Sasuke negó divertido mientras que Sakura se llevaba la mano hasta el rostro y Kakashi reía disimuladamente tras su mascara. Largos segundos pasaron en los que el rubio se mantuvo estático en su puesto, sin respirar, sin decir absolutamente nada. La kunoichi comenzó a impacientarse al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, querían saber que había pasado.

"_**de seguro Hinata-chan se desmayó…"**_

_-no lo creo…de haber sido así Naru-baka hubiese dicho algo…_

Naruto por su parte era un manojo de nervios. A pesar de que los temblores habían pasado, ahora el nerviosismo era tal que lo tenía completamente paralizado. Podía sentir como el sudor recorría su sien, su cuello hasta perderse entre sus ropas. Apretó el auricular con fuerza intentando que no fuese tanta para no romperlo. Al otro lado de la línea no se oía absolutamente nada, ni siquiera una exclamación, ni algún indicio que le indicase que la chica estuviese aún viva. Se removió inquieto hasta que por fin se animó a hablar nuevamente.

-¿H-Hinata-chan…?

**-"sí…"**

El kitsune parpadeó-… ¿sí? ¿sí que…?

**-"q-quiero…i-ir…contigo Naruto-kun…"**

Una gigantesca sonrisa adornó los labios del rubio-… ¿e-en serio Hinata-chan?

**-"s-í…m-me…me encantaría…i-ir contigo…"**

-¡¡genial!! ¡¡Entonces te recogeré ese día a las siete!! ¿te parece?

**-"p-por s-supuesto…n-nos vemos…has-hasta entonces…"**

-¡hasta entonces Hinata-chan!

Escuchó el tono de colgado al otro lado de la línea por lo que colgó. Giró sobre sus tobillos con rapidez encontrándose con la emocionada mirada de la kunoichi la cual estaba impaciente por que le contase de una vez, a pesar de haber estado oyendo. El kitsune sonrió ampliamente mientras corría hasta ella y la alzaba en brazos para levantarla y hacerla girar en el aire.

-¡¡gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias Sakura-chan!! ¡Sin ti nunca me hubiese animado para invitarla!

"_**¡sha somos geniales!"**_

-no tienes porque agradecer…-dijo entre suplicas puesto que ya se estaba mareando

Sasuke rodó los ojos-…ya es suficiente dobe... no quiero estar limpiando vomito…-musitó entre dientes al notar que un tono verdoso se apoderaba completamente del rostro de la chica

Uzumaki se apresuró a obedecer pero sin dejar de sonreír-…lo siento…-rió-…es que estoy muy feliz…

-bueno al menos ya al alguien que tiene pareja para el baile…-Hatake centró su atención en la pelirosa para luego sonreír-…dime Sakura ¿tienes con quien ir?

La kunoichi aún un poco aturdida por el mareo ladeó el rostro para responderle-…n-no… Yusei se haya en misión así que no estará para el baile…

-ya veo…-el peliplateado miró al Uchiha para luego sonreír con maldad. Caminó hasta la chica hasta pararse frente a ella y tomar su mano con galantería-…entonces ¿aceptarías ser mi pareja?

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke sintieron que su mandíbula se desencajaba por la impresión. Inmediatamente miraron a la pelirosa la cual tenía un leve rubor sobre sus mejillas y se mantenía un tanto sorprendida por la propuesta. Finalmente le otorgó una dulce sonrisa mientras asentía.

-me encantaría ir con usted Kakashi-sensei…

-perfecto…-exclamó Hatake feliz a pesar de la mirada asesina del Uchiha-…temía que dijeses que no, al fin de cuentas soy mucho mayor…

-eso no me importa…-rió la chica-…además nadie más me había invitado, le agradezco que lo haya hecho…

-no pequeña, no tienes nada que agradecer…aunque me extraña, siendo tan bonita…pensé que habrían más pretendientes esperando por invitarte…

Naruto miró de soslayo al vengador al escuchar ese comentario riendo disimuladamente; por su parte Uchiha asesinaba con la mitrada a su ex sensei ¿Cómo podía haberse atrevido a hacer eso? Desvió la mirada ofuscado intentado disipar aquellos pensamientos, al fin de cuentas había tenido la oportunidad de pedirle lo mismo a la ojijade pero no se había atrevido ni siquiera a mencionar el tema. Nuevamente su orgullo había ganado la batalla.

-bien…ahora solo falta que el teme consiga pareja… ¿no es verdad…?

Sasuke lo miró furibundo-…eso no es asunto tuyo…

-¡oh vamos teme no te enojes! ¡Además pensé que iba a invitar a _esa _chica…!

-¿de que…?-el kitsune comenzó a hacer leves gestos en dirección a la kunoichi la cual se veía un poco perturbada

-¿tienes alguien en mente Sasuke…?-preguntó con un tono de voz un tanto irritado que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los tres

Kakashi rió disimuladamente-…_esta niña es todo un caso…_

-¿que si tiene a alguien en mente? ¡Claro Sakura-chan! el teme está realmente baboso por esa chica…

-dobe…-masculló entre dientes el Uchiha, estaban jugando con fuego y no estaba seguro si aquello iba a dar los resultados que el rubio esperaba

-¿de verdad…?-preguntó con falsa alegría sintiendo una leve quemazón en el pecho-… ¿y la conocemos…?

-¡¡por supuesto Sakura-chan y mucho mejor de lo crees!!

-oh…-su estómago se revolvió fuertemente aumentando sus deseos de vomitar, la noticia la había perturbado bastante-… ¡pues me alegro mucho! Estaba entrando a pensar que…

-ni se te ocurra decirlo…-dijo amenazante al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir

-vale…-rió

"_**¿Qué te pasa?"**_

_-nada, solo que aún sigo mareada…_

"_**no me mientas… ¡te pusiste celosa!"**_

La kunoichi iba a rebatir eso pero no pudo. Le hizo un leve gesto a los shinobis que la observaron con extrañeza-…discúlpenme…

Caminó hasta el lavaplatos, aquella noticia y las constantes vueltas que el kitsune le había dado la habían mareado a tal punto que ya no había podido aguantar más. Vomitó lo poco y nada que había desayunado ese día ante la asqueada mirada de los shinobis, los cuales dieron un imperceptible suspiro.

El vengador miró al rubio con severidad pero este simplemente le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa, finalmente lo tomó fuertemente del brazo para arrastrarlo hasta la sala dejando al sensei a cargo de la chica que no dejaba de vomitar.

-¿se puede saber que mierda tramas?-cuestionó entre susurros

-¿a caso no te diste cuenta teme…? Sakura-chan se puso celosa…

El moreno rodó los ojos, si se había dado cuenta, había sido sumamente obvio por su tono de voz-… ¿y eso que? No por eso debías meterme en este lío…

-puedes tomarlo como lío o ventaja…

-¿a que te refieres…?

Naruto sonrió-…pues si Sakura-chan piensa que estas con alguien, sus celos serán tan fuertes que intentará de captar tu atención de alguna manera y sobretodo en estos días en que el baka de Yusei se haya fuera de Konoha…

Uchiha meditó un poco-…pero eso significa que tendré que conseguir a alguien con quien ir al baile…-eso no le hacía mucha gracia

-¡de eso nada…!-exclamó-…puedes excusarte diciendo de que no se encuentra en la aldea puesto que esta en misión…

-no se dobe…

-¡confía en mí teme! ¡Te aseguro que resultará!

-¿el que resultará…?-preguntó una moribunda voz tras de ellos

-Sakura-chan…-el kitsune la miró un poco preocupado-…tienes mal aspecto

-¿no me digas…?-gruñó- Te agradezco haberme revuelto el estómago…

"_**ya verás cuando nos sintamos mejor shannaro"**_

-jeje lo siento…

Comenzó a arrastrar los pies hasta la escalera olvidándose de los shinobis que sonreían con malicia. Al final de cuentas no era tan mala idea después de todo, dicen que los celos siempre son lo que sacan a relucir los verdaderos sentimientos de las personas, y Sakura Haruno no iba a ser la excepción.

* * *

Hello mis queridisimas lectoras!

Guau que les parece? Un baile!!! :D

Jajaja que pasará allí…mmm…pues ya veran XD jiajiajia :p

Chicas les agradezco muchísimo sus maravillosos comentarios :) de verdad me alegran el día y me animan a seguir escribiendo ^^

Les dejo un saludo y un beso enorme a cada una

Se despide atentamente

__NinfaOscura__


	27. Un día de compras

**Tres hombres y una Kunoichi**

De antemano está decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y que esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro :) solo por mera entretención.

Aclaraciones:

-blablablablaà los personajes hablan

"_**blablabla"**__**à**__**Inner de Sakura**_

_Pensamientos_

_-----flash back----_

_--------------- cambio de escena_

Si más que decir….espero les guste mi historia :D

* * *

_**Capítulo XXVII: **_**Un día de compras**

Se removió inquieta entre sus sábanas intentando concebir el sueño nuevamente. Se había despertado más de seis veces durante la noche por lo que el cansancio era realmente insoportable…

Pero no podía evitarlo puesto que las palabras del kitsune resonaban como verdaderos ecos en su cabeza.

_¿Que si tiene a alguien en mente? ¡Claro Sakura-chan! el teme está realmente baboso por esa chica…_

Cogió unas de las almohadas y se la colocó sobre la cara intentando distraerse de esas palabras…aún no entendía porque le afectaba tanto. Rodó sobre la cama apoyando su peso sobre el brazo derecho, justo en dirección hacia la puerta del baño que conectaba al cuarto de Uchiha.

_¡Oh vamos teme no te enojes! ¡Además pensé que iba a invitar a esa chica…!_

_Esa chica…esa chica…_

-shannaro…-masculló mientras lanzaba las sabanas y se encaminaba hasta el baño para darse una ducha helada, era lo mejor que podía hacer

"_**sabes perfectamente porque estas así ¿no es verdad…?"**_

_-ni lo menciones…_

"_**tienes que tratar de olvidarlo…te lo prometiste ¿recuerdas?"**_

_-sí, lo recuerdo…y es por eso que me enfurece tanto esta situación…_

Abrió la llave y se metió a penas se deshizo de su pijama sin preocuparse siquiera de cerrar las puertas, ahora lo único que necesitaba era quitarse el calor de la ira que sentía. ¿Hacia quien precisamente sentía ese sentimiento? Pues hacia ella misma, hacia Sasuke y hacia la tipeja por la cual-según el ojiazul-el vengador estaba baboso.

Negó fervientemente haciendo que las gotas que empapaban sus cabellos se esparcieran por toda la cortina mientras se daba golpecitos en la frente.

-tonta, tonta, tonta…

Mantuvo su cabeza apoyada en la muralla sintiendo como el agua congelada golpeaba su espalda provocándoles leves temblores por el frío. Cerró la llave para luego salir de la tina y comenzar a secarse mecánicamente…sabía que debía dejar de pensar en eso pero no podía, simplemente no podía. Se envolvió con la toalla para dirigirse a su habitación. Se dejó caer sobre la cama mientras su mirada se fijaba en el techo.

_-si Sasuke encontró a alguien digno de él debería alegrarme…_

"_**pero es difícil alegrarse cuando se trata de la persona a la que amas…"**_

La ojijade se incorporó de golpe-… ¿Qué mierda dices…? ¡Eso no es…!

"_**déjate de mentirte a ti misma Sakura…no sacas nada con eso…"**_

La kunoichi dejó escapar un imperceptible suspiro; su inner tenía razón, no podía dejar de engañarse…aún amaba a Sasuke Uchiha a pesar de todo, a pesar de sus actitudes agrias, a pesar de sus comentarios mezquinos, a pesar de que a veces demostrara que no tenía ápice de empatía…a pesar de todo eso aún lo seguía amando, pero…

-el quiere a alguien más…-murmuró tristemente-…además…-bajó la mirada sonriendo con amargura-…el jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo…

"_**si el no te corresponde es porque no es la persona indicada…"**_

-tienes razón…pero duele mucho darte cuenta de que es así…

Ambas se mantuvieron en silencio, como un acuerdo mutuo. Finalmente la pelirosa se levantó de la cama para ir hasta su armario y sacar una de las pocas prendas que tenía. La Hokage le había dado libre los días previos al baile para que pudiese prepararse para que no estuviese a ultima hora haciéndolo. Revisó su ropa para finalmente agachar la cabeza con decepción…por el poco tiempo que le quedaba no podía comprarse ropa decente, además toda la que tenía eran tenidas de verano. Apenas si contaba con un chaleco largo color rojo y unos jeans para combinarlos. Se los colocó sin mucho entusiasmo para luego caminar hasta el tocador y aplicarse un poco de maquillaje, algo sutil puesto que no tenía mayores planes ese día.

"_**¿Sakura…?**_

-dime…

"_**no se si te diste cuenta pero no tienes nada con que ir al baile…"**_

La ojijade detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para luego mirarse en el espejo sorprendida. Ahora que su inner lo mencionaba era verdad, no contaba nada con que ir ese día.

-mierda… ¿ahora que haré…?

"_**tendrás que comprarte el vestido hoy…"**_

-pero…hoy será un verdadero desastre…de seguro muchas estarán en las mismas circunstancias que yo…

"_**puede ser pero hay otro detalle…y que no es menor…"**_

-por favor dime que no es lo que yo creo que es…-preguntó un poco temerosa

"_**pues…**__** ¿has pensado que quizás cabe la posibilidad de que los muchachos tampoco tengan un traje para esa noche…?"**_

Sakura luego de varios minutos soltó un suspiro de cansancio-sabía que me ibas a decir eso…

"_**jajajaja ¡shannaro!"**_

Haruno suspiró derrotada, lo mejor era levantarse ahora. Miró el reloj que marcaban las 8:25 minutos, si se apresuraban llegarían temprano al centro comercial por lo serían los primeros en entrar y tendrían mayores oportunidades de escoger algo relativamente decente.

-muy bien…entonces de compras…

"_**¡¡shannaro!!"**_

_

* * *

_

La luz comenzaba a colarse entre las cortinas de su cuarto golpeando directamente su rostro. Se removió ofuscado mientras tomaba una de sus almohadas y se la colocaba sobre la cara para arrancar de esa molesta luz.

¿Luz? ¿Desde cuando se colaba luz por esas gruesas cortinas azules? Se incorporó de un salto dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana. Una tenue figura se encontraba allí abriendo los ventanales para que ingresase aire fresco a la habitación, provocándole un leve escalofrío debido al frío del ambiente.

Uchiha entrecerró los ojos molesto ¿Por qué demonios lo despertaba tan temprano? La kunoichi pareció leer sus pensamientos puesto que inmediatamente volteó mientras le otorgaba una leve sonrisa.

-buenos días…-dijo sin mayores ánimos

-hmp…

Sakura caminó hasta el armario del ojinegro quien la observaba con atención; la vio revolver sus cosas con interés como si buscase algo en particular. El vengador finalmente soltó un suspiro mientras comenzaba a restregarse la cara y se enderezaba, sabía que la chica tramaba algo y lo mejor era que se despertara bien antes de enterarse a lo que se iba a enfrentar.

-¿se puede saber que buscas?-preguntó un tanto temeroso a la posible respuesta

La chica no respondió. En realidad no deseaba estar allí mucho tiempo, pero lo mejor que podía hacer era intentar centrarse en buscar algo con lo que sus amigos pudiesen ir al baile. Siguió revolviendo el armario ante la fastidiada mirada del vengador, el cual decidió levantarse luego de tanto rato en cama. Lanzó las sabanas lejos refunfuñando miles de maldiciones por el sueño. Miró distraídamente la hora…bien no es que fuese tan temprano pero por lo general los días viernes tendía a dormir hasta un poco más tarde.

-¿Sakura…?

-¿si…?-preguntó escuetamente sin mirarle

-son las ocho y media…-masculló mirando su espalda irritado-…los viernes no me despierto a esta hora…

-lo sé…

-entonces se puede saber ¿Por qué demonios irrumpes en mi habitación a esta hora para revolver mi armario?

La kunoichi soltó un bufido mientras volteaba para encararlo-…no te lo diré…-Sasuke frunció el ceño, a lo que ella suspiró-…recuerda que mañana es el baile y es obligación que todos estemos presentes…-siguió buscando un poco más

-¿y eso te da derecho a venir a despertarme a esta hora y revolver mis cosas?

Una extraña mueca se posó en los labios de la chica. Miró la hora en el reloj despertador para luego salir de la habitación a toda velocidad hasta el cuarto de su ex sensei. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos un poco confundido ante su actitud; pasaron los segundos hasta que un pitido sumamente fuerte y desagradable llenó sus oídos. Se apresuró hasta el cuarto del peliplateado encontrándole de cara en el piso un poco atontado por el sueño y por el susto. Luego observó a la kunoichi la cual abría las cortinas y volteaba para nuevamente hacer sonar el pito que tenía sobre sus labios ¿de donde lo había sacado?

-¡a levantarse, a levantarse Kakashi-sensei! ¡No tenemos todo el día!

El hombre se incorporó lentamente sobándose la cabeza-… ¿Qué sucede Sakura…? ¿Cuál es la urgencia?

La chica miró al Uchiha quien la observaba sin entender-…ustedes me esperan aquí…-dijo en un tono autoritario que ninguno se atrevió a cuestionar

Luego la vieron encaminarse hasta la otra habitación. Los dos hombres se miraron extrañados, ya sabían que la chica era un tanto lunática, puesto que su carácter era impredecible pero esa mañana estaba más extraña de lo normal.

Escucharon nuevamente el pitido y un grito chillón que supieron reconocer al instante; luego unos intercambios de frases incomprensibles para más tarde ser acallados por un fuerte golpe. Pasaron unos segundos en los cuales ningún sonido salía de la pieza contigua hasta que finalmente apareció la imagen de la chica arrastrando al rubio por la oreja. El kitsune se posó al lado de sus compañeros mirándolos interrogantes a lo que ellos simplemente se encogieron de hombros.

La ojijade carraspeó levemente-…se estarán preguntando el porque los hice levantar tan temprano… -los vio asentir fastidiados-…pues bien, ya tendrán en cuenta que…-miró el reloj que descansaba en la cómoda de su ex sensei-…nos quedan treinta y cinco horas para conseguirles un traje de etiqueta…

-nos queda bastante tiempo Sakura-chan…-susurró el rubio mientras bostezaba perezosamente-… ¿ya podemos irnos a dormir?

Sakura lo miró tétricamente haciéndolo tragar con dolor-…nadie se va a dormir ¿me escuchaste Naruto?-lo ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa aterradora a lo que él asintió con vehemencia

"_**¡¡hoy nos harán caso en todo lo que les digamos shannaro!!"**_

Hatake la miró un tanto asustado-… ¿y cual es tu idea pequeña?

-pues que ahora mismo se arreglaran para irnos a comprar sus trajes y por supuesto mi vestido…

Sasuke frunció el ceño-… ¿no estas diciendo que nos hiciste levantar para ir de compras?-ella asintió-… ¿bromeas verdad?

-¿me ves riendo…?

Uchiha caminó hasta posarse enfrente de ella mirándola con altanería-… ¿Qué te hace pensar que te haré caso?

La kunoichi sonrió de manera extraña provocándole un leve escalofrío…algo le decía que era mejor que obedeciera o se quedaría sin la posibilidad de revivir su clan. Suspiró sonoramente mientras soltaba un gruñido ampliando más la sonrisa de la chica.

-muy bien tienen cinco minutos…-sentenció mientras salía de la habitación

Naruto bufó mirando a sus dos compañeros-…no podemos oponernos…ya saben, cuando se trata de compras Sakura-chan se vuelve completamente loca…

Los dos hombres asintieron, no podían negarlo…habían visto a la pelirosa en una tienda que estaba en liquidación y aquello los dejó con un trauma inmenso. La imagen de la ojijade haciéndole una llave a otra jounnin mientras que otras dos chicas lanzaban churikens y kunais a cualquiera que intentase acercarse a lo que ellas deseaban probarse era algo que aún se mantenía en sus memorias y que sabían no podrían olvidar con facilidad.

-lo mejor es que nos alistemos…no queremos que se altere más…-rió Hatake acompañados de los dos shinobis para luego suspirar…

Ese día iba a ser sumamente largo para ellos.

* * *

Miró el reloj por décima vez. Eran las nueve y media, les había dicho que tenían solo cinco minutos. Se apoyó en la puerta mientras seguía esperándolos impaciente.

-ni crean que los dejaré desayunar…

"_**¡se han demorado mucho shannaro! ¡Son peor que mujer**__**es!"**_

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que la imagen de los tres se hizo presentes. La chica se cruzó de brazos esperando a que descendieran las escaleras. Cuando finalmente estuvieron reunidos ella abrió la puerta y salió seguida por los shinobis los cuales mostraban su mejor cara de fastidio…realmente odiaban ir de compras. No podían entender como era que a las mujeres les gustaba tanto, probarse una cosa para luego sacársela para finalmente probarse otra y sacársela también…era algo de nunca acabar puesto que siempre hay peros… "es un lindo color pero…me gustaría más en verde" sabiendo que no hay otra prenda de esas en verde… pero no, ellas quieren en verde…o también estaba… "esta talla me queda bien pero…me gustaría probar con una menos" sabiendo que si se compran una talla menos no les va a quedar… ¡y luego andan llorando porque la ropa no les entra! ¿Y quienes son los que tienen que pagar los platos rotos? ¡Los hombres que las acompañan!

¿Por qué? Por una cosa muy sencilla…porque sea cual sea la respuesta ¡siempre esta mal! Por ejemplo… "¿este vestido me hace ver muy gorda?" si la respuesta es afirmativa, la mujer ¿Qué hace? Se pone a llorar mientras reclama la falta de sensibilidad y tino; pero por el contrario, si la repuesta es no… ¿Qué sucede? La mujer critica la falta de sinceridad… ¡no hay opciones, no hay respuesta satisfactorias, no hay nada que las contente!

Otra cosa, pueden estar viendo una misma prenda toda una hora y no se deciden nunca si comprarla o no, y si por abc motivo llegan a decidirse a hacerlo cuando están por pagar terminan arrepintiéndose y comienzan a buscar otra prenda para quedarse otra hora más pegada viendo con que podrían combinarla. También estaba el hecho de que eran capaces de recorrer todas las tiendas habidas y por haber para finalmente volver a la primera a la cual habían entrado y comprar la prenda que hace un rato atrás le resultaba horrenda.

No es que a ellos les molestase comprar, no…pero no se mortificaban buscando la talla perfecta, el color perfecto o la tela perfecta. Ellos buscan la talla que necesitan, el color que les gusta y la tela que más les acomode, no la que se ajuste justo a la ocasión…

-esto es un fastidio…-susurró Uzumaki

-¿Por qué lo dices Naruto? A mi me parece divertido…

El kitsune lo miró incrédulo-… ¿l-lo dice en serio Kakashi-sensei?

Hatake sonrió-…no, pero hay que ser positivos…

Uchiha rodó los ojos mientras que el rubio comenzaba a reclamar nuevamente por su sueño interrumpido. La kunoichi por su parte se mantenía meditabunda, pensando las posibles opciones que pudieran ajustarse más a los shinobis; debía ser algo que no fuese tan opaco para que pudiesen resaltar sus mejores rasgos, no debía ser algo tan vistoso para que no fuesen las lamparitas de la fiesta pero a la vez debía ser algo llamativo para que resaltaran de los demás, al fin de cuentas los tres eran sumamente guapos y debían sacar eso a la luz.

Miró el centro comercial con una amplia sonrisa. Luego centró su atención en el grupo de mujeres que se agolpaban en la puerta como verdaderas fieras, su intuición femenina no había fallado, sabía que todas ellas estaban allí para comprar su vestido para el baile y de paso iban a buscar el traje para sus acompañantes, los cuales se hallaban al otro lado de la calle conversando amenamente sin prestar mayor atención a las chicas que estaban prácticamente decapitándose con la mirada.

La ojijade entrecerró los ojos mientras volteaba para ver a los shinobis los cuales parpadeaban asombrados, jamás en su vida habían imaginado siquiera ver a tanta mujer junta solo para comprar un estúpido vestido que solo usarían una vez.

-esto es ridículo…-dijo una voz tras ellos

Naruto volteó sonriente-…veo que tu también estas aquí Neji…

El ojiperla suspiró-…no tuve opción…

-¿Dónde está Tenten-chan…?

-debe estar entre la multitud…-respondió sin mayor interés

Sakura se adentró con agilidad entre las mujeres ante la mirada atónita de los cuatro hombres, jamás en la vida habían visto tal rapidez. Se mantuvieron en silencio expectantes para finalmente comenzar una escueta conversación, en realidad ninguno se hallaba cómodo ante aquella situación. Escucharon un fuerte griterío justo en el instante en que las puertas se abrieron; en un dos por tres las mujeres se habían adentrado al centro comercial aplastando al portero que valientemente se había arriesgado en abrir. Luego de unos segundos la imagen de dos chicas apareció en la puerta, resaltando más la de cabellera rosa.

-¿van a venir o se van a quedar allí?-gruñó la ojijade provocándoles un fuerte suspiro

Los cuatro hombres se acercaron hasta las chicas las cuales habían empezado a aclarar puntos entre ellas. Las dos sonrieron a penas vieron a los shinobis llegar hasta donde estaban.

-muy bien…-dijo la kunoichi de chonguitos mientras tomaba el brazo del castaño-…yo llevaré a Neji para se pruebe un traje que vi ayer…

-estoy segura que le quedará muy bien, después de todo tienes un gusto excelente Tenten-chan-alabó la pelirosa sonriente

-¡muchas gracias Sakura-chan! ¡Yo estoy segura que los muchachos se verán muy bien mañana…! Puesto que tú también tienes un muy buen gusto…

Los cuatro hombres intercambiaron miradas de aburrimiento, ¿en verdad las mujeres tendían a hablar solo de esas cosas? La castaña comenzó a tironear del ANBU quien simplemente se dejó llevar sin chistar ante la divertida mirada del rubio el cual una vez que se perdieron de vista soltó una explosiva carcajada.

-¿Quién diría que Neji Hyuga terminaría siendo un sometido…?

Sakura sonrió de medio lado-…solo espera un tiempo más Naruto y tú estarás igual que él…

El kitsune abrió los ojos como platos sintiendo que su cuerpo se paralizaba completamente ante esas palabras. La ojijade suspiró mientras comenzaba a arrástralo de una oreja y les hacía un gesto a los hombres para que la siguieran, los cuales obedecieron a pesar de su fastidio.

Ingresaron a una tienda la cual estaba atiborrada de mujeres peleándose por los vestidos. Sakura las esquivó con facilidad al igual que sus acompañantes pero debían admitir que aún así les resultaba un poco complicado. Subieron hasta el segundo piso en donde se encontraba toda la ropa de gala masculina, aquel lugar estaba completamente desierto.

-vaya… ¿y donde están las mujeres…?

Haruno sonrió-…no seas tonto Naru-baka…es obvio que ellas buscarán SU vestido y luego se preocuparan por lo de sus parejas…

-¿es por eso que quisiste que viniéramos a ver primero nuestros trajes pequeña…?-ella asintió-… ¡que lista eres!

-no es para tanto…

Sasuke bufó-…terminemos con esto de una vez ¿quieres…?

Se encaminó hasta uno de los percheros en donde descansaba una fila de trajes oscuros. Escogió uno de su talla y se lo entregó a la chica la cual puso una cara de fastidio.

-listo ¿ya puedo irme…?

La chica hizo una mueca mientras le devolvía el traje-… ¿en algún momento te dije que USTEDES escogerían?

-es lo más justo ¿no te parece? Sería demasiado arbitrario que quisieras imponernos algo a tu gusto…

-no se trata de imponer…se trata de buscar algo que se ajuste a su personalidad…

-¿ahora eres asesora de imagen?

-no…simplemente soy una chica a la que le fastidia que le digan como hacer su trabajo… ¿me entendiste…?

Uchiha frunció el ceño. Admitía que si cualquier otra mujer lo tratase de esa manera no hubiese dudado ni un solo segundo de hacerla tragar uno de sus chidoris, pero lamentablemente ella no era cualquier mujer. Soltó un gruñido mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-de acuerdo…-musitó entre dientes-… ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Sakura sonrió levemente. Observó completamente el lugar el cual estaba todo a su disposición y lo estaría al menos por dos horas más si su intuición no le fallaba. Se dirigió hasta tres pequeños bancos para acarrearlos hasta un extremo de uno de los probadores, uno al lado del otro. Luego caminó hasta donde se hallaban sus compañeros indicándoles que se colocaran detrás de los bancos a lo que ellos obedecieron.

La vieron recorrer el lugar de un lado a otro, al principio con las manos vacía para luego aparecer con dos trajes. Caminó hasta el banco del rubio y colocó los trajes allí otorgándole una media sonrisa. Nuevamente hizo dicha operación dos veces más hasta dejar a los tres shinobis con dos trajes a elección.

-muy bien…elegí los trajes según los colores que creo que les vendrían bien por su tono de piel y su color de ojos…ahora me irán mostrando como les queda pero ustedes elegirán el que más les agrade-se dejó caer sobre un cuarto banco que se encontraba al medio de los probadores-…pero ahora mientras estén en los probadores yo iré a por tres que encuentro serían perfecto para ustedes…pero si cabe la posibilidad de que entre esos trajes encuentren alguno que les sienta bien, no creo que halla necesidad de que utilice a lo que llamaré _"comodines"_

-Sakura-chan… ¿no crees que es mucho alboroto solo por escoger un traje…?

La chica lo miró indiferente-…haré como que no escuché eso…ahora bien…-el rubio soltó un suspiro de resignación-…ustedes entren a probarse el primero, escojan el que gusten pero de los que les elegí y veremos si son adecuados…

Sasuke rodó los ojos mientras cogía el primero, junto con el kitsune y Hatake. Ingresaron a los vestidores y comenzaron a probarse el traje con desgano, en realidad no le veían el caso a hacer todo esto…pero debían admitir que querían demasiado a la ojijade para estar soportando todo ese fastidioso proceso.

El Uchiha se acomodó el saco para mirarse en el espejo. Admitía que no le sentaba mal; la camisa era blanca mientras que la chaqueta y el pantalón eran de una azul marino, miró la corbata e hizo un gesto, por muy gala que fuese no iba a utilizar algo que le ahorcase. En el segundo mostrador se encontraba Naruto colocándose la camisa que era de color azul, se puso la chaqueta y el pantalón los cuales eran de un gris oscuro y una corbata de color mostaza; se miró en el espejo y esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

-Hinata-chan se morirá cuando me vea…-dijo sonriendo torpemente mientras hacía diferentes gestos y poses ante el espejo-…soy todo una Adonis…

Hatake sintió como una gota de sudor recorría su sien ante ese comentario. Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo.

-Sakura tiene buen gusto…-susurró mientras contemplaba el traje verde musgo que estaba en conjunto a una camisa blanca y sin corbata

Como un mutuo acuerdo los tres salieron mirándose unos a otros; se veían bien, ahora solo tenían que ver si a la chica le resultaba adecuado. Sakura sonrió complacida al ver los resultados pero aún así no se mostraba muy convencida.

-_¿tu que opinas…?_

"_**no…"**_

_-de acuerdo…_

-¿nos vas a decir si elegimos estos o no?

La chica rodó los ojos para luego colocar un dedo sobre su barbilla, estaba claro que esos no serían los trajes adecuados pero quería disfrutar un poco la vista. Sonrió mientras le hacía un gesto con el dedo para que girasen. Ellos intercambiaron miradas para finalmente obedecer.

-¿y bien…?-insistió el vengador ya bastante irritado

-no me gusta pruébense los otros…

Los escuchó refunfuñar maldiciones a lo que ella sonrió. Se cruzó de brazos mientras se perdía entre sus pensamientos nuevamente; por más que lo intentaba las palabras del rubio aún seguía revoloteando en su mente.

_¡Además pensé que iba a invitar a esa chica…!_

Negó fervientemente colocando sus manos sobre sus sienes y masajeándolas con fuerza, como si así pudiese olvidarse de aquellas palabras que la torturaban a cada segundos, en realidad había tenido que utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no caerle de golpe al vengador y cuestionarle el quien era _esa chica…_la duda la estaba enloqueciendo.

-¿Sakura-chan…?-la aludida pegó un brinco-… ¿estas bien…?

-sí, lo siento…-miró nuevamente a los shinobis y negó casi por inercia-…no me gusta…

-te recuerdo que estas son elecciones tuyas…

La pelirosa ni lo miró-…Sasuke si te fijas bien los colores que están utilizando ahora son colores que tienden a frecuentar…no varían mucho del azul…-lo miró sonriendo con malicia-…el naranjo…y el plateado…

"_**son tan predecibles…"**_

-entonces has la historia corta y danos los otros…-dijo con exasperación, de verdad estaba perdiendo la paciencia

Sakura sacó de detrás de su espalda tres esmoquin. Caminó hasta el peliplateado entregándole uno de color negro; luego se dirigió al kitsune al cual le entregó uno de color gris y finalmente al Uchiha a quien le pasó uno de color completamente blanco. Este último alzó una ceja mientras le otorgaba una mirada incrédula.

-¿bromeas verdad…?-ella negó-… ¿de verdad crees que utilizaré algo blanco…?

-si sabes lo que te conviene, sí…

"_**no nos contradigas ¡¡shannaro!!"**_

El sonrió-…ni lo creas primero muerto antes de ponerme esto…-le entregó el esmoquin con brusquedad mientras se dirigía al probador para cambiarse de ropa y largarse de allí

La kunoichi hizo una mueca para luego sonreír con maldad. Comenzó a emitir leves sollozos haciendo que el ojinegro detuviese su marcha y voltease a verla un tanto desconcertado. Sakura se cubrió los ojos y empezó a llorar fuertemente haciendo que los tres comenzaran a sudar frío. Jamás les gusto ver a una mujer llorar y mucho menos si esa mujer se trataba de la ojijade.

"_**¡hazlo mierda sha!"**_

-e-eres…m-muy cruel…-dijo entre sollozos captando la atención de los que recién comenzaban a ingresar al piso, por lo que agradeció que su intuición fuese errada-…yo solo quería…quería hacerte un favor pero tú…n-no se que clase de novio eres…-se largó a llorar

-¿n-novio…?-preguntaron los tres incrédulos para luego entender la situación, aquello era una trampa

Todos los hombres que se encontraban en el lugar junto con sus parejas miraron al Uchiha con cara de pocos amigos. Leves murmullos comenzaron a escucharse los cuales pudo interpretar como "es un bastardo" "pobre chica, es tan linda y está con un patán así…" "tenía que ser el Cubo de Hielo Uchiha… ¿Quién más haría llorar a una chica tan hermosa como Sakura Haruno?" "a penas rompa con ese idiota yo voy a consolarla…"

Ese último comentario lo sacó de quicio. Caminó hasta la pelirosa para arrebatarle el famoso traje refunfuñando mil maldiciones a lo que ella sonrió victoriosa.

-sabía que entrarías en razón amor…-dijo entre una risilla maliciosa

"_**eres un encanto Sasuke…"**_-nótese el sarcasmo

-molesta…-masculló mientras cerraba la puerta fuertemente

Kakashi y Naruto sonrieron de manera juguetona mientras ingresaban a los probadores. Sakura se dejó caer sobre el banco en donde se encontraba ignorando las insistentes miradas de los jounnin y shinobis que pasaban por su lado. Pasaron los minutos hasta que la figura del Uchiha se hizo presente. Su mirada jade se alzó para ver el resultado de su elección y quedó atónita. Tragó con dificultad al verlo con esa estampa llena de galantería que le resultaba un tanto desconocida y que aquel esmoquin hacía resaltar tanto. El traje le sentaba de maravilla, puesto que sus cabellos contrastaban perfectamente con sus ojos y estos se realzaban por el color blanco.

-¿contenta…?-masculló al ver que ella no decía nada y se limitaba a mirarlo atentamente

"_**debo admitir que yo sí…"**_

-deberías tomar un foto, duran más…-dijo en un tono arrogante haciéndola sonrojar

-idiota…

Sakura se levantó lentamente para caminar hasta donde se encontraba poniéndolo levemente nervioso. Vio que sus manos un tanto temblorosas se dirigían hasta su cuello y comenzaban a acomodar bien la corbata. Notó el ligero rubor de sus blancas mejillas y aquello le hizo sonreír con arrogancia.

-¿Por qué tan roja…?

"_**¡¡no puede evitarlo te ves muy sexy sha!!"**_

-hace calor…-mintió para mirarlo-…te ves bien, de seguro que a tu _novia _le encantaré…

El vengador sonrió al notar su tono ácido-…sí, de seguro que sí…cuando la vea ¿quieres que le de algún mensaje…?

Ella no contestó y siguió con su labor. Luego retrocedió un par de pasos para mirarlo de pies a cabeza sonriendo satisfecha.

-estaba segura de que el blanco te sentaría de maravilla…

-¿entonces debo suponer que este será el que debo comprarme…?-Haruno asintió-…hmp…

Otra puerta se abrió dando paso a la imagen del kitsune quien sonreía tímidamente. La kunoichi se dirigió hasta el para chequear su elección. Naruto vestía un traje gris cuya camisa era blanca y la corbata de igual color que la chaqueta y el pantalón. Ella sonrió ampliamente mientras asentía de manera afirmativa a lo que el rubio suspiró aliviado, no deseaba permanecer más tiempo buscando un estúpido traje.

-Hinata-chan quedará encantada cuando vea al próximo Hokage y futuro novio tan elegante…

Naruto se ruborizó-… ¿d-de verdad l-lo crees Sakura-chan?

Ella asintió-…estoy segurísima

Finalmente Kakashi fue el ultimo en salir. Vestía un esmoquin negro, cuya camisa era blanca también y la corbata era de color negra. La kunoichi asintió aprobatoriamente.

-Kakashi-sensei realmente no se imagina lo envidiada que seré por estar acompañada por un hombre tan guapo como usted…-el jounnin sonrió mientras se rascaba la nuca avergonzado-…de seguro habrá una mujer que estará muy ansiosa de bailar con usted…-dijo con un tono malicioso

Kakashi lo miró un poco temeroso-…n-no se de que hablas…

"_**claro…como si no supiésemos que está baboso por Shizune-san y viceversa…"**_

-muy bien… ¡se ven geniales! ¡Así que esos serán los trajes que usarán para el baile!

Los tres shinobis rodaron los ojos mientras emitían un falso "wi" y volvían sobre sus pasos para sacarse los malditos trajes agradeciendo mentalmente que su tortura ya hubiera terminado. Una vez listos se encaminaron hasta la caja para pagar y dirigirse a la salida de la tienda, esquivando aún a las desquiciadas que prácticamente se estaban mordiendo por un vestido.

-¡¡genial hemos terminado de comprar…!!-gritó eufórico Uzumaki

-pues lo suyo está listo…pero aún falta mi vestido…

Los tres dieron un suspiro lleno de cansancio, no deseaban envolverse dentro de ese campo de batalla que por lo que podían ver por los escaparates se desarrollaban en todas las tiendas del lugar. Sakura sonrió conciliadoramente, entendía que no podía obligarlos.

"_**no importa…entre nosotras será más sencillo escoger…"**_

-ustedes pueden irse…además ya tienen sus trajes y eso era lo que más preocupada me tenía

-¿estas segura Sakura-chan…?

-¿no quieres que nos quedemos a hacerte compañía pequeña…? De verdad no nos molestaría…

La ojijade soltó una carcajada-…eso es mentira pero agradezco su buena disposición…no se preocupen yo me encargaré de buscarme algo bonito…

Sasuke gruñó-…ni hablar, no te dejaremos solas con este montón de loca…

-¡es cierto Sakura-chan! ¡¿Quién nos asegura que volverás viva?! ¡Te juro que jamás he visto algo como esto…!

Haruno sonrió agradecida-… ¿en verdad no les importa?

Los shinobis negaron falsamente, claro que les importaba…les importaba muchísimo pero no por eso iban a arriesgarse de que resultase herida por alguna psicópata, aunque en realidad temían más por las psicópatas que por la pelirosa…ya la habían visto en acción y si que la chica tenía espíritu de luchadora.

-muy bien…entonces síganme hay un lugar que estoy segura estará vacío…

Le otorgaron una mirada incrédula; eso era completamente imposible…todas las tiendas estaban atiborradas de mujeres, y ahora que lo pensaban ¿de donde salieron tantas? Por lo que ¿Cómo era posible encontrar una tienda vacía?

Comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a los pasillos más desiertos de todo el centro comercial, los cuales mantenían sus luces a baja intensidad puesto que casi todas las tiendas que se encontraban allí estaban cerradas.

-ahora ya veo porque no hay nadie aquí Sakura… ¡este lugar aún está cerrado!

La kunoichi ladeó el rostro-…lo sé…pero yo tengo mis contactos mi querido Sasuke…

Intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto ante las palabras de la ojijade la cual los llevó hasta el final del eterno pasillo. Llegaron hasta la entrada de una tienda la cual permanecía cerrada. La chica caminó hasta la puerta y dio ligeros toques; pasaron breves segundos cuando aquellos fueron devueltos y eran respondidos nuevamente por la pelirosa. Finalmente la puerta se entreabrió dejando a difícil vista un ojo de color castaño.

-¿nadie te siguió…?-preguntó una voz que ellos supieron reconocer

-no…

-¿Tenten-chan?-cuestionó Uzumaki

La kunoichi rosa lo hizo callar-…no quiero que todas se enteren... recuerda que tienen oídos de águila…

Tenten abrió la puerta lo suficiente para dejarlos ingresar otorgando leves miradas hacia el exterior para verificar que nadie los viese. Cerró la puerta mirando con una amplia sonrisa a la pelirosa la cual prácticamente babeaba ante tanta ropa que tenía a su disposición.

"_**¡esto es el paraíso…!"**_

_-aleluya…_

-muy bien Sakura-chan la tienda es toda tuya por…-miró la hora-…dos horas exactamente

La aludida asintió mecánicamente-…créeme que las aprovecharé con gusto…

"_**¡lo quiero todo shannaro!"**_

-¿Tenten…?-llamó Hatake a lo que ella lo miró-… ¿Cómo es que…?

La kunoichi sonrió-…jejeje es que trabajo aquí…ya saben en estas fechas por muchas misiones que realices nunca juntas el dinero necesario para los regalos de navidad y bien…

-oh…ya entiendo…

-Tenten-chan es la encargada de esta tienda…-completó la ojijade mientras tomaba las manos de los tres con cierta dificultad-…por eso me dio esta posibilidad, así que tengo que aprovecharla al máximo…

Apenas dijo lo último se dirigió hasta la sección de vestidos de gala, arrastrando a sus acompañantes los cuales ya no daban más de irritación. La chica soltó finalmente sus manos para comenzar a escoger un sinfín de vestidos y dejarlos sobre un banco que había dispuesto antes de comenzar su recolección. Los tres la miraron un tanto desconcertados, su velocidad era realmente impresionante. Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que la chica se viese satisfecha ante su elección la cual era sumamente grande, una montaña que no estaba seguros si sería capaz de probarse antes de las dos horas.

-muy bien…yo me probaré los vestidos y ustedes me dirán cual me sienta mejor…

-pero nosotros no sabemos de esas cosas Sakura-chan…

"_**eso lo sabemos Naru-baka pero no hay que ser un genio…ust**__**edes son hombres, cuando veamos que babean será porque encontramos el vestido perfecto…"**_

-eso no tiene relevancia, ya te dije que escogí los que creo me sentarán bien…ustedes solo deben decir si o no…

-bien entonces comienza de una vez porque me quiero largar lo antes posible de aquí…-masculló Uchiha mientras se dejaba caer sobre un banco junto con los otros dos shinobis

-bien, bien…-la kunoichi tomó un vestido de color blanco-…ahora regreso…

Ingresó a uno de los probadores, mientras que los hombres miraban distraídamente el montículo que descansaba a su lado. En verdad no creían que fuese capaz de probarse esa cantidad de vestidos en tan poco tiempo, era imposible. Solo pasaron un par de minutos antes de que la puerta se abriera mostrando la imagen de la ojijade. La chica dio un leve giro para terminar con una pose con sus manos.

-¿y…? ¿Qué opinan?

"_**nos vemos sexy's shannaro…"**_

Cada uno miró el vestido con atención, no es que fuese feo pero…era muy revelador. El escote era de corazón estraples, dejando a entrever el comienzo de sus senos, luego en la cintura tenía un corte que comenzaba desde la boca del estómago rodeando el ombligo para volver a unirse a solo un par de centímetros sobre su vientre, teniendo una caída amplia hasta los tobillos. Naruto le hizo un gesto para que volviese a girar a lo que ella obedeció sonriente. La espalda era descubierta y tenía el mismo corte que en la parte delantera, uniéndose a solo un par de centímetros bajo sus caderas. Los tres intercambiaron mirada de desaprobación para luego negar.

-no…-dijeron al unísono

La chica arqueó una ceja-…bien… ¿Y se puede saber por que?

Sasuke sonrió con malicia-… ¿de verdad lo quieres saber…?

Sakura bufó mientras se dirigía hasta el montículo y sacaba otro vestido para ingresar nuevamente al probador. Se sacó el primer vestido para colgarlo nuevamente y dejarlo en la puerta.

-¿alguien puede ir recibiendo los vestidos…? No quiero que se arruinen…

-nos iremos turnando…-dijo Hatake antes de que los otros dos comenzaran a negar-…tu primero Sasuke…

El ojinegro gruñó. Se dirigió hasta la puerta dando zancadas para tomar el bendito vestido y dejarlo en otro banco y así volver a su puesto. Segundos después la puerta volvía a abrirse. La chica salió con un vestido negro, con escote en V, se ceñía desde su cintura hasta la mitad de sus muslos puesto que de allí comenzaba una abertura que llegaba hasta los tobillos. Era bonito, le sentaba bien pero no iban a dejar que fuese así…captaría demasiado la atención.

-no…

"_**¡**__**¡ ¿Qué?!!"**_

Nuevamente la chica soltó un gruñido para regresar a su labor. Se colocó un vestido color rosa pálido, escote diamante en medio de los pechos, ceñido desde la boca del estómago para caer libremente hasta la pantorrilla. La espalda era descubierta hasta la mitad de las caderas. Salió para ver si sus acompañantes le daban el visto bueno.

-ese es una buena opción Sakura-chan…

-¿de verdad…?

-claro…-apoyó Hatake mientras se levantaba y tomaba un echarpe color plata y se lo colocaba sobre los hombros-… pero solo si usas algo así encima…no queremos que te enfermes…

-Kakashi-sensei…-llamó mientras le devolvía la prenda-…primero esto no combina con el vestido, segundo tapa el escote y tercero no luce lo que tiene que lucir…

Sasuke rió-…entonces…-hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que volviese a ingresar al probador

Y así pasaron los minutos hasta que finalmente quedaba un solo vestido. La kunoichi lo tomó sonriente animándose internamente, sabía que ese sí era el indicado.

Se lo probó con rapidez sintiendo como aquel color rojo se acentuaba bien a su color de piel y ojos, incluso hasta con su cabello. El escote era en V con amarras en el cuello, ceñido a su cintura para dejarse caer con gracia hasta sus tobillos. La espalda era descubierta hasta la mitad, resaltando su blanca espalda. Se miró en el espejo una última vez mientras se amarraba el pelo de manera rápida. Salió des probador encontrándose solamente con la imagen del Uchiha quien estaba mirando distraídamente el techo.

-¿Dónde están Naru-baka y Kakashi-sensei…?

-fueron a-...-musitó mientras bajaba lentamente la mirada encontrándose de lleno con la kunoichi-...-l ba-ño…

Tragó disimuladamente mientras que su corazón latía con fuerza. La recorrió atentamente con la mirada como si estuviese memorizando cada rincón de su cuerpo y cada terminación de aquel maravilloso vestido que solo hacía resaltar lo que era evidente…la chica era realmente hermosa.

Sakura se sonrojó al ver la profunda y atenta mirada del ojinegro el cual parecía estar fascinado.

-¿y-y…bien…? ¿Qué opinas…?

"_**¡¡KYAA!! ¡¡ESTÁ BABOSO SHANNARO!!"**_

El vengador se levantó lentamente para dirigirse hasta donde se encontraba. La miró directamente a los ojos mientras que con lentitud acomodaba un leve mechón que se había escapado del rápido y sencillo peinado para sonreír con coquetería haciéndola sonrojar aún más. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y sus corazón a latir tan fuerte que temía que el pudiese escucharlo.

-te ves…

-¡¡GUAU SAKURA-CHAN!!-Sasuke soltó un gruñido mientras se alejaba de la kunoichi la cual aún no salía de su desconcierto-…¡¡te ves hermosa!!

-es verdad pequeña…-le apoyó el peliplateado mientras tomaba su mano y la hacía girar-…realmente será un honor llevarte al baile…

-m-muchas gracias…-miró disimuladamente al vengador el cual mirada distraídamente el montículo que reposaba en un extremo del lugar-...entonces…este será el vestido…

Los tres asintieron haciéndola sonreír. Se dirigió nuevamente al probador para cambiarse pero sin antes darle una última mirada al Uchiha quien sonrió con arrogancia. Una vez que se vieron solos el moreno soltó un gruñido para luego golpear fuertemente la cabeza del rubio.

-¡itte! ¿Y eso por que fue?

Sasuke no respondió-…Usuratokanchi…

Hatake rió disimuladamente mientras que el kitsune seguía sin entender. No había notado que justo en esos instantes el ojinegro estaba a punto de hacer un movimiento quizás clave para avanzar terreno y que lo había interrumpido por completo. El Uchiha desvió la mirada a pesar de los constantes alegatos del rubio el cual le reclamaba una y otra vez su falta de consideración.

Kakashi sonrió…quizás este baile iba a cambiar muchas cosas de ahora en adelante….

* * *

Chicas! Aquí se halla nuevamente Ninfa actualizando! :P

Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios del capitulo anterior! De verdad que se los agradezco inmensamente…

Vale 404, me hiciste reír demasiado con el tuyo, de verdad no sabes lo contesta y obviamente honrada que me hiciste sentir, pero lamento decepcionarte…yo no soy MASASHI KISHIMOTO u.u…solo soy una simple fan que escribe en su time libre, o sea los fines de semana ¬¬ ya saben con esto de la universidad a veces no tengo tiempo ni para respirar pero….que se le hace…

Mis lectoras les mando un besote realmente enorme a cada una y les deseo una grandiosa semana!

Se despide atentamente…

__NinfaOscura__


	28. Las princesas de Konoha

**Tres hombres y una Kunoichi**

De antemano está decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y que esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro :) solo por mera entretención.

Aclaraciones:

-blablablablaà los personajes hablan

"_**blablabla"**__**à**__**Inner de Sakura**_

_Pensamientos_

_-----flash back----_

_--------------- cambio de escena_

Si más que decir….espero les guste mi historia :D

* * *

_**Capítulo XXVIII: **_**Las princesas de Konoha**

Se estiró con pereza mientras que comenzaba a incorporarse con lentitud. Miró hasta la ventana y caminó hasta ella para abrirla sintiendo de lleno el aire frío que anunciaba la cercanía del invierno. Se quedó allí observando los alrededores que aún permanecían bajo las penumbras debido a que el amanecer tardaba más en manifestarse. Alzó la mirada hasta el cielo nubloso que amenazaba en cualquier instante dejar caer una poderosa tormenta sobre la aldea, rogó porque no fuese así.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que decidiera volver a cerrar la ventana, el frío ya había inundado toda la habitación. Caminó hasta su armario para abrirlo y mirar una vez más el hermoso vestido rojo que reposaba entre los colgadores. Pasó sus manos por encima de la tela acariciándola con cuidado para no marcharla o bien romperla…el vestido era demasiado hermoso como para que se arruinase y a la vez tampoco le convenía de que fuese así, aquella noche era el baile.

Se encaminó hasta la cama para estirarla. Una vez hecho cogió su ropa de entrenamiento-que consistía más bien a su ropa diaria, una chaqueta roja con unos pantaloncillos negros hasta la mitad de los muslos-para finalmente dirigirse al baño. Cerró la puerta que conectaba a la otra habitación y dio la llave de la ducha dejando que el baño se llenase de vapor. Se adentró a la bañera sintiendo como la cálida agua acariciaba su piel con delicadez y relajaba sus músculos. Se mantuvo bajo la ducha por varios minutos antes de que decidiera salir, en realidad no estaba de muchos ánimos para hacer nada, ni siquiera para ir al famoso baile.

Se vistió distraídamente divagando para intentar alejar los pensamientos que desde el día anterior le aquejaban. Dio una ligera mirada a la puerta del Uchiha sintiendo como sus mejillas se coloreaban de un rojo carmesí. Negó levemente para seguir con su labor…no podía seguir pensando tonterías, además debiera ser suficiente que ya dos veces el le hubiese dejado en claro que no sentía absolutamente nada hacia ella…no podía seguir dándose falsas expectativas…no era sano, al menos no para su salud mental.

"_**deberías pensar en Yusei-kun…el te quiere de verdad…"**_

Eso no la ayudó en nada. Es más la hizo sentir peor de lo que ya estaba…se sentía culpable, se sentía como si estuviese traicionando la confianza que el castaño había depositado en ella cuando le prometió que no volvería a dejarse llevar por los sentimientos que sentía hacia el vengador.

_-soy un fracaso…_

"_**¡sácate eso de la cabeza shannaro! ¡No lo eres!"**_

Se calzó las botas con rapidez para luego quitarle el seguro a la puerta del ojinegro. Se encaminó hasta su habitación para dejarse caer sobre la cama. Se aferró a uno de sus almohadas y hundió su rostro en ella….tenía ganas de llorar, porque se sentía estúpida por volver a caer en las redes del maldito de Uchiha. Se tragó algunas lágrimas y sollozos, lo ultimo que deseaba era soltar nuevamente una lágrima por el…aunque siempre era igual, cada vez que se prometía no volver a sentirse vulnerable Sasuke encontraba alguna manera de romper su barrera y destruir su corazón nuevamente.

Se sonó las pocas lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos con la muñeca para luego sentarse en el borde de la cama, dejando que sus ojos jades se perdieran en un punto indefinido de la habitación…lo mejor era salir y no aparecer hasta la hora precisa para comenzar a alistarse. Miró la hora para finalmente coger su bolso y salir de la habitación.

Eran las ocho y media…

* * *

El suelo crujió al momento en que su puño se incrustó en el, haciendo que el lugar se estremeciera fuertemente. Su respiración era entrecortada y el sudor recorría su cuerpo con gracia. Se secó las pequeñas gotas que adornaban su frente mientras que alzaba la mirada perdiéndose en el cielo que no le daba oportunidad a los rayos de colarse entre las nubes y expeler su calor.

Caminó hasta un árbol cercano en donde el dibujo de un blanco se encontraba en todo su tronco. Sacó sus kunai y churikens para lanzarlos con agilidad incrustándolos perfectamente en el centro. Dio unas cuantas volteretas para seguir practicando su taijutsu; lanzaba patadas y puñetazos al aire como si estuviese peleando con un rival imaginario…finalmente su puño se volvió a impactar sobre el suelo en dirección a un roble cercano provocando que se cortara de raíz y cayera inevitablemente provocando un estruendo. Se acomodó algunos mechones mientras se dejaba caer sobre el tronco apoyando sus codos sobre su piernas posando su rostro en las palmas, mirando un punto muerto del bosque…no pensaba en absolutamente nada, no se lo permitía…ni la voz de su inner hacía eco en su cabeza.

De repente agudizó la vista a un extremo del bosque. Saltó con agilidad justo en el momento en que una kunai se incrustaba en el lugar donde segundos antes descansaba. Hizo unas rápidas acrobacias para alejarse lo suficiente del lugar cayendo con elegancia sobre una roca. Miró en dirección opuesta de donde estaba para sonreír con cierta amargura… había salido para evitar precisamente encontrarse con él…

-buen intento Uchiha…-musitó entre dientes-… ¿pero no crees que es algo básico para ti…?

De entre las sombras la imagen del ojinegro se hizo ver. Este sonrió mientras caminaba hasta la kunoichi-…estabas distraída…-la vio hacer una mueca-…recuerda que para nosotros la distracción es un arma de doble filo, jamás debes bajar la guardia…

-lo sé…pero no pensé que hubiese alguien por los alrededores…

-no por eso debes confiarte…

La pelirosa bajó de un salto de la roca quedando frente a frente al moreno el cual sonrió con arrogancia. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa para luego emprender camino hasta el árbol mientras se acomodaba sus guantes. Sasuke la siguió con la mirada para luego darle un leve sondeo al lugar. Había muchas grietas y agujeros que adornaban el suelo y que se detenían a solo un par de centímetros de mucho de los árboles a excepción del que en esos momentos se encontraba la chica descansando. La vio nuevamente distraída, meditabunda pero sobretodo triste. Gruñó imperceptiblemente mientras caminaba hasta donde se encontraba posándose enfrente. Ella lo miró con cierta ausencia para luego arquear una ceja interrogante.

-¿pasa algo…?

-creo que esa pregunta debiera hacerla yo…

"_**¿a caso te importa…?"**_

-estoy cansada…es todo…

"_**¡¿Por qué le respondes shannaro?! ¡No se lo merece!"**_

La kunoichi cerró los ojos con fuerza para luego volver a mirar al ojinegro que seguía esperando una respuesta satisfactoria. Sakura dio un ágil salto mientras que de entre su estuche sacaba unos churikens y se los lanzaba. Lo vio esquivarlos con facilidad a lo que ella se precipitó hasta donde estaba mientras empuñaba su mano concentrando chakra y lo dirigía a su rostro. Cuando estuvo a solo un par de centímetros de distancia el lo esquivó posándose a un lado de su brazo para tomarlo con fuerza. La miró con diversión al notar la ira que expelían sus ojos jades. La chica se deshizo del agarre para intentar esta vez con una patada que el detuvo con su antebrazo.

-debo admitir que has mejorado…pero no lo suficiente…

"_**¡¿eso crees verdad?! ¡Pues te demostraremos que estas equivocado!"**_

Haruno frunció el ceño furiosa. Aprovechó a que el aún mantenía sujetado su pie para apoyar todo su peso sobre sus manos dándose un fuerte impulso para intentar golpearlo con su otra pierna teniendo el mismo resultado. Sasuke sonrió con sorna ante sus vanos intentos haciéndola enojar aún más.

Dio unas volteretas hacia atrás alejándose de él mientras hacía una rápida posición de manos. El vengador la miró con aburrimiento mientras se cruzaba de brazos esperando a que la chica decidiera atacarlo nuevamente. Dos clones aparecieron al lado de la kunoichi mirándolo retadoramente. Uno de ellos se abalanzó con rapidez para golpearlo en el rostro, pero antes de acertar el golpe lanzó una bomba de humo cubriendo todo el lugar dificultándole la vista. El Uchiha agudizó sus sentidos al máximo. Escuchó un ruido tras él a lo que inmediatamente lanzó una kunai dándole de lleno a una de las clones que desapareció en ese preciso instante, pero antes de que la figura se esfumara por completo, la imagen de la kunoichi se hizo presente a solo un par de centímetros de distancia. El entrecerró los ojos mientras daba un salto hacia atrás para alejarse, reaccionando justo a tiempo puesto que el otro clon aparecía a su lado derecho para golpear su estómago. El detuvo el golpe con el brazo nuevamente olvidándose por completo de la pelirosa que estaba enfrente. Lanzó al clon lejos del lugar haciéndola chocar con un árbol cercano provocando que desapareciera. La ojijade aprovechó esa pequeña distracción; concentró su chakra en su pierna derecha mientras la levantaba y la dejaba caer sobre el suelo agrietándolo hasta donde se encontraba el vengador. Sasuke saltó hasta uno de los árboles cercanos mientras sonreía…debía admitir que la chica había mejorado bastante.

Sakura lo observó con ofuscación mientras concentraba chakra en su mano y golpeaba el suelo dirigiendo la grieta hasta el árbol en donde se hallaba el ojinegro. Este saltó de la rama para posarse detrás de la chica la cual dio un giro otorgándole una patada que el detuvo con el antebrazo. Ambos escucharon crujir el hueso por lo que la pelirosa se apresuró a quitar su pierna.

-¡lo siento…! ¿Estas bien…?

Sasuke rodó los ojos-…no es nada…

-¡¿Cómo que no es nada…?! ¡Te acabo de romper un hueso...!

-ya te dije que no es nada…-masculló a pesar del dolor

La ojijade lo ignoró por completo. Con cuidado tomó su brazo para revisarlo; hizo una mueca al ver el daño causado por lo que rápidamente se dispuso a curarlo. El ojinegro se mantuvo observándola con atención, podía notar el arrepentimiento por lo sucedido…pero no fue su culpa, los accidentes pasaban y siempre en los entrenamientos se corría el riesgo de tener algún accidente. Suspiró mientras se dejaba llevar por el agradable calor del chakra de la pelirosa…era una sensación realmente agradable. Pasaron los segundos hasta que finalmente la chica terminó con su trabajo. Sacó de entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta una venda y comenzó a cubrir el brazo del vengador.

-de verdad lo siento…

-no lo sientas…-ella lo miró-…nunca te sientas mal por mostrar tu potencial…

Sakura sintió sus mejillas arder. Bajó la vista turbada mientras continuada con su labor ante la divertida mirada del vengador quien no se cansaba de observarla. Le resultaba divertido a veces darse cuenta al grado de atontamiento al que llegaba cuando la chica aparecía de la nada; eran cosas que para muchos pasaban desapercibidas, pero para el eran realmente notorias.

Debía admitir que le costaba entender como y cuando sucedió aquel enamoramiento… después de todo, el jamás se había dejado llevar por esas cosas, las encontraba inútiles e innecesarias…pero ahora le resultaba algo sumamente llamativo y deseado. De verdad quería que la chica volviese a estar detrás de él como cuando eran gennins, de verdad deseaba que mostrase ese interés constante por su bienestar…

-listo…con eso basta…

"_**¡Ahora que te quede claro que somos capaces de molerte el trasero!"**_

Haruno sonrió levemente para luego centrarse en los ojos del vengador. Ambos se mantenían a solo unos cuantos metros de distancia, mirándose con intensidad. La pelirosa carraspeó incómoda e intentó alejarse pero él no lo permitió. Posó una mano sobre su cintura y la atrajo más a él. Ella lo miró atónita y sonrojada mientras que Sasuke mantenía sus ojos fijos en su rostro.

-Sakura…-dijo en un tono ronco que la estremeció-… ¿Qué sientes por mí…?

La pregunta fue repentina y a la médula. La ojijade se turbó completamente. Sentía que el aire se le hacía escaso a pesar de estar en un terreno abierto. Bajó la mirada avergonzada mientras intentaba buscar algo que la ayudase salir de esa situación, pero no hallaba palabras coherentes.

"_**¡no caigas en su juego!" **_

-y-yo…ya no…siento nada por ti…-balbuceó mientras sus ojos se centraban en el fornido pecho del vengador

-entonces ¿Por qué aún te pone nerviosa mi cercanía…?-ella se mantuvo en silencio-…o mejor aún… ¿Por qué no me lo dices en la cara…?

Sakura se estremeció. Alzó la vista encontrándose a solo escasos centímetros del rostro del moreno. Tragó con dolor mientras que sus piernas comenzaban a perder estabilidad. Sin darse cuenta empezó a disminuir la distancia que se hallaba entre ellos para quedar finalmente a solo unos cuantos milímetros de sus labios. Podían sentir como sus alientos chocaban contra sus bocas ansiosas de unirse por fin…solo faltaba que alguno decidiera dar el paso final. Sus labios se rozaron levemente provocándole un escalofrío en la espalda, sentía que sus piernas se estaban volviendo de goma y que si no fuese por el firme agarre que el ojinegro estaba ejerciendo ya se hubiese ido al suelo.

"_**¡Sakura reacciona…!"**_

La pelirosa salió del trance en el que estaba inmersa. Desvió rápidamente el rostro mientras sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza. Sasuke al ver esto exhaló todo el aire contenido y aflojó el agarre. Sakura aprovechó esa instancia para retroceder unos pasos y mirarlo interrogante. Pasaron eternos minutos en silencio, sintiendo como el viento mecía sus cabellos hasta que finalmente la chica volteó y se marchó del lugar dejándolo solo y sumergido en su frustración.

El hombre soltó un largo y amargo suspiro ante la escena…miró al Uchiha quien alzaba la mirada al cielo dejando a entrever la rabia que sentía; admitía que sentía pena por él…

-pero estas cosechando lo que sembraste muchacho…-susurró para luego desaparecer del lugar sin dejar rastro alguno de su presencia

Al fin de cuentas Kakashi era un experto para eso…

* * *

Caminó absorta en sus pensamientos, ignorando a la gente que pasaba por su lado, ignorando el frío que se le colaba hasta los huesos, incluso ignorando el hambre que la aquejaba…todo eso le resultaba insignificante, ahora solo le importaba alejarse lo más que pudiese de la presencia de Uchiha.

¿Qué había sido todo aquello? ¿Por qué de repente el se comportaba de esa manera? ¿No que ya tenía alguna novia? ¿Entonces por que…? ¿Por qué trataba de hacerla caer como idiota ante sus pies?

Sus ojos escocieron por lo que ella rápidamente se los restregó con el puño…no iba a llorar, y mucho menos en la calle. Se detuvo frente a la florería de su amiga y sonrió mientras que su estómago se retorcía al darse cuenta de la cercanía a la que estaba de su antiguo hogar. Negó bruscamente para ingresar al lugar, colocando una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Pudo vislumbrar la cabellera rubia detrás del mostrador; podía escuchar con claridad la voz de la ojiceleste hablando con una pareja que en esos instantes se hallaban comprando en el lugar. Se puso a observar los alrededores-a pesar de que ya se lo conocía de memoria-para no interrumpirla; se dirigió hasta donde descansaban unos lirios blancos, los acarició con la yema de sus dedos…esas flores eran las favoritas de…

-feita…

La ojijade ladeó el rostro sonriendo forzadamente-…hola Sai…

El ANBU le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se hincaba para quedar a su altura-… ¿buscas a Ino…?

Sakura asintió-…quería hablar con ella…

-problemas personales…-afirmó a lo que la chica soltó una leve risita

-no…precisamente…

"_**no queremos molestar…"**_

-entonces no veo porque otro motivo estas aquí…

-¿no puedo simplemente venir a ver a mi mejor amiga…?

-claro…pero no cuando tus ojos se ven tan opacos como ahora…

Haruno abrió los ojos por la sorpresa observando como el pelinegro le otorgaba una de sus típicas sonrisas falsas para luego levantarse y marcharse del lugar. La kunoichi bajó la mirada centrando nuevamente su atención en los lirios.

-_será mejor que me vaya…no quiero causarle problemas a Ino…_

Le otorgó una última mirada a la rubia la cual seguía discutiendo con la pareja sin reparar aún en su presencia. Salió del lugar en silencio para nuevamente comenzar a vagar por los alrededores, no sabía en realidad hacia donde ir...simplemente quería llegar hasta un lugar en donde pudiese meditar y estar en paz consigo misma.

Alzó la mirada al cielo sintiendo que sus ojos se entrecerraban debido a la leve luz que empezaba a colarse entre las nubes para finalmente soltar un suspiro…la aldea no era lo suficientemente grande como para que pudiese encontrar un sitio en donde pudiese meditar, por lo que no tendría otra opción que volver a la mansión y hacer algo para distraerse y no pensar en lo sucedido minutos atrás.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa hasta que la voz de la rubia captó su atención.

-¡Frentona!

La aludida volteó-…cerda…

Ino corrió hasta ella para luego mirarla con reproche-… ¿Por qué te fuiste?

La chica parpadeó-… ¿Cómo supiste que…?

-Sai me lo dijo…-respondió mientras se encogía de hombros

Sakura sonrió con cierta amargura a pesar de sus intentos de que no fuese tan notorio. La ojiceleste la estudió cuidadosamente para luego esbozar una ligera sonrisa, no sabía que era lo que le sucedía a su amiga y sabía que no podía preguntarle por el momento, pero se le había ocurrido una idea que podría animarla.

-¿nee frentona ya tienes todo listo para el baile…?

"_**¡Por supuesto shannaro! ¡El vestido es realmente fabuloso!"**_

-sí, solo debo ver el maquillaje…

Yamanaka sonrió ampliamente mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga con fuerza y empezaba a arrastrarla hasta la florería-… ¿y que estamos esperando…? ¡Tenemos que ir a prepararnos!

-¡es-espera Ino…!

-¿que sucede?

-mi vestido está en la mansión…

La rubia se encogió de hombros-…eso ya lo sé, pero vamos a buscar mis cosas para irnos a tu casa para alistarnos, después de todo queda más cerca del salón…

Sakura sonrió-…entonces llamemos a Tenten-chan y Hinata-chan…

-¡buena idea! ¡Una tarde entre chicas! ¡Es perfecto! ¡Hace tiempo que quería organizar algo así….!

"_**¡está decidido shannaro todas a nuestra casa!"**_

-mientras tu buscas tus cosas yo las llamó…

-de acuerdo…

Ambas soltaron una entusiasmada risa mientras se echaban a correr hasta la florería como cuando eran pequeñas. La ojijade sonrió internamente…esa tarde iba a ser perfecta para olvidar sus problemas.

* * *

Se mantuvo por varios minutos divagando en sus pensamientos…en realidad se sentía un idiota, al fin de cuentas no podía pretender que después de todo lo que le había dicho y hecho a la pelirosa ella volviese a darle otra oportunidad. Se restregó la cara fuertemente mientras dejaba escapar un gruñido de ofuscación. Se levantó de la silla para caminar hasta el refrigerar y sacar el cartón de jugo que se encontraba prácticamente vacío…como detestaba que hicieran eso. Lo botó bruscamente resignándose a la idea de tomar otra cosa que no fuese agua. Abrió el grifo y dejó el agua correr por algunos segundos, aprovechando esa instancia para nuevamente perderse entre sus ida…

No podía hacer más…no podía porque su orgullo no lo iba a permitir. Aunque admitía que esta vez había llegado bastante lejos, pero no era suficiente…aún estaba muy lejos de su propósito y su meta…y si seguía así estaba seguro de que la perdería… y eso era lo último que deseaba hacer.

-ayy Sasuke… ¿se te ha hecho bastante difícil no es verdad…?

Uchiha soltó un imperceptible gruñido mientras colocaba el vaso bajo el chorro de agua-… ¿de que hablas Kakashi…?

El jounnin sonrió traviesamente-…pues tu sabes a lo que me refiero…-esperó a que el ojinegro dijes algo pero nunca ocurrió por lo que continuó-…tú y Sakura…en el bosque…

-ah…con que eras tú el mirón…

-¿mirón…? Me ofendes…yo solo estaba pasando por allí y me tope con la lastimera escena…de verdad nunca pensé que se te haría tan difícil…pero tengo que admitir que no me extraña…al fin de cuentas fuiste tú quien arruinó cualquier oportunidad con Sakura…

El vaso que sostenía explotó justo en ese instante. Hatake miró la mano del vengador cuyo vendaje comenzaba a tornarse de un color rojizo. Negó levemente mientras colocaba sus manos tras la nuca y alzaba la mirada al techo, centrándose en los azulejos.

-lamento haberte hecho enojar….pero a veces a uno tienen que decirle las cosas como son…

-eso ya lo sé…-masculló aguantando la ira

Pero no era hacia el peliplateado que sentía aquel sentimientos…era hacia él…por su idiotez, por su torpeza….porque las palabras dichas por aquel pervertido eran verdaderas. El único culpable de todo era él y nadie más que él. Tragó con dolor mirando indiferentemente la mano ensangrentada. Abrió la llave mientras comenzaba a sacarse el vendaje que horas antes le había colocado la chica en el entrenamiento y empezó a lavar la herida ante la atenta mirada del hombre.

-y dime… ¿Qué piensas hacer…?-Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio-… ¿no seguirás insistiendo…?

-no saco nada con eso…-contestó con un tono ronco y sombrío-…solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo…

-¡oh vamos hombre no pensé que te rindieras tan fácil…!

Uchiha iba a rebatir sus palabras cuando escucharon unas risas provenientes de la entrada. Intercambiaron miradas confusas y esperaron unos segundos hasta que la imagen de la pelirosa apareció en el lugar.

La mirada jade y negra se encontraron bruscamente haciéndola ruborizar. El Uchiha hizo una mueca para volver a su labor, la herida ya estaba prácticamente limpia. Por su parte Sakura se encaminó hasta la cocina para poner a hervir agua; luego se dirigió hasta uno de los estantes sacando una bandeja y cuatro tasas d té para ponerlas sobre esta.

-¿visitas…?

La kunoichi se turbó levemente, no había reparado en la presencia del sensei-…este…s-sí… Tenten-chan, Hinata-chan y la cerda vinieron a alistarse aquí…

-¡oh perfecto…! Entonces diviértanse mucho…

Apenas dijo lo último se levantó d su silla y salió de la cocina dejando a ambos jóvenes solos. Sakura le otorgó una disimulada mirada sintiendo que su cuerpo temblaba completamente. Se acomodó un mechón tras la oreja nerviosa mientras colocaba sus manos delante de sus piernas, esperando ansiosamente escuchar el pitillo de la tetera avisándole de que ya estaba hervida. Sasuke se secó las manos en esos momentos, intentando concentrarse meramente en eso. Luego recogió los pedazos de vidrio que habían quedado en el lavaplatos y empezó a botarlos en el basurero. Se podía sentir su incomodidad, era asfixiante tanto para él como para ella.

-tiendes…a lastimarte con frecuencia últimamente…-balbuceó inconcientemente, ya no podía soportar más el silencio

-hmp…

"_**¡deja de besarle los pies Sakura!"**_

Iba a decir algo más pero la tetera empezó a chillar fuertemente. Se apresuró en apagar la cocinilla y servir el agua en las tasas. Nuevamente se acomodó los mechones rebeldes para luego tomar la bandeja y caminar hasta el umbral. Se detuvo de pronto entregándole una leve mirada al ojinegro el cual la observaba con atención.

-me cuesta mucho entenderte Sasuke…de verdad que sí…

Se marchó antes de que pudiese contestarle. Uchiha se mantuvo mirando el lugar en donde segundos antes se encontraba su imagen para finalmente dejar escapar unas maldiciones.

Ahora estaba totalmente convencido de que era un idiota…

* * *

Dejó la bandeja sobre una pequeña mesa mientras observaba a sus compañeras revisar con atención cada rincón de su cuarto. Podía notar el brillo de sus ojos al ver la amplitud del lugar y su decoración. Ino caminó hasta su armario y lo abrió colocando una cara de desilusión.

-pensé que con esta habitación tu armario estaría repleto…

"_**¡casi no tengo vida social! ¿Como quieres que me compre ropa shannaro?"**_

Prefirió guardar silencio, al fin de cuentas no estaba de ánimos para absolutamente nada; caminó hasta su cama y se sentó en la orilla totalmente absorta en sus pensamientos. Tenten cuestionó con la mirada a ambas chicas quienes negaron, ninguna sabía que era lo que le sucedía.

Hinata se acercó tímidamente hasta ella y colocó una mano sobre su hombro captando su atención.

-¿T-todo bien…Sakura-chan…?

La pelirosa sonrió forzadamente, no quería arruinarles la diversión-…sí Hinata-chan no te preocupes, es solo que estoy algo cansada…

-¡entonces date ánimos frentezota porque tenemos mucho que hacer!

Sakura sonrió-… ¿que tienes en mente cerda…?

-pues…primero debemos maquillarnos…-dijo mientras de la nada sacaba unas pequeñas brochas y pinceles-…veamos ¿Quién será la primera…?-pasó su vista por las tres chicas que la miraban expectante. La ojiperla se cohibió al notar que la rubia centraba su atención en ella-… ¡felicidades Hinata-chan eres la elegida!

-¿q-que…? N-no…no Ino-chan, y-yo no…sirvo para estas…cosas…

-no digas tonterías…-dijo mientras la arrastraba hasta el tocador-… ¡te aseguro que el idiota de Naruto quedará realmente baboso cuando termine contigo…!

La Hyuga sintió sus mejillas arder. Bajó su mirada tímidamente mientras colocaba una mano sobre sus labios-… ¿d-de verdad…lo crees…?

-¡por supuesto Hinata-chan!-animó la de chonguitos mientras se acercaba a la pelinegra y posaba las manos sobre sus hombros-a penas Ino-chan termine de maquillarte yo te haré un peinado que hará relucir más tu belleza…

-¿m-mi…belleza…?

-¡claro! ¿O qué…? ¿A caso vas a dudar de que eres bella?-cuestionó un tanto molesta la rubia por su falta de autoestima

-p-pues y-yo…

Ambas kunoichi rodaron los ojos.-… ¿sabes…?-habló nuevamente la ojiceleste mientras tomaba cuidadosamente los cabellos de la chica despejando su rostro-…me recuerdas a alguien que conozco…

El comentario no pasó desapercibido. La ojijade la miró mientras que una fastidiada sonrisa se escapaba de sus labios. Esa cerda y sus comentarios…

"_**oye participa con ellas…no te quedes aquí pensando en el imbécil de Sasuke…"**_

-_me es difícil no hacerlo…_

"_**pues haz el intento…"**_

Sintió que la cama se hundía levemente a su lado. Ladeó el rostro encontrándose de lleno con la sonrisa de la castaña.

-tú estas distraída…-dijo la chica mientras le colocaba un dedo en medio de la frente

-jejeje lo siento Tenten-chan…es que…tengo muchas cosas en que pensar…

-de seguro ya tuviste otro altercado con Sasuke ¿verdad frentona?

La ojijade enrojeció-…no puerca…no se trata de eso…

-sí como no, como si no te conociera…

La castaña la miró con preocupación-… ¿tienen muchos problemas?

-no, no tantos…bueno tú sabes como es…es un poco difícil lidiar con su carácter…

-si te entiendo…-dijo la kunoichi mientras alzaba la mirada al techo-…a mi me ocurre lo mismo con Neji…

-pero ustedes dos se ven muy bien juntos…-rió picaronamente la rubia mientras terminaba de colocarle una tenue base a la ojiperla

La de conguitos se sonrojó-…bue-bueno pero no fue fácil al principio…me costó mucho llegar hasta el corazón de Neji…Ya saben, el era el Nada me importa Mas que Yo Hyuga…-dijo imitando una gruesa voz sacando buenas risas de parte de sus amigas-… pero una vez que rompes esa pared es realmente encantador…

-N-Neji-san ha…cambiado mucho…d-desde que e-esta contigo…Tenten-chan…a-ahora sonríe…-todas rieron-…d-de verdad…me ale-gra mucho…de que esté con alguien…como t-tu…

La castaña sintió sus ojos escocer ante las sinceras palabras de la chica. Se enjuagó las lágrimas disimuladamente mientras susurraba un "gracias" que solo la pelirosa pudo escuchar. Haruno se acomodó un mechón tras el oído mientras nuevamente comenzaba a divagar…en verdad sentía envidia por la castaña, había logrado lo que ella jamás pudo…conquistar al chico que amaba. Tenten notó la desazón de sus ojos. La miró con atención intentando descifrar lo que la mantenía en ese estado de ensimismamiento, pero nada se le vino a la mente. Iba a decirle algo pero la voz de la rubia resonó en el lugar.

-muy bien Hinata-chan ¿estas listas para ver el resultado…?

La chica asintió tímidamente. Ino se apartó del espejo para que pudiese contemplarse. La ojiperla sintió sus mejillas arder mientras que sus ojos se abrían ampliamente por la sorpresa. Tenten y Sakura se acercaron rápidamente mientras ahogaron un gritillo de emoción, la chica s vía realmente hermosa. Sus ojos perlas estaban delineados de color negro, mientras que sobre todo el parpadeo descansaba un ton grisáceo claro y sobre el móvil un tono negro bien difuminado otorgándole mayor profundidad a su mirada y a la vez, resaltando el color peculiar de sus ojos. Sus pestañas largas y crespas encuadraban perfectamente sus ojos, debido al rimel. Sobre sus mejillas había un tenue colorete rosa, que era completamente natural, nadi pensaría que la chica era completamente pálida y por ultimo sus labios se veían suaves y definidos, producto del brillo color palo de rosa que combinaba con sus mejillas.

-¿a que no soy genial eh…?

-¡¡Ino-chan eres increíble!!

-es verdad cerda te luciste completamente…

-bueno eso es producto de tantos programas de maquillaje que pasan por televisión…

Hinata se llevó una mano hasta una de sus mejillas mientras que sonreía maravillada-… ¿e-esta…soy…y-yo…?

Sakura sonrió-…así es Hinata-chan…

-m-me veo…

-linda…-completó la castaña mientras tomaba su mano para sentarla en otra silla que habían implementado al lado del tocador-…y ahora viene mi parte… ¡espera a que termine contigo!

La pelinegra sonrió aguantando estoicamente las lágrimas. Realmente agradecía a Kamy tener amigas tan buenas como ellas. Yamanaka le otorgó una mirada a la ojijade la cual contemplaba a la Hyuga complacida. Luego dejó escapar un suspiro para tomar la mano d su amiga y sentarla frente al tocador.

-ahora es tu turno cerda…

La ojiceleste sonrió-…confío en ti frentezota

"_**Por supuesto cerda tuvimos a la mejor maestra shannaro…no le digas que dije eso…"**_

_-tranquila…será nuestro secreto…_

Pasaron los minutos hasta que finalmente la castaña y la pelirosa terminaron su labor. Tenten tomó la mano de la pelinegra para llevarla hasta el espejo para que contemplase su imagen. Sus largos cabellos caían con gracia sobre sus hombros, desde la mitad caían con gracia leves ondulaciones que enmarcaban su perfecto rostro.

-¡estas preciosa Hinata-chan!-alabó la kunoichi rosa-…de verdad Naru-baka estará baboso por ti…

-n-no…no es… para tanto…

-¡por supuesto que sí…! ¡No te tires tanto al suelo…!-dijo la rubia-…eres hermosa, siempre lo has sido…solo tienes que creértelo…

-hablando de eso…-dijo la castaña al ver a la chica maquillada-…Ino-chan te ves realmente hermosa…

Yamanaka se miró en el espejo sonriendo complacida, Sakura había hecho un excelente trabajo. Sus ojos estaban delineados con un color azul cielo, sobre todo su parpado tenía un color blanco difuminado junto con un tono violeta casi imperceptible, sobre el parpado móvil la sombra era de un celeste muy claro. El rimel realzaba perfectamente los colores que se complementaban perfectamente. Sobre sus mejillas apenas un colorete rosa, puesto que sus mejillas ya tenían ese tono natural. Y sobre sus labios un tono rosa pastel que los hacía brillar con naturalidad y elegancia.

-¿y bien cerda…?

-admito que no está mal frentona…

"_**¡por supuesto que no sha!"**_

-ahora es mi turno para arreglarte el cabello…-se apresuró la castaña mientras tomaba su mano y la llevaba hasta la otra silla-…y dime Ino-chan… ¿como va tu embarazo?

La rubia sonrió-…perfectamente…es más, la frente de marquesina lo está supervisando…

-p-pero…Ino-chan…-ella la miró-… ¿n-no…t-tienes…mi-miedo…?

La ojijade y Yamanaka intercambiaron miradas cómplices. ¿Que si no estaba asustada? ¡Estaba aterrada! Aún le era muy difícil asimilar toda la situación, pero a pesar de todo, se mantenía tranquila, porque sabía que no estaba sola…al fin de cuentas sabía que podía contar con su amiga la frentezota.

-te mentiría si te dijese que no…

-debe ser complicado ser madre a esta edad…con todo esto de los malestares matutinos y esas cosas…-opinó la castaña mientras le colocaba unos pinches

-ni que lo digas…

Las cuatro soltaron una leve carcajada para luego sumergirse a un intenso silencio. La pelirosa caminó hasta la ventana perdiéndose en el paisaje, no podía evitarlo…por más que deseaba, mantenerse con sus amigas no podía.

-¡tierra llamando a Sakura!-gruñó la voz de la rubia-… ¿sabes? De verdad me estoy conteniendo por golpearte…

-lo siento…es que…-bajó la mirada para luego negar -…de acuerdo ahora sí que no me distraeré…

-eso espero porque te juro que la próxima vez te patearé el trasero…

-¿a caso es tu novio quien te tiene en las nubes…?-dijo picaronamente la castaña mientras terminaba de armar el peinado de la rubia

La ojijade se sonrojó-…pues…

"_**diles que sí…si no quieres que comiencen a interrogarte"**_

-sí…es que…bueno…Yusei se haya en misión y no volverá hasta después de las fiestas…

-oh realmente es una pena…-musitó decepcionada-… ¿entonces irás sola al baile…?

Sakura negó-…iré con Kakashi-sensei…

-¡¿CON KAKASHI-SENSEI?!-gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo

-sí… ¿Qué tiene…?

-pues…yo me sentiría muy extraña si Gai-sensei me hubiese invitado…

-Tenten-chan…cualquier mujer se sentiría extraña si Gai-sensei la invitase…

Las cuatro comenzaron a reír de buena gana. Y así pasaron la tarde charlando y arreglándose hasta la hora estipulada. Había sido una tarde realmente agradable.

* * *

Las siete en punto. Los cinco hombres se encontraban a los pies de la escaleras mirando impacientemente el reloj ¿por que siempre las mujeres se retrazaban tanto?

-¡¡SAKURA-CHAN!! ¡DENSE PRISA! ¡YA SABEN QUE A TSUNADE-OBAA-CHAN NO LE GUSTA ESPERAR!

Las chicas se miraron mientras reía con levedad ante la impaciencia del rubio. Se dieron una última mirada en el espejo comprobando si necesitaban alguno que otro retoque.

-muy bien chicas…estamos listas…

"_**¡seremos las reinas de la noche shannaro!"**_

Salieron de la habitación, siendo encabezadas por la rubia, seguida por la castaña, luego por la ojiperla y finalmente por la pelirosa.

Ino fue la primera que comenzó a bajar los peldaños ante la embelezada mirada de su novio. Su vestido era de un celeste cielo de tiras finas sobre los hombros completamente recto hasta los muslos; su cabello rubio completamente liso caía con gracia sobre sus hombros y desde allí unas gruesas ondulaciones. Sai se encaminó hasta las escaleras para tomar la fina mano de la chica y besarla con galantería, haciéndola sonrojar.

-en un libro leí que cuando un hombre demuestra interés en una chica…besa su mano como gesto de cortejo…

-pues créeme que te ha resultado de maravilla…

Tenten fue la siguiente. Sus maquillaje constaba de tonos verdes sobre los parpados que iban a juego son su vestido, el cual era de cuello alto con un corte chino y bordes rojizos. En el pecho descansaba un dragón que envolvía su cintura con gracia. Su cabello estaba atado por una cola alta dejando algunos mechones cayendo desde los costados. Neji sonrió disimuladamente mientras se acercaba a la escalera y la ayudaba a bajar los últimos peldaños.

-¿y…? ¿Que opinas…?-el ojiperla se mantuvo en silencio-…de acuerdo…pero me lo dirás una vez que estemos solos…-miró el traje color negro que estaba utilizando-…por cierto lindo traje ¿Quién lo eligió…?-el ANBU rodó los ojos haciéndola reír

-¡vamos Hinata-chan baja…!-dijo la rubia al notar de que la chica no daba señales d vida

Naruto tragó con dolor. Sus piernas empezaron a temblar mientras que sus manos sudaban exageradamente. Kakashi soltó una disimulada sonrisa mientras que Sasuke rogaba que no se ahogasen en tanto sudor.

La delicada silueta de la ojiperla apareció dejándolo verdaderamente anonadado. La chica traía un vestido color plata oscuro, que resaltaba el color de sus ojos mientras que sus cabellos se mecían ante el vaivén que se ejercía al bajar los peldaños. Uzumaki se mantuvo atónito ante la imagen, por lo que el peliplateado le otorgó un fuerte codazo para que reaccionara.

El kitsune se acercó hasta la ojiperla que ya se encontraba en la planta baja, con la mirada pegada en el suelo, dejando a entrever un ligero tono rojizo que se confundía con el rubor rosa.

-t-te…te ves…her-hermosa…Hinata-chan… -tartamudeó con torpeza

Las dos kunoichis temieron que la pelinegra tuviese un colapso y se desmayase, pero en vez de eso la chica alzó el rostro mientras le otorgaba una hermosa sonrisa al ojiazul haciéndolo sonrojar más de lo que ya estaba.

-gra-gracias…Naruto-kun…

Naruto se sintió desfallecer ante su tono tímido y dulce. Carraspeó para salir de su embobamiento mientras le ofrecía el brazo galantemente, a lo que ella aceptó gustosa.

Finalmente toda la atención se centró en la última figura que bajaba las escaleras con gracia y elegancia.

Sasuke sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir con rapidez y su boca se secaba por la impresión. La mirada jade realzaba por el tono rojizo que adornaba sus parpados, y sus labios. Su cabello largo hasta la cintura estaba tomado con un pequeño broche rojo sobre su oído derecho. Hatake sonrió mientras se encaminaba hasta la escalera para sujetar la mano de la chica, ante la irritada mirada del Uchiha, quien había tenido que sacar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ir EL a su encuentro. Desvió la mirada intentando ocultar el sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas al verla de esa manera, admitía que se veía más hermosa que de costumbre cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la rubia, la cual sonrió con malicia.

-Sakura pequeña…realmente te ves preciosa…-alabó mientras sonreía tras su mascara

-gracias Kakashi-sensei…

-muy bien, entonces vayámonos…-dijo entusiasmada la rubia-…quiero bailar toda la noche…

Las chicas asintieron con entusiasmo a lo que los chicos rodaron los ojos…aunque debían admitir que les agradaba la idea…al fin de cuentas ¿Cuántas veces la vida te daba la oportunidad de bailar con las princesas de Konoha?

* * *

Mírenme aquí actualizando un lunes XD

Es que no tenia nada que hacer XD además admito que deseaba seguir leyendo sus maravilloso comentarios :p

Vale, eres un encanto!! Y no me molesta en absoluto que me consideres tu Masashi Kishimoto personal XD jajaja es un honor :P

Bueno mis amadas lectoras!

Les dejo este capitulo y esperen con ansias los que siguen jijiji…esta próximo aquel beso que tanto esperan ;)

Besitos para todas!!

Nos leemos hasta el viernes!

Se despide atentamente…

__NinfaOscura__


	29. Tiempo de Vals

**Tres hombres y una Kunoichi**

De antemano está decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y que esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro :) solo por mera entretención.

Aclaraciones:

-blablablablaà los personajes hablan

"_**blablabla"**__**à**__**Inner de Sakura**_

_Pensamientos_

_-----flash back----_

_--------------- cambio de escena_

En este capitulo utilizaré

Tiempo de Vals de Chayanne jiji :P

Si más que decir….espero les guste mi historia :D

* * *

_**Capítulo XXIX: **_**Tiempo de Vals**

Pudieron vislumbrar desde lejos el brillo del salón en donde se desarrollaría el baile. Una brillante y dorada luz apuntaba directamente a las escaleras que estaban cubiertas por una alfombra de color rojizo que daba hasta la entrada que era custodiaban por dos hombres, seguramente shinobis. Kakashi y Sakura encabezaban el grupo. El jounnin le ofreció caballerosamente el brazo a lo que ella aceptó con una dulce sonrisa. Comenzaron a subir con lentitud hasta llegar a la entrada, en donde los dos hombres les dieron la bienvenida.

-sus nombres por favor…-dijo uno mientras revisaba la lista con cuidado

Cada uno iba diciendo su apellido hasta que finalmente los shinobis les dieron el paso sonriente deseándoles una linda velada. Ingresaron al lugar contemplándolo con interés. La entrada era amplia, llena de candelabros realzando el color ocre y dorado de sus paredes. Emprendieron amino por el amplio pasillo hasta llegar al final n dond se escuchaba la melodiosa música de un vals.

Las kunoichis exclamaron un ligero gritillo de asombro al ingresar. El sitio era gigantesco, rodeado por mesas redondas cuyos manteles eran tan blancos que deslumbraban; las sillas eran de una madera fina con terminaciones sumamente delicadas; un inmenso candelabro caía en medio de la amplia pista en donde unas pocas parejas se encontraban danzando. En las murallas se encontraban ligeros adornos navideños que combinaban perfectamente con el color dorado del salón; esferas de cristal tan suaves y delicadas que parecían burbujas, ángeles de vidrio que descansaban sobre cada mesa; pequeñas estrellas doradas y plateadas que rodeaban las paredes junto con un conjunto de guirnaldas verdes.

Una meseras de acercó al grupo y los condujo a una de las mesas más cercanas a la pista por petición de la rubia. Podían sentir las intensas miradas de los jounnin y kunoichis cada vez que pasaban por su lado…debían admitir que de todos los que allí se encontraban, ellos eran los que más resaltaban.

Se sentaron mientras comenzaron a mirar el lugar con más detenimiento. Las chicas empezaron a cuchichear entre ellas mientras que los hombres se mantenían atentos a los alrededores, debido a las lascivas miradas que les entregaban a sus parejas. Neji entrecerró los ojos al ver que uno de ellos estaba dispuesto a acercarse a la castaña. Con rapidez se levantó de su puesto y caminó hasta la kunoichi para tenderle la mano. Tenten lo miró mientras una radiante sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. Aceptó su mano y ambos se dirigieron a la pista ante la sorprendida mirada de todos en la mesa, ¡quien diría que Neji Hyuga se animaría a invitar a la chica a la pista por iniciativa propia? Cuando pasaron por al lado del hombre que permanecía atónito ante la escena, el ojiperla lo miró con gran frialdad provocándole un fuerte escalofrío. La castaña lo notó; rodó los ojos dejando escapar una leve carcajada a la vez que golpeaba con el codo la costilla del Hyuga.

-realmente eres increíble…

El ANBU sonrió-…eso lo sabes muy bien…-susurró con su voz profunda haciéndola sonrojar

Ino hizo un leve puchero mientras su mirada celeste se posaba en su acompañante. El ANBU la miró mientras para otorgarle una de sus pocas sinceras sonrisas para luego levantarse de su lugar y tenderle su mano. La rubia aceptó gustosa dejando escapar una risueña risa.

-¡eres un encanto!-dijo emocionada tomando fuertemente el brazo de su pareja-… ¿te lo había dicho…?

Sai meditó unos instantes-…no…

-pues te lo vuelvo a decir… ¡eres un encanto…!

El sonido del vals s fue deteniendo con lentitud hasta que no hubo eco en el lugar. los aplausos no se hicieron esperar; pasaron unos segundos y ya todos estaban dispuestos a continuar con la siguiente pieza pero la música no volvió a sonar, n vez de eso la imagen de la Hokage apareció en el escenario, encantando a los presentes. La mujer cuyo cabello largo y rubio que siempre llevaba recogido con dos coletas a los lados, esta vez lo mantenía suelto dejándolo caer con gracia hasta un par de centímetros más debajo de su trasero. Su vestido era de un color dorado con pequeños destellos platas que hacían resaltar su blanca piel y sus labios rosas. Sus ojos miel estaban maquillados con una tenue sombra ocre con tonos dorados en la comisura de los parpados. Realmente la mujer era una belleza, nadie creería que utilizaba un jutsu para aparentar aquella juventud que expelía a flor de piel. A su lado izquierdo, la imagen de una chica de cabellos cortos y negros mostraba elegancia y sensualidad al mil por ciento. ¿Quien diría que la descuidada Shizune podía llegar a verse tan hermosa?

Traía puesto un vestido negro straples de escote recto, ceñido desde la cintura hasta la mitad del muslo donde nacía un corte que caía hasta sus tobillos. Sus ojos negros estaban enmarcados con una combinación de sombras grises con ligeros toques oscuros que apenas llegaban a pasar al negro y sobre sus labios destacaba un fuerte color carmín. En su cuello descansaba una cadena de plata que terminaba finalmente en un pequeño dije con la forma de un corazón partido por la mitad, ese detalle no pasó desapercibida por la pelirosa… ¿En donde había visto justamente la otra mitad?

Lo meditó por breves instantes hasta que finalmente su mente hizo la conexión.

"_**¡la otra mitad la tien-…!"**_

-¡Bienvenidos…!-dijo con su voz profunda la quinta recibiendo un ruidoso y caluroso aplauso-… ¡Es un honor tenerlos aquí reunidos esta noche…! ¡Tener en nuestra aldea a nuestros aliados y por supuesto a nuestros grandes shinobis!-cuando dijo lo ultimo un sin fin de silbidos y gritillos de arrogancia llenaron el salón-… ¡simplemente les quiero decir que disfruten de esta noche! ¡Porque se la merecen por todo el gran trabajo y esfuerzo que cada uno ha desempeñado en su labor! ¡Ya sean gennins, chounnins, jounnins y ANBUS! ¡Los felicito y es por eso que Konoha ha querido recompensarles!-otro aplauso resonó el salón

-¡ERES GENIAL TSUNADE-OBAA-CHAN!-gritó el rubio provocando que todas las miradas se dirigieran a su mesa, incomodando a sus acompañantes

La ojimiel rodó los ojos-… ¡también a nuestros aliados! ¡Les agradecemos de corazón que hayan aceptado nuestra humilde invitación!

La pelinegra miró a los alrededores buscando con insistencia a alguien en el público hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. Se sonrojó poderosamente mientras esbozaba una sonrisa nerviosa. El peliplateado se mantuvo fijo mirándola con atención, captando el interés de la ojijade la cual sonrió con malicia.

"_**esta noche obligas a Kakashi-sensei a hacer la jugada**__** ¡shannaro!"**_

_-eso ni que lo digas…_

-¡sin más que decir…!-continuó la ojimiel-¡Espero que esta noche sea agradable para cada uno de ustedes…! ¡Por favor disfruten la velada…!

A penas terminó de decir lo ultimo aplausos, silbidos y chiflidos resonaron en el lugar. La mujer sonrió con satisfacción para luego voltear y bajar del escenario seguida por su asistente, la cual le hizo un gesto a los músicos para que continuasen a lo que los hombres obedecieron de inmediato.

Sakura observó a su pareja el cual disimuladamente buscaba la imagen de la pelinegra que se había perdido entre los invitados. Ella soltó una imperceptible carcajada.

-¿H-Hinata-chan…?

-¿s-sí...?- preguntó tímidamente mientras observaba el también sonrojado rostro del kitsune

-¿quie-quieres bai-…?

-¡¡Hey Hinata…!!-la ojiperla ladeó levemente el rostro para encantarse con la imagen de Inuzuka, quien sonría socarronamente acompañado de un ladrido de su fiel Akamaru

-K-Kiba-kun…

Uzumaki hizo una mueca de fastidio a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos mirando desafiante al chico Inu-…hola Kiba…-dijo para hacerse notar

El aludido sonrió-…hola Naruto…vaya veo que por fin te animaste a invitar a Hinata-chan…-exclamó con falso entusiasmo mientras se sentaba en los puestos desocupados-…aunque si te soy sincero pensé que demorarías más tiempo…

-pues ya ves que no fue así…-gruñó ante el tono despectivo del shinobi

Kiba alzó la barbilla arrogante-…ya va…pero no te pongas así que no vengo a quitártela…

Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente en la mesa. La pelirosa carraspeó mientras se removía en su lugar mientras que el moreno y el jounnin observaban la reacción del kitsune, no deseaban que tuviese que arruinar su primera cita con la ojiperla por una tontería como aquella.

Hinata observó a ambos hombres y colocó una mano empuñada delante de sus labios con nerviosismo. Haruno al notarlo se levantó de su puesto y caminó hasta ella sonriendo.

-¿nee Hinata-chan? ¿Me acompañas a buscar a Tsunade-sama…?-la ojiperla asintió de inmediato. Se levantó del lugar mientras que la ojijade dejaba que se adelantara, luego miró a ambos shinobis que se decapitaban con los ojos frunciendo el ceño-…no quiero problemas… ¿Me entendieron…?-no esperó respuesta tomó la pequeña cartera que se encontraba sobre la mesa y se largó del lugar

Naruto se cruzo de brazos siendo imitado por Inuzuka. Kakashi y Sasuke intercalaban miradas hacia ambos expectantes a que alguno diese algún indicio de conflicto y les indicase que debieran intervenir.

-te felicito Naruto…-masculló luego de varios minutos el chico Inu desconcertándolo-…de verdad que eres afortunado…que una chica como Hinata-chan se interese por ti es realmente un honor...-Akamaru ladró como dándole la razón a su amo

-Kiba… ¿a-a caso tú…?

El castaño de cabellos alborotados se levantó bruscamente mientras sonreía con cierta dificultad-…bien los dejaré disfrutar su velada…ah pero Naruto…-el rubio se tensó-…al menos me darás la oportunidad de bailar con Hinata-chan ¿verdad…?

Uzumaki asintió mientras se levantaba y le extendía la mano y este le correspondía-…por supuesto…

Observaron como el jounnin junto con su perro se alejaban del lugar perdiéndose entre la multitud. El peliplateado le otorgó una mirada llena de orgullo y satisfacción…aquel pequeño y torpe mocoso había madurado mucho en aquellos años. El Uchiha arqueó una ceja…ese no era Naruto, algo debía estar tramando en su cabeza hueca. Lo vieron voltear con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios…había dado en el blanco.

-torpe… ¡ni crea que lo dejaré acercarse a MI Hinata-chan!

Hatake negó decepcionado mientras que Sasuke rodaba los ojos divertido, el dobe era tan predecible.

Observó el lugar con indiferencia recorriendo a las parejas que parecían ser pequeños muñequitos de aquellas cajas musicales que a la pelirosa tanto le gustaban. Centró su atención en dirección opuesta hacia donde segundos antes se había marchado el chico Inu encontrándose con la imagen de la susodicha hablando amenamente con la ojiperla. La vio reír y aquello hizo que su corazón latiera fuertemente…realmente había sido un idiota por no haberla invitado cuando había tenido la oportunidad.

Naruto a penas vio que su pareja se acercaba, se levantó de un brinco y caminó hasta ella con rapidez. Dijo unas torpes palabras-o al menos eso fue lo que ambos shinobis notaron por la divertida expresión de la pelirosa la cual finalmente miró a la Hyuga para susurrarle algo y marcharse dejándola sumamente sonrojada. El kitsune le ofreció torpemente la mano a lo que ella la recibió de igual forma, para luego encaminarse son una sonrisa tímida hasta el medio del salón de baile.

Haruno caminó con elegancia hasta su mesa, siendo estudiada cuidadosamente por los orbes negros. Uno que otro shinobi la detuvo en el camino para preguntarle algo a lo que ella negaba e indicaba la mesa en donde se encontraba, produciendo palidez en sus rostros al notar la glacial mirada de ambos hombres. Por fin logró llegar hasta el lugar soltando un suspiro de agotamiento para luego mirar a sus compañeros.

-realmente esto es maravilloso…

"_**¡¡Kyaaa es verdad!!"**_

-cierto pequeña…-la apoyó Hatake mientras sondeaba disimuladamente los alrededores

-Shizune-san hizo un excelente trabajo organizando todo ¿no lo cree así Kakashi-sensei?

Prefirió guardar silencio, no es que no lo creyera así estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ella, pero no era idiota y sabía perfectamente que cualquier cosa que dijese la chica haría un escándalo de proporciones y lo obligaría a que pasara toda la noche con la ojinegra…cosa que no le resultaba tan mala idea…¡pero no! Hatake Kakashi era un hombre de palabra y por ende no iba a dejar a su ex alumna sola solo por sus deseos románticos y mucho menos si fue precisamente ÉL quien la había invitado. Suspiró…debía admitir que eso de ser un Ninja honorable le apestaba, sobretodo cuando se trataba de mujeres.

Sakura sonrió ante aquel lastimero suspiro, podía notar perfectamente las ansias de aquel hombre por ir en la búsqueda de la pelinegra, y no lo culpaba, al fin de cuentas ¿Quién no desearía estar en esos precisos momentos bailando con la persona a quien ama? Porque estaba segura, su ex sensei amaba a Shizune sino ¿Por qué tendría aquella mitad de corazón, la misma que le faltaba? Lo había notado aquel día en que prácticamente lo pateó de la cama, mantenía su dorso descubierto usando solo un pantaloncillo largo para dormir y fue allí que noto que tenía aquella medalla, pero no le dio mayor importancia…en esos instantes lo que importaba en realidad era encontrar algo para el día siguiente.

La música cesó de pronto trayendo consigo una ola de aplausos. Algunas parejas decidieron volver a sentarse en sus respectivas mesas, mientras que otras ocupaban su lugar en la pista. La ojijade dio un suspiro con un ligero tono de irritación…temía que debiera permanecer toda la noche en esa mesa, puesto que no se imaginaba que el peliplateado supiese bailar. Kakashi sonrió al ver el ligero puchero que esbozaba, se veía tan tierna; se levantó de su silla para posarse enfrente y ofrecerle su mano a lo que ella lo miró atónita.

"_**¡¿en serio nos esta sacando a bailar?!"**_

-¿no pensaras que te invité solo para que miraras verdad pequeña…?

Sakura sonrió-…siendo sincera entré a creerlo…

El jounnin le entregó una mirada al ojinegro quien desvió su atención hacia otro lado-… ¿no te molesta quedarte solo Sasuke…?

-no…

Haruno lo observó al percatarse de su tono agrio-…pensé que aquella _chica _te acompañaría…

Sasuke se encogió de hombros con brusquedad mientras chasqueaba la lengua de manera imperceptible-…no se encuentra en la aldea…

Kakashi rió imperceptiblemente para luego darle un ligero tirón al brazo de la kunoichi quien no supo entender…según el rubio ella seguía en la aldea, o al menos eso le había comentado el día anterior cuando se habían quedado en la sala conversando.

----------------------_Flash Back-------------------------_

_Ambos se dejaron caer sobre el sillón más grande de la sala ante la divertida y a la vez agotada mirada del jounnin el cual junto con el moreno __hizo un leve gesto con la mano para luego irse a descansar a su cuarto._

_El kitsune se estiró un poco para luego tomar el control que se hallaba en la mesa contigua al sofá; encendió el televisor para dejarlo en las caricaturas de la tarde, luego estiró los brazos en la cabecera del sillón a lo que la pelirosa aprovechó de apoyar su cabeza en su pecho. Naruto sonrió a la vez que colocaba una mano en su cintura para acomodarse mejor y luego echarse a reír por la torpeza de una estrella de mar rosa y una esponja amarilla._

_-ese patricio estrella… ¡realmente es un tarado!_

_Sakura guardó silencio por varios minutos inquietándolo, ambos eran fanáticos de la estupidez de aquel programa ¿entonces por que ahora no se reía con el? __Apagó el televisor captando la atención de la chica quien lo miró confusa._

_-¿por que lo apagaste? Pensé que querías ver cuando la roca le caía encima…_

_El tuvo una breve lucha interna…encender el televisor y ver el final del episodio o…preguntarle a su querida y fiel hermana que le ocurría…obviamente había ganado lo segundo._

_-te he notado muy callada desde que salimos de la tienda de Tenten-chan…-notó el ligero rubor que cubría sus mejillas-… ¿sucedió algo con el teme?_

_La kunoichi se removió inquita mientras mordía su labio, ¿que podía decir? ¿Que antes de que el llegase, Sasuke estuvo a punto de besarla? No podía decirle eso, y mucho menos cuando sabía que había otra chica más en medio…además si o pensaba bien, era imposible… ¡pensar que Sasuke Uchiha haya querido besarla era estúpido!_

_-no para nada Naru-baka…es solo el cansancio nada más…_

_El ojiazul rodó los ojos, esa respuesta era tan común en ella, sobretodo cuando no quería hablar-…ajá como si no te conociera Sakura-chan__…-la chica se mantuvo en silencio-…¿Acaso te insultó? ¡Porque si es así te juro que voy y le patearé el trasero!_

_-no, Naruto no seas idiota él no me hizo absolutamente nada tranquilízate…_

_Uzumaki bufó-…bien…entonces explícame ¿Por qué estas tan extraña?_

_Sakura no respondió…no respondió porque en realidad no quería seguir pensando. Porque le dolía recordar de que por fin el ojinegro había conseguid a alguien que consideraba fuese digna para él…porque debía serlo si según el rubio estaba baboso. Su labio tembló con levedad…en realidad la curiosidad la ataba, quería saber de quien se trataba aquella chica…pero…_

_-¿no me digas que estás así por la novia de Sasuke…?-preguntó con falsa inocencia, notando como la mirada jade se opacaba levemente_

_-por supuesto que no…no seas tonto Naru-baka…_

"_**la **__**única tonta eres tu ¡shannaro!"**_

-vaya y yo que pensé que me había deshecho de ti…-_pensó ofuscada_

"_**estaba muy cansada como para hablar…pero me repuse **__**así que te repito ¡aquí la única tonta eres tú y solamente tu!**_

_Haruno rodó los ojos-… ¿Por qué crees que se trata de eso?_

_El kitsune posó distraídamente su mirada en el techo-…pues…noté que no te sentó muy bien la noticia…_

_-créeme que ninguna noticia me hubiese sentado bien estando tan mareada como estaba…_

_-vaaalee…-murmuró no muy convencido-...pero… ¿no te da curiosidad saber quien es?_

"_**¿curiosidad? ¡Esta mujer está histérica!"**_

-te estas ganando una paliza, así que cállate…-_la chica se acomodó el cabello tras su oreja-…no te mentiré…es realmente sorprendente enterarse que al Gran y Ego centrista Uchiha le interesa otra persona aparte de él…por lo que sí me da un poco de curiosidad_

_-jeje si para mí también fue una noticia un tanto desconcertante…-ladeó el rostro mientras sonreía-…pero me alegré mucho al darme cuenta de que se fijo en alguien como __**ella**__…-dijo enfatizando lo último_

_-debe ser una chica realmente increíble…-masculló entre dientes irritada, realmente como la estaba pintando el kitsune le estaba molestando más de lo que ya estaba_

"_**espero que aceptes mi consejo…pero yo que tu no uso ese tono de voz…a no ser que quieras que Naruto se de cuenta que estas celosa…"**_

_-sabes…tengo la impresión de que la conoceremos el día del baile…-dijo de pronto-…ya sabes con el teme nunca se sabe…_

_-¿entonces es una kunoichi?_

_Naruto asintió-…es una de las mejores de la villa…_

_-¡oh…! Con razón Sasuke se fijó en ella…_

_-sí__, el teme no se fija en cualquiera…_

_-¿y sabes cuando la conoció…?-preguntó intentando de mostrar falta de interés__ a pesar de su molestia provocando que la sonrisa del ojiazul se ampliara mas todavía-…no es que me importe…-se apresuró a aclarar al notarlo-…es solo que no se me ocurre otro tema más en que…_

_-no importa Sakura-chan…además es obvio que quieras saber, al fin de cuentas estuviste muchos años enamorada del teme y debe ser algo un poco…decepcionante darte cuenta de que este se haya fijado en alguien más…_

_Eso fue un golpe sumamente bajo para su ego y orgullo. Lo miró con cierto dolor para luego levantarse del lugar y echarse a caminar hasta la entrada ante la desconcertada mirada del Uzumaki, el cual después de pensarlo breves segundos cayó en cuenta de su error._

_- debería aprender a cerrar mi bocota…_

_--------------------------------Fin Flash back------------------------_

Sintió que tocaban su hombro. Inmediatamente alzó la mirada para tomarse con el único ojo visible de su ex sensei que la miraba con preocupación. Ella negó levemente mientas le entregaba una ligera sonrisa.

La pieza había terminado. Por lo que nuevamente algunas parejas iban a sentarse, otras iban a tomar algo y la minoría se quedaba en la pista. Kakashi la llevó hasta el centro de la pista a pesar de los mudos alegatos de la kunoichi que sentía sus mejillas enrojecer ante las atentas miradas de los que se encontraban en las mesas. La mano de su ex sensei se posó en su cintura y la otra tomó su mano para alzarla levemente; ella tímidamente colocó su mano en el hombro del hombre mientras sonreía con timidez.

-tranquila…no muerdo…-bromeó para relajarla un poco

"_**¡eso lo sabemos Kakashi!"**_

Las pocas parejas se mantuvieron expectantes a la banda. El maestro hizo un leve gesto con su varilla y fue así como la música comenzó a sonar.

_Tiempo de vals_

Los violines, clarinetes, un piano y un leve bombo se hicieron escuchar dando una pequeña introducción antes de que la melodía del vals comenzara a arrullar sus oídos.

Sus pies comenzaron a deslizarse en el marcado 1-2-3 de la música, moviéndose al compás pero sin salir del centro del inmenso salón.

_Tiempo de vals es el tiempo hacia atrás  
donde hacer lo de siempre es volver a empezar  
donde el mundo se para y te observa girar  
es tiempo para amar_

Tomó su mano con delicadeza para hacerla girar, logrando que su vestido se ondeara dejando a entrever sus magníficas piernas y luego volver a atraerla hacia sí, sonriendo con arrogancia al ver el desconcertado semblante de la chica.

-no pensé que supiese bailar Kakashi-sensei…

"_**¡nos has sorprendido gratamente!"**_

-jeje hay muchas cosas que ustedes no saben de mi pequeña…

Sakura rió-…como por ejemplo ¿Qué hay detrás de esa mascara?

-si, por ejemplo que hay detrás de mi mascara…

-¿algún día nos dirá…?

El hombre meditó por unos minutos-…mmm…no…

La kunoichi dejó escapar un ligero suspiro de decepción…al menos lo intentó.

_Tiempo de vals tiempo para sentir  
y decir sin hablar y escuchar sin oír  
un silencio que rompe en el aire un violín  
es tiempo de vivir_

Ambos dieron un giro cambiando de posición. Se deslizaban con gracia y elegancia, tanta que incluso las parejas que se encontraban bailando a su lado se habían detenido a contemplarlos maravillados.

Sakura se sonrojó al notarlo…al fin de cuentas no estaba acostumbrada a tanta atención.

-Kakashi-sensei…todos nos están mirando…-susurró incómoda

-¿Cómo dices…?-miró a los alrededores y sonrió-… ah pero eso se debe porque te ves muy hermosa esta noche

"_**¡lo sabemos sha…! Pero aún así nos incomoda…"**_

-n-no creo que…

-tú solo ignóralos…-dijo sonriente mientras la hacía girar-…ahora solo estamos tú y yo bailando…

La ojijade asintió…era verdad…tenía que ignorarlos, al fin de cuentas eran pocas las veces que podía lucir sus dotes artísticos.

_Bésame en tiempo de vals  
un dos tres un dos tres  
sin parar de bailar  
haz que este tiempo de vals  
un dos tres un dos tres  
no termine jamás_

Sasuke podía escuchar los murmullos provenientes de las mesas vecinas; chasqueó la lengua mientras maldecía su suerte…justo la pareja que se encontraba tapándole la pista se había movido y ahora podía ver como la kunoichi bailaba encantada mientras el peliplateado la hacía girar un par de veces para seguir el compás. Todos estaban maravillados a excepción de él…que rogaba que llegase una hora prudente en la que pudiese excusarse y largarse de allí sin tener que escuchar un sermón de la ojimiel al día siguiente.

Escuchó una silla acomodándose a un par de metro de distancia. Ladeó el rostro encontrándose con los celestes ojos de la rubia que lo observaban con cierta picardía y malicia.

-¿nee Sasuke…no que ibas a venir acompañado…?

Uchiha gruñó, de seguro el dobe había abierto la boca-…no…

Ino hizo una mueca ante su escueta respuesta-…ah bueno…eso se debió a que se te adelantaron… ¡tardaste mucho en invitarla!

El vengador frunció el ceño mirándola sin entender-… ¿de que hablas…?

-por favor Sasuke…ambos sabemos perfectamente a lo que me refiero…-el ojinegro mantuvo su rostro lleno de indiferencia provocándole un bufido-… ¡hablo de Sakura!

Se sorprendió internamente ante la seguridad de sus palabras, pero aún así no mostró ápice alguno de nerviosismo. Miró distraídamente hacia la pareja que se encontraba bailando y rindo de vez en cuando frunciendo el ceño. La rubia miró a la misma dirección ampliando su sonrisa al notar el porque de aquel gesto tan repentino…había dado en el clavo.

-no se de que hablas…-masculló entre dientes mientras se echaba hacia atrás recargando la espalda en la silla

-puedes engañar a cualquiera…pero no a mí…-el Uchiha la miró atentamente-…muchos piensan que porque soy rubia soy tonta ¡pero no es así! Quizás eso cabe más en Naruto…-ambos miraron en dirección al rubio que se hallaba junto a la ojiperla sirviéndole un poco de ponche derramando sobre su camisa para luego ponerse histérico ante la divertida mirada de su acompañante-…¿ves a lo que me refiero…?

-hmp…

La kunoichi hizo un leve puchero ante la frialdad del vengador-…pero regresando a lo importante…hoy noté que te gusta la frentezota…

Uchiha dio una leve carcajada-…realmente Yamanaka eres increíble… ¿no que tu eras una de mis mayores fans en la infancia?-la vio sonrojar dándole la razón-…entonces deberías saber que Sakura no es el prototipo de mujer que estoy buscando…

La rubia frunció el ceño furiosa ¡¡nadie menospreciaba a su amiga de esa manera en sus narices!!-…ten cuidado Sasuke, nunca escupas al cielo porque el escupitajo te caerá en la cara y mucho más grande…

El ojinegro entrecerró los ojos ante la respuesta ácida de la mujer. Desvió su atención nuevamente a la pista intentando idear alguna manera de dar terminada la conversación sin ser grosero-a pesar de que no le interesaba demasiado, pero aquella noche no estaba de humor para tener problemas.

_Tiempo de vals tiempo para viajar  
por encima del sol por debajo del mar  
sin saber si te llevo o me dejo llevar  
no es tiempo de verdad_

La pelirosa miró hacia su mesa hizo un leve gesto al notar la ofuscada mirada del Uchiha. Pudo vislumbrar una cabellera rubia que caía con gracia sobre unos brazos descubiertos…sintió que su corazón se detenía. ¿A caso esa era la chica d quien Sasuke estaba…?

-¿sucede algo…?-preguntó preocupado Hatake al ver que el rostro de la chica se había tornado pálido de repente

"_**¡Sakura olvídalo! ¡No es tu problema!"**_

_-ti-tienes razón…-_pensé con desazón para luego mirar al jounnin-…no Kakashi-sensei es que…creo que hemos dado muchas vueltas…

El hombre la miró no muy convencido. Notó que sus jades se apagaban lentamente y que su atención intentaba centrarse en el baile...eso le preocupó.

_Tiempo de vals tiempo para abrazar  
la pasión que prefieres y hacerla girar  
y elevarse violenta como un huracán  
es tiempo en espiral_

El vengador notó la palidez de su rostro. La observó con preocupación… ¿Qué le habría pasado?

-Sasuke…-el aludido la ignoró estaba más atento por el bienestar de la pelirosa, pero aún así ella prosiguió-…ella te esperó por mucho tiempo…y creo que es justo que por fin encuentre su felicidad en otra parte…

Uchiha le otorgó una mirada gélida-… ¿en ese aspecto te refieres a Hitsuna verdad?

Ino se estremeció levemente por su tono siniestro, pero se dio valor-…si el es capaz de darle todo lo que tu no…pues creo que es lo justo…

_Bésame en tiempo de vals  
un dos tres un dos tres  
sin parar de bailar  
Haz que este tiempo de vals  
un dos tres un dos tres  
no termine jamás_

De vez en cuando entregaba disimuladas miradas en dirección a su mesa, maldiciendo justo a la persona que se había colocado en el lugar obstruyendo su vista. Bajó la mirada sintiendo que su corazón estallaría nuevamente en mil pedazos… ¡como detestaba que le ocurriese aquello!

"_**¡distráete! ¡Pregúntale a Kakashi sobre Shizune!"**_

Sakura lo pensó breves instantes…era lo mejor que podía hacer para distraerse. Colocó una de sus mejores sonrisas maliciosas provocándole un leve escalofrío al peliplateado el cual intuía el porque de aquello.

-¿sucede algo…?-preguntó con falsa inocencia

-dígame Kakashi-sensei… ¿desde cuando usted y Shizune-san están juntos…?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que…?

-¡no me mienta vi que tanto usted como Shizune-san poseen el mismo medallón, y que a ambos le falta la misma mitad del otro!

El peliplateado suspiró, ¿a quien quería engañar?-de acuerdo pequeña, tú ganas…pues digamos que hace unos cuantos meses… aunque todo empezó hace un año atrás en una misión que Tsunade-sama nos encomendó a ambos…

"_**¡¡Kya!! ¡Quizás que estuvieron haciendo esos dos…!"**_

_-tú y tus perversiones…_

"_**¡querrás decir **__**NOSOTRAS **__**y nuestras perversiones!"**_

-ya veo…-pensó breves minutos hasta que entró en cuenta de un pequeño detalle-… ¿Kakashi-sensei…? ¿Por qué me ha invitado a mí si usted y…?

El jounnin sonrió tras su fiel mascara-…no quiero que lo tomes a mal…pero ninguno quiere hacer pública todavía nuestra relación…y además quería tener la oportunidad de hablar contigo…

La kunoichi entrecerró los ojos-… ¿hablar conmigo dice…?

La música del vals comenzó a declinar hasta llegar a una breve pausa para luego retomar el compás con un poco más de velocidad, haciendo que las vueltas fuesen más rápidas y animosas interrumpiendo la conversación debido a la concentración que ambos debían tener en los pasos. La hizo girar de manera elegante sobre su puesto para luego alzarla por la cintura y cambiarla de lugar provocándole una tierna risilla.

_Bésame en tiempo de vals  
un dos tres un dos tres  
sin parar de bailar  
Haz que este tiempo de vals  
un dos tres un dos tres  
no termine jamás..._

Ino gruñó mentalmente ante la actitud del vengador… ¡la estaba ignorando como quien ignora una roca!

-escúchame Sasuke…-no esperó a que el la mirase-…Sakura es mi amiga y deseo lo mejor para ella…-se mantuvo en silencio esperando a que él dijese algo, pero eso no ocurrió-…pero he notado que no está segura con respecto a Yusei, es más me atrevería a decir que se siente hasta culpable por estar utilizándolo para intentar olvidarse de ti…

Sintió que en su pecho crecía un calor que nunca había sentido…era una sensación agradable, darse cuenta de que no todo estaba perdido como llegó a creer…ahora Yamanaka le estaba dando una nueva esperanza.

-pero de nada sirve si tu con tu actitud de nadie te importa la sigue alejando…-la ojiceleste suspiró irritada-…se que tu le correspondes…y es por eso que no quiero que ella tome malas decisiones…si puede ser feliz contigo pues…que así sea…pero todo depende de ti…

Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de levantarse de la mesa y dirigirse hasta la mesa en donde se encontraba su novio hablando con la Hokage y su asistente. Sasuke se mantuvo meditabundo ante sus palabras…eso lo sabía, todo lo que la rubia le había dicho lo tenía bastante claro…pero…su orgullo, su maldito orgullo nunca lo dejaba actuar. Maldijo internamente mientras se levantaba del lugar con brusquedad y caminaba hasta uno de los balcones más cercanos del salón…necesitaba aire fresco.

En el camino se topó con l rubio quien le sonrió con torpeza pero este pasó de él como si nada. Hinata y Naruto lo observaron marcharse confusos, sabían que era una persona bastante fría, pero podían notar que algo le molestaba.

-Hinata-chan… ¿te molesta que hable con él…?

La pelinegra negó mientras le otorgaba una cálida sonrisa-…n-no…a-adelante…Naruto-kun…

Uzumaki asintió feliz mientras le daba un rápido beso en la comisura de los labios-… ¡espérame ya regreso!

La Hyuga sintió que todo desaparecía a su alrededor en esos momentos. Con lentitud posó una mano sobre el lugar donde segundos antes los cálidos labios del kitsune se posaron sintiendo que sus mejillas enrojecían fuertemente…sentía que se iba a desmayar.

_Tiempo de vals que empleamos los dos  
dibujando en el suelo de un viejo salón  
con tres pasos de baile una historia de amor  
es tiempo y es en fin  
mi tiempo para ti._

La kunoichi estaba atenta a pesar de que el jounnin se mantenía en silencio. Parecía que estuviese pensando en la mejor manera de abordar el tema sin hacerla sentir incómoda. Finalmente Kakashi la miró.

-pequeña… ¿Qué sientes por Sasuke…?

La pelirosa sintió sus mejillas enrojecer ¿Por qué a todos les había dado por preguntar lo mismo?-…y-yo…carraspeó

"_**perfecto así te creerá bastante…"**_

-yo…ahora solo lo veo como un compañero más de equipo…-dijo con una rapidez poco usual en ella

-¿segura…?

"_**no, pero ¿Qué más le puede pedir a la señorita inseguridades?"**_

_-¡¿se puede saber de que bando estas?!_

"_**del tuyo obviamente…sería absurdo que me pusiera en tu contra, al fin de cuentas soy tú…sería como si me pusiera en contra de mi misma ¡no tiene sentido!"**_

_-créeme que nada de lo que me dices tiene sentido…_

-¿Sakura…?

La kunoichi se tensó-…estoy…segura…

Hatake suspiró-…es una pena…

-¿Cómo dice…?

-es una pena que te mientas a ti misma pequeña…

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa ante aquellas palabras…habían sido como un reproche, pero a la vez como si intentas hacerla entender algo que ya sabía…no podía seguir así…¿pero que hacer si la persona por la que siempre estuviste embobada y profundamente enamorada tiene a alguien más? ¡¡No quería seguir dando lastima!! ¡¡No quería seguir siendo la misma niñita enamorada de años atrás que lo único que hacía era besar el suelo que el pisaba!!

-eso fue algo del pasado…un simple enamoramiento de niña inmadura…

-yo no diría eso…-ella lo miró con desconcierto-…es más…creo que te has rendido antes de tiempo…

Ella negó mientras sonreía-…no Kakashi-sensei…me rendí en el momento preciso…además…para Sasuke siempre seré…una molestia…

-en eso te equivocas…-Sakura se descolocó ante esa respuesta-…_tú_ eres muy _importante_ para él…_más_ de lo que _crees_…-enfatizó aquellas palabras

Nuevamente el vals comenzó a volverse lento para tornarse más rápido. Ambos dieron unos últimos giros para luego finalizar con el decline lento de la música. Hicieron una leve reverencia de cortesía sin prestar mayor atención a los aplausos que resonaban a su alrededor.

-_habla_ con Sasuke…

Murmuró a penas audible cuando estuvo a su lado para dirigirse hasta su mesa, en donde lo esperaban algunos de sus acompañantes. Su mirada jade recorrió el lugar buscando los orbes negros que había vislumbrado hace minutos antes pero sin conseguirlo. Hinata notó su decepción y se acercó a ella lentamente.

-Sasuke-kun s-se fue…a-a algunos…de los balcones…-susurró captando su atención-…Naruto-kun…e-esta c-con…el…se veía…mu-y moles-sto…

"_**¿Qué harás Sakura…?"**_

La kunoichi negó levemente-…_no tengo ni la más puta idea…_

* * *

Hello mis lectoras!

Les extrañará que este actualizando un miércoles…deben decir ¿Por qué Ninfa está actualizando un miércoles? XD que redundante XS

Pues digamos que mi pobre persona estará todo el fin de semana hasta el próximo jueves estudiando para una interrogación de tres cuestionarios de 33 paginas cada uno cuyo porcentaje equivale el 15% de la nota final T.T y necesito que me vaya bien para poder eximirme del ramo :P

Así que estaré actualizando hasta el viernes si es posible para reponer los días que estaré sin hacerlo…XS

Bien… ¿Qué les ha parecido el capi?

Espero les haya gustado…:P pues chicas ya se acerca lo tan esperado, el beso!!…cada vez está mas cerca

Falta poquito! Muy poquito! Jajaja

Por ultimo quiero agradecerles sus tan maravillosos comentarios, de verdad me han animado bastante…:) sobretodo en este ultimo time que ha sido un tanto difícil emocionalmente hablando…escribir me anima de una manera impresionante y sus comentarios me llenan aún más

Ya chicas…

Me iré…les deseo unas lindas noches

Y esperen la actualización pronto :) les aseguro que no se decepcionaran ^^

Besos! Abrazos!

Se despide atentamente

__NinfaOscura__


	30. Más que una simple molestia

**Tres hombres y una Kunoichi**

De antemano está decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y que esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro :) solo por mera entretención.

Aclaraciones:

-blablablablaà los personajes hablan

"_**blablabla"**__**à**__**Inner de Sakura**_

_Pensamientos_

_-----flash back----_

_--------------- cambio de escena_

Este capitulo está inspirado en la canción Aquí de la película "Encantada" de Disney y debo admitir que también me inspiré en la escena :P

Si más que decir….espero les guste mi historia :D

* * *

_**Capítulo XXX: **_**Más que una simple molestia**

El viento sopló otorgándole un golpe frío en el rostro. Apoyó su peso en la baranda que se encontraba delimitando el balcón, para luego tomar de un sorbo lo que le quedaba de vino…no es que fuese adicto al alcohol, pero en esos instantes lo necesitaba. Su mano comenzó a juguetear con el fino cristal moviéndolo distraídamente hasta aburrirse. Dejó que cayera desde lo alto escuchando como se quebraba en el instante que chocaba con el suelo.

-el que rompe paga teme…

Sasuke lo miró por el rabillo del ojo para luego dar un suspiro de irritación-… Usuratokanchi…

Naruto se acercó hasta él aprovechando que su rostro no mostraba tanta rabia como segundos antes. Se colocó a su lado mirando hacia el frente, sintiendo como la fría brisa de la noche comenzaba a mecer sus cabellos relajándolo notoriamente. Le otorgó una disimulada mirada al vengador, quien parecía estar en su propio mundo…simplemente estaba ido como si nada le importase en lo absoluto.

-¿Qué sucede teme?

-¿Por qué habría de sucederme algo dobe?

Uzumaki rodó los ojos, le molestaba que siempre le respondiera con otra pregunta-…pues te noto muy extraño…pareciera que estás no sé… preocupado…

El ojinegro se mantuvo callado. ¿Preocupado? Preocupado era poco para describir como estaba…¡¡estaba desesperado!! Intentando idear alguna manera en que pudiese por fin darle la batalla a su maldito orgullo y pudiese salir de esa tortura que era ver tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos a la ojijade-ahora por fin, luego de tantos años que aquella frase le parecía absurda y cursi lograba comprender su significado y peso-de verdad le era frustrante.

El rubio notó como su ceño se fruncía levemente, casi de manera imperceptible…había dado en el blanco y sabía perfectamente a que se debía dicha preocupación. Soltó un suspiro cansado… ¿y le decían torpe a él? ¡¡Pues deberían ver en estos precisos momentos al gran Nada me importa Uchiha!! A pesar de ser uno de los jounnin más codiciados por las chicas de la aldea, se mantenía de brazos cruzados dejando escapar a la única que sería capaz de soportarlo…porque estaba seguro de una cosa, cualquiera que no fuese la ojijade se volvería completamente loca estando un solo día junto al Señor Cubo De Hielo.

-de verdad teme eres un idiota…-sintió el puño del Uchiha cayendo precisamente sobre su cabeza-… ¡itte! ¡¡¿Por qué me golpeas si te estoy diciendo la verdad?!!

-si vienes a decir babosadas mejor te vas…-masculló aguantando la cólera

-¡oh vamos teme ambos sabemos que todo esto te lo pudiste haber evitado hace mucho tiempo!

-no se de que hablas…

Naruto dejó escapar un gruñido ante su tono escueto e indiferente-…¡¡¿ves?!! ¡Por esas cosas Sakura-chan no está contigo! ¡Porque nunca haces nada! ¡Siempre te quedas de brazos cruzados esperando a que todo se te de en bandeja!-Sasuke le otorgó una mirada glacial que le heló la sangre

-jamás…vuelvas…a decir eso Naruto…-su tono era peligroso y aterrador-…porque te juro que la próxima vez no me contendré para matarte…

-créeme que no lo dudo…-balbuceó mientras tragaba con dificultad-…pero…aún así me arriesgaré…porque creo que ya es hora que hagas algo…

Una brisa sopló fuertemente. El Uchiha alzó la mirada al cielo mientras entrecerraba los ojos…sabía que el dobe tarde o temprano le terminaría dando un sermón, peores a los de Kakashi.

* * *

Miraba de vez en cuando el sitio en donde minutos antes se encontraba la imagen del ojinegro. Intentaba mantenerse serena, intentaba disfrutar la velada, incluso intentaba sonreír a pesar de su infinita desesperación y angustia.

Pero no podía…primero porque las palabras de Kakashi no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza, segundo porque no podía evitar pensar ¿Quién sería la chica que estaba acompañándolo minutos atrás? y tercero…la idea de que iba a besarla….porque por más que esa idea le resultaba descabellada, no podía evitarlo…¡¡no podía estar tan equivocada!! Uno no se acerca de esa manera a otra persona solo porque si…eso lo sabía por experiencia.

Miró a la ojiperla que observaba los alrededores buscando la imagen de su pareja. Ahora que lo pensaba, Naruto estaba demorando demasiado…Hinata le había dicho que había ido en busca del moreno… ¿le habría ocurrido algo? Ante ese pensamiento se inquietó…después de todo, la chica le había dicho que el vengador no se había marchado de buen humor y tenía que admitir…el Uzumaki no era alguien a quien pudiesen tenerle mucha paciencia.

-¿Nee Hinata-chan en donde está Naruto?-preguntó la castaña mirándola con curiosidad

La pelinegra negó-…n-no…no lo sé…

-¿pero al menos te dijo en donde estaría?

-d-dijo que…I-iría a hablar…con Sasuke…

Ino le entregó una disimulada mirada a la medic-nin, la cual se mantenía con la vista pegada en un punto indefino de la mesa. Carraspeó mientras se levantaba y se acercaba hasta su amiga, para tomarla del brazo y prácticamente arrastrarla lejos excusándose de que no se sentía bien y que necesitaba que la chica la revisase. Sai se apresuró a levantarse pero la ojiceleste lo detuvo; lo convenció de que permaneciera tranquilo y que pronto regresarían a lo que el terminó de acceder no muy convencido.

Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente la pelirosa se animó a preguntar.

-¿Qué sucede Ino? ¿Tienes alguna molestia? ¿Sangrado?

La rubia se apresuró a negar-…no es nada de eso, estoy bien así que no te preocupes…

"_**¡¡No nos asustes así cerda ¿Qué no ves que me preocupo por ti y el bebé?!!"**_

-necesitaba hablar contigo…

-¿y tenías que utilizar a tu bebé para eso?-la vio ruborizar- ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer! ¡No te imaginas el susto que me diste!

-ya, ya de acuerdo ahora escúchame…es algo importante…

Sakura entrecerró sus ojos al notar su tono ansioso-… ¿de que se trata?

-de Sasuke…

El corazón se le detuvo abruptamente mientras sus mejillas comenzaron a arder…bajó la mirada incómoda mientras maldecía su suerte ¿Por qué a todos les había dado por hablar de Uchiha justo aquella noche?

* * *

El rubio mantuvo su mirada pegada en el perfil del vengador el cual estaba expectante a lo que pudiese decir. Finalmente lo escuchó suspirar para luego dejarse caer pesadamente sobre la baranda centrando una aburrida mirada en el horizonte oscuro, dejando que el viento meciera sus rubios cabellos.

-¿hasta cuando vas a seguir dudando teme?-Sasuke ladeó el rostro-…si sabes que Sakura-chan aún te quiere… ¿Por qué lo sabes verdad?-lo escuchó gruñir-…lo tomaré como un sí…

-dobe…-masculló para tratar de interrumpirlo, en verdad no deseaba que lo sermoneasen, no estaba de ánimo

-escúchame teme…tú eres mi amigo y por eso deseo que por fin consigas la felicidad…se que has sufrido mucho y por eso te entiendo, ambos hemos pasado por lo mismo…-le otorgó una leve sonrisa cómplice-…además eres mi mejor rival…-Sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa-…en realidad te considero como un hermano con el cual siempre estoy midiendo capacidades y a quien constantemente deseo superar…

-_yo siento lo mismo dobe…_-pensó divertido

-pero…-el tono animoso del kitsune se _tornó_ más serio-…Sakura-chan también es alguien importante en mi vida…muy importante diría yo…-sus ojos se llenaron de calidez y brillo al recordar aquellos momentos que pasó junto a la pelirosa, aquel tiempo en que su amistad se había consolidado a tal manera de que sin tener que utilizar palabras entendían lo que el otro quería decir-…fue mi primer amor teme…-ambos rieron al recordar esa temporada, realmente ninguno entendía como había logrado salir vivo luego de aquellas palizas que recibía por sus vanos intentos de captar la atención de la ojijade-…luego cuando tu te marchaste y nos abandonaste…-Sasuke sintió que eso había sido una daga que se atravesaba en su pecho, con solo pensar en el daño que les había causado se sentía como el ser más miserable que había pisado la tierra-…nosotros reforzamos más nuestra amistad, es por eso que ahora somos más unidos que antes…

-lo sé…

Naruto asintió-…claro que lo sabes…no eres tonto…-dijo con un tono burlón que no pasó desapercibido por el Uchiha

-¿Por qué lo dices así?-masculló irritado

-jejeje…no por nada en especial…-dijo mientras esbozaba un sonrisa zorruna-…es solo que aún no puedo creer que estuviese celoso de mí…-a penas terminó de decirlo soltó una explosiva carcajada que irritó de sobremanera al vengador

Sasuke sintió que su orgullo estaba siendo pateado en el suelo, debía suponerlo…tarde o temprano el idiota del dobe iba a restregarle eso en la cara. Golpeó nuevamente la dura cabeza del rubio el cual ni siquiera se quejó, nada podría quitarle el gusto de hacer sentir inseguro al perfecto Uchiha… ¡era realmente un privilegio!

Continuó riendo fastidiando aún más al moreno, quien realmente estaba usando toda su fuerza de voluntad y lo poco que le quedaba de paciencia para no asesinarlo. Su risa se fue apagando de a poco dejando escuchar la música proveniente al interior del salón, al menos eso le indicaba que ya estaba por terminar su tortura.

-¿terminaste?-preguntó una vez que el rubio comenzaba a respirar hondamente para intentar calmarse secando alguna que otra lágrima que había escapado en por la potente risa

-espera, espera…-se mantuvo en silencio por breves instantes para ver si nuevamente tenía una recaída pero nada pasó-…sí, terminé…

-usuratokanchi…

-¡oh vamos! ¡Al menos admite que es gracioso…!-Uchiha lo fulminó con la mirada-…ya, ya de acuerdo no te enojes…ahora bien volviendo a lo que te decía…a pesar de que tu seas mi mejor amigo y que te considero como un hermano no puedo seguir permitiendo que sigas de brazos cruzados y haciendo sufrir a Sakura-chan…

Sasuke lo meditó unos instantes para luego soltar un bufido mientras se pasaba una mano por los cabellos-…lo sé Naruto…

-¿entonces si lo sabes por que no haces nada?

-porque no puedo…-masculló

-¿esa es tu respuesta para todo verdad teme?

-hmp…

Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que finalmente el rubio gruñó. Se estiró perezosamente para luego dejar caer su puño sobre la cabeza del Uchiha el cual lo miró furibundo.

-eso es por idiota…-sentenció mientras emprendía camino hasta el salón-…ah pero te diré una cosa teme…

-¿Qué quieres ahora dobe?

-te daré una ultima oportunidad para aclarar las cosas con Sakura-chan…y si no lo haces te patearé el trasero como jamás en la vida te lo han pateado ¿me entendiste?

El ojinegro sonrió divertido-…claro…

Uzumaki rodó los ojos al notar su tono arrogante-…ahora teme si me disculpas volveré con MI pareja…la he dejado mucho tiempo sola y no quiero que el idiota de Kiba vaya a acosarla…

-nadie te detiene dobe…

Caminó unos pasos para luego ladear el rostro-… ¿seguirás mi consejo verdad teme?

Sasuke se tardó unos minutos en responder-…lo intentaré dobe…

-no teme no lo intentes…hazlo…

No espero a que le contestase. Se marchó del lugar mientras decía algo como "ese teme ¿Qué haría sin mí?" Y "¡espero que ese idiota de Kiba no haya tocado ni un pelo de mi Hinata-chan!"

Una vez que se vio solo pudo soltar un suspiro de alivio; al menos no había sido tan malo como creía…a pesar de que podía haberse ahorrado aquel golpe, pero sabía que se lo merecía. Se restregó la cara con brusquedad mientras intentaba ordenar sus ideas.

_-Yamanaka y el dobe tienen razón…no puedo seguir así…_

Sus ojos se llenaron de decisión….iba a hablar con la pelirosa ahora y terminaría con todo el teatro de una vez por todas. Volteó dispuesto a ir en su búsqueda…el viento sopló en esos instantes jugando con sus cabellos y con los de la chica que se encontraba enfrente, la cual lo miraba con timidez. Sasuke tragó con fuerza intentando calmar los fuertes latidos de su corazón a medida que ella se acercaba. Se detuvo a un par de metros de distancia mientras le otorgaba una leve sonrisa.

-Naru-baka me dijo que estabas aquí…

* * *

Ino se cruzó de brazos esperando a que la ojijade levantase la cara y se dignase a mirarla. La escuchó suspirar mientras que acomodaba torpemente un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

-¿de que se trata cerda…?

"_**deberías haberle dicho que no te interesaba…"**_

_-me estaría mintiendo…_

"_**tu siemp**__**re te estas mintiendo, así que no se en que tanto te afectaría…"**_

-quiero preguntarse solo una cosa…

-tu dirás…-dijo con un tono lleno de hastío

-no te hagas como la que no te interesa… ¡porque a mi no me engañas frentezota!

-solo di lo que tengas que decir y terminemos con esto ¿quieres Ino?

La rubia bufó-…quiero que me contestes…-hizo una leve pausa captando la atención de la medic-nin-… ¿Qué sientes por Sasuke?

"_**¡¡esa es la pregunta del día shannaro!!"**_

Sakura se mordió el labio-… ¿para que lo quieres saber?…

-eso es asunto mío…

-pues si es así…mi respuesta es… eso es asunto mío…-masculló volteando dispuesta a irse

-¿y vuelves a huir verdad?-la ojijade se detuvo-…simplemente huyes y pretendes que todo está bien porque tienes miedo a volver a sentirte menospreciada ¿verdad?

La kunoichi la encaró-…no empieces con tus comentarios de psicóloga ¿quieres cerda? Porque en verdad no te vienen…

-por supuesto frentona…es claro que quieras que me calle…después de todo la verdad duele…

"_**auch…eso dolió ¿no lo crees Sakura?…"**_

-agradece que estas embarazada porque te juro que de no ser así te hubiese golpeado tan fuerte que tu imagen estaría marcada en esta pared...

Ino no se inmutó, en cambio colocó una de sus mejores sonrisas de autosuficiencia a lo más estilo Sasuke-… ¿sí? ¿Tú y cuantos más frentecita?

Haruno la ignoró, no estaba de humor para lidiar con estupideces. Vislumbró a lo lejos la imagen de su ex sensei hablando con la pelinegra, la cual se sonrojaba de vez en cuando…no podía utilizarlo como excusa para salir de allí. Luego observó hacia su mesa, en donde el grupo conversaba animosamente de un tema trivial, hasta Neji Hyuga soltaba una que otra carcajada… ¡y eso era extraño! Una de dos… o estaba algo tomado o la conversión era de por si sumamente graciosa.

La rubia tomó su brazo apretándole levemente para captar su atención. La pelirosa la miró mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-lo siento Ino…es solo que…tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza…estoy muy confusa…

-tranquila…-la rubia sonrió-…solo contesta lo que te pregunte…quizás así puedas aclarar un poco tu mente…

"_**piénsalo bien**__** Sakura…de verdad te aconsejo que lo pienses bien"**_

-es que en realidad no lo sé…-musitó por lo bajo

La música de un nuevo vals se hizo escuchar. Ambas observaron la pista entreteniéndose con las parejas que se encontraban bailando, entre ellas Kakashi y Shizune. Sakura sintió un leve calorcito en el pecho al ver esa escena, ambos se veía tan bien juntos…¡¡hacían una pareja perfecta!! En verdad se alegraba al ver que su ex sensei había conseguido a una mujer como la ojinegra, era una chica centrada, inteligente, educada, hábil además muy hermosa…¡¡la mujer perfecta para enderezar a un pervertido obseso de los icha-icha!!

-¿por que temes tanto admitir lo que es evidente?-preguntó de pronto la ojiceleste al notar la distracción de su amiga

-porque no deseo volver a sufrir…

"_**¡muy bien hemos avanzado un pasote!"**_

-¿y por que crees que volverás a sufrir?

Sakura rió con amargura-…por favor Ino, ¿no es evidente? ¿Quién soy para Sasuke Uchiha? ¡Solo una molestia!

-pues…-la rubia posó un dedo sobre su mentón-…yo no diría eso con tanta seguridad…

-¿a que te refiere?

"_**¡¡shannaro!! ¿Que todos están a favor de esperanzarnos falsamente?"**_

Ino sonrió de manera sincera y amplia-…algo me dice que eres _más que una simple molestia_ para Sasuke…

La medic-nin se desconcertó ante esas palabras. ¿Qué era más que una simple molestia para él? Eso era imposible, desde que regresó a Konoha, desde que estaban viviendo juntos, o mejor dicho desde siempre le había dejado en claro que ella solo lo incomodaba con su presencia, lo molestaba con su actitud de fangirl-cosa que ahora ultimo comprendía perfectamente, a cualquiera le molestaría el acoso constante- y lo hastiaba con su poca habilidad respecto a los jutsus….más de alguna vez le recalcó la frase "ten en cuenta que no siempre estaremos la próxima vez que ocurra…si no puedes lidiar con esto no molestes…"

-te equivocas Ino…

La chica se encogió de hombros-…piensa lo que quieras…pero yo si fuera tú saldría de dudas inmediatamente…sobretodo ahora que tienes la oportunidad de hacerlo…

Sakura agachó la cabeza-…me da miedo…

-¡oh vamos frentezota! ¡¡Ya no eres la chica de hace tres años atrás!! ¡¡Te has enfrentado a cosas peores ¿recuerdas?!!-la vio asentir-…entonces ¿a que le podrías temer ahora?

-Ino yo no…no deseo que me vuelva a humillar…

"_**ya hemos sufrido demasiadas humillaciones…no se si seamos capaces de soportar una más…"**_

La rubia la miró con atención para luego sonreír de manera conciliadora-…no lo hará Sakura…te lo aseguro…

Se mantuvieron en silencio escuchando los aplausos que sonaban estridentemente en todo el lugar. La pelirosa apretó los puños con fuerza antes de lanzarse al cuello de su amiga de manera agradecida, siendo correspondida dulcemente.

-tienes razón cerda…tengo que terminar con esto de una vez…

"_**ajá**__**...pero cuando estemos llorando a mares tu tendrás la culpa…"**_

Yamanaka rió-…ya, ya frentecita…ahora no sigas perdiendo el tiempo aquí conmigo y ve a hablar con el idiota de Uchiha…quizás ahora si puedas conseguir algo…-dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo

Sakura se limpió disimuladamente las lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos mientras asentía-…cerda no baka…-ambas comenzaron a reír-…gracias Ino…de verdad, no se que haría sin ti…

La chica sonrió con superioridad dándose aires de grandeza-…obviamente no podrías vivir…

-no te des tanta importancia puerquita…

"_**porque sin nosotras tampoco podrías vivir…"**_

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo…entonces ¿Qué esperas…? Ve y termina con esto de una vez…

Sakura le otorgó una última sonrisa mientras se encaminaba hacia los balcones ante la divertida mirada de la kunoichi rubia. Sintió los cálidos brazos de su novio alrededor de su cintura, posando sus manos sobre su vientre y acariciándolo con ternura.

-si tenías que hablar con ella, no tenías que utilizar a nuestro bebé…me preocupé mucho hermosa…

La chica suspiró-…lo siento amor…es que no se me ocurrió otra cosa…

Sai sonrió mientras besaba su mejilla-…de acuerdo…pero no lo vuelvas a hacer…-ella asintió-… ¿quieres bailar?

-¡¡me encantaría!!

* * *

Se asomó por todos los balcones del área, maldiciendo su maldita intuición que últimamente estaba fallando de sobremanera. Se detuvo en uno de los pilares mientas intentaba calmar a su acelerado corazón, al ver que cada vez quedaban menos lugares por buscar…lo que significaba que ya estaba cerca de localizarlo. Tomó una de las copas que descansaban en las mesas y se bebió el contenido con rapidez...necesitaba algo que la ayudase a mantener la calma y eso era lo único que tenía a mano.

Miró distraídamente la pista de baile y sonrió al notar que su grupo se divertía… admitía que sentía algo de envidia.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sakura-chan?

La aludida ladeó el rostro encontrándose con un sonriente kitsune-…pues yo…

"_**dile que Hinata-chan esta sola"**_

-noté que dejaste a Hinata-chan...

-si, es que estaba hablando con el teme…-gruñó

-¿todo bien?

Uzumaki rodó los ojos-…no se…con el nunca se sabe…

-ya veo…-carraspeó nerviosa-… ¿y donde está?

Naruto sonrió de manera imperceptible-…en el último balcón…

La medic-nin asintió-…ya… ¿y está solo?

-bueno cuando lo dejé sí…no creo que ahora esté acompañado…

"_**muy bien ahora sabes en donde está… ¿Qué harás genio?"**_

_-pues…iré a hablar con él…_

Uzumaki notó la impaciencia de su amiga, por lo que suspiró-… _¿Cuál de los dos más cabeza hueca? _Bien Sakura-chan, me encantaría quedarme a conversar pero mi pareja me espera…

La kunoichi sonrió con malicia-…a ver si esta noche te animas a besarla Naru-baka

El rubio se sonrojó más no dijo nada. Colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica para luego marcharse del lugar.

Cuando se vio sola, tomó otra copa y se la bebió de igual forma que la primera…al seco. Carraspeó al sentir el ligero ardor hasta que finalmente sus pies comenzaron a encaminarse por si solos hasta el último balcón.

Podía sentir la brisa fría colándose hasta los huesos cuando solo estaba a unos cuantos pasos de su destino. Salió por los amplios ventanales sintiendo como su vestido se batía con lentitud ante el compás del viento al igual que su cabello. Vislumbró su figura imponente a unos cuantos metros de distancia; estaba de espaldas, meditabundo…hasta que algo lo hizo voltear con seguridad, haciendo que sus miradas se encontrasen justo en el instante en que el viento comenzaba a soplar nuevamente jugando con el cabello de ambos. Tenía miedo de que su corazón fuese a salirse en cualquier instante, puesto que sus latidos eran tan fuertes y rápidos que podía sentirlos através de su pecho. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente ante la atenta mirada oscura hasta que estuvo a solo un par de metros de distancia otorgándole una sonrisa para disimular su nerviosismo.

-Naru-baka me dijo que estabas aquí…-Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio-…yo…estaba preocupada…te demoraste mucho en volver…

-necesitaba pensar…

-ya…-carraspeó mientras se acercaba hasta el balcón apoyando su peso sobre él-…pensé que estabas con tu novia…-soltó de pronto con un tono vacía. El Uchiha entrecerró sus ojos-…te vi conversando con alguien cuando estaba con Kakashi-sensei en la pista…deduje que era ella…-dudó un poco-… ¿lo era…?

El vengador apoyó su espalda en la baranda mientras su mirada se alzaba al nublado cielo-… ¿Por qué lo quieres saber?

"_**porque está locamente enamorada de ti…"**_

_-_solo por curiosidad…-musitó distraídamente

El silencio embargó el lugar de manera incómoda. Ambos tenían muchas cosas que decir, muchas cosas que expresar pero ninguno tenía el valor para dar el primer paso. Nuevamente la brisa sopló provocándole un leve escalofrío a la medic-nin la cual se abrazó a sí misma y comenzó a frotar sus brazos para darse un poco de calor, captando la atención del Uchiha…estuvo a punto de sacarse la chaqueta y entregársela, pero nuevamente su orgullo lo impedía. Chasqueó la lengua con impotencia mientras se enderezaba.

-es mejor que entremos…-comenzó a caminar hasta la entrada del ventanal

-Sasuke…-llamó levemente la pelirosa sin mirarle haciendo que se detuviese a mitad de camino-…hoy…cuando me preguntaste…lo que sentía por ti…yo…

Enmudeció de pronto…era como si las palabras no quisiesen salir d su garganta por miedo a la posible respuesta. Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando contener las lágrimas que no entendía porque deseaban escapar de sus ojos…tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo de lo que pudiese responderle.

Sasuke se mantuvo en el mismo lugar por varios minutos, expectante a lo que ella pudiese decirle, pero el tiempo pasaba y solo silencio se situaba entre los dos. Ladeó el rostro para mirarla, notando los leves temblores de su cuerpo…sabía que no era el frío, porque la conocía…tenía miedo, miedo de lo que él pudiese decirle y no la culpaba, al fin de cuentas…hasta el tenía miedo de cometer la misma estupidez de siempre, provocando que se alejase más y más de su lado.

La melodía tenue de un vals llegando a su fin comenzó a sonar con tanta claridad que incluso les pareció extraña…estaban en la parte más alejada del salón, por lo que la música a penas si era imperceptible. El ojinegro la miró para luego encaminarse hasta donde estaba; no supo cuando, ni como, ni siquiera porque su cuerpo había comenzado a actuar por cuenta propia…solo sabía que estaba a su lado, tendiéndole la mano mientras hacía una leve reverencia con una sonrisa arrogante ante la perturbada mirada jade.

-¿Sasuke…que…?

-solo…-murmuró lentamente-…no hagas preguntas…

Su tono era tan ronco y calmado que la lleno de un calor inexplicable. Aceptó su mano titubeante al principio, para luego encaminarse hasta el medio del pasillo, escuchando atentamente la melodía del vals, sin apartar sus miradas…perdiéndose en la profundidad de sus ojos y dejando que sus mentes se olvidasen del exterior…en esos momentos solo estaban ellos dos…

_Aquí_

Sasuke tomó delicadamente la cintura atrayéndola más hacia sí; en esos precisos instantes sintió como si una corriente eléctrica hubiese pasado por toda su espina haciéndola sonrojar más de lo que estaba. Tomó su mano con una delicadeza desconocida, siendo correspondido de igual manera, mientras que la otra delicada mano de la kunoichi se posaba sobre su hombro. Esperaron breves segundos antes de que otro melódico vals se escuchara, provocando que sus pies comenzaran a deslizarse solos…dejándose llevar con lentitud, sin perder ningún detalle del otro…solo su cuerpo actuaba y sus mentes se mantenían en blanco, debido al aturdimiento que les provocaba el estar cerca del otro…

_Conmigo estas y el mundo se esfumó_

_la música al sonar nos envolvió._

_Aquí, muy juntos, si contigo voy_

_Aquí tan vivo estoy_

La kunoichi se estremeció levemente al sentir más la cercanía del ojinegro, el cual con lentitud acercó su rostro hasta posarlo al lado del suyo. A esa distancia, podía sentir claramente el aroma de sus largos cabellos rosas…era divertido de cierta manera, como todo se compenetraba con ella…aquel aroma era idéntico al de las flores de cerezo, aquel aroma le hacía completo honor a su nombre. Por su parte la kunoichi tragó con dificultad debido al nerviosismo de su cercanía…sus piernas amenazaban con flaquear en cualquier instante, por lo que se aferró fuertemente al cuerpo de su compañero, el cual le correspondió de igual manera deteniéndose lentamente.

_La vida va, los sueños morirán_

_al mío digo adiós y sin saber_

_que aquí tu estabas, mi sueño te encontró_

_y hoy por siempre ya se_

_que solo quiero tenerte aquí_

Se alejaron levemente para retomar el compás de la música, dejando que sus miradas se volviesen a encontrar y compenetrar con mayor fuerza. Se deslizaron con gracia, como si aquello fuese algo tan rutinario y común para ambos…

Comenzaron a girar sin perder el ritmo, sin dejar de mirarse, sin dejar de estudiar cada expresión, cada detalle del rostro del otro…querían hablar, pero era como si tuviesen miedo de hacerlo…miedo de romper aquel momento que para ambos, era algo que temían no volviese a repetirse…estar juntos, sin interrupciones, sin nadie que los molestase, sin peleas ni malos entendidos…solo los dos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro…

Sasuke tomó su mano para alejarla un poco y hacerla girar, colocándose detrás de ella acercando su rostro hasta su oído, estremeciéndola al sentir su aliento a tan poca distancia, rozando su lóbulo. Cerró los ojos con lentitud, tratando d calmar su alborotado corazón, el cual temía que en cualquier minuto fuese a salirse de su pecho. Se mantuvieron así, bailando unos segundos más…deslizando sus pis sobre la fría cerámica de aquel inmaculado piso…

Ella ladeó el rostro, logrando observar el perfil del ojinegro, quien a pesar de la poca distancia se mantenía ahí…dieron un par de vueltas más, airándose profundamente hasta que llegó el estribillo.

_Aquí… soñando con un feliz final_

_creer que esto, en verdad es real_

_y este sueño también nos separo_

_tu allá…y yo… aquí…_

Tomó nuevamente una de sus manos para hacerla girar quedando frente a frente otra vez…ella sonrió con timidez mientras que él la contemplaba con cierta fascinación en la mirada. Se veía tan hermosa… ¿Cómo es que no lo había notado antes? La hizo girar un par de veces para luego volver a atraerla a su pecho. Ella soltó un suspiro mientras con lentitud se aferraba fuertemente a él, apoyando su rostro sobre su pecho conteniendo sus deseos de llorar. Odiaba sentir lo que estaba sintiendo…lo amaba, todavía lo amaba…pero tenía miedo…miedo de que pudiese dañarla otra vez… y era por eso que estaba con Yusei, porque el le trasmitía aquel sentimiento de seguridad que con Uchiha jamás podría sentir…porque jamás sería lo suficientemente buena para él…por eso Sasuke estaba _allá_…lejos, inalcanzable…y ella, _aquí_…lamentando su debilidad y su estupidez, su torpeza y maldiciendo una y otra vez el amor que sentía hacia el vengador que lo único que hacía era lastimarla…

_(Música de vals)_

El vals se hizo más rápido, a lo que sus pies comenzaron a obedecer el ritmo de igual manera. Giraron un par de veces, provocando que el vestido rojo se ondeara con gracia. Sasuke tomó su cintura para alzarla levemente y cambiarla de lugar-igual como Kakashi había hecho-para tomar su mano y seguir deslizándose al compás de la música.

Sakura mantuvo sus jades pegados a los carbones del Uchiha, los cuales poseían un brillo especial, un brillo que había notado anteriormente pero nunca quiso darle mayor importancia. El ritmo comenzó a declinar lentamente, provocando que sus rostros se acercasen para quedar a solo escasos centímetros de distancia. Ninguno se atrevía a hacer ni decir nada, solo se detuvieron a pesar de que la música aún seguía presente.

-me confundes Sasuke…-balbuceó otorgándole una disimulada mirada a sus labios

-Sakura…-su tono ronco le provocó un escalofrío agradable tras la espalda-...yo…-enmudeció al sentir como sus labios rozaban los de ella…solo faltaba un pequeño impulso para que se unieran totalmente-…yo solo…

-¿Sakura…?-llamó una voz notoriamente irritada desde el umbral del ventanal provocando que ambos miraran hacia el lugar encontrándose con una mirada castaña

-¿Yu-Yusei…?

_Y como enfrentar la realidad_

_si hoy te pierdo aquí… ohh_

La pelirosa palideció de pronto. El castaño comenzó a caminar hasta donde se encontraba la pareja mientras que ambos se alejaban uno del otro, pesándoles de sobre manera. Sasuke le otorgó una última mirada antes de que la imagen del recién llegado le obstruyese la vista.

-te estaba buscando…-musitó con un falso tono de alegría, había presenciado casi toda la escena por lo que la ira le era casi incontrolable-…me dijeron que estabas aquí…

-¿Qué…?-la chica trató de ordenar sus idea-… ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que…volverías dentro de una semana más…

"_**¡¡LLEGO JUSTO CUANDO IBA A BESARNOS!! ¡¡IBA A BESARNOS SHANNARO!!"**_

-quise darte una sorpresa…-miró de soslayo al vengador quien se mantenía en silencio fulminándolo con la mirada-…gracias por acompañarla Uchiha…pero ahora quisiera que nos dejases solo, si no te molesta claro…

No quiso protestar, no porque le temiese a aquel idiota ¡al contrario! Solo que no quería causarle un mal rato a la ojijade, la cual ya se veía muy perturbada. Sonrió con arrogancia antes de voltear para marcharse.

_Aquí… soñando con un feliz final_

_creer que esto, en verdad es real_

_soñar que el sueño en los dos esta_

-los veré en la casa Sakura…

-¿Qué…? ¿Ya te vas?

Sasuke asintió mientras ladeaba el rostro para mirarla-…_ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí…_-dijo antes de retomar el camino

Esas palabras la hicieron estremecer…lo vio alejarse con lentitud hasta perderse entre los cortinajes del ventanal. Sus ojos jades se apagaron de pronto sintiéndolos escocer….Yusei lo notó. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza…algo le decía que el maldito de Uchiha había ganado terreno en sus días de ausencia.

-¿Sakura…?-llamó captando su atención.

-Yusei yo…-tragó con dificultad-…creo que tenemos que hablar…

El viento sopló con fuerza meciendo sus largos cabellos…era un impulso para que pudiese terminar lo que jamás debió haber empezado.

* * *

Caminó con la mirada pegada en el suelo…había estado tan cerca de…negó fuertemente mientras intentaba controlar sus deseos homicidas…si aquel idiota de Hitsuna no hubiese llegado él por fin podría haber vencido su maldito orgullo y ahora ambos estarían…

_Yo aquí…yo aquí…_

_Y tu…allá…_

Su mirada se ocultó tras su flequillo mientras salía del lugar pasando desapercibido por todos los invitados…ahora lo ultimo que quería, era mantenerse en ese lugar…porque el estaba _aquí_, solo…sin su compañía, sin su presencia, sin su aroma…y ella estaba _allá_…con aquel idiota buscando su felicidad…

_-yo aquí…y tu allá…Sakura…_

* * *

Asesinato? Tomatazos? Pensaron que el beso era hoy? Me llevaran a la horca? Jejeje okey okey lo admito…pude haber puesto el beso pero en realidad si lo ponía, el capitulo en el que he estado pensando perdería su emoción…jijiji :P

Chicas!! Son un verdadero encanto!! Sus buenos deseos de verdad me llegaron, por lo que les prometo que en los momentos en que pueda descansar antes de mi interrogación intentaré actualizar…:)

Bien, en los próximos capítulos comenzaran a aclararse muchas cosas, como por ejemplo, que le dijo Sakura a Yusei? Que pasó entre Hinata y Naruto? Quien es "el"? que pasará entre Sasuke y Sakura?

Esas y muchas preguntas se irán disipando :P

Les dejo un besote enorme a cada una! Y mil gracias por sus comentarios! De verdad me alegran toda mi semana :D

Bueno…me despido!

Un besote gigante a cada una!

Se despide atentamente…

__NinfaOscura__


	31. El regalo perfecto

**Tres hombres y una Kunoichi**

De antemano está decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y que esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro :) solo por mera entretención.

Aclaraciones:

-blablablablaà los personajes hablan

"_**blablabla"**__**à**__**Inner de Sakura**_

_Pensamientos_

_-----flash back----_

_--------------- cambio de escena_

Si más que decir….espero les guste mi historia :D

* * *

_**Capítulo XXXI: **_**El regalo perfecto**

_24 de diciembre__ 7:30 hrs_

_Noche buena, Mansión Uchiha_

El sonido del despertador resonó fuertemente a su lado haciéndola gruñir con desesperación. Estiró la mano tanteando el borde de su mesa de noche para poder encontrar el bendito aparato que la torturaba con su chillido infernal pero sin éxito alguno. Se incorporó a regañadientes para mirar en dirección de aquel sonido. El despertador se encontraba detrás de su lámpara de noche dando fuertes tiritones al momento en que las campanillas sonaban…claro, ella lo había dejado allí para obligarse así a incorporarse y despertar.

Se estiró con pereza para luego coger el reloj y apagar la alarma observándolo con infinito odio…detestaba tener que levantarse a esa hora, pero tenía muchas cosas por hacer aquel día y por ende quería terminar antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, además aún debía recoger y pagar los regalos que había dejado encargados. Dio un bostezo cansado mientras se levantaba para caminar hasta su armario y sacar un atuendo simple…unos pantalones de cotele rosa y su fiel chaleco rojo de invierno. Una vez hecho caminó hasta el baño para darse una ducha rápida. Solo quince minutos fueron necesarios para estar completamente despierta y lista.

Caminó hasta la puerta del Uchiha y quitó el seguro a pesar de que sabía que el no se levantaría…no por la hora, sino porque la había estado evitando desde aquel día del baile…casi nunca pasaba en la casa y las pocas veces que se veían, la ignoraba y se marchaba dejándola con las palabras en la boca…y lo peor del caso es que estaba sola, ya que Naruto y Kakashi habían sido encomendados a una misión- pero les había hecho prometer que regresarían antes de las diez de aquella noche- por lo que ella ya había preparado gran parte de las cosas, incluso había comprado el árbol el cual había pedido fuesen a dejarlo esa mañana.

Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se dirigía hasta el espejo y se amarraba el cabello con una cola rápida. Ahora tenía muchas cosas que hacer, por lo que no iba a distraerse por culpa del idiota de Uchiha…a pesar de que aquello la estuviese matando.

"_**ahora lo mejor es que hagamos lo que tenemos que hacer…y cuando sea el momento hablaremos con el…"**_

Sakura asintió más que nada por inercia, no tenía tiempo ni ánimos de discutir ese tema con su inner. Salió del baño con rapidez para dirigirse hasta la cocina y comenzar con la limpieza.

No tardó más de una hora en limpiar toda la planta baja del lugar. Miró el reloj que descansaba en la cocina mientras se estiraba para destensar sus músculos. Marcaba las ocho y media en punto. Cogió el balde con agua que estaba utilizando para trapear y subió hasta la otra planta dirigiéndose principalmente al cuarto del ojinegro. Ya estas alturas debía estar despierto y quizás podría pedirle ayuda.

"_**sabes que no es p**__**or eso que quieres ir primero a su cuarto…"**_

La ignoró completamente para concentrase en tocar la puerta, pero a penas sus nudillos rozaron la madera esta se abrió mostrando la imponente imagen del Uchiha menor quien la miró con frialdad. La kunoichi se cohibió ligeramente ante aquello pero se compuso casi de inmediato; esbozó una ligera sonrisa mientras le enseñaba el balde a lo que el le dio el paso para que ingresase para luego disponerse a salir.

-Sasuke…-el aludido se detuvo a medio camino-…este…yo…

-…iré a entrenar…-masculló para finalmente marcharse de allí dejándola con las palabras en la boca…otra vez…

Se mantuvo mirando el lugar en donde minutos antes se encontraba el ojinegro para luego dejar escapar un bufido… ¿Qué mierda le había pasado? ¿Por qué la evitaba? ¿Por qué huída así? ¿Y por que justo ahora que ella había decidido volver a…? Se pasó la mano por los cabellos para luego gruñir…lo mejor era que dejara de torturarse con esas preguntas y comenzara a organizar todo para esa noche. Solo faltaba adornar y buscar los obsequios, ya que la cena ya la había adelantado bastante la noche anterior, por lo que solo tendría que darle los toques finales.

Comenzó a ordenar y limpiar las habitaciones de manera rápida puesto que no estaban tan sucias. Una vez terminado, se encaminó hasta unas grandes cajas que había dejado en la sala para comenzar a sacar su contenido y dispersarlo en la mesa y sillones. Le dio un vistazo a los alrededores intentando proyectar aquellos adornos en las murallas y umbrales, al igual que se debatía en donde podría ir el bendito árbol. Decidió situarlo en un extremo, al lado de la ventana para que así todos notaran lo hermoso que quedaría cuando terminase de armarlo y encendiera sus luces…pero por ahora comenzaría a revestir las paredes con las guirnaldas verdes y coronas rojas.

No se demoró demasiado, quizás una hora como máximo al fin y al cabo solo estarían en la cocina y en la sala, por lo que el resto de la mansión solo poseía uno que otro motivo navideño muy sutil.

Se limpió el sudor de la frente dejando escapar una exhalación de cansancio contemplando maravillada su trabajo. La sala se veía acogedora con aquellos tonos dorados y rojos. Sobre la mesa descansaba un pequeño mantel con bordados navideños y unas velas encima; en el televisor un trineo en donde un Santa Claus de mejillas sonrosadas sonreía feliz mientras dirigía a sus renos, siendo liderados por uno de nariz roja. En las repisas algunos ángeles de cristal y algunas piñas doradas; en la repisa más próxima a la chimenea se encontraban cuatro calcetines en los cuales se podrían apreciar un bordado con los nombres de sus respectivos dueños, aunque tampoco hubiese sido difícil reconocer cual era de cual, debido a los colores. El naranjo era de Naruto, el gris de Kakashi, el azul oscuro de Sasuke y el rosado de ella…fácil y predecible. Sonrió complacida para luego darle un vistazo a la cocina. El lugar estaba completamente limpio; algunas cosas que había preparado la noche anterior descansaban sobre una de las mesas, mientras que otras se encontraban en el refrigerador y encima del horno.

Observó la mesa en donde se encontraban las copas, cubiertos, servilletas y hasta el mantel que ocuparía al igual que un centro de color verde con algunas guindas y velones rojos. En las paredes algunas coronas y una que otra esfera de colores pero nunca saliendo del dorado, verde, rojo y plata.

Miró la hora, las nueve y cuarenta…aún faltaban veinte minutos antes de que llegase el árbol…al menos mientras podría armar el pesebre.

Se encaminó hasta la sala para tomar la caja que descansaba sobre uno de los sillones. La abrió con delicadeza maravillándose con las finas figuras de cristal. Miró el lugar con detenimiento intentando pensar en donde podría colocar dichas figuras para que luciesen su hermosura…

-quizás en la mesa del recibidor se vería bien…

Se apresuró a ir hasta el lugar para comenzar a armar el nacimiento. Colocó a los animales en diferentes puntos para luego situar a los tres reyes magos uno al lado del otro; los pastorcitos junto a los animales para finalmente colocar a la virgen y al carpintero en el centro contemplando un punto vacío. Sujetó con delicadeza la pequeña figura del bebé para contemplarla con ternura...la colocaría cuando diesen las doce, por ahora lo dejaría dentro de la pequeña pecera en donde colocaban las llaves.

-¿Qué te parece…?

"_**creo que has hecho un excelente trabajo..."**_

-es bueno saberlo… intenté que se pareciera a lo que hacía mamá… ¿recuerdas...?-su voz se quebró un poco-…cada vez que adornaba la casa para estas fechas le quedaba maravillosa…sobretodo el nacimiento…

"_**es verdad… ¿recu**__**erdas cuando daban las doce y nos hacía colocar al niño en el pesebre? ¿O cuando terminaban de armar el árbol nos alzaba en brazos para que colocáramos la estrella?"**_

-¡como olvidarlo! Decía que ese trabajo debía hacerlo la princesa de la casa…-rió ante aquel recuerdo de infancia, aquellos años habían sido hermosos hasta que…

"_**¿iremos a verla mañana?"**_

-¡por supuesto! ¿Cómo puedes si quiera dudarlo? Los años podrán pasar pero jamás dejaré de ir a visitarla…

El sonido del timbre resonó en sus oídos. Se dirigió a la puerta para recibir a los hombres que habían ido a entregar el árbol. Les dio indicaciones para que lo colocasen justo en donde había pensado minutos antes para luego despacharlos con una alegre sonrisa. Se apresuró a ir a colocar sus respectivos adornos, sonriendo como un infante ante la ilusión que aquello le generaba…

Primeramente lo envolvió con las luces de colores desde la punta hasta los bordes. Luego comenzó a colocar las manzanas de diferentes tamaños, los bastones rojos con blanco, las esferas de los mismos colores con los que adornó la casa, ángeles dorados y plateados y cuatro saquitos con las iniciales de cada uno: UN-HK-US-HS en ese orden. Cuando terminó se apresuró a colocarse el abrigo, aún debía ir a recoger los obsequios…

-¿obsequios…?

"_**recuerda que Kakashi-sensei y Naru-baka nos dijeron que habían dejado nuestros obsequios en sus alcobas…incluso los vimos ¿recuerdas?"**_

-¡tienes razón! Iré a buscarlos para ponerlos bajo el árbol…así no se verá tan vacío…

Subió a las habitaciones de ambos shinobis para buscar los paquetes que descansaban en las sillas. Los tomó con cuidado para dirigirse hasta el árbol y colocarlos de alguna manera en especial para que lucieran bien. Sonrió al ver los envoltorios, podía reconocer sin siquiera tener que ver la tarjeta cuales eran los suyos, puesto que tenía motivos muy femeninos. Una vez hecho, observó su trabajo complacida mientras se limpiaba las manos para quitarse los restos de tierra que provenía de las ramas del pino.

-ahora que hemos terminado, iremos por los otros regalos…

"_**¿A dónde vamos primero?"**_

-lo de Naruto… ¿te parece bien?

"_**¡¡perfecto shannaro!!"**_

* * *

La tierra se estremeció al momento en que su chidori impactó fuertemente con una pared de roca, haciendo que se derrumbara con lentitud cayendo a sus pies. Su respiración entrecortada se fue regulando a medida que llenaba sus pulmones con el frío aire de la mañana…podía sentir como el sudor recorría desde su sien llegando hasta su cuello para perderse completamente en la tela de su haori-el cual ocupaba siempre para entrenar.

Se dejó caer sobre un tronco caído mientras dirigía su mirada al nubloso cielo. El viento sopló jugueteando con sus cabellos provocándole un leve escalofrío por el frío del ambiente…lo mejor era que regresase a la mansión y se diera un baño si no quería enfermarse…pero no deseaba regresar, porque sabía que _ella _iba a estar allí…

No es que no quisiera verla, al contrario incluso estaba comenzando a desesperarse, le costaba demasiado evitarla y era por eso que un par de veces chocó con ella, solo para verla…pero aún así prefería no dirigirle la palabra e ignorarla por completo...¿por que? Por la simple razón de que no deseaba escucharle decir que había elegido al imbécil de Hitsuna, porque le aterraba la idea de verla totalmente fuera de su alcance…a pesar de que Kakashi y el dobe trataron de tranquilizarlo diciéndole que aquella noche luego del encuentro con Yusei, ella se había mantenido todo el resto de la velada junto a ellos sin rastro alguno del castaño…a pesar de eso para él no significaba mayormente nada, podrían haber discutido puesto que los encontró en una situación de por si comprometedora y es más, estaba seguro que esa había sido el motivo.

Maldijo internamente…habían estado a solo milímetros de distancia y ninguno de los dos se habían atrevido a romperla, le era simplemente frustrante… todo se había dado para que sucediera aquello pero parecía que el destino lo detestaba, no encontraba otra explicación…era eso o que en realidad tenía una mala suerte de aquellas que te hacen desear suicidarte…votó por lo segundo.

Se restregó la cara tratando de quitarse así un poco la frustración que crecía inconteniblemente en su pecho…no podía seguir llorando sobre la leche derramada, y tampoco podía seguir huyendo de ella…bueno, el no ocuparía la palabra huir precisamente, más bien lo que estaba haciendo era _evitarse_ un mal rato…

_-¿a quien quiero engañar? ¡Claramente estoy huyendo! ¡Y__o Sasuke Uchiha huyendo como un cobarde!_

Y eso no podía ser… ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Se trataba de un Uchiha por Kamy! ¡El único sobreviviente de un gran y distinguido Clan! ¡No podía estar huyendo como gato asustadizo! Además llegaría el momento en que los dos tendrían que hablar, de eso estaba claro…solo estaba retrasando las cosas y ahora que lo meditaba bien ¿de que le servía? Solo conseguía frustrarse y cuestionarse cada vez más puesto que no hacía otra cosa que eso…devanarse los sesos todo el día y toda la noche tratando de cranear alguna manera de poder evitar aquella embarazosa conversación.

Se levantó con hastío para luego sacudirse las ropas…no tenía otra opción que regresar y darse una ducha, corriendo el riesgo de encontrarse con la ojijade…además aquella noche era noche buena y por una ocurrencia de Kakashi-a quien maldijo una y otra vez-iban a celebrar para intercambiar regalos y buenos deseos…empalagoso para Uchiha mientras que para el resto una idea brillante por lo que tuvo que acatar…y ahora que lo pensaba le resultaba realmente divertido, en primer lugar la casa era de él por lo que claramente PODRÍA IMPONER SUS REGLAS… pero no, desde que llego la kunoichi a vivir con ellos la chica había implementado DEMOCRACIA-así era como ella lo llamaba mientras que ellos lo catalogaban como MATRIARCADO-¿Por qué? Por una cosa muy simple…solo se hacía lo que ELLA pensara que era lo mejor para la casa y para el grupo…aunque admitía que desde ese entonces el dinero les alcanzaba, siempre tenían la alacena llena, buena comida y lo mejor de todo ¡la casa limpia!

No es que fuese machista ni nada por el estilo, es más cuando el vivía solo su casa estaba impecable y la comida…mmm pues no se quejaba. Pero con la llegada del dobe todo se había ido por el desagüe y el poco tiempo con el que contaban ayudaba bastante para que el desastre fuese mayor, puesto que siempre estaban en alguna misión-aunque cabe destacar que eran realmente insignificantes pero sumamente tediosas-y por ende no tenían tiempo para nada…ni para limpiar, ni cocinar ni siquiera muchas veces para descansar…solo para dormir y darse una ducha con suerte.

Ahora era diferente…siempre que llegaban de alguna misión al entrar a la mansión se sentía un aroma agradable, de buena comida, un aroma acogedor…el mismo que sentía cuando llegaba de la academia y su madre lo recibía con su plato favorito y alguna que otra galleta-a pesar de que detestaba el dulce, solo por su madre era capaz de comer algo así-…Sakura le había devuelto la vida a la mansión Uchiha y eso era algo que nunca dejaría de agradecer…además esa era una de las razones por las cuales también deseaba que ella fuese con la que pudiese restaurar su Clan-porque sí, a pesar de que le costo muchas noches de sueño terminó aceptando lo evidente…Deseaba que Sakura Haruno fuese su mujer-estaba seguro que no habría nadie más que pudiese otorgarle aquel brillo lleno de vida a la mansión…estaba seguro que nadie más que Sakura lograría que un lugar que al principio era lúgubre a pesar de su elegancia, adquiriese un aire totalmente hogareño y acogedor…lograba hacer lo mismo que hacía su madre…convertir aquel sitio, aquella casa… en un _hogar_.

Y era por eso que no quería encontrarse con ella…porque todos esos pensamientos lo hacían esperanzarse y no deseaba terminar decepcionado. La amaba, ya era algo de lo cual estaba completamente convencido y de lo que ya no se avergonzaba…pero tenía claro que si ella ya no sentía lo mismo por él no comenzaría a lamentarse ni a llorar como un bebé-o como el dobe. Continuaría con su vida, con su camino y su propósito al lado de otra que fuese al menos lo suficiente digna-porque tenía claro, ninguna mujer podría superarla. Rió ante lo último…claro que ninguna podría superarla… ¿Quién podría tener esa fuerza bruta-bueno además de Tsunade? ¿Quién podría ser igual o peor de bipolar? ¿Quién podría llegar a ser tan molesta como ella? ¡¡NADIE!! ¡¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE!! ¡¡NINGUNA MUJER PODRÍA COMPARARSE CON ELLA!! ¡NI SIQUERA PODRÍA LLEGAR A PENSAR EN SUPERARLA!

-realmente no se como me pude fijar en alguien así…-se dijo en voz alta con un tono burlón

Porque a pesar de todo no podía ser tan ciego…la kunoichi estaba loca y nadie podría discutirle eso…más de alguna vez la había pillado hablando sola, pidiéndole opinión a alguien que no estaba o simplemente regañando a alguien que no existía. Pero sabía que era una loca inofensiva…bueno, si no estaba muy molesta claro.

Esbozó una juguetona sonrisa al recordar las veces que la había hecho enojar a propósito. Le encantaba ver como su rostro se tornaba ligeramente rojo-sobretodo las mejillas-y su nariz se arrugaba levemente al igual que su ceño…era simplemente encantadora, pero obviamente que no lo diría en voz alta.

La brisa sopló sacándolo de sus cavilaciones…no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo había estado allí, pero tampoco deseaba averiguarlo…además ahora que lo pensaba tenía un pequeño problema…el obsequio que le daría a la pelirosa. Ya tenía el de Kakashi y el del dobe-le había sido sencillo idear algo para dejarlos contentos y no lo molestasen por un tiempo considerable-pero aún no lograba encontrar algo para ella… ¡¿Por qué las mujeres tenían que ser tan difíciles?! Había sido tal su grado de desesperación al no poder encontrar algo que pudiese alegrarla que incluso le había pedido una opinión a los dos shinobis los cuales llegaron a la misma conclusión…ropa interior…

¿Y cual fue el resultado de aquella sugerencia? Un golpe en sus cabezotas por idiotas y pervertidos… ¡¿Cómo mierda le recomiendan regalarle ropa interior?! ¡¡Realmente esos dos habían leído tanto el icha-icha que sus mentes estaban podridas!! No había otra respuesta para semejante imbecilidad…

-mejor me apresuro para tratar de conseguir algo…

Se encaminó a la aldea no muy satisfecho…estaba cansado, fastidiado pero sobretodo hambriento…pero no podría regresar a la mansión hasta que no encontrase algo que fuese a lo menos _decente _y que pudiese gustarle de cierta manera a la medic-nin. Además sabía que aquel día todas las tiendas cerrarían temprano y realmente iba a lamentar si no conseguía algo rápido.

* * *

Dejó las bolsas bajo sus pies mientras se masajeaba las pantorrillas y glúteos intentando calmar el dolor que sentía por tanto tiempo en movimiento. Ignoró estoicamente las descaradas miradas de los que pasaban por aquel parque al igual que ignoró aquellas asesinas de las mujeres que pasaban con sus parejas.

-_menudos pervertidos y malditas brujas…_

"_**¡¡shannaro!! ¡¡Al próximo lo dejamos sin**__** b-…!!"**_

_-no seas __grosera…_

Regañó a pesar de que estuviese completamente de acuerdo...estaba segura de que al próximo imbécil que se le ocurriera mirarla o intentase acercársele para meterle conversación con un fin meramente…digámosle pervertido, lo castraría de la manera más dolorosa posible.

No pasaron ni tres segundos cuando tres pares de pies se colocaron en frente. Alzó la mirada encontrándose con tres chicos-de alrededor de dieciocho años-mirándola de manera lasciva y notoriamente tomados. Dejó escapar un gruñido mientras recogía sus bolsas para largarse de allí, pero uno de ellos le obstruyó el paso; comenzó a irritarse, pero a pesar de eso trató de mantenerse calma…sabía que ellos no debían conocerla, puesto que de ser así ya hubiesen huido luego de su mirada glacial de advertencia.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa preciosa?-preguntó el que le obstruía el paso

Sakura hizo una mueca al sentir su aliento bañado de alcohol…realmente asqueroso. Retrocedió un paso para tratar de marcharse por otro lado pero un segundo se le cruzó en el camino.

"_**¿no que los ibas a castrar dolorosamente?"**_

_-no quiero armar líos…_

-¿a caso esos regalos son para nosotros?

La medic-nin ladeó el rostro asqueada, otro más con aliento a alcantarilla-…déjenme pasar…-demandó provocándoles una carcajada que le hizo hervir la sangre

-¡oh vamos preciosa!-el tercero entró en su campo de visión- ¡Ven a divertirte con nosotros! Te aseguramos que lo pasaras bien…

Haruno entrecerró los ojos, estaba rodeada…aunque no le resultaba un problema, simplemente tenía que…

-Lárguense de aquí…-masculló una gélida voz que los estremeció completamente y que ella reconoció al instante-…sino quieren que los mate…

Los tres jóvenes voltearon palideciendo al instante. Unos ojos carbón los observaban con la cólera a flor de piel, su rostro mostraba una indiferencia realmente escalofriante mientras que una leve sonrisa surcaba sus labios…una sonrisa sádica que les advertía que mejor se largaban y no volviesen a acercarse nuevamente a la pelirosa.

-e-es…-balbuceó uno mientras lo apuntaba con su mano temblorosa

-es…Sasuke Uchiha…-completó otro mientras comenzaban a retroceder

El aludido amplió su sonrisa-…vaya, no son tan estúpidos como pensé…-cerró los ojos para luego abrirlos de golpe mostrando su sharingan-…ahora si no quieren que cumpla con mi promesa lárguense y no vuelvan a acercársele ¿me entendieron?-su tono de voz a pesar de ser calmo mostraba una amenaza clara

Los tres asintieron de prisa para luego echarse a correr con una velocidad poco común en personas alcoholizadas. Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia a la vez que desactivaba su sharingan para ver la divertida expresión de la ojijade, la cual le otorgaba una dulce sonrisa.

-mi héroe…-dijo con un tono burlón

Uchiha rodó los ojos-…creo que bastaría con un gracias Sasuke…

La kunoichi rió a la vez que se acercaba al vengador deteniéndose a una distancia prudente-…de acuerdo, gracias Sasuke… ¿esta bien así?

El hizo una mueca mostrando falso desacuerdo-…peor es nada…

"_**vaya ¿Qué le paso que ahora no huye?"**_

_-no lo sé…_

Un silencio incómodo se posó entre ellos. Sakura colocó un mechón tras su oído a la vez que buscaba algún punto en donde poder distraerse y disminuir su nerviosismo, después de todo no lo había podido ver hace una semana y encontrárselo de pronto y en aquellas circunstancias le resultaba sumamente perturbador.

Por su parte el vengador intentaba armar alguna frase coherente que le ayudase a marcharse de allí, pero por más que lo intentaba nada se le ocurría…quizás porque en realidad no deseaba irse y pasar el resto de la tarde solo, pero no tendría otra opción si quería encontrar algún regalo antes de que las tiendas cerrasen.

-¿tienes hambre?-preguntó de pronto la kunoichi captando su atención

Ahora que lo pensaba sí, tenía demasiada hambre-…sí, ahora iba a casa a comer algo…

Haruno sonrió-… ¿te parece que vayamos a algún lado?-notó que el iba a negarse por lo que se apresuró a continuar-…yo invito…

"_**¿¿Por qué tu?? ¡El es el hombre!"**_

_-por favor no seas machista…_

El ojinegro lo pensó por breves segundos, iba a negarse pero notó la suplicante mirada de la ojijade. Suspiró…no podía negarse si ella le ponía aquella mirada de borrego a medio morir-…de acuerdo…pero yo pago…

-¡no seas tonto Uchiha! Yo te invité así que yo pago…

"_**no seas tonta y acepta…así guardas ese dinero para otra cosa…"**_

El esbozó una sonrisa-…ok, dejémoslo en que "tú" pagarás…

Sakura lo miró con desconfianza-¿igual pagarás la cuenta verdad?

-sí…

"_**¡a eso me refiero shannaro!"**_

Rodó los ojos ante su respuesta para luego negar con levedad provocándole una arrogante sonrisa… ¿Por qué había hombres que no soportan que una mujer los invite a comer? Aunque no se quejaba, mejor para ella…

-¿y bien a donde vamos?

-a cualquier sitio que no sea el Ichiraku's

Ella rió-…totalmente de acuerdo…

"_**¡lo mismo digo shannaro!"**_

_-nadie te preguntó…_

Se encaminaron hasta el centro de la aldea en busca de algún lugar en donde poder ingresar. El silencio reinaba entre ambos, pero ninguno hacía algún esfuerzo por quebrantarlo a pesar de que la tensión era realmente insoportable.

Sakura le otorgaba disimuladas mirada mientras jugueteaba con los cordones de las bolsas de regalo intentando calmar su ansiedad…quería poder hablar con él y aclarar las cosas, pero el miedo era más fuerte…dejó escapar un imperceptible suspiro mientras su mirada comenzaba a vagar por los diferentes escaparates de las diversas tiendas…

Se mantuvo así por largos minutos, lo único que quería era intentar distraerse porque sabía que si seguía así terminaría cometiendo alguna torpeza y eso era lo último que quería…alzó la mirada distraídamente al cielo concentrándose en las diferentes nubes que se agolpaban y no dejaban que el sol brillase como siempre lo hacía…eso le había dado resultado, de ves en cuando miraba por donde iba para evitar chocar con los que pasaban por allí hasta que un melódico sonido llenó sus oídos haciéndola detener de golpe clavando su mirada jade en el lugar de donde provenía aquella música completamente atónita.

Sasuke avanzó un par de pasos más antes de reparar en su retrazo. Ladeó el rostro observando como la pelirosa se acercaba con lentitud hasta una vitrina y observaba descolocada algo que descansaba sobre una pequeña repisa. Caminó hasta donde estaba para dirigir su atención en lo mismo en lo que ella estaba tan concentrada. Entrecerró los ojos para luego mirarla un poco interrogante, aquello no era tan impresionante como para dejarla en aquel estado. Pudo notar la amarga sonrisa que escapaban de sus finos labios mientras colocaba sus dedos sobre el vidrio como intentando tocar dichoso objeto…sus ojos adquirieron un brillo que jamás había visto por lo que comenzó a cuestionarse aún más…

Sakura lo miró luego de varios minutos de ensimismamiento entregándole una vacía sonrisa que lo estremeció…

-yo tenía una igual de pequeña…-le contó con voz quebrada-…incluso es la misma melodía…

-¿tenías…?-ella asintió por inercia-… ¿Qué le pasó?

La kunoichi cerró los ojos con pesar…podía recordar perfectamente el día en que se había roto aquella pequeña cajita de música provocándole la misma presión de dolor en el pecho. Aún podía escuchar el sonido que había provocado al momento en que la madera chocaba con el suelo, al igual que aún podía ver como las pequeñas piezas se esparcían cubriendo gran parte del lugar provocando que la música de detuviese de golpe dejándola sin aliento.

Sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud volviendo a la realidad-…se rompió…

El Uchiha entrecerró sus ojos al darse cuenta del tono agrio de su voz-… ¿Cómo?

-eso no importa…-hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto-…la cosa es que está rota y desde entonces que no he logrado encontrar otra que se le parezca…hasta ahora…

La música a pesar de que resonara a través del escaparate y del ruido de los alrededores podía escucharse con completa claridad; era una melodía suave y arrulladora, delicada y femenina…era de por sí como ella…simple pero hermosa.

Sakura le sonrió-… ¿vamos a comer…?

-sí…pero…

-¿pero…?

-debo hacer algo antes… ¿me esperas allá?

-de acuerdo… ¿pero en donde precisamente sería allá?

El vengador bufó-…no sé, ¿te parece el restaurante al que fuimos la última vez?

-¿a cual? ¿A ese caro?

Sasuke asintió divertido-…sí, a ese caro…

"_**¡Kya! ¡S**__**i ella no quiere yo voy!"**_

-p-pero…

-me preguntaste a donde podíamos ir y yo ya te lo dije…nos vemos en diez minutos ¿te parece bien?

No espero respuesta. Antes de que ella pudiese contestarle se había marchado con una rapidez que no era común en él cuando no estaban en misión. La ojijade se encogió de hombros antes de decidir dirigirse al dichoso restaurante…no tenía otra opción además…no era ella quien pagaría. Sonrió feliz, no siempre Uchiha aceptaba pagar un buen restaurante, así que tenía que aprovechar.

Le dio una última mirada a la tienda para finalmente marcharse. Caminó observando los escaparates maravillada por los adornos y algunos productos hasta que algo captó su atención. Una traviesa sonrisa surcó sus labios mientras que sus ojos comenzaron a centellear por la emoción; una brillante idea había pasado por su mente y estaba segura que _eso _le sería bastante útil.

"_**muy bien pensé que jamás se te ocurriría algo inteligente…"**_

La ignoró por completo…ahora estaba más concentrada en ingresar al local y comprar aquello que sabía le ayudaría a cumplir con su plan.

* * *

Ya hacían cinco minutos que había llegado al lugar y no había luces del Uchiha. Comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos haciéndolos chocar con la mesa provocando un sonido como de trote. Le dio una última mirada a la entrada mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando lo vislumbró ingresar para dirigirse directamente hasta su mesa.

Se sentó justo al frente para luego hacerle una seña al mesero y pedir la orden-como siempre sin pedirle opinión-pero no se quejaba, al fin de cuentas siempre pedía algo que a ambos les gustaba. Su mirada carbón se centró en ella luego de breves segundos de distracción provocándole un fuerte y casi incontenible salto.

-pensé que no vendrías…-dijo intentando quebrar la tensión

-te dije que yo invitaba…no soy como el dobe…

Sakura rió-…de acuerdo, lamento haber dudado de ti "Oh Gran Sasuke Uchiha"

-¿Por qué te burlas de mi?-preguntó mientras rodaba los ojos siguiéndole el juego

-no se, es divertido…además Naru-baka me dijo que cuando no estuviese me encargara de fastidiarte…

-¿y tu le haces caso?-ella asintió-hmp…molesta…

-déjame decirte que tu tampoco eres una cerecita…

Ambos rieron con levedad. Sasuke la miró largamente mientras que los jades de ella recorrían el lugar, maravillándose por los adornos que vestían las paredes. Aún no podía entender como por tantos años le pareció ser una chica tan…tan…digamos desesperante. Aunque cabía la posibilidad que fuesen los años los que disminuyeron su actitud infantil, cosa que agradecía enormemente…de no ser así quizás ni siquiera estaría en aquel lugar con ella gastando quizás cuanto por una comida.

La medic-nin le otorgó una leve sonrisa cuando sus ojos se encontraron; podía notar claramente el rubor de sus mejillas y su incomodidad, ya que sus movimientos eran muy rígidos y poco fluidos cosa que en ella no era común.

-¿A dónde fuiste?-preguntó intentando encontrar un tema de conversación que le ayudase a destensarse un poco

"_**Sakura pudiste haber ido directo al punto… ¡pregúntale ¿Qué siente por ti shannaro?!"**_

_-tú no te metas…_

Sasuke se encogió de hombros-…tenía un asunto que atender…

-pues debió ser algo importante, puesto que te fuiste muy rápido…

-en realidad era algo que me tenía un poco preocupado al principio pero que ya solucioné…

-oh ya veo…-sonrió-…me alegra escuchar eso…

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos-…por cierto Sakura…-la aludida lo miró-…me extraña que no te hayas visto con tu _novio…_-arrastró las ultimas palabras con acides-…pensé que en estas fechas ustedes…

-yo…-carraspeó-…preferiría no hablar de eso…

-hmp…

Otra vez el silencio incómodo se apoderaba de ellos torturándolos con crueldad. El mesero llegó con su orden para luego retirarse una vez que se aseguró que ya no necesitaban nada más. Comieron sin emitir palabra alguna, sin siquiera mirarse…solo se concentraron en el plato que se encontraba al frente.

Cuando terminaron el ojinegro pagó la cuenta mientras que la kunoichi lo esperaba a las afueras del local.

-ya podemos irnos…

"_**¡bien shannaro aún nos queda terminar la cena!"**_

Haruno asintió-…de acuerdo…-se acomodó bien las bolsas en las manos las cuales estaban agarrotadas por el frío que ya era realmente insoportable

-te ayudo…-masculló al ver su mueca de incomodidad

-no te preocupes…yo puedo sola…

-te dije que te ayudaría…no te lo pregunte…

Le quitó las bolsas sin mayor dificultad para comenzar a caminar. La pelirosa dejó escapar un bufido a la vez que lo alcanzaba y se encaminaban hasta la mansión.

-¿entonces significa que me puedo aprovechar de tu nobleza…?

Uchiha sonrió con picardía-…depende de que quieras decir con _aprovechar…_y con _nobleza…_

Sakura enrojeció-…eres un maldito pervertido…

-nunca te negué que no lo fuera…

-baka…-gruñó a la vez que le quitaba las bolsas y se adelantaba-…no se como me fui a molestar…

Sasuke esbozó una traviesa sonrisa. Esperó a que se alejara un poco para luego alcanzarla sin mayor dificultad, aprovechando a la vez que se había detenido para acomodar mejor los pesados obsequios. Se colocó tras su espalda inclinándose hasta el nivel de su oído.

-no te molestes tanto Sa-ku-ra…-la sintió estremecer en el momento en que su aliento chocó con su lóbulo

"_**¡alerta! ¡Alerta! ¡Espacio personal invadido!"**_

La kunoichi volteó con lentitud para quedar frente a frente-… ¿es idea mía o estas intentando seducirme Sa-su-ke?

"_**podrías aprovechar ahora para besarlo… ¿no lo crees?"**_

Uchiha acercó un poco más su rostro quedando a una distancia poco prudente-… ¿Por qué piensas eso?

-porque estas invadiendo mi espacio vital…

"_**eso ya te lo había dicho…"**_

-¿y eso te molesta?

-me molestaría si se tratara de alguien más…-admitió mientras sonreía dejándolo un tanto descolocado

"_**eh Sasuke por si no lo sabías eso es una insinuación…"**_

-_el lo sabe tonta…_

-hmp…

Se mantuvieron así por largos minutos hasta que el vengador decidió reaccionar. Sonrió con arrogancia mientras le quitaba otra vez las bolsas y ambos retomaban el camino.

-¿entonces en que necesitas ayuda?

La ojijade lo miró de soslayo-…cocinar…

* * *

Hola mis queridisimas lectoras :)

Aquí me encuentro actualizando una vez más ^^

Un poco magullada y tomatiada XD pero viva al fin de cuentas :P

Chicas les agradezco mucho sus buenos deseos :D me ayudaron bastante a sobrellevar este time de estudio pero también a sobrellevar un poco mi tensión emocional… pero ya!! No vengo a deprimirme

El beso ya está más cerca jajaja les diré…el próximo capitulo si que si!! :D

Ya niñas…las dejo porque estoy cansadita…

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo…no hubo mucha emoción hoy pero en fin…gajes del oficio y la inspiración:)

Besos! Y abrazos para cada una!

Se despide atentamente…

__NinfaOscura__


	32. Navidad y Muérdago

**Tres hombres y una Kunoichi**

De antemano está decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y que esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro :) solo por mera entretención.

Aclaraciones:

-blablablablaà los personajes hablan

"_**blablabla"**__**à**__**Inner de Sakura**_

_Pensamientos_

_-----flash back----_

_--------------- cambio de escena_

Si más que decir….espero les guste mi historia :D

* * *

_**Capítulo XXXII: **_**Navidad y muérdago**

_24 de diciembre 19__:30 hrs_

_Noche buena, Mansión Uchiha_

Se colocó delante del horno para observar el interior. Sentía como el calor que se colaba entre la puerta golpeaba su rostro provocando que sus mejillas se colorearan debido al exceso de aire caliente. Le hecho un buen vistazo al pavo que comenzaba a dorarse con lentitud por lo que se enderezó satisfecha exhalando un poco de aire para deshacerse del bochornoso calor que le aquejaba; se secó el sudor de la frente para luego encargarse del puré de papas.

Sasuke la observaba con detenimiento y aburrimiento; iba de allá para acá dejando un bol de un extremo al otro con diferentes contenidos. Suspiró con aburrimiento mientras recargaba su rostro en la palma de su mano recorriendo escuetamente las decoraciones de las murallas.

-estuviste entretenida…

"_**¿entretenida? ¡Lo hemos disfrutado como si se tratase de un pastel!"**_

-jeje digamos que sí…

-¿Por qué tanto trabajo para algo que se celebra una vez en el año?-preguntó mientras se llevaba a la boca una aceituna deshuesada

Sakura lo reprendió con la mirada sacando el bol para alejarlo de su mano-…porque mi queridísimo _Grinch-_el vengador rodó los ojos ante el apodo-…la navidad es una celebración muy hermosa…

-¿hermosa? ¿Qué tiene de hermosa? Solo es una época en donde el materialismo y el consumismo se dispersan con mayor fuerza en el mundo…

Tanto la medic-nin como su inner intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad. Entendían que hubiese personas que no disfrutaran de la navidad e incluso entendían que hubiese personas que no la celebraran… ¡pero ver solamente ese lado era un pecado! Estaba de acuerdo que la navidad había tomado ese significado con eso de los regalos y todo…pero en navidad ocurrían cosas mágicas, cosas hermosas… ¡verdaderos milagros!

-de acuerdo…tienes razón…

-lo sé…

-pero eso se debe porque ha perdido su verdadero significado… la navidad es una época en donde aflora lo mejor de las personas, en la que los milagros son posibles, en la que…

-los niños le escriben a un anciano barbón que vive en el polo norte… ¿Qué lógica tiene eso?

-no estamos hablando de lógica…

"_**estamos hablando de magia, sentimientos y emociones…"**_

-entonces no le encuentro mayor relevancia…

-¿Por qué no aceptas simplemente que hay fechas en la que no hay que buscar un significado lógico o coherente para celebrarlas?

-por la simple razón de que no tiene sentido celebrar algo que esta lleno de banalidades…

-¿Qué tiene de banal celebrar el nacimiento del Señor?

-¿de verdad quieres que te conteste eso?

Se desafiaron con la mirada largamente hasta que la pelirosa desistió…sabía que no tenía sentido tratar de cambiar su manera de pensar, se trataba de Sasuke por el amor de Kamy ¿Cómo iba a intentar si quiera que viese lo hermoso de una fecha como la navidad? Dejó escapar un gruñido mientras volteaba y comenzaba a amasar la masa de galletas ante la divertida y arrogante sonrisa del ojinegro.

-mejor dejémoslo así… ¿ahora serías tan amable de ayudarme con las ensaladas?

Sasuke bufó-… ¿tengo que?

Haruno volteó con una ceja alzada-…dijiste que me ayudarías…-el iba a protestar pero ella se adelantó-…diste tu palabra de Uchiha, y por lo que tengo entendido Sasuke _Uchiha-_resaltó lo último-…siempre cumple con su palabra ¿o me equivoco?...

"_**¡te atrapamos shannaro!"**_

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos ofuscado-…odio cuando haces eso…

-jeje tenía que encontrar un modo de poder aprovecharme de tu nobleza…

-y allá va nuevamente eso de _Aprovecharte…_si sigues en ese plan te aseguro que…

-¡cállate y corta los tomates ¿quieres?!

El vengador sonrió con malicia-…de acuerdo…

La kunoichi volteó para terminar de amasar. Una vez lista estiró la masa para comenzar a cortarla con los diferentes moldes de temas navideños. Estrellas, ángeles, renos, Santas y pinos. Las colocó en una fuente dejándolas a un lado para revisar nuevamente el pavo, el cual ya estaba casi a su punto.

Miró al Uchiha el cual ya había terminado su labor y la observaba esperando a que le dijese algo más que pudiese hacer. La pelirosa sonrió agradecida mientras tomaba el bol y lo envolvía para dejarlo sobre la mesa junto al resto de las otras ensaladas.

-sostén este bol…-se lo entregó-…mientras yo le coloco la harina

-hmp…

Empezó a espolvorearla sobre el bol con cuidado, pero el peso hizo que cayera de golpe dejando el rostro del Uchiha cubierto de aquel pesado polvo blanco. La ojijade lo miró divertida para luego largarse a reír de buena gana. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y aprovechó aquella instancia de distracción para tomar un puñado de la harina acumulada y lanzársela acallándola de golpe.

Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada para lanzarle otro puñado de harina que había sacado del saco, pero este lo esquivó sin mayor esfuerzo devolviéndole el ataque. Se enfrascaron en una guerra de harina que duró varios minutos sacando carcajadas más por parte de la pelirosa que del Uchiha. Luego de ver acabado la harina, tomaron los huevos siguiendo con el azúcar y terminar con la salsa de chocolate y la de fresa.

Cuando se vieron sin municiones se detuvieron mientras ojeaban los alrededores, todo estaba completamente hecho un chiquero. La kunoichi suspiró con pesadez mientras agradecía haber tomado la precaución de cubrir las ensaladas y el puré de papas antes de comenzar con aquella dichosa guerra.

-¡mira este desastre Uchiha!

-tu comenzaste Haruno…

Los dos intercambiaron miradas cómplices para luego comenzar a limpiar el desorden que habían provocado. De vez en cuando se lanzaban una que otra broma por su aspecto. Sakura tenía el cabello embetunado de harina, huevo y azúcar. Sobre sus mejillas y frente salsa de chocolate y fresa que también manchaba su delantal rosa. Sus manos embetunadas de con la masa que se había formado por la combinación de huevo y harina. Sasuke por su parte no estaba tan desastrado; tenía el cabello cubierto de harina, su cara también y uno que otro rastro de azúcar sobre los dobleces de su haori. Poseía algunas manchas de salsa de fresa y un huevo reventado en su pecho…fuera de eso nada más.

Con escobilla y pala en mano sacaron los restos de masa de las paredes; trapearon el piso y limpiaron las mesas y adornos hasta que no hubo rastro alguno del desastre.

-bien, ahora puedes irte a dar un baño…todo estará listo de aquí a que lleguen Naru-baka y Kakashi-sensei…

El vengador sonrió-de acuerdo… ¿vienes conmigo?

"_**¡yo voy!"**_

Sakura enrojeció por completo por lo que desvió la mirada-…que más quisieras Uchiha…

-¿en tu idioma eso es un no?

-vaya pensé que no lo entenderías…

-hmp…

Salió de la cocina sin dejar de sonreír ante la irritada pero radiante mirada de la medic-nin. Se sacudió la harina de las manos mientras limpiaba y ordenaba el lugar ojeando de vez en cuando las cosas que tenía en el fuego y en el horno.

Pasaron solo treinta minutos antes de que el sonido de la puerta principal llenase sus oídos al igual que un gritillo lleno de júbilo y felicidad.

-¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD SAKURA-CHAN, SASUKE-TEME!!

La kunoichi rodó los ojos divertida mientras se encaminaba a la sala encontrándose con ambos shinobis quienes la miraron perplejos por su apariencia tan desastrada-…aún no es navidad Naru-baka…

-¡oh pero que importa! ¡De todos modos celebraremos esta noche! ¿No?

-es verdad...-dijo el hombre a la vez que ingresaba a la cocina deleitándose con los fabulosos aromas de la comida-…por lo que puedo oler y ver…-le otorgó una mirada haciéndola reír al darse cuenta de lo que se refería-….te luciste totalmente pequeña…

-¡¿hay ramen?!

La pelirosa suspiró-…no, ¿Qué creías?

"_**¿Qué somos unas puercas?"**_

-¡¡pero ¿Cómo se puede llamar celebración si no hay ramen?!!

-créeme dobe…-el rubio volteó ofuscado-…la vida sería más sencilla si ese asqueroso olor no invadiera las fosas nasales de nadie…

-¡¡¿ Cómo dices teme?!! ¡¡Te ordeno que te retractes!!

Una vena surcó la sien del Uchiha-… ¡¿Quién mierda te crees para ordenarme usuratokanchi?!

-¡soy el próximo Hokage teme! ¡Así que no insultes el ramen porque te la verás conmigo cuando mi trasero esté en la silla de Tsunade-obaa-chan!

-¡no si no te mato primero dobe!

-¡¿a si?! ¡¿Tú y cuantos más?!

La pelirosa le otorgó una suplicante mirada al peliplateado, no deseaba que toda la decoración se arruinase por una estúpida pelea. Kakashi simplemente suspiró; se acercó hasta los dos shinobis quienes no repararon en su presencia hasta que sus cabezas chocaron con fuerza, dejándoles una mancha roja justo en el lugar del impacto.

-¡¿Kakashi-sensei por que demonios hace eso?!

El hombre los miró con severidad-…primero que nada quiero que les quede claro que estamos aquí para celebrar y NO para peleas absurdas…segundo no voy a dejar que por sus niñerías arruinen todo que tanto esfuerzo le ha costado a Sakura…y tercero…-colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de ambos-…estamos celebrando la navidad, una época de _paz_ y _amor_…así que si no se dejan de hacer bobadas me encargaré de patearles el trasero tan fuerte que terminaran en la aldea de Suna en menos de lo que canta un gallo…¿entendieron…?

Los dos asintieron rápidamente, ya habían visto al jounnin enojado y de verdad no deseaban ser victimas de su furia. Sakura sonrió ampliamente para luego caminar hasta el horno y bajarle al fuego del horno, ahora con eso listo podía ir a arreglarse para la noche.

-muy bien, dejaré que el pavo se cocine a fuego lento por lo que no tendrán que preocuparse…pero igual les pido que estén atentos…

-yo me encargaré Sakura-chan…

"_**¡no, no, no, no, no, no! ¡Cualquiera menos Naru-baka!"**_

Sakura sonrió forzosamente-…este…Naruto, preferiría que te mantuvieras lejos de la cocina…-el rubio hizo un puchero-…porque tengo una tarea muy importante para ti…

-¡¡ ¿En serio Sakura-chan?!!-la ojijade asintió-… ¡¿de que se trata?!

-acompáñame al recibidor…-tomó su mano con entusiasmo para dirigirse hasta la mesa del recibidor

Llegaron al lugar. El kitsune la miraba expectante mientras ella introducía su mano en la pecera y sacaba la pequeña imagen que faltaba en el pesebre. Naruto arqueó una ceja cuando ella le entregó la figura con una radiante sonrisa.

-¿Qué se supone que haga con esto?

"_**¡¿a caso no es obvio?! ¡¡Colocar al niño en el pesebre!! ¡Es el mayor honor que uno puede tener en Navidad! Eso y colocar la estrella…"**_

La kunoichi negó con levedad-…en mi hogar teníamos la costumbre de que cuando dieran las doce, colocábamos la figura de Jesús para simbolizar el momento de su nacimiento…

-¡oh ya entiendo!...pero… ¡eso significa que quieres que YO la coloque!-sus ojos azules se iluminaron con emoción igual que un infante cuando la vio asentir

-créeme que es algo muy importante para mí…y te dejo ese trabajo porque creo que no me defraudarás ¿verdad?

-¡te prometo que no lo haré Sakura-chan!

-¡genial! ¿Eso significa que no te acercarás a la cocina ni al pavo?-Naruto asintió con vehemencia-…perfecto, ahora me iré a arreglar…nos vemos en veinte minutos más…

Subió las escaleras velozmente para dirigirse hasta su habitación. Se acercó hasta su armario para sacar-teniendo la precaución de no mancharlos- unos jeans azul gastados, una blusa de mangas largas con escote en V y una boina del mismo color con cuadrilles de color café que había aprovechado de comprar ese día, el fin de cuentas había liquidaciones bastante buenas. Ingresó al baño para darse una ducha que duró bastante puesto que no lograba sacarse la harina y el huevo del cabello. Una vez hecho se amarró el pelo con una trenza hacia un lado para finalmente colocarse la ropa. Se puso unos aretes que combinaban con su vestuario y un colgante en forma de corazón que caía justo en el nacimiento de su escote.

Una última mirada bastó para sentirse satisfecha. Vislumbró tras su reflejo una bolsa de papel apoyada sobre su cama. Se volteó para tomarla con cuidado; sonrió a la vez que un tenue rubor cubría sus mejillas y dejaba escapar una risilla risueña.

-creo que esta será una navidad que no olvidaré…

"_**¡¡es un regalo perfecto…!! Bueno, para nosotras…"**_

_

* * *

_

_24 de diciembre, 22:00-23:55 hrs_

_Noche Buena, Mansión Uchiha_

La cena había pasado sin mayores problemas, digo sin mayores pues era inevitable que tanto Sasuke como Naruto se enfrascasen en una pelea absurda con respecto al ramen en una cena…solo un golpe por parte de Kakashi bastó para que ambos volviesen a concentrarse en su plato. Los halagos no faltaron, provocando que la ojijade se sintiese realmente orgullosa y debía admitir que la cena le había quedado bastante bien. Rieron-a excepción de Uchiha el cual solo emitía leves gruñidos que ellos quisieron interpretar como carcajadas ahogadas-charlaron, escucharon la exagerada historia del kitsune con respecto a la reciente misión, algunas anécdotas de la pelirosa con relación al hospital, trataron de observar el rostro del peliplateado quien comía tras su libro y tantas cosas más que en realidad parecía que hubiesen vivido juntos casi toda su vida.

-¡vaya estoy lleno!

-Naruto ¿Qué modales son esos?-rió el peliplateado mientras revolvía sus cabellos

El rubio colocó una manos tras su nuca-…jeje lo siento…

La kunoichi rió mientras miraba la hora en la pared. Eran las 23:57 ¿en que momento la hora había pasado tan rápido?

"_**¡¡¡SHA!!! ¡SE ACERCA LA HORA DE ABRIR LOS REGALOS!"**_

_-bueno, eso me deja claro que eres sumamente materialista…_

"_**nunca dije que no lo fuera…"**_

-pronto serán las doce Naruto…-el aludido sonrió ampliamente-…ya casi es hora para que cumplas con tu parte…

-¡¡seguro Sakura-chan!!-Uzumaki se levantó de un salto de la mesa para correr hasta el recibidor

-¿Qué le encomendaste al dobe…? Se veía muy entusiasmado…

La kunoichi sonrió con nostalgia-…algo sencillo pero muy significativo…-recibió dos miradas confusas como respuesta a lo que ella se encogió de hombros para luego tomar sus manos y prácticamente arrastrarlos al recibidor-…ya verán…

Llegaron hasta donde el rubio se encontraba expectante a que llegase la hora estipulada. La kunoichi rodó los ojos con diversión mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera…solo faltaban treinta segundos para que fuese oficialmente navidad. Uchiha y Hatake observaban sin entender, no era extraño ver al kitsune tan emocionado pero parecía que en aquellos momentos fuese a explotar de la emoción. Sakura colocó una mano sobre su hombro mientras asentía al momento en que el reloj marcaba solo cinco segundos. Naruto inmediatamente sacó la figurilla de la pecera y con lentitud la colocó justo en el punto en donde todas las figuras centraban su atención a un punto muerto. Las doces sonaron en los alrededores de la villa, algunas chillidos de felicidad y emoción resonaron en las calles desiertas indicándoles que el día había llegado…era oficialmente navidad.

-¿y eso era todo…?-masculló el ojinegro al ver que tanta emoción se debía solo a una figura de cristal

-¡eso lo dices porque Sakura-chan me encomendó esta tarea a mí teme! ¡Estás celoso!

Sasuke rodó los ojos-…créeme dobe, esa _tarea-_nótese el sarcasmo-hasta un mono podría hacerla…

La kunoichi bufó mientras que Hatake sonreía ante la escena-…_estos niños…realmente no puedo creer lo grande que están…han madurado bastante…-_en esos instantes el kitsune comenzó a hacerle muecas al vengador el cual lo miraba irritado-…bueno, no todos…

Sakura volteó para quedar frente al peliplateado sonriendo con alegría-…feliz navidad Kakashi-sensei…

"_**¡¡sí!! ¡Feliz navidad Kakashi-hentai!"**_

El jounnin la abrazó de manera paternal-…feliz navidad pequeña…

-¡nee Sakura-chan ¿y para mi no hay abrazo?!

La kunoichi rió mientras se separaba de Hatake y se dirigía a abrazar a su _hermano-_…por supuesto que sí…feliz navidad Naru-baka…

-jeje feliz navidad Sakura-chan…-el rubio sonrió con malicia mientras la tomaba desde la cintura y la alzaba en el aire para dejarla frente a frente del Uchiha haciéndola sonrojar-…ahora es tu turno teme, deséale una feliz navidad…

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada mientras que la pelirosa jugaba con sus manos de manera nerviosa mirando cualquier punto de la habitación menos al ojinegro. Finalmente dejó escapar el aire contenido y le otorgó una radiante sonrisa.

-feliz navidad Sasuke…

El vengador sonrió de manera arrogante-…hmp…

-¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo teme? ¿Qué significa ese "hmp"? ¿A caso en tu vocabulario significa "para ti también Sakura-chan"?-el Uchiha iba a reclamar pero la suave voz de la ojijade lo interrumpió

-Naru-baka ¿abrimos los regalos?-el rubio hizo un mohín pero ella lo tomó del brazo para arrastrarlo hasta la sala-…estoy segura que el mío será tu favorito…

"_**vaya manera de arrancar de la situación muchacha…"**_

-p-pero Sakura-chan….-notó su rostro lleno de alegría y picardía-…_algo está tramando…_estoy seguro de que así será…

La kunoichi tomó una pequeña cajita de color naranjo con un lazo rojo-… ¡feliz navidad tontito!

-¿oigan van a empezar sin nosotros?

Naruto le otorgó una sonrisa zorruna-…jejeje el que se duerme pierde Kakashi-sensei…

-déjense de hablar y habrán los regalos de una vez…tengo sueño y quiero irme a dormir…

-¡y ya lo dijo el Grinch señoras y señores!-bromeó la ojijade sacándoles fuertes carcajadas a los shinobis pero recibiendo una irritada mirada por parte del Uchiha-…es broma…-cogió una caja de color azul marino con un listón blanco-…ten, feliz navidad Grinch…

-molesta…-masculló mientras recibía la pesada caja-… ¿que tiene? ¿Piedras?

-solo lo sabrás si lo abres teme…

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco mientras le pasaba otra caja de tamaño medio al peliplateado-…espero que sea de su agrado Kakashi-sensei…feliz navidad…

El jounnin sonrió-…seguro que así será pequeña…gracias…

Los tres intercambiaron leves miradas para proceder a abrir los obsequios ante la entusiasmada mirada de la pelirosa, la cual se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones para poder contemplar con mayor satisfacción.

"_**¡¡pobre de ellos que no les guste!!"**_

Naruto sintió que el aire se le iba al igual que su sonrisa se ensanchaba de tal manera que los pómulos le dolían-…¡¡s-s-on…PASES PARA COMER GRATIS EN EL ICHIRAKU'S POR UN AÑO!!

La kunoichi sonrió divertida-…jeje a pesar de que creo que tu afición al ramen es insana, creí que te lo merecías. Al fin y al cabo es lo único que te gusta comer y no siempre te complacemos aquí en casa…

"_**o más bien no teníamos idea que podríamos regalarte…¡¡ni muertas íbamos a entrar a comprar un icha-icha que era nuestra segunda opción!!"**_

-¡¡TE AMO SAKURA-CHAN!! ¡¡ERES LA MEJOR!!-tuvo la intención de tomarla en brazos y hacerla girar pero ella lo detuvo

-no quiero vomitar…-el rubio rió

-de acuerdo…

Sakura le otorgó una mirada al peliplateado quien sostenía su regalo con una sonrisa que se ocultaba tras su mascara, pero podía notar la nostalgia en su único ojo visible. Era un marco de color café claro con terminaciones lisas; en el interior una foto en la que veía un pequeño niño de cabellos plata con sus dos compañeros de equipo y su sensei Minato, justo al lado otra foto en la que aquel pequeño ahora mayor sonreía mientras su manos se colocaban sobre las cabezas de dos niños uno rubio y otro de cabellos morenos y en medio una chica de cabellos rosas. La miró con intensidad cuando notó su insistente mirada jade para luego acercarse y depositar un leve beso sobre su frente.

-es el mejor regalo que pude pedir pequeña…

La ojijade sonrió con calidez-…lamento haberla sacado de su cuarto…pero noté que su marco se había roto y que la foto comenzaba a dañarse…por lo que bueno...pedí que la agrandasen para ponerlas en este marco y junto a esa la de nosotros cuando éramos gennins…y se que no es mucho pero…

-realmente es un hermoso regalo…estaba lamentando que la foto comenzara a deteriorarse pero no había tenido tiempo como para cambiar el marco…te lo agradezco inmensamente…

-no tiene porque…

-ya, ya dejen las cursilerías para más tarde…-gruñó el rubio para dirigirse hasta el moreno el cual miraba el contenido de la caja con atención-… ¿y que te regaló a ti teme?

El Uchiha miró a la kunoichi la cual se encogía de hombros-…tu equipo comenzaba a desgastarse…y pensé que ya era hora de que lo cambiases…además pedí que grabasen…

-el emblema de mi familia…-completó mientras sonreía de manera casi imperceptible

-no se si hice bien pero…

"_**no te disculpes….es un regalo…si no le gusta puede cambiarlo…"**_

-gracias… -Sakura lo miró-…es…un buen regalo…

-¿solo eso teme? ¡¡Le debió costar una…!!-un certero golpe de la ojijade hizo que se mordiera la lengua.-…¡¡itte!!

-no seas imprudente Naru-baka, esas cosas no se sacan en cara…

-ya lo se Sakura-chan pero el teme es muy grosero…

-olvídate de eso…ahora ¿de quien es el turno de repartir los obsequios?

-¡mi turno!-dijo el sensei mientras recogía una caja de color verde y se la entregaba al ojinegro el cual arqueó una ceja

-¿Por qué yo primero?

-porque quiero asegurarme de que no me lo lanzarás por la cabeza…

-depende de lo que sea Kakashi…si se trata de una de tus perversiones yo…

-nada de eso Sasuke…no seas tan desconfiado, créeme que es algo totalmente normal…

-mas te vale…

-¡oh vamos teme apúrate que quiero abrir mis regalos!

Uchiha bufó mientras rompía el papel brillante. Arqueó una ceja mientras miraba al shinobi y sacaba un porta kunais de cuero negro-…pareciera que se han puesto de acuerdo…

-jeje bueno en realidad no se me ocurría que otra cosa podría regalarte, al fin de cuentas no disfrutas de las mismas cosas que Naruto y yo… ¿si sabes a lo que me refiero?

-no hay que ser adivino para saberlo….

-¡¡¿ y mi regalo Kakashi-sensei?!!

El peliplateado rodó los ojos a la vez que le entregaba un sobre-…ten…

-¿que? ¿Eso es todo? ¡¡Pensé que era su favorito!!

-no digas tonterías y ábrelo…

El rubio se apresuró a abrir el sobre. Sus ojos se ensancharon y su boca se secó al instante; comenzó a temblar por la emoción a la vez que miraba al jounnin el cual sonreía ampliamente tras su máscara.

-¡¡SUBCRIPCIÓN DE ICHA-ICHA POR UN AÑO!!

-¿ves que sí eres mi favorito?

Sakura y Sasuke intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad… ¿alegrarse porque cada mes le llegaría un libro pervertido? Eso era realmente absurdo, al menos a su parecer. Kakashi rió sobre todo cuando notó sus expresiones, mientras que sacaba un paquete rosa con un listón rojo y se lo entregaba a la kunoichi la cual sonrió tomándolo con delicadeza.

-espero que te guste…

Ella asintió-…mientras no sea ropa interior estamos bien…

"_**¡¡cierto shannaro!! ¡No queremos recordarle la golpiza de hace un año ¿verdad?!"**_

-jajaja créeme que no volveré a cometer ese error…

La ojijade desarmó el listón con delicadeza y rompió-con pesar-el hermoso papel rosa que cubría una caja de color rojo. La abrió con cuidado encontrándose con un hermoso cuaderno de tono rosa con pétalos de cerezo en la portada y que estaba sellado con un candando dorado. Sobre él, un lápiz también con flores de cerezo adornándolo y con tonos dorados en los bordes al igual que las llaves que se hallaban justo al lado.

-un diario…¡¡hace años que no tengo uno!!

-¿te gusta?

-¡¡me encanta Kakashi-sensei!!

"_**¿un diario? ¿Para qué quieres un diario si me tienes a mi?"**_

_-para no volverme loca por escucharte todo el tiempo…_

-¡¡ahora es mi turno de repartir los obsequios!!-gritó el kitsune a la vez que tomaba uno de color dorado y se lo entregaba al peliplateado-…¡¡tenga Kakashi-sensei!!

El jounnin sonrió mientras abría el regalo. Abrió los ojos perplejo-…¡¡es la edición especial de Icha-icha Paradise!! ¡¡Con imágenes no aptas para menores de diez y ocho!! ¿Pero cómo? Cuando pregunté por él en la librería me dijeron que ya estaba agotado…

-jejeje recuerde que soy alumno del autor…hablé con él el día en que usted había regresado deprimido por no haberlo conseguido y pues…lo he guardado desde entonces…

-entonces no era necesario que te haya regalado aquella subscripción…

Naruto hizo un puchero-…que sea su alumno no significa que no tenga que pagarlos…ese Hentai es un tacaño…

Sasuke rodó los ojos-…usuratokanchi…

-¡¿Qué dijiste teme?!

-si ya me escuchaste no preguntes dobe…

-¡basta ustedes dos si no quieren que sus cabezas vuelvan a estrellarse!

Los dos gruñeron. El rubio caminó hasta el árbol y sacó un obsequio de envoltorio azul para entregárselo al Uchiha el cual lo recibió a regañadientes. Lo abrió sin mucho interés para luego fruncir el ceño irritado.

-¿Qué se supone que es?

-una toalla ¿no lo ves…?-refunfuñó el rubio mientras la sacaba y la estiraba para mostrársela mejor

-eso ya lo sé dobe…pero te estoy preguntando…-se la quitó de un golpe mientras le señalaba un bordado de un demonio con el símbolo de su clan-… ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

-eres tú teme…-dijo como que no quiere mientras sonreía burlón

Una vena se posó en la sien del Uchiha-… ¿q-que mierda…d-dices…dobe?

-sí mira…-tomó nuevamente la toalla-…aquí está tu sharingan-indicó los ojos rojos del demonio-…tu sonrisa de psicópata asesino, esa que pones cada vez que utilizo tu nombre para alguna deuda…-la vena en la sien del vengador se hacía cada vez más y más grande

-ahora que lo dices Naruto…-habló el jounnin mientras miraba al moreno y el bordado de manera alternada-…tienen bastante parecido

-¿verdad que sí Kakashi-sensei? ¿Qué opinas tú Sakura-chan?

La ojijade miró la imagen aguantando la risa, debía admitir que sí era idéntico al vengador-…pues…

"_**¡¡son iguales shannaro!!"**_

-tienen…un…aire…

"_**con eso no te libras linda…"**_

_-lo sé pero estoy intentándolo…_

_-_Sa-ku-ra…-gruñó mientras la miraba intensamente

-jeje lo siento Sasuke pero no puedo negar lo evidente…además es solo un aire…no es que sean idénticos…

"_**eso no sirve…"**_

La ojijade suspiró-… ¿y mi regalo Naru-baka?

Naruto sonrió mientras se alejaba del Uchiha el cual estaba a punto de clavarle el puño en la cabeza. Sacó una caja redonda de color rojo con unas cintas blancas para dejarla cuidadosamente a los pies de la kunoichi. La pelirosa arqueó una ceja…no recordaba haber bajado aquella caja tan grande.

-jeje espero que te guste…-rió mientras pasaba una mano tras su nuca

"_**¿Qué crees que sea…?"**_

-_no sé…_

Sakura soltó la cinta con cuidado y a penas lo hizo la tapa de la caja comenzó a moverse asustándola. Miró al ojiazul el cual le hizo un gesto con la mano para que quitara la tapa y viese el contenido a lo que ella obedeció. Sus jades se iluminaron en esos instantes a la vez que dejaba escapar un gritillo de asombro de emoción.

-e-es…

"_**¡¡UN PERRITO SHANNARO!!"**_

Sacó al pequeño cachorro de Siberiano de color blanco y manchas negras el cual bostezaba perezosamente para luego posar sus ojitos celestes en ella y comenzar a mover la cola con entusiasmo. La kunoichi lo atrajo a su pecho mientras que con su mano acariciaba su pecho haciendo que el cachorro persiguiera sus manos tratando de morder juguetonamente sus dedos.

-¡¡kya kawaii!!-chilló alucinada

-¿un cachorro? ¿un cachorro en la mansión?

-¿Qué tiene teme?

-no soporto a los perros dobe…

La pelirosa lo miró suplicante-…por favor Sasuke no seas así…-alzó al pequeño cachorro hasta su rostro-…mira lo lindo que es…

-¿Qué tiene de lindo una bola de pelos? Solo ladran, babean, comen, cagan y mean en donde se les plazca…

-cuida tu vocabulario Sasuke que hay una señorita presente…-reprendió el sensei mientras se entretenía con su regalo

Uchiha bufó-…encuentra otro lugar en donde puedas poner a esa criatura…

-¡¡no trates de esa manera a Gin-chan!!

-¿Gin? No llevas ni cinco minutos con él ¿y ya le pusiste nombre?

-¡por supuesto! ¡Es mío!

"_**nuestro Sakura…nuestro…"**_

Sasuke gruñó sobre todo al ver su cara de borrego a medio morir ¿Por qué mierda esa cara lo hacía acceder a cualquiera de sus caprichos? Suspiró-…hmp…procura alejarlo de mí y de mi cuarto…

Los ojos de la medic-nin se alumbraron más de lo que ya estaban. Asintió enérgicamente mientras besaba la húmeda nariz del cachorro que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos. Pasaron breves minutos en silencio hasta que la mirada de Kakashi y Naruto se centraran en el Uchiha el cual como siempre dejó escapar unas maldiciones mientras sacaba dos presentes y se los lanzaba a los dos.

-espero que con eso no me molesten por un tiempo considerable…

-vaya teme que considerado…-masculló sarcástico

Abrieron sus regalos. Kakashi sonrió cuando vio el contenido; un nuevo parche para su ojo con el emblema de Konoha bordado en el centro…Naruto por su parte lo miró horrorizado.

-¿un libro? ¿Un libro teme? ¿UN LIBRO PARA GENNINS?

El vengador sonrió con burla-…perfecto para ti…"Jutsus para principiantes" ¿Qué mejor que eso?

-¡¡eres un…!!-exhaló el aire para finalmente mirar a la ojijade la cual seguía mirando al cachorro con dulzura-… ¿y dónde está el regalo para Sakura-chan teme?

Los dos miraron al rubio el cual les otorgó una sonrisa zorruna para luego mirarse por breves segundos. El Uchiha tomó una pequeña caja dorada con un listón blanco en el centro para entregárselo sin dejar de clavar sus orbes negros en los jades que miraban de manera alternada el presente y al vengador. Dejó al pequeño cachorro reposando sobre su regazo para tomar el regalo con suma delicadeza, temiendo a que pudiese romperse. Sus dedos se rozaron haciéndoles sentir una leve descarga que recorrió sus dedos hasta la espina. La kunoichi bajó la mirada nerviosa mientras que el moreno se sentaba en el sillón que quedaba justo al frente de ella. Abrió la caja con cuidado observando el contenido quedando completamente atónita. Sus ojos se cristalizaron de pronto a la vez que los alzaba para mirarlo incrédula…no podía creer que él…él…

-¿Qué te regaló el teme Sakura-chan?

La medic-nin sacó la pequeña cajita de música. La tocó con delicadeza rememorando la textura de aquella que se había roto hace años atrás; con cuidado le dio cuerda para luego destaparla dejando ver su reflejo en el pequeño espejo adornado con los cerezos que volaban con el viento. Tragó con dificultad el nudo que se le había depositado en la garganta…era como rememorar el pasado…sus ojos se ocultaron tras su flequillo al momento en que colocaba la pequeña bailarina de cristal para que danzara al ritmo de la suave melodía.

Los tres shinobis la escucharon sollozar. Naruto miró al vengador sin entender mientras que el se levantaba con lentitud para caminar hasta donde se encontraba y acuclillarse para quedar a su altura.

-Sakura…

-gracias…-musitó mientras alzaba su cristalizada mirada-…es el mejor regalo que pudieron haberme dado…

Sasuke sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco al notar aquella mirada tan llena de dolor, igual que la suya-… _¿Qué…fue lo que te pasó Sakura…?_

-¿y qué hay de mí Sakura-chan? ¡Yo te di un cachorro!

La vio secarse las lágrimas con rapidez para luego sonreír como siempre intentando a la vez tranquilizar al Uzumaki el cual no hacía más que reclamar.

Eran las 00:45 hrs cuando el teléfono sonó. Naruto se apresuró en contestar. Lo escucharon balbucear palabras nerviosas y entusiastas hasta que finalmente colgó dirigiéndose hasta la entrada.

-¡¡iré a ver a Hinata-chan!!-gritó ya una vez que había atravesado la puerta

Los tres rodaron los ojos-…bien…yo también saldré…tengo que ir a ver a una _amiga_…-el peliplateado sonrió a la vez que se levantaba y caminaba hasta el umbral-…pórtense bien…no quiero más guerras de comida en la cocina…

Los vio sonrojar completamente ¿Cómo había notado eso si habían limpiado totalmente la cocina? Kakashi rió traviesamente para luego salir de la mansión dejándolos solos y en silencio. Haruno se removió inquieta mientras que Sasuke la observaba atentamente. El cachorro se acomodó mejor en sus piernas haciéndola sonreír con dulzura. Trató de incorporarse con un poco de dificultad puesto que en su mano tenía la cajita y no deseaba que se rompiese y sobre su regazo dormitaba Gin. El Uchiha se levantó para sujetar al perrito con una mano y con la otra ayudarla a incorporarse provocándole un tierno sonrojo.

-gracias…

-hmp…

"_**ejem…recuerdas que tienes OTRO regalo para Sasuke…"**_

Se encaminaron hasta la habitación de la kunoichi para improvisarle una cama al pequeño siberiano que no se daba por aludido. Lo dejaron dentro de la caja en la que venía envuelto pero con un conjunto de mantas para finalmente taparlo con una pequeña frazada. Luego, tomó su pequeña cajita para dejarla reposar sobre su velador al lado de su lámpara de noche. Sonrió…igual a cuando era pequeña.

El vengador miró por la ventana distraídamente hasta que algo captó su atención.

-está nevando…

Sakura volteó para mirarlo-… ¿de verdad?

-hmp… ¿Por qué no lo compruebas tú misma?

Se apresuró a abrir la ventana maravillándose completamente con los pequeños copos que caían con lentitud. Estiró una de sus níveas manos para atrapar uno; la tibieza de su mano hizo que se derritiera casi al instante haciéndola sonreír. Se dirigió al ojinegro el cual arqueó una ceja al notar su traviesa sonrisa. Antes de que pudiese decir algo tomó su mano para arrastrarlo hasta el jardín a pesar de sus alegatos y sus vanas excusas utilizando al cachorro.

Salieron sin abrigo, por lo que sintieron de lleno el frío del ambiente. La kunoichi se apresuró a caminar hasta la mitad para alzar el rostro al cielo contemplando maravillada como los copos caían. Intentaba atrapar algunos con su lengua sacándoles carcajadas imperceptibles al Uchiha quien se mantenía en el umbral de la puerta…y pensar que cuando era pequeño hacía lo mismo. Contempló su imagen girando y riendo como niña pequeña que celebra la primera nevada; sus ojos irradiaban entusiasmos, vitalidad, alegría…todo lo contrario a él. Sakura lo miró para acercarse a él con lentitud ganándose justo al frente con una hermosa sonrisa que hizo que su corazón se acelerara de manera incontrolable.

-¿ese asunto que te preocupaba…?-lo vio sonreír-… ¿se trataba de…?

"_**¡¡por supuesto tonta!! ¡¡**__**Kya!! ¡¡Nos ama!!"**_

-la curiosidad mató al gato… ¿lo sabías…?

Sus miradas se mantuvieron fijas por eternos minutos, hasta que el frío les hizo reaccionar. Sasuke giró para ingresar a la mansión pero la fría mano de la pelirosa lo detuvo a medio camino. Volteó con lentitud quedando a solo pocos centímetros de su cuerpo. Los ojos jades brillaban con picardía y travesura. Arqueó una ceja confuso ante eso y más cuando ella alzó el rostro hasta el umbral. La imitó a los segundos después sintiendo que sus mejillas se coloreaban por breves segundos. Sus orbes negros se clavaron en ella mientras que una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se apoderaba de sus labios.

-¿muérdago?

La kunoichi se encogió de hombros-…pensé que se vería lindo…

-curioso porque…-acercó su rostro hasta el de ella quedando a muy distancia-…no lo vi cuando llegamos…

-quizás sea…-acortó un poco más la distancia-…porque lo coloqué después…

-¿y eso fue por…?

-pues porq---

No terminó la oración puesto que los tibios labios del vengador se apoderaron de los suyos con cierta brusquedad, dejándole en claro que en esos instantes sus labios le pertenecían por completo. Ella le correspondió casi de inmediato, dejándose llevar por el movimiento de su boca mientras que pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y el la tomaba desde la cintura para profundizar más aquel tan anhelado contacto.

Sentían que la temperatura de sus cuerpos regresaba de manera fugaz y el aire se les hacía escaso. Se separaron con lentitud mirándose con intensidad para nuevamente juntar sus labios…había sido algo que deseaban hacer hace tanto tiempo y ahora no deseaban detenerse.

La pelirosa se separó ligeramente para rozar los labios del Uchiha el cual mantenía sus ojos cerrados al igual que ella. Pasaron así breves segundos hasta que sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar. Sakura sonrió tiernamente para finalmente adentrarse a la mansión ante la atenta mirada del vengador. Ella volteó para mirarlo de manera coqueta y radiante.

-feliz navidad…Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke sonrió de manera traviesa-…feliz Navidad…Sakura-chan...

La kunoichi se sonrojó por el calificativo para luego subir las escaleras con lentitud dejando al ojinegro con una sonrisa de sincera alegría y satisfacción. Cuando la perdió de vista alzó la mirada y tomó el pequeño muérdago.

-Navidad y muérdago… ¿Quién diría que les encontraría un verdadero significado…?

Lo guardó en el bolsillo mientras ingresaba a la mansión ignorando totalmente la mirada de odio que lo observaba desde lo alto de un edificio.

-esta me las pagas Uchiha…-masculló con veneno mientras se perdía entre la sombras y la nieve

Nadie…nadie le quitaba a su presa a él…a Yusei Hitsuna

* * *

Ufff

Chicas! Hello! Como han estado? Espero que bien ^^

Lamento mucho no haber subido este capítulo antes, es que no he tenido time…lo tenía listo ayer pero tuve que salir y no tuve time…:P

¿Qué les ha parecido? Quizás el beso no fue como lo esperaban pero paciencia que les aseguro que a medida que vaya avanzando la historia-aun queda un tanto-los besos serán mejores…ahora solo quise que fuese algo dulce pero que no le quitase la esencia de macho a Sasuke XD

Algunas me han preguntado sobre si habrá lemon…pues chicas lo he pensado pero aun no me decido…he escrito un par de lemon pero no me han gustado =/ pero les aseguro que si lo hago haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que quede bien ^^

Bien chicas, en el próximo capítulo se revelará la identidad de "él" sipis, sipis y habrá más besos!! Jajaj sipis, sipis…

Pero será corta venas XD bien…

Les agradezco sus magníficos comentarios! De verdad me alegran totalmente la semana ^^

Les dejo un besote enorme!! Y un abrazo de oso a cada una :)

Se despide atentamente…

__NinfaOscura__


	33. La verdad detrás de los jades

**Tres hombres y una Kunoichi**

De antemano está decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y que esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro :) solo por mera entretención.

Aclaraciones:

-blablablablaà los personajes hablan

"_**blablabla"**__**à**__**Inner de Sakura**_

_Pensamientos_

_-----flash back----_

_--------------- cambio de escena_

Si más que decir….espero les guste mi historia :D

* * *

_**Capítulo XXXIII: **_**La verdad detrás de los jades**

El sueño se le hacía más y más difícil de conciliar. Aún podía sentir miles de mariposillas revoloteando en su vientre provocándole un incesante cosquilleo que la hacía sonreír como tonta. Aún no podía creer que lo hubiese besado…era algo que nunca llegó a pensar que podría suceder… ¡ella! ¡¡Ella la molesta besó al mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha!! Eso era algo que no se veía todos los días…

Sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí al recordar el preciso instante en que sus labios se juntaron…había sido algo brusco al principio, impetuoso, incluso posesivo, aunque esperable en el vengador. Colocó una mano rozando tímidamente su labio inferior dejando escapar una leve risa risueña. Cualquiera que la hubiese escuchado pensaría que estaba loca… ¡pero qué importancia tenía eso si había besado al chico al que amaba desde que tenía diez años! Y tenía que admitir que había sido tal cual como había imaginado, es más, estaba segura que besaba mil veces mejor que Yusei.

Rodó sobre la cama mientras sus ojos jades se posaban en el techo de su habitación...recordar al castaño le había quitado todo el ánimo y la alegría que sentía por verse realizada. Le dolía recordar aquella noche en que…

Se incorporó de golpe mientras negaba con ahínco…no iba a recordar eso, no, no, no, no y no…ambos sabían que esa _relación _era algo pasajero, que ella hubiese querido convencerse de lo contrario era otra cosa… lo mejor era olvidar, además habían quedado en claro que solo serían compañeros shinobis, puesto que él le pidió que se alejaran.

Culpa, culpa era lo que sentía cada vez que recordaba eso y le quitaba el sabor dulce de su boca para convertirlo en algo amargo…se sentía culpable porque a pesar de todo, a pesar de que estaba clara de que nunca podría olvidar a Sasuke, igual utilizó a aquel jounnin para tratar de sacárselo de la cabeza…"un clavo saca a otro" dicen por allí…puede que para algunos eso se cumpla, pero para ella no…Jamás pudo quitarse aquel sentimiento, jamás pudo dejar de sentir ese amor tan grande por el menor de los Uchiha. No entendía realmente el porqué…pero era algo mucho más fuerte que ella…algo que la hacía sentir en las nubes cada vez que él la miraba con aquellos ojos tan profundos y oscuros, algo tan fuerte que la dejaba sin aliento y sus piernas flaqueaban como si se tratasen de finos alambres…

Unos tiernos gemidos la despertaron. Ladeó el rostro encontrándose con su pequeño cachorro que la miraba con impaciencia. Ella sonrió ampliamente mientras lo sujetaba en brazos y lo metía en la cama.

-¿tienes frío Gin-chan?

"_**como si fuera a contestarte…"**_

El pequeño siberiano se acurrucó en su vientre, enrollándose para finalmente posar su cabecita sobre su pata izquierda volviéndose a dormir profundamente. Sakura lo acarició con ternura hasta que el sueño comenzó a ganarle. Antes de que sus ojos se cerraran por completo miró la hora…las 03:15 AM…esa mañana se levantaría temprano para ir a visitar a su madre. Se acurrucó un poco más para finalmente dejarse vencer por el sueño pero no sin antes susurrar el nombre de quien hace momentos antes le hizo mantenerse despierta…

-Sasuke-kun…

* * *

Escuchó como su nombre escapaba de sus labios antes de quedarse profundamente dormida. Entró a la habitación con sigilo sin dejar de estar atento a cualquier movimiento que le alertase que debía marcharse. Se encaminó hasta su cama para acuclillarse y tener una mejor perspectiva de su rostro apacible…corrió unos cuantos mechones que se deslizaban por su mejilla y tapaban sus labios entreabiertos…aquellos que segundos antes había tenido el gusto de probar…

-molesta…-susurró despacio sin dejar de mirarla

La kunoichi se removió un poco pero él se mantuvo allí, además de cierta manera no le importaba que lo descubriese en aquellos momentos. Acarició con cuidado los tibios labios de la chica mientras sonreía… ¿Quién diría que iba a llegar el día en que pudiese animarse a besarla…? En aquellos instantes el orgullo y la arrogancia habían quedado atrás para simplemente dejarse llevar por sus impulsos y sus deseos…admitía que tuvo que contenerse para no mantenerla a su lado, estuvo a punto de sujetarla e impedirle que se marchara…quería seguir besando sus labios, solo quería seguir sintiéndola cerca, a su lado.

Se quedó mirándola hipnotizado hasta que sus deseos le ganaron por completo…no le importaba que se despertara en esos instantes…solo deseaba volver a sentir la tibieza de aquel beso que hace horas atrás tuvo la fortuna de sentir y corresponder. Se acercó con lentitud hasta que sintió el suave aliento de la chica chocando con el suyo para finalmente cortar la distancia y besarla con delicadeza.

Se mantuvo breves segundos así hasta que decidió separarse…aunque con pesar. La miró una última vez antes de decidir marcharse…al fin de cuentas no le resultaba tan agradable besarla sin que ella no le correspondiese. Le otorgó una última mirada mientras sonreía al verla tan tranquila en sueños para luego marcharse. Cerró la puerta con lentitud ignorando por completo la sonrisa de satisfacción que la ojijade esbozaba en esos instantes a la vez que acaricia sus labios de manera triunfal...

"**¡**_**feliz navidad Sakura!"**_

_

* * *

_

_El sonido de una melodía que resuena como un arrullo…_

_Una madre que besa su frente y acaricia sus cabellos rosas como los suyos…_

_Sus jades se iluminan al escucharla cantar la letra de esa hermosa melodía…_

_Pero la oscuridad llega con el sabor a muerte…con la noche sin estrellas que iluminen su andar…_

_Los murmullos a su alrededor la enloquecen…condolencias insulsas, falsos sentimientos de comprensión, incluso ciertas risillas burlonas que no supo de donde provenían…_

_Muerte, muerte, muerte…se repite mil veces como eco en su cabeza enloqueciéndola, enfureciéndola al verse sola…a pesar de que tenía un consuelo…la mano de aquel hombre se posó sobre su pequeño hombro para atraerla hacia su pecho prometiéndole una mejor vida…_

_La vida avanza, ella crece…sus doces relucen en sus facciones e ilusiones…_

_El hombre de ojos jades y de ahora mirada glacial le menciona que otra mujer ocupará el lugar de aquella madre que la acunaba cada noche…_

_Esa mujer era idéntica a la que la crió, que la acunó y que la amó pues la sangre las une…solo una es mayor que la otra por un minuto…eso al menos fue lo que dijo ÉL…_

_Su voz era parecida a la de ella… aterciopelada cuando aquel hombre se encontraba en casa…agria cuando estaban solas…humillaciones e insultos que pasaban desapercibidos por quien debía protegerla…_

_Una pelea se desata al fin…aquella mujer había cruzado la línea…_

_Sus ojos jades centellantes de ira y cristalizados por la tristeza pelean con aquella otra mitrada cubierta de hielo y hiel… _

_Un golpe en la mejilla que la impacto con la cómoda en donde reposaba aquel tesoro valioso…_

_La melodía comenzó a sonar mientras la veía caer en cámara lenta hasta que se estrelló en el piso rompiéndose en mil pedazos…_

_Odio, odio, odio, odio…esas palabras eran las que ahora torturaban su mente y su corazón…_

_De sus labios escaparon maldiciones que ÉL no supo tolerar…con ira en sus ojos la repudió por su falta de amor hacia lo que hacía llamar familia…_

_La hizo tomar sus cosas dejándola desamparada en medio de una noche lluviosa de invierno…dejando que se mojase completamente…_

_Pero poco le importaba…poco podía importarle si la única persona y el único recuerdo que la ataba a ella ya no estaban…_

_Vislumbró unos departamentos humildes…con dificultad arrastró su congelado cuerpo hasta llegar a su techo y dejarse caer empapada y con el hielo calándole los huesos…_

_La tibia mano de una anciana se posó sobre su hombro…dijo palabras que ella no supo interpretar…la inconsciencia terminó venciéndola hasta dos días después en la que luchó con la fiebre y la sequedad de su boca…_

_Suplicas escapaban de sus labios, llanto escapaba de sus ojos y gritos de desesperación y rabia se expulsaban desde lo más recóndito de su pecho en aquellos días de delirio…_

_La conciencia volvió…miedo al verse desamparada la embargó…pero aquella mujer la salvó…un trato que la ayudó a salir adelante…una mano amiga por parte de aquella anciana que se había compadecido de su estado…un secreto que no contaría a no ser que fuese estrictamente necesario…_

* * *

Abrió los ojos al sentir que algo húmedo comenzaba a mojar su pijama. Se incorporó de un salto lanzando las sábanas y las frazadas lo más lejos posible encontrando una pequeña fosa alrededor del cachorro el cual seguía dormido profundamente.

-¡Gin-chan!

"_**bueno… ¿no querías que durmiera contigo?"**_

Sakura suspiró mientras dejaba caer su cabeza derrotada-…iré a por algo con que limpiar…

Se dirigió al baño sintiendo que su cabeza le daba vueltas…ese sueño otra vez la había estado aquejando. Se masajeó la sien mientras tanteaba hasta el botiquín y sacaba unas aspirinas para el dolor…de cierta manera odiaba esa fecha, porque odiaba recordar ese día…aquella pelea, ese golpe, la ruptura de aquella cajita…

Se pasó con brusquedad una mano por el pelo mientras se desnudaba con rapidez para meterse a la ducha…lo mejor era que se lavara para luego limpiar el desastre que el pequeño siberiano había dejado en su cama. Se mantuvo con la cabeza pegada en la muralla sintiendo como las gotas de agua recorrían su cuerpo sin cesar…con lentitud se abrazó a sí misma mientras incontenibles sollozos escapaban de sus labios, no podía evitarlo…le gustaba la navidad, de verdad que sí…pero a llegaba un punto que no podía dejar de detestarla…los recuerdos amargos la hacían sentirse así y eso la enfurecía pero a la vez la destrozaba…se dejó caer sobre la pequeña tina temblando por el llanto…siempre era igual, y por más que intentara superarlo no podía…le era imposible…

La llave se detuvo de golpe sobresaltándola…una toalla cubrió su espalda por lo que ella alzó el rostro encontrándose con los oscuros ojos del Uchiha el cual se había acuclillado a su lado mirándola de una forma que ella jamás había creído ver…con preocupación.

La kunoichi se cubrió con la tibia tela para centrarse en la llave que cada cierto tiempo dejaba caer una gota.

-¿te desperté…?

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos-…no…

-¿entonces qué haces aquí…?

Uchiha se mantuvo en silencio mientras la ayudaba a levantarse. Sakura enterró el rostro en su pecho empapando completamente su dorso descubierto intentando buscar refugio. Con delicadeza pasó un brazo alrededor de su pequeña cintura mientras que su mano acariciaba sus húmedos cabellos. La sintió temblar por lo que pensó que era el frío que ingresaba de alguna parte pero no tardó en darse cuenta que se debía al llanto…

-lo siento…lo siento… lo siento…lamento ser tan molesta…

El vengador frunció el ceño-…no digas tonterías…

-me prometí que no volvería a llorar…pero…

Era algo que no podía evitar pero no entendía porque…la sola presencia del Uchiha bastó para terminar de derrumbarla por completo. Antes solo haber llorado un poco bastaba para reponerla y seguir con el día, pero cuando se encontró con él mirándola de aquella manera sintió la necesidad de sacar más de lo que tendía hacer.

Lo abrazó con fuerza sin dejar de sollozar siendo correspondida de igual manera. La alzó un poco para poder sacarla de la tina…la alejó un poco para mirarla con atención haciendo que ella detuviese un poco su llanto.

-será mejor que te abrigues y te acuestes…

Ella negó-…no puedo…

-¿Por qué?

-tengo…que ir a ver a mi madre…

-puedes ir a verla cuando quieras…al fin de cuentas tu casa no está tan lejos de aquí…

Los jades se tornaron fríos de pronto-…no estoy hablando de esa mujer…

Uchiha arqueó una ceja confuso-… ¿Cómo dices?

-esa mujer no es mi madre…-su mirada volvió a cristalizarse a la vez que tragaba con dolor y rabia-…esa perra es mi tía…

Sasuke la miró aún sin comprender. Había conocido a la madre de la kunoichi hacía muchos años ya que su madre tendía hablar con ella cuando iban al mercado. Como de costumbre él la había acompañado a hacer algunas compras, eso fue cuando tenía ocho años y ellas se habían encontrado en el puesto de verduras. Entablaron una charla amena con algunas risas y comentarios mientras que la pelirosa se escondía detrás de la falda de su madre mirándolo tímidamente mientras él observaba los alrededores ignorándola por completo. No hacía mucho, un día que estaba realizando una estúpida misión de Rango D-realmente denigrante-la había visto pasar, pero admitía que su semblante no era el mismo del de hace siete años atrás.

-¿a caso eran gemelas?

Ella asintió-…mi madre se llamaba Bara Haruno…mientras que _esa_-su tono fue de total desprecio y asco-… se llama Tsubaki Haruno…

-veo que en tu familia todas las mujeres poseen nombres de flores…

-mi clan quizás no es tan conocido como el tuyo…pero es una tradición que las mujeres portemos el nombre de alguna flor puesto que nuestro apellido significa "Campo de primavera"

-entonces… ¿Qué pasó con tu madre…? ¿Dónde vive ahora…?

La kunoichi bajó la mirada con tristeza-…mi madre…ella…murió…

Sasuke la miró largamente sin emitir palabra alguna. A su mente volvían las palabras que la ojijade había pronunciado aquel día en que decidió marcharse de la mansión…había dicho que también poseía sus propios demonios y que su vida no era tan simple y feliz como siempre intentaba mostrar. La chica por su parte miró el piso en donde un charco comenzaba a formarse por las gotas que destilaban de su cabello, intentando reunir las fuerzas suficientes, sabía que tarde o temprano debía contarle a alguien más lo sucedido…la única que conocía parte de su pasado era Yamanaka, la cual le brindó su apoyo incondicional…pero eso no bastaba, no porque ella no apreciase su ayuda ni su comprensión sino porque necesitaba tener a alguien que comprendiese su pérdida…hacía muchos años quizás no hubiera sido necesario, pero ahora no podía entender porqué desde que vivía con ellos, la necesidad de sacar la mayoría de su pasado le carcomía hasta dolerle el pecho…

Nunca quiso demostrar que conocía aquel sabor a hiel que deja una perdida, ya que siempre la hicieron creer que sus problemas se veían insignificantes al lado de los demás…al fin de cuentas muchos quienes la rodeaban perdieron familias enteras, ella solo había perdido a su madre…

-¿Qué le sucedió…?-preguntó el ojinegro al ver que ella se mantenía en silencio, sacándola de sus cavilaciones

Sakura lo miró con tristeza-…murió en batalla…o al menos eso fue lo que dijo mi padre…

Su padre… ¿es que acaso aún podía llamarlo así? ¿Un padre no es aquel que te protege, que te cuida, que te cobija y que te brinda su apoyo a pesar de todo…a pesar de su dolor, desesperación, preocupación, incluso a pesar de su trabajo? Luego de que su madre muriera, a pesar de que ÉL le había prometido ayudarla a salir adelante, con el tiempo se había convertido en otro y dicha promesa se había roto al igual que su inocente alma…

La dejó completamente sola con su dolor y su necesidad de afecto, a su propia suerte…y fue por eso-y además por las constantes burlas de los demás-que ella había terminado desarrollando una autoestima por lo bajo de lo normal…no tenía quien la protegiera y la cuidase cuando regresaba a casa llorando por las crueles burlas de sus compañeros debido a su frente. Fue allí que conoció a Ino, ella había sido la única que le había brindado una mano amiga y la ayudo a superar su timidez, demostrándole su verdadero yo…

No pasó mucho cuando pudo adaptarse al nuevo carácter de su padre, puesto que contaba con la amistad incondicional de la rubia, por lo que incluso no le molestaba cuando él se marchaba sin siquiera avisarle a alguna misión… hasta que ocurrió la separación con Yamanaka…aquel periodo lo pasó sola, sin nadie que la pudiese ayudar a salir del agujero en el que estaba inmersa…pero supo salir adelante…hasta que…

-¿vas al cementerio…?

Asintió prácticamente por inercia mientras se encaminabas hasta su habitación seguida por la mirada del vengador.

-cuando estés lista nos vamos…

La kunoichi le otorgó una mirada de confusión-… ¿iras conmigo?

-yo también tengo personas que visitar-Haruno sonrió-…hace mucho tiempo que no he ido y bueno…creo que puedo aprovechar ahora…

Se acercó lentamente acomodándose la toalla para luego colocarse de puntitas y besar delicadamente los labios del Uchiha el cual no tardó en corresponderle. Se separó con lentitud a pesar de la notoria irritación del moreno ante su alejamiento haciéndola reír…

-dime una cosa…

Sasuke arqueó una ceja-… ¿Qué?

-¿No habrá una novia furiosa que quiera golpearme verdad?

"_**¡¡pobre de ti si es así!!"**_

El vengador rió-…despreocúpate de eso…

Haruno esbozó una media sonrisa, iba a conformarse con esa respuesta…por ahora-dame quince minutos para alistarme…

-¿no pueden ser cinco?

Puso los ojos en blanco mientras se alejaba de él para irse a vestir…admitía que se sentía mejor, sobre todo ahora que no tendría que ir sola a aquel tortuoso pero necesario ritual de cada navidad.

* * *

El viento congelado le estremeció profundamente. Podía notar el vahó saliendo de sus narices, y como esta última se entumecía hasta colocarse roja, ¡como detestaba que le pasara eso!

Caminaron sin mayor dificultad a pesar de la enorme cantidad de nieve que cubría las calles, estaban acostumbrados a terrenos hostiles por lo que eso no era nada. Acomodó mejor al pequeño cachorro sobre su regazo el cual movía su pequeña cola de un lado hacia al otro y mantenía su cabeza cubierta con un pequeño gorrito de lana y una bufanda. Uchiha lo miró sonriendo de manera burlona, se compadecía del pobre animal a pesar de que este se mostraba realmente contento y cómodo con todo eso puesto. La kunoichi lo bajó con cuidado para que pudiese estirar sus pequeñas patitas con libertad, además debía admitir que el pequeñín para ser siberiano era bastante inquieto. Entusiasmado comenzó a pisar con dificultad puesto que su pelaje se adhería a la congelada agua; estuvo luchando por varios minutos ante la divertida mirada de la pelirosa hasta que finalmente decidió saltar. Como vio que aquello le resultaba más cómodo empezó a brincar feliz, dejando grandes huecos sobre la nieve. Como esta cubría todo, pisó un agujero el cual se mantenía oculto por lo que se hundió a la vez que emitía un gemido.

Sakura se apresuró a sacarlo de aquel agujero-el cual agradecía que no fuese tan hondo-para cubrirlo con su abrigo…el pobre temblaba como gelatina.

-¡Gin-chan! debes tener cuidado…

Sintió que algo se recargaba ligeramente sobre sus hombros. Notó el cuello de color azul de un abrigo que sobresalía de sus hombros por lo que volteó encontrándose con el Uchiha solo con un chaleco grueso de color gris mirándola con cierto reproche.

-no deberías desabrigarte tanto…

-eso debería decírtelo yo a ti… ¡yo soy la médico!

-y por lo mismo deberías saber que nunca debes desabrigarte para cubrir a un perro…-ella hizo un puchero-…y a todo esto ¿Por qué lo trajiste?

-porque ni Naru-baka ni Kakashi-sensei regresaron anoche…

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa pícara-…oh, con que el dobe anda en _eso..._

"_**¡¡pervertido…!!"**_

-creo que te está afectando compartir tanto con Naru-baka y Kakashi-sensei…-sus mejillas se tornaron rojas de pronto al pensar en lo que Uchiha había dicho-…a-además…Hinata-chan no creo que acceda a…_eso…_

"_**¿Cómo lo sabes? Dicen que las más calladas son las peores…"**_

El vengador sonrió con malicia al notar su nerviosismo…debía admitir que le resultaba realmente adorable. Se acercó a ella con lentitud provocando que sus mejillas enrojecieran nuevamente al ver aquella mirada llena de picardía… ¿Qué se proponía el idiota ahora?

La acorraló con el brazo en un muro cercano provocando que sus músculos se tensaran al ver aquella cercanía.

-dime una cosa…-susurró de manera coqueta acercando más su rostro hasta el suyo-… ¿aún te pongo nerviosa?

Sakura tragó con dolor escondiendo parte de su rostro detrás de la cabeza del pequeño cachorro el cual alternaba su atención en ambos sin dejar de mover su cola-…no seas idiota Uchiha…

El aludido arqueó una ceja-… ¿Uchiha?...-sonrió de manera arrogante-…ayer me llamabas Sasuke-kun… ¿a caso lo olvidaste?

"_**¡¡ ¿Cómo olvidarlo?!! ¡¡Fue el mejor beso de nuestras vidas shannaro!!"**_

La kunoichi sonrió dejando escapar un breve risilla-…mmm, en verdad no lo recuerdo…-dijo mientras desviaba el rostro con falsa inocencia mirándolo por el rabillo del ojos, por lo que notó su sonrisa autosuficiente

-¿no me digas…?

Ella asintió-…créeme que no recuerdo tal cosa…

-¿quieres que te ayude a recordar?

Haruno sonrió-…eso estaría bien…

Acortó totalmente la distancia que los separaba juntando sus labios con los de ellas. Ambos fríos por la baja temperatura pero que iban recobrando el calor con rapidez mientras que comenzaban a adaptarse al agradable ritmo de cada uno llevaba en aquella danza que ninguno de los dos llegó a pensar que podían algún día realizar juntos, olvidándose completamente de su entorno…además a aquellas horas no andaría nadie que pudiese verles.

Sakura entreabrió sus labios emitiendo un leve jadeo, otorgándole la oportunidad de besarla con más audacia; entreabrió su boca y se apoderó de sus labios nuevamente. La medic-nin posó una mano sobre su pecho mientras que con la otra sujetaba fuertemente al cachorro que intentaba escaparse de su agarre para seguir recorriendo los alrededores, ya se había aburrido de mirarlos tanto tiempo. Se sintió estremecer levemente, y es que no podía evitarlo…no es que fuese su primer beso, pues aquel _privilegio _se lo había otorgado a aquel jounnin que había dejado por intentar conquistar nuevamente al vengador, pero jamás había sentido toda esa emoción que en aquellos instantes sentía de tal manera que temía que su corazón se terminaría saliendo de su pecho. Jamás había experimentado ese tan agradable escalofrío que le recorría toda la espina provocando que hasta sus piernas comenzasen a flaquear peligrosamente, ese deseo que le quemaba el cuerpo de una manera exorbitante y que jamás creyó llegar a poder experimentar y esa sensación de que estaba pisando las nubes…. Cuando Sasuke se atrevió a deslizar su lengua dentro de la suya creyó morir…nunca en la vida había experimentado aquella sensación, jamás creyó que aquello pudiese resultar tan agradable. Con Yusei nunca ocurrió tal cosa, sus besos siempre fueron algo superficiales y es que ella nunca quiso que pasasen más allá…y ahora entendía por qué. No es que no hubiese química, puesto que admitía que no le eran tan desagradables, pero lo más que le habían provocado había sido leves mariposas en el estómago…cosa que en esos instantes con el vengador creía que las dichosas le perforarían el vientre de tanto que revoloteaban...realmente aquella sensación se había incrementado el doble, triple quizás hasta el quíntuple de veces.

Se separaron finalmente por la necesidad de aire. Ambos se miraron largamente dejando escapar leves jadeos tratando de llenar sus pulmones de oxigeno y bajar un poco el incesante calor que los rodeaba pero que no les desagradaba.

-¿lo has recordado ahora?

"_**¡¡¡YO SÍ!!!"**_

Antes de que pudiese decir algo coherente Gin comenzó a gemir captando la atención de ambos. Intercambiaron una breve mirada para emprender camino con una sonrisa que temían no podrían sacarse en un tiempo considerable a lo que el cachorro ladró feliz.

* * *

Su mirada jade observó con desdén el pequeño pedazo de piedra. Esbozó una sonrisa altanera mientras observaba al hombre que comenzaba a destruir aquella piedra en donde un nombre tallado que para ella siempre resultó desagradable, se quebrajaba con lentitud hasta que de él no hubo rastro, solo pedazos rotos esparcidos por la tierra.

-¿está segura que Haruno-sama lo permitió?

La mujer alzó el rostro con altanería-… ¿a caso lo dudas? ¿Cuándo has visto que venga a verla?

El hombre se encogió de hombros-…pues es que…quizás el no pero…Sakura-chan sí…y bastante seguido…

Los largos cabellos de la mujer ondearon cuando movió su cabeza con brusquedad, como detestaba que le recordasen a esa mocosa-…pues tenía que hacerse a la idea algún día…su madre no revivirá por venir a visitar un pedazo de piedra tallada…

-pero…

Tsubaki lo miró de manera glacial acallándolo-…ya dije que tiene que hacerse a la idea...-volteó de manera arrogante mientras que corría abruptamente un mechón de pelo de su rostro-…ahora encárguese de recoger toda esa basura, no quiero que quede rastro alguno de ella…

El hombre apretó los labios mientras asentía con resignación-…sí Tsubaki-sama…

La mujer sonrió mientras se alejaba del lugar…se sentía tan bien haberse logrado deshacer de aquel molesto pedazo de piedra que tanta repulsión le causaba; tantas excusas que evitaron que su marido fuese a visitarla hasta que consiguió convencerlo que se deshicieran de ella-obviamente omitiendo el detalle de que la imbécil muchachita esa aún se mantenía constantemente visitándola.

-realmente esta es una gran navidad…

Rió feliz perdiéndose entre las tumbas alejándose con una satisfacción que sabía no perdería pronto.

* * *

Ambos se mantuvieron observando las lápidas con atención. El moreno se acuclilló posando una mano sobre su rodilla mientras que la otra acariciaba laos tallados oscuros de las curiosamente no tan abandonadas tumbas. Miró de soslayo a la kunoichi quien sonreía con calidez…sabía que solo ella podía hacer algo así.

-espero que no te moleste…-murmuró a la vez que se colocaba a su nivel, con el adormilado cachorro-…pero aquellos años de ausencia las habían deteriorado bastante…me entristecía la idea que…

-gracias…-musitó de pronto acallándola-…de verdad…muchas gracias Sakura…

Haruno asintió mientras se recargaba levemente sobre su hombro, observando cómo este prendía con su mano libre dos inciensos cuyo humo iba levitándose con lentitud hasta el cielo. La chica acomodó al siberiano sobre su regazo mientras que con cierta dificultad sacaba dos arreglos de flores; una de rosas y otra de calas blancas. Sasuke sonrió con cierta melancolía…

-no sé cuáles eran las favoritas de tu madre por eso me tomé la libertad de elegir rosas…

El jounnin cerró los ojos ampliando la sonrisa-…las rosas eran sus favoritas…

Sakura lo miró con cierto asombro-… ¿lo dices en serio?

Asintió-…no tengo por qué mentirte ¿o sí?

La escuchó reír con levedad mientras se incorporaba lentamente, acomodando el ramo de lirios blancos y al pequeño cachorro. El la imitó segundos después sin apartar su mirada carbón de los nombres de dichas lápidas.

-Fugaku Uchiha y Mikoto Uchiha…-la pelirosa sonrió-…deben estar realmente orgullosos de ti…

Sasuke la miró con asombro para luego bajar la mirada con pesar-…no digas tonterías…he cometido muchos errores que estoy seguro que si estuviesen con vida los hubiera hecho avergonzarse…

Ella negó-…errar es humano, al igual que lo es perdonar…-el Uchiha la miró con atención-…no somos seres perfectos, a veces hacemos o decimos cosas que hieren a los demás o incluso a nosotros mismos pero…no por eso dejaremos de esforzarnos por evitar que se vuelvan a repetir…-alzó sus jades al nuboso cielo gris-…quien no aprende de sus errores y se queda con ellos, se estigma con sus consecuencias o simplemente se cruza de brazos porque le es más fácil…nunca aprenderá lo que es el amor verdadero…

El vengador arqueó una ceja-… ¿Qué tiene que ver el amor con todo esto?

Sakura sonrió-…esa fue la misma pregunta que me hice cuando mi madre me dijo esas palabras…pero ella nunca me respondió…solo me dijo que el tiempo me daría la respuesta y…-ladeó el rostro para mirarlo-…créeme que ahora lo entiendo…-cerró los ojos con lentitud mientras aspiraba la fría brisa que comenzaba a mecer sus cabellos-…quien no sabe lo que es el perdón, es porque no conoce lo que es el amor…

-eso ya lo habías dicho…

-¿pero entiendes lo que quiero decir?-Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio-…todos cometemos algún error del cual nos arrepentimos quizás por muchos años…y que quizás ha dañado a alguien a quien amamos y el cual también nos ama…eso nos crea una angustia, un dolor inmenso que incluso sientes que el corazón se te reventará en cualquier instante por lo oprimido que se tiente…es por eso que solo buscamos el modo de enmendar aquel daño, porque amamos a esa persona…-suspiró-…pero si esa persona a la cual hemos lastimado nos guarda rencor, incluso nos quita su perdón…es porque no sabe lo que se siente amar de verdad…porque no ha experimentado ese sabor amargo que se siente al ver que hemos perdido un lazo…

-pero… ¿Qué pasa con aquellos que no perdonan pero aman a las personas que las ha lastimado?

La medic-nin sonrió-…sabía que me preguntarías eso…verás…yo no creo que aquellas personas no hayan perdonado, pues siguen amando a ese que les ha hecho daño… eso es solo la rabia hablando, no hay un sentimiento de odio de por medio…ellos lo perdonaron en el instante en que su corazón les dice aún lo amo…pero en ese instante entra en juego el orgullo…-rió con malicia-…creo que conoces ese término a la perfección…

Uchiha rodó los ojos-…hmp….

-¿sabes por qué llegué a esa conclusión?-él la miró de soslayo-…porque cuando regresaste a la aldea sentí que todo el daño que nos habías hecho era demasiado como para perdonarte…incluso me convencí de que debía odiarte…pero no pude…por más que lo intenté, por más que intenté olvidarme de ti, olvidar el amor que siento desde hace tantos años…-Sasuke entrecerró la mirada-…todo se me vino abajo…sobre todo cuando comenzamos a vivir juntos…-lo miró con dulzura-…te amo Sasuke…te amo tanto que siento que duele…-bajó el rostro avergonzada-…y es por eso que perdoné todo el lo que has hecho…-su mirada se cristalizó con rapidez y su voz se entrecortó por el nudo que se depositó de pronto en su garganta-…y no me importa que me consideren tonta por hacerlo, por sentirme como me siento…-alzó el rostro mostrando sus jades empañados de lágrimas y esbozando una sonrisa llena de felicidad-…y tampoco me importa tu pasado…solo me importas tú…y es por eso que logré perdonarte…

La brisa sopló con intensidad provocando que el cabello de ambos se meciese con fuerza. Los carbones del Uchiha se mantenían mirándola con desconcierto ante sus palabras…cualquiera en su lugar lo hubiese hecho tragar tierra, lo hubiese maldecido, lo hubiese golpeado, lo hubiese repudiado…pero ella…ella no. A pesar de sus constantes rechazos, a pesar de sus humillaciones, de su abandono…a pesar de eso y todo ella aún seguía amándolo como antes. Se acercó con lentitud mientras que ella se limpiaba las lágrimas con rapidez. Detuvo sus pasos a pocos centímetros de distancia sin de mirarla…sin dejar de mirar aquellos jades que parecían brillar más que de costumbre.

-puedes llamarme molesta si quieres…-bromeó al notar su rostro tranquilo

-molesta…-ella comenzó a reír mientras que él colocaba una mano sobre su helada mejilla haciéndola sonrojar-…gracias…por todo Sakura…

-jeje…

Sus miradas se mantuvieron fijas en la del otro hasta que decidieron emprender el camino nuevamente. Gin ladró un poco entre sueños provocándole una tierna risilla, la cual hizo que el vengador sonriese. El camino fue silencioso, pero no incómodo…era ese silencio que se produce en calma, en paz…ese silencio cómplice que te hace sentir y entender que tienes a alguien importante a tu lado...a alguien que sabes no te fallará y que de hacerlo, se esforzará por enmendar su error.

La medic-nin aferró más al pequeño cachorro al ver que estaban cerca de aquel sitio que cada fin de semana, navidad, año nuevo y cumpleaños visitaba para colocar al día a su madre de todo aquello que hacía durante su ausencia.

Apresuró el paso con ansiedad, al fin y al cabo también deseaba presentarle a su madre al hombre que…

-p-pero…

Sus pies frenaron de manera abrupta mientras que sus ojos se abrían de manera exorbitante… ¿Qué mierda había ocurrido? Sasuke la miró con cierta aprensión al notar su palidez y su rostro tan desencajado. Dirigió su mirada a la misma dirección a la cual se mantenía mirando con tal asombro encontrándose con la imagen de un hombre acarreando piedras a una pequeña carretilla. Sakura le entregó abruptamente el pequeño cachorro al ojinegro el cual lo recibió de inmediato; corrió con rapidez hasta el individuo al cual conocía bien, era el vigilante del cementerio… ¿Qué demonios estaba haciéndole a la tumba de su madre?

-¡YUITO-SAMA!-gritó colérica y desesperada

"_**¡¡ ¿Qué MIERDA HACES IMBÉCIL MAL NACIDO?!! ¡¡SHANNARO!!"**_

El aludido se estremeció inmensamente al ver su rostro lleno de ira y confusión. Detuvo su labor mientras bajaba la mirada avergonzado…como detestaba haberle hecho eso a aquella muchacha…

La chica llegó hasta donde estaba mirando con desespero las rocas que estaban ya sobre la carretilla, en donde un par de letras se leían.

-¿Qué significa esto? ¡¿Por qué ha destruido la tumba de mi madre?!

Yuito bajó la mirada-…l-lo siento Sakura-san…

"_**¡¡eso no nos basta!!"**_

-¡¡ ¿Por qué lo hizo?!!

El hombre se removió intranquilo, sobre todo cuando la imagen del Uchiha se hacía presente-…p-pues…lo que sucede es que…-tragó con dificultad… ¿Cómo podía decirle algo así?-…verá Sakura-san, Haruno-sama…

La pelirosa entrecerró los ojos-… ¿mi padre?

Yuito asintió-…él…él me pidió que derrumbase la tumba de su madre…pues…dice que es solo un gasto más…

Sus brazos cayeron de pronto dejando caer el ramo de lirios que con tanta ilusión llevaba para regalarle a su amada madre. Estaba atónita; podía entender que ahora él pudiese tener una nueva vida pero…eso…eso no le daba derecho para quitarle lo único que poseía de ella…ya lo había hecho con su cajita de música…con aquella que su madre utilizaba para arrullarla todas las noches…y ahora…

Apretó su mandíbula con fuerza sintiendo que sus ojos le escocían de manera atroz. Empuñó las manos hasta que sus uñas se enterraron en la palma; sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza dejando que las lágrimas que estaban por desbordarse hacía segundos atrás se derramasen por sus mejillas. Sasuke la miró con atención sin saber que hacer…tuvo el impulso de acercarse y abrazarla pero sus pies se mantenían estáticos.

-Sakura-san intenté que no ocurriera pero no pude convencerla para que hablase con Haruno-sama…

La chica abrió los ojos abruptamente-… ¿convencerla?

"_**no…no me digas que esa perra…"**_

El hombre asintió-…Tsubaki-san vino con ordenes explícitas de su padre…le dije que usted aún venía a visitarla pero ella…

La kunoichi dejó de escucharlo pues el nombre de esa mujer resonaba como eco en su cabeza. Sus jades se tornaron fríos de pronto mientras que su ceño de fruncía fuertemente…esa mujer iba a pagárselas…primero le había robado el lugar a su madre, luego convenció a su padre de echarla de SU casa y ahora…ahora…

Concentró chakra en su puño derecho. Giró con rapidez para finalmente dejar caer su puño en la congelada nieve derritiéndola y formando un gran agujero a su alrededor dejando una enorme grita que se deslizaba con rapidez hasta un árbol cercano y lo derribaba. Yuito tembló mientras que Sasuke la observaba con atención.

"_**¡¡¡VOY A MATARLA!!!"**_

Volteó con decisión para emprender camino a aquel lugar que hacía tres años había dejado de ser su hogar. Sintió que alguien sujetaba su muñeca con fuerza deteniéndola. Ella no se molestó en voltear a verle.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-esto no se queda así…dejé que esa mujer se pasara de la raya de una vez, pero esta ahora…-sus ojos se endurecieron de manera glacial-…ahora no lo voy a permitir…

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos-…voy contigo…

Ella negó-…llévate a Gin-chan a casa…esto es algo que debo hacer sola…

El vengador apretó más su agarre-…no voy a dejarte en ese estado…estas demasiado alterada…

La medic-nin ladeó el rostro ocultando su mirada tras su flequillo-…es mejor así…eso me facilitará más las cosas…

Los dos hombres se estremecieron ante sus palabras. Uchiha la miró con atención-…no pretenderás…

Sakura se deshizo del agarre del vengador con rapidez dejando caer su chaqueta sobre la nieve. Antes de que él pudiese detenerla la chica había desaparecido en un remolino dejándolo allí sin poder hacer nada.

-¡mierda…!

-U-Uchiha-sama…-el aludido lo miró-…no deje que Sakura-san manche sus manos con la sangre de esa mujer…por favor…

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Con rapidez se dirigió hasta la mansión Hyuga, sabía que no lograría hacerla entrar en razón…necesitaría ayuda y sabía que solo Naruto y Kakashi podrían hacerlo. Saltó entre los tejados con velocidad…

-_tú no ensuciarás tus manos Sakura…eso no lo voy a permitir…_

Pensó mientras aceleraba más el paso…debía llegar lo antes posible antes de que la chica cometiese una locura de la cual estaba seguro…iba a arrepentirse.

* * *

Hola chicas!

Lamento tanto la demora…es que con esto de los exámenes, la navidad y esas cosas estoy como loca XD

Pues les prometí más besos…y allí están! :D

Dije que este capítulo iba a ser corta venas pero me equivoqué…es el siguiente…

Jajajaja como podrán darse cuenta muchas acertaron con respecto a ÉL…¡¡sí, es el padre de Sakura!!

¿Qué les pareció Tsubaki? Mala verdad…?

Sipis, muy mala…en el siguiente capi se irá develando la verdad de la muerte de la madre de nuestra querida kunoichi… ¿Qué creen? ¿Será capaz de matarla? ¿Qué hará el padre de Sakura? ¿Sasuke y los demás llegaran a tiempo?

Solo lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo ^^

Espero que este haya sido de su agrado…les dejo un beso enorme a cada una y mil agradecimientos por sus magníficos comentarios!!

Ah casi se me olvidaba…iba a poner el significado de los nombres XD

Aquí van…

Gin: Plata

Bara: Rosa

Tsubaki: Camelia

Bien ahora si chicas

Les deseo una linda noche…^^

Se despide atentamente su amiga…

__NinfaOscura__


	34. Ojos azules

**Tres hombres y una Kunoichi**

De antemano está decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y que esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro :) solo por mera entretención.

Aclaraciones:

-blablablablaà los personajes hablan

"_**blablabla"**__**à**__**Inner de Sakura**_

_Pensamientos_

_-----flash back----_

_--------------- cambio de escena_

Si más que decir….espero les guste mi historia :D

* * *

_**Capítulo XXXIV: **_**Ojos Azules**

Ambos salieron a la entrada de la inminente mansión. La pelinegra bajó la mirada ruborizada mientras que el rubio sonreía de manera nerviosa y torpe. Un silencio se posó entre ellos, el cual ninguno se atrevía a romper…no les resultaba incómodo, más bien era ese silencio el cual los mantenía juntos en esos instantes.

-este…g-gracias por recibirme en tu casa Hinata-chan…

La de ojos perla asintió levemente-…n-no tienes…que agradecer…Naruto-kun…

Uzumaki se balanceó distraídamente en su lugar mientras Hinata observaba el suelo cubierto de nieve como si eso fuese lo más interesante del mundo. Finalmente el kitsune carraspeó captando su atención.

-bue-bueno debo irme…g-gracias por tu obsequio…e-en verdad…

La kunoichi se sonrojó fuertemente-…t-también t-te agradezco…e-el obsequio que me diste…

Naruto tragó con dificultad mientras daba un par de pasos para acortar la distancia entre los dos. Hinata se sintió estremecer al sentir el calor de su cuerpo; con lentitud alzó su sonrojado rostro encontrándose con los mares del kitsune el cual la miró embelesado. Se mantuvieron así por eternos segundos que para ellos fueron horas, hasta que el shinobi comenzó a acercarse con lentitud. La kunoichi cerró los ojos casi al instante, temblando de emoción, sintiendo que su corazón latía a una velocidad desconocida para ella pero que no le resultaba en lo absoluto desagradable. Sintió el leve roce de su aliento sobre sus labios provocando que su piel se erizara bajo su grueso abrigo tan usual en ella…estaban a solo un par de milímetros de distancia.

Ambos corazones latiendo a mil por hora; ambos ansiosos por sentir el tibio contacto del otro; uno que caía de lleno a la fría nieva ante los pies de la chica…esperen un segundo… ¿cayendo? ¿Por qué se había caído? ¿Y qué era esa presión que sentía sobre su cabeza?

La de ojos perla miró tímidamente al ojinegro el cual de un salto de alejo quitando su peso de la cabeza del rubio, el cual mantenía su cara pegada a piso. Naruto una vez que se vio libre alzó histéricamente la cabeza mientras escupía la nieve que aquel idiota le había hecho tragar. Miró colérico a su atacante a la vez que se levantaba de un salto para encararlo con furia…

-¡¡¡ ¿Qué demonios te pasa teme como interrumpes de esa manera mi beso con Hinata-chan?!!!-la aludida pegó un brinco para luego comenzar a jugar con su pulgares nerviosa

-no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías Naruto…-el aludido arqueó una ceja. Notó su semblante lleno de preocupación y al pequeño siberiano que gemía afligido como si algo lo tuviese preocupado

-¿Qué haces con Gin-chan?

-de eso vengo hablarte…-el rubio se tensó

-¡¿le ocurrió algo a Sakura-chan?!

-¡te explico en el camino ahora deja de perder el tiempo!-Con rapidez el Uchiha caminó hasta la ojiperla para entregarle al cachorro-…cuídalo, si algo le pasa Sakura no me lo perdonaría…

Hinata asintió levemente-…n-no te preocupes…y-yo cuidaré de él…

-¡vamos Naruto!

Uzumaki asintió al instante para luego entregarle una leve mirada a la Hyuga la cual sonrió para tranquilizarlo. Los dos shinobis desaparecieron del lugar para comenzar a saltar entre los tejados con rapidez. El ojiazul le entregó una mirada interrogante en el camino, la cual no pasó desapercibida por el vengador.

-hoy fuimos al cementerio…

-¿al cementerio? ¿Fueron a ver a tus padres?

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos-…sí pero…también fuimos a ver a su madre…

Naruto se detuvo de golpe al igual que el ojinegro quien volteó para mirarlo-… ¿Cómo dices…?

El vengador suspiró. Lo mejor que podía hacer era relatarle la historia desde un principio…

* * *

Sus jades irradiaban ira, sus facciones estaban tensas, sus puños estaban apretados-tanto que sus uñas se habían incrustado en sus palmas provocando que pequeños hilillos de sangre recorrieran sus nudillos dejando que algunas gotas cayesen al suelo. Los pocos transeúntes que se cruzaban en su camino, se alejaban con rapidez puesto que hasta los que no eran ninjas podían sentir su aura de pelea a un nivel realmente peligroso.

Vislumbró la florería de Yamanaka por lo que apresuró el paso…no iba a estarse acobardando…no ahora y no después de lo que aquella tipeja había hecho. Frunció el ceño llena de ira para finalmente echarse a correr.

La imagen de la kunoichi rubia apareció de pronto. Mostraba una sonrisa radiante, esa que solo muestran las mujeres al que el embarazo les sienta bien. Sus ojos celestes se posaron en ella, entrecerrándose un poco debido al semblante que mostraba. Sakura no se detuvo a pesar de que Ino la miró con insistencia y llena de confusión. Cuando la medic-nin pasó por su lado, sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda…la frialdad de su semblante, la peligrosidad de su aura, la ira de sus jades…todo eso le era realmente desconocido…

Volteó con lentitud una vez que recuperó el control de su cuerpo, centrándose en la ya poco visible de la kunoichi. Un sentimiento de inquietud se posó en su pecho haciéndola temblar. Se estaba dirigiendo a su antiguo hogar… ¿Por qué? ¿Y por que en ese estado? ¿Qué había ocurrido?... ¿A caso ella iba a…?

Una mano cálida acarició sus hombros para tratar de sacarla de su notorio estado de shock. Ino dio un brinco mirando de manera desconcertada al ANBU que la interrogaba con la mirada para luego dirigir su atención en dirección que la pelirosa había tomado minutos antes. Los dos intercambiaron miradas confusas y preocupadas…algo le había ocurrido a Haruno…y sea lo que hubiese sido estaban seguros que no traería nada bueno…

* * *

Sus níveas manos tomaron la foto que descansaba sobre la chimenea. La miró con desdén mientras que una sonrisa triunfal adornaba sus labios carmesí…sus ojos se centraron en la imagen de una mujer idéntica a ella...Luego su atención se posó en la pequeña niña que sonreía con alegría e ilusión…

-_maldita mocosa…_

Pensó mientras colocaba la foto de mala gana en su respectivo sitio…de todas las cosas que había conseguido deshacerse, esa era la única que su marido no la dejaba tocar. Trató de no darle importancia…al fin de cuentas, tenía todo lo que siempre había deseado, y una estúpida foto no iba arruinar su felicidad. Se estiró con pereza para dirigirse al cuarto que compartía con aquel hombre que tanto había amado en su adolescencia y que la estúpida de su hermana le había arrebatado…Una sonrisa de satisfacción surcó sus labios, ahora aquel hombre le pertenecía completamente, se había encargado de hacerlo olvidar todo lo que respectaba a su hermana. Realmente le resultaba gratificante ver que todo le había resultado tal cual había planeado y que nada, ni nadie se había interpuesto en su camino.

Aún con ese sentimiento a flor de piel y la excitación de los recuerdos a todo lo que daban, se dispuso a subir las escaleras; apenas sus pies descalzos tocaron el primer peldaño el sonido de una explosión la hizo voltear. Vislumbró la puerta que se hacía añicos frente a sus narices por lo que procuró alejarse de un salto colocándose en un lugar seguro. Se estremeció al sentir aquella aura tan fuerte que comenzaba a adentrarse a la casa con pasos lentos pero seguros…el polvo que la explosión había ocasionado, comenzó a disiparse con lentitud dejando a entrever una figura femenina. Tsubaki se colocó en posición de batalla mientras que sus ojos se entrecerraban para tratar de reconocer a la intrusa…

-¿no te bastó con sacarme de mi propia casa sino que también…-habló la voz denotando una cólera casi incontrolable-…destruiste el único lugar en donde podía ir a ver a mi madre…?

La kunoichi apareció de entre la cortina de polvo a lo que la mujer arqueó una ceja contrariada. Sakura alzó la barbilla de manera amenazante dejando a entrever la ira que sus ojos irradiaban. Tsubaki sintió que su sangre hervía….¡¡ ¿con que derecho aquella desgraciada volvía a pisar SU casa?!!

-pensé que te había quedado claro que no tenías derecho alguno de volver aquí…-una sonrisa torcida se apoderó de sus labios al notar el semblante de la medic-nin-… ¿O lo olvidaste _Tekubi?_

Haruno frunció el ceño colérica ante aquello… ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarla así?... ¿Cómo mierda se atrevía llamarla como su madre lo hacía? ¿Qué derecho tenía esa zorra…? Concentró chakra en ambos puños para impactarlos de lleno con la fina madera provocando que esta se hiciera pedazos dirigiéndose hasta el lugar en donde la mujer la miraba con altanería. De un ágil movimiento esquivó el ataque posándose detrás de ella. La ojijade volteó con rapidez otorgándole una certera patada hacia el rostro, el cual también fue esquivado.

-solo para eso sirves ¿verdad?...-masculló entre dientes con rencor-… ¿para huir?

Tsubaki se arregló los cabellos demostrando falta de interés-…no voy a gastar energía en una mocosa como tú…

La medic-nin chasqueó la lengua-…ya no soy la misma de hace algunos años _Oba…_

-por favor…-rió mientras colocaba una mano sobre su cadera y rodaba los ojos en son de burla-…solo porque entrenaste con la quinta no significa que hayas dejado de ser la misma inútil de antes…

"_**¡¡AHORA TE DEMOSTRAREMOS QUE TE EQUIVOCAS MALDITA HIJA DE PUTA…!!"**_

-si eso es lo que crees…-hizo una rápida posición de manos-…entonces no temerás enfrentarte a mí…Tsubaki…

-por supuesto que no…Sakura…

Los dos jades se encontraron de pronto…un desafío claro, una declaración unánime…no iban a detenerse hasta que una de ellas muriese…eso era un hecho.

"_**¡¡MÁTALA SHANNARO!!"**_

* * *

Una explosión remeció los alrededores. Ambos shinobis intercambiaron miradas mientras que un solo pensamiento cruzaba por sus cabezas…

_Sakura…_

Emprendieron nuevamente camino hasta la antigua casa de la pelirosa, con la decidida idea de evitar que cometiese algo de lo cual pudiese arrepentirse. Un tercero se incorporó a su búsqueda. Los dos miraron al shinobi de cabellos platas que mantenía su mirada al frente concentrado en un punto a lo lejos. Lo vieron fruncir el ceño con cierta reticencia para acelerar el paso, por lo cual lo imitaron casi de inmediato.

-debemos darnos prisa…-murmuró con clara preocupación-…el chakra de Sakura está más alto que de costumbre…pude percibirlo desde la casa de Shizune…

Uzumaki y Uchiha asintieron, a ellos también se les había hecho fácil percibirlo. Kakashi entrecerró su único ojo visible tratando de apresurar el paso…si su presentimiento era acertado, la pelea que se estaba desatando no terminaría en las mejores condiciones si no llegaban a tiempo…

Los tres vislumbraron al cúmulo de personas que comenzaban a reunirse y alejarse del sitio en donde la imagen de dos mujeres de cabellos rosas se hacía notar. Sakura lanzó un puñetazo hacia el brazo derecho de la mujer intentando romper alguno de sus huesos. La jounnin la esquivó con infinita facilidad para luego dar un giro en el aire de manera imperceptible; la medic-nin volteó con la intención de herirla, pero la mujer la esquivó con rapidez para finalmente proporcionarle una patada en el estómago lanzándola hasta una muralla cercana. Su cuerpo impactó violentamente en los ladrillos dejando un agujero y provocando que la nieve de los tejados cayese sobre sus piernas congelándolas. Se incorporó con lentitud mientras limpiaba el hilillo de sangre que escapaba de la comisura de sus labios…

-¿Qué pasa tebuki? ¿No que ya no eras una inútil?-preguntó con un tono burlón que la hizo enfurecer-…hmp…eres igual que tu madre…dándote aires de grandeza cuando en realidad no eres más que mierda…-un golpe certero la dejó sin aire, si inclinó posando sus manos en la zona golpeada mirando con ira a la ojijade que hervía en rabia-…la verdad duele ¿no es verdad?

-¡¡cállate de una puta vez Tsubaki!!

-¿ese es el respeto que le tienes a tu Oba-san?

-¡respeto y una mierda! ¡Una zorra como tu…! ¡Una zorra como tú solo merece pudrirse en el infierno!

Se lanzó a por ella haciendo una rápida posición de manos, dejando a la vista dos clones que se lanzaban a una velocidad alarmante. Las tres la golpearon desde puntos diferentes. La mujer se defendió con dificultad, devolviendo los ataques lo mejor que pudo. Al verse imposibilitada en defensa, concentró chakra en sus pies dándose un impulso que la elevó bastante del suelo. Las tres copias la observaron caer con impaciencia, hasta que una se abalanzó para atacarla antes de que tocase el suelo. Sacó una kunai de entre sus ropas para quedar detrás de la mujer e incrustándole dicha arma en la garganta.

Las otras dos chasquearon la lengua, habían advertido que aquello era una trampa. Tsubaki se situó detrás del clon que la había atacado para acertarle un golpe que la hizo estrellarse en el suelo desapareciendo en un puff.

Una vez en tierra miró a su contrincante con sorna-… ¿y te haces llamar discípula de Tsunade-sama…? En verdad que me avergüenzas…

"_**te has estado conteniendo bastante…"**_

La mujer de ojos jades alzó la barbilla con autosuficiencia-…aunque siéntete orgullosa pequeña…eres idéntica a tu madre…-caminó hasta ella con lentitud posándose a un par de metros de distancia-…es por eso que no pudo contra mi…

Sakura entrecerró los ojos temblando con levedad ante la sonrisa malévola de la mujer-… ¿de qué estás hablando?

-¿Sabes lo que le sucedió a tu madre tebuki? O más bien… ¿lo que en verdad le sucedió…?

Un viento frío sopló con intensidad meciendo loa cabellos rosas de ambas mujeres las cuales se miraban de manera desafiante. Tsubaki acortó más la distancia colocándose frente a la imagen de las dos ojijades; las observó largamente para luego de manera sorpresiva atacar al clon haciéndolo desaparecer en un puff por la intensidad del golpe. La medic-nin se mantuvo en su sitio sin dejar de observar sus movimientos, pata así evitar cualquier ataque que pudiese sorprenderle.

-creo que ya es hora de que lo sepas…y créeme que me dará un placer infinito poder decírtelo al fin…

-habla de una vez…-masculló entre dientes sintiendo que sus músculos comenzaban a recogerse por la expectación

Una nívea mano tomó su barbilla con brusquedad evitándole toda posibilidad de escape por la fuerza ejercida. Los jades de su tía se clavaron en los suyos de manera penetrantemente fría, estremeciéndola intensamente, congelándole la sangre y el alma…

-yo mate a tu madre…

Las palabras de aquella mujer se posesionaron de su mente, como ecos incesantes y torturantes que le carcomieron el alma. Tsubaki aprovechó esos momentos para propiciarle un golpe certero en la boca del estómago haciéndola perder el aire. Cayó de rodillas mientras llevaba una mano hasta la zona golpeada a la vez que comenzaba a toser fuertemente, dejando que leves hilos de sangre saltasen desde su boca….pero el dolor le era imperceptible, los sonidos inaudibles, el frío nulo…todo se había desvanecido y solo las palabras de la mujer seguían resonando en su cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa tebuki? ¿Es que a caso la noticia te afectó?-se acuclilló para quedar a su altura-…créeme que es el recuerdo más gratificante que tengo…-una sonrisa torcida se apoderó de sus labios-… ¿quieres saber cómo sucedió?

Sakura se mantuvo en silencio, mirando un punto muerto del suelo sin emitir sonido alguno, solo temblando levemente. Tsubaki alzó la mirada al cielo nuboso retrocediendo hasta aquel día…el día que para ella fue el más feliz de su existencia.

---------------------------_Flash Back------------------------_

_Sus pies se deslizaban con rapidez sobre el terreno donde solo hierba seca se expandía por cada rincón. Ningún lugar en donde pudiese esconderse…ningún sitio en donde pudiese refugiarse si se presentaba algún ataque de su seguidor. Miró tras su espalda con la esperanza de verse acompañada de su equipo, pero este se había dispersado minutos antes para intentar despistar a su enemigo._

_Se detuvo abruptamente patinando en la hierba debido a su velocidad, mirando un punto indefinido del pardo…había detectado un chakra conocido…aquello la hizo sonreír con alivio. Agudizó sus instintos para detectar cualquier cosa que la advirtiese que saliese de allí mientras esperaba que aquella persona llegase hasta donde se encontraba._

_La vislumbró a lo lejos, y es que eso no era difícil…su cabellera rosa como la suya era algo que no podía pasar desapercibido por nada ni nadie. Los ojos jades de la mujer se posaron en los suyos por lo que sintió una gran felicidad al verla sana y sana. Cuando estuvieron cerca se abalanzó a sus brazos sin dejar de sonreír._

_-¡¡Tsubaki!! ¡Temí que te hubiesen capturado!_

_La aludida permaneció en silencio largamente. Una fuerte y tensa brisa soplo meciendo sus cabellos y a la vez que un sentimiento de aprensión se apoderaba de su pecho advirtiéndole un peligro cercano. Su instinto la hizo retroceder y alejarse de la mujer a la cual abrazaba momentos atrás justo en el instante que ella estaba por ensartar una kunai en su garganta. Sus ojos jades se abrieron con estupor a la vez que interrogaban con dolor su actitud._

_Tsubaki se abalanzó sin mayor reparo sobre ella para herirla utilizando el arma con que segundos antes intentó matarla. Esquivó cada una de sus estocadas con agilidad, pero sin el afán de defenderse._

_-¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¡¡Detente!!_

_Una leve distracción bastó para que Tsubaki pudiese otorgarle una patada que la lanzó lejos. Su cuerpo se estrepitó a un terreno rocoso; sintió como cada una de las piedrecillas afiladas se incrustaban en su piel haciéndola sangrar. Se llevó una mano en la zona herida mientras se incorporaba con lentitud. La imagen de su hermana se colocó enfrente a lo que ella levantó la mirada contrariada._

_-¿Qué mierda te pasa?_

_-¿Qué no lo ves? Intento matarte…_

_La aludida tragó con dolor-… ¿p-por qué?_

_-hmp… ¿no que eras la más inteligente?-alzó el rostro con altanería mientras que sonreía al verla tan vulnerable-… ¿a caso nunca se te pasó por la cabeza que terminaría cansándome de los favoritismos? _

_-n-no sé de qué hablas… _

_-¡Por favor Baru! ¡¿Cómo tienes el cinismo de negarme lo que es evidente?! ¡¡Toda la vida nuestros padres te han preferido!! ¡Toda la vida has sido el centro de atención! ¡Toda la vida me has pisoteado y humillado en la academia!-sus ojos se tornaron fríos de pronto, llenos de ira, de rabia, de frustración-…y ya me cansé…_

_-¡Estás loca Tsubaki! ¡Jamás ha sido así! ¡Jamás nuestros padres me han preferido a mí! ¡Eso es absurdo!_

_-¡¡ ¿Y tú que sabes?!! ¡No fuiste tú la que siempre tenía que escuchar que debía intentar parecerme más a su hermana! ¡No fuiste tú a la que no conocían en la academia por su nombre sino que por ser la hermana de Haruno Baru! ¡No fuiste tú a la que dejaron por su hermana!_

_La ojijade entrecerró los ojos-…l-lo dices por Satoshi-kun… ¿no es verdad?_

_El viento sopló fuertemente levantando la hierba seca y meciendo los cabellos de ambas. Tsubaki apretó el arma que mantenía en su mano derecha mientras que sus ojos se entrecerraban y su ceño se fruncía…Satoshi, era un jounnin del clan Haruno el cual ambas conocían de vista, hasta que un día fue presentado en la familia. Pasó un tiempo muy corto hasta que un día, este se acercó a ella mostrando interés en su persona por lo que ella se sintió realmente alucinada, además desde el jounnin de cabellos violeta y ojos jades eran un excelente partido dentro de su clan y realmente le resultaba un honor y un privilegio que alguien como él se fijase en ella y no en su hermana… miles de ilusiones, de expectativas llenaron su corazón y su alma…pero…_

_-tú sabías que me amaba… ¡y aún así hiciste de todo para arrebatármelo! ¡Nunca has querido mi felicidad!_

_-¡¡eso no es cierto Tsubaki!!...-la mujer bajó la mirada contrariada-…cuando me dijiste que Satoshi-kun te gustaba y que creías que él gustaba de ti yo…me sentí muy feliz…porque pensé que por fin obtendrías felicidad…aunque eso significara dejar la mía de lado…_

_-¿de qué demonios estás hablando Baru? ¡No intentes hacerte la victima porque no te queda!_

_-¡¡no se trata de eso!!...-gruñó alzando la mirada colérica-…¡¡nunca te lo dije pero siempre estuve enamorada de Satoshi-kun!!_

_La mujer arqueó una ceja-… ¿Cómo dices? _

_-lo que escuchaste Tsubaki…y-yo…y-yo conocí a Satoshi-kun mucho antes de que nuestro padre lo presentase en la familia…y desde aquel día me enamoré de él…-sus manos apretaron la tierra con fuerza enterrándose las pequeñas piedrecillas-…p-pero…cuando me dijiste que él…_

_-hmp…además de cínica, mentirosa…_

_-¡te estoy diciendo la verdad! _

_-¡¡Cállate!!_

_Lanzó unas shurikens los cuales se insertaron en la nívea piel de la kunoichi, la cual dejó escapar un chillido de dolor. Tsubaki le propició una fuerte patada en el rostro, el cual la lanzó a una distancia considerable. Se mantuvo estática por breves minutos por lo que la de ojos jades se acercó para asegurarse de que estaba viva, aún no deseaba que muriese…quería divertirse un poco más con ella._

_--------------------------Fin flash back-------------------------- _

-tu madre no volvió a levantarse…-dijo con un tono extraño-…pero obviamente ya sabes cuál fue el resultado tebuki…

La kunoichi mantuvo la mirada cabeza gacha, mirando la nieve con infinita atención…como si estuviese ida por completo. Sus manos habían caído a ambos lados de su cuerpo apretando fuertemente la congelada agua que allí se encontraba tiñéndola de un color carmesí por las heridas de sus palmas. Tsubaki sonrió con autosuficiencia a la vez que sacaba una kunai de entre sus ropas. La alzó con decisión observando la nuca de su víctima la cual estaba totalmente a su merced.

-alégrate pequeña…volverás a ver a tu madre…¡¡en el mismísimo infierno!!-dejó caer su brazo velozmente con un solo propósito…matar al último obstáculo que se interponía en su felicidad completa-…¡¡MUERE!!

-¡¡Katon, Gökakyö no Jutsu!!

La mujer saltó con agilidad esquivando la gran bola de fuego que estaba dirigida a ella. Volteó rápidamente a ver al dueño de dicho ataque. Sus ojos se ensancharon, su boca se secó y su rostro palideció cuando su mirada se encontró con el menor de los Uchiha observándola con su sharingan. Con lentitud giró para ver el lugar en donde la gigantesca bola de fuego había impactado y en donde segundos antes se encontraba la imagen de la kunoichi. Entrecerró los ojos al notar la ausencia de esta…al parecer aquel ataque la había…

-¿buscas a alguien Tsubaki?-preguntó Hatake con un tono altanero

La de ojos jades ladeó el rostro encontrándose con la imagen del peliplateado cargando en brazos a la medic-nin-…vaya…pensé que Uchiha había hecho el trabajo por mi…

-¡¡ ¿Qué mierda dices?!!-chilló la voz de Uzumaki tras ella-…¡¡ ¿Quién demonios te crees para lastimar a Sakura-chan de esa manera?!!

-Oh pero miren quien está aquí…si se trata de nada más ni nada menos que el Zorro de las Nueve Colas…es una verdadera molestia..

-¡¡ ¿Qué dijiste vieja?!!

Haruno frunció el ceño para observar a los tres shinobis que la rodeaban-… ¿a caso piensan pelear contra mí?

-no es necesario que ellos intervengan…-el sensei colocó delicadamente en un lugar seguro a la pelirosa la cual mantenía su rostro refugiado sobre su pecho-… Naruto… Sasuke… ustedes encárguense de Sakura…yo pelearé con ella…

-¡¡eso ni hablar Kakashi-sensei!!-masculló el kitsune saltando hasta su lado mirando a la mujer de manera irritada-…¡¡esta anciana se va a enterar de quien soy!! ¡Nadie lastima a Sakura-chan y vive para contarlo!

Tsubaki soltó una carcajada-… ¿debo suponer que eso es una amenaza…? Por favor, solo eres un niño…no tienes posibilidad contra mí…yo soy un jounnin con más de veinte años de experiencia…

Antes de que el rubio pudiese reclamarle, la imagen del moreno se interpuso-…puede que Naruto no tenga posibilidad contra ti…pero en mi caso es diferente…-su sharingan giró de manera peligrosa estremeciéndola-… ¿Qué pasa? ¿En dónde quedó todo tu valor?

-vaya… ¿un Uchiha peleando para defender a alguien que no sea a él? ¡Eso es algo digno de ver!

A pesar de que trató de sonar segura en aquella burla, su voz que quebraba en intertantos, sobre todo cuando veía que el vengador esbozaba una sonrisa malévola. Sasuke le otorgó una leve mirada a la pelirosa la cual se mantenía con la cabeza gacha sin hacer movimiento alguno…aquello lo hizo enfurecer…esa mujer la había lastimado, y eso no se lo iba a perdonar. Hizo una posición de manos para luego concentró chakra en su mano para crear una corriente de alto voltaje. Un sonido como el trinar de mil pájaros se hizo escuchar con fuerza en el lugar provocando que la mujer retrocediera un paso al identificar dicha técnica.

-e-eso…

-ahora no eres tan valiente… ¿eh Tsubaki?...-la mujer se paralizó ante su tono maquiavélico

Con una velocidad que jamás había visto en su vida, se dirigió hasta ella. Cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de distancia, la mujer logró reaccionar a tiempo saltando hacia un lado y esquivando el golpe. Su chidori impactó en la muralla de una de las casas cercanas derrumbándola completamente, dejando al descubierto a la familia que allí se encontraba mirando la escena llena de desconcierto y temor. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua mientras observaba como el kitsune se disponía a tomar su lugar con decisión.

-¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu…!-gritó mientras en un puff aparecían seis copias idénticas-…¡¡ahora chicos no tengan compasión con esa anciana!!

-¡¡¡SIIIII!!!-gritaron al unísono con decisión

Los seis Narutos se abalanzaron a la mujer la cual esquivó sus ataques con relativa facilidad. Uno de ellos logró acertarle un golpe en el estómago que la lanzó un par de metros más allá pero sin hacerle mayor daño. Tsubaki hizo una posición de manos mirando a los clones con detenimiento.

-Ninpou, Oboro Bushin no jutsu…

Unos clones fantasmas aparecieron con los cuales se camufló con rapidez. Naruto y sus clones observaron a sus contrincantes con atención para luego otorgarle una disimulada mirada al Uchiha el cual asintió levemente con su sharingan activado. Sus ojos pasaron por cada copia hasta que se detuvo en una en particular…se posicionó detrás de ella con rapidez golpeándole la espalda lanzándola hasta otra muralla. La mujer se incorporó de entre los escombros justo en el instante en que los clones del kitsune se lanzaban a golpearla. Los esquivó rápidamente alejándose de los shinobis…agradecía tener un nivel de experiencia más amplio, de no haber sido así ya hubiese estado comiendo tierra.

-creo que los he subestimado…-masculló a la vez que escupía la sangre de su boca

-¡¡Escucha bien anciana!! ¡¡Nadie que haga daño a mis amigos sale ileso!! ¡¡Sobre todo si se trata de Sakura-chan!!

Tsubaki alzó la barbilla con altanería-…entonces tendré que tomarlo en serio…-le hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que se acercase

Los clones se abalanzaron a la mujer con rapidez. Empuñaron sus manos para golpearla todos al mismo tiempo. Solo estaban a unos metros de distancia cuando…

* * *

Era como si estuviese a millones de kilómetros. Su mente divagaba una y otra vez entre un mar de oscuridad que la consumía con lentitud. Cerró los ojos con lentitud sintiendo que las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas con lentitud y su cuerpo temblaba por lo sucesivos sollozos…

Los sonidos eran lejanos, incomprensibles…aunque tampoco hacía un mayor esfuerzo por entender. Se dejó llevar por la sensación de estar hundiéndose en un profundo y tranquilo mar…era una sensación de cierta manera agradable. Entreabrió sus jades con lentitud encontrándose con miles de burbujas pasando por sus mejillas… ¿a caso estaba soñando?

Observó como estas pasaban por delante con lentitud mostrando imágenes que no podía comprender. Abrió más sus ojos mientras que intentaba enfocar para prestarle mayor atención. Llevó una mano a una de ella tomándola con lentitud…la imagen de una pequeña de cinco años jugando junto a una mujer la cual le sonreía con dulzura y amor.

-Okaa-san…-murmuró a la vez que la pequeña burbuja se reventaba de pronto

Volvió a tomar otra burbuja encontrándose con otra escena, en donde una pareja sonreía mientras colocaban frente a los ojos de una pequeña infante de al menos seis años una gigantesca torta de cumpleaños haciéndola reír de emoción al momento en que apagó las velitas.

Se mantuvo así por varios minutos sonriendo ante aquellas imágenes olvidadas…de pronto todas las burbujas se reventaron fuertemente y el agua comenzó a hacerse más y más densa. El aire casi irrespirable y la oscuridad se expandía con rapidez. Una tenue luz comenzó a desplazar parte de la oscuridad dejando a entre ver la imagen de una chica idéntica a ella con ojos azules la miraba con atención desconcertándola.

"_**allá afuera están peleando por ti…"**_

La kunoichi entrecerró los ojos con lentitud-… ¿Quién eres?

"_**¿a caso no lo notas?**_-Sakura negó con levedad-_**… soy tú… ¿no notas el parecido?"**_

Haruno ladeó el rostro-…claro…no soy tonta pero…tus ojos…

Su Inner se encogió de hombros_**-"…cosas de genética…**_-bromeó sin lograr una mínima sonrisa por parte de la medic-nin-…_**de acuerdo…no me estaré con rodeos…"**_

-¿de qué hablas…?

"_**¿piensas quedarte de brazos cruzados después de lo que dijo esa puta…?"**_

-¿y que quieras que haga?-preguntó con dolor-…estoy totalmente paralizada…no tengo fuerzas para nada…

"_**¡¡shannaro!! ¡¡ ¿Y dónde quedó toda tu venganza?!! ¡No que ibas a matarla!"**_

-pero…no…no puedo…

Se mantuvieron en silencio largamente. Su Inner apretó los puños con fuerza a la vez que se acercaba a ella con lentitud para quedar a solo unos cuantos metros de distancia. Sus jades se encontraron con los azules de ella.

"_**si tu no lo haces…yo lo haré…"**_

La kunoichi la miró sin entender-… ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?

"_**solo mantente en calma…piensa en todo lo que esa mujer hizo…y no me detengas…"**_

-pero aún no entiendo como…

"_**tú solo…confía…-**_la tranquilizó mientras que se acercaba a ella juntando sus frentes-…_**yo me encargaré de hacer justicia..."**_

Una sensación de sueño y pesadez comenzó a invadirla con lentitud. Cerró los ojos fuertemente dejándose llevar por un calor extraño en su cuerpo. Los sonidos comenzaron a hacerse más y más fuerte pero su conciencia del entorno parecía que se borraba…solo podía escuchar.

Un fuerte impacto la sobresaltó. Abrió los ojos con lentitud a la vez que dirigía su mirada azulina al sitio en donde se hallaba la mujer entre un millón de escombros…una sonrisa tenebrosa adornó sus labios; la imagen de la mujer muerta hizo que su corazón se acelerara y la excitación la invadiese. Hatake sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Con rapidez ladeó el rostro para observar a la ojijade la cual se levantaba con lentitud expeliendo un aura extraña y aterradora.

-¿Sa-Sakura…?

De un rápido movimiento la kunoichi se colocó delante de la ojijade la cual la observaba llena de desconcierto. Escuchó como los clones del rubio se detenían tras ella con brusquedad chillando un suspiro de alivio puesto que habían frenado a tiempo.

-Sakura-chan ¿pero qué?…

La aludida alzó el rostro con lentitud mirando tétricamente a la mujer la cual abrió los ojos atónita-…ya han hecho demasiado…yo me encargaré del resto…-musitó de manera fría desconcertando a los hinobis

Tsubaki se levantó llena de pánico y confusión…aquello lo había visto antes…aquellos ojos, el mismo color, la misma frialdad…nunca iba a olvidarlo, pues había sido uno de los sucesos más importantes de su vida…pero que más temor le había causado.

-B-Baru…-susurró aterrada

La pelirosa amplió la sonrisa-…ahora Oba-san…creo que tú y yo vamos a jugar un poco…-masculló

* * *

Hello chicas…!

Estoy actualizando rápido porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer y tengo en la cabeza un verdadero lio…

Les había prometido un capitulo corta venas pero corregí las escenas más de diez veces…a sí que decidí dejarlo así XD

Lamento la tardanza pero tengo un examen sumamente importante el lunes u. u…y esta semana tuve dos y gua estoy loca .

Pero en fin…

Les dejo un beso enorme chicas

Y cualquier duda me escriben y yo les explico con total calma ^. ^ Muchísimas gracias por sus magníficos comentarios…les prometo que el próximo capítulo llenará sus expectativas ^^

Me despido chicas!

Atentamente

__NinfaOscura__


	35. Decisionesperdón o muerte

**Tres hombres y una Kunoichi**

De antemano está decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y que esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro :) solo por mera entretención.

Aclaraciones:

-blablablablaà los personajes hablan

"_**blablabla"**__**à**__**Inner de Sakura**_

_Pensamientos_

_-----flash back----_

_--------------- cambio de escena_

Si más que decir….espero les guste mi historia :D

* * *

_**Capítulo XXXV: **_**Decisiones…perdón o muerte**

_-Sakura-chan ¿pero qué?…_

_La aludida alzó el rostro con lentitud mirando tétricamente a la mujer la cual abrió los ojos atónita-…ya han hecho demasiado…yo me encargaré del resto…-musitó de manera fría desconcertando a los shinobis_

_Tsubaki se levantó llena de pánico y confusión…aquello lo había visto antes…aquellos ojos, el mismo color, la misma frialdad…nunca iba a olvidarlo, pues había sido uno de los sucesos más importantes de su vida…pero que más temor le había causado._

_-B-Bara…-susurró aterrada _

_La pelirosa amplió la sonrisa-…ahora Oba-san…creo que tú y yo vamos a jugar un poco…-masculló _

Unos copos comenzaron a caer con lentitud a su alrededor acompañados de una leve ventisca que hacía danzar sus largos cabellos y abrigos. Los tres shinobis observaron a la ojiazul asombrados… ¿Por qué sus ojos habían cambiado de color y mostraban una frialdad infinita? ¿Qué había sucedido en el rato que estuvo inconsciente? Sasuke centró su mirada en su perfil altanero, idéntico al suyo…frunció el ceño sin entender… ¿a caso esa era la misma Sakura que conocían? No, no podía ser…

La medic-nin se hizo crujir los nudillos bruscamente ante la descolocada mirada de su tía, la cual temblaba de terror…era como aquella vez…aquella vez que había peleado con Bara Haruno…

-¿pensaste que te saldrías con la tuya Oba-san?...-dio un paso provocando que el semblante de la mujer palideciese-… ¿pensaste que no iba a hacer nada después de tus palabras?...

-¿q-qué…qué diablos…has hecho…?

Sakura ladeó la cabeza fingiendo incomprensión-… ¿no se dé que hablas…?

-t-tus…tus ojos… ¿Cómo es que hiciste que cambiasen de color…? ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacerlo? ¡A caso tu madre te enseñó ese maldito jutsu!

Hatake miró a ambas mujeres de manera alternada, concentrándose más en la que alguna vez fue su alumna. Le desconcertaba ver aquel aire tan peligroso, tan lleno de rencor e ira…es que ella no era así… ¿Por qué ese cambio? ¿Por qué…? Además estaba el hecho de sus ojos… ¿Cómo era posible? ¿En realidad se trataba de un jutsu?

El kitsune observaba junto con sus clones sin entender…todo era confuso… ¿De qué hablaba esa mujer? ¡¿Cómo era eso de que los ojos de la medic-nin habían cambiado de color?! Eso era imposible…esa anciana después de aquel golpe tuvo que haber perdido la cordura.

-¿mi madre?...-musitó arrastrando las palabras-… ¿Qué tiene que ver mi madre en todo esto…?

-no intentes engañarme…¡¡eso solo lo he visto una vez!! ¡¡Y fue cuando peleé con ella!!

-estas cambiando tu versión de la historia…-la chica colocó una mano sobre su cintura entrecerrando los ojos-… ¿no que no habías dicho que luego de golpearla no volvió a levantarse…?

-te dije que Bara Haruno no volvió a levantarse…-su labio inferior tembló levemente al recordar-…sino que otra persona estaba ocupando su lugar…

-¿otra persona dices?

Tsubaki la observó con atención intentando calmar sus temblores-…sus ojos al igual que los tuyos en estos instantes también se volvieron azules…su actitud cambió totalmente era como si…

-tuviese otra personalidad…-completó la ojiazul riendo con sorna

La mujer cerró los ojos con fuerza. Había omitido esa parte de la historia porque era algo que a pesar de los años seguía atemorizándola y creándole el mismo escalofrío. Su mente regresó en el mismo instante en que aquello sucedió y es que aún no podía entender cómo ni cuándo…si se trataba de un jutsu... ¿En qué momento había hecho la posición de manos? Por más que intentaba entenderlo no podía…y ahora menos…aquella mocosa mostraba la misma actitud que su madre en aquella pelea, y si no se equivocaba sería igual de difícil que aquella vez.

-------------------------------------------_Flash Back---------------------------------------_

_L__e propició una fuerte patada en el rostro, el cual la lanzó a una distancia considerable. Se mantuvo estática por breves minutos por lo que la de ojos jades se acercó para asegurarse de que estaba viva, aún no deseaba que muriese…quería divertirse un poco más con ella. _

_Cuando estuvo a escasos centímetro la tomó por su larga cabellera enrollándola entre sus dedos para alzarla con brusquedad. Baru mantenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente, como si temiese abrirlos y se encontrara con la imagen de una kunai atravesando su cuello… eso la hizo sonreír… ¿Quién diría que iba a tener a su merced a su perfecta hermana? _

_-esto fue muchísimo más fácil de lo que pensé…realmente me decepcionas… ¿no que eras el orgullo de la familia por tu habilidad en el taijutsu? ¿No que eras la mente maestra de las misiones más exitosas…? _

_Su hermana se mantuvo en silencio…notó que sus facciones se comenzaban a relajar con lentitud hasta que su rostro era ajeno a cualquier expresión de dolor o angustia. Sonrió con burla ante eso…esa mujer era tan débil que hasta un jalón de cabello la hacía perder la conciencia…realmente era una vergüenza de kunoichi. Con su mano libre sacó una kunai para acomodarla en el descubierto cuello de su hermana la cual estaba completamente inerte, si no fuese por su respiración constante hubiese llegado a pensar que estaba muerta. El filo de su arma rozó delicadamente la nívea piel de su víctima haciendo que un pequeño hilillo de sangre comenzara a deslizarse a medida que ella iba desplazándola…_

_-creo que me dejaré de juegos…aunque te admito que me hubiese gustado entretenerme un poco más pero…creo que es mejor que termine con esto de una vez…es probable que pronto lleguen testigos indeseables y no me gustaría que me agarrasen…_

_Hizo girar la kunai entre sus dedos para luego tomar su mango fuerte y decididamente. Alzó el brazo llena de emoción y expectación…estaba impaciente por darle muerte al fin a la mujer que tan desdichada había hecho su vida. El tiempo pareció volver lento de pronto…cada segundo que pasaba desde que había dejado caer su mano hasta el cuello de su hermana era eterno, incluso podía sentir de la misma forma como su sudor recorría su frente, su sien, sus mejillas para llegar a su barbilla y caer hasta el filo de su arma. Solo estaba a escasos milímetros antes de que pudiese dar el golpe de gracia cuando una fuerte mano sujetó su muñeca de manera brutal. Chilló de dolor ante aquello e intentó en vano deshacerse de aquel agarre. Miró interrogante a la mujer que aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados… ¿de dónde había sacado tal fuerza?_

_-ya me cansé de tu mierda…-masculló la voz de manera fría y gutural estremeciéndola-…siempre note tu rencor hacia mi…pero jamás quise darle importancia porque llegue a creer que era producto de mi imaginación…pero ahora me doy cuenta que cometí un error y es por eso…-sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse con lentitud dejando a entrever un tono azulado hermoso pero glacial-…es por eso que trataré de corregirlo…_

_La ojijade tragó con dolor ante aquello ¿Cómo es que sus ojos antes jades ahora tenían ese color?-… ¿Qué mierda has hecho? ¿A caso es uno de tus trucos?_

_-no es ningún truco Tsubaki…es solo que ya me cansé de ti y de tu actitud hacia a mí…-con un rápido movimiento se deshizo del agarre de sus cabellos para acertarle una patada en el estómago mandándola a más de diez metros de distancia-…y si quieres pelear…pues adelante…soy materia dispuesta…pero te advierto una cosa…-murmuró dejando a entrever una media sonrisa-…te arrepentirás de haberte metido conmigo…_

---------------------------_Fin Flash Back--------------------------------_

La ojiazul se abalanzó con rapidez sin darle tiempo de reaccionar. Juntó chakra en la punta de sus dedos formando una especie de cuchilla insertándole un certero golpe en el antebrazo derecho al momento que intentó protegerse. Chilló de dolor dando un giro en el aire alejándose lo que más pudiese de su contrincante pero con infinita dificultad. Sakura concentró su mirada nuevamente en ella sonriendo burlona al ver su rostro descolocado…

-un bisturí de chakra Oba-san…-alzó su mano mostrando como su chakra danzaba por sus dedos-… un arma peligrosa si no se maneja con cuidado…

Naruto palideció al escuchar el tono frío de su voz-…Sakura-chan ya es suficiente…lo mejor es ir a buscar a Tsunade-obaa-chan y decirle que…

-cállate Naruto…-masculló gélidamente haciéndolo temblar-…esto es algo que quiero terminar y en lo que nadie más intervendrá…ni siquiera ustedes…

-p-pero…S-Sakura-chan…

Haruno ignoró sus posibles alegatos para centrar su atención en la mujer que se levantaba lentamente. Juntó chakra en su mano derecha para golpear el suelo fuertemente haciendo que una gigantesca grieta surcase el lugar hasta el sitio en donde Tsubaki se encontraba. Al ver el peligro tan cerca saltó tratando de alejarse lo más posible de su atacante. La nieve se mezcló con el polvo que se levantaba en el sitio de impacto imposibilitándole una buena vista del espacio de batalla. No podía sentir su chakra en ningún lugar por lo que comenzó a desesperarse…

-_izquierda, derecha, arriba… ¿dónde?_

Sus ojos jades se abrieron atónitos al sentir la tierra temblar. Bajó la mirada justo a sus pies encontrándose con el puño de la kunoichi que impactó fuertemente en su mandíbula dejándose escuchar un fuerte crujido que hubiese estremecido a cualquiera. La de ojos azules se sacudió la tierra y la nieve de los hombros para comenzar a caminar en dirección a la pelirosa quien se mantenía de rodillas sosteniendo fuertemente la zona golpeada…el dolor le era insoportable. Sakura la tomó por el cuello de sus ropas yukata mirándola asqueada…

-¿y por ti mi padre decidió echarme de mi hogar…?-golpeó su estómago haciéndola perder el aire

Tsubaki levantó el rostro a penas encontrándose con la fría mirada de la kunoichi-… ¿q-que…er-eres…? ¿c-como…ad-adquiriste semejante…fuerza?

Ella rodó los ojos-…no seas idiota oba-san…no me volví más fuerte…yo, soy más fuerte que tu…

----------------------------------_Flash Back-----------------_

_Tsubaki miraba a la kunoichi que hacía girar con agilidad entre sus dedos dos kunais. Las detuvo de pronto para lanzárselas de manera precisa por lo que a penas pudo esquivarlas. Dio un par de giros en el aire librándose por pocos milímetros del poderoso filo de aquellas armas. Posó sus jades en los nuevos azules de su contrincante, los cuales brillaban con cierta emoción y excitación. _

_Desapareció de pronto anonadándola completamente…esa velocidad no era propia de ella. Miró en todas direcciones buscando el posible punto de ataque. Alzó los ojos con rapidez al notar que un sombra comenzaba a rodear su imagen; la kunoichi caía desde el cielo con churiken's en mano lanzándolos antes de que ella pudiese hacer algo para defenderse. Se incrustaron en su antebrazo provocándole una mueca de dolor. Su hermana aprovechó aquello, a penas sus pies tocaron el suelo golpeó su abdomen descubierto haciéndole perder todo el aire…la vio tomarse el estómago y toser fuertemente. Se acercó lentamente para tomar los cabellos de la mujer la cual seguía sin lograr regular el ingreso de oxigeno a sus pulmones._

_-¿c-como…e-es…posible…que…t-te hayas…hecho tan fuerte…?-balbuceó con dificultad _

_Bara sonrió de medio lado-…te equivocas Tsubaki…no me volví más fuerte…yo soy más fuerte que tú…_

_------------------------Fin Flash Back------------------------------_

Sakura la dejó caer con brusquedad como si se tratase de las más asquerosas de las mierdas. Alzó la barbilla de manera altanera concentrando chakra en su mano con lentitud-…fuiste muy estúpida en decirme todo esto Oba-san…

-hmp…-los jades la miraron desafiante-…si vas a matarme…hazlo de una vez…

Los tres shinobis se tensaron ante aquellas palabras…ella no sería capaz de matarla, se trataba de Sakura…ella no mataría si eso no fuese estrictamente necesario. Podían entender el dolor de aquella situación pero…no valía la pena mancharse las manos con la sangre de una mujer de aquella calaña…eso debería asimilarlo por si sola… ¿entonces, por qué parecía que la kunoichi había tomado en serio sus palabras?

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos y se predispuso a intervenir. No importaba si ella se molestase luego con él, pero no dejaría que ensuciara sus manos de manera innecesaria. Dio un par de pasos deteniéndose abruptamente ante la kunai que se atravesaba en su camino. Sus ojos se encontraron con los azules de la medic-nin la cual lo observaba con el ceño fruncido a no más poder.

-ni se te ocurra entrometerte Uchiha…

Antes de que el aludido pudiese responder Kakashi intervino-…Sakura, ya has hecho suficiente…

-no es suficiente…-los azules se posaron en la mujer que se arrastraba para intentar escapar de ella

Se colocó enfrente evitándole todo escape. Le propició una fuerte patada en el rostro haciéndola girar en la nieve manchándola con su sangre. Sus nudillos volvieron a crujir mientras se acuclillaba y tomaba a la malherida jounnin de los cabellos.

-nee Oba-san… ¿No que tenías más de veinte años de experiencia?

-¡Sakura-chan detente! ¡Esa no eres tú!

Ella hizo oídos sordos-… ¿pensaste que te iba a dejar así como así? Fuiste muy estúpida al confiarte…

Tsubaki la miró suplicante-…p-por favor…n-no me mates…

-vaya…ahora estas suplicando por tu vida cuando segundos antes decías que te matara…-dejó caer la cabeza de la mujer bruscamente haciendo que chocase con la nieve-…me das asco...-concentró chakra en su mano formando nuevamente una cuchilla-…te hubieses evitado todo esto ¿sabes? Si te hubieses quedado callada, si no te hubieses metido con el único recuerdo que tengo de mi madre…quizás así…no hubieras firmado tu sentencia…

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula fuertemente…esa no podía ser ella, Sakura no era capaz de decir esas cosas con aquel tono tan frío y escalofriante...no podía tratarse de la kunoichi, de SU Sakura, porque ella no era así. Naruto miró con desespero a todas direcciones tratando de encontrar alguna solución para aquel conflicto. Se encontró con la mirada del vengador el cual se hallaba en las mismas condiciones…luego pasó hasta el ojo visible de su ex sensei quien asintió firmemente como si de una orden se tratase…tendrían que intervenir; no porque temiesen por el bienestar de la mujer que se encontraba en el suelo revolcándose de dolor, sino porque no deseaban que la chica manchase sus manos con sangre tan sucia como esa…

Uchiha con un rápido movimiento se colocó tras la kunoichi sujetando fuertemente sus muñecas; Uzumaki se posicionó al frente como si estuviese protegiendo a la mujer, pero ignorándola completamente…y por último Kakashi se acercaba a la pelirosa para sacarla de allí. Los ojos azules se posaron en cada uno hirviendo en rabia. Una leve sonrisa escapó de sus labios mientras miraba de soslayo al ojinegro quien la sostenía sin darle posibilidad de escape. Sakura concentró chakra en su pierna izquierda dejándola caer sobre la desmoronada superficie provocando un fuerte removimiento de la tierra. Sasuke a pesar de eso mantuvo su agarre a lo que ella maldijo…

-me impresiona que quieras detenerme…al fin de cuentas tu sabes lo que significa vengarse ¿o no?

-y es por eso que estoy evitando que hagas esto…

-¿Qué sería precisamente? ¿Tomar la justicia por mi propia mano?

El vengador entrecerró los ojos-…no, estoy evitando que te rebajes al mismo nivel que esta zorra… ¿te das cuenta ahora?

Haruno agudizó la mirada desafiando al carbón del Uchiha. Luego con lentitud miró a la mujer la cual se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo siendo revisada por Kakashi y resguardada por Naruto, quien de vez en cuando le entregaba una mirada llena de confusión y preocupación. Pudo notar que el agarre de sus muñecas era más débil, solo un poco más y podría terminar con lo que había empezado…pero estaba clara que no la soltaría hasta que viese que era seguro hacerlo, antes de eso imposible.

Bajó la cabeza derrotada suspirando con frustración-…tienes razón…no es que fuese tan importante como para manchar mis manos…

Sasuke arqueó una ceja…esa comprensión tan repentina y en aquel estado no era normal…algo tramaba. Iba a realizar un poco más de fuerza en su agarre pero el kitsune se había atravesando abrazando a la pelirosada sonriendo alegremente por haber recapacitado, obligándolo a liberarla completamente. La kunoichi le otorgó una disimulada mirada a su tía calculando la distancia que los separaba. Con cautela y lentitud sacó una kunai que sobresalía del estuche que poseía el rubio. Cuando la tuvo en su poder, se deshizo del agarre de este con una fuerte patada que ninguno de los dos shinobis pudo prever. El impacto hizo que el cuerpo del kitsune y el Uchiha chocasen y cayesen a unos metros de distancia. Kakashi se apresuró a atacarla y evitar que se acercase al cuerpo inerte de la otra Haruno, pero la medic-nin lo esquivó con una velocidad y habilidad impresionante. Una leve distracción bastó para pudiese brindarle un golpe en el rostro haciéndolo impactar en los escombros de los ya maltrechos edificios.

-les dije que no intervinieran en esto…

Tsubaki ladeó el rostro, ocultando parte de este tras sus largos cabellos rosas. Sus ojos se centraron en la postura de la chica la cual centraba su atención nuevamente en ella…

Un sentimiento de Deja vu se apoderó de su pecho cuando la vio acercarse con pasos seguros hasta donde se hallaba. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza intentando disimuladamente sacar la kunai que escondía siempre bajo su manga…

------------------------------------_flash back-----------------------------------_

_El dolor en su costado izquierdo era realmente insoportable. Posó su mano sobre la zona herida en donde una gran mancha de sangre teñía sus ropajes verdes. El sonido de la hierba seca meciéndose con el viento y en compás con los pasos de su atacante era inquietante. Tragó con dolor a la vez que le entregaba una rápida mirada a la mujer de ojos azules que se acercaba para luego perder la conciencia. _

_Bara sonrió triunfal al ver su estado tan deteriorado y maltrecho. Sacó la espada que portaba en su espalda para empuñarla firmemente con ambas manos. Alzó la barbilla con orgullo y altanería sintiendo que el corazón estaba a punto de salírsele por el pecho._

_Tsubaki entreabrió los ojos suficientemente como para calcular la distancia entre ellas…con rapidez y sigilo sacó una pequeña navaja que escondía bajo sus ropas…sabía que algún día le sería de utilidad._

_La de ojos azules soltó un suspiro-…Tsubaki, Tsubaki, Tsubaki… ¿te das cuenta de todo lo que pudiste evitarte si me hubieras dejado en paz?...-ladeó el rostro fingiendo un tono lastimero-…ahora no me dejas otra opción que matarte…porque, si no lo hago… ¿Quién me asegura que tú no lo intentarás mañana?...dicen que es mejor prevenir que lamentar…_

_Sus manos empuñaron la filosa kunai con fuerza desmedida alzándola provocando que el filo destellase debido a los rayos que desprendía débilmente el sol de la tarde. El viento sopló fuertemente meciendo sus cabellos y entregándole el valor de terminar con lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Centró su mirada en el descubierto cuello de su hermana con atención infinita…era como si ella misma le estuviese indicando en donde encajar el filo de su arma. Tragó fuertemente y ansiosa dejándose llevar por sus impulsos…su mano caí como si fuese en cámara lenta llegando a un punto en que era inevitable no predecir lo que iba a ocurrir…sonrió triunfal…_

_Tsubaki alzó un poco el rostro mirándola suplicante-…S-Sakura…se…decepcionará…-el arma se detuvo a solo milímetros de su frente, temblando-… ¿S-serás…capaz…de mirarla…a la cara?_

_-no metas a mi hija en esto…no tienes derecho…_

_-contesta…lo que te pregunte… ¿serás capaz… de ver su cara nuevamente?_

_Bara palideció ante sus palabras, en cierta forma tenía razón… ¿Cómo iba a cargar con el peso de haber matado a alguien por gusto? ¡Y lo que era peor…! ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de ver el rostro de su tebuki después de hacer semejante acto? _

_Un fuerte dolor en su sien la hizo retroceder…colocó ambas manos sobre sus oídos, un fuerte chillido proveniente de su cabeza comenzaba a torturar sus tímpanos con crueldad. Sentía un fuerte palpite sobre sus sienes acompañado de unas fuertes puntadas que la hicieron perder el equilibrio. Se dejó caer de rodillas sosteniendo su cabeza y rogando que aquel maldito dolor desapareciera. Tsubaki se incorporó con lentitud mirándola con atención, atenta a cualquier movimiento que pudiese advertirle que debía alejarse…ahora debía aprovechar esa vulnerabilidad. Detuvo sus pasos hasta que se encontró al frente de su desprotegida hermana._

_Los ojos de la kunoichi se abrieron despacio mostrando como intentaban volver a su color natural. Uno de ellos se mantenía de color azul, mientras que el otro había regresado al jade natural. Por más que lo intentaba no lograba enfocar bien; pudo notar una silueta enfrente, pero la visión no volvía a pesar de que su instinto le advertía que debía salir de allí. Su hermana por otro lado sonreía de manera desquiciada…ahora no iba a detenerse. Tomó la cuchilla justo en el momento en que los ojos de Bara se posaron en ella mostrándose normales…sin remordimiento clavó el arma en su cuello justo en el punto en donde la aorta pasaba. La sangre comenzó a salir a borbotones manchando las ropas de la mujer, llenando su boca y desbordándose por las comisuras. _

_Cayó bruscamente mientras que sus manos a tientas buscaban la herida para tratar de evitar la hemorragia. Escupió sangre una y otra vez sintiendo que la oscuridad comenzaba a invadir sus ojos…lo último que vislumbró fue el rostro de su gemela la cual respiraba irregularmente, mirando cómo se retorcía en sus intentos de sobrevivir…luego, solo oscuridad…Un frío estremecedor la invadió completamente…su mano, la cual estaba apoyada sobre la herida cayó a su costado, dándole a entender a su atacante que había cumplido con su cometido…había matado a Bara Haruno._

_--------------------------------fin flash back-----------------------------------_

Sakura se detuvo cuando estuvo a solo unos pocos centímetros de distancia. Sus ojos brillaron con emoción al verla a su merced, al ver a la asesina de su madre y a la única persona que había odiado en su vida…empuñó su arma con decisión mirando a su tía con repugnancia. Alzó su kunai ante las atónitas miradas de los shinobis. Sasuke se incorporó rápidamente lanzando lejos el cuerpo del kitsune para evitar que la kunoichi cometiese semejante error…pero estaba claro que no llegaría a tiempo. Chaqueó la lengua maldiciendo una y otra vez observando como la pelirosa dejaba caer el filo de su kunai hacia el cráneo de la mujer.

Se detuvo abruptamente al ver como una sombra pasaba por su lado dirigiéndose hasta donde se encontraba la ojiazul. Antes de que pudiese cumplir con su cometido, alguien tomó su muñeca fuertemente deteniéndola. Miró al idiota que se había atrevido a detenerla y sus ojos se abrieron atónitos. Unos ojos jades la observaban con dureza pero a la vez suplicantes. Sakura sintió que su labio inferior temblaba al igual que sus fuerza la abandonaban por completo. El pelivioleta la hizo levantarse para alejarla de la mujer que se mantenía quieta mirando la escena disimuladamente.

-¿Qué…haces aquí…?-masculló colérica al ver como aquel hombre la alejaba de su presa

Satoshi entrecerró los ojos-…vine a detener una locura…

-¿llamas locura…? ¡¿Sabes lo que hizo esta zorra?!

El hombre cerró los ojos pesadamente dejando escapar un suspiro lastimero-…sí…

-¡¡ ¿Y aun así vienes a evitar que la mate?!!-apretó la mandíbula llena de furia-…¡¡ ¿ese es el amor que sentías por mi madre?!!

Empuñó su mano derecha para propiciarle un fuerte golpe en la mejilla. Satoshi no se movió de su lugar a pesar de la intensidad de aquel…Sakura al ver eso, volvió a darle otro golpe consiguiendo el mismo resultado. Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos al igual que una fuerte presión en su pecho la dejaba sin aliento…apoyó su frente sobre su pecho temblando por los sollozos mientras que le otorgaba fuertes golpes en el pecho por la rabia y la frustración.

-¡¿Por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué…?! ¡¿Por qué nos hiciste esto?! ¡¿Por qué…?!

El ojijade se sintió estremecer ante su llanto desgarrador. La abrazó con fuerza sintiendo un calor inmenso al poder nuevamente abrazar a su pequeña, a la cual extrañaba inmensamente… ¡¡era un imbécil!! ¡¡Un idiota!! ¿Cómo es que nunca se dio cuenta? ¿Cómo es que se dejó engatusar por aquella mujer? Aunque no es que no lo supiera…le fue inevitable, podía ser que Tsubaki no fuese igual que Bara en cuanto a carácter pero…al ser gemelas ella…Cada vez que la veía era como si su mujer hubiese vuelto a la vida, era como si jamás hubiese muerto y ante aquello se cegó…se cegó totalmente porque el dolor era demasiado fuerte como para pensar coherentemente. Por eso dejó de lado a su hija, por eso cuando ocurrió aquella pelea le dio preferencia a Tsubaki…porque no podía aceptar que su hija le hablase así a su madre…Sí, se había embrutecido a tal punto que se había convencido que ella era Bara. Sakura sintió un fuerte dolor en su sien, un sonido ensordecedor al igual que una súplica constante…

"_**¡basta! ¡Déjame salir! ¡Quiero salir! ¡Por favor…!"**_

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas acompañado por su padre, el cual sostenía sus codos para tratar de darle estabilidad. Acarició sus cabellos para luego apoyar su cabeza sobre su pecho. Besó su frente otorgándole palabras de aliento, al igual que hacía con Bara cuando entraba en aquel estado…sí, porque para él no le era desconocido aquello…porque su querida esposa había padecido de aquel desorden de personalidad un par de veces en batalla en las cuales el se encontraba, por lo que sabía cómo tranquilizarla. Sasuke observaba al hombre con recelo, al igual que sus compañeros...hace minutos antes la chica lo estaba golpeando con ímpetu y ahora…

El vengador miró al lugar en donde se encontraba supuestamente la mujer, pero no había absolutamente nadie. Se apresuró detectar su chakra pero sin éxito alguno…eso lo desesperó, un sentimiento lleno de aprensión se posó en su pecho. Sus ojos se posaron en la kunoichi la cual se mantenía bajo el abrazo protector del hombre, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados tratando de apaciguar su rabia. Los ojos azules se volvieron jades de a poco…era como si estuviese luchando para poder regresar a la normalidad…apoyó su peso en el cálido pecho de su padre perdiendo un poco la conciencia…estaba cansada. Satoshi acarició sus cabellos lentamente y sonriendo aliviado al ver que había regresado a la normalidad. La acurrucó más a sí mientras que por su mente pasaban mil disculpas silenciosas, que estaba dispuesto a decir en el instante en que ella recobrase el conocimiento…

Estaba tan ensimismado en aquello, en su felicidad por recuperar a lo único limpio que había tenido en su vida que no se percató del peligro inminente. Tsubaki de un rápido movimiento salió de unos escombros lanzando unas kunais en dirección al cuello de la chica sonriendo complacida…si eso no lo mataba sería el veneno de efecto rápido que había colocado en las puntas. Kakashi intentó llegar antes de que estas impactaran en su víctima, pero estaba claro que no llegaría a tiempo. Satoshi se percató en el último segundo, no podía hacer más que otra cosa…volteó velozmente para dejar que las filosas armas se incrustaran en su espalda dejando sin habla a la mujer quien simplemente se dejó caer sobre la nieve observando cómo su amado ahogaba un grito de dolor al sentir aquella zona arder…

Hatake y Uzumaki se apresuraron a ir a verlo. El sensei sacó las kunai de su espalda observando atónito como las heridas comenzaban a teñir de un morado negruzco la nívea piel del hombre, el cual había comenzado a escupir sangre.

-han usado un veneno…-entrecerró su único ojo visible-…esto está mal…

-¿Qué hacemos Kakashi-sensei…?

Satoshi tomó la mano del peliplateado antes de que pudiese contestarle alguna posible solución-…no hagan nada…-suplicó

-¡¡ ¿pero qué dice?!! ¡¿A caso piensa dejar a Sakura-chan a si como a si?!

-mi hija…-sus jades se posaron en los mares del kitsune el cual se estremeció al ver el dolor y el arrepentimiento-…ella…estará bien…es…fuerte…como su madre…-tragó con dificultad sintiendo el sabor a hiel de su sangre, la cual se estaba haciendo casi incontenible-…además…l-los tiene…a ustedes…

-¡pero ni siquiera se ha disculpado con ella! ¡¿Es que a caso no quiere…?!

El hombre negó débilmente para depositar con dificultad el cuerpo de la pelirosa en los brazos del peliplateado. Ambos intercambiaron profundas miradas…Kakashi asintió ante su muda petición, aunque aprensivo ante su decisión…Naruto los miraba sin entender. Vio como el hombre se dejaba caer de costado sobre la fría nieve sin dejar de observar a la chica la cual descansaba sobre los brazos del sensei. Unos pasos se escucharon lentos posándose detrás de él. Se encontró con los profundos ojos del Uchiha los cuales lo miraban con irritación y enfado…lo entendía, podía entender el porqué de ello…cualquiera pensaría que se estaba rindiendo…y admitía que era verdad, pero no lo hubiese hecho si no estuviese seguro de una cosa…su hija estaría en buenas manos.

-cuídala…por favor…-le balbuceó al vengador suplicante con un hilillo de voz para finalmente dejarse llevar por la oscuridad infinita

La nieve dejó de caer, pero un viento intenso tomó su lugar. Los tres sintieron su pecho oprimirse en esos instantes. Miraron a la kunoichi para luego observar a la mujer que se arrastraba hasta el cuerpo inerte de su marido. Lo tomó entre sus brazos mientras se mecía intentando asimilar aquello.

-ella…ella...ella lo mato…-balbuceaba una y otra vez como desquiciada

-te equivocas…-habló una profunda voz detrás de ella

Tsubaki ladeó el rostro lentamente encontrándose con unos fríos mieles-… ¿T-Tsunade-sama?

-Tsubaki Haruno…Konoha te acusa por el asesinato de Bara Haruno, que no era simplemente una de las mejores jounnin de la aldea, sino que también alguien de tu sangre…no traicionaste solo a Konoha sino que también a tu clan…eso es imperdonable…

Tsubaki miró a la chica que aún se mantenía inconsciente-…e-ella…¡¡ella es la culpable!! ¡¡Ellas…!! ¡¡Ellas me obligaron…!!-insistía apuntando a la kunoichi desesperada-…¡¡ellas!!

Una mujer de cabellos cortos y oscuros se acercó a ella mirando a la lastimera mujer con repugnancia-…está claro que delira Tsunade-sama…es un peligro para nuestra aldea…

La sannin asintió firmemente-…y no te bastó con eso…también has matado a Satoshi Haruno…-entrecerró sus mieles con frialdad-…eso es imperdonable…y es por eso que ésta aldea te condena por traición…

Una juguetona brisa sopló en esos instantes. La mujer mordió su labio inferior fuertemente haciéndolo sangrar. Se acostó en el inerte cuerpo de su marido y sollozo mil maldiciones hacia su sobrina, mientras era arrastrada por los jounnins, a la vez que otros tres tomaban el cadáver para llevárselo antes de que la pelirosa despertara.

Tsunade le entregó una preocupada mirada. Se acercó al peliplateado el cual se había puesto de pie para que pudiese checar el estado de la chica. La de ojos mieles la revisó rápidamente a la vez que acariciaba sus cabellos con ternura y calidez. Suspiró con dolor…

-ahora ella es su responsabilidad…-murmuró sin dejar a acariciar a la ojijade-…hay que evitar que estos episodios se repitan…

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos-…estuviste observando desde el principio…-ella asintió-… ¿Por qué no hiciste nada?

-necesitaba saber hasta qué punto mi teoría era correcta…

-¿Teoría…?-insistió con más interés el Uchiha-… ¿entonces no hubieses evitado que matase a Tsubaki solo para comprobar tu teoría…?

El Uzumaki gruñó-…¡¡ ¿es eso cierto Tsunade-oba-chan?!! ¡¡ ¿Hubieras dejado que Sakura-chan hubiese matado a esa anciana?!!

-¡¡cállense ustedes dos…!!-ambos shinobis se atragantaron ante su tono brusco-…esto era importante…además iba a intervenir cuando pensara que fuese necesario…

-con todo respeto Tsunade-sama…pero si se encontraba observando hubiera intentado salvar a Haruno-sama…

Tsunade negó-…no era lo que él quería…no puedo actuar en contra de los deseos de quienes están muriendo…cada uno decide cual será su camino…

Uchiha chasqueó la lengua-…al menos explícanos en que consiste tu estúpida teoría…

Se mantuvo en silencio dejando caer la mano con que acariciaba a la chica a su costado. Lo observó largamente dejando escapar un suspiro lleno de cansancio… ¿Por qué había que explicarle todo a los jóvenes? ¿Es que no se daban cuenta? Rodó los ojos a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos para observar a su asistente la cual mantenía su mirada pegada en el rostro de Hatake, quien mostraba un semblante lleno de angustia y preocupación. Después centró su atención nuevamente en el vengador.

-desde que conocí a Sakura noté que poseía una doble personalidad…

-¿doble personalidad…?-preguntó el kitsune mirándola sin entender-… ¿Cómo es eso?

-hay personas que por algún motivo crean una doble personalidad, la cual posee todo lo que ellos desearían tener…en este caso, su otra personalidad se manifestó porque sus deseos por ver muerta a su Tsubaki eran más fuertes…-bufó-…he intentado sin que ella lo notase que dicha personalidad se mantenga a raya…es peligroso que vuelva a manifestarse…sobretodo de esta manera…

-¿Por qué Tsunade-oba-chan?

El rostro de la mujer se volvió más serio-…porque si estos episodios se repiten, cabe la posibilidad que su otra personalidad termine tomando el completo control… y si eso sucede, tendremos que olvidarnos de la Sakura que todos conocemos…y es por eso que quise ver en qué situación se manifestaba esta personalidad…y como supuse mi teoría es correcta…al verse vulnerable, su otro yo aprovechará para salir a la luz, puesto que sus sentimiento son muchísimos más fuertes a diferencia de los que ella quiere expresar…y es por eso, que si esto se vuelve a repetir…cabe la posibilidad de que la otra personalidad de Sakura se vuelva más fuerte y termine por tomar su lugar…

Los tres miraron inmediatamente a la ojijade la cual se removió en el pecho de su sensei. Una fuerte presión se colocó en su pecho ante la idea de perderla…eso era algo que no iban a permitir jamás. La Godaime sonrió disimuladamente al ver sus semblantes llenos de preocupación…estaba segura que su padre la había dejado en buenas manos…con una buena familia…

* * *

Sentía que el cuerpo le dolía inmensamente; su boca estaba completamente seca y sus ojos le ardían. Se removió en la cama inquieta, tratando de escapar de aquella sensación de dolor que le aquejaba todo el cuerpo. Tomó la almohada más cercana para aferrarse a la parte fría de esta y colocarla sobre su mejilla enfriándola un poco y calmando así el dolor. Sus jades comenzaron a parpadear, intentando acostumbrarse a la luz de su alcoba… inmediatamente ladeó su rostro encontrándose con el ventanal entreabierto y que bailaba levemente con las azulinas cortinas.

-¿cortinas azules…?-balbuceó mientras se incorporaba con lentitud por su cuerpo agarrotado

¿Desde cuándo tenía cortinas azules? Recorrió la alcoba con la mirada encontrándose con la sorpresa de que ese sitio no era su habitación sino que de Uchiha. Un poderoso sonrojo invadió sus mejillas…. ¿que estaba haciendo allí? Pero antes de que pudiese avergonzarse más de lo que estaba, las imágenes de lo sucedido aquel día comenzaban a pasar por su cabeza con rapidez, terminando con la imagen de su padre el cual le había susurrado algo antes de que hubiese perdido la conciencia.

_Perdóname…tebuki…_

Lanzó las sabanas lo más lejos para incorporarse de un salto. Las piernas le pesaban una enormidad, pero las sentía como goma pues flaqueaban demasiado ante sus pasos. Solo recorrió unos pocos metros antes de darse por vencida…iba a caer inevitablemente. Sus ojos se cerraron esperando el impacto que nunca llegó.

-no debes levantarte…Tsunade dice que debes permanecer en cama por un tiempo…

Sakura alzó el rostro encontrándose con los orbes negros de Uchiha. Este la cargó para llevarla nuevamente hasta su cama, a pesar de sus alegatos. Sasuke arqueó una ceja al ver su sonrojo y sus ojos interrogantes.

-pues deberás quedarte aquí hasta que logremos secar tu colchón…-una sonrisa maliciosa surcó sus labios-…no sabía que aún te hacías en la cama Sakura…

Si antes estaba ruborizada, ahora estaba hirviendo de vergüenza-…¡¡idiota no fui yo!!...-se cruzó de brazos haciendo un leve puchero irritada-…Gin-chan durmió conmigo anoche…se me olvidó secar el colchón…

Una leve risa escapó de sus labios a la vez que se dejaba caer en un costado de la cama mirando vacíamente un punto muerto de la habitación. La kunoichi lo miró curiosa… ¿Por qué parecía estar tan preocupado? Posó una mano sobre la de él apretándola levemente, para animarlo para que hablase. Sasuke la observó largamente para luego suspirar…al fin de cuentas era algo de lo que debía enterarse pero…

Unos tenues golpes se escucharon desde la puerta. Pasaron solo segundos para que esta se abriera dando paso al jounnin y al kitsune los cuales sonreía de manera extraña. Haruno iba a preguntar el porqué de aquello pero el ladrido de su pequeño siberiano la interrumpió. De un salto el cachorro se subió a la cama ante la furibunda e histérica mirada del Uchiha. Gin se acomodó en el regazo de su ama para luego dormirse profundamente por las caricias de ella. Todos intercambiaron miradas tratando de animarse para hablar…debían hacerlo…

-¿Dónde está mi padre…?-soltó de pronto sin mirarles, como si supiese la respuesta

Hatake suspiró mientras se encaminaba hasta la cama y se colocaba a su lado, sonriendo tras su máscara-…pequeña…tu padre…él…

-Tsubaki lo asesinó…-soltó sin anestesia el vengador siendo aniquilado por la mirada de los otros dos shinobis

La kunoichi bajó el rostro-…ya veo…-balbuceó levemente para luego alzar su mirada mostrando una radiante sonrisa-…bueno, lo importante es que ahora podrá estar junto a mi madre…

-Sakura-chan…-se acercó hasta la cama para ganarse al lado del vengador-…no tienes que fingir…sabemos que esto es difícil para ti…

-es verdad pequeña…no es necesario que muestres esa sonrisa…si quieres llorar puedes hacerlo…

Haruno negó a pesar de que sus ojos escocían fuertemente-…no…no vale la pena llorar…-una lágrima traviesa escapó de sus ojos-…estoy bien…no tengo porque…porque llorar…

Sasuke sintió que su pecho se oprimía ante aquello…no le importó nada en lo absoluto, ni su orgullo, ni las sorprendida miradas de sus compañeros…solo deseaba que ella estuviese en paz, que supiera que él estaba allí junto a ella, y que no volvería a estar sola…jamás…

La abrazó con fuerza, dejando que su rostro reposara sobre su pecho ahogando un leve sollozo por la impresión.

-todos tienen un momento de debilidad...-murmuró solo para ella

Sus jades se cristalizaron más. Se aferró fuertemente al chaleco del Uchiha ahogando sollozos llenos de dolor y frustración. Naruto posó una manos sobre su hombro apretándolo levemente haciéndole entender que el también estaba a su lado. Hatake sonrió a la vez que acariciaba los largos cabellos rosas y Gin lamía su mejilla secando las lágrimas que estaban por desbordarse de sus mejillas.

-esta es tu familia ahora pequeña…siempre estaremos contigo…

-y no importa lo que pase Sakura-chan…¡¡siempre estaremos juntos como el equipo siete!!

La ojijade sonrió alzando su rostro para observar a los tres hombres quienes se mantenían a su lado. Asintió agradecida a la vez que a su mente llegaba una frase que su madre le había dicho hacía mucho tiempo…

_Familia no es solo una unión de sangre tebuki…sino también de corazón…_

Podía ser que ellos no compartiesen su sangre…pero era su familia…su única y amada familia.

* * *

Hola chicas!! :D

Aquí me encuentro terminando el capitulo mas frick de todos :P

Jejeje

Espero que les haya gustado porque me esforcé mucho en escribirlo…

Muuuuuuuchaaaaaaas graaaaaaciiiiiiaaaaaas poooor suuuus maaaaagniiiifiiicoooos coooomeeeentaaaaariiiiooos!!! Me han hecho inmensamente feliz!!

Y sobre todo ahora que terminé los exámenes!! :D wiii!! Pase mi primer año de psicología!! :D jajaja

Así que estoy feliz, orgullosa! :D

Muy bien chicas…

Ahora intentaré actualizar más seguido…^^ cada vez falta menos…pero aun queda historia para un rato más ;)

Se me había olvidado un detalle..El capitulo anterior, no lo revise bien, por lo que no note que en vez de escribir Bara (rosa) escribí Baru…cosa que no se qué significa XD…estas cosas que me pasan a mi XD…y otra cosa…no puse lo que significaba tebuki (muñeca) jeje…ahora si…

Les dejo un besote enorme, gigantesco e inmenso!

Al igual que les deseo una hermosa y cálida navidad!! Que este llena de felicidad, de momentos plenos y paz!! Disfruten cada instante con sus familias!! Coman arto y disfruten sus regalos ;)

FELIZ NAVIDAD CHICAS!!

Les desea atentamente…

__NinfaOscura__


	36. ¿Gracias?

**Tres hombres y una Kunoichi**

De antemano está decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y que esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro :) solo por mera entretención.

Aclaraciones:

-blablablablaà los personajes hablan

"_**blablabla"**__**à**__**Inner de Sakura**_

_Pensamientos_

_-----flash back----_

_--------------- cambio de escena_

Si más que decir….espero les guste mi historia :D

* * *

_**Capítulo XXXVI: **_**¿Gracias?**

Sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud por el tenue aroma a flores de cerezo que golpeaba su nariz. Sonrió tenuemente enfocando mejor sus orbes negros para deslumbrarse con los cabellos rosas que reposaban sobre su almohada…suspiró, ya se le había hecho costumbre despertarse de aquella manera y por supuesto, no le era para nada desagradable. Sus piernas recorrieron un poco el largo de la cama chocando con algo pesado en los pies. Un leve gruñido lo hizo rodar los ojos para intentar nuevamente sacar a la mole de pelos que se había ido a instalar también hace dos meses a su cama. El siberiano-el cual ya estaba mucho más grande-se acomodó mejor dejando escapar un leve sonido en son de relajo, en vez de incomodarse por los constantes empujes parecía que lo disfrutaba por completo. El vengador bufó dándose por vencido, sabía que no sacaba nada con tratar de ganarle espacio a ese monstruo pero tenía que intentarlo de cierta manera…al fin de cuentas era su cama ¿no? él era el intruso que había venido a acaparársela.

Escuchó como la chica dejaba escapar una leve exhalación dándole a entender que comenzaba a despertarse. Su cuerpo giró lentamente para acomodarse mejor en frente suyo, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. Los jades comenzaron a abrirse de manera paulatina encontrándose de lleno con los negros del Uchiha el cual sonrió satisfecho al verla por fin despierta. La kunoichi se acomodó mejor en la almohada estirando un poco sus piernas. Gin a penas sintió que su ama se movía se incorporó para estirarse con pereza y finalmente bajarse de la cama para acomodarse en el suelo y poder seguir durmiendo. Sasuke arqueó una ceja ante aquello… ¿Cómo es posible que cuando él lo empujaba una y otra vez ese perro del demonio se mantuviera como si nada, pero si Sakura se movía se bajaba de inmediato?

-buenos días Sasuke-kun…

-buenos días…-contestó con su tono usual lleno de fingida indiferencia

Haruno esbozó una amplia sonrisa a la vez que lanzaba las sabanas lejos y salía de la cama, seguida por su siberiano el cual ladraba ansioso. La vio acariciar su cabeza para ingresar al baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El ojinegro se dejó caer sobre las almohadas tratando de conciliar nuevamente el sueño, pero el recuerdo de cómo habían terminado en aquellas circunstancias volvían a su mente de manera tan rápida y ansiosa que lo obligó a incorporarse nuevamente para restregar su rostro. Debía admitir que le era agradable tenerla cerca pero también le era demasiado complicado controlar sus hormonas, sus instintos… Ya había experimentado el estar con una mujer antes y le había sido realmente satisfactorio pero…la ojijade no era cualquier mujer, ella era… Sakura, la chica que lo tenía realmente vuelto loco y sumamente histérico con la maldita manía que había adoptado de ir a dormir a su cama. Bufó. Le molestaba tanto aquellos sentimientos contradictorios que lo atacaban últimamente…eso de tener que luchar contra los deseos y hacerle caso al sentido común…era demasiado difícil, sobre todo porque ella no se lo hacía fácil cuando colocaba aquellas caras llenas de falsa inocencia…pero bien valía la pena.

El sonido de la ducha llenó sus oídos, al igual que el de la perilla cuando colocaban el seguro. Rodó los ojos ante eso para nuevamente dejarse caer sobre las almohadas, estaba claro que no dormiría…no podía. Sus ojos se perdieron en un punto muerto de la habitación, justo en el lugar en donde la chica le había pedido que la dejase pasar la noche a su lado…rió, cualquier que hubiese estado en su lugar lo hubiera tomado como una clara insinuación y además bien podían haberse aprovechado de su vulnerabilidad…bueno, agradecía que Orochimaru lo hubiera entrenado de la manera en que lo hizo, de otra forma no hubiese podido dominar sus hormonas, de eso estaba seguro.

-----------------------------------_Flash Back---------------------------------_

_La nieve era cosa del pasado, pues la lluvia cubría por completo las calles en aquel instante del invierno. A pesar de eso, el frío por el fuerte viento era insoportable lo que hacía que todos se refugiaran en las cálidas mantas de sus camas y edredones. Las ramas golpeaban traviesamente las ventanas cercanas, creándoles terrores nocturnos a los infantes e incluso a los adolescentes que esa noche se hallaban susceptibles, producto a la intensa y aterradora lluvia. _

_La pelirosa se aferró más al pequeño cachorro que dormía profundamente a su lado, emitiendo tenues ronquidos debido a su tamaño. Un trueno alumbró el lugar sobresaltándolos a ambos. La chica se incorporó lentamente recorriendo su habitación con cierto temor, y es que últimamente se sentía más vulnerable ante cualquier cosa…parecía como si sus emociones se hubiesen desequilibrado por completo…además estaba el hecho que hace ya una semana habían realizado el sepelio de su padre, y eso la derrumbó casi por completo. Solo pasaron breves segundos antes de que el relámpago hiciese acto de presencia alumbrando mejor las esquinas oscuras de su amplia alcoba, tranquilizándola un poco al ver que no había nada que pudiese dañarla._

_Se volvió a acomodar en las almohadas cubriendo su cabeza casi por completo sofocando al siberiano, el cual con algunos movimientos bruscos logró despejarse de las pesadas frazadas. Sakura cerró los ojos intentando nuevamente conciliar el sueño. El viento sopló con intensidad provocando que sus ventanas se abrieran de golpe haciéndola pegar un brinco llena de pavor. La lluvia comenzaba a ingresar a la habitación por la intensidad y las cortinas danzaban bruscamente. Gin chilló mientras se escondía entre las cobijas a la vez que ella se levantaba temerosa para cerrar con cierta dificultad las ventanas. Sus pies tocaron el frío líquido que ingresó al lugar haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. Rápidamente salió de allí para volver a la cama, pero esta vez otro sonido la desconcertó…la puerta de su armario comenzaba a abrirse con una lentitud escalofriante. Sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas...no lo podía evitar, estaba completamente aterrada cuando antes aquello le hubiera sido una insignificancia, aún no cabía de entender el porqué sus emociones eran tan fuertes. Las lágrimas no tardaron en bañar sus mejillas por el incontrolable miedo…corrió hasta ella para cerrarla con rapidez y torpeza. Retrocedió lentamente sin dejar de observar la bendita puerta que nuevamente se habría como si estuviese torturándola. El terror la dominó por completo…_

_La pequeña cabeza del siberiano se asomó de entre las frazadas mientras le entregaba una mirada curiosa. La kunoichi lo tomó en brazos para dirigirse hasta el baño y encerrarse ahí. Su respiración era agitada y entrecortada…sus ojos seguían derramando un líquido salino que se perdía en su barbilla cayendo grácilmente sobre la cabeza del cachorro. Buscó a tientas el interruptor por la potente oscuridad que no hacía más que asustarla. Cuando la luz se encendió una sensación de alivio se posó en su pecho…se dejó caer apoyando su espalda y peso en la puerta para sentarse en el frío piso de cerámica…descansó su cabeza en el marco tratando de calmar a su corazón que latía como loco. Un ruido proveniente del foco captó su atención. Sus jades se posaron en la ahora intermitente luz que finalmente se apagó por completo, haciendo que volviese a hundirse en esa maldita oscuridad. Se aferró más al pequeño cachorro que no hacía más que gemir debido a que podía sentir el temor de su ama. Gin lamió sus manos para tratar de calmarla pero sin éxito. _

_La kunoichi alzó el rostro topándose con el brillo de la perilla de la puerta opuesta a la suya…su llanto se detuvo casi de inmediato al pensar en el shinobi que dormía al otro lado. Con lentitud y ajena totalmente de su cuerpo, se dirigió hasta su alcoba. _

_Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al sentir el chirrido de la puerta abriéndose. Entrecerró la mirada poniéndose en estado de alerta, por lo que sus sentidos se agudizaron por completo. Podía escuchar con suma claridad las tenues pisadas del visitante sobre la madera a pesar de los truenos que reventaban con fuerza. Sus orbes se cerraron nuevamente, debía admitir que el sueño aún no le permitía reconocer al intruso, pero eso no quitaba que pudiese atacarlo por sorpresa. Nuevamente la madera sonó justo en el punto en el que se mantenía acomodado. Una agitada respiración chocaba con su rostro advirtiéndole que ya era hora… De un salto se incorporó de la cama poniéndose en posición de defensa sobre esta para enfrentar a quien se hubiese metido, pero su semblante se descolocó por completo al encontrarse con la temerosa mirada de la pelirosa observándolo suplicante. Arqueó una ceja confundido, a la vez que se sentaba en la cama haciendo que la chica se relajase…se veía bastante asustada._

_-¿Qué sucede Sakura…?-preguntó irritado restregando su rostro debido al sobresalto_

_Las mejillas se la chica se tiñeron de rojo, por lo que ocultó su rostro tras la cabeza de su cachorro-…este…yo…_

_Sasuke la miró aburrido debido a sus balbuceos-…Sakura tengo sueño…si no tienes nada que decir mejor…_

_-tengomiedo…-soltó de pronto cerrando los ojos al momento en que un trueno se dejaba escuchar_

_Uchiha parpadeó aún sin entender. Soltó un suspiro, Tsunade se lo había advertido… debido a ese dichoso cambio de personalidad tan brusco, las emociones de la kunoichi estaban más a flor de piel de lo normal. Unos temblores invadieron por completo el cuerpo de la chica estremeciéndolo, se veía tan vulnerable._

_-Sasuke-kun…-el aludido la miró-… ¿puedo…pasar la noche contigo…?_

_En esos instantes agradecía que las penumbras invadieran su habitación, pues el rubor de sus mejillas no hubiese pasado desapercibido….pero no lo podía evitar, miles de imágenes pasaron por su mente en esos instantes, imágenes que se presentaban más que nada en la noche cuando dormía y que debido a eso estaba obligado a darse duchas de agua fría. Se cacheteó mentalmente tratando de guardar la compostura, además estaba claro que __**esas **__no eran las intenciones de la ojijade, no había que ser demasiado inteligente para notarlo. Sakura lo miró expectante rogando internamente que su respuesta fuese afirmativa, lo escuchó gruñir mientras se levantaba y caminaba a su armario para sacar algunas sabanas y almohadas, a lo que ella parpadeó sin entender._

_-¿Qué haces…?-preguntó con inocencia_

_Uchiha ladeó el rostro para mirarla con irritación-…tu puedes quedarte en la cama, yo dormiré en el suelo…_

_Nuevamente sus mejillas se sonrojaron-…p-pues…y-yo estaba pensando…en otra cosa…_

_Un silencio incómodo se apoderó del lugar. Se tuvo que golpear nuevamente tratando de convencerse de que ella no estaba hablando de __**esa cosa. **__El siberiano bostezó para finalmente quedarse dormido ignorando a ambos jóvenes que se miraban expectantes, uno tratando de entender a que se refería la kunoichi, y ella esperando a que él le preguntase a qué se refería. Sasuke carraspeó incómodo pero simulando indiferencia. Se cruzó de brazos para interrogarla con la mirada._

_-¿Qué tenías en mente…?_

_-b-bueno…que podíamos…dormir juntos…_

_Su corazón comenzó a latir intensamente al igual podía sentir que su sangre se estaba dirigiendo a una parte específica de su anatomía. Respiró hondamente, pensando en las cosas más repugnantes que pudiesen sacarlo de esa situación y que le evitasen un bochorno…resultó bastante, sobre todo cuando la imagen del Uzumaki con el sutiem que quería comprarse para usarlo cuando estuviese a solas con la Hyuga llegó a su mente…realmente ni Kakashi y mucho menos él podrían olvidar semejante barbaridad… aquello incluso le había provocado pesadillas. Negó fervientemente a lo que la chica bajó la mirada resignada._

_-e-está bien…-Sasuke la miró sin entender-…no te preocupes…me iré a mi alcoba…jeje…_

_Se levantó lentamente para dirigirse hasta la puerta que conectaba al baño. Cuando estuvo al frente tragó con dolor, la oscuridad se colaba debido a que la había dejado entreabierta al momento que ingresó a la habitación del vengador. El Uchiha suspiró sonoramente cuando la vio, captando su atención. Lo vio encaminarse hasta la cama. Se acostó en el lado contrario en donde se encontraba para finalmente entregarle una mirada interrogante._

_-¿vas a venir o no?_

_La chica esbozó una amplia sonrisa-…s-í…_

_Sus pasos se dirigieron lentos hasta el otro extremo de la cama, se sentó torpemente en la orilla para acomodar al cachorro al medio el cual se apegó ladró feliz haciendo reaccionar al ojinegro._

_-esa bola de pelos no duerme en mi cama…-masculló dejando en claro que no cambiaría de opinión_

_-pero…Gin-chan también tiene miedo…_

_-ya te dije que no Sakura…_

_Haruno bajó el rostro-…ya no moja la cama…-cosa que era verdad_

_-no me interesa…no quiero que mis sabanas se llenen de pelo…_

_La escuchó suspirar. Ningún movimiento proveniente de su lado se sintió por varios minutos por lo que se vio obligado a voltear. Sus ojos se toparon con su espalda, la cual estaba cubierta por un camisón largo de dormir de color rojo con matices grises en las mangas. Su cabello reposaba desordenado sobre sus hombros y caían con gracia por los costados cubriendo gran parte de la tela de algodón. Ella ladeó el rostro para mirarlo suplicante a lo que él suspiró…si seguían así no iba a poder dormir en toda la noche. _

_-que duerma sobre la cama…_

_-pero…_

_-por ultimo lo cubres con algunas mantas…pero no quiero que se acueste aquí abajo…-sentenció mientras se volteaba dando por finalizada la conversación_

_Sakura asintió y presurosa acomodó al pequeño a los pies de la cama, procurando no dejarlo muy a la orilla y así no correr el riesgo de que pudiese caer. Lo tapó con una frazada recibiendo leves lengüetazos en sus manos como son de agradecimiento para por fin lograr dormirse. Un tanto dudosa, se acostó para cubrirse con las mantas, manteniendo su cuerpo prácticamente en la orilla. Un gruñido proveniente del vengador la sobresaltó; sintió que la cama se removía con cierta brusquedad por lo que volteó para ver que le ocurría. Sasuke la miraba con una ceja arqueada y con un semblante bastante irritado._

_-¿piensas quedarte ahí?_

_Haruno parpadeó sin entender-… ¿a qué te refieres?_

_-si te quedas ahí puedes caerte…_

_-no importa de verdad estoy bien así…_

_-Sakura…-llamó en un tono cansado_

_-es que no quiero molestarte…_

_-créeme…ya de por sí estas…-calló abruptamente al recordar las advertencias de la Godaime. Suspiró mordiéndose la lengua-…no es molestia…ahora acomódate bien…-se volteó por tercera dispuesto a tratar de conciliar el sueño_

_-de acuerdo…-la escuchó susurrar-…este… ¿Sasuke-kun…?-Uchiha gruñó haciéndole entender que la escuchaba-… ¿p-puedo…dormir…en tu pecho?_

_Abrió los ojos abruptamente ante su pregunta al igual que un fuerte rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Cuando estuvo seguro que este ya no se notaba tanto, giró su cuerpo encontrándose a muy poca distancia de la pelirosa que lo miraba expectante…debía admitir que jamás se había sentido tan feliz de que hubiesen violado de tal manera su espacio vital. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás acomodándola mejor en la almohada para finalmente estirar su brazos por encima del almohadón contrario de la kunoichi._

_-¿ya que…?-masculló desviando el rostro_

_La pelirosa sonrió tímidamente mientras se apresuraba para acomodarse en el pecho del vengador. Dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de satisfacción al sentir su calor y su perfume, provocando que la piel del Uchiha se erizase. Tragó con cierta dificultad, rogando que no pudiese escuchar el palpite de su corazón que parecía estar desbocado. _

_-gracias…por dejarnos quedar aquí…te prometo que solo será por esta noche…_

_-hmp…_

_No fue capaz de decir más. Los ojos jades comenzaron a pesarle con lentitud. Se acomodó mejor para finalmente dejarse vencer por el sueño, sintiéndose segura y protegida. Uchiha la miró hasta que pudo conciliar el sueño. Sonrió al ver su rostro tan apacible, sin temor, en calma…su tenue respiración chocaba con su cuello provocándole leves escalofríos…cerró los ojos con fuerza utilizando todo su control mental, debía calmarse, debía…debía calmarse…_

_-malditas hormonas…-masculló para luego mirar a la chica que sonreía traviesamente_

_El sueño se apoderó de él casi de inmediato…esbozó una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba una última vez, atrayendo más a sí el cuerpo de la medic-nin…de cierta manera quería disfrutar de ese momento, además…solo era por esa noche._

_--------------------------------fin flash back---------------------------------------_

Bueno, ahora estaba claro que estaba equivocado…que los dos se habían equivocado rotundamente. Llevaban dos meses así, durmiendo juntos en SU cama…curioso en verdad, pero al fin de cuentas era la medic-nin quien se cambiaba en las noches, y debía admitir que se no lograba conciliar el sueño hasta que ella no se fuese a dormir con él, se había acostumbrado.

La puerta del baño se abrió, dejando ingresar al lugar un fuerte aroma a flores de cerezo. Sonrió gustoso, sobre todo al sentir como la chica se dejaba caer a su lado para apoyarse en su pecho con los cabellos aún húmedos. El rodeó su cintura y la atrajo más a su cuerpo, le gustaba sentirla cerca cuando salía de la ducha, con aquel aroma tan a flor de piel. Sakura besó su barbilla sonriendo ampliamente para hacerle un gesto indicándole que la ayudase a tender la cama, a lo que él bufó.

-¿Por qué no la dejas así por un rato…?

La kunoichi lo meditó unos breves segundos-…mmm…depende…

-¿de qué cosa?

-para qué quieras que se mantenga desordenada…

Una sonrisa traviesa surcó los labios del Uchiha. Con un rápido movimiento la acostó en la cama apoyándose él arriba, manteniendo su peso sobre sus manos. Un leve sonrojo coloreó las mejillas de la ojijade, la cual no pudo reclamar, aunque tampoco deseaba hacerlo. Los ojos del vengador brillaban con intensidad, llenos de picardía y deseo… sus labios se apoderaron de los de ella acallando cualquier ápice de reproche que pudiese salir de ellos. La abrazó deslizando sus manos tras su espalda y acercándola a él. Comenzaron un juego de besos hambrientos y caricias, nunca ninguno de los dos se había dejado llevar tanto por la pasión como en esos instantes… en aquellos dos meses todo iba subiendo de tono poco a poco. Aunque al principio admitía que tenía reticencia…pero a medida que el tiempo iba pasando, los dos se iban enfrascando en un juego adictivo y de cierta manera peligroso, dejando atrás cualquier recuerdo de sus malos comienzo…solo dejándose llevar por los deseos de unir sus labios hasta cansarse.

Antes de que ella lograse reaccionar los labios del vengador volvieron a reclamar los suyos, esta vez con ímpetu y descontrol. Podía sentir su lengua acariciar la de ella, deslizarse por su paladar, y finalmente deslizándose por sus labios…sentía que iba a morir en esos instantes si no lo detenía…pero ahí iba el cuestionamiento de siempre… ¿deseaba detenerlo? ¿De verdad quería parar toda esa ola de sensaciones que estaba experimentando en aquellos instantes? Sus besos la dejaban sin aliento, sus caricias le quemaban la piel…Se estremecía cada vez que su boca surcaba su cuello, su clavícula…cada vez que sus labios se rosaban en los momentos que sentía que el aire se les hacía prácticamente escaso. Detestaba cuando debían separarse, pero le encantaba ver el leve rubor que cubría sus mejillas debido a la excitación que causaba el roce de sus cuerpos…se veía tan sexy con aquel semblante frío pero agitado. Lo escuchó respirar fuertemente, sus caricias se habían detenido abruptamente por lo que se vio obligada a abrir los ojos ansiosa. Sus ojos se encontraron transmitiendo un sinfín de cosas que ninguno logró entender, la excitación que estaban sintiendo en esos instantes era tan fuerte que sus sentidos comenzaban a nublarse. Lo abrazó del cuello para aprisionar nuevamente sus labios demandantes, provocando que este se volviese osado, exigente, casi dejándolos sin aliento. Sakura sentía como en su estómago un centenar de incontenibles mariposas danzaban provocándole un cosquilleo agradable. Por su parte Sasuke sentía que el corazón se agitaba dolorosamente en su pecho, era increíble como ahora se sentía vivo solo con el roce de sus labios, solo con el sonido de su voz, solo el brillar de sus jades... ahora todo parecía tener sentido, un propósito, ahora sabía que ya no estaba solo... que la tenía a ella y que no la dejaría ir jamás…

El juego comenzaba a tomar otro ribete, uno mucho más ansioso y descontrolado…sus cuerpos tenían voluntad propia, sus labios ardían debido a su contacto sin fin, su piel quemaba ansiosa ante cualquier contacto que pudiesen tener bajo las ropas. Los dos se dejaron llevar por el momento, sin pensar en nada ni en nadie…solo existían ellos, ellos y sus caricias…el vengador posó una mano en el borde de su blusa que se hallaba semi abierta por el constante roce de sus cuerpos. La apartó por completo dejando a su merced, la imagen de la diminuta polera negra que alcanzaba a topar solo parte de sus pechos, siendo el resto una maya calada que llegaba hasta un poco más encima de sus caderas. Deslizó su mano recorriendo una hebra del calado hasta llegar al borde de la polera, la cual chocaba levemente con el comienzo de las apretadas calzas negras que estaba tan acostumbrada a usar, pero que resaltaban tanto sus piernas.

-_así que esto era lo que había debajo de ese uniforme…-_pensó esbozando una sonrisa morbosa

La kunoichi tragó con dolor al sentir el tacto de sus manos recorriendo sus muslos, como si estas estuviesen intentando memorizar por completo su anatomía. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta su cuello encontrándose con su torso descubierto como siempre, por lo que ellas recorrieron cada demarcación de sus brazos, de sus pectorales, de su espalda… Pero algo la sobresaltó…un pensamiento que la hizo bajar de la nube en la que estaba provocando que chocase fuertemente con el duro suelo de la realidad y la cordura. Con dificultad se incorporó alejándose de las caricias del Uchiha, quien la miró confuso…hace unos momentos parecía que no estaba en desacuerdo en lo que estaba ocurriendo…entonces ahora ¿Por qué mostraba ese semblante tan lleno de preocupación y temor?

Sakura acomodó su cabello detrás de su oreja desviando la mirada; intentaba calmar un poco a su alocado corazón y a la vez regular su respiración, realmente fue un milagro que no muriese asfixiada por la falta de oxigeno que se negaba a ingresar normalmente a sus pulmones. Sus jades se posaron en los carbones de él, quien solo se limitó a arquear una ceja con un semblante contrariado e interrogante.

"_**¡¡¡SHANNARO ¿Por qué LO DETIENES?!!!"**_

-Sasuke-kun yo…-sus manos comenzaron a jugar nerviosamente con la tela de las sabanas

El shinobi dejó escapar un suspiró frustrado, pero a pesar de eso la entendía, y no iba a obligarla a hacer algo que no quisiese si no se sentía preparada-…descuida…-susurró colocándose a su lado para mirar el techo-…está bien…

Haruno bajó la mirada avergonzada-…n-no…no se trata de eso…-el moreno ladeó el rostro-…e-es que…no…no se trata de que…no quiera…-lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible-…s-se trata…d-de otra cosa…

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

Si el rostro de la chica antes brillaba como una esfera de navidad, ahora realmente parecía un tomate a punto de reventar debido al fuerte color rojo que cubría por completo sus mejillas. Eso lo hizo reír internamente, a veces se comportaba realmente como una niña inocente…

-quiero…quiero estar segura…que estamos…o mejor dicho…que estoy haciendo lo correcto…

-¿haciendo lo correcto...?-la vio asentir-… ¿te refieres a…?

-Sasuke-kun yo…-los jades brillaron con intensidad, llenos de sinceridad y dulzura-…te amo…y quiero estar segura de que me estoy entregando a la persona indicada…

Un silencio incómodo se situó entre los dos. El vengador carraspeó mientras que sus ojos recorrían todos los puntos de su cuarto buscando alguna manera de evitar lo que estaba seguro que vendría…la pregunta, la bendita y maldita pregunta…la miró de soslayo sintiendo que el aire se le escapa por completo de los pulmones al verla con ese rostro lleno de emoción y expectación. Y no es que le molestara que ella le preguntase, lo que pasa es que su orgullo lo hacía duda en el momento de formular una respuesta. Porque… ¿Cómo un Uchiha, conocido como frío, distante, incluso maquiavélico podría decir esas palabras…? Un TE AMO se oía fácil de pronunciar pero para él era imposible de decir…

Sakura al ver que tardaba comenzó a inquietarse. Se acomodó mejor sobre sus rodillas, apoyando sus manos sobre los muslos y entregándole una mirada con cierto recelo….algo le decía que eso no iba a terminar bien.

- ¿Y bien?-preguntó claramente molesta

Sasuke entornó los ojos-… ¿y qué quieres que te diga?-la escuchó gruñir

-¿Cómo que qué quiero que me digas?...¡¡estoy esperando escuchar una respuesta de tu parte que me haga entender que no me estoy equivocando en hacer esto!!

-¿una respuesta…? ¿Una respuesta como cual?

"_**¡¡SHANNARO DINOS QUE NOS AMAS DE UNA VEZ!!"**_

La kunoichi entrecerró los ojos-…Sasuke…-el aludido sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espalda ante su tono lleno de furia contenida-… ¿Qué sientes por mi?

En esos instantes habría deseado que un rayo lo partiese por la mitad…esa era una de las tantas preguntas que lo hacía temblar por completo, porque estaba seguro que su respuesta no le haría gracia alguna y eso era realmente peligroso. Desvió la mirada ignorando el tono rojizo que tomaban las mejillas de la chica ante su respuesta muda. Una vena en su sien comenzaba a palpitar casi sin control. La kunoichi empuñó sus manos de manera furibunda tratando de contener lo mejor posible los deseos de estrangularlo…dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración para tratar de calmar la creciente ira y otorgarle una última oportunidad.

"_**yo si fuera tú, lo mato…"**_

Haruno tomó el rostro del vengador obligándolo a que la mirase, para depositar un dulce beso en sus labios. Se separó segundos antes de que este le correspondiera, y si ni hubiese estado tan molesta se hubiese reía ante su rostro descolocado por el desconcierto. Apoyó su barbilla sobre su hombro, colocando sus manos alrededor de su cintura. Sus labios se acercaron hasta su oído con clara coquetería, dejando escapar a propósito un suspiro que le erizó la piel.

-te amo Sasuke-kun…-ronroneó esperando que eso le diera resultado

El Uchiha tragó con dolor pero mantuvo su rostro indiferente. Se separó un poco de ella para poder contemplar su rostro el cual intentaba mostrar calma y dulzura absoluta, pero la conocía y sabía que eso era una farsa, que por dentro estaba deseando castrarlo por su maldito silencio que hasta a él lo tenía bastante molesto. Dejó escapar un suspiro tratando de reunir valor, tomó sus hombros apretándolos con suavidad como si así pudiese tranquilizarla…e incluso llegó a pensar que sería capaz de decir lo que ella quería oír…pero como siempre, su maldito orgullo terminaba obteniendo el control al último segundo…

-gracias…-musitó con su tono frío e indiferente-…_mierda…_-pensó cuando tuvo razón de lo que había escapado de sus labios

La medic-nin parpadeó repetidas veces tratando de asimilar su respuesta. Arqueó una ceja luego de algunos segundos, después su boca de torció como si estuviese saboreándola… mordió su labio inferior asintiendo repetidas veces, desesperándolo por completo…sabía que había cometido un error de ligas mayores, solo quería que llegasen pronto las consecuencias y terminar con la tortura de una vez…

"_**¿a caso dijo…gracias?"**_

_-oh vaya pensé que había escuchado mal…-_frunció el ceño furiosa levantándose de un brinco de la cama para encararlo colérica-… ¿gracias…? ¿Esa es tu respuesta? ¡¿Gracias?!

Uchiha cerró los ojos suspirando con cansancio-…Sakura no hagas un escándalo de todo esto…

-¡¡ ¿Y cómo quieres que no?!! ¡¡ ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estuvimos a punto de hacer?!!-sus mejillas ardieron, por lo que posó su manos sobre estas tratando de apaciguar el incesante calor que escapaban de ellas-… oh por Kamy-sama estuve a punto de acostarme contigo…-murmuró-…¡¡eres un idiota Sasuke!

El aludido frunció el ceño-…déjame recordarte Sa-ku-ra…que yo no te obligué a nada…

-¡¡oh claro por supuesto que no! ¡Pero no me detuviste!

-¿y cómo querías que lo hiciera si estabas desesperada besándome? ¡No me dejabas respirar!

-¡¡¡ ¿YO ESTABA DESESPERADA?!!! ¡¡Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien empezó todo!!

Bien, eso era verdad no podía rebatírselo-…pero insisto que no veo el caso que hagas un escándalo de todo esto…

-por supuesto que no…ya que no te das cuenta de lo que significa para mi…¡¡porque no me amas idiota!!

Giró sobre sus tobillos dando zancadas hasta la puerta del baño ante la atenta mirada del Uchiha el cual gruñía sin cesar, maldiciendo una y otra su carácter explosivo. La kunoichi se detuvo abruptamente antes de tomar la manija, para mirarlo furibunda.

-y otra cosa señor yo solo me quiero a mi mismo…-el aludido sintió que una vena se posaba en su sien ante el apodo-…no te preocupes que vengamos a tu cuarto…¡¡porque no quiero volver a verte…!! ¡¡nunca!!

Entró al baño dando un fuerte portazo que hizo que la paciencia del vengador se acabase. De un salto se incorporó de la cama para ingresar al lugar encontrándolo vacío. Caminó hasta la puerta de la kunoichi para abrirla pero estaba con seguro. Gruñó. Comenzó a golpear insistentemente para luego dar verdaderos manotazos para que la chica al menos le gritase. La puerta se abrió abruptamente encontrándose los dos pares de ojos furiosos.

-será difícil hacer eso Sakura porque si no mal recuerdas vivimos juntos…

-eso no será problema Uchiha…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡me largo!

Dijo con toda la intención de cerrarle la puerta en las narices, pero la mano del ojinegro se interpuso ingresando al lugar con brusquedad. La medic-nin gruñó para dirigirse hasta su espejo y comenzar a abotonar su blusa con torpeza debido a la furia.

-¡¡ ¿Por qué demonios haces tanto escándalo si ni siquiera tenemos una relación?!!

La vio detener su labor. Los jades buscaron los suyos a través del reflejo y en esos instantes se sintió el peor idiota de todos… ¿Por qué su maldita boca tenía que actuar por si sola?

Haruno se acomodó los cabellos desordenados para finalmente terminar con su blusa. Cogió su mochila que reposaba en una silla cercana y le dio una leves palmaditas en la cabeza al ya inmenso siberiano el cual estaba ansioso por que le abriesen la puerta. Sasuke bufó al ver que ella se disponía a irse sin dirigirle palabra alguna por lo que se apresuró a seguirla. La kunoichi se detuvo en medio del pasillo ignorando al par de ojos que ahora observaban pero escuchaban la escena desde hace un rato.

-tienes razón Sasuke no tenemos nada así que no te preocupes...

-Sakura…

-¡cállate y quédate con lo que te dije!

-¡¡¡ ¿Por qué DEMONIOS TE PONES ASI?!!!

-¡¡PORQUE ERES UN IDIOTA!!

Kakashi y Naruto intercambiaron leves miradas llenas de cansancio. Sabían que todo estaba marchando bien entre esos dos, pero estaban claro que algo iba a hacer que eso cambiase, puesto que ambos eran demasiado cabezotas y orgullosos…además, las relaciones ocultas no pueden mantenerse tanto tiempo en las sombras ¿verdad?

-¡¡ ¿soy un idiota por qué no creo en tus estúpidas cursilerías?!!

-¡¡eres un idiota porque me hiciste creer que entre ambos había algo especial!!-lo vio tratar de modular pero ningún sonido escapaba de sus labios-…pero yo soy más idiota al pensar que podría llegar a tener una relación contigo…-volteó dispuesta a irse pero el vengador la detuvo

-¿y qué harás entonces? ¡¿Volverás con el idiota ese de Hitsuna?!

Sakura giró sobre sus tobillos mirándolo incrédula-… ¿Por qué metes a Yusei-kun en todo esto?

Ni él lo sabía, pero eso no lo iba a detener-…porque te conozco, estoy seguro que ahora me evitarás y te irás a refugiar en los brazos de ese imbécil que solo quería encamarse contigo…

Sakura sonrió con cierta ironía para luego torcer los labios-…te recuerdo Sa-su-ke…que con quien estuve a punto de "encamarme"-dijo resaltando las comillas con sus dedos-…¡¡fue contigo!!

El Uchiha desvió la mirada mientras se cruzaba de brazos, haciendo que la furia de la pelirosa aumentase al doble. Volteó para marcharse del lugar dando por terminada la discusión. Un fuerte portazo estremeció cada rincón de la casa. Sasuke suspiró con cansancio para luego restregar su rostro intentando disminuir la frustración creciente de su pecho. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda en esos instantes…tenía un mal, muy mal presentimiento. Sur orbes negros se encontraron de golpe con los ojos del sensei el cual mostraba su sharingan, y los azules del rubio quien estaba envuelto por un aura roja…una gota de sudor surcó su frente…estaba muerto…

-Sasuke…-llamó tétricamente Hatake

Naruto se hizo crujir los nudillos-……comienza a explicarte teme, si no quieres que te muela el trasero a golpes…

El ojinegro gruñó…ese día iba a ser uno de esos…

* * *

Sus castaños escudriñaron los alrededores con recelo, no podía arriesgarse a que lo descubriesen. Ajustó mejor la capucha de su capa color negra resguardando mejor su rostro de los alrededores y de los curiosos que lo miraban recelosos…un extranjero en aquella aldea solo indicaba una cosa…y precisamente esa era su intención.

Las puertas de una cantina se vislumbró no muy lejos. Chillidos de hombres ebrios y brutos escapaban de sus adentros, invitando solo a los valientes de cruzar dicho umbral. Una torcida sonrisa adornó sus labios…no era la primera vez que estaba por esos lugares, y debía admitir que le causaba cierta melancolía.

Ingresó esquivando el cuerpo de un corpulento hombre que era aventado. Lo miró con indiferencia, siempre era igual cuando se encontraba allí. Sus ojos pasaron por todas las mesas que se encontraban en las esquinas más oscuras, hasta que una cabellera rojiza captó su atención. Se encaminó hasta el lugar, ignorando las amenazas de los que buscaban armar pleito y que reían con descaro burlándose de su apariencia, no tenía tiempo para perderlos con idiotas. Sus pasos se detuvieron a solos unos cuantos metros de distancias detrás de la silla en donde reposaba la espalda de quien había ido a buscar. Una risa extraña escapó de los labios del hombre quien luego le dio el último sorbo a su vaso de Sake para entregarle una mirada de soslayo.

-cuanto tiempo sin verte…-masculló mientras se pasaba la manga por los labios para secar los restos del quemante líquido

-sigues siendo el mismo ebrio de siempre no ¿Ryomaru?

Al escuchar eso el hombre soltó una potente carcajada que resonó en todo el lugar acallando a los que se encontraban allí. El encapuchado rodó los ojos al escuchar aquella risa que a cualquier le hubiese congelado la sangre. Se dejó caer en la silla que se encontraba a su lado, haciéndole un gesto al mesero para que le llevase otra botella de sake. Ryomaru se calmó pronto, le entregó una amplia sonrisa mostrando sus dientes amarillos y podridos. El mesero llegó con la botella y la colocó en medio de ambos hombres que lo ignoraron por completo.

-¿y a que debo tu visita? Porque…no creo que sea algo por mero placer…

-hmp…tienes razón…tengo una misión para ti…

-¿una misión dices…?-sus ojos brillaron con excitación-… ¿Qué clase de misión?

Los ojos castaños se entrecerraron mientras que se encogió de hombros-…lo de siempre…

El hombre de cabellos rojizos sonrió de manera burlona-…así que se metieron en tu camino ¿no Yusei?

Hitsuna torció la boca ante su comentario impertinente-… ¿lo harás o no?

Ryomaru no pudo evitar reír-…depende si trajiste mi recompensa…

Dos rollos de billetes cayeron en la mesa con prepotencia. El rostro lleno de cicatrices comenzó a desfigurarse al ampliar su sonrisa llena de morbosidad ante esa cantidad de dinero. Miró al castaño el cual lo observaba con detenimiento. Cogió el dinero y lo contó al ojo…si estaba correcto. Lo guardó en la bolsa que reposaba en la silla para luego prestarle toda la atención a su cliente.

-tú dirás…

De entre sus ropas, el jounnin sacó cuatro fotos y lanzando tres con brusquedad-…contrata a estos jounnin…incluyendo…-posó la cuarta foto con delicadeza-…a esta chica…

El rostro del hombre se tornó lujurioso-…es bella…

Los ojos castaños se entrecerraron amenazantes-…ni se te ocurra tocarla…

-de acuerdo…tú mandas…-miró las otras fotos-… ¿y qué quieres que haga con ellos?

-a estos dos…-apuntó la imagen del peliplateado y del rubio-…solo utilízalos de carnada…a quien quiero que mates…-apuntó la imagen del vengador, enterrando su uña en medio de su cuello-…es a él…Sasuke Uchiha…toda la información que necesitas está detrás de las fotografías así que eso te ayudará bastante…

Ryomaru bebió un gran sorbo de sake para luego tomar la foto y memorizar el rostro de su víctima. Sus ojos violetas brillaron de emoción…hacía tiempo que no tenía un trabajo.

-¿con que un Uchiha uh? Pensé que ese clan había sido exterminado por completo…

-¿aceptas el desafío?

-¿bromeas…? Estaré encantado…además…-sus ojos se centraron en los orbes negros del Uchiha-…no estaría mal agregar a mi colección…los ojos de ese muchacho…

Yusei sonrió ampliamente-…perfecto...-se levantó de su asiento mirándolo sin dejar de sonreír-…entonces dejo todo en tus mano…

-hmp…te aseguro que pronto me desharé de él…

-eso espero…

Se marchó del lugar ignorando nuevamente a los idiotas que intentaban provocarlo para que pelease con ellos. Ryomaru siguió observando las fotos con detenimiento, deteniéndose en la pelirosa y en el ojinegro. La chica tenía algo que le gustaba, quizás era su color de cabello, o bien sus ojos…bueno, el idiota de Hitsuna le había pagado anticipadamente…bien podía desobedecer sus reglas…quizás luego de eliminar a su víctima podría entretenerse con ella. Volteó su foto centrándose en el nombre que allí aparecía…

-jejeje…Sakura Haruno…creo que lo pasaremos muy bien juntos…

* * *

Chicas! Como lo pasaron en las fiestas?

Espero que excelente, al igual que yo ^^…

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios felicitándome y deseándome unas felices fiestas…son muy dulces! :D Bueno, volviendo al capi… ¿les ha gustado? Jajaj espero que si…Me reí un poco mientras lo escribía :P…Imaginarme a Sasuke y a Sakura en esa situación, a él sudando y a ella furibunda…para luego irse y dejarlo con dos shinobis asesinos!! Jajaja :P Y muchas que me preguntaron por Yusei…pues aquí está…Jajaj pensaron que me iba a olvidar de mi antagonista? No señores! Aun queda eso! Pero estamos llegando al clímax chicas…cada vez veo más cercano el final u. u

Pero les aseguro que lo que se viene les gustará…Bueno, las dejo porque estoy cansadita u. u Se despide atentamente su amiga…

__NinfaOscura__


	37. Feliz año nuevo mis lectoras!

Chicas!

Lamento no haber podido actualizar antes de año nuevo, pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer…

Pero en fin, lo que quería decirles es que espero que pasen un año nuevo extraordinario, bailen y disfruten al 1000%

Y que este año próximo este lleno de cosas buenas y experiencias inolvidables, triunfos y mucha salud :)

Un besote enorme chicas y

FELIZ AÑO 2010!! :D

Les desea…

__NinfaOscura__


	38. Preinicio de una desgracia

**Tres hombres y una Kunoichi**

De antemano está decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y que esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro :) solo por mera entretención.

Aclaraciones:

-blablablablaà los personajes hablan

"_**blablabla"**__**à**__**Inner de Sakura**_

_Pensamientos_

_-----flash back----_

_--------------- cambio de escena_

Si más que decir….espero les guste mi historia :D

* * *

_**Capítulo XXXVII: **_**Pre-inicio de una desgracia**

Su rostro se alzó para contemplar la gigantesca torre que se encontraba a un par de metros de distancia. Sus labios se curvaron en una mueca al ver que estaba tan cerca de lo encomendado…lamentaba no poder hacer otra cosa, pero no tenía opción…si quería que su familia sobreviviera tendría que cumplir con las ordenes de aquel sujeto. Se encaminó lentamente a las escaleras en forma de caracol que destacaban en las afueras del edificio para luego adentrarse en el amplio pasillo que lo llevaría hasta su destino. Llegó hasta un amplio despacho en donde una pelinegra se encontraba revisando algunos papeles y anotaba lo que encontraba que era importante en una libreta. Se acercó hasta ella, esbozando una tenue sonrisa tratando de mostrar seguridad a lo que la mujer forzó una sonrisa…había algo extraño en él.

-busco a la Hokage… ¿se encuentra?

Shizune asintió-… ¿Qué necesita de ella?

El hombre rió nerviosamente-…pues, quiero hablar sobre…negocios…

-¿viene a solicitar la ayuda de nuestros shinobis?

-exactamente…-dijo sonriendo ampliamente

Shizune asintió mientras se levantaba de su puesto y le hacía un gesto con la mano para que la siguiese hasta la puerta que se encontraba un poco más lejos de su escritorio. Golpeó un par de veces, hasta que una voz profunda se escuchó por el otro lado otorgándole permiso para ingresar. Abrió la puerta para mirar a la ojimiel que revisaba algunos expedientes y que de vez en cuando llevaba a sus labios un pequeño sorbo de Sake.

-Tsunade-sama hay un hombre que necesita hablar con usted…

La mujer arqueó una ceja-… ¿es importante?

-dice que necesita la ayuda de nuestra aldea…

-déjalo pasar…

Su asistente obedeció de inmediato. Se hizo a un lado para dejarle paso al hombre quien se mantenía observando desde una distancia prudente. Se encaminó hasta el lugar, deteniéndose cerca de las sillas que se encontraban en frente del escritorio de la Godaime, la cual le hizo un gesto para que tomase asiento. Este obedeció, escuchando como la puerta cerraba detrás de sí. Tsunade apoyó el rostro en sus manos entrelazadas para escudriñar mejor la imagen del individuo, el cual observaba el lugar con fingida atención, la presencia tan imponente de aquella mujer lo intimidaba bastante.

-¿en que puede serle útil nuestra aldea?

Sus ojos brillaron momentáneamente, bien podía pedirles ayuda…pero…-…necesito escoltas que me ayuden a llegar a Kiri sano y salvo…

-¿de qué o quienes precisamente?

-de bandidos…es lo que más me preocupa…-notó la incredulidad de su rostro-…soy un hombre enfermo, y el dinero que poseo solo me alcanza como para pagar esta misión y pues… algunos de mis medicamentos…

-si lo desea…ese dinero lo puede utilizar para tratarse aquí en Konoha…

-¡no…!-Tsunade parpadeó ante su reacción-…no, yo…en verdad, lo que quiero es volver a mi aldea…además ya no tengo cura…mi enfermedad es terminal…los medicamentos son más bien para aliviar mis dolores…

-qué pena oír eso…-dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de su silla-…pues bien si es así, veré que equipo está disponible…

-si no es mucha molestia…-dijo mientras sonreía tratando de mostrar un poco más de seguridad-…me gustaría que esta misión la hiciese un equipo en especial…

-¿tiene a alguno en mente…?

El hombre asintió con cierta timidez…no deseaba hacerlo, realmente que no quería pero…por el bien de su familia, no tenía más opción que acatar las órdenes de aquel sujeto. La ojimiel entrecerró los ojos…su actitud no le daba buena espina, algo andaba mal.

-_algo me dice que nada bueno saldrá de todo esto…_

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////Tuvo que contener sus deseos homicidas que crecían cada vez más al verla con esa inquietud de leona enjaulada, además estaba demasiado ocupada devorando aquella caja de galletas como para tratar de estrangular a su amiga quien no dejaba de pasearse por toda la habitación. Los jades centellaban de ira, de frustración…y eso que la razón de dicha molestia había ocurrido ya hace dos día. Ino bebió un poco de su leche de plátano para luego llevarse otra galleta a la boca, ignorando olímpicamente los alegatos de su amiga la cual comenzaba a hartarse por su falta de interés.

-¡¡ ¿Quieres dejar de comer por un segundo y prestarme atención?!! ¡Esto es importante!

La rubia se encogió de hombros-…oh vamos frentezota no te pongas así…además ya sabes cómo es Sasuke, lo conoces mejor que ninguna de sus fans ¿y aun así te sorprende que te haya salido con algo como eso? Yo creo que incluso era esperable…

Sakura enrojeció de rabia-…no vine aquí para que lo justifiques…

-no se trata de eso tontita…solo te estoy diciendo lo que es obvio…

"_**odio admitirlo, pero tiene razón…"**_

Haruno exhaló fuertemente para dejarse caer en el sillón en donde su amiga reposaba con su vientre ya un poco más voluptuoso. La miró de soslayo mientras le ofrecía una de sus galletas de mantequilla a lo que la ojijade negó asqueada…¡¡como detestaba esas malditas galletas!! Además no estaba de humor para comer, trataba de cierta manera calmar la rabia que se negaba a apaciguarse por más que quisiese…¡¡y es que era totalmente razonable!! ¡¡Dos meses!! ¡¡Dos meses en los que llegó a creer que tenían una conexión!! ¡¡Dos meses que se fueron por el caño, porque el bruto después de todo solo la quería para…!! Un poderoso sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas con el solo hecho de pensar en el vengador en aquellas circunstancia…pensar que estuvieron a punto de…

"_**te está haciendo mal compartir tanto con Naru-baka y Kakashi-Hentai…"**_

-ni que lo digas…

La rubia bebió otra vez su leche para luego mirarla-… ¿entonces estás de acuerdo de que eres un frentuda sin gracia?

Si no hubiese estado embarazada, estaba segura que en esos instantes su rostro estaría estampado en la muralla que se encontrara más cercana. La mirada llena de ira que le propicio la ojijade incluso la hizo temblar. Dejó escapar una risilla nerviosa llevándose otras dos galletas a la boca.

-lo siento, lo siento…es que no me estabas escuchando…

-hmp…

"_**oh genial ahora se te están pegando las malas mañas del idiota ese…"**_

_-¿hablas de gruñir como perro…? Pues es inevitable…_

"_**vaaaleee… ¿pero por qué no dejas de lamentarte y haces lo que te sugirió?**_

_-¿Qué fue precisamente lo que me sugirió…?-_por lo que ella recordaba, el vengador no le había dicho nada que le ayudase a superar su maldita frustración

"_**deberías volver con Yusei-kun solo para hacerlo enfadar…"**_

_-_¡¡estás loca shannaro!!

Ino alzó ambas cejas sorprendida por su reacción-…solo te sugerí que hablases con él…vaya si que estas temperamental…

Antes de que pudiese decirle cualquier cosa, la imagen del ANBU apareció en la estancia. La rubia sonrió ampliamente a penas lo vio. Sai le correspondió de igual manera; se acercó a ella y depositó un tierno beso sobre sus labios mientras que su mano se posaba en su vientre para acariciarlo con dulzura. Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena…pero tampoco así, pudo evitar que los celos se apoderaran de su pecho…¡¡como deseaba que el ojinegro fuese igual que él!!

-hola mis amores…-miró a la pelirosa quien le sonrió de manera forzosa, no tenía humor si quiera para oír uno de sus posibles comentarios filosóficos-…hola feíta, precisamente iba a buscarte…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tsunade-sama te necesita urgentemente…

-¿paso algo en el hospital?

Sai negó-…una misión…de Rango B según tengo entendido…

Los jades se iluminaron a penas terminó de decir aquellas palabras. ¡¡Una misión!! ¡¡Hacia tanto tiempo que no tenía una misión!! ¡¡Prácticamente un año, puesto que la labor en el hospital no le daba tiempo para eso!! Se levantó de un salto sonriendo ampliamente por lo que la rubia arqueó una ceja…hace unos minutos estaba echando chispas por los ojos, parecía que nada le quitaría el mal humor…¿Quién diría que algo así borraría su semblante de asesina psicótica?

Sakura empuñó las manos con decisión…¡¡Era perfecto para marcharse y aclarar su mente!! ¡¡ ¿Qué mejor que eso?!!

-yo que tú me apresuro feíta…recuerda que Tsunade-sama no es muy paciente que digamos…

-¡cierto! ¡Me tengo que ir!-tomó su mochila con entusiasmo-…¡¡nos vemos chicos!!

No esperó respuesta, salió del lugar corriendo velozmente hasta la torre. Una amplia sonrisa adornó sus labios al pensar en que por fin podría salir un tiempo de la aldea y alejarse de Uchiha…era lo mejor para que pudiese poner en claro algunas cosas y quizás cuando volviese podría volver a mirarle a la cara sin tener esos deseos de castrarlo lenta y dolorosamente. Además estaba otro detalle no menor…

"_**¡¡Perfecta oportunidad para poner en práctica nuestra nueva técnica shannaro!!"**_

La kunoichi suspiró…sabía que si su sensei se enteraba de lo que estaba haciendo se lo prohibiría, y no la culpaba después de todo, sabía sobre los riesgos…pero confiaba en su poder mental…además durante su entrenamiento en estos últimos dos meses desarrollo un mayor control sobre su otra personalidad.

"_**ni que hubiese sido tan malo…"**_

_-Estuve a punto de mancharme las manos con la sangre de esa perra… ¿Cómo que no fue tan malo?_

"_**eso era lo que querías…"**_

_-¡¡no es verdad!!_

"_**¡claro que sí! ¡De no haber sido así no hubiese dejado que yo me encargara de ella…!"**_

Aquello la hizo detenerse...era verdad, se había dejado llevar por el sentimiento de la venganza, de la ira…y por eso dejó que su otro yo la dominase por completo…pero ya no más, no por nada había entrenado a espaldas de sus compañeros para alcanzar la perfección de ese jutsu, además estaba clara de una cosa…su Inner le daba mucha más fuerza en batalla y eso le beneficiaba bastante. Podía ser un as en el taijutsu pero eso no le aseguraba al cien por ciento una pelea…si quería sobrevivir tenía que buscar todas las maneras posibles para desarrollar alguna técnica que pudiese ayudarla a obtener victorias aseguradas.

Vislumbró a los lejos la imponente torre, por lo que apresuró el paso…no tenía tiempo de pensar tonterías…había logrado perfeccionar aquel jutsu y por fin podría ponerlo a prueba en una misión de verdad. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos mientras que tarareaba una tenue melodía…al parecer el destino no la odiaba del todo, puesto que le estaba otorgando una oportunidad para eliminar dos pájaros de un tiro…una sus inseguridad ante el Uchiha y la otra verificar la verdadera fuerza de su nueva técnica.

Shizune la vio llegar recibiéndola con una hermosa sonrisa al notar su tan buen humor. La kunoichi le correspondió mientras que se dirigía hasta la puerta de la Godaime e ingresaba al lugar golpeando a la vez.

-lamento la tardanza es que estaba…-sus palabras se le atragantaron al ver dos orbes negros que la observaban con atención.

Sus miradas se desafiaron largamente haciendo que el ambiente se volviese tenso de pronto. Tsunade parpadeó confusa… ¿A qué se debía ahora ese odio tan repentino? ¿No que eran novios? Al menos eso le había dicho Uzumaki. Le entregó una mirada interrogativa a ambos jounnin que se encontraban observando el espectáculo con una sonrisa nerviosa…si las miradas matasen los dos ya hubiesen muerto novecientas veces…la frialdad de sus ojos era realmente aterradora y aniquilante. Sasuke frunció el ceño mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el frente, no tenía ánimos de armar un escándalo y mucho menos delante de la Hokage. Sakura entrecerró los ojos furibunda pero intentando tranquilizarse…ahora tenía que centrarse en su misión que…esperen un segundo… ¿Qué hacían ellos aquí? A no ser que…

-_¡¡no, no, no, no, no, no, no….!! ¡¡Por favor que ÉL no vaya a…!!_

-bueno los he mandado a llamar porque hay alguien que ha solicitado que ustedes realicen esta misión…

"_**¡¡shannaro!! ¡¿Por qué ellos también deben ir con nosotras?!"**_

-¿en qué consiste Tsunade-obaa-chan…?

La sannin dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro-…deben escoltarlo hasta la aldea de Kiri, protección solamente…

-¿es alguien importante?-preguntó la kunoichi tratando de zafarse de cierta manera de esa misión

-para nuestra aldea, cualquiera que venga a pedir ayuda es importante… ¿no lo recuerdas Sakura?

-p-pero…yo…no puedo Tsunade-sama…lo siento…

La mujer alzó ambas cejas ante sus palabras… ¿Qué no podía realizar esa misión? Pero que no había sido ella la que le había pedido hace un par de días atrás que la mandase fuera de la aldea a realizar alguna… ¿Y ahora le salía con eso? Su mirada recorrió a cada uno de los miembros de aquel equipo deteniéndose en el Uchiha, el cual esbozaba una leve sonrisa arrogante…oh, ahora entendía todo. Endureció la mirada para centrarla en la pelirosa la cual tembló ante aquello.

-¿se puede saber por qué?

-p-pues…es que…tengo mucho que hacer en el hospital…

-Shizune puede encargarse…

-sí… ¡cierto! Que torpe soy jeje…

"_**¡¡shannaro!! ¡¡La vieja se dio cuenta!! **_

_-¿Cómo me salgo de esta?_

"_**¡Ino-cerda!"**_

-si tiene razón Tsunade-sama pero…-carraspeó aclarándose la garganta, la cual repentinamente se había secado-…tengo que vigilar el embarazo de Ino-chan…ya sabe, está en su quinto mes y no podemos correr ningún riesgo de que…

-¿por quién me tomas jovencita?

-¿eh?

"_**ahí se viene el sermón…"**_

-se a la perfección que no quieres ir porque…-su dedo apuntó al ojinegro el cual mantuvo su rostro indiferente-…este imbécil te hizo algo…

Haruno se ruborizó por completo-…n-no…no T-Tsunade-sama…e-eso…n-no es…

-recuerda una cosa Sakura y quiero que nunca más se te olvide…un ninja jamás antepone sus emociones ante una misión…eso impide el trabajo en equipo y si no eres capaz de hacerlo es que en verdad no eres digna de ser considerada como tal… ¿Está claro?

Los tres shinobis intercambiaron miradas. Realmente compadecían a la chica, su sensei era realmente estricta y cruel…podía haberle dicho esas cosas pero de una forma más sutil. La medic-nin bajó el rostro avergonzada…la ojimiel tenía razón, no podía hacerse llamar kunoichi si no era capaz de hacerle frente a una misión porque tendría que realizarla con el vengador. Asintió levemente dándole a entender que sus palabras habían sido asimiladas, por lo que la mujer carraspeó para continuar.

-bueno ahora que ya está todo aclarado, les entregaré la información y les presentaré a nuestro cliente

Hizo un gesto en dirección a la puerta que se encontraba al otro extremo de la habitación. En el umbral un anciano de ojos castaños, piel blanca y arrugada, y cabellos negros con tonos blanquecinos debido a las profundas y abundantes canas. Miró al grupo con detenimiento centrándose en el moreno y en la ojijade...había notado que aquel sujeto estaba interesado en aquellos dos jóvenes…la pregunta era porque…

-este señor es a quien deben proteger…

El anciano hizo una reverencia-…mi nombre es Masashi Hitsugara…es un placer conocerlos…

-¿Por qué ha pedido que nosotros lo escoltemos?

El tono del vengador mostraba claramente irritación…estaba incómodo con todo lo que sucedía, tenía grandes deseos de hablar con la pelirosada y estaba claro que no podría en el tiempo que estuviesen en esa puta misión...aquello realmente lo tenía más molesto que de costumbre…además estaba el hecho de que ella no quería permanecer en el mismo lugar que él por más de quince segundos y eso realmente le complicaba las cosas muchísimo más…

El hombre se removió incómodo en su lugar...no estaba acostumbrado a mentir, pero…

-a Masashi le han dicho que ustedes son los mejores jounnin, incluso está gratamente sorprendido por su nivel shinobi…

El Uzumaki soltó una carcajada mientras sonreía de manera amplia-… ¡eso es verdad

Ojii-chan! ¡Así que no tiene que preocuparse porque Yo Naruto Uzumaki el futuro Hokage de Konoha estará allí para patearle el trasero a cualquiera que se atreva a acercarse!

Masashi sintió como una gota de sudor recorría su sien ¿en verdad un chico como él era un jounnin? Miró a la mujer, la cual se encogió de hombros levemente…aquel chiquillo a pesar de todo era uno de los mejores, aunque pareciese lo contrario… siempre las primeras impresiones son engañosas.

-perfecto…ahora vayan a arreglar todo para el viaje…mañana a primera hora los estará esperando en la entrada de la aldea para que cumplan su misión

-sí…-contestaron al unísono para luego disponerse a salir

La primera en encabezar la fila era la ojijade. Se apresuró en bajar las escaleras ignorando estoicamente la insistente mirada que se clavaba en su nuca…estaba clara de quien era…nadie más que ÉL podía otorgarle una mirada tan glacial y prepotente. Saltó los últimos escalones mientras maldecía una y otra vez su suerte… ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Es que su día podía ponerse peor?!

Cerró los ojos con frustración mientras giraba en la esquina que conectaba a la salida de la torre, por lo que no alcanzó a reaccionar al obstáculo que estaba enfrente chocando estrepitosamente. Iba a caer de espaldas al piso pero algo la sujetó por los codos y la aprisionó a sí. La kunoichi parpadeó aún tratando de asimilar la situación, dejando escapar un leve suspiro…aquello había estado cerca…

-¿estás bien?

Sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente; alzó el rostro encontrándose con dos orbes castaños que la observaban con atención y coquetería. Su boca se secó por completo al ver su perfecta sonrisa, su semblante calmo y radiante, aquellos ojos castaños que no pensó volver a ver después de aquella noche en el baile…

-Sakura… ¿estás bien?

La chica asintió tratando de ordenar alguna oración coherente-…s-si... g-gracias…Yusei-kun…

"_**¡¡KYA ESPERA QUE SASUKE LO VEA!!"**_

-no te preocupes…pero no debes andar tan distraída…-sonrió-…puedes tener un accidente…

"_**¡¡shannaro!! ¡¿Dónde está ese idiota?! ¡¡Estamos en la posición perfecta!!"**_

Haruno se separó abruptamente del shinobi sintiendo que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. Desvió la mirada nerviosa mientras carraspeaba intentando aclarar su garganta… ¿Por qué demonios ese día debía tener tanta sed? Yusei la observó con atención…cada movimiento, cada gesto, cada centímetro de su cuerpo…debía admitir que la extrañaba…y que el tiempo en que no se habían visto-el cual le había parecido una eternidad-le había sentado de maravilla…estaba muchísimo más hermosa de lo que recordaba.

-¿q-que…que haces por aquí…Yusei-kun…?

-ummm…pues venía a hablar con la Hokage… ¿y tú?

-yo…Tsunade-sama me ha encomendado una misión junto a mi equipo…

-oh que bien…

Se mantuvieron en silencio por largos segundos. La ojijade comenzó a mecerse en su lugar, mientras que sus manos jugaban nerviosamente con la tela de su falda... le era verdaderamente incómodo estar a su lado, aunque no entendía el porqué…y al parecer también para él la situación no era agradable. Tragó con dificultad a la vez que su mente buscaba una mejor forma de salir de eso… pero no podía, no encontraba salida posible…

-_comienzo a creer que el destino me detesta…_

"_**estoy de acuerdo…"**_

Rodó los ojos con cansancio… ¿es que a caso su día no podía ser peor?

-¡¡Sakura-chan pensé que te habías marchado!!

Se golpeó la frente con brusquedad… ¿Por qué simplemente no podía mantenerse callada? No, la tonta tenía que preguntar…¡¡¡era definitivo el destino no la odiaba!!! ¡¡LA ABORRECÍA DE SOBREMANERA!! El rubio corrió hasta ella encontrándose de lleno con el rostro del jounnin. Ambos se observaron desafiantes, mientras que la chica se alternaba para mirarlos… ¿Por qué todo tenía que pasarle a ella? Bueno, al menos solo era Uzumaki…podía manejarlo perfectamente.

-ey Naruto recuerda que eres tu quien paga esta vez…

"_**¿decías…?"**_

_-¿Por qué a mí?_

Hatake caminó hasta sus ex alumnos otorgándole una fría mirada al shinobi el cual esbozó una forzada sonrisa-…oh miren si es Yusei…cuanto tiempo sin verte…mmm…déjame pensar… ¿desde el baile no? sí claro… porque por lo que tengo entendido Sakura terminó contigo aquel día….

"_**auch…sí que fue duro…"**_

-¡Kakashi-sensei!

-descuida Sakura…-la ojijade lo miró-…además no dijo ninguna mentira…

-p-pero…

-hmp…a veces hay que decirle a la gente la verdad para que deje de molestar… ¿no lo crees así Hitsuna?-habló una fría voz detrás de la chica la cual palideció

"_**convéncete…este no es tu día Sakura…"**_

Hitsuna y Uchiha intercambiaron miradas retadoras a medida que el moreno se acercaba hasta el lado de la ojijade. Posó una mano sobre su cintura atrayéndola a sí sin dejar de sonreír mientras que ella lo observaba atónita… ¿a caso estaba…marcando territorio? ¡¡ ¿Quién diablos se creía?!! Trató de forcejear pero una mirada de él bastó para que se mantuviese quieta…lo conocía, por lo que sabía que era mejor no provocarlo hasta que no estuviesen solos…ya vería él…

Yusei sonrió, a pesar que por dentro estaba maquinando mil maneras de deshacerse de aquellos idiotas que arruinaron todos sus planes…sobretodo el vengador…aunque solo era cuestión de tiempo para poder conseguir su propósito, por lo que sería mejor que se mantuviese calmado. Miró a la kunoichi la cual mantenía la vista pegada en el suelo, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus labios apretados fuertemente…estaba incómoda y hasta él podía notarlo. Así que ese imbécil no la estaba tratando bien, perfecto…otro punto a su favor. Se acercó a ella quedando a solo unos cuantos metros de distancia…

La mano que rodeaba su cintura se tensó notoriamente, como si estuviese alerta para sobre reaccionar ante cualquier cosa que pudiese pasar. Hitsuna mantuvo sus castaños sobre los jades que se elevaban con lentitud para mirarlo interrogante.

-realmente me da gusto que estés bien Sakura…

Su corazón dio un brinco ante sus palabras-…a-a…mí también me da gusto…verte bien Yusei-kun…

-en realidad…-la miró con intensidad haciéndola ruborizar-…me has hecho mucha falta…

-patrañas…-susurró el Uchiha desviando el rostro con aburrimiento

El castaño se agachó hasta la altura de la pelirosa depositando un tenue beso en la comisura de sus labios haciéndola sonrojar aún más. Antes de que Sasuke pudiese reaccionar el jounnin ya se encontraba subiendo las escaleras con una sonrisa triunfal en los labios y tarareando una tenue melodía en son de burla. La kunoichi parpadeó tratando de despertar de su aturdimiento…miró al moreno el cual la soltó con cierta brusquedad para disponerse a marcharse ante la atenta mirada de los otros dos. Sakura volvió a enrojecer, pero esta vez colérica…primero se acerca a ella con aires de macho alfa y luego se marcha haciéndose el desentendido…¡¡ ¿Quién mierda se creía?!!

De tres zancadas llegó hasta su lado sujetando su brazo con fuerza obligándolo a voltear. El Uchiha la miró con un semblante lleno de aburrimiento y hastía, elevando la barbilla con soberbia y altanería. Los ojos jades centellaron aún más de rabia ante aquella posición… ¿es que no conocía lo que era la humildad?

-¿se puede saber que mierda fue todo eso?

"_**ehh… ¿celos?"**_

-no sé de lo que hablas…

-¡¡¡no seas cínico!!!

"_**sí, definitivamente son celos…"**_

-mira quién habla de cinismo…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

"_**proyección…típico de Uchiha…"**_

-me armas un escándalo y luego vas y te le ofreces al imbécil de Hitsuna… ¿acaso eso no es cinismo?

-¡¿Cómo mierda dices eso?! ¡¡En ningún momento pretendí acercarse nuevamente a Yusei-kun!!

"_**este…quizás tu no pero yo sí…"**_

-hmp…como si hubiese sido casualidad que justo estuviese aquí cuando salías…

-¡¡es un jounnin pedazo de idiota!! ¡¡Y como tal tiene que hablar con Tsunade-sama!!

"_**los celos son divertidos cuando los presenta un hombre… ¿no lo crees?"**_

-¡¡pero eso no significa que tengas que ofrecértele!

-¡no me le ofrecí! ¿Cómo me acusas de algo así?

"_**y aquí vamos de nuevo…"**_

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos mientras desviaba su mirada indiferente-…dejaste que te besara… ¿eso es poco para ti?

La kunoichi se sonrojó levemente-…n-no fue un beso en los labios…

-por supuesto que no…-masculló colérico-…y eso debe molestarte ¿no?…

"_**¿Cuándo planeas golpearlo?"**_

Sakura empuñó sus manos con fuerza observándolo llena de rabia y frustración… ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan…tan…tan…? ¿Celoso? ¿Esa era la palabra correcta? Chasqueó la lengua mientras se arreglaba unos pocos cabellos rebeldes que caían sobre su frente, no iba a perder más tiempo peleando con él y mucho menos en la calle. Miró a los shinobis que cuchicheaban un poco entre ellos, para luego intercambiar un par de cosas… ¿a caso estaban apostando? Una gota de sudor recorrió su sien ante aquella idea…

-los hombres son unos estúpidos…-murmuró por lo bajo sujetando mejor la correa de su mochila-…no voy a seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí…

Uchiha se mantuvo en silencio. La vio marchar por el rabillo del ojo sintiendo que la ira se acrecentaba aún más… ¿Por qué se marchaba dejando las cosas así? Iba a ser el ademan de seguirla pero ella se detuvo abruptamente. Ladeó el rostro para observarlo con irritación y advertencia.

-no sé porque armas tanto escándalo…al fin de cuentas… ¿no fuiste tú quien dijo que no teníamos nada?

Esas palabras resonaron como eco en su cabeza una y otra vez, mientras que ella se alejaba con lentitud... ya estaba completamente convencido de una cosa…él era un idiota, y si seguía actuando de aquella manera, la perdería y eso…era lo último que deseaba hacer.

-eh teme… ¿estás bien?

-hmp…no seas idiota…estas cosas sin importancia no me afectan…

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco-…como tú digas…-luego dejó escapar una leve carcajada

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia usuratokanchi?

-es que realmente diste un espectáculo de aquellos…no pensé que los celos te hicieran actuar de manera tan divertida…

Kakashi se mantuvo al margen de todo, su atención estaba fija en el cielo nubloso…a pesar de que estaban terminando el invierno parecía que se desataría una gran tormenta, eso no le dio buena espina. Colocó sus manos en los bolsillos para disponerse a caminar hasta donde los shinobis se encontraban golpeándose-bueno, mas el vengador que el Uzumaki que solo reía sin cesar-suspiró, una escena diaria pero que no tenía ganas de apreciar hoy. Pasó de los dos despidiéndose con un gesto de mano siendo ignorado por ambos…estaban demasiado ocupados tratando uno de destripar y el otro protegerse.

* * *

La noche cubría completamente el cielo y las calles. Unas nubes grises y negruzcas se confundían con él, otorgándole al ambiente una paz peligrosa. Lentamente una silueta se encaminaba hasta una de las lejanas cabinas telefónicas. Ingresó no sin antes observar sus alrededores para luego comenzar a marcar el número que aquel individuo le había entregado…

El tono de espera se le hizo eterno, por su mente pasaba una y otra vez la imagen de su esposa, de sus hijos en manos de aquel sujeto…le aterraba el pensar que pudiese haberles hecho algo. Por fin el teléfono dejó de sonar y el tono de descolgado llenó sus oídos. Su garganta se secó de inmediato y la desesperación invadió cada fibra de su ser…

-"**¿hiciste lo que te ordené...?"**

-s-sí…ellos…ellas irán conmigo hasta Kiri como me dijo…

-**"perfecto…ahora solo concéntrate en mantener la farsa hasta el punto de encuentro… los estaré esperando…"**

-s-se lo suplico…d-déjeme hablar con mi esposa…

**-"ella en estos momentos está durmiendo mi querido Masashi…al igual que tus hijos… no creo que pueda despertarlos…"**

-¡¡dígame por favor que no los ha matado!!

-**"tranquilo…que no les he tocado ni un pelo…y mucho menos ahora que has cumplido tan bien con lo que te encomendé…"**

-p-por favor Ryomaru-sama…n-no les haga nada…

-**"de ti depende…no arruines nada y te aseguro el bienestar de tu amada familia…"**

-l-le aseguro…que en dos días estaremos en donde…me dijo…

-**"muy bien…entonces allí te estaremos esperando…"**

El tono de colgado resonó incesante en su oído como una cruel tortura. El hombre se llevó sus manos a la cabeza sintiendo como las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos…estaba desesperado, estaba realmente a punto de enloquecer…si algo le sucedía a ellos, el no podría soportarlo, la culpa lo carcomería día con día…

Alzó el rostro con decisión y pesar…si la vida de aquellos chicos era el precio que debía pagar por recuperar a los que amaba, pues lo pagaría…que Kamy lo perdonase pero…prefería mil veces la muerte de ellos, que la de su familia…y eso lo tenía más que asumido.

* * *

El camino hasta el punto de encuentro había sido realmente eterno. La tensión se podía palpar en el aire y los estaba asfixiando a más no poder. Kakashi miraba a ambos chicos dejando escapar leves risillas al notar sus rostros tan ofuscados y sus disimuladas miradas; un par de veces ambos rostros se encontraban en esa bochornosa situación, por lo que ambos desviaban su atención a cualquier sitio como si quisiesen disimular lo evidente.

Naruto suspiró sonoramente mientras aceleraba el paso colocándose en medio de ambos, mirando más bien a la kunoichi.

-nee Sakura-chan ¿con quién has dejado a Gin-chan?

La chica esbozó una tenue sonrisa-…le pedí a Kiba-kun que lo cuidase…

-¿A Kiba? Bueno, al menos Akamaru tendrá con quien jugar…

-jeje fue lo mismo que me dijo él…

Sasuke gruñó con irritación adelantando al grupo, detestaba escucharla tan bien cuando él se sentía tan miserable. Haruno lo observó disimuladamente pero sin dejar de prestarle atención al kitsune que hablaba de cómo su relación con la Hyuga marchaba maravillosamente. Hatake se integró a la charla a penas escuchó como el rubio comenzaba a relatar una de sus citas con ella pero censurando las partes que consideraba que no eran aptos para que la pelirosada escuchase.

Llegaron hasta el lugar en donde Tsunade y el anciano los esperaban. Uchiha arqueó una ceja al notarlo tan nervioso y ansioso…era como si estuviese realmente desesperado por marcharse. La ojimiel los observó uno en uno como inspeccionando que ninguno hubiese faltado para luego esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-muy bien, el jefe de este escuadrón será Kakashi…-el jounnin asintió-…Sakura tú serás la segunda al mando…

-sí…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué ella Tsunade-obaa-chan? ¿Qué hay de mí?

-tú solo le obedeces…al igual que Uchiha…

Ambos shinobis hicieron un gesto de insatisfacción ante aquello, no es que al kitsune le molestase que la chica estuviera al mando…pero no le gustaba que nunca la Godaime le entregase la oportunidad de poder encabezar algún equipo. Por su parte Sasuke se sentía frustrado…no solo tenía que ir a esa misión junto a ELLA, sino que también, debía obedecer sus órdenes…y de no hacerlo corría el riesgo que la ojimiel se enterase por medio del informe…y eso no le convenía ni un poco.

-muy bien…es hora de que partan…

Los cuatro asintieron para disponerse a caminar, siendo encabezados por el peliplateado y secundado por el anciano y los dos shinobis. La kunoichi miró a su sensei con cierta confusión; esta le sujetaba el brazo con cierta fuerza sin despegar su mirada de la espalda del hombre.

-ten cuidado…vigílalo bien-Sakura asintió-…cualquier cosa que notes fuera de lo normal…inmediatamente manda un comunicado a la aldea…

-como ordene Tsunade-sama…

Hizo una reverencia en son de despedida para luego disponerse a alcanzar a su grupo que ya estaba un poco alejado. La mujer los observó hasta que sus siluetas eran irreconocibles debido a la lejanía. Alzó el rostro al cielo entrecerrando los ojos al ver como el cielo agresivo amenazaba más y más una lluvia cercana…esa era una mala señal…

-solo espero que no cometan ninguna tontería…

* * *

Hola mis lectoras!

Heme aquí luego de tanto time sin poder actualizar u.u…siendo sincera tuve un bloqueo creativo que me mantuvo histérica pues escribí este capítulo como diez veces y ninguno me satisfago como debiera…¬¬

Pero en fin, decidí quedarme con este…porque si no iba a lograr a actualizar jamás XD bien, chicas muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos para este 2010!! También espero que lo hayan pasado súper junto a sus amigos y familia y que este año tengan un millón de éxitos y momentos felices dignos de recordar…: D

Miruki-chan ^^ mi fic tiene aproximadamente 45 capítulos incluyendo el epilogo: P…si es largo pero si se san cuenta ya falta poco para llegar al final…

Bueno chicas ahora sin más que decir!!

Les dejo un besote enorme a cada una y como siempre mil gracias por sus hermosos comentarios que me hacen sentir…feliz es poco jeje…

Se despide atentamente!!

__NinfaOscura__


	39. Una misión peligrosa

**Tres hombres y una Kunoichi**

De antemano está decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y que esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro :) solo por mera entretención.

Aclaraciones:

-blablablablaà los personajes hablan

"_**blablabla"**__**à**__**Inner de Sakura**_

_Pensamientos_

_-----flash back----_

_--------------- cambio de escena_

Si más que decir….espero les guste mi historia :D

* * *

_**Capítulo XXXVIII: **_**Una misión peligrosa**

Caminaron en silencio casi todo el trayecto, la incomodidad era palpable y asfixiante. Pudieron vislumbrar el principio de un bosque, estaban cerca de salir de los terrenos del país del fuego. Hatake miró disimuladamente en dirección de unos arbustos cercanos, luego le hizo un leve gesto a la kunoichi para que se posara a su lado; le murmuró algo disimulada y cautelosamente. Ella asintió y de un salto se ocultó tras los follajes de un gigantesco roble que se encontraba en el lugar. Naruto y Sasuke se colocaron alrededor del anciano para protegerlo del peligro, Masashi observaba todo sin entender...aun no estaban en el punto estipulado.

Kakashi lanzó unas shurikens en dirección a los arbustos, pero antes de que impactaran en su objetivo, una sombra salió de entre ellos para ocultarse en el roble en donde segundos antes la imagen de la ojijade había desaparecido. Un chillido de dolor se escuchó de entre las hojas para luego ser reemplazado por un silencio tortuoso. Un cuerpo cayó estrepitosamente con la cara deformada por los golpes y la nariz sangrante. Naruto rió con nerviosismo mientras que el Uchiha dejaba escapar un suspiro…sabia que eso era una advertencia para él…la conocía y estaba claro que podía haber hecho un trabajo limpio, después de todo tenía conocimientos médicos, conocía los puntos de presión…pero obviamente ella deseaba ponerle en claro una cosa… "sigue con esa actitud y esto es lo que te espera"

La chica bajó de la rama con agilidad y delicadeza mostrando una sonrisa llena de satisfacción. Sacudió sus manos mientras que Hatake se acercaba al hombre para voltearlo y tratar de reconocer dentro de lo posible de quien se trataba.

-bah…es solo un bandido…-dijo mientras lo amarraba-…buen trabajo pequeña…

-créame que me contuve…

Sus jades se posaron en los carbones de manera amenazante. El Uchiha sonrió socarronamente ignorando su comentario…como si no lo conociera, si pensaba que se iba a intimidar por eso estaba sumamente equivocada. Kakashi rió mientras se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo…no sabía hasta cuando iba a durar esa situación, pero estaba claro que todo iba a explotar y en el momento menos indicado.

-ya…lo mejor es que continuemos…-dijo mientras se levantaba una vez finalizado su trabajo

-si seguimos a este paso mañana estaremos a mitad de camino…-se apresuró a decir el hombre mirándolos suplicante-…en verdad deseo llegar lo antes posible a mi hogar…

-descuide, llegaremos a Kiri antes de lo que usted piensa Masashi-sama… ¿no es verdad Kakashi-sensei?

-sí, lo importante ahora es que mantengamos este ritmo…

-entonces dejemos de perder el tiempo y larguémonos de aquí…

Sakura dejó escapar un gruñido al escuchar su tono tan autoritario… ¿es que no tenía claro quiénes eran los que mandaban en ese grupo? Iba a reclamarle, pero la mano de Kakashi la detuvo. Le entregó una mirada de advertencia que la hizo estremecer…la última vez que el peliplateado la miró de esa manera fue cuando ocurrió el malentendido con Yusei…y realmente no deseaba volver a escucharlo hablarle de esa manera tan fría. Exhaló aire con resignación para luego dejar que los demás avanzasen, quedando ella atrás cubriendo la retaguardia.

"_**¡¡shannaro!! ¡Qué rabia! ¡Así no podremos estar tranquilas…!"**_

_-ni me lo digas…esto es frustrante…_

"_**¡lo sé! ¡¡Todo es por culpa del imbécil de Sasuke!!"**_

_-no, te equivocas…_

"_**¿eh?"**_

_-la culpa no es de él…la culpa es mía al pensar que pudiese llegar a amarme en tan corto tiempo…_

"_**espera un segundo… ¡el abandonó a su novia por nosotras! ¡¿A caso eso no te prueba nada?!"**_

_-pero no has pensado que quizás la dejó porque le preguntó lo mismo que le preguntamos nosotras…_

"_**¡shannaro! ¡¡¡Solo nos estaba utilizando!!!"**_

_-eso parece…_

Bajó su cabeza con tristeza…le era realmente doloroso darse cuenta de que la persona que amaba, solo la quería para una cosa. Una sonrisa irónica surcó sus labios, y pensar que eso le habían dicho de Yusei cuando en realidad era Sasuke quien deseaba llevarla a la cama. Naruto la miró de reojo, notando su semblante apagado…miró al ojinegro el cual mantenía la mirada fija al frente, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que mostrarse tan indiferente con los demás? Bufó, desacelerando el paso para quedar al lado de la ojijade, la cual le entregó una mirada interrogante.

-¿todo bien Sakura-chan?

"_**no, pero ¿Qué se le va a hacer?"**_

-Sí Naruto…no te preocupes…

-entonces si es así ¿Por qué tienes esa carita de tristeza?

-¿eh?

-no me mires de esa manera…te conozco bastante, y te apuesto que piensas cosas que no son…

La kunoichi infló las mejillas irritada para luego desviar el rostro-…no se dé que hablas Naru-baka...

-ajá…puede que tenga la cara Sakura-chan pero no soy tonto...-rió ante el gruñido que la chica dejó escapar-…te aseguro que él te ama…y que van a regresar pronto…

Haruno lo miró de soslayo-… ¿Por qué estas tan seguro?

-jeje…porque los conozco muy bien a ambos, no ha sido en vano todo este tiempo que llevamos viviendo juntos…

-pero muchas veces tendemos equivocarnos… ¿Qué te hace pensar que no te equivocas?

El chico alzó sus ojos azulinos al cielo gris-…mmm…porque el teme es mi amigo, y vi lo mal que lo pasó cuando se enteró de tu relación con Yusei…-la ojijade se sonrojó sin dar crédito a sus palabras

-¿lo dices en serio?

-no tengo porque mentirte…-dijo Uzumaki sonriendo ampliamente llevándose las manos detrás de la nuca-…el teme es muy torpe cuando se trata de sentimientos…no le gusta que nadie se entere de lo que realmente siente o piensa…a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario…-la miró por el rabillo del ojo-…pero eso no significa que no hayamos notado su cambio desde que estuvo contigo…incluso no era tan gruñón…

"_**¡wuau…! ¿Eso es posible?"**_

-es que…él…

-el teme es un idiota…creo que eso lo tienes claro… ¿no es verdad?-Sakura asintió riendo levemente

-sí, tienes razón…

-pero eso no significa que no te corresponda Sakura-chan…

-creo…que fui muy dura con él…

-en eso no estoy de acuerdo…a veces tienes que hacerle entender que no todo se le dará en bandeja de plata…

La kunoichi esbozó una sonrisa de resignación-tienes razón…todo ocurrió tan rápido, que ni siquiera me di cuenta…nunca dejamos nada en claro…

Naruto la miró largamente para luego dejar escapar un suspiro-…no estoy seguro desde cuando ustedes dos están juntos pero…-la miró para luego sonreír traviesamente-…estoy seguro que después de esta pelea Sasuke aprenderá a valorarte aún más…

-entonces… ¿tú crees que él…?

-¡¡estoy seguro Sakura-chan!! Solo ten paciencia…y antes de que te des cuenta las cosas entre ustedes dos se solucionarán…solo deja que él se acerque…-miró a su amigo el cual iba caminando más adelante-…te diré un secreto…-se acercó hasta la pelirosa para susurrarle al oído-…se siente tan mal por lo que ocurrió ayer que ahora está desesperado por hablarte…

-¿Cómo dices…? Pero si ni me ha dirigido la mirada…

-¡ah pero eso no significa que no quiera hacerlo!

Sakura lo miró disimuladamente. Sentía grandes deseos de ir a abrazarlo y decirle que dejaron toda esa estupidez en el pasado…dejarle en claro que no sentía más nada por Yusei y que comenzaran desde cero…pero prefirió luchar contra aquello. Iba a seguir el consejo de su hermano, dejaría que Uchiha se le acercara para aclarar las cosas…al menos por una vez en su vida. Se acercó hasta el rubio para depositar un tierno beso en su mejilla haciéndolo sonrojar levemente por lo repentino de su acción.

-muchas gracias Naruto…no sé qué haría sin ti…

-jeje no es nada Sakura-chan…

-mmm voy a recompensarte

-no hace falta…no lo hice con esa intención

-lo sé pero a penas regresemos a Konoha te invitaré un ramen… ¿te parece?

-¡¡perfecto!! ¡Es por eso que te adoro Sakura-chan!

Sasuke ladeó el rostro para mirarlos con cierto recelo a penas escuchó el grito de júbilo por parte del rubio. A pesar de que tenía claro que ellos dos jamás habían mantenido ninguna relación amorosa, no podía evitar sentir aquel bichito llamado celos… ¿pero qué podía hacer? El había cometido la estupidez de nunca dejar en claro lo que tenían…aunque había inferido que todo quedaría por sentado. Si estaban juntos era porque deseaba mantener algo serio con ella…aunque, también estaba el hecho de que le obligó prometer que no diría nada para evitar las constantes burlas de Kakashi y Naruto. Dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración…como odiaba aquellos sentimientos que ELLA había despertado en él…¡¡realmente lo detestaba!! Antes no tenía que preocuparse por esas estupideces, pues siempre se convenció que tenía un corazón tan frío como el hielo…era increíble todas esas sensaciones que ella despertaba en su interior, y que muchas veces lo aturdieron pues no sabía cómo reaccionar. Alzó su mirada carbón al cielo gris maldiciendo por lo bajo…

_-molesta…_-pensó ofuscado

Hatake volteó con una ceja arqueada-… ¡ey Naruto no te muevas de su posición!

-¡hai!-miró a la ojijade para luego guiñarle un ojo de manera cómplice-…recuerda lo que te dije Sakura-chan, solo ten paciencia…

-así lo haré…

Uzumaki se colocó al lado del ojinegro el cual lo miraba con desagrado, por la sonrisa que su amigo estaba esbozando estaba seguro que comenzaría una charla que asumía le sería muy desagradable.

-teme ¿Cuándo planeas hablar con Sakura-chan?

Uchiha gruñó-…eso no te incumbe usuratokanchi

-mmm…bueno, pero al menos me dejaste claro que sí hablaras con ella…jeje…realmente eres muy predecible…

Un fuerte golpe en la cabeza fue lo único que recibió como respuesta…prefirió no ahondar en el tema y seguir el camino en silencio, al fin y al cabo, no deseaba morir antes de cumplir su sueño de ser Hokage y claramente no lo lograría si continuaba molestando al ojinegro, quien estaba hecho una furia.

Caminaron hasta el anochecer, llegando a un pequeño claro rodeado de gigantescos robles y pinos que los escondía estratégicamente ante cualquiera amenaza. Naruto y Sasuke armaron el campamento, mientras que Sakura se preocupada de preparar algo para comer, no se habían detenido casi en todo el día por lo que el hambre era realmente insoportable. Hatake recorrió los alrededores colocando diversas trampas para protegerlos de posibles emboscadas o bien de animales salvajes.

El anciano se mantuvo en un lugar apartado, mirando un punto muerto del bosque y sin emitir palabra alguna. Estaba preocupado, temeroso, con la incertidumbre creciente…no podía sacarse de la mente la imagen de sus hijos y de su esposa en manos de aquel sujeto tan diabólico. Ryomaru era un asesino temible, un ser que muchos cuestionaban su humanidad pues los crímenes de los cuales siempre se regodeaba eran macabros…dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de frustración y desespero…¡¡no sabía qué hacer!! Se sentía impotente al verse con las manos atadas. Le dolía tener que hacer aquello, pero sabía que no tenía tiempo de sentir aquella debilidad...la vida de los seres que más amaba en el mundo dependía de que cumpliese bien lo encomendado…

-¿Masashi-sama?-llamó la dulce voz de la kunoichi haciéndole pegar un brinco

-¿q-qué…sucede?

-la cena está lista…-sonrió tenuemente

Antes de recibir respuesta se volteó para dirigirse hasta la fogata. Masashi se estremeció en esos instantes…cuando la ojijade le sonrió inmediatamente la imagen de su hija se le vino a la mente. La culpa se albergó en su corazón oprimiéndole el pecho…era terrible lo que estaba por hacer, pero no podía arriesgarse de advertirles nada, el temor era más fuerte que sus sentimientos de culpa. Se levantó con lentitud para dirigirse hasta la fogata, intentando borrar sus pensamiento…los shinobis tenían la habilidad de darse cuenta cuando alguien mentía, por lo que no podía bajar la guardia.

La comida fue en un sepulcral silencio. Nadie se atrevía a decir, ni hacer nada a excepción de comer. Kakashi sondeó a los presentes con rapidez para luego carraspear llamando su atención.

-a pesar de que he colocado trampas en los alrededores, lo mejor es que nos turnemos y vigilemos…

-tiene razón Kakashi-sensei…no podemos bajar la guardia sería muy peligroso…

-qué bueno que estés de acuerdo conmigo Sakura…-dijo sonriendo con cierta malicia que la puso en alerta-…nos dividiremos en dos grupos…-antes de que ella pudiese decir algo, el shinobi se adelantó-…Naruto y yo haremos la primera ronda por lo que Sasuke y tu se encargaran de la segunda…

Ambos intercambiaron miradas. La ojijade hizo una tenue mueca ante el irritado rostro de Uchiha, el cual dejaba su comida de lado para levantarse y acomodarse lo más lejos posible. Sakura bajó la cabeza con tristeza, quería creer en las palabras del kitsune pero la actitud del vengador no la ayudaba en nada. Terminaron de comer nuevamente enfrascados en silencio para luego encargarse de recoger los trastes sucios.

-bueno, lo mejor es que ustedes dos vayan a descansar…

-sí…-dijo el anciano para hacer una leve reverencia-…muchas gracias, que pasen buenas noches…

Masashi se adentró a la pequeña carpa que habían armado para él-ordenes estrictas de la kunoichi. Cuando se vieron solos la pelirosa apretó los puños con cierto temor; desde que el peliplateado le había dicho lo de los turnos que deseaba protestar. Lo miró insistentemente por lo que él sonrió animándola a hablar.

-Kakashi-sensei me sentiría mejor si pudiese tomar el turno con usted…o bien con Naruto

El hombre colocó una mano en la barbilla como si estuviese meditando sus palabras-…mmm no, no es algo que nos convenga…además es mejor que Naruto haga el primer turno, luego nadie podría despertarlo…

-pero…puedo quedarme en el primer turno junto con él…

-eso no lo dudo, pero prefiero ser yo quien comience la vigilia…

-¿por alguna razón en especial?

-mmm…-Hatake alzó el rostro al cielo arqueando una ceja-…no, solo se me pega en gana hacer el primer turno…

-¡¡Kakashi-sensei eso no es justo!!

-recuerda que Tsunade-sama nos dejó a cargo de esta misión…pero soy YO quien está primero al mando, por lo que debes obedecerme…-sonrió-… ¿queda claro?

"_**¡¡shannaro!! ¡Déjame golpearlo!"**_

Haruno soltó un gruñido-…sí…

Naruto se acercó hasta ella abrazándola por la espalda-…tranquila Sakura-chan...ahora mejor vete a descansar, nosotros los despertaremos cuando sea su turno…

Ella asintió para luego alejarse de ambos sin quitar su rostro lleno de irritación. Colocó su bolsa de dormir cerca de la orilla del río que pasaba por el lugar, dándole la espalda al campamento. Sus jades se concentraron en el flujo del agua que avanzaba con más lentitud de lo normal. No le dio importancia, tampoco tenía cabeza como para pensar en algo tan banal como eso, se acostó bruscamente para taparse hasta el cuello. Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, quería intentar conciliar el sueño pero le era imposible…la actitud del Uchiha realmente le había dolido, era como si el solo hecho de que pudiesen estar cerca le molestase de sobremanera.

"_**recuerda lo que dijo Naruto…"**_

_-sabes que lo he hecho todo el día…pero…_

Negó, no iba a pensar en eso; lo primordial en esos momentos era descansar para poder finalizar su misión. Se concentró en el sonido del viento que golpeaba las hojas con fuerza, y la corriente que chocaba con las piedras cercanas, hasta que se dejó llevar por un sueño profundo.

* * *

Sus ojos violetas centellaron con excitación al verla dormir tan plácidamente. A pesar de la distancia en la que estaban, podía escuchar con claridad como su aliento chocaba con la mano que se encontraba cercana a su boca, como su respiración pausada y tranquila se deslizaba por entre sus dedos, al igual que podía ver como su cuerpo se tensaba levemente debido a los sobresaltos del sueño. Una torcida sonrisa adornó sus labios al pensar en todo lo que haría cuando pudiese tenerla en su poder…el solo hecho de imaginar cómo sus manos recorrían la nívea y aterciopelada piel la sangre de su cuerpo comenzaba a hervir. Se pasó la lengua por los labios en un acto morboso…miles de imágenes pasaron por su mente en las que ella era protagonistas…

-nos divertiremos bastante…

Con rapidez dirigió su atención al shinobi que se acercaba a la chica que yacía dormida. Entrecerró los ojos al reconocer de quien se trataba. Sus músculos se tensaron al igual que la adrenalina comenzó a invadir cada rincón de su cuerpo…fue por eso que no pudo esperar más. A penas había recibido la llamada del anciano se había dirigido hasta el punto de encuentro para luego llegar hasta donde ahora yacían sus presas, no sin antes degollar a los estorbos…bueno incluso le había hecho un favor aquel hombre, pues no tenía caso dejar viva a su familia si al final también lo mataría a él.

Siguió contemplando la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos…en cierta manera le molestaba ver como aquel idiota se acercaba a la muchacha…pero no iba a desesperarse, pronto podría divertirse con ella, aunque antes terminaría con lo encomendado.

-es hora de jugar…

Dijo desapareciendo de su escondite, sin dejar rastros alguno de que alguien hubiese estado en el lugar.

* * *

Sus orbes negros se centraron en el tranquilo rostro de la muchacha. Se acuclilló mirando su perfil con atención, esperando a que no despertase. Su mano viajó hasta su mejilla para correr algunos cabellos que la cubrían juguetonamente, acariciando por accidente su cálida y suave piel…

-realmente eres molesta…-susurró sin dejar de mirarla

En realidad no entendía el porqué se encontraba allí, arriesgándose de que alguno de los shinobis lo viese en esa acción tan embarazosa, pero sus impulsos fueron más fuertes. Le desesperaba el hecho de llevar tanto tiempo sin dirigirse la palabra, incluso era una de las razones por las que el sueño se negaba a acompañarlo. Bufó algunas maldiciones para luego levantarse con lentitud…había ido con toda la intención de despertarla para que pudiesen hablar pero…no, lo mejor era hacerlo en otro momento.

-_realmente esta situación me está hartando…-_pensó para luego voltear y dirigirse hasta la fogata

En el trayecto se encontró con el kitsune quien sonreía con cansancio. Se acercó hasta él para luego colocar una mano sobre su hombro mientras dejaba escapar un bostezó.

-es su turno…-dijo para volver a bostezar-…iré a despertar a Sakura-chan…a no ser que tú quieras hacerlo…

-no fastidies dobe…-masculló

-ya, ya…yo iré…ush que carácter…

Colocó una mano tras la nuca mientras que con la otra se tapaba la boca para acallar los incesantes bostezos que no lo dejaban en paz. Vislumbró la rosácea cabellera un tanto más lejos y apresuró el paso para llegar hasta la chica. Sakura comenzó a incorporarse con lentitud para luego ladear su rostro somnoliento y sonreír con levedad. Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa deteniéndose a unos cuantos metros de distancia para esperar a que ella llegase hasta donde estaba.

-puedes usar mi bolsa de dormir…aprovecha que está cálida…

Los ojos de Uzumaki se iluminaron de emoción-…¡¡eres un encanto!! ¡¡Por eso te quiero Sakura-chan!!

"_**jeje lo sabemos…"**_

La medic-nin revolvió los cabellos del kitsune para luego dirigirse hasta la fogata en donde se encontraban Kakashi y el vengador. Haruno se acercó hasta ellos mirando los alrededores los cuales se veían bastante tenebrosos.

-iré a recorrer los alrededores…

-deja que Sasuke vaya…

La kunoichi negó-…es mejor que él se quede aquí…además no iré lejos…

-¿Estás segura…?-habló por fin el Uchiha sobresaltándola

-sí…

-hmp…haz lo que quieras

Sakura hizo una mueca para luego voltear y adentrarse en el bosque, entre más lejos se mantuvieron el uno del otro en esos momentos mucho mejor. Hatake se centró por breves minutos en el fuego de la fogata para finalmente entregarle una severa mirada al ojinegro que se encontraba al frente. Sasuke entrecerró la mirada al notar la frialdad de su único ojo visible para luego suspirar…sabía lo que se avecinaba.

-Sasuke ¿hasta cuándo va a seguir esta tontería?

-no sé de lo que hablas…

-no te hagas el idiota conmigo porque lo único que conseguirás es que me moleste aún más…-se cruzó de brazos alzando el rostro y frunciendo notoriamente el ceño-…todavía estoy molesto por lo del otro día…

Uchiha bufó, luego de los golpes que no pudo evitar tenía claro que pasaría bastante tiempo antes de que Kakashi lo olvidase-…fue algo que se nos escapó de las manos…-susurró con un tenue sonrojo que pasaba desapercibido ante la luz de la fogata-…no nos dimos cuenta que…

-de eso hablaremos otro día…-dijo con un tono serio, idéntico al de un padre-…ahora solo quiero que me digas una cosa…

-¿el qué?

El peliplateado guardó silencio largos minutos aumentando la irritación del vengador, a quien una traviesa vena le surcaba por la sien. El hombre hizo un gesto dándole a entender que por fin hablaría, pero luego comenzó a negar con la cabeza. Pasaron nuevamente en silencio para repetir otra vez el patrón unas dos veces más hasta que finalmente Sasuke no lo soportó.

-¡¡habla de una puta vez!!

Kakashi cerró los ojos cruzándose de brazos-…Sasuke…-dijo con una voz gutural que lo sobresaltó-… ¿Qué intenciones tienes con Sakura?

Un tic nervioso se apoderó de su parpado derecho, mientras que la vena palpitante de su sien se agrandaba peligrosamente. Apretó el puño con fuerza, al igual que su mandíbula… ¿es que aquel idiota no se tomaba en serio nada? Lo miró con el ceño fruncido esperando a que el jounnin soltase una carcajada burlesca pero esto nunca paso, incluso su semblante se había vuelto más duro al ver su reacción…ahí fue que entendió que aquella pregunta no era en broma.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-pues deseo saber que quieres con Sakura…

-¿y eso por qué te importa?-preguntó ya hastiado de tanto interrogatorio

Hatake suspiró-…bueno, como ya sabes yo tomé la responsabilidad legal de cada uno…-Sasuke arqueó una ceja

-¿que tú qué?

-¿no te lo había dicho?-Uchiha negó-…pues, bien ahora lo sabes…

-¿y eso que tiene que ver con esto?

-pues es sencillo…no tomé la responsabilidad solo por mero capricho, lo hice porque los considero a cada uno como parte de mi familia…los considero como propios mis hijos…-el ojinegro se sonrojó levemente-…y como tal deseo lo mejor para cada uno…-hizo una pausa-…cuando hablé con Tsunade-sama me hizo entender que esto sería difícil, sobre todo cuando se tratara de ustedes dos…

-¿Por qué?

-porque tengo que velar más por uno que por otro…

-no entiendo…

-no es difícil de entender…en esta situación obviamente alguien saldrá herido, y será la persona más vulnerable, en este caso sería Sakura…

-ella no es tan débil como crees…

-tienes razón, pero creo que entiendes que por ser la única mujer, tendré mayor instinto de sobreprotección hacia ella…yo he tenido su edad, y sé que las hormonas son mucho más fuertes que los sentimientos…-Uchiha se atragantó, ya sabía hacia donde se dirigía todo-… creo que ya sabes a que va mi pregunta ¿verdad?

El vengador desvió la mirada incómodo…está sería la conversación más embarazosa que pudiese tener jamás.

* * *

Sus jades no tardaron en reconocer las trampas que había en los alrededores pero que a para cualquier ojo inexperto hubiesen pasado desapercibido. Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras que observaba los alrededores un tanto incómoda, el frío se le calaba hasta los huesos pero también tenía un fuerte sentimiento de miedo que se había apoderado de su pecho…

-debe ser el bosque…es bastante tenebroso…-murmuró mientras sobaba sus brazos intentando darse calor-…me he alejado mucho…

"_**pero… ¿te animas a volver para estar a solas con Sasuke…?"**_

_-no en realidad pero…-_suspiró largamente-…no me queda otra opción que regresar…no me voy a quedar aquí vagando hasta el amanecer…no soy una cobarde…

"_**¡shannaro tienes razón!"**_

Sonrió satisfecha ante su autodeterminación, no tenía porque esconderse…además así, tendrían la posibilidad de hablar. Volteó dispuesta a regresar al campamento, pero una presencia tras su espalda la sobresaltó. Se giró con rapidez sacando una kunai para encarar al posible agresor pero no había nadie en el lugar. Agudizó la mirada en busca de algo que le pareciese fuera de lo normal, un ruido, un movimiento… ¡cualquier cosa! Pero todo se veía en calma. Resopló maldiciendo por lo bajo, estaba imaginando cosas. Giró sobre sus talones para encaminarse un par de pasos. Una fuerte brisa meció sus cabellos, mientras que un pútrido aliento chocaba con su cuello…

-te-a-tra-pé…-murmuró dejándola paralizada

Ella lo miró de soslayo, a pesar del temor-…no…-dijo intentando sonar segura-…yo te atrapé…

En esos momentos una fuerte explosión se dejó escuchar en el lugar estremeciendo el bosque por completo.

* * *

Sasuke entrelazó los dedos mirando al jounnin con atención, intentando disimular el sonrojo que se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Se sentía incómodo, jamás se había imaginado siquiera que trataría un tema así con Kakashi, el jounnin más pervertido de la villa. Carraspeó intentando guardar un poco la compostura. Sus labios se entreabrieron para poder modular alguna frase que lo librase de esa situación, pero justo en ese instante un estruendo remeció el lugar.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!-preguntó levantándose de un salto

-al parecer se activó una de las trampas que coloqué…-murmuró con cierto recelo-…pero, no siento ningún chakra a excepción del de…

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos-…no creo que ella lo haya hecho…

Otro estruendo se escuchó. Los dos intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, pues a esa le siguieron otros más. Escucharon como el anciano salía de la carpa sobresaltado seguido por un somnoliento Naruto que chocaba con los arboles cercanos.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué ese escándalo?-preguntó mientras se sobaba los ojos para intentar despejarse

Antes de que pudiesen contestar, en el cielo se vislumbró un destello purpura. Los tres intercambiaron miradas preocupadas…aquello era una señal que se utilizaba para advertir peligro.

-¡una bengala! ¡Sakura-chan está en problemas!

-Naruto cuida de Masashi-sama…Sasuke tú--…

Parpadeó al ver que el aludido no se encontraba en su respectivo puesto. Miró al rubio quien le indicaba hacia al frente, pudiendo reconocer una tenue silueta que se perdía rápidamente entre la oscuridad. Debía suponer que eso ocurriría... Se apresuró a seguirle, debían llegar al sitio lo antes posible.

El vengador sintió que el pecho se le contraía, el pensar que pudiese haberle ocurrido algo a la kunoichi lo desesperaba. Maldijo acelerando el paso. Pasaron eternos minutos después de haber emprendido carrera cuando logró escuchar sonidos provenientes de más adelante, ruidos que indicaban que una batalla se desarrollaba en el lugar.

-¡Sakura!-llamó cuando pudo reconocer un destello rosa

La ojijade lo miró de soslayo agradeciendo internamente su llegada. El jounnin se colocó a su lado, dirigiendo su atención al sujeto que la chica miraba con tanta atención. El hombre de cabellos rojos y mirada violeta, esbozó una sonrisa al verlos juntos…su dos presas en el mismo sitio ¿Qué mejor que eso? Se acomodó la pesada y gigantesca espada que cargaba tras la espalda alzando el rostro con soberbia. Uchiha sondeó las condiciones en la que se encontraba el terreno, el lugar en donde Hatake había colocado diversas bombas se encontraba completamente destruido aunque se notaba que habían sido activadas a propósito. Miró a la chica para ver si se encontraba bien, solo su ropa se había manchado con la tierra que los explosivos habían levantado, pero su respiración era agitada e irregular.

-¿estás bien…?-preguntó alternando su mirada en ella y en el sujeto que mostraba sus amarillentos dientes

-s-sí…pensé que no vendría nadie…-dijo con un deje de cansancio

-tuviste que haber lanzado la bengala antes…

-no me dio la posibilidad…es demasiado veloz…

Ryomaru posó su mirada en ambos jóvenes que no le quitaban los ojos de encima, solo eran niños, no iba a demorar demasiado en acabar con ellos. Enterró el filo de su espada, la cual brillaba con intensidad, a pesar de que el cielo estuviese tan oscuro. La lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza sobre sus cabezas, empapando rápidamente sus ropas. Sasuke dio un paso colocándose frente a la ojijade, la cual se mantenía en guardia.

-¿Quién eres…?

El hombre cerró los ojos con altanería-…es de mala educación preguntar el nombre sin antes decir el propio…-se encogió de hombros para luego apoyar su peso en su imponente espada-…aunque creo que no es necesario, al fin de cuenta sé quién eres…Sasuke Uchiha…

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre…?

Sakura entrecerró los ojos-…_este hombre…parecía conocer todos mis ataques…es como si…supiese de lo que somos capaces…_

-um se me ha encomendado una misión…en realidad iba a terminar este trabajo mañana pero…-sonrió-…mis ansias por obtener tus ojos y colocarlos en mi colección fue más tentadora…

-¿colección?...-preguntó sin entender Haruno

-jeje…siempre que me mandan a eliminar a una presa…le quito algo de valor…-los ojos violetas se posaron en los negros-…en este caso Uchiha, me interesa tu Sharingan…

-hmp…te tienes mucha confianza…para ser alguien con tan mal aspecto…

-nunca juzgues un libro por su portada…ese es un error que lleva muchas veces a la muerte…

La ojijade apretó los puños preparándose para atacar-…dijiste que te encomendaron matar a Sasuke… ¿Quién fue?

Ryomaru posó sus ojos en ella estremeciéndola por completo, aquella mirada estaba llena de morbosidad que la hizo sentir asqueada. El hombre sonrió mostrando sus pútridos dientes, recordándole el olor de su aliento aumentando sus nauseas.

-esa es información confidencial…pero si te portas bien puede que llegue a decírtela cuando acabe con tu amigo…además, tengo planes muy distintos para ti…

Sus palabras arrastradas hicieron que la sangre de Uchiha hirviera. Había notado sin mayor problema la intención de aquel individuo y eso lo hizo enfurecer. Con una velocidad abismal se acercó hasta él para acertarle una patada en el rostro. Ryomaru se mantuvo en el lugar, su cara no se movió ni un solo centímetro por lo que esbozó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Sasuke apretó la mandíbula mientras se alejaba de un salto para realizar velozmente un sello con sus manos.

-¡¡Katon, Housenka no Jutsu…!!-gigantescas bolas de fuego salieron de su boca para impactar en el lugar donde yacía el hombre

Haruno agudizó la vista para lograr distinguir algún rastro del sujeto, la lluvia provocaba que el fuego se extinguiera con rapidez, por lo que el humo que se levantaba era demasiado. Uchiha mantuvo su vista fija en el sitio donde había impactado el ataque, sabía que no había logrado un mayor daño pues el agua que caía brutalmente sobre sus cabezas lo estaba perjudicando.

"_**¡shannaro ¿Dónde está ese tipejo?!"**_

Sintió un frío tras la espalda. Se volteó con rapidez mientras lanzaba una kunai hacia aquella dirección. El hombre que se encontraba detrás, desapareció de pronto haciendo que el arma impactase en una de las bombas que Kakashi había colocado.

-¡mierda!

La explosión resonó con fuerza provocando que los arboles cercanos cayesen estrepitosamente. La kunoichi dio un giro hacia atrás posicionándose junto al Uchiha, quedando espalda con espalda. El vengador observó en todas direcciones, aquel hombre se movía con una rapidez mayor que la suya, eso era desconcertante.

-Sasuke…este sujeto no es alguien a quien puedas tomar a la ligera…-murmuró la ojijade mirándolo de soslayo

-¿a qué te refieres?

-cuando estuve peleando con él me di cuenta que reaccionaba a mis ataques como si los conociese a la perfección…está haciendo lo mismo contigo…

-¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡Jamás lo hemos visto…!

-quizás a él no pero a quien lo haya mandado sí…

La tierra tembló de pronto justo debajo de sus pies, por lo que se vieron en la obligación de separarse. Sakura se situó en lo alto de una rama, mientras que el vengador caía a pocos metros de distancia. La imagen del ojivioleta apareció de pronto, mirándolos con diversión. Colocó su espada nuevamente sobre su hombro centrándose en la pelirosa.

-no es que no quiera jugar contigo preciosa…pero ahora no tengo tiempo…primero debo eliminar a tu amiguito

-¡no te confíes idiota…!-masculló colérico el moreno lanzándose nuevamente hacia el hombre

-¡¡Sasuke detente!!-bramó la voz de Hatake posicionándose delante de él evitando su avance

-Kakashi-sensei…

-tsk…demoraste demasiado…

Ryomaru entrecerró los ojos-…vaya, vaya, vaya…miren quien está aquí…sino es nada menos que el mil copias Kakashi…nunca pensé que tendría el honor de conocerte…

Hatake frunció el ceño. Uchiha se colocó a su lado, dejándole en claro que no pensaba quedarse de espectador. El peliplateado observó la espada con atención, si no mal recordaba había escuchado de aquel hombre, un asesino perteneciente a una de las aldeas fronterizas de Kiri, siendo el más temido del país. Sus "obras" como él solía llamarlas, eran realmente escalofriantes. Los escenarios más tétricos y dignos de películas de terror primaban al momento de realizar su trabajo.

-con que tú eres Ryomaru…

El aludido sonrió orgulloso-…veo que me conoces…

-he escuchado mucho de ti…dicen que eres un asesino realmente peligroso…estas considerado como uno de los delincuentes más temidos de la aldea de Kiri…

-sí es verdad, pero a pesar de eso no han sido capaces de arrestarme…pues tienen claro lo que les espera…

Un trueno se hizo presente en el lugar, seguido casi de inmediato por un relámpago que iluminó los alrededores. A lo lejos apresurados pasos provenientes del bosque resonaron como ecos al momento en que chocaban con los charcos que la lluvia formaba en la tierra transformándola en fango resbaladizo. La imagen del anciano se dejó ver, mostrándose agitado y más pálido de lo que ya era. La kunoichi por instinto se colocó delante, justo en el instante en que el Uzumaki aparecía.

-¿estás bien Sakura-chan?

-sí…

-Naruto ¿Por qué trajiste a Masashi-sama hasta aquí…?

-es que él salió corriendo de pronto Kakashi-sensei, traté de detenerlo pero me dijo que era importante…

Una risa burlesca llenó sus oídos provocando que un poderoso escalofrío cruzara por sus espaldas. Aquello era macabro, la sonrisa que ese hombre estaba dejando a entrever era verdaderamente perturbadora. Los rojos y desgreñados cabellos se mecieron al instante en que su rostro se alzaba para mirar al hombre que se encontraba prácticamente temblando detrás de ambos shinobis…

-a pesar de tu cobardía me fuiste útil Masashi…

Los cuatro miraron al anciano que solo atinó a dar un paso al frente. Las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos ya gastados, se confundía con la potente lluvia que caía en el lugar.

-¿mi familia…? ¡¿Dónde está?!

Ryomaru suspiró fingiendo tristeza-…lamento informarte que me vi en la obligación de… ¿Cómo decirlo?-colocó una mano en su barbilla, mirando el cielo como si estuviese meditando-…a sí, Matarlos…-confesó arrastrando lentamente la última palabra

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa; atónito dio otro paso al frente, temblando sumamente perturbado-..p-pero…¡¡usted me prometió que los dejaría con vida si cumplía con sus ordenes…!!

-sí, sí…-dijo mientras movía la manos quitándole importancia al asunto-…pero estaba aburrido…luego de que jugué un poco con tu hija…-Masashi palideció-…no encontré otra cosa más entretenida que hacer…además, iba a ser un verdadero estorbo traerlos hasta aquí… ¿no lo crees?

El anciano sintió que el mundo se le caía encima. Sus piernas flaquearon con crueldad, por lo que sus rodillas no tardaron en impactar el suelo; los ojos desorbitados estaban pegados en un punto muerto, mientras que miles de imágenes pasaban por su mente. ¡¡Los había matado!! ¡Luego de todo lo que había hecho aquel sujeto los había matado!

-pero no te preocupes mi querido Masashi…-musitó guturalmente-…pronto te reunirás con ellos

El hombre alzó la mirada suplicante-…¡¡hazlo!! ¡¡Yo solo quiero verlos!! ¡¡Quiero ver a mi familia!!

-M-Masashi-sama…-susurró la ojijade sintiendo que su ira crecía inmensamente

-ese hombre…-masculló colérico el kitsune apretando sus puños con fuerza-…ese hombre… ¡¡es hombre muerto!!

Se abalanzó hacia él, ignorando las advertencias del peliplateado. Ryomaru suspiró con aburrimiento mientras observaba como el chico hacía una posición de manos. Diez clones de sombra aparecieron de pronto y todos en dirección a él. Los ojos violetas se cerraron esperando a recibir el ataque, por lo que Naruto no dudó ni un segundo. Sakura se estremeció al ver esa actitud pasiva, ¿es que el rubio no se daba cuenta de que era una trampa?

-¡¡NARUTO NO SEAS IDIOTA NO LO HAGAS!!-gritó con desespero intentando acercarse antes de que fuese tarde, pero la mano de Sasuke le impidió el paso

Los Uzumakis golpearon el cuerpo del hombre en diferentes partes. Ryomaru se mantuvo impávido provocándoles un verdadero desconcierto. Repetidas veces lo golpearon en diferentes puntos que pudiesen ser vulnerables, pero el hombre se mantenía como si aquello no le molestase en lo absoluto. Hatake entrecerró los ojos, por muy fuerte que fuese tantos golpes no podrían serle tan indiferentes. Activó su sharingan en un intento de encontrar alguna posible respuesta a aquello por lo que revisó los alrededores. Sus ojos se abrieron de pronto al darse cuenta de la situación.

-¡Naruto no sigas está utilizando genjutsu!

Antes de poder reaccionar, un fuerte golpe impactó en el estómago del rubio, provocando que todas las copias desaparecieran. Salió proyectado a un árbol cercano a la pelirosa, por lo que inmediatamente la chica corrió para ver su estado acuclillándose a su lado.

-¡Naruto! ¿Estás bien?

-e-es…d-demasiado…fuerte…

La imagen de Ryomaru desapareció de pronto desconcertándolos. Sakura observó los alrededores, tenía la sensación de que estaba cerca. De un salto se incorporó, protegiendo al kitsune que aún le costaba trabajo reponerse. Un certero golpe impactó la boca de su estómago alejándola del rubio.

-¡Sakura-chan!

Kakashi y Sasuke voltearon a ver a la kunoichi que se incorporaba con lentitud, tosiendo con desespero. El Uchiha hizo el ademán de acercarse pero otra bomba se activó. Gruñó maldiciones alejándose del lugar, para luego mirar al jounnin que observaba la escena atónito.

-hiciste un buen trabajo con esas cosa…-masculló sarcástico-… ¡Ahora no podemos acercarnos sin correr riesgo de estallar en mil pedazos!

-te equivocas yo no coloqué bombas en esta zona…

-¿Cómo dices?

La risa de Ryomaru resonó más fuerte que el trueno que intentaba hacer acto de presencia. La pelirosa chilló al sentir como tomaban sus cabellos con brusquedad levantándola del suelo y atrayéndola al cuerpo de su agresor, quien luego la sujetó por la cintura. Uchiha sin meditarlo siquiera activó su sharingan para abalanzarse hacia él… ¡nadie tocaba así a Sakura y vivía para contarlo!

-das otro paso y ella muere…-dijo con voz gutural mientras que su espada viajaba al cuello de la chica

El vengador se detuvo bruscamente observando a la kunoichi con atención-…déjala en paz...dijiste que era a mí a quien buscabas…ella no tiene nada que ver…

-jeje es verdad, pero esta pelea me tiene bastante aburrido…-miró el perfil de la chica mientras que pasaba su lengua por encima de sus labios-…realmente es hermosa…a pesar de ser una simple cría…

-¡te he dicho que la sueltes!

Ryomaru amplió su sonrisa. Acercó su rostro hasta el níveo cuello de la pelirosa, la cual se tensó de inmediato. Comenzó a aspirar su aroma con fuerza, posando su nariz sobre su piel. Sakura apretó la mandíbula aguantando las nauseas. Intentó zafarse del agarre pero la filosa arma rozó su cuello peligrosamente, a tal extremo que un hilillo de sangre comenzó a recorrerle. Tragó con dolor…estaba aterrada.

-¡¡suelta a Sakura-chan!! ¡No la toques con tus asquerosas manos!

-eso es imposible…-musitó pasando su lengua por la mejilla de ella, la cual cerró los ojos-… porque tengo pensado divertirme con esta preciosura más tarde…

Un fuerte golpe impactó su mejilla en esos momentos, mandándolo lejos. Sakura aprovechó esa instancia para alejarse de él y refugiarse en los brazos del Uchiha, quien miraba al ojivioleta con rencor y furia. Sintió como la chica temblaba, mientras que sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a sus ropas…eso hizo que su ira se acrecentara aún más.

-te atreves a tocarla otra vez y…-masculló de manera glacial-…te juro que no vivirás para contarlo…

El hombre se incorporó con lentitud limpiando el rastro de sangre de su boca-…vaya, si que eres veloz…creo que te subestimé demasiado…

Uchiha tomó a Sakura en brazos para dejarla en manos de Kakashi. Ella se mantenía como en una especie de trance, el mismo en el que se había enfrascado cuando ocurrió lo de Tsubaki. Volteó dispuesto a retomar la pelea, no iba a dejar que ese desgraciado se saliese con la suya.

-acabas de escribir tu final…

Ryomaru sonrió-…me quitaste las palabras de la boca…

Naruto de un salto se colocó al lado del vengador-…teme, este tipo es demasiado fuerte…

-quizás sea verdad pero...-musitó por bajo colérico-…por muy fuerte que sea no va a vencerme…

-corrección teme…no va a vencernos…

Los dos intercambiaron miradas llenas de decisión, iba a comenzar una pelea difícil, eso lo sabían…Una misión peligrosa acababa de empezar.

* * *

Hoooolaa a mis queridísimas lectoras!

Lamento mucho la tardanza, es que tuve un bloqueo creativo con respecto a esta historia y además tuve un pequeño accidente que me dejo bastante adolorida XD, jajaja…me compré unos patines y sin saber usarlos me aventuré a practicar y bueno…me saque la…ustedes completen la oración XD

Mi trasero realmente me quedó doliendo porque todo el impacto lo recibió el jajaja…quedé moreteada hasta las patas XD, pero heme aquí actualizando nuevamente… ¡regresé!

Bueno pero cambiando el tema… ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado ^^ jiji…bueno chicas les informo que tuve que agregar un capítulo más porque de no hacerlo, este hubiese quedado demasiado largo (diría que cerca de sus treinta paginas un poco mas) por lo que ahora mi historia tiene 46 capítulos XD…jajaja solo espero no alargarme más

En fin…quiero agradecerles de corazón su apoyo y sus magníficos comentarios! Es por eso que me esmero en escribir lo mejor posible :) ojalá que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado… ^^

El próximo capítulo conocerán la nueva técnica de Sakura y…jiji…quizás me odien pro lo que haré

Bueno chicas, las dejo porque es tarde…

Un besote enorme para cada una ;) nos estamos leyendo…

Se despide atentamente y cariñosamente

__NinfaOscura__


	40. El verdadero asesino

**Tres hombres y una Kunoichi**

De antemano está decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y que esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro :) solo por mera entretención.

Aclaraciones:

-blablablablaà los personajes hablan

"_**blablabla"**__**à**__**Inner de Sakura**_

_Pensamientos_

_-----flash back----_

_--------------- cambio de escena_

Si más que decir….espero les guste mi historia :D

* * *

_**Capítulo XXXIX: **_**El verdadero asesino…**

Sus ojos centellaban emoción al ver a su presa dispuesto a enfrentarle; le gustaba sentir como la adrenalina recorría cada músculo de su cuerpo, dándole un placer casi indescriptible al momento de ver descuartizada a sus presas. Posó su atención en el rubio que esbozaba una sonrisa confianzuda que le causó verdadera gracia…aquellos dos no sabían en lo que se estaban metiendo. A pesar de que Hatake había hecho una leve mención de su trabajo, estaba seguro que no lograban imaginar verdaderamente las masacres de las que era capaz. Una nueva idea se le cruzó por delante, una obra que necesitaba más de un cuerpo para poder realizarla; a pesar de que Yusei le había encargado matar solamente al Uchiha, no le vendría mal eliminar a los otros dos que se encontraban allí para entretenerlo aún más y realizar la idea que acababa de pasar por su mente. Relamió sus labios secos, para luego sonreír con autosuficiencia. Con lentitud su mano se dirigió hasta el mango de su espada tomándola con fuerza y blandiéndola hasta el frente, mostrando su imponencia y peligrosidad. Ambos shinobis se posicionaron a la defensiva; Sasuke había aprendido a no fiarse de ellas, pues uno de sus subordinados-Suigetsu-portaba una espada como aquella, por lo que ya tenía conocimientos respectivos a los posibles daños que pudiese causar en todo el cuerpo.

Tomó su chokuto-la cual portaba siempre-y al igual que Ryomaru la blandió dejándole en claro que no era el único que sabía manejar armas de ese tipo. El pelirrojo soltó una burlesca carcajada alzando la barbilla con superioridad.

-tu juguetito no me impresiona Uchiha…

-hmp…-esbozó una media sonrisa-…no te fíes en su apariencia imbécil…porque saldrás perdiendo…

Naruto entrecerró los ojos-…este tipo me da mala espina…-murmuró mirando al vengador rabillo del ojo

-Sakura dice que actúa como si conociese todos nuestros movimientos…

-entonces no será fácil de vencer…

-quizás fácil no…pero…

-tampoco imposible…-completó el rubio sonriendo ampliamente

La lluvia se intensificó en el mismo instante en el que un trueno resonaba en el lugar, aquello fue como una señal muda que los animó a comenzar la batalla. El ojinegro se abalanzó al mismo tiempo que lo hacía su contrincante, chocando sus espadas y provocando un sonido que estremeció todo el bosque.

* * *

La frustración de verse como espectador le fue demasiado incontenible. Sabía que sus ex alumnos eran fuertes, pero aquel hombre era demasiado peligroso. Miró a la chica que cargaba en sus brazos frunciendo el ceño con preocupación al ver su mirada perdida…Tsunade les había advertido que debían evitar cualquier cosa que pudiese provocar que su otra personalidad aflorase. Hizo una mueca mientras que su atención se dirigía hacia el hombre que lloraba en un rincón…ahora entendía el porqué su actitud tan agria y tan a la defensiva. Se acercó hasta él, con la chica aún en sus brazos captando la atención del anciano que lo miraba con dolor.

-si quiere corregir su error ahora es tiempo de que lo haga…

Masashi bajó la cabeza-…lamento todo esto…

-no es tiempo para eso…-le hizo un gesto para que se levantase-… ¿puede cargarla?-el hombre asintió-…necesito que la lleve al campamento, no es seguro que se queden aquí...

-de acuerdo…-musitó el hombre para luego acomodarse a la pelirosa en la espalda-…tengan mucho cuidado…ese hombre ha sido capaz de matar a ejércitos enteros… no se confíen…

-no lo haremos…

Kakashi le hizo un gesto para que se marchara, mientras que él se dirigía hasta donde Naruto observaba la batalla que el Uchiha mantenía con el ojivioleta. Ambas espadas chocaban con intensidad provocando que muchas veces sus pies se deslizaran con rudeza por el fango resbaladizo que no hacía otra cosa que ensuciar sus ropas. Hatake pudo notar con cierta dificultad, como los ojos del vengador brillaban con un destello rojizo que le indicaba que estaba haciendo uso de su sharingan. Los dos contrincantes nuevamente hicieron que sus espadas se encontraran, pero la fuerza que ambos habían ejercido los obligó a distanciarse varios metros. La respiración de Sasuke era entrecortada y su sudor se confundía con las furiosas gotas de agua que caía sobre su cabeza; la fuerza de aquel hombre era realmente increíble, odiaba admitir que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder igualar en algo sus condiciones. Por su parte Ryomaru mantenía un rostro sereno, ningún rastro de cansancio demarcaba su cicatrizado rostro, incluso parecía que no había hecho esfuerzo alguno por enfrentarlo.

-pensé que por ser un Uchiha nuestra batalla sería mucho más interesante…pero veo que no le haces honor a tu clan…

El ojinegro frunció el ceño a tal punto que su rostro se llegó a deformar por la furia-... ¿quién mierda te crees que eres para hablarme así?

Ryomaru sonrió-…vaya, parece que toqué un punto delicado…

Hatake entrecerró los ojos colocándose frente al moreno, quien lo miró furioso-…quítate del camino Kakashi…

-no te dejes provocar Sasuke…este tipo no es idiota…sabe como cabrear a sus contrincantes y llevarlos a cometer torpezas…

-no me compares contigo ni con Naruto…-masculló colérico, aquel hombre no solo se estaba burlando de su nombre sino que también había tenido el descaro de tocar a Sakura y eso era lo que más le enfermaba-… este desgraciado… firmó su sentencia en el preciso momento en que osó poner sus manos en Sakura…

El jounnin gruñó-…estoy de acuerdo, pero tenemos que ser cautos…no te dejes llevar por sus palabras…si quieres volver al lado de ella tendrás que ser prudente

Ryomaru soltó una carcajada-…oh ya veo…con que esa chiquilla es alguien importante para ti ¿no?...-musitó burlescamente-…pero descuida, cuando acabe contigo yo me encargaré de cuidar de ella…o más bien…de disfrutarla…

Su mandíbula crujió tan fuerte que hasta el peliplateado alcanzó a escucharla. Iba a abalanzarse sobre aquel asqueroso hombre pero en esos precisos instantes, el kitsune junto con sus copias se acercaba a él a una gran velocidad. Dos de ellos hacían rápidos movimientos alrededor de su mano, mientras que en esta se concentraba una gran cantidad de chakra. Los ojos del ambos jounnin se abrieron al ver su rostro; sus ojos centellaban llenos de ira siendo cubiertos por un tono rojizo y una poderosa aura de igual color rodeaba completamente su cuerpo. Dio un ágil salto para impactar su ataque al hombre que observaba todo con calma.

-¡¡¡TE ARREPENTIRAS DE TUS PALABRAS!!!

Kakashi tragó con dolor al ver la sonrisa torcida que Ryomaru mostró con disimulo-…¡¡NARUTO NO LO HAGAS!!

-ya es tarde…-murmuró Uchiha con cierto temor

Uzumaki gruñó fieramente-…¡¡RASENGAN!!

Su ataque impactó justo en el lugar en donde se encontraba el hombre, provocando que la tierra se desintegrara dejando un gigantesco cráter a su alrededor. Miró en todas direcciones al darse cuenta que Ryomaru había escapado en el momento justo, dejándole un sabor amargo en la boca…¡¡si hubiese sido más rápido!! Una presencia detrás de él lo hizo voltear, recibiendo un fuerte golpe en las costillas…incluso estas emitieron un sonido escalofriante al momento en que aquella rodilla se impactaba en su costado. Cayó abruptamente al suelo sosteniendo la zona herida, el dolor era insoportable. El hombre iba a golpearlo nuevamente aprovechando su inmovilidad, pero antes de poder hacerlo el vengador con un rápido movimiento lo alejó de él, cayendo a algunos metros de distancia. Miró al kitsune que se soltaba un chillido de dolor al momento en que impactaban con el suelo.

-¿estás bien…?

-c-creo…q-que…me rompió l-las costillas…-contestó con una dificultad infinita-…e-el…dolor es…insoportable…

-tsk…-Ryomaru hizo una posición de manos

-¡¡SUITON, SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU!!-un gigantesco dragón de agua apareció dirigiéndose hasta donde estaban

Kakashi se colocó enfrente rápidamente-¡¡SUITON, SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU!!

Ambos dragones se impactaron provocando una inmensa ola que los obligó a retroceder.

* * *

Dejó escapar un quejido mientras se incorporaba con lentitud. Sus ojos se encontraron con la espalda del anciano que observaba entre las telas de la carpa si los shinobis se encontraban cerca.

-Masashi-sama…

El aludido volteó mirándola con alivio-…¡¡Sakura-san!! Qué alivio que ya ha despertado…

La chica escudriñó el lugar-… ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Kakashi-san me pidió que nos refugiáramos en un lugar seguro…

La kunoichi hizo una mueca ante sus palabras…¡¡ ¿Cómo pudo reaccionar así?!! ¡¡No era un acto digno de un ninja!! Se levantó de un salto para salir de la carpa ante la mirada del hombre.

-¡¿A dónde va?!

-no me quedaré aquí de brazos cruzados mientras mis compañeros están luchando allá afuera…

-p-pero…es muy peligroso…

La ojijade le entregó una segura mirada-…para los ninjas, no importa cuáles sean los riesgos, no importa si deben dar su vida en batalla…-apretó sus puños-…lo más importante es cumplir con su labor…

-p-pero… ¿Qué se supone…que haga yo ahora?

-váyase…es lo mejor que puede hacer…

El hombre no dijo nada, no sabía que responder. Sakura aprovechó esa instancia para marcharse del lugar dándole órdenes estrictas de que no saliese. Alzó su rostro, todo estaba tan negro como la noche pero era iluminado brevemente por los relámpagos y truenos que surcaban por el cielo. Cerró los ojos con lentitud, sintiendo como las gotas de lluvia caían sobre su cabeza empapando en breve las partes secas de sus prendas.

"_**quince minutos…"**_

Haruno asintió. Aquello era lo malo de su técnica, a pesar del tiempo que llevaba desarrollándola no lograba que se extendiera más tiempo, el nivel de chakra sumado con el nivel de control mental era demasiado exigente y agotador. Sus jades se abrieron con lentitud mientras que sus manos hacían aquellos sellos que tanto había practicado.

"_**¿lista?"**_

-¡¡¡AQUÍ VAMOS SHANNARO!!!-un aura azul comenzó a invadir el lado derecho de su cuerpo, mientras otra de color verde se deslizaba por su lado izquierdo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pues lo que le deparaba no era agradable-…¡¡DABARU TAMASHÏ!!

Un ardor comenzó a apoderarse de todo su cuerpo, al igual que un incesante dolor en su lado derecho la azotaba. Podía sentir como su chakra aumentaba abruptamente calmando los dolores casi de inmediato. Ambas auras se fusionaron en una creando leves destellos de ambos colores recorriendo completamente cada parte de su anatomía, por lo que ella abrió los ojos con lentitud mostrando algo inusual. Su ojo izquierdo mantenía un color jade profundo, mientras que el derecho era de un azul mar intenso.

-quince minutos…-dijo haciendo una leve mueca-…es tiempo suficiente

El viento sopló con intensidad golpeando su rostro con rudeza. La kunoichi sonrió; justo en ese instante un trueno resonó en el lugar iluminando el sitio en donde segundos antes, la imagen de una chica de cabellos rosas se encontraba sonriendo.

* * *

Naruto gimió de dolor a penas Sasuke lo depositó en un lugar apartado de la batalla. Ambos observaron como el peliplateado se enfrascaba en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con el hombre el cual esquivaba con cierta dificultad, al parecer Kakashi era el único que podía mantener una batalla con él sin mayor problema, parecían mantener un mismo nivel. Ryomaru esbozó una sonrisa, todo eso lo había hecho con un propósito…estaba probando la agilidad de aquel hombre con respecto a su control en el sharingan, no era malo al contrario…pero como toda técnica-sobre todo si no es propia-hay un dejo de debilidad.

Se alejó de él con un hábil salto, posicionándose lo más apartado. Hatake no apartó su mirada, estaba analizando cada uno de sus movimientos.

-eres impresionante Kakashi…te admito que siempre he admirado tus proezas…

-no me alagan tus alabanzas…-musitó fríamente el jounnin

Ryomaru soltó una carcajada-…vaya, lamento si te he ofendido…-musitó haciendo un leve movimiento con su pie que no pasó inadvertido por su contrincante-…por lo que veo ese sharingan te ayuda a calcular mis movimientos…

-perfecto, entonces entiendes que es inútil cualquier cosa que hagas…

-eso no es del todo cierto…-dijo una voz tras él

Kakashi quedó atónito, la imagen del hombre ya no se encontraba en donde debiera… ¡¡ ¿Cómo era eso posible?!! ¡¡Nada se le escapaba a su sharingan!! Volteó con rapidez en el momento justo que el pelirrojo levantaba su espada para cortarlo por la mitad. Hizo el ademán de alejarse pero sus pies se mantuvieron inmóviles. Bajó la mirada quedando choqueado al ver que sus pies habían sido atrapados por ramas bañadas en chakra…¡¡ ¿en qué momento había hecho eso?!!

-¡¡es tu fin!!

El jounnin no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos al ver el filo de aquel gigantesco pedazo de hierro. Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo, estaban demasiado lejos como para lanzar un ataque o como para evitar que le ocurriese algo…a pesar de eso, corrió para intentar salvar a aquel hombre que fue su maestro en sus años gennins. La desesperación lo embargó al ver que por más que lo intentase su velocidad no era suficiente, pus el fango y la humedad de sus ropas hacían más difícil su desplace.

-¡¡KAKASHI-SENSEI!!-chilló con pavor el kitsune al ver que nadie podía hacer nada

Ryomaru pudo saborear en esos momentos la victoria, aquel famoso shinobi entraría en su extensa lista de víctimas. El filo estaba a muy pocos centímetros de cuerpo, por lo que su adrenalina aumentó, solo unos minutos más y ese hombre formaría parte de una de sus obras más impactantes.

Un trueno resonó en el lugar al mismo instante que el filo de su espada se detenía. Le costaba ver qué era lo que impedía el avance de su espada hacia el cuello de su presa, solo pudo reconocer una delicada mano posada en su amada arma, sosteniéndola y así deteniéndola a pocos milímetros de su cuerpo.

Uchiha observó la escena atónito, al igual que ambos shinobis que miraban a la chica que allí se encontraba. La mujer pudo sentir como el filo de aquella espada, había rasgado un tanto su piel, pero no demasiado al menos había logrado detener a lo que estuvo a solo segundos de degollar a su antiguo maestro. Con un rápido movimiento, la kunoichi llevó la pesada espada hacia su lado derecho, provocando que Ryomaru se viese en la obligación de utilizar cierta fuerza para evitar que la empuñadura se le escapase de las manos. El asesino no daba crédito a lo que veía, la chica que hace minutos estaba en un estado de shock por lo que le había hecho, ahora se encontraba frente a él, mostrando un semblante frío y calculador y una mirada glacial que congeló su sangre por completo. Kakashi solo podía ver su espalda, pero con la ayuda de su sharingan pudo vislumbrar un aura extraña que envolvía completamente su cuerpo; desprendía destellos azulinos y verdeceos nada comunes. Tragó con dolor al darse cuenta de su situación, ni él hubiese tenido la fuerza necesaria como para detener aquella arma que se veía sumamente pesada. Sasuke y Naruto la observaban sin entender, había algo en ella que no era normal, su postura, su posición, aquel acto temerario, incluso su mismo chakra se sentía diferente. Haruno mantenía sus ojos cubiertos por un flequillo que caía pesadamente debido a la lluvia que no dejaba de bañar sus cuerpos. Alzó su mirada con lentitud, mostrando sus ojos bicolores haciendo palidecer a los tres que tenían acceso a un buen campo visual.

La chica habló con un tono de voz gutural y lúgubre-… ¿Quién mierda te has creído para hacerle daño a mis compañeros…?

Ryomaru se estremeció ante su tono amenazante, al igual que se sintió vulnerable al ver el brillo sádico que profesaba más su ojo derecho a diferencia del izquierdo. Intentó quitarle con un brusco movimiento la espada pero la fuerza de ella era mayor, tenía el total control.

-_trece minutos…_-pensó mientras que concentraba chakra en su rodilla y la dirigía hasta la espada rompiéndola por la mitad

Todos abrieron los ojos atónitos ante aquella fuerza, ni Kakashi había sido capaz de romper esa dichosa arma ¿Cómo podía ella hacerlo como si se tratase de un simple mondadientes? Sakura lanzó una de las partes lejos, anonadando aún más a su dueño… ¡le había costado años lograr levantarla como ella lo había hecho! ¡Años! ¡No podía concebir como una simple mocosa pudo hacer algo como eso!

La mirada violeta se volvió tétrica, rencor e ira era lo único que podía leerse en esos momentos. Imitó a la chica, lanzando el mango de su espada pero esta no cayó tan lejos, eso lo enervó aún más. Se habían esfumado todos esos deseos lujuriosos que sentía hacia ella, el hecho de que una criaja lo hubiese humillado de esa manera era imperdonable…su orgullo como hombre y como asesino se habían manchado y por eso, no la dejaría vivir.

-al principio pretendía dejarte vivir…-murmuró mientras que su mano viajaba con lentitud hasta uno de sus bolsillos, pero la chica se mantuvo en su lugar-…quería divertirme contigo…

-hmp…-gruñó la pelirosa alzando la barbilla con superioridad-…eres muy poco hombre para mí…-la medic-nin pudo notar como el rostro de aquel hombre se deformaba por la rabia, eso la hizo sonreír-…_doce minutos…_

Sasuke la observaba sin entender, aquel comentario hace unos segundos le hubiese provocado un escalofrío notorio, pero esta vez solo se dedicaba a humillarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Además, estaba el hecho de su ojo derecho… ¿Por qué había cambiado de color…? Y ahí fue que lo entendió, miró a Naruto el cual le devolvía la mirada, ambos habían llegado a la misma conclusión.

-tsk…otra vez pasó lo mismo…

-tuvo que haber… sido por lo que le hizo Ryomaru…-musitó con dificultad intentando incorporarse-…h-hay…que…hacer algo…

-quédate donde estas Naruto…-dijo la voz de la chica haciéndole pegar un brinco

Sus ojos bicolores se posaron en él con severidad-…tus costillas están destrozadas, es un milagro que no hayan dañado ningún órgano vital…-miró al hombre que sonreía con autosuficiencia al escucharla-…cuando termine con esto me encargaré de ti…

-Sakura…-llamó el jounnin

La ojijade ladeó el rostro dejando a entrever su ojo color azul-…descuide Kakashi-sensei…-sonrió de medio lado-…solo once minutos serán los que necesitaré para terminar con esto…

Una risa burlesca escapó de los labios del hombre; solo porque ella hubiese roto su espada no se iba a acobardar, aún poseía muchos trucos bajo la manga, no por nada era uno de los asesinos más temidos de su país. Sacó unas agujas tan finas que para un ojo inexperto hubiese sido imposible notar. La kunoichi entrecerró los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que se trataba; de un rápido movimiento se posicionó frente al hombre golpeando la mano en la que yacían las agujas provocando que cayesen y se perdiesen en el suelo. Ryomaru no pareció alterado, al contrario se veía calmo.

-te fías mucho de tu técnica ¿no es verdad?

El hombre frunció el ceño-…no sé de que hablas…-dijo disimulando lo más posible

Ella no se limitó a responder, no podía distraerse. Ryomaru hizo una mueca tratando de despistarla. Naruto se estremeció al sentir otra vez aquella sensación tras su espalda. Giró el rostro encontrándose con los violetas del hombre, y maldijo su imposibilidad de sus movimientos. Ryomaru iba a encajar una de las finas agujas en su yugular pero un golpe certero en la mejilla lo hizo impactarse en los arboles, provocando que muchos cayesen a su paso. Uzumaki la miró atónito, la mujer se mostraba con un semblante lleno de frialdad e imparcialidad…lista para cualquier ataque sorpresivo. Los ojos de ella se posaron en él, provocando que un leve estremecimiento le pasara por la espalda. La kunoichi se acercó a ayudándolo a apoyarse a un árbol cercano. Centró chakra en sus manos y curó sus heridas, haciéndolo gemir de dolor al sentir como sus huesos se regeneraban. A pesar de estar inmersa en su trabajo no se descuidaba, estaba alerta a cualquier movimiento que pudiese advertirle que aquel hombre hacía uso de su técnica.

-Sakura…-llamó fríamente el Uchiha

-no te confíes Sasuke…este hombre no es de fiar…

-Sakura-chan…hablaste de una técnica…-preguntó ya un poco más repuesto incorporándose con rapidez

-Ryomaru está utilizando la lluvia para escabullirse…

Los tres sintieron un fuerte escalofrío. Vieron a Kakashi liberarse del agarre al cual estaba sometido para dirigirse hasta donde se encontraban. Se colocaron a la defensiva, chocando sus espaldas, mirando cada rincón en busca de algo sospechoso…el estaba cerca, pero…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-por lo que me di cuenta, crea una especie de ilusión óptica…-entrecerró sus ojos-…con ayuda de la lluvia…

-con eso no explicas nada Sakura-chan…-rió nervioso el kitsune

-a eso iba…-musitó con cierta rudeza-…este hombre utiliza el reflejo de la luz que causan los truenos, aquello hace que su figura se refleje en las gotas de agua creando una imagen perfecta…

-¿pero cómo es eso posible…? Su chakra es perceptible a simple vista…

La kunoichi sonrió de medio lado-¿no te das cuenta Sasuke-kun?…al principio eso no era así, porque la lluvia no estaba de su lado…-los ojos del vengador se abrieron al darse cuenta de ese detalle-…la luz crea maravillas…nos hace ver cosas que no están…en este caso, sirve como un brillo para crear un reflejo al igual que lo hacen los espejos…Ryomaru se aprovecha de la vulnerabilidad de nuestros ojos…

-¿pero cómo es posible que escape de nuestro sharingan?

Kakashi abrió sus ojos-…a no ser que…

-precisamente…Kekkei Genkai…-Sakura miró de soslayo al vengador, quien la observaba anonadado-…no puedes enfrentarte a algo así…

-tsk…-masculló maldiciendo por lo bajo-… ¡esto es absurdo!

Una risa socarrona se escuchó en todo el lugar. La kunoichi agudizó aún más su oído, aquella técnica multiplicaba sus habilidades, pues al tener una doble personalidad dentro de sí, era lo mismo que poseer dos chakras en un mismo cuerpo; dos personas compartiendo un mismo contenedor…efectivo en verdad, pues todas sus potencialidades se acrecentaban el doble.

-eres bastante lista…

-_mierda solo me quedan nueve minutos…-_apretó la mandíbula-…_se nos acaba el tiempo…_

-¿Qué podemos hacer Sakura-chan…?

-primero que nada, ustedes dos-refiriéndose a los dueños del sharingan-…no desperdicien energías ni chakra en eso…no ayudará en nada…

Un ruido proveniente en dirección a Sasuke la sobresaltó. Con un rápido movimiento se interpuso ante las finas agujas imposibles de ver; sintió como estas se clavaban en su antebrazo provocándole una leve mueca. Uchiha miró sin entender… ¿Cómo no previó eso? Haruno sintió un fuerte ardor en la zona herida, había aprendido que eso era señal de veneno.

-tengan cuidado…-musitó la chica sacándose las agujas que se bañaban con su sangre y se mesclaban con el agua-…no dejen que estas cosas les peguen…

-¿y cómo pretendes que así sea si no somos capaces de detectarlas…?

-_ocho minutos…_tsk…-un fuerte palpite recorrió su cuerpo dejándola casi sin aliento, eso no era buena señal, al parecer el veneno de aquellas agujas estaba afectando el jutsu-…mierda esto va mal…

-jeje ¿Qué pasa preciosa? ¿Acaso no te sientes bien?

Nuevamente esas agujas se dirigían hacia sus compañeros, que por más que lo intentaban no podían ver. Se apresuró a tomar una kunai y con ellas logró esquivar el ataque. Miró a su equipo que mostraba un gran estado de alerta y frustración…debían hacer algo. Otro fuerte palpite que la hizo estremecer; se llevó una mano al pecho disimuladamente en donde sentía que un fuerte calor le quemaba…siempre era igual cuando el jutsu estaba en su límite.

-_esto me ha quitado cuatro minutos a lo menos…hay que planear algo…_

Sasuke observó todo con detenimiento…la chica había dicho que la técnica de aquel hombre se apoyaba más que nada en el agua, eso era un problema pues agua había en todas partes. Miró a la kunoichi la cual jadeaba con dificultad, mientras que su mano se apretaba en su pecho con fuerza…su ojo azul tendían a mostrar leves brillos jades haciéndole entender que cualquier cosa que hubiese hecho, ya estaba perdiendo su efecto.

-Sakura…-ella lo miró con cierta dificultad-…a penas terminemos con esto…tu y yo vamos a hablar…

Sus ojos parpadearon ante sus palabras-…hmp…en que cosas piensas en un momento así…

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa-…ya-ya chicos que este no es momento de ponerse sentimentales…

-es verdad…-dijo la pelirosa colocándose en posición de pelea-…Ryomaru… ¡no seas cobarde y da la cara!

Una fuerte explosión se produjo delante de ellos. Los cuatro se cubrieron para evitar que el fango cayese en sus ojos, imposibilitándole el campo visual. La imagen del hombre se hizo presente, elevando su barbilla con altanería, esa chica había acabado con su paciencia…a pesar de que ella ya estaba desahuciada-aquel veneno era realmente mortal-seguía provocando y tentando más su muerte.

-no hay nada que puedan hacer…como la cerebrito explicó, la lluvia en estos momentos es mi mejor aliada…

-_tres minutos…-_pensó con desespero-…_si solo pudiese…darle un golpe…-_su atención se fijó en su costado izquierdo, allí había una herida de hace años la cual no había sanado bien, eso lo podía ver claramente gracias a que el jutsu le proporcionaba algo parecido al Sharingan, una vista de todo lo dañado al interior del cuerpo_-su punto débil está allí pero…-_alzó la mirada al cielo el cual parecía esclarecerse-…_Kamy ayúdanos…solo tengo dos minutos y treinta segundos…_

El cielo pareció escuchar sus súplicas, la lluvia comenzó a cesar con lentitud dejando caer solo finas gotas que rosaban con ternura la piel. Sonrió, eso debilitaba en parte la técnica de Ryomaru, pues el terreno solo era fango esparcido, ninguna posa estaba cerca que le ayudase a crear una imagen nítida. El hombre chasqueó la lengua maldiciendo su suerte, aquello era lo único malo que poseía esa técnica pero…aún podría matarlo de eso no había duda, al menos esa chica ya estaba muerta.

La kunoichi le entregó una disimulada mirada al vengador; sus labios se movieron como si se tratase en cámara lenta por lo cual entendió casi de inmediato. Activó su sharingan al mismo tiempo que Kakashi descubría el suyo, al igual que Uchiha Sakura le había hecho la misma señal, ambos se alejaron del lugar para luego concentrar chakra en su mano. Naruto se encontró con la kunoichi que estaba cerca de él.

-tus clones…-susurró lo suficientemente alto para que escuchase

-jeje…déjamelo a mí…-hizo un sello con sus manos sonriendo-… ¡Kage Bushin no jutsu! –diez replicas exactas se posicionaron a su alrededor

-sujétalo…_dos minutos…_pero deja su lado izquierdo libre…

Obedeció de inmediato; todos los clones se abalanzaron al hombre el cual simplemente sonrió. Iba a correrse de allí pero algo lo detuvo. Miró sus pies, pero no había nada…a simple vista. Agudizó la visión y palideció al darse cuenta que estaba rodeado por las agujas que antes había lanzado; estaban cubiertas por chakra, formando una prisión que le imposibilitaba cualquier movimiento. Las manos de los Uzumakis lo rodearon completamente mientras que un centenar de trinidos se escuchaban con fuerza. Sus ojos violetas se concentraron en los jounnin que se acercaban hasta él con sus manos iluminadas por esa técnica a la que llamaban chidori. Trató de zafarse pero no había caso; un fuerte dolor en su costado izquierdo lo hizo palidecer, en ese lugar la kunoichi mantenía su puño clavado, sonriendo de manera tétrica al escuchar como los huesos mal regenerados comenzaban a romperse como si se tratase de cristal, ese golpe fue brutal, incluso temía que pudiese atravesarlo. Ryomaru exclamó maldiciones sintiendo como el dolor le quitaba el aliento; las manos que lo envolvían desaparecieron de pronto y cuando se dio cuentas tenía a ambos jounnin encima.

-¡¡SU LADO IZQUIERDO!! ¡GOLPEEN SU LADO IZQUIERDO!

Los dos shinobis centraron su atención en ese lugar que el hombre intentaba cubrir con desesperación-¡¡CHIDORI!!-gritaron al unísono impactándolos en la zona que había dicho la kunoichi

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa-…un minuto…-susurró sintiendo que aquel chakra azul desaparecía y su ojo comenzaba a arderle

Una fuerte explosión resonó en el lugar estremeciéndolo por completo. La tierra y fango que se había levantado en esos momentos no daba posibilidad de poder ver lo que se desarrollaba dentro de la cortina de humor. Haruno suspiró largamente, al sentir que el tiempo se había acabado, su cuerpo le dolía inmensamente…

-_de no ser…por el veneno…mi técnica hubiese sido…más efectiva…_

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse con lentitud; su cuerpo aparte de dolor también ardía, pues estaba consciente que aquello que estaba viajando por su organismo era verdaderamente peligroso. Escuchó un gritillo por parte de Naruto al ver como Kakashi y Sasuke salían de entre el polvo cargando el maltrecho cuerpo del pelirrojo. La kunoichi miró todo desde una distancia prudente, la cabeza le daba vueltas y realmente le era dificultoso respirar.

-_este jutsu…me debilitó bastante…_

El cuerpo de Ryomaru cayó estrepitosamente, haciéndole pegar un quejido. Miró a quienes en esos momentos lo observaban con autosuficiencia y sonrió con ironía…jamás pensó que su carrera terminaría de esa manera. Sasuke lo agarró de sus ropas mirándolo con frialdad e indiferencia.

-dinos quien te mandó…

El hombre rió-…de acuerdo…al fin y al cabo si caigo no caeré solo…-miró directamente al Uchiha-…es alguien a quien le gusta mostrar una inofensiva apariencia es por eso que yo he sido quien ha realizado todos sus trabajos sucios…

-¿estás diciendo que esto ya lo has hecho anteriormente?

-a él no le gusta la competencia…-musitó mientras tosía. Gotas de sangre salpicaron las machadas ropas de ambos jounnin-…y claramente tú eras una muy difícil de vencer…

-¿competencia…?

Ryomaru comenzó a escupir sangre a borbotones, eso era malo, estaban claros que si no le sacaban la información antes de morir, no tendrían la posibilidad de capturar a quien había provocado todo aquello. Sakura apareció de pronto, mostrando ahora sus dos ojos jades. Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas con brusquedad, pues no soportaba el peso de su cuerpo.

-lo mejor…es que…lo cure…-dijo de manera entrecortada estirando su mano para dirigirlo a su cuerpo-…debemos saber qui---…

Pero antes de poder hacer algo, un fuerte dolor en su pecho la dejó sin aliento. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras que su anatomía se adormecía…eso era efecto del veneno. Comenzó a caer con lentitud ante los ojos de los shinobis. Sasuke con un rápido movimiento logró atraparla; apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, mientras que su mirada escudriñaba algún indicio que le indicase que había sido lo que la hizo perder el conocimiento. Sus ojos se detuvieron en su antebrazo, en donde unos cuatro piquetes morados adornaban su nieva piel.

-¡Sakura-chan!

Una risa proveniente del moribundo captó su atención-a pesar de ser una medic-nin no se dio cuenta de que las agujas no eran simplemente eso…al parecer mi veneno está haciendo efecto…

-¿veneno?

Entonces lo recordaron, la chica les había advertido que no se dejasen herir por esas condenadas agujas. Naruto se acercó hasta el hombre y lo agarró con fuerza.

-¡¡danos el antídoto!!

-jeje, eso no…les diré quién está detrás de esto pero no me quitarán la satisfacción de ver que al menos fui capaz de matar a uno de ustedes…

Uchiha apretó la mandíbula con fuerza-… ¡habla de una puta vez!

-el nombre de mi jefe es….Hitsuna…Hitsuna Yusei…

La llovizna se detuvo en ese momento, dándole paso a un fuerte viento que meció con ira la copa de los arboles. Los tres quedaron anonadados ante aquella confesión, se habían dado cuenta que aquel jounnin era una escoria, pero jamás se imaginaron que llegaría a eso. La ira los invadió por completo, la frustración los encegueció y la impotencia se apoderó mayormente de sus sentidos. Sakura dio un gemido de dolor, aprisionando las telas de la chaqueta del ojinegro que la miraba sin saber qué hacer.

-por su estado solo le doy cuatro horas…-sonrió con autosuficiencia-…por lo general mi veneno actúa a las doce horas, pero en este caso ella no corre tanta suerte…todo indica que su organismo no estaba en buenas condiciones…

Tosió nuevamente pero ahora de manera exasperante, sentía que se ahoga y que los ojos le pesaban. Soltó una carcajada, al menos no se iría con las manos vacías. Su cabeza cayó sobre un costado, sus ojos entreabiertos mostraban el vacío de la muerte, un hilillo de sangre escurría por la comisura de sus labios y la herida de su costado izquierdo sangraba a borbotones. Ninguno de los tres se preocupó de su muerte, tenían algo mucho más importante por la cual inquietarse. Sasuke colocó una mano en la mojada frente de la chica, la cual hervía en fiebre. Chasqueó la lengua maldiciendo su estupidez ¡¿Por qué tenía que colocarse enfrente?!

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Kakashi-sensei?

-debemos llevarla a la aldea, Tsunade-sama sabrá que hacer…

-¡pero la aldea queda a doce horas de aquí! ¡No llegaremos a tiempo!...

Sakura dio un quejido, mientras que su mano se dirigía hasta su pecho-…c-creo…q-que…puedo…darles tiempo…-musitó entre jadeos

-es peligroso que lo hagas…solo te debilitarás más…

Ella sonrió-…descuida…recuerda…que soy…medico…

-una medico bastante cabezota…

Tanto Naruto como Kakashi lo miraron sorprendidos, ¿Cómo podía decir algo como eso en un momento así? Haruno por su parte solo se limitó a ampliar su sonrisa. Tragó con dolor tratando de reunir todas las fuerzas posibles para realizar aquella técnica; tenía que regenerar los órganos dañados, pero se centraría principalmente en los órganos vitales. Hizo un rápido chequeo de su estado, iba a actuar justo a tiempo. Su chakra la envolvió por completo, curando de paso algunas heridas superficiales. De sus labios escapaban quejidos, realmente el dolor le era insoportable. Su mano libre apretó la chaqueta del Uchiha intentando distraerse de esa tortura, por lo que él la apegó más a su cuerpo. Cuando vio que ya había hecho suficiente se dejó caer agotada en el regazo del vengador, jadeando y sudando.

-al menos…les he dado…un par de horas…más…no puedo hacer…

-debemos intentar llegar a la aldea en ese lapsus… ¿pero cómo?

-¡¡ ¿y si le pido ayuda al jefe Sapo?!!

Hatake suspiró-…no nos servirá de nada, recuerda que el veneno se esparcirá más rápido si hace movimientos bruscos…

-es verdad… ¿entonces qué…?

Sasuke depositó con delicadeza el cuerpo de la ojijade en el suelo; se levantó rápidamente alejándose a una distancia que consideró prudente; sacó una kunai con la que se hirió con un leve corte e hizo un sello de manos.

-¡¡kuchiyose no jutsu!! -Una gigantesca ave apareció blandiendo sus alas con elegancia, posándose detrás de él

-¡¡Sasuke-teme ¿Cómo no hiciste eso antes?!!

-cállate y apresúrense...

Tomó en sus brazos a la chica que respiraba con dificultad. Los cuatro subieron a la espalda de la imponente ave que comenzó a desplegar sus alas y de a poco a alzar vuelo.

-si tenemos suerte llegaremos antes de las seis horas…-murmuró aprensivo

-tranquilo, estoy seguro que llegaremos…además…-el jounnin esbozó una sonrisa-…que ustedes dos tienen asuntos pendientes…

Un fuerte estremecimiento se apoderó de su pecho al oír esas palabras…se sentía culpable de lo que le estaba ocurriendo, y sobre todo temeroso. A pesar de que en batalla habían trabajado en equipo, aún estaba el hecho de que no habían aclarado las cosas. La miró largamente, allí entre sus brazos estaba la mujer que amaba, porque la amaba, y se sentía estúpido al darse cuenta que era tan cobarde como para no lograr decírselo…y ahora ella estaba allí, entre la vida y la muerte solo por protegerlo.

-_ni se te ocurra rendirte…_-pensó con dolor-…_porque aún tengo algo que hablar contigo…Sakura…_

* * *

Hello!!! :D

Como están mis amadas lectoras?!! :D espero que muy bien…

Bueno aquí les he dejado otro capítulo…espero que les guste…

Y no me odien por intentar matar a Sakura T.T es que si no lo hacia Sasuke…jajaja ya lo verán en el próximo capítulo :P

Otra pelea mas sí, sí…eso les espera en el que se les aproxima…y al igual que SasuSaku :P

Ya chicas, las dejo me iré a practicar con mis patines…-o sea que me iré a caer-jajaja no, incluso he mejorado bastante :D si!!

Bien, bien me dejo de pelusiar XD…

Un besote enorme para cada una y mil agradecimientos por leer mi historia :D

Se despide atenta y cariñosamente…

__NinfaOscura__


	41. Mil disculpas a mis lectoras

Chicas…

No se alarmen por favor, esto lo escribo solo para disculparme por el retraso y pedirles de antemano que me tengan paciencia. He estado pasando por un periodo bastante malo y necesito reponerme…

Pero les aseguro que apenas me sienta mejor, subiré los siguientes capítulos…de verdad lo lamento y les pido paciencia, les aseguro que esta historia no quedará a medias solo se demorará más de lo que preví…

Nuevamente les pido mil disculpas…

Por el momento me mantendré desaparecida, aunque tendrán noticias mías pronto se los doy firmado. Solo necesito reponerme :)

Les dejo un beso y agradezco de antemano su comprensión…

Se despide atenta y cariñosamente

__NinfaOscura__


	42. La venganza del Sharingan

**Tres hombres y una Kunoichi**

De antemano está decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y que esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro :) solo por mera entretención.

Aclaraciones:

-blablablablaà los personajes hablan

"_**blablabla"**__**à**__**Inner de Sakura**_

_Pensamientos_

_-----flash back----_

_--------------- cambio de escena_

Si más que decir….espero les guste mi historia :D

* * *

_**Capítulo XL: **_**La venganza del Sharingan**

Desesperación. Eso era lo que sentía en esos momentos… ¡Verdadera desesperación! Se sentía impotente al ver como la distancia se reducía cada vez más pero no así igual el tiempo. Y es que a pesar de llevar cuatro horas de viaje parecía que aún se encontraban lejos de su objetivo; esas precisas cuatro horas le resultaron eternas pues no podía dejar de ver como el rostro de aquella que yacía recostada sobre su pecho se contraía por el dolor; podía escuchar como de sus labios escapaban murmullos febriles llenos de incoherencias y palabras indescifrables; su frente y pecho estaban perladas en sudor mojando sus cabellos y perdiéndose entre sus ropa; sus labios estaban resecos y partidos dejando a entrever leves destellos rojos por la sangre que salía de aquellas llagas...y todo iba empeorando a medida que el tiempo pasaba.

Chasqueó la lengua furibundo. ¡¡Si tan solo hubiese prevenido aquel ataque, si hubiese sido más rápido, si tan solo hubiese estado más atento ella no estaría en esas condiciones…!! Al contrario…¡¡él debía estar ocupando su lugar!!

-estamos cerca…-escuchó decir a Hatake quien se había acuclillado a su lado-…pronto estaremos en Konoha así que no desesperes…

Antes hubiese dicho cualquier cosa para contradecirle, pero ahora no tenía mente para eso. Su real objetivo en esos precisos momentos era llegar lo antes posible al hospital, ¡tenían que salvarla! Y para eso debían darse prisa, no tenían tiempo para juegos. Sakura se quejó nuevamente, apretando la tela de su chaqueta murmurando algo que le costó entender. Tragó con dolor al ver el sufrimiento de sus facciones, y las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas…estaba sufriendo y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

-¡¡veo la entrada!!

Alzó el rostro ante el grito de aviso por parte de Uzumaki. Efectivamente más adelante no muy lejos podía apreciarse la entrada a la Villa. Como siempre el lugar estaba siendo custodiado por jounnins quienes inmediatamente se posicionaron para atacar. Kakashi de un salto bajó hasta donde estaban ante las sorprendidas miradas de sus compañeros…aquel acto había sido de por sí muy temerario e innecesario, al menos para el kitsune que no dejaba de gritar. Sasuke a pesar de haberlo tomado desprevenido agradeció aquello, gracias a eso no tendrían la necesidad de detenerse por lo que podrían dirigirse al hospital sin mayor problema.

-todo estará bien Sakura-chan…-el rubio acarició los húmedos cabellos de la kunoichi-…ya estamos cerca solo resiste un poco más…

No recibieron respuesta, por lo que se mantuvieron centrados en llegar lo más pronto posible, solo contaban con dos horas. Pudieron reconocer el recinto que estaba cada vez más y más cerca. La gigantesca ave descendió hasta la entrada por lo que ambos se apresuraron en bajar de su lomo. Desapareció en un puff mientras los shinobis se dirigían hasta el lugar con rapidez en busca de algún médico que los ayudase.

-¡necesitamos ayuda!-gritó el rubio

En esos momentos una pelinegra se acercó a ellos al notar la urgencia de sus rostros, ambos la reconocieron al instante-… ¡¿Qué le sucedió a Sakura-san?!

-Shizune no hay tiempo tienen que tratarla…

La mujer asintió. Exigió una camilla que no tardó en llegar y comenzó a examinarle mientras el equipo conectaba algunas cosas a sus brazos. Shizune palideció de pronto, su pulso era muy débil y la mayoría de sus órganos estaban muy dañados.

-¡mierda! ¡Rápido tenemos que darnos prisa!

Sasuke y Naruto se estremecieron ante la potencia y desespero de su voz. La vieron subirse a la camilla y de un jalón romperle la chaqueta para luego empezar a majasear su pecho para estimular el palpite de su corazón que había comenzado a declinar a la vez que los camillero se marchaban del lugar y los dejaban allí presenciando aquella escena que les congeló la sangre. La puerta del hospital se abrió de pronto. Ambos jounnin voltearon encontrándose con la imponente imagen de la quinta seguidas por Hatake; Tsunade los ignoró por completo. Tan rápido como entró al recinto, fue como se dirigió al pabellón en donde minutos antes se habían llevado a la pelirosa, sin darles ninguna explicación, sin darles algún indicio de su estado, sin darles a entender absolutamente nada respecto a su condición…

-¿Qué sucedió?

Naruto bajó la mirada con pesar-…no sabemos…Shizune-san se llevó a Sakura-chan a pabellón…al parecer estaba muy mal…

Kakashi suspiró-…entonces ahora solo nos queda esperar…ya no podemos hacer nada más…

Uchiha mantuvo su mirada en el punto en donde segundos antes se encontraba la camilla con la ojijade tendida en ella. La palidez de su rostro y la actitud de Shizune realmente lo inquietaron…la sola idea de perderla lo enloquecía…no deseaba que volviese a pasar aquello, que le volviesen a quitar lo que para él era importante…no quería perderla, no a ella…

Entonces lo recordó…las palabras de aquel maldito que sin remordimiento había delatado a su jefe y que en cierta manera agradecía…eso era un pretexto perfecto para matarlo.

-_Yusei…te metiste con la persona equivocada…_

Volteó sobre sus talones sin llamar la atención de nadie, tan silencioso como un gato pero tan furioso como un tigre; iba a despedazar a su presa, iba a destriparla, iba a darle la peor de las torturas, el peor de los sufrimientos habidos y por haber… no iba a permitir que se saliese con la suya, no esta vez…Hitsuna Yusei era hombre muerto.

* * *

Podía verse corriendo. Sentir como sus pies descalzos tocaban el húmedo césped que se desplazaba ante ellos; disfrutando la brisa fresca y fría que la despertaba cada mañana. Volteó de un giro hondeando su hermoso vestidito blanco para observar a la pareja que se acercaba a ella con lentitud y con sonrisas llenas de felicidad. Sus padres le hicieron una seña para que aguardase un poco a lo que ella rió de manera traviesa.

Retomó su andar cuando vio que ellos ya estaban más próximos. Dando pequeños saltos y tarareando una canción se desplazó por la pradera llena de flores de hermosos colores, dignos de primavera.

Más adelante una pradera cubierta de dientes de león. Sus ojitos jades se alumbraron y con paso más veloz se lanzó a ellos, danzando alrededor provocando que miles de pelusillas se dispersaran al viento, sobre su cabeza, enredándose en sus cabellos…una verdadera danza se vislumbraba con cada paso que daba. Un sinfín de dientes de león elevándose al cielo, llevando sus deseos a lo más alto de las nubes, en donde su madre le había dicho que Kamy-sama los aguardaba para cumplirnos.

Giró para que sus padres viesen su proeza, esbozando una de las más encantadoras sonrisas. Inocencia, amor, dulzura…eso era lo que ella trasmitía con sus ellas, eso y más… pero no hubo nadie que esta vez pudiese verlo. Se vio sola en esa amplia pradera de diversos colores. No había nadie que la acompañase en esos momentos, estaba sola… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si ella no había hecho nada malo? ¿Por qué?

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de pronto, dejando que leves lágrimas cayesen con lentitud hasta el suelo provocando que los hermosos dientes de león se secasen al instante…

Emprendió un desesperado andar, sus piececitos chocaban con la rasposa tierra y el seco pasto que se desplazaba a su alrededor. Cada flor que entraba en contacto con sus lágrimas era instantáneamente secada. Aquello solo hacía que su llanto aumentase.

Podía verse corriendo por las calles desiertas en una noche oscura. La lluvia golpeaba su rostro de manera brusca y violenta con cada paso que daba. Se confundía con las tibias lágrimas de sus ojos. Su desespero fue en aumento al ver que aquel camino se hacía cada vez más largo…no tenía destino, no tenía salida. Tragó con dolor, intentando apaciguar la sequedad de su garganta. Un dolor en el cuerpo comenzó a aquejarle de tal manera que sus piernas se hicieron de papel. Tropezó torpemente cayendo de bruces sobre el barro. Su rostro empapado, sus cabellos destilando agua, ella llorando como una pequeña desolada.

-¿Por qué…?

Se abrazó con fuerza, temblando como un cachorro asustado, murmurando un sinfín de cosas en contra de sí misma, de su debilidad, de su estupidez…

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué soy tan débil?

Alzó su mirada cristalina al frente, en donde una tenue luz podía vislumbrarse. La miró por largos segundos dudando. Miró tras su espalda pero solo oscuridad era lo que podía ver. El camino por el cual estaba transitando también se había esfumado, quedando solo el trozo en donde ella se encontraba tirada. Se llevó una mano hasta la mejilla y se limpió con brusquedad el fango que la cubría, ayudada a la vez por la lluvia que caía con fuerza sobre su cabeza.

Entonces nuevamente podía verse, dudando si seguir o retroceder. Podía ver como aquella luz se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte, casi encegueciéndola.

Un sonido extraño proveniente de su espalda la perturbó. Ladeó el rostro con lentitud, agradeciendo de cierta manera como la oscuridad se iba disipando, dándole la oportunidad de ver todo con mayor claridad. Un tenue brillo proveniente de la lejanía captó su atención. Con dificultad se levantó sin notar como sus ropas y su cuerpo se limpiaba de manera casi mágica dejando a entrever su nívea piel.

-¿Qué es…?

Un sinfín de burbujas comenzaron a desplazarse a su alrededor. Fue girando a medida que alguna captaba su atención, admirando maravillada aquel hermoso espectáculo que la llenaba de paz. Algunas se acercaban traviesamente como incitándola a que las observase sin miedo y con mayor detalle. Sus ojos escudriñaron su forma, su color, incluso su textura pues sus dedos se atrevieron a acariciar la fina y fría forma. Parecían de cristal, podía apostar que eran de aquel fino material.

Una de ellas cayó con delicadeza sobre su mano, por lo que sus jades depositaron toda su atención en ella. Pudo vislumbrar que algo se movía en su interior, algo que al principio no supo reconocer. La burbuja se reventó haciendo que pequeños cristales volasen por todos lados sobresaltándola, pero una imagen nítida tomaba su lugar. Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro al ver su contenido…

_-Okaa-san…-habló una dulce voz_

_-¿dime tebuki?_

_Los ojos de la infante se volvieron llorosos de pronto-… ¿Por qué...?_

_La mujer se volteó con lentitud haciendo que sus cabellos hondearan tras su espalda-… ¿Por qué que cariño?_

_-¡¿Por qué los demás me molestan?! ¡¿Por qué e llaman monstruo?!_

_Bara contrajo el entrecejo-… ¿eso te han dicho?_

_Sakura asintió con lentitud-…d-dicen que…que mi frente no es…de una niña normal… ¡que soy una monstruo frentuda!_

_Su madre la miró largamente para luego soltar un suspiro. Se acuclilló hasta llegar a su altura para luego correr el flequillo que cubría la frente de su pequeña. La besó con ternura acallando el llanto de la niña quien la miró atónita._

_-pues yo no veo a ningún monstruo por aquí…-dijo observando a los alrededores para luego mirarla con dulzura-…solo veo a una tebuki con la carita roja por tanto llanto…_

_Sakura bajó la mirada-…pero…_

_-tebuki…-llamó levantando su pequeña barbilla para que la mirase-…nadie es perfecto, todos tenemos defectos pero no por eso vamos a reírnos de los demás por ello…tu eres hermosa, eres igual que una flor de cerezo, tu cabello, tus ojos, tu piel…para mi eres perfecta así tal cual…y no cambiaría nada de ti…._

_-o-Okaa-san…-se lanzó a su cuello, escondiendo su lloroso rostro entre el, buscando protección-…gracias…Okaa-san…_

_La mujer esbozó una hermosa sonrisa, mientras que sus manos rodeaban el pequeño cuerpo de su hija y la alzaba entre sus brazos, acunándola y consolándola. Y luego de eso, solo oscuridad… aquella imagen se desvanecía en un abismo._

Constantes lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas sin parar. Eso era uno de los pocos recuerdos que tenía de aquella mujer…de su madre. Observó las otras burbujas que flotaban a su alrededor, como si esperasen a que se atreviera a ver su contenido también. Bajó el rostro con cierto temor…en verdad no deseaba recordar nada…solo quería descansar, descansar de la sequedad de su boca, descansar del dolor de su cuerpo…descansar del sufrimiento mudo de su alma.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, como si le doliese…como si realmente le quemase. Cayó de bruces al suelo sin dejar de llorar, siendo rodeada por esos condenados recuerdos que a toda costa deseaban hacerla sufrir por su soledad.

-solo quiero descansar…-murmuró antes de dejarse caer al frío y llano suelo blanquecino-…no deseo otra cosa…-sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse con lentitud, provocando que las lágrimas cayesen con mayor intensidad-…por favor…-suplicó casi sin aliento para finalmente cerrar sus jades y olvidarse de todo de una vez por todas…

* * *

Se detuvo de manera abrupta en frente a un bar. Su ceño se frunció de manera peligrosa para luego comenzar a adentrase al lugar. Sus ojos recorrieron cada rincón con sumo cuidado, en busca de su presa hasta que logró localizarla. El muy desgraciado estaba riendo junto con sus amigotes, de manera tan descarada y tan despreocupada que le hizo hervir la sangre. De un rápido movimiento se colocó tras su espalda, provocándole un frío escalofrío y un notorio temblor a sus acompañantes. El hombre en cuestión volteó con toda la intención de encarar a quien se hallaba invadiendo su espacio personal, pero un certero y brutal golpe se clavó en su rostro lanzándolo hasta la muralla más cercana. Los ojos negros comenzaron a centellar con furia al ver como su víctima se levantaba con lentitud encarándolo con prepotencia, aunque podía notar también su temor. Una torcida sonrisa surcó sus labios a la vez que sus ojos se teñían de sangre, aquel hombre iba a sufrir la peor de las torturas.

-Uchiha…-masculló con cierto desconcierto, supuestamente Ryomaru debía encargarse de él… ¿Qué hacia allí entonces?-…_al parecer lo subestimé demasiado…_

-cometiste el peor error de todos Hitsuna…-dijo el vengador con un tono tan tétrico y espeluznante que le congeló la sangre a cada uno de los que allí se encontraban-…ahora vas a tener que pagar…-sus ojos coléricos y demoniacos daban mayor seguridad a cada una de sus palabra, el odio con las que estaban cargadas eran notables y solo daban a entender una cosa…ese hombre no se iría hasta matar al castaño

Antes de que su contrincante pudiese reaccionar, con una velocidad abismal se posicionó enfrente tomándolo del cuello y alzándolo varios centímetros del suelo. Ejerció una fuerte presión en aquel, haciendo que Yusei comenzara a aletear en un intento de zafarse.

-para mí no sería nada difícil romperte el cuello…-esbozó una sádica sonrisa-…sería como romper un simple mondadientes ¿sabes?...-los ojos castaños se abrieron al escuchar aquello, el miedo lo invadió completamente-…pero le quitaría la diversión…

Haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas, lanzó el cuerpo de su víctima hasta donde se encontraba la salida, haciendo que chocase con una muralla cercana y quebrándola al instante en que su cuerpo impactase con ella. Con movimientos dignos de un depredador, caminó hasta el castaño quien intentaba incorporarse con dificultad. Sus ojos se encontraron de pronto. Los rojos lo fulminaron, lo mandaron al mismísimo infierno, mientras que los castaños le suplicaban a lo menos alguna explicación coherente de aquel arrebato de violencia-que admitía sabía que ocurriría.

-Yusei…-musitó con lentitud terrorífica-…has colmado mi paciencia…

-no sé de que hablas Uchiha…-intentó sonar lo más seguro posible, incluso podía apostar que lo logró, pero su cuerpo iba en contra de lo que quería aparentar, temblaba igual que una gelatina

Sasuke sonrió torcidamente al notarlo-…mírate…tiemblas como un verdadero cobarde…

-ja…no creas que es por ti, no te tengo miedo imb-…

Un frío se posicionó tras su espalda impidiéndole terminar la frase-…no debiste decir eso…-sentenció para luego darle una brutal patada lanzando su cuerpo nuevamente a los restos de muralla que estaban esparcida por el suelo.

Sus compañeros y el resto de los shinobis que se encontraban allí observaban todo sin atreverse a intervenir, al final de cuentas se trataba de Sasuke, sabían que Yusei se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso…mira que tratar de tirarse a la mujer de Uchiha, eso era como firmar su mismísima sentencia de muerte.

El vengador alzó la barbilla con altanería-…hmp, realmente eres estúpido…

Hitsuna comenzó a incorporarse de manera lenta, sus brazos temblaban al intentar de hacer fuerzas para poder levantarse. Pequeñas gotas de color carmesí provenientes de su sien, nariz y frente caían con rapidez al suelo tiñéndolo con rapidez -…y tu un hijo de perra…

Sasuke rió-…eso me lo han dicho muchas veces… ¿y sabes que es lo que les ha sucedido?-ladeó el rostro divertido al ver la expresión de horror por parte del castaño-…sí, creo que lo sabes…

-¡¡ ¿Qué mierda te pasa eh?!! ¡¡ ¿A que ha venido todo esto?!!

-¿y todavía lo preguntas…?-Hitsuna hizo una mueca

-¡¡no sé de qué mierda hablas…!!

Uchiha frunció el ceño ante su insistencia absurda de inocencia, por mucho que lo intentase no lo dejaría con vida-… ¿el nombre Ryomaru te es conocido?

Yusei palideció, sabía que se trataba de eso pero-…hmp…

-¿eso es un sí…?

-¿ya qué?-preguntó mientras se encogía de hombros-…quizás no fue la manera más ortodoxa de hacerte entender pero…

Un golpe en su estómago le hizo pegar un alarido al ver perdido todo el aire. Se llevó una mano a la zona golpeada escupiendo sangre mientras que jadeante dirigía la peor de las miradas a su contrincante, quien temblaba de ira. Lo sujetó de la chaqueta alzándolo lo suficiente como para que sus ojos se encontraran. Con su mano libre concentró una gran cantidad de chakra que asimilaba el triar de las aves. El castaño tragó con dolor al ver el peligro cercano…

-¡¡MALDITO INFELIZ!!-vociferó lleno de ira-…¡¡POR TU ESTÚPIDA OBSESIÓN AHORA SAKURA ESTÁ EN EL HOSPITAL A PUNTO DE MORIR…!!

Hitsuna lo observó atónito-….n-no…eso no…no puede ser yo…yo le dije a Ryomaru que…

El ceño de Sasuke se frunció aún más-…ese desgraciado asqueroso ahora arde en el infierno…-una sonrisa torcida surcó sus labios en esos momentos-…al igual que lo harás tú…

-e-espera… ¡¿Qué le ha pasado a Sakura…?! ¡Te exijo que me lo digas!

Uchiha le otorgó una mirada glacial-…no vuelvas a pronunciar su nombre, no tienes derecho alguno de hacerlo al igual que tampoco tienes derecho de exigir nada…

Llevó su mano directo al pecho de su víctima, los deseos de eliminarlo de una vez habían sido más fuertes que los mismos deseos de tortura; ahora lo fundamental, era terminar con el desgraciado que llevó a la ojijade al peor de los suplicios. Yusei cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo desesperación…frustración…ira….tristeza…sí, tristeza porque…porque realmente él…él no quería dañarla…a ella no…no a ella…no a Sakura…

-_Sakura…por favor… perdóname…_

Pudo percibir que el golpe estaba cada vez más cerca pero…dejó de luchar, se lo merecía…había dañado a la única persona que lo hizo sentir diferente… había dañado a la única chica que él…

-¡¡¡TEEEEMEEEEEEE!!!

Eso fue lo último que logró escuchar antes de que su cuerpo se impactase en contra el suelo…

* * *

Tsunade suspiró con cansancio. Con lentitud dirigió su mirada al pocillo en donde una gran dosis de veneno reposaba tiñéndola de un fuerte negro podrido que la estremeció…y eso solo lo había logrado extraer de la mitad de su cuerpo. Miró a su alumna que jadeaba con dolor, suplicante; una fuerte angustia se posó en su pecho. Con dulzura acarició sus cabellos mientras esperaba a que el equipo trajese otro pocillo limpio para poder proseguir la operación.

La chica hizo un gesto de dolor que la puso alerta. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas soltarse de las amarras a las cuales estaba sometida. No tenían otra opción, era la única manera de poder hacer el proceso sin dificultad. La ojimiel se apresuró a escuchar sus latidos, estos cada vez declinaban más…

-¡mierda! ¡¡Shizune necesito tu ayuda yo sola no podré lograrlo!!

-p-pero Tsunade-sama tengo que estar alerta a…

-¡¡OTRO SE ENCARGARÁ DE ESO AHORA TU AYUDAME!!

La pelinegra asintió casi de inmediato. Se posicionó al otro extremo de la cama y exigió otro pocillo para realizar la misma labor que su maestra. Ambas retomaron la operación, sudando y rogando a Kamy poder salvarla.

-¡¡NO ME IMPORTA NECESITAMOS SABER QUE ES LO QUE LE OCURRE A SAKURA-CHAN!!

La mujer gruñó mil maldiciones. Miró a su aprendiz la cual asintió dándole a entender que podría encargarse al menos hasta que regresara. Tsunade salió del pabellón observando con severidad al rubio que luchaba contra el agarre de su ex sensei y de las enfermeras que le evitaban el paso. Con pasos seguros de acercó hasta el enajenado kitsune acallándolo con una fuerte bofetada que resonó en todo el lugar. Naruto se mantuvo con el rostro ladeado por varios segundos intentando recuperar la compostura. Luego de eso, miró a la mujer que lo observaba con furia y frustración…al igual que pudo notar la tristeza y el desespero que aquella situación le estaba provocando.

-Tsunade-obaa--…

-¡¡ ¿Qué mierda te crees para armar este escándalo?!!

Uzumaki bajó la mirada con tristeza-…es que…llevamos mucho tiempo aquí…y…y n-no…-sus ojos se cristalizaron, el solo hecho de pensar que algo malo le estuviera pasando a su hermana lo estaba matando

La ojimiel suspiró-…relájate Naruto…-levantó su barbilla para que la mirase a lo que ella sonrió con dulzura-…recuerda que estás hablando con la mejor medic-nin de la historia de Konoha…

El ojiazul la observó atontado. Una triste sonrisa surcó sus labios mientras que asentía en silencio. Tsunade suspiró con alivio, al menos ya no tendrían más interrupciones por…

-¡¡Tsunade-sama!!-chilló una enfermera del pabellón

La mujer volteó al instante-… ¿Qué sucede?

-¡Sakura-san acaba de entrar en paro!

-¡¿Qué?!

Tanto Naruto como Kakashi se derrumbaron ante aquellas palabras-…¡¡Tsunade dijiste que…!!

-¡ya sé lo que dije niñato así que no me molestes! ¡¡Joder!!-corrió hasta el pabellón obligando a la enfermera a correrse de su camino-… ¡Shizune!-bramó al ver como la mujer continuaba sacando el veneno, mientras que otro médico hacía la resucitación

-¡Tsunade-sama acabamos de estabilizarla pero su pulso es muy débil!-dijo el médico que realizaba la labor

-estoy haciendo todo lo que está en mis manos pero…-la pelinegra miró a la rubia con tristeza-…pero no creo que lo logremos…

* * *

Naruto tembló cuando escuchó aquellas palabras. Una vez que la quinta se perdió en el pasillo se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas mientras que las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas sin parar…estaba a punto de perder a una de las personas que más quería en este mundo. Cerró los puños con furia y frustración maldiciendo su incompetencia, no podía hacer nada…absolutamente nada…

-cálmate Naruto…-habló la pasiva voz de Kakashi-…todo saldr---

-no me diga que todo saldrá bien…-masculló ya al borde de la rabia-…porque… hasta el momento nada ha ido bien…

Hatake lo miró con desconcierto, aquel chico estaba destrozado-…No hay que perder las esperanzas… ¿no es eso lo que siempre le dices a todos…?

Uzumaki asintió-…pero ahora dudo mucho si la esperanza me devolverá a Sakura-chan…

-ella no ha muerto…

-no…pero está pronta a hacerlo…

Un silencio incómodo se posó entre ellos. El vaivén de las enfermeras y pacientes era lo único que resonaba en los pasillos, pero para ambos parecían simples ecos lejanos que hacía crecer su temor. Los ojos azules observaron la puerta que daba directo al pabellón…allí se encontraba su hermana luchando por su vida y…

-_mierda Sasuke… ¿Dónde demonios te metiste en un momento así…?_-arrugó el ceño irritado-…_Sakura-chan te necesita más que nunca…-_y fue allí cuando lo entendió-…_a no ser que tú…_

De un salto se levantó y se echó a correr a pesar de los llamados de su sensei. Corrió como jamás creyó hacerlo. Adrenalina llenaba sus venas, debía apresurarse porque…quizás aquella fuese la última que él y los demás pudiesen verla…con vida. Su mirada se oscureció ante aquella idea…

-_resiste un poco más Sakura-chan…_-hizo una posición de manos, dando como resultado diez clones que se dispersaron por la aldea-…_Sasuke, no vayas a cometer una estupidez…_

Y con ese pensamiento siguió recorriendo las calles que comenzaban a ser empapadas por una lluvia feroz, pero a pesar de eso él no iba a declinar…iba a reunir al equipo siete costase lo que le costase.

* * *

La luz penetró levemente sus ojos provocándole un malestar. Con lentitud comenzó a incorporarse intentando reconocer el blanquecido sitio en el que se encontraba. Un sinfín de burbujas bailaban a su alrededor como si estuviesen esperando su despertar. Apoyó su peso en las manos alzando el rostro en dirección a una de las juguetonas pompas de cristal que se acercaba a ella. Se levantó sin apartar su mirada de aquella, sintiéndose vacía y muy cansada…

De pronto todas las burbujas que la rodeaban se reventaron haciendo que los cristales se esparcieran por todo el sitio, incrustándose algunas en su cuerpo aunque admitía que no sentía dolor alguno. Un sinfín de imagen comenzaron a desplazarse a su alrededor, un sinfín de recuerdos dolorosos, alegres, iracundos, temerosos…

_¡¡Sakura-chan!!.....................................¡¡eres genial Sakura-chan!!...................................... ¡¡TE JURO QUE NO VOLVERÁ A OCURRIR SAKURA-CHAN!!.................... ¡¡ASI SE HACE SAKURA-CHAN!!.......................¡¡SÍ, ENSÉÑALE A ESA TORPE DE INO QUE ERES FUERTE!!............ eres como mi hermana Sakura-chan, es por eso que siempre te protegeré…_

_-_Na…ru…to…-murmuró como si le costase pronunciar aquel nombre, era como si le estuviese olvidando, todos aquellos recuerdos parecían estar desvaneciéndose en lo más profundo de la oscuridad que comenzaba a avanzar con lentitud hasta donde se encontraba

_Ya…lo siento es que me perdí en el hermoso camino del amor………….. Me alegra mucho ver que has mejorado pequeña……………. Jeje lo siento, lo siento te aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir……………………………. ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Sasuke?...................... lo mejor que puedes hacer, es aclarar tus pensamientos, tómalo como un consejo de alguien que ha leído Icha-icha……………… _

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, sentía que estaba perdiendo aquellos recuerdos, aquellas voces, aquella palabras-….Kakashi-sensei…-musitó con desespero antes de que todo eso desapareciera en la oscuridad y la dejase con el sabor amargo de haber perdido algo.

_¡¡SAKURA PONE ATENCIÓN!!................ ¡¡NO CIERRES LOS OJOS!!................... ¿Qué clase de ninja eres si no puedes realizar una simple misión como esta?................ son personas Sakura, y como tal debemos respetar su decisiones nos guste o no, podemos ser médicos pero no somos dioses por lo que…no está en nuestras manos decidir por alguien que en verdad desea morir…………… ¡¡¿Qué clase de excusa es esa jovencita?!! ¡¡Acompáñame a tomar unas copas!! ¡Mira que salir con que eres menor de edad!! No por eso no podrás hacerlo ¿verdad?................. Sakura ya sabes que hacer, confío en que podrás lograrlo……………_

-¡no! ¡No Tsunade-sama!-estiró su mano con el afán de capturar alguna imagen pero esta se desvaneció entre sus dedos como si de sal se tratase

_¡¡FRENTEZOTA!!.......................¿no me digas frente de marquesina?............................. vaya, vaya pero miren quien logró levantar la cabeza del suelo…………………………… ¿sabes que cuentas conmigo verdad frentona?................................. ¡¡oh vamos Sakura anímate!!......................... ¿para qué estamos las amigas?.......................... gracias Sakura…………… oh vamos frentuda no seas tan melodramática …………………………………_

-Ino….-dijo en un sollozo ahogado mientras que su mirada se ocultaba detrás de su flequillo-….lo siento….

Un millón de voces y recuerdos rondaron en su cabeza, perdiéndose luego en la oscuridad que rozaba sus pies. Las lagrimas caían con lentitud por sus mejillas, mientras que un fuerte temblor invadía su cuerpo por completo…tenía miedo y estaba completamente sola, en una oscuridad que la consumía de manera sofocante.

_Sakura…._

La chica pegó un brinco-…n-no…-musitó entre sollozos intentando con fuerza retener aquellos recuerdos intactos-… ¡el no por favor! ¡¡El no!! ¡No…!

_Realmente…eres una molestia…._

_-_no…¡¡no Sasuke-kun!! ¡No a él!

_Eres molesta…._

Las lágrimas se hicieron más constantes-… ¡no!

_Sakura….gracias…_

-por favor…

_Sakura ¿Qué sientes por mí…?_

-te amo…

_¿Por qué tan nerviosa Sa-ku-ra…?_

-no quiero perderte…no a ti…Sasuke-kun…

La oscuridad se tragó completamente aquellas imágenes dejándola desolada, sin poder articular el nombre de quien alguna vez había amado. Un fuerte frío le caló los huesos. Con lentitud se abrazó a si misma buscando un poco de calor, cerrando los ojos y entregándose a los aires de muerte que blandía su cabello. Se dejó caer en posición fetal, con la mirada perdida en la nada…

Ahora ella era un simple cuerpo, un cuerpo sin alma pues todo se le había sido arrebatado…ahora simplemente debía esperar, esperar a que su vida se extinguiera y todo indicaba que eso ocurriría pronto.

* * *

A pesar de la fuerte lluvia sus pasos se aceleraron, sobre todo cuando logró detectar aquel chakra a tal nivel. Sus clones se le unieron casi al instante cuando solo estaba a pocos metros de distancia; los hizo desaparecer, no los iba a necesitar al menos por ahora. Apretó los dientes con ira, ese idiota siempre haciendo lo que se le antojaba en los momentos menos indicados. Con saltos ágiles llegó hasta el lugar en donde claramente se encontraba el Uchiha. Escudriñó rápidamente los alrededores centrándose en las murallas destrozadas y la sangre derramada en el suelo que se limpiaba y confundía con la lluvia y el fango.

El triar de mil pájaros lo aturdió. Con rapidez dirigió su mirada azulina al pelinegro que alzaba a su víctima con facilidad enterrando sus largos dedos en su cuello, mientras que en su mano libre se concentraba una gran cantidad de chakra por lo que no tardó en asimilar la situación. Escuchó decirle algunas palabras cargadas de cólera y odio para finalmente dirigir un golpe certero; el resultado era obvio, intentaba perforarle el pecho, justo en el punto en donde debía encontrarse el corazón.

Sus pies actuaron por inercia en esos instantes. Se echó a correr con una velocidad un tanto desconocida por él y con un solo pensamiento en mente…tenía que detenerlo.

-¡¡TEEEEEMEEEE!!

Antes de que Sasuke pudiese si quiera rozar el cuerpo de Yusei, Uzumaki lo agarró de la cintura empujándolo y haciéndolo caer, obligándole a soltar al castaño que parecía estar en alguna especie de shock. El chidori impactó de lleno la muralla del bar haciéndola añicos y dando como resultado un derrumbe completo de esta.

El vengador gruñó mil maldiciones mientras que sus ojos rojos se centraban en el kitsune que lo observaba de manera severa.

-¿Qué mierda se supone que haces?-masculló con la ira a flor de piel

-esa pregunta debiera hacerla yo…

Los dientes de Sasuke rechinaron de rabia-…aléjate Naruto, te lo advierto…

-¡¡este no es tiempo para tus estupideces teme!!

-¡¡ ¿estupideces?!! ¡¡ ¿Es una estupidez intentar matar al culpable de que Sakura est--…?!!

-¡¡cállate Sasuke y escúchame!!

Uchiha lo apartó con un movimiento brusco-…lárgate y déjame terminar con esto…

-¡¡ ¿es que no lo entiendes?!! ¡¡Debemos irnos al hospital ahora!!

Uchiha lo ignoró por completo para dirigirse a Yusei que se mantenía observándolos desde un rato. Cuando los castaños y los negros se encontraron, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del más vulnerable. Uzumaki chasqueó la lengua levantándose de un salto y echarse a correr hasta ellos. Quitándole posibilidad de reacción y aprovechando la falta de su sharingan, golpeó su mejilla lo suficientemente fuerte como para ladear su rostro y hacerlo reaccionar. El moreno se mantuvo así por breves segundos para luego fulminarlo con la mirada observando cómo respiraba agitadamente y con desesperación.

-¡¡deja de perder el tiempo aquí y ven conmigo!!

Sasuke lo agarró del cuello de la chaqueta iracundo-…¡¡ya te dije que tengo que terminar con esto!!-lo lanzó hasta la misma muralla en la que minutos antes había impactado el cuerpo de Hitsuna-…no voy a dejar que intervengas…

Naruto comenzó a incorporarse con lentitud mirándolo de manera suplicante, dejando escapar lágrimas de frustración que no pasaron desapercibidas por el ojinegro-…¡¡ ¿Cómo es posible que una estúpida venganza sea más importante que Sakura-chan?!!

-Naruto…-masculló ya perdiendo la paciencia, volteando en su afán de ignorarlo y terminar lo que había empezado-…cierra la boca no te lo voy a volver a advertir…

-¡¡no me voy a callar!!-chilló. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza haciendo que las lágrimas corriesen con mayor fuerza-…¡¡no ahora que Sakura-chan está a solo a minutos de morir!!

Los ojos de Uchiha se ensancharon ante sus palabras. Sabía que ella estaba grave, pero tenía la esperanza de que Tsunade se encargaría de eso, al final de cuentas era un Sannin legendario, y la mejor medic-nin en la historia de la aldea.

-¿Qué estas…?

El rubio logró levantarse, apoyándose en la muralla que estaba por derrumbarse-…e-ella…e-ella entró en paro…-Sasuke palideció-…n-no sé si lograron estabilizarla y…-bajó la mirada con temor-… es por eso…-sus ojos se cerraron nuevamente, la sola idea de perderla y no haber logrado despedirse lo destrozaba-…¡¡es por eso tú más que nadie debería estar allá en el hospital y no aquí perdiendo el tiempo con un maldito desgraciado como Yusei!!

Los puños del vengador se apretaron con fuerza, provocando que sus nudillos se volviesen blancos. Miró al Uzumaki que se encontraba con un semblante que jamás había visto antes, lleno de dolor, de temor, de frustración pero sobre todo de mucha tristeza e impotencia; luego se centró en el jounnin que mantenía la cabeza gacha, ignorando todo a su alrededor, como si así pudiese librarse de culpa, eso lo enfureció. Lo agarró de las ropas con brusquedad obligándole a que lo mirase a la cara. Yusei lo hizo casi por inercia…

-¡Sasuke!

-tienes suerte…-masculló con un tono gutural-…pero te aseguro que la próxima vez que te vea no será tan así…-golpeó sus costillas haciendo que algunas se rompiesen. Hitsuna escupió sangre manchando sus ropas-…si te veo cerca de Sakura otra vez, te mataré…-sentenció dejándolo caer como si fuese lo más repugnante del mundo. Alzó la barbilla con altanería cuando los ojos del castaño se posaron en el-…quedas advertido Hitsuna, la próxima vez que te acerques a ella, la próxima vez que se te ocurra hablarle o bien si quiera mirarla…te juro que te haré mierda…-volteó con lentitud concentrándose en el rubio que lo miraba un tanto desconcertado-…espero que hayas aprendido la lección…jamás te metas con lo que le pertenece a un Uchiha…-ladeó el rostro para observar el rostro de Yusei, quien se mantenía serio-…menos si se trata de su mujer…

De un salto desapareció del lugar en conjunto con el Uzumaki quien no tardó en seguirle, dejando a un malherido jounnin con el peor de los pesares que jamás pudo llegar a sentir… el pesar de haber lastimado a la única mujer que en verdad había llegado a amar…

* * *

Una extraña calidez se posó en su pecho, al igual que el dolor que sentía hacía unos segundos comenzaba a desvanecerse. Se incorporó casi al instante al verse liberada de aquel y observó los alrededores oscuros. Una fuerte luz proveniente de su derecha captó su atención. Giró la cabeza con el afán de ver de qué se trataba, pero la luz tan potente la cegó por breves segundos obligándola a colocar una mano frente a sus ojos.

Intentó acostumbrarse a la luz lo antes posible, hasta que lo consiguió. Pudo vislumbrar unas siluetas que provenían de aquel haz de luz, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta de quienes se trataban.

Fuertes deseos de ponerse en pie, la motivaron a obedecer a las mudas exigencias de sus piernas. Cuando se vio incorporada, comenzó a encaminarse hasta donde se hallaban esas dos personas que…parecía que la llamaban.

Sus jades se entrecerraron intentado por todos los medios de reconocer de quienes se trataban, hasta que un destello rosa la hizo darse cuenta. Detuvo su andar bruscamente, sintiéndose paralizada y aturdida…

No podía ser ella…no ella…

-tebuki…-habló la mujer mientras extendía su mano-…tebuki soy yo…

Una cálida brisa proveniente de la luz meció sus cabellos al momento de escuchar su voz. La mujer al ver que ella no avanzaba, decidió acercarse en conjunto al hombre que no se separaba de su lado. La imagen de una mujer de largos cabellos rosas, con hermosos ojos jades y piel lechosa se hizo presente. Vestía un hermoso vestido blanco, sencillo, de verano hasta las rodillas.

El hombre sonrió con dulzura al ver su desconcierto. Sus cabellos violetas se removieron al momento en que nuevamente sopló el viento calmo. Los jades de él intentaban de proporcionarle seguridad, no deseaba que desconfiase de ninguno…menos ahora que estaban por fin reunidos…como debía hacer.

-Sakura…-llamó el sacándola de su estado de shock

-Otoo-san…Okaa-san…-balbuceó mirándolos de manera alternada sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos le mostraban

-tebuki…-habló la mujer acercándose hasta ella para abrazarla con dulzura-…ya todo está bien…estamos aquí…contigo…

La kunoichi entrecerró los ojos con tristeza, sintiendo como la tibieza de sus lágrimas cubrían sus mejillas-…Okaa-san…

Con lentitud y un tanto temerosa correspondió aquel abrazo, para luego aferrarse fuertemente a la mujer que acariciaba sus cabellos tratando de calmarla. Era ella, era su madre la que la estaba abrazando… no podía concebirlo.

Satoshi se colocó a su lado, para depositar un cálido beso en su cabeza-ya todo está bien pequeña…no es necesario que sigas luchando…

La ojijade la miró-… ¿luchando?

-puedes descansar…

No podía entender-… ¿descansar dices?

Bara asintió-…no volverás a sufrir otra vez tebuki…no aquí…no adonde nos dirigimos…

Fue allí cuando lo entendió…miró la luz que se acercaba más hasta donde se encontraban. Todo miedo, toda tristeza se desvaneció en esos minutos. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la calidez de aquel abrazo y suspiro de alivio al verse libre de todo dolor…

-ahora podrás descansar…tebuki…

* * *

Ingresaron al hospital de golpe, captando la atención de todos los que allí se encontraban. Corrieron hasta el lugar en donde debía estar el pabellón, con la esperanza de recibir buenas noticias. Vislumbraron a Kakashi quien mantenía fuertemente abrazado el cuerpo de la pelinegra que no dejaba de sollozar.

Sasuke sintió como su corazón se paralizaba. Naruto se detuvo al instante sintiendo que su sangre se congelaba. La mirada de la mujer se dirigió a ambos; estaban rojos por el llanto y llenos de dolor.

-Sasuke-san….Naruto-san…-ambos se estremecieron al escucharla-…Sakura-san ella…

Uchiha no dejó que terminara. Se abalanzó hasta la puerta del pabellón quitando de su camino a todo aquel que se atreviera a atravesarse. Ingresó al lugar palideciendo al instante en que vio a la kunoichi. Sus ojos cerrados, con notorias ojeras, su piel más blanca de lo normal, sus labios resecos y sin algún movimiento proveniente de su pecho que le diese a entender que estaba respirando. Tsunade se encontraba a su lado, buscando algún ápice de vida, con la vaga esperanza de que quizás su pulso estuviera demasiado débil como para detectarlo…pero no podía engañarse…

-Sakura…-murmuró con dolor-…descansa pequeña…-dijo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos húmedos-…descansa…

Los ojos de Sasuke se ensancharon al escucharla. Se acercó hasta la cama en donde reposaba el cuerpo de la pelirosa. Olvidándose de la presencia de la quinta, se sentó a su lado. Sujetó su cuerpo y lo acurrucó en su pecho, ocultando su rostro entre su cuello, sintiéndose impotente y destrozado.

-Sakura…-murmuró suplicante-…no te vayas…por favor…-no recibió respuesta alguna. Se sintió estúpido al intentar de no asimilar lo obvio pero…había algo que jamás le había dicho y que ahora se arrepentía por no haberlo hecho cuando tuvo la oportunidad-…Sakura…te amo…-dijo en un tono inaudible y lleno de dolor

Pero era inútil, pensó la mujer al ver el sufrimiento del último de los Uchiha. Ya era todo un hecho…Sakura Haruno había dejado este mundo…para siempre.

* * *

Hola mis amadas lectoras… :)

Heme aquí nuevamente, de regreso actualizando otra vez…^^

Gracias a Dios ya me siento renovada, con más energías y con todas las ganas de seguir adelante :)

_**Saya Haruno n.n; Herunandesu; Melilove; Setsuna17; Kaoru01; Betsy208; Krishi Uchiha; .Chan; Ediith; SasuMari; Zeldalove Akira-chan; HyugaTsunade15; OoLiLuoO; AvigailNatsumi; Nahomi-Hime-chan; Toph Sabaku; Asukasoab; FyuFyu; Kana15; IioB…**_

A cada una le agradezco sus buenos deseos; les agradezco que me hayan tenido paciencia y les agradezco su apoyo :)…de verdad que me fueron de mucha ayuda…es por eso que este capítulo va dedicado a cada una ^^…

Espero que sea de su agrado ;)

Les dejo el más fuerte de los abrazos, el más cálido de los besos y el mayor de los agradecimientos…^^

Espero de corazón que hayan disfrutado de este capi ;) y les ruego que no me maten XD que aún queda fic por delante ;)

Bueno, me despido…

Cuídense mucho y pronto tendrán noticias mías ;)

Sin más que decir…

Se despide atenta y cariñosamente…

__NinfaOscura__


	43. Chidori

**Tres hombres y una Kunoichi**

De antemano está decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y que esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro :) solo por mera entretención.

Aclaraciones:

-blablablablaà los personajes hablan

"_**blablabla"**__**à**__**Inner de Sakura**_

_Pensamientos_

_-----flash back----_

_--------------- cambio de escena_

Si más que decir….espero les guste mi historia :D

* * *

_**Capítulo XLI: **_**Chidori**

_Los ojos de Sasuke se ensancharon al escucharla. Se acercó hasta la cama en donde reposaba el cuerpo de la pelirosa. Olvidándose de la presencia de la quinta, se sentó a su lado. Sujetó su cuerpo y lo acurrucó en su pecho, ocultando su rostro entre su cuello, sintiéndose impotente y destrozado._

_-Sakura…-murmuró suplicante-…no te vayas…por favor…-no recibió respuesta alguna. Se sintió estúpido al intentar de no asimilar lo obvio pero…había algo que jamás le había dicho y que ahora se arrepentía por no haberlo hecho cuando tuvo la oportunidad-…Sakura…te amo…-dijo en un tono inaudible y lleno de dolor_

_Pero era inútil, pensó la mujer al ver el sufrimiento del último de los Uchiha. Ya era todo un hecho…Sakura Haruno había dejado este mundo…para siempre._

Tsunade suspiró largamente mientras que su mano apretaba la fría de quien fue su alumna. Acarició su piel con ternura, sin despegar sus mieles del Uchiha quien se negaba a dejarla ir. Sintió pena al ver aquel estado de ensimismamiento, aquel aislamiento de la realidad, aquella negación de lo que era evidente, al fin y al cabo era humano…y como tal debía estar sufriendo.

-Uchiha…-llamó intentando mantenerse serena, pero podía palparse con claridad el dolor que sentía en esos momentos. Sasuke ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla-…ella acaba de morir solo hace unos par segundos, lamentablemente el equipo de resucitación está en mantenimiento es por eso qu-…

-lárgate Tsunade…

La mujer frunció el ceño ante su tono autoritario-… ¡¿Quién te crees que eres Uchiha?!-el aludido se mantuvo en silencio, sin soltar el cuerpo inerte de la kunoichi-… ¡¡para que lo sepas no eres el único que ha perdido a un ser preciado ¿me oyes?!!

Sasuke alzó la mirada de manera desafiante, mostrando como las aspas negras de sus ojos color sangre giraban peligrosamente en tono de amenaza. La mujer alzó la barbilla con seguridad, no se iba a intimidar por un crío como él y si creía que por la estúpida habilidad esa iba a flaquear estaba muy equivocado. Se cruzó de brazos dispuesta a encarar cualquier cosa que a él se le ocurriese hacer pero… pero hubo una cosa que la hizo cambiar de parecer. Una súplica muda; no la estaba amenazando de verdad, sino más bien le estaba pidiendo que lo dejase despedirse de aquella chica, sus ojos se lo estaban gritando a mares. Suspiró, una parte de ella le decía que no, pues esas no eran maneras como para exigir nada pero otra…la otra era más benevolente con su dolor.

-de acuerdo…-murmuró a regañadientes para luego salir del lugar. Ya arreglaría cuentas con el muchachito aquel, pero por ahora iba a dejar que se despidiese en paz

Un trueno resonó en toda la habitación iluminando los rincones oscuros. El tic-tac del reloj que reposaba en una de las murallas era incesante, torturante, incluso desesperante…era un recordatorio constante de que ella acababa de morir hace segundos. Alzó su ahora mirada carbón al aparato que parecía intentar decirle algo…y ahí fue cuando lo recordó. Sabía que solo contaba con un minuto para hacerlo, y ya de ellos había perdido viente… Miró su mano derecha largamente un tanto vacilante mientras que su mente viajaba hace un mes atrás aproximadamente.

----------------------------------------_flash back--------------------------------------------_

_Alzó la mirada con aburrimiento al verse solo en el lugar citado. La kunoichi le había dicho que luego del trabajo quería reunirse con él y Kakashi para hablar de un tema importante. Por más que lo pensaba, no podía imaginarse que era eso tan importante que requería la presencia de un tercero, además siempre que se veían ahí era para estar a solas o cuando debían realizar una misión de grupo. Ladeó el rostro cuando sintió un chakra tan conocido por él y sonrió de manera imperceptible al verla corriendo hasta donde se encontraba. La pelirosa le hizo un gesto con la mano en son de saludo y apresuró el paso hasta lograr llegar a su lado._

_-lo siento…-dijo entre jadeos-…apareció una emergencia de último minuto, por eso demoré…_

_-no importa…-Uchiha se encogió de hombros-…además Kakashi tampoco ha llegado…_

_Una pantalla de humo se hizo presente ante sus narices. Pasaron solo segundos para que esta se dispersara y pudiese dejar a entrever la imagen del peliplateado que saludaba afablemente con su mano, sonriendo tras su máscara._

_-lamento la demora, es que estaba…_

_-sí, sí lo sabemos Kakashi-sensei…-el jounnin arqueó una ceja divertido ante el tono tan hastiado de la ojijade, aquella chiquilla era todo un caso-…bueno se deben estar preguntando el porqué los cité aquí verdad…_

_Hatake asintió mientras se apoyaba en la baranda del puente-…pues a mí me llama la atención, al final de cuentas no sé que tengo que ver entre ustedes dos…-sonrió de manera picarona-…a no ser que quieran que sea el padrino de bodas…_

_Uchiha lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras que la ojijade desviaba la mirada nerviosa y carraspeaba para aclararse la garganta que repentinamente se había secado._

_-no se trata de eso…-la chica suspiró cuando tuvo la atención de ambos puesta nuevamente en ella-… hablé con Tsunade-sama y me ha dado la autorización de capacitarlos en un jutsu médico que he estado ideando…_

_Sasuke frunció levemente el ceño-… ¿capacitarnos?_

_Haruno asintió-…dado que los dos manejan una técnica que puede ser de mucha utilidad cuando no se tienen los implementos médicos para resucitaciones he desarrollado mediante observaciones y resultados como poder emplear dicha técnica en beneficio…_

_Ambos jounnins se miraron largamente hasta que entendieron a lo que se refería. La miraron incrédulos, sobre todo al ver su sonrisa tan calma cuando lograron asimilar sus palabas._

_-chidori…-dijeron al unísono a lo que ella asintió nuevamente y de manera constante_

_-bien, creo que ya es hora de empezar ¿no?_

_--------------------------fin flash back----------------------------------------_

Sus ojos se centraron en el segundero, que solo le advertía que tenía treinta segundos. Su mirada carbón se volvió nuevamente color sangre a la vez que depositaba delicadamente el cuerpo de la chica en la camilla. Se colocó a su lado cerrando los ojos con fuerza, admitía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer lo atemorizaba…Aspiró aire tratando de mantenerse calmo, una falla y no solo no lograría revivirla sino que también, haría añicos su cuerpo. Tragó con dolor ante esa idea pero…

-tengo que intentarlo…

Nuevamente su mirada viajó al reloj. Veinte segundos. Su mano derecha comenzó a reunir una cantidad de chakra mínima, pero aún así podía claramente escucharse el triar de mil pájaros. Se centró en un punto exacto del pecho de la kunoichi a la vez que intentaba calmar el temblor de su cuerpo. Otra vez se centró en el reloj, nueve segundos…

Apretó la mandíbula, borrando todo rastro de inseguridad-…chidori…-murmuró posando aquella concentración de chakra en donde debía encontrarse el corazón, justo en el instante que el reloj marcaba un segundo.

* * *

El calor de la luz la invadía con rapidez. Ahora era ella quien junto a su familia se encaminaba a aquel as brillante, sus padres con una sonrisa llena de alegría y satisfacción. Luego de tantos años separados, por fin los Haruno estaban reunidos otra vez.

Pero ella no; no podía evitar una leve tristeza, una que se depositaba justo en la altura de su corazón y que le aclamaba a gritos que se detuviera. No sabía el por qué, pero temía estar abandonando algo importante. Ladeó el rostro para observar hacia atrás, encontrándose solo con oscuridad. Parecía que a cada paso que daba, esta iba opacando la luz tras su espalda. Bajó la cabeza un tanto dudosa, era extraño...si estaba muerta, entonces porque le dolía tanto el pecho. Una de sus manos viajó hasta su corazón, el cual parecía palpitar, con fuerza, con anhelo, con desesperación. Su ceño se frunció ante aquello… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Es que acaso no estaba haciendo lo correcto?

-¿sucede algo tebuki?-preguntó su madre un poco más adelante observándola sin dejar de sonreír

Sakura se mantuvo en silencio para finalmente negar con la cabeza, intenta más bien convencerse a ella misma-…no, no es nada…

Se dispuso a retomar su camino otra vez, pero sus pies se quedaron fijos; era como si estuvieran pegados al suelo. Sus jades se empañaron al sentirse tan confusa… ¿Por qué no se sentía feliz si hace solo segundos sí? ¿Por qué no quería seguir avanzando…? Al final de cuentas ella ya no tenía porque volver…no había nada que la atara ¿o sí?

-entonces ¿Por qué no lo recuerdo…?-murmuró ya al borde de la desesperación-…no recuerdo a nadie que me esté esperando…

Unos pasos rápidos se escucharon entre la oscuridad. Su mirada jade se alzó a lo breve, intentando visualizar entre lo negro de donde provenía aquel sonido. Sintió las manos de su padre sobre sus hombros, mientras que su madre se colocaba a su lado para tomar sus manos. Los tres observando hacia la oscuridad en donde una silueta imponente se comenzaba a reconocer a medida que iba avanzando.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?-dijo de pronto una voz que a ella se le hacía conocida que hizo que su labio comenzara a temblar por la emoción y que su corazón palpitase con mayor ritmo y ahincó

De entre las sombras pudieron ver dos ojos brillantes, de un color sangre tan intenso que los estremeció. Los pasos siguieron hasta llegar a un lugar en donde la luz pudiese darle mostrando la imagen de un chico de cabellos negros y rebeldes, piel blanca, y sonrisa arrogante. Se detuvo mientras que sus brazos se cruzaban de manera altanera, mostrando a la vez una seguridad y cierta estampa un tanto envidiable. Las aspas negras de sus ojos rojos giraron con constancia, examinando a los tres que se mantenían enfrente, pero centrándose más en la chica de cabellos rosas que lo observaba atónita.

-¿no estarás pensando marcharte? ¿O sí Sa-ku-ra…?

Haruno pegó un brinco al escuchar su nombre. Un estremecimiento recorrió su espalda, y un nerviosismo infantil se posó en su estómago provocando que miles de mariposas revoloteasen como locas. Dio un paso al frente dudosa para luego detenerse con cierto recelo; un dolor muy fuerte en su corazón de cierta manera le advertía que no se acercara a él, pero aún así ella… no desconfiaba de aquel sujeto, pero no sabía de quien se trataba…pero debía conocerlo, al final de cuentas él sabía su nombre.

-¿Qué pasa?-susurró imitándola-… ¿Por qué parece que me temes…?

La ojijade negó posando una mano sobre su pecho-…n-no…no lo sé…

El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos escudriñándola con la mirada decidiéndose a acortar la distancia que los separaba. Caminó hasta ella, notando el temor y la desconfianza en sus ojos, en sus facciones, e incluso en la tensión de su cuerpo…

A pesar de sus intentos por alejarse, parecía que sus pies tenían voluntad propia pues se mantuvieron fijos, sin moverse, sin la intención de obedecerle. La kunoichi posó sus ojos en los del chico que se detenía a solo unos cuantos centímetros de distancia. Estaban tan cerca que sus cuerpos se rozaban, pudiendo escuchar en aquel silencio sepulcral claramente la respiración de ambos.

La pareja observó todo de una distancia prudente y en silencio. Habían notado la inseguridad de su hija, y era por eso que ahora no iban a intervenir. Aún tenía tiempo de poder decidir su camino, siempre y cuando él la ayudase a recordar todo aquello que estaba dejando atrás.

-¿desconfías de mi?

La pelirosa lo miró confundida y desconcertada-…no te conozco… ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?

Los ojos sangre se ensancharon ante su respuesta. Lo había tomado desprevenido. Un cierto dolor adornó sus facciones que no pasó desapercibido por la chica, aunque aquel sentimiento fue reemplazado por la serenidad y la frialdad casi de inmediato. Una semi sonrisa apareció en los labios del pelinegro quien con lentitud posaba su mano sobre la fría y sonrojada mejilla de la muchacha.

Miles de emociones ante aquella caricia la hicieron estremecer. ¿Por qué a pesar de no saber quién era sentía que lo conocía? ¿Por qué a pesar de no saber quién era, temía que le hiciese daño pero a la vez deseaba permanecer a su lado? ¿Por qué? Si era un desconocido… ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué su rostro se le hacía tan familiar? ¿Por qué sentía aquella alegría al verle enfrente sin saber si quiera su nombre?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?-musitó despacio sacándola de sus cavilaciones

-y-yo…-al igual que él, dirigió una mano con lentitud hasta su mejilla. Estaba a solo escasos centímetros de su piel, pero se arrepintió temerosa a algún tipo de rechazo.

El chico sonrió de manera imperceptible. Tomó su muñeca sobresaltándola levemente. De un solo jalón la apegó a su cuerpo para rodearla con sus fuertes brazos y esconder su rostro en su cuello. Los ojos jades se abrieron abruptamente, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latir casi de manera dolorosa. Su cuerpo nuevamente parecía querer actuar en contra de su voluntad, pues sus manos se dirigieron hacia el pecho de él aferrándose a sus ropas, temerosa de que pudiese alejarse. Lágrimas comenzaron a surcas sus mejillas ante el miedo de perdida. No recordaba quien era, pero le causaba pavor llegar al momento de verse obligada a separarse. Se aferró aún más, posando su frente demarcada línea de su hombro, dejando que las lágrimas cayesen al suelo.

-Sakura…no te vayas…-susurró de manera ronca el pelinegro-…por favor…

La kunoichi se estremeció-… ¿Por qué?...-cuestionó casi con un hilo de voz-… ¿Por qué deseas que me quede?

Sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba ante su pregunta. El rostro de él se alejó un poco para posicionarse a solo escasos centímetros del suyo. Su mirada rojiza, a pesar de verse atemorizante y fría en un principio, ahora mostraba desespero y súplica. Ante aquello, la Haruno tragó duro pues podía ver, podía palpar aquel sentimiento de dolor que los sangre expelían con fuerza, que gritaban en una suplica muda… y eso le alegró, le alegró saber que ÉL no deseaba separarse de ella; le alegraba aun sin saber su nombre, sin saber quién era…

A pesar de que el silencio en esos momentos era lo que reinaba entre ellos, no era incómodo, no era doloroso…al contrario era reconfortante…pero a la vez inquietante. Ninguno sabía qué hacer, ninguno se atrevía a decir, ni realizar nada que pudiese provocar que el otro se alejase…pero sabían que eso debía cambiar, pues ella necesitaba su respuesta, y él necesitaba saber cuál sería su decisión luego de dársela.

Sin previo aviso, junto sus labios con los carmines de la chica. Las lágrimas se detuvieron en esos precisos instantes, pues el asombro fue mayor que la tristeza. Se turbó un poco al sentir aquel contacto, pues su intensidad era demasiado para ella…era un beso brusco, posesivo, un tanto violento…pero era porque él temía, temía que ese fuese el ultimo, que fuese la última vez que pudiera besar aquellos labios que le pertenecían solo a él…que eran solo para él y que estaba por perder.

Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero luego solo se dejó llevar por aquella sensación tan placentera, aquel calor que le era tan agradable y a la vez conocido. Los jades se fueron cerrando a la vez que sus labios comenzaron a moverse al mismo ritmo que los de él. Era una danza desesperada en la que ninguno deseaba quedar atrás, en la que ninguno quería que diese por finalizada porque eso sería el final…sería una despedida…y ella no quería que fuese así.

Con sus brazos fue rodeando el cuello de aquel pelinegro que parecía que no quería dejarla ir. Ante aquella idea se sintió desfallecer. De sus ojos nuevamente escapaba una solitaria lágrima. Un sentimiento de dolor se posó en su pecho al darse cuenta de que él sufría…y que ella era la causa. La traviesa gota salina llegó hasta su barbilla, indecisa de caer…hasta que lo hizo impactando de lleno en el oscuro piso.

El sonido de muchos cristales reuniéndose los hizo separarse levemente, pero nuevamente fundieron sus labios en otro beso, no les interesaba lo que ocurriera a su alrededor…porque estaban juntos en esos momentos.

Algo frío rozo sus mejillas y el sonido nuevamente de cristales pero esta vez chocando captó su atención. Sus labios se separaron con lentitud y pesar. El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos observando como unas burbujas se arremolinaban cerca y danzaban a su alrededor. La pelirosa mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, viendo como miles de imágenes pasaban por su mente hasta que la de él se hizo presente; él y su nombre…él y su nombre era lo único que resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez, y a medida que iba recobrando aquel nombre, aquellos nombres, aquellos rostros, las burbujas parecían alejarse y resguardarse en la oscuridad que lentamente se iba atenuando…

Los jades se abrieron encontrándose con los ahora negros ojos de aquel shinobi, mientras que una radiante sonrisa surcaba sus labios…podía recordar todo, a todos…y sobre todo lo podía recordar a él.

-Sasuke-kun…-susurró al principio incrédula para luego dejarse llevar por la emoción de recordarle, de verle allí… a su lado-…¡¡Sasuke-kun!!

Se aferró a su cuello chillando su nombre una y otra vez, intentando asimilar aquello. Estaba con ella, Sasuke estaba a su lado…pidiéndole que se quedara junto a él. No tardó en sentir como él le correspondía el abrazo de igual manera, como si temiera que todo fuese una ilusión.

-no te vayas…-volvió a decir sonriendo levemente

La kunoichi se separó de él para mirarlo con intensidad, con sus mejillas empapadas y sonrojadas-… ¿Por qué?

Sasuke volvió a sonreír pero esta vez de manera sincera, como muy pocas veces había hecho tomándola por sorpresa-…porque te amo…-dijo con un tono lleno de seguridad que la estremeció-…eres mi molestia…y por eso te pido que te quedes…-luego negó mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía ahora de manera arrogante-…hmp no, no te lo pido…-los carbones volvieron a posarse en ella que lo observaba atenta y con cierta emoción contenida-… te lo ordeno…no puedes dejarme, no puedes dejar al equipo siete…-suspiró-… no puedes irte y dejar al dobe llorando como niñita en un rincón del hos---…

Sus labios lo acallaron abruptamente; para ella eso era más que suficiente, era lo que quería escuchar, y por ende fue que logró entender el porqué no deseaba marcharse. No podía dejarles; no a ellos…no a su familia, no a sus amigos, no a su maestra, no a Konoha y mucho menos…no podía dejar a Sasuke. Él era el motivo de mucho de sus pesares, de mucho de sus sufrimientos y debilidades pero…él era al hombre a quien amaba, el era con quien quería estar, con quien deseaba ser feliz, con quien se haría fuerte día con día. Al igual que deseaba hacerlo feliz, que compartiera todos sus sufrimientos y todos sus logros, que confiase en ella…él era con quien iba a permanecer el resto de sus días.

Se separó entregándole una mirada cargada de dulzura y felicidad-…Sasuke-kun…-susurró aguantando el llanto-…quiero permanecer a tu lado…

Uchiha sonrió de manea arrogante-…sabía que dirías eso…

Sakura le correspondió la sonrisa para luego salir de su ensoñación. Volteó con lentitud encontrándose con sus padres que observaban todo con una sonrisa sincera. La chica los miró suplicantes a lo que ambos asintieron sin dudar…la amaban, deseaban que ella fuese feliz…y si esa felicidad estaba al lado de aquel muchacho pues…dejarían que se fuese y se quedara con él además…sabían que ya llegaría el día en que volverían a encontrarse.

Bara caminó hasta su pequeña y besó su frente con amor, provocando que la chica soltase algunas lágrimas cargadas de felicidad y a la vez tristeza…estaba segura de su decisión pero…

-tranquila tebuki…-dijo la mujer acomodando algunos mechones rebeldes tras su oreja-…te estaremos esperando...

Satoshi se colocó a su lado manteniendo su mirada pegada en el Uchiha, el cual sujetaba fuertemente la cintura de la kunoichi-…sé que cumplirás con lo que te encargué…-dijo sonriendo

Sasuke sonrió-…se lo aseguro…

El hombre asintió para luego besar la mejilla de su pequeña-…sé feliz Sakura…

La pelirosa asintió-…sí…gracias Okaa-san…Otoo-san…

Y fue en esos instantes que un dolor punzante se posó en su pecho. Se llevó una mano a la zona afectada, sintiendo como el oxigeno le era casi nulo y a la vez percibiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latir otra vez, pero de manera diferente…esta vez estaba era débil…pero a la vez cargado de vida.

Ladeó el rostro para ver el semblante calmo del Uchiha quien sonrió-…nos vemos después…Sakura…

Ella sonrió a pesar del tortuoso dolor que ahora se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo-…eso tenlo por seguro…Sasuke-kun…

Una luz cegadora envolvió a la pareja haciéndola desaparecer. De pronto para ella todo volvía a ser dolor e incomodidad…todo volvía a ser un aire pesado y escaso…pero aún así, ella estaba feliz…

* * *

Jadeó sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba. Podía sentirlo, podía sentir como su corazón retomaba el ritmo, lento, leve, pausado…pero allí estaba…otra vez latiendo.

Su respiración comenzó a ser agitada e irregular…lo había hecho, lo había logrado. Miró el reloj que resonaba en el lugar más fuerte que la misma tormenta que azotaba la aldea...solo había pasado dos segundos luego del límite. Un suspiro de alivio escapó involuntariamente de sus labios mientras apoyaba ambas manos sobre el colchón de la kunoichi quien lentamente recobraba el color de sus mejillas…

Aún se mantenía pálida, pero eso se debía principalmente por los efectos del veneno y sabía que aún quedaba algo en su organismo, por lo que debía apresurarse en avisarle a Tsunade para que continuara con la operación. Pero a pesar de saberlo, sentía que su cuerpo no se movía…se sentía aturdido…

Su mirada negruzca se posó en el pecho de la chica en donde una quemadura reposaba de manera casi macabra. Aquello era una consecuencia del chidori…un sentimiento de culpa se apoderó de él a pesar de que eso ella se lo había advertido.

--------------------_flash back------------------------------_

_Un trinar incesante se dejó escuchar en el bosque. Era algo un poco más leve de lo acostumbrado, pero aún así lo suficientemente alto como para que se escuchase a la lejanía. La kunoichi negó otra vez, por décima vez en menos de cuatro minutos acercándose a él quien la observaba irritado._

_-Sasuke ya te expliqué que con esa fuerza solo conseguirás destruirle el pecho a la persona…_

_Uchiha gruñó-…al igual que yo te expliqué que el chidori es una técnica destructiva…_

_Sakura sonrió de medio lado de manera imperceptible-…sigue intentándolo…_

_Volteó otra vez pasando desapercibida ante la furibunda mirada del ojinegro quien ya estaba hastiado. Desde el día en que ella les había hablado de la supuesta "capacitación2 los había sometido a un entrenamiento en el cual Kakashi era el único que se libraba por constantes misiones que no podía evitar. _

_-_excusas baratas…_-pensó irritado_

_Aquel jounnin pervertido se la podía pasar todo el día flojeando y vagueando en la aldea, mientras que ÉL tenía que estar allí sometido a un entrenamiento al cual no le encontraba sentido. ¿De qué servía que él pudiese lograr dominar el chidori de esa manera? Por lo que sabía, no era él quien trabajaba en el hospital y salvaba la vida de los demás…él no hacía misiones con otras personas, solo con los que alguna vez conformaron el equipo siete…por lo que no le veía sentido aprender aquello._

_-deja de gruñir y continúa Uchiha…-ordenó la ojijade que estaba cómodamente sentada bajo la sombra de un arce_

_Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada. Vaya que sí era molesta…sobre todo con esa sonrisa que fingía inocencia. Suspiró…no entendía el porqué, pero a pesar de todos los contra que tenía hacia toda esa tontería, no podía negarse. _

_-_no te puedes negar a nada que ELLA te pida…-_eso lo hizo rodar los ojos con cansancio, siempre era igual…Sakura le pedía algo y el aceptaba, no sin antes hacerse el indiferente…al menos eso mantenía un tanto su orgullo de Uchiha intacto_

_Retomó otra vez la tarea pues podía sentir la mirada de desapruebo por parte de la ojijade ante su inactividad. A pesar de que estaba clara que aquella técnica era agotadora, sabía que el nivel que le estaba exigiendo no era ni la cuarta parte, por lo que dejaría que practicara un tanto más antes de hacerle tomar un receso._

_Observó como otra vez realizaba el chidori, pero esta vez con menos intensidad que el anterior, a lo que ella sonrió. Cada vez iba mejorando. Otra vez le pidió que bajara un poco más el nivel, aunque haciéndole la alusión que ya estaba cerca de su cometido._

_Pasaron veinte minutos hasta que logró conseguir la aprobación de la chica. Se dejó caer exhausto a su lado, sintiendo como el sudor recorría sus sienes con lentitud. Sakura le extendió una toalla para que se secara, tampoco era bueno que se mantuviera sudoroso con el frío que hacía. _

_Se quedaron en silencio por largos minutos, en los cuales solo el silbar del viento en conjunto al mecimiento de las ramas de los arboles desnudos eran los únicos compañeros. Los ojos jades se posaron en su perfil sonriendo de manera alegre a lo que él le entregó una mirada de soslayo._

_-¿Qué?_

_Ella hizo una mueca-… ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan bruto?_

_-hmp… ¿y tú porque tienes que ser tan molesta?_

_Haruno se echó a reír de buena gana para luego abrazar sus piernas centrándose en el árbol que se encontraba un poco más lejos enfrente. El viento meció su coleta que rozo su mejilla provocándole cosquillas. Se acomodó algunos mechones sueltos y miró otra vez al Uchiha que se mantenía observándola, sin perder detalle de sus acciones._

_-algo me dice que te estás cuestionando el porqué te presiono tanto con lo del chakra ¿verdad?_

_Sasuke cerró los ojos desviando el rostro hacia el frente-…es obvio, para no matar a la persona… ¿es eso?-preguntó mirándola otra vez_

_La kunoichi rodó los ojos-…sí, precisamente es por eso…-su cabeza se alzó al cielo, el cual se veía parcial, dejando a entrever leves destellos de aquel sol de invierno que apenas si calentaba sus cuerpos-…pero a pesar de todo también tienes razón en otra cosa que no deja de ser importante…_

_-¿a si? ¿En qué?_

_El viento meció otra vez los cabellos de ambos, mientras la chica ladeaba el rostro para mirarlo con atención-…el chidori es una técnica destructiva…_

_-eso fue lo que te dije desde un principio…_

_Ella asintió-…es por eso que a pesar de que la cantidad de chakra fuera la suficiente como para lograr una resucitación…esta técnica dejaría una secuela…_

_Uchiha arqueó una ceja-… ¿Qué clase de secuela?_

_La kunoichi se encogió de hombros-…una cicatriz…-otra vez sus jades se posaron en el cielo, centrándose en las nubes que comenzaban a cubrir el sol-…pero si ese es el precio que hay que pagar solo para salvar vidas sobre todo en el campo de batalla pues…-sonrió-…bienvenida sea la deuda…_

* * *

Escuchó la puerta abrirse dándole paso a la ojimiel que observaba el cuerpo de su alumna, más bien la herida en su pecho. Inmediatamente fijó su mirada furibunda en el Uchiha que la observaba con cansancio, pero aun así feliz… ¿Por qué? ¿Es que a caso había enloquecido?

-esta respirando…-murmuró a lo que la mujer palideció

-no Sasuke eso es imposible ella…

-Tsunade…-gruñó al ver su incredulidad-…te estoy diciendo la verdad…

Al escuchar su tono lleno de seguridad se apresuró a corroborarlo. Posó su oído en el pecho de la chica escuchando débilmente el latir de su corazón. Un escalofrío pasó por su espalda e inmediatamente se obligó a ponerse en marcha. Se lanzó a la puerta del pabellón ante la atenta mirada del vengador, el cual mostraba un semblante lleno de cansancio pero a la vez tranquilidad…sabía que ella no volvería a irse…lo sabía…

Dejó de escuchar sonido alguno. Sus pies se encaminaron hacia la salida, esquivando a penas a las personas que ingresaban al lugar con una rapidez y desconcierto impresionante. Visualizó a Kakashi y a Naruto. El último había dejado de llorar, pero podía notar la hinchazón de sus ojos al igual que tono rojizo que los rodeaba debido al llanto. Comenzaron a interrogarlo, a preguntarle cosas que él no entendía, no asimilaba.

Se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas que habían allí para luego reclinarse hacia adelante colocando sus manos sobre sus sienes, afirmando su cabeza que en esos momentos le resultaba pesada.

Sintió como algo caía desde sus ojos y recorría sus mejillas. Era cálido y húmedo. Se llevó una mano hasta el lugar y su desconcierto fue tal que no logró disimular su sorpresa. Estaba llorando…y no podía evitarlo. Pero a diferencia de lo que sus compañeros pensaron, a diferencio de lo que Naruto gritaba una y otra vez…no era de tristeza…no, no era por eso…estaba llorando de felicidad, si es que eso se podía hacer… estaba llorando porque por primera vez en la vida, esta había sido piadosa con él y no le arrebata lo que más amaba en el mundo…estaba llorando porque había sido él quien había logrado salvarle la vida; él y nadie más que él.

------------------------------------_flas back-------------------------------_

_La kunoichi negó con levedad al ver como el ojinegro gruñía maldiciones una y otra vez. Había destrozado el cuerpo de otro pobre animal…¡¡como por décima segunda vez en todo el puto día!!_

_-¡¡Esto es inútil Sakura!! ¡¡El chidori jamás será para salvar vidas!!_

_Haruno se cruzó de brazos arqueando una ceja-…te rindes fácil Uchiha, no lo creí de ti…_

_El aludido la fulminó con la mirada-… ¿es que no te ha bastado ver como he destrozado a todos estos animales?_

_-son cosas que no se pueden evitar…-susurró mientras se acercaba a él mirándolo con seguridad-…pero si esto no ha resultado es porque tu…-posó un dedo sobre su frente dándole un ligero golpe, fastidiándolo más de lo que ya estaba-…no te sacas de la cabeza tu maldito concepto…_

_-realmente que eres cabezota…_

_-mira quien lo dice…_

_Se mantuvieron en silencio largamente, escuchando los últimos murmullos de las aves que aún permanecían en la zona a pesar de las lluvias y nevadas. Sakura alzó la mirada al cielo que estaba totalmente cubierto por nubes, las cuales le negaban la posibilidad de poder ver las estrellas que sabían adornaban el lugar aquella noche._

_-además tampoco los has hecho bien del todo…-Sasuke la miró confuso-…con respecto al control del chakra estas bien pero el lugar en donde has impactado todas estas veces no…_

_Uchiha la miró con los ojos entrecerrados-… ¿me estás diciendo que he hecho añicos a doce animales por un error de ubicación?-ella asintió-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?!_

_La kunoichi suspiró-…porque pensé que te darías cuenta…_

_-ya ves que no…-gruñó colérico_

_-vale, vale no te pongas así…te diré en donde está tu error…-se posó frente a él con una sonrisa tranquila, haciendo que el rostro del pelinegro se destensara un poco-…tú has estado apuntando aquí…-dijo mientras que su índice se posaba en el lado izquierdo de su pecho descubierto_

_-es donde está el corazón ¿no?_

_Ella negó-…eso es lo que se dice, pues cuando hay un infarto el lado que duele es el izquierdo pero en realidad el corazón se encuentra…-esta vez dirigió ambos índices hacia la zona. Uno justo en el centro de su pecho y el otro en el de él-…aquí…_

_-¿en el centro?_

_-sí…_

_-no entiendo…-dijo cruzándose de brazos-…las veces que he matado a mis oponentes apunto hacia la izquierda justo en donde supuestamente debiera estar el corazón…ellos morían al instante…_

_-sí, pero eso se debe a que tu espada lo rozaba lo suficiente como para causar un daño grave…era por eso que morían…_

_-hmp…-Gruñó desviando la mirada. Tanto tiempo desperdiciado por esa estupidez-…pero aun así ¿no debería haber quedado la herida que dijiste? No tiene sentido que se hayan destrozado…_

_Sakura negó con lentitud-…el corazón es capaz de soportar esa energía, pero otra parte del cuerpo no…sobre todo cuando se trata de animales…sus cuerpos son más frágiles…_

_Uchiha asintió con lentitud mientras ella sonreía nuevamente. Tomó a otro conejo el cual con ayuda de sus conocimientos hizo que su corazón dejase de latir. Se apartó dándole paso al Uchiha el cual observaba al animal con lastima, ya imaginaba como iba a terminar todo. Haruno vio como este concentraba chakra otra vez en su mano provocando que este fuese visible y el sonido de mil pájaros triando se dejase escuchar pero con mucha menor intensidad. Se acercó hasta él posando un dedo en un punto exacto del cuerpo del pequeño animal._

_-recuérdalo…-susurró en su oído causándole un leve estremecimiento que pasó desapercibido por ella y luego alejarse justo en el instante en que el chidori impactaba en la zona estipulada_

_Sasuke cerró los ojos esperando sentir la cálida sangre chocando sobre su rostro…otra vez. Pero nada ocurrió. Sus carbones se abrieron encontrándose con el pequeño animal removiendo sus patitas de manera inquieta. La kunoichi sonrió apresurándose hasta el pequeño y curando la zona herida con rapidez, dejando solo una pequeña figura rojiza…una cicatriz. El pequeño conejo se levantó de un salto para mirarlos curioso y finalmente marcharse con rapidez._

_Los ojos negros buscaron a los jades, que brillaban con orgullo haciéndolo sonrojar de manera imperceptible._

_-ahora el chidori también es una técnica para salvar vidas…_

_-----------------------------------fin flash back----------------------------_

-Uchiha…-bramó la voz de la ojimiel

El vengador alzó la mirada, seguro de que de sus ojos ya no corría aquel molesto líquido salino. La mujer lo observó con detenimiento que él atribuyó a una posible reprimenda. Una sonrisa surcó los labios de la Hokage desconcertándolo tanto a él como a sus compañeros que no se habían movido de su lado, a pesar de las horas que pasaron en silencio.

-chidori…-dijo alzando la barbilla-…me había olvidado de él…

-¿de qué hablas Tsunade-obaa-chan?

La rubia miró al ojiazul el cual la observaba suplicante-…Sasuke acaba de salvarle la vida a Sakura…-ambos shinobis miraron al aludido el cual solo bajó la mirada perdiéndose en un punto muerto del piso-…la revivió con el chidori…

Uzumaki se centró en el shinobi-… ¿Cómo dice? ¿Con el chidori?

-ya veo…-dijo el peliplateado sonriendo tras su máscara-…al parecer Sakura hizo un gran trabajo en la capacitación…

Naruto miró al ojinegro quien parecía estar en otro mundo. Hizo una mueca de disgusto. Primero el muy idiota se iba dejando a Sakura sola, luego no les dice nada con respecto a su estado, se pone a llorar y ahora se comportaba como si nada le interesara en lo más mínimo. Aquello hizo que sus pies se dirigieran hasta donde se encontraba y le proporcionara un certero golpe en la cabeza.

Uchiha lo fulminó con la mirada-… ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!

-¡¡eso debiera preguntártelo yo!! ¡¿Es que acaso no estás feliz?! ¡¡Acabas de salvarle la vida a Sakura-chan!!-el vengador desvió la mirada-…¡¡no entiendo porque te comportas como si no te importara!!

Tsunade y Kakashi vieron la escena desde la distancia, expectante a la posible respuesta del ojinegro que no hacía otra cosa que guardar silencio. Pasaron así varios minutos, escuchando solo la potente lluvia golpeando los ventanales que rodeaban aquellas paredes blancas hasta que el shinobi dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro.

-no digas estupideces usuratokanchi…

-¡¡no son estupideces teme!!

La quinta entrecerró los ojos. Pudo notar el cierto remordimiento en los ojos negros que a toda costa intentaban desviarse para así evitar cualquier contacto visual con quien fuese…quizás por miedo a derrumbarse otra vez.

-no te preocupes por esa cicatriz…-dijo de pronto con su tono grave que captó de lleno la atención de los tres hombres-…le realicé un jutsu que regenera la piel…de aquella marca no queda nada…

Sasuke la miró largamente para luego sonreír de manera leve-…gracias…-susurró apenas audible

Tsunade asintió-…bueno, ahora habrá que esperar…ya hemos sacado gran parte del veneno y regenerando sus órganos…aplicamos el antídoto correspondiente por lo que solo nos queda esperar a que despierte…

El peliplateado se acercó a sus alumnos los cuales asintieron al unísono-…nosotros nos quedaremos aquí hasta que lo haga…

La Hokage arqueó una ceja-… ¿y se puede saber a quién le han pedido autorización?

-lo siento Tsunade-obaa-chan pero no lo estamos haciendo…-una sonrisa zorruna surcó los labios del rubio-…más bien le estamos avisando…

Un silencio incómodo se posó entre ellos. Los ojos mieles se entrecerraron escudriñando con la mirada a los shinobis que la observaban seguros, sin dar indicios de retractarse. Suspiró…

-¿ya qué?-masculló cruzándose de brazos-…además de seguro a Sakura le alegrará verles cuando despierte…

* * *

Una semana. Siete días habían pasado ya y ella aún yacía tumbada en aquella cama. Siete días en los cuales permanecía inconsciente. Una semana en la cual el desespero aumentaba, el miedo y la duda los carcomía día con día y les daba más razones por las cuales no alejarse de aquella habitación solo cuando era estrictamente necesario.

Siempre que Tsunade entraba al lugar para chequear el estado de su alumna, los encontraba en la misma posición. Kakashi en la ventana, de brazos cruzados sin perderse detalle del cielo que no daba señales de querer despejarse y sin siquiera rastro alguno de su Icha-icha; Naruto sentado junto a la chica con su mirada azulina perdida en un punto inexacto de su rostro pálido, sujetando fuertemente su mano y Sasuke apoyado en la pared más alejada, de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados como si estuviese dormitando, pero estaba clara que se encontraba mucho más alerta que los otros dos.

Muchos al enterarse de lo ocurrido, habían ido a ver a la chica. Ino llevaba flores casi todos los días, y a pesar de que al principio le incomodaba la presencia de aquellos tres, terminó por acostumbrarse y entablar conversaciones sin respuesta con su amiga y futura madrina de su criatura. Lee era otro que solo hacía escándalo a tal punto que Naruto lo sacaba a patadas del recinto. Tenten y Hinata también habían ido a verla, al igual que Shikamaru, Chouji y Kiba, el cual iba acompañado de Akamaru y Gin-chan. El siberiano no hacía otra cosa que tratar de despertarla con su nariz húmeda moviendo su mejilla y lamiéndola constantemente sin resultado alguno.

Aquello ya comenzaba a molestarles. Tanto tiempo para ellos no era normal…aunque Shizune les había dicho que luego de haberle sacado aquella cantidad de veneno, era normal que no despertara por un largo periodo, incluso les había advertido que este podría llegar al mes. Fue en esos instantes que Kakashi dejó aflorar su instinto paterno. Ordenó a ambos shinobis que fuesen a descansar y a comer pues aquella semana no habían probado bocado alguno. No tuvo mayores problemas en convencer a Naruto, a diferencia de Sasuke el cual simplemente lo ignoró. No siguió insistiendo, sabía que el Uchiha no abandonaría a la ojijade por mucho que el cuerpo le reclamase descanso y comida. Le prometió llevarle algo a la habitación y en conjunto con el ojiazul salieron del lugar dispuestos a reponerse un poco y regresar alrededor de las seis.

Un silencio sepulcral que era roto solo por la lluvia incesante que no dejaba de caer a pesar de que la primavera ya había comenzado, era su única compañía y lo único que le recordaba que afuera había vida. Al verse solo en la blanquecina y pulcra alcoba decidió dejarse caer en la silla en donde el rubio se encontraba desde esos siete días, descansando un poco el cuerpo, sintiendo los músculos agarrotados y los parpados pesados…

Cerró los ojos con el afán de relajarse un poco, sin dejar que el sueño lo consumiera por completo. Su cabeza comenzó a pesarle pero no dejó que eso lo venciera. La mano de la chica estaba a solo escasos centímetros de distancia de la suya, por lo que procuró a pesar de su cuerpo agarrotado sujetarla con fuerza…como si así pudiese decirle que no estaba sola…que estaba a su lado y que la acompañaría hasta que despertara.

Pero el tiempo sin dormir le pasó la cuenta…no supo en qué momento, ni el por qué…todo se volvió oscuro y el mundo se desvaneció por completo llevándolo a la inconsciencia del sueño.

* * *

Escuchaba un chicharreo molesto. Un tictac constante. El sonido de una tormenta. Sus ojos se entreabrieron sintiendo un fuerte y molesto golpe de luz blanquecina a penas lo hizo, cegándola por breves segundos. Parpadeó en su intento de aclarar su nublosa vista, distinguiendo solo las siluetas de algunas sombras que se formaban por los largos cortinajes de las ventanas.

Cuando se acostumbró a la luz y descubrió que el sonido provenía de las ampolletas florecentes del techo, se dio cuenta en donde estaba. El Hospital de Konoha. Intentó moverse y acomodarse un poco, pero el dolor de su cuerpo y el entumecimiento de sus miembros la imposibilitaron; solo lograba mover un tanto el cuello para poder recorrer con la mirada cada rincón del lugar. Ladeó un poco la cabeza sintiendo como algo acariciaba sus mejillas. La pelirosa se posicionó mejor para poder observar al chico que yacía dormido junto a ella, con su cabeza apoyada sobre el colchón y fue recién en esos momentos que entendió el porqué su mano estaba más entumida que el resto de su cuerpo…él la sujetaba fuertemente, como si así se asegurara que permanecía a su lado.

Sakura sonrió con levedad al verle…se veía tan tranquilo durmiendo a su lado, pero a la vez tan inocente e indefenso. Cuando creyó que ya tenía un poco más de fuerza, dirigió su mano libre hasta los cabellos negros del Uchiha acariciándolos con dulzura…

Este se removió un poco ante el contacto para luego incorporarse casi al instante obligándola a alejarse. Sasuke hizo un chequeo rápido de los alrededores aún sin caer en cuenta de que ella se encontraba mirándole un tanto divertida por su postura casi a la defensiva…el pobre se había dormido y ahora se sentía culpable.

-mierda…-masculló haciendo el ademán de llevarse ambas manos al rostro y restregarse el sueño que lo había vencido pero algo detuvo su mano izquierda

Dirigió inmediatamente su atención hacia la pequeña mano que sujetaba fuertemente la suya, viendo como su pulgar se movía acariciando su piel con cariño. Los carbones viajaron inmediatamente hacia el rostro de la kunoichi, la cual esbozaba una tenue y cansada sonrisa.

-lo siento ¿te desperté?-Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio-…vaya, siento como si un camión me hubiera pasado por encima…-gruñó con voz pastosa-… ¿Cuánto llevo aquí?

-una semana…

Sakura asintió mientras que un suspiro irritado escapaba de sus labios. No había pensado que terminaría tan mal, al fin de cuentas había logrado estabilizarse antes de llegar a Konoha. Sus jades se dirigieron a la jarra con agua que se encontraba en la pequeña mesa; estiró su mano con el afán de tomarla recibiendo como respuesta un gruñido por parte del vengador.

-no hagas eso…-musitó sirviendo un vaso y luego ayudarla a tomarse el contenido

A pesar del ardor y la incesante sed, procuró beber con calma y de manera pausada. Cuando sintió que ya era suficiente alejó un poco el vaso a la vez que le sonreía en forma de agradecimiento. Volvió a recostarse centrando su atención en el techo y sintiendo como la incomodidad aumentaba. Frunció el ceño y miró a su acompañante el cual mantenía con la cabeza gacha, se veía perdido entre sus pensamientos. Bufó lo suficientemente alto para captar su atención pero antes de poder reclamarle cualquier cosa, la puerta se abrió dándole paso a la imagen del kitsune y Kakashi quienes no tardaron en reparar en ella.

-¿S-Sakura-chan?

La kunoichi sonrió-…hola…

Naruto sintió como las lágrimas se agolpaban a sus ojos. Sin cuidado y llevado por sus emociones se lanzó al cuello de su compañera abrazándola con fuerza tratando de asimilar que ella estaba allí…con vida.

-¡¡Sakura-chan!! ¡¡Estas viva!! ¡¡Estás aquí!!

Haruno arqueó una ceja con cierta dificultad, se estaba asfixiando y el cuerpo le dolía bastante-…N-Naruto no p-puedo…

Sasuke gruñó mientras le propinaba un certero golpe en la cabeza al rubio alejándolo de la pelirosa-...usuratokanchi…

-¡¡teme ¿Por qué me golpeas?!!

-porque eres un idiota descuidado…

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Se enfrascaron en una pelea absurda ante los divertidos ojos de la chica. Kakashi suspiró sonoramente mientras se sentaba a su lado y le sonreía de manera paternal. Acarició sus cabellos y tomó su mano con cuidado.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-me duele el cuerpo…

-eso es normal…luego de la cantidad de veneno y el tiempo que llevas inconsciente…

-sí…

El sonido sordo de alguien impactando en la pared captó su atención. Ambos sintieron como una gota de sudor surcaba sus sienes al ver al rubio totalmente desfigurado y con un chicón bastante voluptuoso en la cabeza. Sakura suspiró a la vez que Kakashi comenzaba a rascarse la cabeza nervioso…esos dos tarde o temprano iban a terminar matándose…

-¿no crees que te excediste?

Uchiha la ignoró pro completo. Salió de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo que estremeció el lugar por completo sobresaltándola. Dirigió una mirada confusa hacia su ex sensei el cual palmeó su mano en son de tratar de tranquilizarla. Se levantó lentamente y salió del lugar dejando a la kunoichi confusa en compañía al ojiazul que se arrastraba hasta la silla y se sentaba a su lado.

-¿sabes por qué esta así conmigo?

Naruto negó-…ha estado muy extraño desde que utilizó ese chidori en ti…

Los ojos jades se abrieron estupefactos-… ¿Cómo dices?

-el teme usó su chidori para revivirte…

Un silencio sepulcral se situó entre ellos. A tientas la chica fue buscando su pecho y palpó su piel…no había nada que indicase que había utilizado esa técnica en ella.

-Tsunade-sama dijo que se encargó de eso…y que no te quedaría marca alguna pero…-su mirada azulina se dirigió hasta la puerta-…desde entonces Sasuke se ha comportado muy diferente…

Entonces lo entendió…no era por ella…sino de la culpa que lo carcomía por dentro…

* * *

Apoyó la espalda en las empapadas murallas, sintiendo como la lluvia golpeaba su rostro con intensidad. Estaba feliz y tranquilo…por fin había despertado, por fin había podido ver sus ojos jades…pero no podía sacarse de la mente ESA herida en su pecho…esa herida que ÉL le había hecho…a pesar de que Tsunade le explicó que de ella no quedaría huella alguna aun le molestaba…al final de cuentas no hubiese sido necesario utilizar ESA técnica, dejándole ESA herida si ella no lo hubiera protegido de aquellas agujas…

-¿Qué clase de shinobi soy?-gruñó por lo bajo frunciendo el ceño fuertemente

-uno bastante cabezota si me dejas opinar…

Uchiha chasqueó la lengua-…no molestes Kakashi…

-al parecer la falta de sueño te afectó bastante…-dijo con un tono burlón mientras se colocaba a su lado observando vacíamente la lluvia-…pero no por eso debes desquitarte con Sakura…

-yo n--…

-¡cállate y escúchame…!-gruñó; ya era suficiente estupidez por un día-…sé que te sientes mal por lo que le ocurrió, después de todo si ella terminó aquí fue porque se interpuso a un ataque que iba para ti pero…

Sasuke bajó la mirada-…eso ya lo sé no tienes porque repetírmelo…

-no me interrumpas que la paciencia no será tu aliada el día de hoy…-Uchiha maldijo por lo bajo-…como te decía…no fue tu culpa, fue ella quien se interpuso…fue ella la que quiso protegerte…no la obligaron, no la amenazaron para hacerlo…lo hizo porque te vio en peligro…

-¡es por eso que es mi culpa!-Kakashi alzó la ceja-… ¡porque se trataba de mi! ¡Porque fue a mí a quien atacaron! ¡Y para rematar yo la hiero! ¡¡ ¿Es que eso no es suficiente como para darme entender que YO soy el culpable de lo que le pasa?!!

-¡¡ ¿y eso que tiene que ver idiota?!!-vociferó Hatake agarrándolo del cuello de la chaqueta-…¡¡no seas ciego!! ¡¡No porque fuiste tú a quien protegió ella terminó aquí!! ¡¡Pudo haber sido Naruto o inclusive pude haber sido yo da igual!! ¡¡Lo importante es que ella está aquí, con nosotros y que tú…!!-lo aprisionó a la muralla-…¡¡tú la salvaste!! ¡No la heriste a propósito! ¡Ella te advirtió las consecuencias! ¡Así que deja esa actitud de mierda y dale la cara como hombre!-lo soltó con brusquedad sin dejar de enfrentársele con la mirada-…deja de culparte por todo y de esconderte, deja de huir…lo último que ella necesita es eso…¡enfrenta tus miedos y ve a su lado!-su mirada se ablandó lentamente mientras soltaba un suspiro cansado-…ni Sakura ni nadie te culpa de lo ocurrido, ella menos que nadie…-se alejó un par de pasos-…asi que reconsidera las razones que te hacen sentir culpable…-los ojos carbones lo miraron con estupefacción-…piénsalo Sasuke…

Giró sobre sus talones para ingresar nuevamente al hospital dejando a Uchiha sumergido en sus pensamientos. Kakashi tenía razón, lo sabía...al igual que sabía que no era tanto la culpa lo que le impedía hablar con ella…sino más bien que era el miedo de decirle cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos…estaba claro que debían hablar de ello…

Pero esos eran sus demonios y siempre lo habían sido…y ahora entendía que ya era hora de enfrentarlos…

* * *

Hola!

Bueno chicas primero que nada pido disculpas por la demora, he tenido algunos problemillas de salud que me tuvieron lejos del compu =/ pero ya me siento mejor…

Jijiji lamento haberlas hecho sufrir con el capi anterior…espero que este y el próximo lo compensen ;)

Bueno las dejo!

Cuídense mucho y agradezco sus comentarios! Me hacen muy feliz :D

Se despide atenta y cariñosamente

__NinfaOscura__


	44. Elegi una vida junto a ti

**Tres hombres y una Kunoichi**

De antemano está decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y que esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro :) solo por mera entretención.

Aclaraciones:

-blablablablaà los personajes hablan

"_**blablabla"**__**à**__**Inner de Sakura**_

_Pensamientos_

_-----flash back----_

_--------------- cambio de escena_

Si más que decir….espero les guste mi historia :D

* * *

_**Capítulo XLII: **_**Elegí una vida junto a ti**

Las gotas de lluvia caían brutalmente sobre su cabeza, aumentando el peso que sentía llevaba sobre sus hombros.

_Culpa y Miedo. Culpa y Miedo. Culpa y Miedo…_

Eso era lo único que se repetía en su cabeza como un eco incesante, atormentándolo y torturándolo más de lo que ya estaba agregando también las palabras de su ex sensei que hacían estragos con su paz mental alterándolo de sobre manera.

Chasqueó la lengua por novena vez en menos de tres minutos, mientras sus pies pateaban las piedras que se atravesaban en su camino. Las calles de Konoha estaban completamente desierta debido al temporal de aquella tarde, pero a él eso no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Ahora lo único que buscaba era calma…deseaba poder aclarar su mente.

Un suspiro largo y pesado escapó de sus labios inconscientemente. No sabía con exactitud desde qué hora se encontraba vagando, solo sabía que entre más lejos estuviese del hospital ese sentimiento de intranquilidad aumentaba aún más en su pecho…y fue por eso que no pudo evitar recordarla…recordar su rostro al despertar, recordar como acariciaba su mano y también…no podía evitar recordar cómo es que había terminado allí y en ese estado.

-¡tsk!

Se detuvo abruptamente cerrando los ojos con fuerza, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños a no más poder. A pesar que al principio su idea era ir a hablar con ella, la cobardía terminó por ganarle…había sido su culpa…ella se había interpuesto a aquel ataque que era para él…y por eso no se atrevía a darle la cara...porque siempre era él, el culpable de sus problemas, de sus dolores, de sus heridas…

-_pero está viva…_

Sí, pero de no haber sido por su chidori eso no hubiese ocurrido. Y otra vez se sintió abrumado… Quizás sí, la había salvado con aquel jutsu pero… también la había herido.

-_excusas baratas…tienes miedo, eso es lo que ocurre…_

No pudo evitar gruñir ante aquel pensamiento. Era cierto, tenía miedo…miedo a que hubiese una próxima vez…y que en esa próxima vez no pudiese salvarla.

-_no eres Dios… _

No, no lo era…porque si lo fuese haría cualquier cosa por evitarle todo mal y dificultad, no le hubiese hecho todo el daño que le hizo, no la hubiese menospreciado, humillado, lastimado…¡mierda ¿Qué fue lo que le vio como para querer estar a su lado?!

-_no cuestiones…siéntete afortunado de que esté junto a ti…-_negó-…no es justo…ella no debería estar con alguien como yo…

Ella se merecía a alguien que no la tratase con tanta indiferencia y frialdad. Bufó. La sola idea le hacía perder los pocos estribos que le quedaban. El solo hecho de imaginarla con otro a su lado, con alguien que no fuese ÉL lo hacía querer destripar a cada individuo que perteneciera al sexo masculino.

-_admítelo eres demasiado egoísta como para dejársela a alguien más… _

Egoísta. Sí era egoísta, siempre lo fue, sobre todo cuando se trataba de algo que por derecho le pertenecía. En este caso Haruno Sakura.

-_entonces deja tus estupideces de largo y vuelve a enfrentarla como te dijo Kakashi…_-se quedó en silencio y meditabundo ante aquello

¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué tantas molestias por ella? La amaba sí, eso lo sabía desde hacía mucho pero…eran muy jóvenes como para casarse y estaba seguro que los años podían cambiar sentimientos.

-_eso no es cierto…ella pasó muchos años sin verte pero a pesar de eso siguió enamorada de ti…_

¿Y qué pasaba con él? Perfectamente podía aparecer alguien que la desplazase. Los sentimientos cambian, las cosas siempre cambian para bien o para mal y eso era algo que no se podía evitar...por eso no podía llegar y pedirle que se case con él, si más adelante pudiese caber la posibilidad de que llegase alguien más a ocupar su lugar.

En esos instantes un recuerdo golpeó su mente. Un recuerdo de una conversación que había sostenido hacía años con Itachi…y por primera vez luego de tanto tiempo y dolor, no sintió repulsión ni odio…sino más bien agradecimiento.

--------------------------_Flash Back----------------------------------_

_Lanzó la mochila a un rincón de su habitación para luego dejarse caer al suelo. Se cruzó de brazos mientras que por su mente pasaban un sinfín de ideas que lo ayudasen a deshacerse de todas aquellas niñas fastidiosas que lo acosaban día y noche sin parar… ¡y todo de la nada!_

_Un día había llegado a la academia como siempre y ¡BAM! Un montón de féminas lo rodearon atosigándolo con preguntas absurdas y triviales que lo tenían sin cuidado. Y desde entonces se vio acosado a todas horas por niñas que jamás había visto en su vida, por otras que había vislumbrado un par de veces y las demás eran casi todas de su clase._

_-¿Qué pasa ototo? ¿Por qué esa cara?-preguntó una voz desde el umbral de la puerta_

_El infante infló las mejillas desviando su rostro sonrojado; no le agradaba que su hermano se enterase de "esas cosas" pues siempre terminaba fastidiándolo. _

_-no es nada…-gruñó _

_Itachi arqueó una ceja divertido al ver el semblante lleno de fastidio de su hermano. Se enderezó pues se había mantenido apoyado en el umbral para encaminarse hasta donde yacía su pequeño enfadado._

_-pues ese "nada" te tiene con una cara de toro furioso…_

_Sasuke lo encaró hastiado-… ¡eso no es de tu in--…!-se atragantó con sus palabras al sentir como su hermano golpeaba su frente como siempre lo hacía_

_-ya, ya ototo no te pongas así…-el niño comenzó a sobarse la zona afectada-…solo quiero saber qué te pasa…_

_-no es nada…-dijo avergonzado bajando la cabeza_

_-mmm…pues a mí me parece que ese "nada"…tiene que ver con "chicas" ¿no es verdad?_

_El menor frunció el ceño furioso. Niñas fastidiosas, no hacían más que molestarlo. Se levantó de golpe y buscó su mochila, todo ante la atenta mirada del mayor. La sujetó y la llevó hasta donde se encontraba para vaciar su contenido. _

_Itachi no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver la enorme cantidad de dulces y chocolates que caían sin cesar de aquella pequeña mochila…su pobre hermano estaba pasando por lo mismo que le tocó pasar alguna vez._

_-¡¡no me dejan en paz!!_

_El mayor se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de sonreír-…bueno eso es porque eres un Uchiha…_

_-¿y eso que tiene que ver?_

_Itachi se encogió de hombros como si lo que estuviese a punto de decir fuese lo más lógico del mundo-…que las mujeres nos encuentran irresistibles…_

_-¡bah!_

_Sasuke se dejó caer nuevamente de brazos cruzados centrándose en toda la cantidad de dulces que tenía enfrente. Los aceptaba solo por educación…pero siempre que llegaba a su casa los botaba sin que su madre se diese cuenta. Además estaba demás decir que él ¡detestaba las cosas dulces! Y siempre que recibía esos estúpidos regalos ¡lo recalcaba! Pero obviamente esas estúpidas niñas no iban a escucharlo… ¿por qué? Pues porque estaban más ocupadas en babearle encima que en prestarle atención a sus palabras._

_Itachi tomó uno de los dulces y se lo llevó a la boca…no es que le gustasen, pero ver tantos así a su disposición no pudo evitarlo. Con su mirada inspeccionó la montaña de golosinas centrándose en algo que no cuadraba en el montón._

_-¿y esto?_

_El menor alzó un poco la barbilla para mirarlo-… ¿Qué cosa?_

_Vio como este sacaba un pañuelo de color rosa con flores de cerezo bordados. Sasuke se ruborizó furiosamente mientras que Itachi arqueaba una ceja; al paso que iba su hermano terminaría recibiendo tarde o temprano ropa interior. Rió por lo bajo hasta que reparó en los tonos rojos que lo bañaban por completo._

_-¿sangre?_

_Sasuke se crispó-… ¡oh!...sí, bueno verás…-dijo desviando un poco el rostro en donde reposaba su rubor-…en un entrenamiento un chico alcanzó a golpearme la nariz…comencé a sangrar por lo que fui al baño a limpiarme y en el camino una niña me entregó ese pañuelo y me ayudó un poco…_

_Itachi sonrió de manera traviesa-…pues tuvo que haber sido una niña muy linda como para haber aceptado esto-apuntó el pedazo de tela-y su ayuda… _

_-¡no digas tonterías!-vociferó más ruborizado, si es que eso se podía-… ¡el baño estaba lejos y me sangraba demasiado! _

_-vale ototo te creo…_

_El mayor extendió el pañuelo para observarlo con atención. Era bastante bonito, encontraba una lástima que estuviese así de manchado. Sus ojos se centraron en el lugar en donde yacía bordado el nombre de su dueña. Sonrió. Era impresionante como algunas cosas terminaban describiendo a sus poseedores._

_-Haruno Sakura ¿eh?-el niño lo miró confuso-…así se llama tu médico…_

_-¡que no!-Itachi rió mientras que Sasuke le arrebataba el pedazo de tela y lo guardaba en su mochila de manera recelosa_

_-¿piensas devolvérselo así?_

_-eso no te importa…_

_-bueno vale…_

_Se mantuvieron en silencio. Por un lado el menor deseaba que su hermano lo dejase en paz, mientras que Itachi sonreía de manera divertida al ver su expresión de "vete de una vez"_

_-¿sabes ototo?-el niño lo miró-…algún día todo esto terminará…_

_-¡¿en serio?!-lo vio asentir-¡¿Cuándo?!_

_-cuando encuentres a la mujer de tu vida…_

_Sasuke hizo un mueca ante su respuesta-…las mujeres son un fastidio… ¡son molestas!-bajó un poco el tono de voz-…excepto mamá, claro…-Itachi rió prendiendo nuevamente su furia-… ¡así que jamás voy a casarme! _

_El mayor no pudo evitar rodar los ojos-…eso lo dices ahora porque eres un niño…-dijo golpeando su frente-…pero te aseguro que cuando encuentres a tu "molestia" pensarás muy diferente…_

_-no lo creo…_

_Lo vio encogerse de hombros-…quizás no ahora, pero te aseguro que recordarás mis palabras cuando sea el momento…_

_Se levantó para dirigirse hasta la puerta. El pequeño lo siguió con la mirada y cuando estuvo a punto de perderlo de vista, lo asaltó con la duda que había aparecido en el instante que le había dicho aquellas palabras._

_-¡onii-san!_

_El aludido retrocedió un paso para luego ladear la cabeza y mirarlo con atención-… ¿sí?_

_Un suave rubor cubrió las mejillas del infante el cual desvió un poco el rostro-… ¿c-como voy a saberlo…?_

_Itachi arqueó una ceja sin entender-... ¿qué cosa?_

_-¿c-como voy a saber…-tragó con dificultad-…q-que encontré a mi molestia?_

_El mayor no pudo evitar sonreír, más aún al escuchar como su pequeño hermano se refería a su futura esposa. Se acercó hasta él acuclillándose a su altura para captar su atención. Sasuke lo miró reacio al principio, pero al ver como su hermano sonreía no de manera burlona sino más bien sincera se atrevió a enfrentar su rostro._

_-pues por una cosa muy simple ototo…-colocó una mano sobre su cabeza desordenando sus cabellos-…nosotros los Uchiha somos hombres de una sola mujer…_

_-¿eh?_

_-la primera mujer de la cual vayas a enamorarte será "tu molestia" de por vida…_

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó escéptico_

_-porque ese es nuestro karma…_

_-¿Por qué estas tan seguro?_

_-porque en esta casa hay un vivo ejemplo de aquello…-el pequeño lo miró sin comprender-…_**__****chichioya…**

**__****-¿Otoo-san?**

**__****-así es… **

_-pero…-insistió el menor cuestionando su teoría-…yo he visto a muchos chicos de aquí que andan con una y luego con otra…_

_Itachi asintió-…eso es porque no se han enamorado…_

_-pero onii-san ¿Cómo se que me enamoré?_

_El mayor rió por lo bajo ante la curiosidad del niño-…preguntas muchas cosas ototo, eres verdaderamente curioso…-se levantó predispuesto a irse_

_-¡respóndeme onii-san!_

_Itachi sonrió mientras detenía sus pasos-…yo no tengo la respuesta ototo…-el niño hizo una mueca-…pero sé que sabrás darte cuenta…-lo miró guiñándole el ojo con complicidad-… aunque algo me dice que esa tal Sakura será tu "molestia" así que vete preparando…._

_Se fue antes de notar el poderoso rubor que cubría el rostro de su hermano por completo. Sasuke vociferaba un sinfín de insultos hacia el sexo opuesto y algunas hacia su queridísimo hermano mayor. Se cruzó de brazos mirando la montaña de dulces y gruñó más fuerte. Iba a meterlos en la mochila pero el pedazo de tela que había en su interior captó su atención. _

_Lo sacó con cuidado para examinarlo bien, recordando como aquella niña se había acercado ofreciéndole amablemente su ayuda. El la había rechazado por lo que ella al ver que sus ropas comenzaban a teñirse de carmín le entregó aquel pañuelo diciéndole que no se preocupase en devolvérselo, que podía quedárselo. Una tierna sonrisa adornó sus labios al pensar en ella…pero cuando se dio cuenta de aquello frunció el ceño y comenzó a gruñir. Todo era culpa de su hermano que le había metido idioteces en la cabeza…_

_-tonto onii-san y molesta Sakura…_

_Masculló metiendo todo al interior de su mochila y saliendo hasta el basurero en donde siempre se deshacía de los dulces dejando entre sus cajones el rosáceo y manchado pañuelo de la Haruno._

_--------------------fin flash back-----------------------------_

El vengador sonrió ante aquel recuerdo. Jamás creyó que su hermano terminaría acertando cuando le dijo lo de Sakura…

Como había dicho antes la amaba…se había dado cuenta desde aquel día en que admitió sus celos. Suspiró. Las palabras de su hermano de cierta manera lo dejaban tranquilo…sus sentimiento por la kunoichi no cambiarían y algo le decía que los de ella tampoco…

-_es por eso que te pertenece…-_Sasuke asintió-…_además tu ya la reclamaste como tu mujer ¿lo recuerdas?_

¿Cómo olvidarlo? Si se lo había dicho al maldito que había provocado todo esto. Un sentimiento de repulsión invadió su pecho por completo…Yusei era uno de los seres que más detestaba en el mundo, se arrepentía no haberlo matado.

-_si lo hubieras hecho Sakura no estaría con vida en estos instantes…-_Vaya voz tan molesta, sobretodo porque tenía razón-…_ahora deberías ir a hablar con ella…al fin de cuentas llevas mucho tiempo sin aparecerte por el hospital…_

Iba a obedecer pues tenía razón. Tenía que hablar con la ojijade y aclarar las cosas; no quería perderla y por ende…iba a hablar sinceramente intentando a que el orgullo no se interpusiera. Giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a marcharse pero algo captó su atención. Sus orbes negros se quedaron pegados en la vitrina que tenía en frente mientras que una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios…

* * *

Estaba distraída, intentando disimular el dolor y la preocupación que sentía en aquellos momentos. El Uchiha se había marchado hacía tres horas y no daba señales de querer regresar. Se sintió morir. En esos instantes lo único que deseaba era permanecer a su lado…pero él…

-¿me has escuchado Sakura?

Haruno pegó un brinco al reparar en la presencia de su sensei, la cual la observaba preocupada-…l-lo siento Tsunade-sama…n-no la escuché…

La mujer bufó-…claro que no me escuchaste… ¡estabas en otro planeta!

-Tsunade-sama no sea así, Sakura-san acaba de salir de la inconsciencia debe estar cansada…

Tsunade arqueó una ceja cruzándose de brazos-…no, lo que tiene distraída a esta señorita es alguien que se llama Sasuke y se apellida Uchiha… ¿o me equivoco?

Sakura bajó el rostro mientras negaba-…lo siento…

-realmente no se que le ves a ese idiota…-bramó desviando la mirada-…es frío, desconsiderado, cruel…

-es quien le salvó la vida Obaa-chan…-dijo el rubio que sonreía de manera burlona al ver la furia de la quinta-…y puede ser eso y más pero él ama a Sakura-chan…

La aludida se sonrojó ante sus palabras. Lo miró de soslayo pues se encontraba a su lado sujetando su mano fuertemente. El rubio le devolvió la mirada sin dejar de sonreír al ver la interrogación en sus ojos.

-¿y eso como lo sabes niñito?

Naruto infló el pecho-…porque lo conozco, es mi amigo y he visto como se ha arriesgado para salvar a Sakura-chan de todo lo que pueda lastimarla…

-¿no me digas?-continuó la rubia sarcástica-… ¿y dime cuando se va a arriesgar para deshacerse de lo que más la daña…o sea él…?

-¡Tsunade-sama!-reprendió la pelinegra mirándola severamente acallándola-… ¡¿Cómo puede decir eso si fue él quien le salvó la vida a Sakura-san?!

-sí es verdad y no lo desmerezco…-gruñó-…pero ahora debería estar aquí y no por ahí vagando como un idiota… ¿la ama? ¡Pues que lo demuestre quedándose a su lado y no huyendo como un cobarde!

Un silencio incómodo invadió la habitación. Haruno bajó la mirada con tristeza…de cierta manera las palabras de maestra calaron hondo pues tenía razón. Si la amaba, no debía estar evitando darle la cara. Entendía que se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido pero… ¡no lo era! Y eso quería dejárselo claro.

Hatake la miró con disimulo. Se encontraba tranquilo. Sabía que la conversación que había sostenido horas antes con el vengador había surtido el efecto que deseaba, y era evidente que el pelinegro se mantuviese un tanto reacio a encararla enseguida; el pobre era humano y un humano que tenía un orgullo que cuidar…estaba seguro que lo que lo mantenía ocupado en estos momentos era más que nada encontrar las palabras adecuadas con las cuales poder hablar con la pelirosa. Sonrió. Aquel chiquillo podía ser tan inmaduro a veces.

Naruto al ver la tensión que se creaba en el lugar se levantó de golpe captando la atención de todos los que allí se encontraban. Las palabras de la quinta lo habían enfurecido… ¡ella no vio como Sasuke le partía la cara a ese maldito Yusei! ¡No vio como reclamaba a Sakura como suya! ¡No vio como su mirada se opacó cuando supo que podía perderla! ¡Ni la desesperación con la que corría por llegar al hospital! ¡No lo vio! ¡Por lo que no tenía derecho a juzgarlo!

-el teme no es ningún cobarde Obaa-chan…

-¿a no? pues permíteme dudarlo…

-¡tú no sabes nada!

Tanto Sakura como Kakashi no pudieron ocultar su asombro ante la veracidad de sus palabras. Shizune tembló un tanto cuando notó como la ojimiel entrecerraba sus ojos y lo miraba furibunda…eso no iba a terminar muy bien.

-entonces convénceme de lo contrario…

El tictac del reloj era lo único que sonaba en esos momentos; la tensión era casi insostenible y el aire se hacía cada vez más escaso. Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro mientras le entregaba una mirada disimulada a su amiga que se mantenía con la mirada perdida en un punto inespecífico de las sábanas. Bueno, en algún momento debía saber lo ocurrido y era mejor que se enterara por él que por alguien más…incluso por el mismo Hitsuna.

-Ryomaru nos dijo el nombre de quien había mandado a matar a Sasuke…-comenzó captando la atención de los presentes

-¿y eso que tiene que ver con lo que te estoy preguntando…?

-Tsunade-sama…-llamó el jounnin-…déjelo terminar…

La ojimiel gruñó unas blasfemias por lo bajo-…de acuerdo puedes continuar…

-cuando trajimos a Sakura-chan al hospital él no dudo ni un solo instante en ir y encararle… incluso estuvo a punto de matarlo…-los cuatro lo observaron atónitos-…y eso fue porque por su culpa resultaste herida, era algo que el teme no podía perdonarle…-sonrió con tristeza-…al menos esta vez no…

-lo dices como si lo conociese…-musitó la pelirosa mirándolo con aprensión

-Sakura-chan…-la chica se tensó-…quien mandó matar a Sasuke fue Yusei…

Un trueno se dejó escuchar con fuerza en la habitación. Los jades se abrieron de manera descomunal a penas aquel nombre fue procesado por su subconsciente. ¿Yusei? ¿Yusei había sido el que había provocado todo aquello? ¡Era imposible!

…_es alguien a quien le gusta mostrar una inofensiva apariencia es por eso que yo he sido quien ha realizado todos sus trabajos sucios…_

El rostro del jounnin se le vino a la mente. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien con aquella sonrisa tan sincera pudiera hacer algo como aquello? ¡¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida para dejarse engañar tan fácilmente?! ¡Sasuke y los demás se lo habían advertido! ¡Le dijeron cuáles eran sus intensiones y ella…!

…_a él no le gusta la competencia…y claramente tú eras una muy difícil de vencer…_

Apretó la tela de las sabanas con ira… ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiese dado cuenta? Yusei claramente la veía como un trofeo más, una más del montón, a alguien más a quien engatusar con sus palabras cursis que ahora le parecían repulsivas. Su mandíbula se tensó notoriamente al pensar como ÉL deseaba dañar al hombre que más amaba en el mundo… quería matar a Sasuke porque le significaba un estorbo, un estorbo que impedía que ella pudiese acostarse con él… ¡por Kamy ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida?!

-¿Sakura-chan?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas-…fui una idiota…-musitó con dolor-… debí creerles cuando me advirtieron sobre él…

Kakashi se acercó hasta ella para acariciar su cabeza con dulzura-…no es tu culpa pequeña… ninguno imaginó que sería capaz de llegar a algo como esto…

-¡pero pude evitarlo!-las lágrimas aumentaron-…pude evitar que intentase dañarlos…dañar a Sasuke…

-eso no lo sabes pequeña…

Uzumaki apretó los puños con fuerza al ver la culpa en el rostro de la pelirosa-…Sakura-chan no es tu culpa…-Haruno le miró-…tú no eres adivina, es obvio que no sabías que el idiota de Yusei intentaría deshacerse del teme…-suspiró-… y quédate tranquila que te aseguro que no volverá a acercarse…

Tsunade asintió-…es verdad…-dijo captando la atención de todos-…cuando Kakashi me entregó el informe mandé a un equipo ANBU para que lo apresaran, Ibiky lo interrogó por lo que confesó todos sus crímenes…

Sakura se estremeció-…el no parecía ser alguien malo…

-las apariencias engañan…-continuó su maestra mirando el paisaje húmedo. La lluvia había cesado hacía algunos segundos-…y Yusei no es la excepción a la regla…

-pero Obaa-chan yo no lo decía porque lo hayas apresado…-gruñó el rubio cruzándose de brazos

-¿a no? ¿Y cómo se va a acercar si está tras las rejas genio?

Naruto sintió como una gota de sudor surcaba su sien al no hallar respuesta-…bueno, bueno tiene razón…-Tsunade rodó los ojos-…pero igualmente si no lo hubiera apresado él tampoco se atrevería a acercársele…

-¿y eso por qué Naruto-san?

El rubio rió por lo bajo llevándose las manos hacia la nuca-…pues porque el teme le dejó bien claro que Sakura-chan era SUYA…

La kunoichi enrojeció de vergüenza ante aquello mientras que Tsunade sentía como un tic se situaba en su ceja; eso claramente se había entendido de otra manera. La ojimiel buscó los ojos de su alumna la cual le hacía gestos con las manos y la cabeza negando tratando de convencerla de que no era lo que pensaba.

-explícate Naruto…-siseó colérica la Hokage al imaginar a su alumna en aquella circunstancias con el vengador. ¡Eso era algo imperdonable!

Uzumaki ajeno a su rabia continuó a pesar de las miradas suplicantes de la ojijade-…pues dijo…-carraspeó intentando colocar una voz grave simulando al pelinegro-…_**quedas advertido Hitsuna, la próxima vez que te acerques a ella, la próxima vez que se te ocurra hablarle o bien si quiera mirarla…te juro que te haré mierda…**_-Sakura lo miró atónita, jamás había imaginado a Sasuke diciendo algo como aquello. Naruto prosiguió -…_**espero que hayas aprendido la lección…jamás te metas con lo que le pertenece a un Uchiha**_…-ladeó el rostro para darle más dramatismo_**-…menos si se trata de su mujer…**_

Soltó una poderosa carcajada al terminar, ignorando por completo como todos volteaban a ver al recién llegado que lo observaba colérico. Tsunade iba a vociferar un sinfín de insultos pero Shizune alcanzó a frenarla. Kakashi se rascó la nuca nervioso mientras que Sakura bajaba la mirada avergonzada. Sasuke sentía que la rabia iba a terminar ganándole y lo llevaría a cometer el peor de los asesinatos, ese usuratokanchi lo había humillado de la peor manera posible…y obviamente que se las iba a pagar.

-pero en fin…-dijo aún sin percatarse de la presencia del Uchiha. Cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos con autosuficiencia-…entiendo que el teme sea un idiota, frío, arrogante…-con cada insultó, la vena que estaba descansando en la sien del vengador se hacía cada vez más y más grande-…vanidoso, orgulloso…

-Naruto…-llamó la kunoichi tratando de detenerlo pero este la ignoró

-antisocial, egoísta…

-Naruto…-llamó esta vez Kakashi pero al igual que a la ojijade, este lo ignoró por completo

-celoso, torpe…

-Naruto-san…

-que solo utiliza monosílabos…digo ¿Quién podría entenderlo?, es un amargado y a veces me pregunto incluso si tiene hormonas…-colocó un dedo en su barbilla-…bueno yo creo que sí si se fijó en Sakura-chan jeje…en fin ¿en que estaba?... ¡a sí! Tiene un carácter de los mil demonios y…

-Naruto…-siseó esta vez el Uchiha erizándole la piel

Uzumaki tembló ligeramente para luego ver a los presentes que solo lo miraban como diciéndole "eres un idiota". Un escalofrío recorrió su espina al sentir un aura maligna detrás de sí. Uchiha lo miraba con infinito odio mientras que se hacía crujir los nudillos de manera tétrica. Naruto tragó con dolor…sino se largaba de allí iba a recibir una golpiza peor de las que le daba Sakura, eso era un hecho.

-¡T-teme…!-tartamudeó nervioso forzando una sonrisa-…e-estaba diciendo que…que a pesar de todo eso…n-no eres una mala persona…jeje…-miró a la pelirosa que negaba ante su respuesta, era claro que no se iba a salvar-… ¡Sakura-chan eres muy afortunada! ¡De veras!…

-¿Naruto, quieres un consejo?-preguntó el sensei sonriendo a lo que el rubio asintió aún con el Uchiha tras la espalda de manera amenazante-…corre…

Antes de que Sasuke pudiese agarrarlo de las ropas, el kitsune había desaparecido siguiendo el consejo de su ex mentor en una cortina de humo, todo al estilo Kakashi.

-ya verá cuando lo atrape… ese usuratokanchi me las paga…-masculló colérico por lo bajo

-vaya hasta que apareciste…

El vengador centró su atención en la ojimiel que lo observaba de manera severa y llena de ira. Suspiró. Tenía claro que debía estar molesta porque había dejado a la ojijade sola pero…ahora por culpa del dobe también estaba furiosa y a punto de castrarlo porque creía que él y Sakura habían…

-me imagino que sabes que tienes que dar una explicación…

Sasuke desvió el rostro-…hmp…

-¡AHH NIÑATO DE MIERDA A MI NO ME VIENES A IGNORAR!-gruñó la mujer siendo sujetada fuertemente por su asistente y por el jounnin que no había tardado en ir a auxiliarle

-c-cálmese Tsunade-sama…d-de seguro Sasuke-san l-le explicará el porqué dijo eso…

Kakashi sintió-…yo estoy seguro que no trata de nada de lo que piensa…-sonrió-…los he vigilado y créame que se han portado bien durante estos dos meses…

Sakura se sonrojó mientras que Sasuke gruñía también un tanto avergonzado…realmente Naruto no se iba a librar de la paliza que le iba a dar, o no, el muy desgraciado iba a sufrir mucho cuando lo encontrase.

La mujer dejó de forcejear pero sin quitar su mirada fulminante del ojinegro que la ignoraba olímpicamente. Luego se centró en la kunoichi que se mantenía al margen de todo, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, pero aún así un tanto sonrojada por el escándalo. Suspiró pesadamente deshaciéndose del agarre. Se acomodó las ropas y se cruzó de brazos de manera altanera.

-bien entonces empieza por explicarte Uchiha…

-yo no tengo nada que explicar menos a ti…

Otra vena se demarcó en la frente de la Hokage-…estoy tratando de ser paciente…-masculló entre dientes apretando los puños-…no juegues con tu suerte niñito porque te juro que saldrás perdiendo…

El aludido se encogió de hombros-…haz lo que quieras pero yo a ti no voy a explicarte el porqué de mis palabras...

-¡¡YO LO MATO!!

Nuevamente fue sometida por ambos jounnin evitando que se acercara al vengador. Comenzaron a tironearla para sacarla de la habitación por lo que la mujer comenzó a alegar y a blasfemar en contra de todo ser vivo existente hasta que la puerta se cerró. Sakura suspiró con alivio al mismo tiempo que Sasuke lo hacía de manera más disimulada…había visto su muerte en aquellos minutos, por lo que realmente agradecía que Kakashi y Shizune estuviesen allí para librarlo de una paliza descomunal.

-¿d-donde estabas…?

Sasuke la miró-…por ahí…-respondió escuetamente quitándole importancia

Haruno hizo una mueca desviando la mirada ante su respuesta-…si ya me fijé…

Se mantuvieron en silencio por largos minutos. La kunoichi lo escudriñó con la mirada notando sus ropas empapadas y como el agua escurría de sus cabellos negros. Bajó la mitrada con tristeza… después de todo, jamás podría entender al Uchiha por más que lo desease y eso…eso le eres decepcionante.

-necesitaba pensar…aclarar algunas cosas…-continuó sacándola de sus pensamientos-… por eso no quise venir antes…

-¿aclarar algunas cosas?-asintió-… ¿Qué clase de cosas?

-lo sucedido en la misión…

Sakura frunció el ceño-…Sasuke no fue tu culpa…

El vengador se cruzó de brazos dejándose caer en la silla que se encontraba a su lado-… sabes que no es verdad…

-¿Por qué lo dices…?

Vio como abría los ojos de golpe enfrentándose a los suyos de manera penetrante. Tembló al ver la decisión en aquella mirada…era como si lo que estuviese a punto de decirle algo de suma importancia y temía…temía que fuese lo que estaba pensando. Temía que el…decidiera dejarla otra vez.

Entrecerró los ojos mientras que empuñaba sus manos apretando la tela de las sabanas-… Sasuke…acaso tu…

-esta vez voy a ser yo quien hable…-la interrumpió sin dejar de mirarla

-pues hazlo y termina con esto de una vez…

Uchiha arqueó una ceja ante su tono tan agrio y autoritario. Le quitó importancia pues encontraba que tenía razón…tenía que terminar aquello de una vez.

-cuando te conocí…-comenzó provocando que la chica se tensase-…jamás creí que volvería a verte…

Sakura sonrió de manera melancólica al recordarlo. La primera vez que había a Sasuke estaba sangrando debido a un entrenamiento. Ella le había regalado su pañuelo favorito, el único recuerdo que tenía de su madre. Al principio se había mostrado arisco y cortante, pero luego de ayudarlo un poco para que llegase hasta el baño, se quedó esperando hasta que salió mejor. Notó que se había sorprendido al verla allí parada. Se habían mantenido en un incómodo silencio, él dijo que le devolvería el pañuelo luego de que lo lavase pero ella insistió en que se lo quedara. Luego él le sonrió y le agradeció de la manera más dulce y sincera que pudiese existir y fue allí, fue en esos instantes por muy estúpido que sonase, que ella sintió que se había enamorado. Jamás le había visto otorgarle a otra persona aquella sonrisa, nunca… ¡él era Sasuke Uchiha! ¡El chico más frío y ególatra de toda la academia!

-…jamás creí que terminaría haciendo equipo contigo, además admito que había olvidado aquel día…-la kunoichi asintió. No lo culpaba, luego de lo que le ocurrió a su clan era obvio que no iba a tener cabeza para recordar algo como aquello-…es por eso que, cuando cruzamos palabras por primera te encontré detestable…realmente tu pensamiento hacia Naruto, lo que dijiste de quienes no tienen a sus padre me revolvió el estómago…-gruñó avergonzándola

En aquel tiempo la vanidad y la soberbia eran su escudo. Buscaba siempre alguna excusa que la ayudase a detestar más a quienes les eran fastidiosos-en ese tiempo Naruto-y así olvidarse de todo aquello que la dañaba. No era justificación…incluso llegaba a ser verdaderamente cruel…pero era una niña que no sabía cómo actuar para mitigar su sufrimiento.

-pero no me di cuenta como pasaste de ser detestable a ser una _molestia_…-sonrió de manera imperceptible

-vaya realmente que noto la diferencia…

Sasuke ignoró su sarcasmo-… a medida que fue pasando el tiempo, me fui acoplando a ustedes…no me di cuenta cuando terminé siendo parte de algunas conversaciones o digamos…-sonrió de medio lado-…algunas estupideces…

-¿te refieres a lo de Kakashi-sensei?-el asintió-…jeje esos días fueron un fiasco…

-…pero, a pesar de eso siempre estuvo en mi mente lo que ocurrió con Itachi…-frunció el ceño ante los recuerdos que golpeaban su mente-…cuando supe que buscaba a Naruto y que para él, para quien mató a mi clan, para quien mató a mis padre yo no era de mayor interés…enfurecí, me cegué por completo…

-Sasuke…

-por eso cuando Orochimaru me dio la oportunidad de volverme fuerte acepté…-suspiró-… aunque admito que me costó mucho tomar esa decisión…

-¿de verdad?-preguntó con ironía haciendo una mueca

-Sakura…-la aludida se tensó-…ustedes eran realmente importantes para mí…-dijo con seguridad-…Naruto era mi rival sí, pero no me di cuenta cuando se convirtió en mi amigo…en mi hermano…-sonrió-…ambos pasamos por momentos difíciles y que de cierta manera se parecían…-sus orbes negros se posaron en ella-…ambos deseábamos superarnos y alcanzar metas por eso peleábamos constantemente…porque era una manera de probarnos que habíamos avanzado y si éramos capaces de vencer al otro, el esfuerzo había valido la pena…

-entiendo…

-Kakashi también se convirtió en alguien importante…era el que más me entendía y fue uno de los que intentó alejarme del camino que estaba eligiendo…sabía que me terminaría arrepintiendo tarde o temprano…

-Kakashi-sensei dice que te pareces mucho a él…-Sasuke sonrió-…y que por eso te ayudó en tu entrenamiento y te enseñó el chidori…

-hmp…-se mantuvo en silencio para luego suspirar-…finalmente tu Sakura…-Haruno bajó la mirada, sabía que él la detestaba y sabía que lo que tenía que decirle le dolería de sobre manera-…tú eras la más importante de todos…

Sus jades se abrieron por la impresión-¿eh?

-eras la que más se preocupaba por mí, la que a pesar de todos mis desaires seguía apoyándome y alentándome, la que a pesar de sus miedos no dudaba en protegerme…-alzó el rostro para evitar que ella notase el rubor que cubría sus mejillas-…al principio todo aquello me resultaba irritante…eras una más del montón, una más que buscaba mi atención sin siquiera pensar en mis sentimientos, en mi parecer…

La kunoichi asintió-…es verdad…fui verdaderamente egoísta…

-pero con el tiempo fuiste cambiando…y te convertiste en alguien de suma importancia, por lo que no deseaba perderte ante nada pero…-suspiró-…la existencia de Itachi no me dejaba tranquilo…saber que el asesino de mi familia, a quien alguna vez llamé hermano estaba con vida era algo que no podía permitirme…-la miró atentamente, sin perderse detalle de sus movimientos un tanto nerviosos-…fue por eso que me fui y los abandoné…fue por eso que te rechacé esa noche cuando me pediste que me quedara a tu lado…

El silencio reinó en la habitación. Sakura bajó la mirada con tristeza…eran tantas cosas que no podía procesarlas con claridad y de cierta manera temía en lo que pudiese terminar aquella conversación.

-sé que cometí muchos errores, muchas faltas que son imperdonables…-suspiró-…cuando regresé a Konoha jamás pensé que me volverían a recibir, menos Naruto... al fin de cuentas intenté matarlo más de una vez…

-Naruto jamás perdió la esperanza…siempre creyó en ti…

-lo sé…y fue por eso que quise convencerle de lo contrario…al igual que fue por eso que te lastimé tanto Sakura…-los jades se posaron en el sin comprender-…creí que si te hacía sentir miserable, si te lastimaba terminarías olvidándote de mi…-sonrió de medio lado con cierta arrogancia-…incluso pensé que lo había conseguido…

-yo también…

-cuando el dobe te llevó a la mansión aquella noche me sentí extraño… pero ignoré ese detalle por completo, no creí que fuese algo de mayor relevancia…hasta que… me di cuenta de algo que no podía seguir ignorando…

-¿el qué?

Uchiha se encogió de hombros tratando de quitarle importancia a lo iba a decir-…me atraías más de lo que quería admitir…

-oh por eso te comenzaste a comportar como un pervertido…

Sasuke rodó los ojos-…quizás sí, quizás no, ese no es el punto…

-¿y cuál es el punto?

-el punto es que soy demasiado egoísta como para dejar que otros se queden con lo mío…

Sakura arqueó una ceja-…no te entiendo ¿Qué es lo que intentas decirme?

-lo que intento decirte Sa-ku-ra…-musitó levantándose con lentitud. Apoyó ambas manos a los costados de la pelirosa acercando su rostro peligrosamente hasta el de ella ruborizándola-…es que no voy a dejar que te alejes de mi…-sentenció para luego juntar sus labios posesivamente

La kunoichi no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo, pero a pesar de eso tampoco quiso ahondar más en la incertidumbre…Sasuke no la abandonó como creyó que lo haría, el no la dejaría de lado nuevamente porque él...él la amaba a su manera tosca y arrogante, ruda y posesiva…y eso a ella le gustaba…de ese Sasuke Uchiha se había enamorado y de ese Sasuke Uchiha iba a estar enamorada por siempre.

Se separaron por la falta de oxigeno. Sus miradas se enfrentaron largamente transmitiéndose un sinfín de cosas que por primera vez él logró entender. Ella le estaba asegurando que se quedaría a su lado a pesar de todo.

-entonces…-dijo de pronto haciendo una mueca-… ¿soy oficialmente tu mujer no?

El vengador se encogió de hombros-…obviamente…

-ajá…-levantó su mano para examinarla con cuidado ante la atenta y extrañada mirada del pelinegro-…bien pues ¿Dónde está mi anillo?

-¿anillo?

-sí, mi anillo…el que prueba que soy tu mujer…

Uchiha sonrió de medio lado-…no creí que fueses materialista…

-¡no lo soy baka!...-desvió la mirada cruzándose de brazos-…incluso no me importaría que fuesen de esos anillos de juguete…

-Sakura…

-¡no te cuesta nada ser un poco romántico ¿sabes?!

-Sakura…-volvió a llamar tratando de que terminase su berrinche

-¡se que eres el señor frío y todo pero…!

-¡Sakura!

-¿eh?

-cállate…

Haruno hizo una mueca para luego cerrar los ojos furibunda-…oh ¿ahora te crees con derecho de darme ordenes? ¡Pues te diré una cosa Uchiha! ¡No porque tu llegues y digas que soy tu mujer yo voy a…!

Sasuke suspiró sonoramente mientras que de su bolsillo sacaba una pequeña caja de cristal. Tomó una de sus manos y la colocó en su palma interrumpiendo sus alegatos. Sakura parpadeó sin entender. Lo miró confundida pero él se mantuvo con una sonrisa arrogante y una ceja alzada.

-¿q-que es…?

-¿de verdad pensaste que eran solo palabras…?-suspiró-…ábrela…

Ella obedeció casi al instante. Sus dedos temblorosos se acercaron hasta la pequeña cajita acariciando el cristal con delicadeza. Sonrió de manera nerviosa y ansiosa mientras que comenzaba a abrirla maravillándose con su contenido.

-Sasuke-kun…t-t-ú d-de verdad…

Uchiha sonrió-…te dije una vez que lo que dice un Uchiha lo cumple…

Sakura asintió sin despegar sus ojos del anillo que reposaba en el interior. Era de plata, con relieves que simulaban pequeñas hojas que envolvían en el centro una hermosa flor de cerezo que brillaba con intensidad. Sus ojos se cristalizaron al instante…

-gracias…

Uchiha asintió mientras sacaba el anillo y lo colocaba en su dedo-…ahora no podrás quejarte…-gruñó-…ya tienes tu anillo y te prohíbo quitártelo…

-jamás lo haré…-dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios-… ¿y sabes por qué?

-puedo imaginármelo…

Sakura sonrió levemente-…ignoraré ese comentario…susurró para luego lanzarse a su cuello-…porque elegí una vida junto a ti…Sasuke-kun…

-hmp…-sus manos rodearon la pequeña cintura de su ahora _prometida_

-te amo…y ya no me importa que tu no me lo digas…-se alejó para mirarlo sin dejar de sonreír-…porque me lo has demostrado…

Sasuke sonrió con sinceridad ante sus palabras…agradecía internamente que no lo obligase a decirle aquello…mucho menos sabiendo que toda la conversación había sido escuchada por la tropa de idiotas que se encontraba tras la puerta. Suspiró. Su tortura acababa de comenzar…

* * *

_4 meses después…_

Una carcajada llenó completamente la habitación. El ojinegro suspiró largamente mientras observaba como la kunoichi y el rubio reían sin parar ante el televisor. ¿Qué le veían de gracioso a aquel programa? ¡Solo era un coyote estúpido que claramente no conocía otra marca que no fuese ACME! Incluso el nombre era para desconfiar...

-que molesto…-masculló por lo bajo

La pelirosa que estaba poyada en su pecho lo miró divertida-…oh vamos Sasuke-kun no es tan malo…

-¡es verdad teme! ¡¿Acaso no te divierte ver cómo le cae ese yunque encima?!-dijo arqueando un poco el cuello para mirarle desde el regazo de la kunoichi

Sasuke sonrió burlón-…me divertiría más si al que le cayese ese yunque fuese a ti usuratokanchi…

-¡¿Qué dijiste teme?!

-ya, ya no empiecen…

El timbre sonó interrumpiendo la posible batalla que estaba a punto de librarse. Sakura sonrió ampliamente corriendo la cabeza del kitsune y separándose de los brazos de su prometido para levantarse de un salto.

-¡ya llegó la cerda!-gritó antes de que alguno pudiese preguntar

Ambos jounnin se miraron para luego suspirar. Yamanaka había pasado constantemente en la mansión pues su esposo-sí se casaron hacía un par de meses atrás-estaba de misión casi todos los días. La pelirosa al no querer que ella se quedase en ese estado y sola, le ofreció su casa para poder cuidar de ella y el progreso de su embarazo a lo que ninguno pudo negarse, menos luego de ver aquellos ojos de cordero a medio morir y las amenazas de castración.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Cómo crees que me siento frentezota?-gruñó desde la entrada caminando hasta la sala en donde los shinobis intercambiaron miradas de fastidio-…¡llevo un bebé quizás de cinco kilos encima oprimiéndome la vejiga!

Ah, y gracias a eso se vieron en la obligación de hacer un baño y una habitación extra en la planta baja, pues con la barriga que cargaba la rubia no podía subir tantas escaleras, al igual que era peligroso que bajase si la misma le estaba obstruyendo la vista.

-jeje ¿Por qué de tan mal humor Ino-chan?

La ojiceleste lo fulminó con la mirada haciendo que se atragantase-…tú no te metas Naruto…

Los miró con hastío dándoles a entender que se corrieran. Sasuke bufó mientras se levantaba y se cambiaba a otro sillón y Naruto simplemente se corrió un poco. Ino se mantuvo fulminándolo con la mirada a lo que el terminó corriéndose hasta el otro extremo del sillón. La rubia se dejó caer en el gran espacio mientras que con su mano se echaba aire… ¡estaban terminando la primavera y el calor que se estaba sintiendo era insoportable…! ¡Más para ella que estaba embarazada!

-te juro frentona que siento que voy a estallar… ¡por mí que me dieran un par de nalgadas y que…-hizo unos gestos con sus manos delante de su barriga-…este bebé saliese!

Ambos hombres hicieron una mueca-…gracias por la imagen mental…-dijeron al unísono

La medic-nin rodó los ojos-…es normal que te sientas incómoda, al fin de cuentas el parto se ha retrasado un par de días…

-¿un par de días? ¡¿Un par de días?! ¡¡Llevo una semana esperando expulsar a este bebé ¿y tú me dices que el parto se retrasó un par de días?!!

Sakura bufó-…Ino…

-¡te juro Sakura que no sé que tienes en la cabeza! ¡Ya te quiero ver en mi lugar!

-Ino…

-¡vas a sufrir y si se te retrasa el parto quiero ver cómo te sientes! ¡Ja! ¡Un par de días! ¡Realmente siento como si tuviese un tapón que no me deja ni…!

-¡CERDA!

-¿Qué?

-¿no tenías que orinar…?

La rubia blasfemó por lo bajo-… ¿no pudiste decirme antes de que me dejase caer en el sofá?

-lo siento pero no soy tu vejiga Ino-cerda…

-¡deja de llamarme cerda! ¡No es mi culpa que cargue con un bebé acuestas! ¡A no pero te aseguro que tú vas a estar más gorda que yo ahora! ¡Ya lo veras! ¡De eso me voy a encargar personalmente! ¡Primero hay que ver que metas la pata y luego continuaré con lo demás!

Naruto rió de buena gana mientras que Sasuke fruncía el ceño ¿Por qué esa mujer tenía que decir tanta estupidez junta? Haruno suspiró acercándose para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Yamanaka sujetó sus dos manos mientras que la pelirosa hacía acopio de sus fuerzas para levantarla. En esos momentos la rubia sintió que algo cálido recorría sus piernas. Miró hacia abajo pero lo único que logró ver fue su gran barriga…

-Sakura…

-¿Qué sucede?

Naruto y Sasuke arquearon una ceja al ver el charco que se formaba alrededor de la rubia-…Ino ¿no pudiste aguantar un poco más?-preguntó el rubio un tanto asqueado

La medic-nin se apresuró a ver abriendo sus ojos ampliamente- ¡cerda acabas de romper fuente!

-¡¡ ¿no me digas?!! Realmente pensé que me había orinado encima…-gruñó sarcástica

-¡no hay tiempo para tus estupideces! ¡Tengo que llevarte al hospital!-Sakura miró a ambos shinobis los cuales suspiraron-… ¡ya saben que hacer! ¡Código rojo! ¡Esto no es un simulacro! ¡Muévanse!

-sí…-dijeron levantándose con pereza. Se quedaron de pie y de brazos cruzados tratando de recordar que era lo que tenía que hacer cada uno

-¡¡pero ya!!

-¡sí, a la orden señor!-rió el Uzumaki ganándose una mirada matadora

Ino arqueó una ceja-… ¿código rojo?

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres tener a tu bebé en plena calle?

-no

-¡entonces hay que apresurarse…!

* * *

Llegaron al hospital en menos de quince minutos. La pelirosa se apresuró en darle los datos a la recepcionista mientras que una de las enfermeras llevaba una silla de ruedas y de paso llevaba la bata de la kunoichi.

-¡frentezota me duele!-chilló posando una ano sobre la barriga y frunciendo el ceño adolorida

-tranquila Ino respira…-la rubia obedeció-…Inhala-exhala…Inhala-Exhala…-sujetó su mano intentando confortarla-…ya pronto va a terminar…

La contracción declinó al par de segundos. Ino miró a su amiga suplicante, a lo que Sakura acarició su cabeza con ternura.

-todo va a salir bien…por lo que vi las contracciones son cada diez minutos, vas a sufrir un poco más…-Ino palideció-…tranquila ahora te llevaran a la habitación y yo iré pronto a ver cuando has dilatado…

Luego de darle otras palabras de aliento la enfermera la llevó hasta el cuarto para prepararla. Sakura llenó una ficha ante la atenta mirada de los shinobis que observaban todo desde una cierta distancia.

-Sakura-chan es una gran medico ¿no teme?

-hmp…

-eso lo tomaré como un sí…

Uchiha rodó los ojos-…usuratokanchi…

Sakura les hizo un gesto y luego se perdió entre los pasillos dándoles algunas indicaciones a las enfermeras y doctores que por ahí pasaban. Ambos rieron ante aquello…ella era muy perfeccionista, incluso les decía como hacer su trabajo a los que llevaban allí más años que ella.

-aún no puedo creer que ustedes dos estén comprometidos…

-¿Por qué?

-pues porque la manera en que se lo pediste…-carraspeó-…ordenaste…-Sasuke bufó-… no creí que ella fuese a aceptarla…

-¿y tú que sabes dobe?

-mas que tu teme…

-ajá… ¿por eso ya estas comprometido con Hinata no?

Uzumaki se ruborizó-…bue-bueno no pero… ¡pero te aseguro que cuando le pida matrimonio no seré como tú!

-hmp…

Se enfrascaron en una discusión, al fin de cuentas quizás hasta que hora tendrían que estar allí antes de que Kakashi y Sai llegasen, ya habían mandado un comunicado a la Hokage para que les diese aviso y mandara a alguien que pudiese reemplazarlos.

* * *

-¡¡¡KYYYAAAAA!!! ¡ESTÚPIDO SAI TE ODIO, TE DETESTO, TE ABORREZCO!

Eso era lo único que repetía Yamanaka en cada contracción. Sakura rodó los ojos mientras examinaba la maquina en donde se registraba la duración de cada una. Eran más constantes, cada cinco minutos al igual que la dilatación estaba próxima a llegar a los diez centímetros; unos tres más y ya comenzaría todo.

-tranquila cerda que ya estas próxima a terminar la tortura…-dijo observando el registro de cada contracción-…yo creo que en una media hora más irás a la sala de parto…te estás dilatando bastante rápido…

-¡¡lo único que quiero es terminar con esto…!!

-vamos si fuiste capaz de resistir una hora podrás resistir otra media hora…

-¡es fácil decirlo cuando eres la que va a expulsar un prospecto de jamón por su…!

La puerta se abrió de pronto mostrando la imagen del pelinegro. Sonrió al ver a su mujer la cual lo fulminó con la mirada…otra vez.

-hola amor…

-¡púdrete idiota…!

-si a mí también me da gusto verte-dijo feliz a lo que la ojijade sonrió de manera forzada-… ¿Cómo va todo feíta?

-bastante bien, Ino está a solo unos minutos de ir a la sala de parto...

-genial…-sonrió-…mi hijo saldrá pronto…

-si…

-¿Cómo lo vas a sacar?

Sakura sintió como una gota de sudor surcaba su sien ante la pregunta-…no es como si fuese a sacar un pavo del horno Sai…

-¡NO CLARO QUE NO! ¡ES UN JAMÓN! ¡UN JAMÓN GRANDE Y GORDO!

Sai sonrió y Sakura suspiró ante el comentario…realmente quería que terminara esa tortura… ¡pero ya!

* * *

Una hermosa sonrisa surcó sus labios al ver a su amiga cargando al pequeño que hacía solo un par de minutos acababa de nacer. Era blanco-no tanto como su padre-de cabello negro, nariz respingada y mejillas sonrojadas…y algo le decía que sus ojos serán del mismo color de su madre.

-¡es hermoso!-la escuchó chilla mientras lo contemplaba maravillada

Sai asintió acariciando la cabeza del pequeño que dormitaba en los brazos de su mujer-…es verdad…se parece mucho a ti…

Sakura asintió acercándose hasta la pareja-…solo espero que no saque tu carácter Ino-cerda…

-¡tu cállate frentezota!-la aludida rió por lo bajo. Ino sonrió-por cierto…gracias…

-no tienes que agradecer…es mi trabajo…

Ninguna se percató que el padre de la rubia en compañía de Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi ingresaba a la habitación. Sai cargó al pequeño permitiéndole a la rubia hacerle un gesto a su amiga para que se acercase. Sakura se sentó en la orilla y tomó su mano sonriendo al igual que ella. Todos estaban atentos a la conversación de aquellas dos, que aún no reparaban en su presencia.

-sabes que no te agradezco solamente por eso…-las lagrimas comenzaron a cristalizar sus ojos-…realmente has sido una gran amiga…me apoyaste, me escuchaste, incluso me jalaste las orejas para darme valor y así enfrentar a Otoo-san…-se sonó con levedad-…soportaste mi mal humor, mis antojos, mis berrinches…estuviste allí cuidándome y velando por nuestro bienestar…-sollozó fuertemente siendo acompañada por la pelirosa-…e-es por eso que…-hizo un puchero mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a bañar sus mejillas por completo-…¡¡ishfud jubdsjbf kshndfsbjc kjadbnhsbd…!!

Los shinobis arquearon una ceja ante sus balbuceos… ¿Qué se supone que había dicho?

-Ino…-dijo la pelirosa sonándose-…tu eres mi amiga, estuviste conmigo cuando ocurrió lo de mi madre, me apoyaste al enterarte de todo lo que me pasaba y…te me ayudaste a entender mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia…bueno tu sabes…-la rubia asintió-…eres como mi hermana, a pesar de nuestra rivalidad, a pesar de que ambas poseemos un carácter de los mil demonio yo…-no pudo aguantar las lagrimas-…¡¡khbsu lknmdxj hbgvdx!!

El equipo siete sintió como una gota de sudor recorría sus sienes… ¡mujeres! ¡¿Quién las entiende?!

Ino la abrazo-¿anjsb c ajnc jsbfsn?

-¡jncsdh asjdbn s akjdn!

-¡babadjmsn iadbs mscjn siahjd!

Sakura se sonó con levedad para mirarla confundida-… ¿Qué cosa?

Todos intercambiaron escépticas… ¿eso no lo entendió?

Yamanaka chilló-…¡babadjmsn-iadbs-mscjn-siahjd!

La pelirosa hizo un gesto mientras asentía-… ¡oh ya entendí!...¡¡yudnhsyu ajbndhasu jsbnh!!

Naruto arqueó una ceja confundido-… ¿Qué se supone que dicen?

Ambas mujeres se sobresaltaron. Miraron en dirección al rubio el cual las observaba como si estuvieran locas. Sakura carraspeó mientras que Ino desviaba la mirada arreglándose el cabello simulando que no había pasado nada. Todos se miraron con una sonrisa burlona ante aquello.

-pues te dejaré descansar puerca…

-bien frentezota…

-aja…

-si…

La pelirosa salió de la habitación ignorando a los presentes que no dejaban de sonreír. Sasuke y los demás no tardaron en seguirla dejando a Yamanaka en compañía de su padre y su esposo, los cuales no dejaban de sonreír.

Sakura se secó las lágrimas mientras se recargaba en el enrejado de la azotea. El viento meció su coleta y acarició su piel. Estaba feliz…había sido capaz de traer otra vida al mundo y lo más importante es que ese pequeño…alegraría la existencia de su amiga, ayudaría a su padre a disminuir aquellas sonrisas falsas y lo ayudarían a comportarse como una persona normal…realmente era impresionante ver como un pequeño era capaz de cambiar todo lo que había a su alrededor.

-¿me culpas a mí de ser orgulloso?

-no molestes Uchiha…

-hmp…-rió mientras se acercaba hasta ella y la abrazaba por la cintura-…molesta…-dijo acariciando su mano, sintiendo el relieve del anillo

-¿Dónde están los demás?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros-…deben estar buscándote…

La kunoichi sonrió. Apoyó su peso en el cuerpo de su prometido cerrando los ojos con cansancio…disfrutando de su cercanía y de su calor…Estaba segura que había hecho la mejor elección…sabía que iban a enfrentar problemas, pero algo le decía que a pesar de eso, continuarían juntos…al fin de cuentas, ninguno era cobarde y sabrían enfrentar las dificultades que la vida iba a imponerles. Suspiró con ilusión; agradecía poder tener una vida junto a él…y por eso no podía pedir más.

* * *

Hello mis lectoras!! :D

Heme aquí actualizando a las 3:09 AM pues la inspiración llegó de golpe jeje, si incluso es capitulo es más largo O.o pero en fin!

Bua nos estamos acercando al final!! Solo tres capítulos más y esto acaba!! Snif! u.u

Pero bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo :P

El siguiente creo que les gustará…habrá lemon! Si por fin! XD…pero les pido que no sean crueles con yo, pues es el primer lemon que escribo…

De antemano le agradezco a FyuFyu que me ayudó en la idea! :D y me dio la base para poder redactarlo ^^

Bueno ya verán lo que pasara en el siguiente capi…les seguro risas y…mucho SASUSAKU!! Ehhh!!

Bueno como siempre muchas gracias por sus magníficos comentarios que me hacen dichosa! :D

Ahora sin más que decir…Dejándoles un beso y abrazo gigante

Se despide atentamente

__NinfaOscura__


	45. Boda y miel

**Tres hombres y una Kunoichi**

De antemano está decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y que esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro :) solo por mera entretención.

Aclaraciones:

-blablablablaà los personajes hablan

"_**blablabla"**__**à**__**Inner de Sakura**_

_Pensamientos_

_-----flash back----_

_--------------- cambio de escena_

Si más que decir….espero les guste mi historia :D

* * *

_**Capítulo XLIII: **_**Boda y Miel**

**Sakura POV'S**

Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces me he acomodado, de cuantas veces he contado ovejas y de cuantas veces he gruñido al ver que no logro conciliar el sueño.

Los nervios están haciendo estragos con mi paz mental, mientras que las horas avanzan casi sin piedad alguna; no es que no quiera que ESE día llegue, ¡no, al contrario! ¡Nada me haría más feliz! Pero… no puedo evitar sentirme así, tan nerviosa, tan temerosa a lo que pudiese pasar…

Mi día al fin ha llegado. Luego de dos años de compromiso, por fin todo está listo para mostrarme como la Señora Uchiha, todo está preparado para hacer de este día el mejor de todos. He de admitir que en ese sentido Sasuke ha sido muy amable-aunque nadie me lo crea-pues me dejó en claro que no reparara en gasto, que utilizase lo que encontrase que fuese necesario para este día. Obviamente cuando se lo comenté a Ino enloqueció, por lo que de inmediato se autoproclamó como la organizadora de bodas. De eso ya hace unos seis meses; realmente el tiempo se ha ido volando.

Tenten y Hinata han sido también una gran ayuda. Han estado allí conmigo para elegir todo lo que respecta en decoración, flores-aunque más bien la cerda se terminó de encargar de eso, no me quejo, hizo un trabajo excelente-cubiertos, manteles, etc. Y bueno…no era para menos, si todas ellas ya han celebrado aquella fecha tan especial…

Porque sí, de las cuatro yo soy la única que aún no se ha casado y que no ha tenido hijos-y sí, soy la única que aún se mantiene virgen…y no por gusto-¡de verdad que ha sido todo un suplicio!- tanto para Sasuke-que por más que lo niegue estoy segura que ha sido por MI culpa aquellas duchas de agua fría-como para mí.

Aquel día en que nos comprometimos, Tsunade ingresó a los breves segundos en conjunto a su sequito-hablo de Naruto, Kakashi, Ino-cerda, Hinata, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, Sai, Kiba, Shizune, etc.-y nos impuso dos condiciones que estábamos O-BLI-GA-DOS a acatar si deseábamos que este día llegase, sino, Sasuke moría y yo…pues yo salía ilesa, al fin de cuentas soy como la hija de la Hokage; pero obviamente que no me quedaría viuda antes de tiempo, ¡no señor! Por lo que tuvimos que acceder…

Pero bien, retomando las condiciones-las cuales según mi futuro esposo-¡qué lindo suena eso!-eran absurdas-las cumplimos al pie de la letra… ¿se preguntaran cuales son…? Bueno, son las siguientes…

Primero: esperar hasta que ambos cumpliésemos los dieciocho años-Kakashi logró negociar con ella pues había dicho a los veinticinco, pero unas cuantas botellas de Sake bastaron para terminar de convencerla.

Y lo segundo pues…no tener ningún contacto de índole sexual. Frustrante en verdad ya que en aquellos dos meses que habíamos estado de novios habíamos tomado la manía de dormir juntos y como todos bien sabrán las hormonas tampoco estaban de nuestro lado.

Hasta que por fin, luego de usar toda nuestra fuerza de voluntad, luego de luchar contra las malditas hormonas que zapateaban con intensidad cada vez que nuestros cuerpos se rozaban bajo las sabanas, luego de mantenernos firmes y pacientes…¡por fin! ¡Por fin nuestro día llego!

"_**¡¡SHANNARO EN POCAS HORAS SEREMOS CONOCIDAD COMO SAKURA UCHIHA!! ¡KYYYAA! ¡QUE LINDO SUENA SHANNARO!"**_

Reí por lo bajo ante los gritos jubilosos de mi Inner…francamente, si dejaba toda la melcocha de sentimientos negativos a un lado, estaba feliz y bastante ansiosa porque llegase la hora estipulada.

Pero mientras no sea así, intentaré conciliar el sueño que ha sido verdaderamente escaso…muy bien, ahora cerraré los ojos, me relajaré y volveré a intentar contar ovejas para ver si es que por fin descanso aunque sea un p--…

-¡¡ARRIBA FRENTE DE MARQUESINA!!-chilló una voz detrás de la puerta, la cual sin previo aviso se abrió de manera estrepitosa

No pude evitar pegar un brinco mientras que mi cuerpo se enredaba con las sabanas y caía de bruces al suelo…realmente al paso que iba esa cerda me terminaría matando más temprano que tarde.

-¡tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy frentezota!-prosiguió mientras se encaminaba hasta la ventana y abría las cortinas

La potente luz que ingresó a la habitación me cegó casi por completo mientras que ella parloteaba sin cesar de todo lo que debíamos hacer hasta llegada la hora de la ceremonia. Tuve que cerrar los ojos y desviar un poco el rostro para así evitar que la jaqueca-la cual apareció en el mismo instante en que mi cuerpo impactó en el piso-se intensificara. Ino se acercó hasta donde me encontraba aún tirada y enredada para ayudarme a levantar mi trasero del piso.

-¿Qué hacías ahí?

La fulminé con la mirada, ¿es que acaso no se había dado cuenta que por SU culpa terminé como costal de papas?-…quería asegurarme de que el piso estaba blando…-gruñí

"_**Ino-cerda a veces eres despreciable..."**_

-¿Cómo?-parpadeó escéptica ante mis palabras-…de verdad Sakura que los nervios te tienen un tanto…

-¡¿Qué no notaste que estaba siendo sarcástica?!

La vi encogerse de hombros mientras que con su mano hacía un gesto para quitarle importancia-…deberías cambiar ese humorcito frentesita… recuerda que una no se casa todos los días…

Palidecí al recordar ese pequeño detalle… ¡oh Kamy hoy es mi boda!

Tuve que sentarme pues mi mundo comenzó a dar vueltas. Sabía que hoy era el día…pero aún no terminaba de asimilarlo. Yo, Sakura Haruno estaba a solo unas…-miré el reloj, eran las 14:30 ¡oh Kamy ¿Cómo era posible que estuviese tanto tiempo en cama?!-… cuatro horas de convertirme en esposa del mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha…¡¡eso era toooodo un acontecimiento!!

Me llevé una mano hasta la sien y cerré los ojos con fuerza…de verdad que los nervios estaban haciendo estragos en mi y la idea no terminaba de ser procesada por mi subconsciente. A Ino aquello le pareció bastante gracioso pues echó una carcajada que me taladró los tímpanos. No la tomé en cuenta, no tenía cabeza como para hacerlo…

-tranquila, es normal que estés nerviosa…-la miré y torcí el labio al ver su sonrisa burlona-… ¿te olvidas de cómo se puso Tenten-chan cuando llegó su día…?

No pude evitar reír ante aquel recuerdo…

La pobre había caído en un estado tal de histeria y nerviosismo que intentó escaparse por la primera ventana que tuvo enfrente, con vestido y damas de honor incluidas-o sea, nosotras. Hinata, Ino y yo tuvimos que hacer acopio de todas nuestras fuerzas para evitar que saltase por la dichosa ventana-la cual debo decir era MUY, MUY pequeña-y tranquilizarla para que pudiese presentarse ante el altar.

-espero que no pase lo mismo contigo porque con la fuerza bruta que tienes ninguna podrá detenerte…

Se echó a reír para luego encaminarse hasta el pequeño armario que reposaba en un extremo de la habitación. Sacó unas toallas y una bata para luego lanzármelas sin dejar de sonreír.

-las chicas llegaran en breve así que tu ve a bañarte mientras que yo me encargo de lo demás…

-¿no necesitas que te ayude en algo…?

-no te preocupes por nada frentezota… ¡recuerda que la que se casa hoy eres tú! ¡Por lo que no vas a mover ni un dedo a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario!

-p-pero Ino…

-¡nada de peros! ¡Ahora ve y date un baño para que te relajes un poco! Tienes un caracho que te lo encargo…

Fruncí el ceño pero no volvía reclamar. Tomé las cosas que me había entregado acomodándolas bajo el brazo y me encaminé hasta el baño. Una vez dentro suspiré para luego dirigirme a la tina y abrir la llave. Me despojé de mi pijama de invierno para finalmente adentrarme a la cálida agua que acariciaba mi piel por completo. Recargué la cabeza en el respaldo de la tina y mi mirada se perdió en el blanquecino techo…

Toda la atención que estaba recibiendo por parte de mis amigas y conocidos era abrumante… y más por parte de Ino. Sabía que la cerda era mucho más maniática que yo, sobre todo cuando se trata de estas cosas, pero estoy llegando a creer que ahora está exagerando por completo.

"_**¿Por qué? ¡Si es el mejor día de nuestras vidas!"**_

_-lo sé… pero…_

"_**¿Qué es lo que te preocupa realmente…?"**_

Me mantuve en silencio por varios minutos… ¿Qué era lo que me preocupaba…? Pues…

-que se arrepienta en el último momento…

Creo que eso era lo que me tenía más nerviosa. ¡¡Ahhh!! ¡Que desesperación tan grande! ¡Y lo peor es que no puedo hablar con él! Es más… ¡no he podido hablar con él en una semana completa, por el estúpido desafío que Tsunade-sama nos impuso!

_---------------flash back-----------------------_

_Su sonrisa era malvaba, maquiavélica, por lo que ambos no pudimos evitar tragar con dolor al ver sus ojos mieles escudriñando nuestros rostros buscando algún ápice de duda._

_-bueno… ambos saben para que lo he llamado ¿no…?-intercambiamos una breve mirada y luego negamos, no teníamos idea del porque nos había llamado en realidad. Ella simplemente suspiró y luego volvió a sonreír como si nada-bien, los llame porque como ustedes saben-mejor que nadie- solo faltan ocho días para su boda…deben estar "ansiosos"…-por el brillo burlón de sus ojos, notamos que estaba hablando en doble sentido. No se refería a la boda…sino a la "noche de bodas"-… ¿o me equivoco Uchiha?_

_Sasuke mantuvo su rostro sereno, a pesar de que estaba claro que por dentro quería fusilarla por la impertinencia-…hmp…-fue toda su respuesta_

_A diferencia de otras veces Tsunade-sama mantuvo su sonrisa. La conocía, y sabía que esa actitud tan pacifista hacia Sasuke era solo una vil farsa…algo estaba tramando._

_Se sirvió un poco de sake para luego beberlo de un trago. Carraspeó tratando de que aquel líquido dejase de quemar su garganta y luego volvió a centrarse en nosotros con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas-…pues iré al grano…admito que al principio no pensé que fuesen a llegar a este punto, creí que alguno se retractaría o bien incumplirían con las condiciones…-los dos nos mantuvimos en silencio, si supiese cuantas veces estuvimos por romper la maldita condición esa-…pero todavía hay tiempo como para que echen pie atrás…_

_-¿a qué se refiere Tsunade-sama…?-pregunté un tanto recelosa_

_Mi maestra amplió su sonrisa mientras recargaba su rostro entre sus manos entrelazadas-… quiero imponerles un pequeño desafío…-ambos abrimos la boca para protestar pero ella no lo permitió-…es el último y les aseguro que no los molestaré más…_

_-¿Qué clase de desafío?-preguntó Sasuke cruzándose de brazos y mirándola con desconfianza_

_Tsunade-sama se encogió de brazos-…uno que medirá la confianza que se tienen nada más…_

_-¿y en qué consiste?-cuestioné yo esta vez_

_Sus mieles se posaron en ambos haciéndome temblar ante lo penetrante que eran. De cierta forma un mal presentimiento me invadió en esos momentos e involuntariamente hice una mueca que mostraba mi desconfianza a lo que pudiese decir…_

_-desde hoy ninguno podrá verse ni hablarse hasta llegado el día de la boda…-dijo con un tono calmo pero con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción_

_-¡¿qué?!-esbozamos al unísono_

_-¡oh vamos no es para tanto!-bramó divertida ante nuestra reacción-…solo son siete días, no un año…_

_-¿y cuál es el fin de todo esto?_

_-ya se los dije Uchiha…esto les servirá para medir la confianza que se tienen-nuestros rostro confusos la hicieron suspirar y continuar con su explicación-…llegado el día de la boda, si son capaces de estar tranquilos, confiados de que la otra persona no dudará ni un instante en presentarse pues… les hará darse cuenta que su matrimonio será bastante prospero y duradero, porque la base-que es la confianza-es firme…_

_Luego de algunos minutos de silencio, Sasuke y yo intercambiamos miradas…era como si nos estuviésemos preguntando al mismo tiempo "¿aceptas?" sonreí a lo que el simplemente cerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa arrogante… la palabra desafío nos era tentadora._

_-está bien Tsunade…-dijo alzando la barbilla-…aceptamos el desafío…_

_Mi maestra sonrió confianzudamente-…perfecto, pero les advierto que esto no es tan fácil como parece…siempre está la incertidumbre y la lejanía aumenta los temores…_

_-eso no pasará…-insistió mi prometido demasiado seguro de sus palabras-…ambos estaremos allí, no habrá duda alguna…_

_Ante sus palabras no pude evitar suspirar con alivio, aquello me tranquilizó bastante en esos momentos. La mirada de Tsunade-sama se posó en mí como si estuviera esperando mi respuesta. Yo simplemente sonreí con tranquilidad…_

_-ya verá que será así…_

_-bueno si es así…-volvió a beber de su Sake aumentando más el rubor de sus mejillas-…Sakura te quedarás en casa de Ino hasta llegada la fecha…_

_-sí…_

_-Uchiha tú te mantendrás lejos de esos terrenos, Naruto y Kakashi se encargaran de que así sea…_

_-hmp…_

_-pues bien, ahora que ya está todo dicho pueden retirarse…_

_Los dos asentimos para luego hacer una leve reverencia y marcharnos de su despacho. En aquellos instantes en nuestros ojos se podía ver tranquilidad y determinación… no había duda alguna…los dos íbamos a estar allí._

_------------------fin flash back---------------------_

Bueno…ahora no estoy TAN segura de que eso sea efectivo.

Amo a Sasuke, y sé que él me ama a mí pero… su orgullo es el problema; siempre ha sido el problema y siempre será el problema. De estos dos años que llevamos juntos solo UNA vez me ha dicho que me ama…o hizo el intento dé… suspiré. ¿A quién quiero engañar? En realidad no lo dijo, ni estuvo cerca de hacerlo… ¿Por qué? Pues porque como siempre su puto orgullo se antepuso a la situación.

Es por eso que ahora la duda me enloquece…¡¡ ¿de verdad Sasuke será capaz de presentarse a la boda sabiendo la cantidad de personas que allí estarían presenciando todo?!! ¡¿Su orgullo se lo iba a permitir?!

"_**esta es la prueba final Sakura… si es capaz de hacerlo, nos ama…sino…"**_

_-estos dos años fueron solo tiempo perdido…_

De resultar así, está claro cuáles serán las consecuencias…

Iba a matarlo lenta y dolorosamente…

**Fin Sakura POV'S**

Unos golpeteos tras la puerta la sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Con rapidez salió de la tina para luego colocarse la bata y caminar hasta la susodicha. Abrió encontrándose de lleno con los rostros sonrientes de sus amigas. Suspiró. Su tortura iba a empezar.

-¡buenos días Sakura-chan!-chilló la castaña mientras la sujetaba del brazo y la sacaba del vaporoso baño-…ya era hora de que salieses de allí, si seguías en el agua te ibas a poner como pasa…

Hinata rió al igual que Ino. Yo simplemente hice una mueca que no alcanzó a hacer una sonrisa. Ingresamos al cuarto en donde ya todas las cosas estaban preparadas para comenzar a alistarnos.

-entonces ¿Qué hacemos primero ch--…?

-¿Okaa-san…?-llamó una tierna e infantil voz desde la entrada

Ino volteó inmediatamente para ver al pequeño de cabellos negros, tez blanca y ojos celestes que se restregaba su ojito y mostraba un semblante adormilado.

-Ryota…-dijo mientras se dirigía a él y lo alzaba entre sus brazos-… ¿Cómo te saliste de la cuna?...-el niño formuló una respuesta utilizando su vago vocabulario infantil, pero que su madre entendió a la perfección-…mou, debes dejar de hacer eso, puedes lastimarte cariño…

Las tres chicas sonrieron al ver la escena. Inmediatamente la de ojos jades dirigió su atención en la pelinegra que acariciaba su abultado vientre de seis meses. No pudo evitar reír por lo bajo al recordar el día en que se enteraron de su embarazo y como aquello conllevó a un presuroso matrimonio…

-S-Sakura-chan…-llamó la Hyuga un poco ruborizada al ver que su amiga la miraba divertida-… ¿s-sucede a-algo?

-no Hinata-chan es solo que estaba recordando como quedó Naruto luego de saber lo de tu embarazo…

Las risas resonaron en la habitación ante aquello. El pobre kitsune había sido perseguido por toda la aldea por el líder del clan Hyuga y el esposo de la kunoichi castaña, hasta que finalmente nadie sabe cómo, Hiashi se calmó declarando que la boda se realizaría a lo breve. A la semana, ya todo estaba preparado.

-bien chicas le pediré a Otoo-san que cuidé de Ryota para que podamos comenzar…

Ino se fue dejando a las otras tres solas y con una sonrisa amplia. A los breves segundos Tenten se dirigió hasta la pelirosa, sujetándola firmemente de la muñeca y sentarla frente al pequeño tocador. Sonrió al ver sus facciones tensas y el notorio nerviosismo de su semblante; no era difícil de notar, al fin de cuentas sus movimientos eran torpes y rígidos, su "sonrisa" era una mueca que apenas dejaba entre ver sus blancos dientes y de vez en cuando una traviesa gota de sudor se deslizaba de su sien hasta su cuello.

-tranquila Sakura-chan…Sasuke va a estar allí…

"_**¡lo ves! ¡Hasta Tenten cree en el! ¡Aprende! ¡Al fin de cuentas eres tú la que se va a casar con Sasuke!"**_

_-cierto…-_sonrió-…tienes razón Tenten-chan…

Hinata se acercó hasta ella sonriendo alegremente-…a-ahora lo que i-importa es que e-estés l-lista para la c-ceremonia…

-Hinata-chan está en lo correcto…-dijo Yamanaka que ingresaba al lugar-… ¡ahora quita esa cara de "me dejaran plantada en el altar" y disfruta tu día frentezota!

Haruno asintió feliz y por primera vez en aquella semana…estaba tranquila.

* * *

_**Mansión Uchiha**_

_**16:45 hrs**_

Nuevamente tuvo que acomodarse la maldita corbata, al igual que nuevamente tuvo que pasarse una mano por encima de los cabellos para intentar relajarse un poco. Le era difícil en verdad…pero lograba mantener la calma, a pesar de que por dentro lo único que deseaba era golpear a lo primero que se le cruzase enfrente para así librarse de la frustración; pero se contuvo estoicamente, tampoco era que estuviese tan desesperado.

Por décima vez intentó colocar la corbata en su lugar pero no había caso… ¡la muy maldita o estaba chueca, o el nudo quedaba extraño o simplemente no se veía bien…! Bufó. No entendía como algo que podía hacer sin mayor problema, en esos PRECISOS momentos se le hacía tan difícil.

Sin mayor entusiasmo y ya cansado de luchar con aquel inservible pedazo de tela, se dejó caer sobre su cama centrándose en el techo blanquecino. Entrecerró los ojos sin poder evitar que un gruñido de frustración y cansancio escapase de sus labios. Había tenido una noche de aquellas…en la que la idea de que EL DÍA había llegado lo atormentaba sin piedad…

No es que no quisiera hacerlo…no, no se trataba de eso…sino más bien de otra cosa. Maldijo por sus adentros mientras las palabras de Tsunade resonaban en su cabeza.

-_maldita Tsunade, con su maldito desafío y su estúpida idea de alejar a Sakura de aquí…_

Por primera vez en años Sasuke Uchiha se sentía inseguro. Inseguro de que ELLA no se presentara, inseguro de que algo pudiese arruinar la boda, inseguro de que algo saliese mal y también…se sentía inseguro de no poder darle la lucha a su orgullo. Si esto último pasaba estaba claro que no iba a vivir por mucho…no, Sakura lo iba a perseguir por toda Konoha y lo iba a matar lenta y dolorosamente. Suspiró. Bueno, ese era el precio de tener como prometida a la chica más violenta y con la mayor fuerza bruta de toda la aldea…

-maldita bruja…-pensó esbozando una tenue sonrisa con solo pensar en ella

No lo admitía, pero realmente aquella semana le había hecho demasiada falta. Había extrañado sentir su calor, sentir su aroma, ver sus ojos, escuchar su voz… pero obviamente que él no iba a flaquear, al igual que tampoco iba a demostrar algo como aquello. A pesar de que esos siete días se le hicieron eternos y pesados, se mantuvo firme e indiferente, actuando como si no extrañase su presencia aunque por dentro estuviese maldiciendo y blasfemando en contra de la Hokage por sus ideas estúpidas que no tenían otro fin más que separarlos.

Un golpeteo tras la puerta lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. No le fue necesario incorporarse para ver de quien se trataba, estaba más que claro quién era. La cabeza de Kakashi se asomó a lo breve, aunque no había recibido respuesta, para finalmente ingresar a la habitación con una sonrisa tras su máscara negra que hacía juego completamente con su esmoquin del mismo color. Sasuke sonrió internamente. Claro que se trataba de Hatake, pues Naruto no tenía la "delicadeza" de tocar antes de ingresar a algún lugar. Por eso y más se había llevado varios golpes por parte de Sakura y de paso, algunos suyos.

-¿descansando antes de la ceremonia?

El moreno se incorporó con lentitud sentándose en la cama y mirándolo con cierto cansancio e indiferencia-…sí, eso creo…

Hatake rió con levedad al ver su aspecto. Se notaba que no había pegado ojo en casi toda la noche al igual que podía notar su clara ansiedad y nerviosismo ante lo que pudiese pasar. Y era que no, si no había visto a su prometida en toda una semana y aquello le daba paso a la inseguridad.

A pesar de que intentó evitarlo, eso no pudo causarle más que gracia. Sasuke Uchiha temía que Sakura Haruno lo dejara esperando en el altar, obviamente que eso era divertido y de cierta manera tranquilizador para quienes pensaban que el sujeto en cuestión era alguien sin sentimientos. Pues ya ven, el vengador también era humano, por lo que también tenía inseguridades y temores…

-hace bastante frío…-comentó distraídamente para calmar un poco a su alumno-…al parecer va a nevar…

Aquello solo hizo que sus nervios aumentaran. Si nevaba la boda se iba a cancelar. Si la boda se cancelaba, Sakura y él no podrían verse quizás hasta cuándo. Y si eso pasaba iba a enloquecer…y estaba claro que la victima de su locura iba a ser a quien tuviese más cerca y fuese lo suficientemente estúpido como para acercársele…o sea, Naruto.

Kakashi se acercó hasta él y se sentó a su lado. Uchiha lo miró de soslayo, por lo que él simplemente suspiró. Tenía tantas cosas que decir, tantos consejos que darle, tantas palabras de aliento y orgullo que otorgarle pero…no sabía por dónde comenzar. Lo mismo le había pasado con Naruto, aunque aquello más bien se debió a que el kitsune lo había puesto nervioso con sus constantes vaivenes y su sudor excesivo; incluso llegó a pesar que el pobre iba a tener una deshidratación. Ladeó el rostro encontrándose con la mirada de su alumno que no se perdía movimiento alguno. Sonrió. Sasuke era muy diferente a Naruto, a pesar de que estaba claro que moría de nervios, su rostro se mantenía calmo e indiferente; eso era bueno, pues le facilitaría las cosas.

-¿sabes? me impresiona lo rápido que este día llegó…-comenzó con un tono paternal-… incluso podría apostar que fue ayer cuando ustedes dos se comprometieron…-en esos momentos miles de recuerdos comenzaron a pesar por su mente, recuerdos en los cuales estaban esos tres como siempre, recuerdos que comenzaban desde aquel día en que los conoció, en donde podía ver con claridad sus rostros de doce años para finalizar con aquellos dos años que estuvieron viviendo juntos-…el tiempo vuela…

El ojinegro bajó la mirada sin evitar que una sonrisa adornara sus labios. De cierta forma entendía lo que Kakashi le estaba diciendo. Muchas veces cuando miraba a sus compañeros, se asombraba al ver cuánto habían madurado. Sus facciones, su carácter, sus habilidades… ¡todo!… todo había cambiado para bien y eso le hacía feliz, porque a pesar del dolor que les causó, la decepción, el desaliento… ellos seguían siendo los mismos niños de siempre; los mismos gennins que hicieron equipo con él y que con quienes había terminado forjando lazos tan fuertes que lo obligaron a regresar.

-me siento orgulloso de ustedes…-continuó el hombre mientras colocaba una mano sobre su hombro-…y me siento sumamente feliz al ver cómo van construyendo sus vidas al lado de quienes aman…

Sasuke lo escuchaba en silencio, reconfortándose con sus palabras que estaba seguro…jamás hubiera escuchado de su padre. Lo agradecía de verdad, agradecía aquel gesto por parte de su ex mentor al igual que agradecía su protección y su ayuda incondicional. Para los tres, aquel hombre de cabellos plateados se había transformado en un padre; un tanto peculiar, pero un padre al fin y al cabo. Uno que velaba por su bienestar-en silencio-uno que procuraba orientarlos-disimuladamente-uno que se desvivía por que estuviesen bien-a pesar de que mostrase indiferencia y holgazanería. Hatake Kakashi era el padre del equipo siete, con todas las de la ley.

-solo quiero pedirte un favor…-los orbes negros por fin se posaron en él-…hazla feliz…-dijo sin poder evitar un cierto tono ácido idéntico al de un padre celoso que está advirtiéndole a su futura victima-…es lo único que te pido Sasuke…-su tono fue más afable-…ella se lo merece, al igual que tu…

Uchiha asintió esbozando una sonrisa llena de arrogancia que Kakashi interpretó como sincera, no pedía más como para sentirse satisfecho; sabía que él cumpliría con lo encomendado. Finalmente se levantó y le hico un gesto para que lo imitase. El moreno obedeció a regañadientes mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro. De inmediato el mayor comenzó a arreglarle la corbata, acomodándola como era debido. Sacudió sus ropas y le ayudó a colocarse la chaqueta.

-ya estás listo…-dijo sintiéndose orgulloso de ver a aquel joven frente a sus ojos-…ahora solo queda la mejor parte…

Sasuke bufó-… ¿la mejor parte?

-sí…la que más ESPERAS…

Cerró los ojos e intentó no ahondar en sus pensamientos, sabía a la perfección a que se refería y por supuesto que no iba a hablar de algo así con ÉL, uno de los mayores pervertidos de Konoha-después de Jiraiya y Naruto.

La puerta se abrió de manera estrepitosa a lo que el ojinegro rodó los ojos…ya se había demorado mucho en ir a molestarlo.

-¡¡ya llegó el día teme!!-chilló encaminándose hasta su amigo deteniéndose al lado de su ex sensei-… ¿estás emocionado…?-Uchiha simplemente lo miró-… ¡claro que lo estas! ¡Al fin de cuentas por fin podrás estar con Sakura-chan!-dijo utilizando un tono libidinoso que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno, a pesar de sus intentos por ocultarlo

-ustedes son unos enfermos…-gruñó masajeándose las sienes-…ni que estuviese pensando en eso todo el día…

Ambos hombres intercambiaron miradas divertidas. A ellos no los iban a engañar. Aunque intentase disimularlo, a pesar de que siempre mostraba indiferencia ante el tema, era claro que aquello era lo que más ansioso lo tenía. No negaban que el hecho de casarse con la ojijade no lo emocionase, no…pero el pobre había estado comprometido por dos años, compartía cama con la chica en cuestión y no había podido ponerle ni un dedo encima y las hormonas…las hormonas no ayudan mucho a su edad. De cierta manera lo admiraban…ellos hubiesen fallado al primer intento.

-en fin…-retomó el Uzumaki acercándose hasta él y agarrándolo del cuello con una sonrisa amplia-… ¡tu ahora preocúpate de estar allí y decir bien tus líneas…!

Uchiha sonrió burlón-…claro, no quiero que me pase lo que a ti dobe…

Naruto se sonrojó levemente y desvió el rostro. Aquel día debido a los nervios, había dicho de todo…menos lo que le correspondía decir-si incluso había comenzado a decir todos los tipos de ramen que existían y que aún no había probado. Si no hubiese sido por la ayuda de la medic-nin-la cual le propició un certero golpe en la cabeza-quizás a estas alturas estaría muerto, pues su amado suegro se hubiera encargado de eso.

-muy bien ahora…

-¡ey chicos tenemos un problema!-chilló una voz desde el pasillo claramente acelerado. Los tres intercambiaron miradas al mismo tiempo que Kiba hacía ingreso a la habitación con la respiración entrecortada

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó el mayor mirándolo con aprensión

-¡está nevando!

-¡¡ ¿Qué?!!-gritaron al unísono para ver que efectivamente, afuera una ligera capa de copos de nieve caían con gracia sobre donde se suponía debían estar los asientos para los invitados

-y eso no es todo…-continuó el chico Inu acompañado de un ladrido de Akamaru y Gin-… también tenemos…-carraspeó-…otro PEQUEÑO o mejor dicho otro GRAN problema…

-¿Cuál?

-sus fans…

-¿Fans?-Kiba asintió mientras Sasuke se pasaba una mano por el rostro. Iba a matar a Yamanaka-…_esto pasa cuando le confías una celebración a la más escandalosa de Konoha…_

Uzumaki se acercó hasta la ventana e hizo una mueca al ver a una turba un tanto…considerable fuera de la mansión. Hombres y mujeres, todos con palos y armas dispuestos a derribar la entrada e ingresar al lugar para arruinar la ceremonia.

-teme esto se ve mal…-dijo ladeando un poco el rostro-…son demasiado, ni siquiera con tu Katon podrías espantarlos…

-mierda…

Naruto miró al peliplateado que parecía estar sumergido en sus pensamientos, quizás buscando alguna posible solución-¿Qué hacemos Kakashi-sensei?

El hombre se llevó una mano hasta la barbilla, meditabundo. Suspiró pesadamente y con cierta resignación-…todo parece estar en contra de su boda ¿no Sasuke?-solo silencio fue su respuesta-…creo que no nos queda otra opción que cancelar…

Un prolongado silencio se situó en el lugar. Los tres hombres se centraron en el vengador que parecía estar analizando la dichosa sugerencia. Gruñó llevándose una mano hasta los cabellos y perdiendo su mirada carbón en un punto indefinido. Si por ABC motivo aceptada dicha opción, cabía la posibilidad de que la dichosa boda se prolongara por un par de años más…porque estaba seguro que Tsunade haría lo que fuese necesario porque eso fuese efectivo.

Miró decidido a sus compañeros-…tengo que hablar con Sakura…

* * *

_**Hogar de los Yamanaka**_

_**17:30 hrs**_

No pudo evitar ahogar un chillido de emoción al ver su reflejo. El maquillaje era perfecto y sutil, muy natural, resaltando sus ojos jades que parecían brillar con mayor intensidad que de costumbre.

Con lentitud recorrió su imagen que el espejo de cuerpo completo le entregaba. El vestido que la cubría era de un blanco inmaculado; straples con escote en V, ajustado en la cintura para luego caer con soltura y gracia desde la mitad de las caderas; en la espalda unas cintas de tonos ligeramente plateados que iban en zigzag recorriendo por completo la forma del corsé; en este último, podían apreciarse de manera imperceptible bordados de cerezos en flor que nacían desde su seno derecho para terminar envolviendo su cadera izquierda. Sus largos cabellos rosas estaban sueltos terminando con ligeros bucles en las puntas.

Su mano se deslizó por la suave tela, sintiendo como sus dedos cosquilleaban ante su textura ligera y tersa. Sonrió. Admitía que se veía hermosa…como muy pocas veces creyó lograr verse.

"_**¡¡parecemos una princesa!! ¡Nos vemos hermosas!"**_

Los pasos detrás la hicieron voltear. Allí no solo se encontraban sus amigas, sino que también la mujer que fue como una madre y junto a ella también se hallaba la persona que para ella era una hermana mayor. Shizune se secó unas ligeras lágrimas mientras Hinata colocaba una mano sobre su hombro tratando de contener su emoción.

Tenten se acercó primero con una sonrisa amplia y radiante-…algo viejo…-dijo mientras le colocaba en el cuello un antiguo collar de plata en forma de cerezo-… ¿recuerdas que te lo regalé en tu cumpleaños?-Sakura asintió feliz

"_**¡¡Tenten eres genial!!"**_

La castaña le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio paso a Hinata que la miraba con aquellos ojos perlas, llena de emoción-…a-algo N-nuevo…-susurró ayudándole a colocarse los pendientes de perla-…e-es u-un r-regalo de bodas…a-aparte…

-gracias Hinata-chan…-dijo intentando aguantar la emoción

"_**no seas llorona…"**_

Hyuga asintió sin dejar de sonreír para dejar que Tsunade se acercase a su pupila. La mujer la miró con detenimiento, sin poder evitar ver la imagen de la Sakura de trece años que había ido a pedirle ayuda con tanta decisión y valentía. Sonrió. El tiempo realmente volaba-… algo azul…-prosiguió entregándole una liga y ayudándole a colocársela-…busqué la más sexy, así Uchiha no tendrá de que quejarse…-todas comenzaron a reír de buena gana ante su comentario. Luego solo silencio. Un silencio que duró hasta que la mujer se acercó a ella y depositó un dulce beso sobre su frente-…me siento orgullosa de ti Sakura, has madurado y te has convertido en una excelente mujer…fuerte, inteligente, independiente…-sonrió con dulzura mientras que una de sus manos acariciaba la mejilla de su _hija_-…a pesar de que me da rabia admitirlo…-gruñó-… sé que ese idiota de Uchiha sabrá cuidarte…

Los ojos jades se cristalizaron. Sin previo aviso se lanzó al cuello de su maestra y sonrió feliz-…gracias Tsunade-sama…-negó-…no, gracias…Okaa-san…

"_**¡¡te amamos Tsunade!! ¡Eres la mejor mujer del mundo! A pesar de ser tan gruñona, alcohólica, floja, irritable…"**_

_-cállate…_

La quinta se sonrojó levemente y correspondió el abrazo con torpeza. Luego se alejó de ella simulando fortaleza cuando en realidad por dentro lloraba emocionada por las palabras de su alumna. Shizune palmeó su espalda tratando de consolarla y con una sonrisa radiante.

Finalmente la atención se centró en la rubia. Ino se acercó con lentitud hasta su amiga. Se detuvo a pocos metros para luego deslizar sobre su cabeza un hermoso velo que combinaba perfectamente con su vestido. Sakura sonrió al reconocerlo. Centró sus ojos jades en los celestes de Yamanaka que en esos momentos brillaban por la emoción.

-finalmente…-susurró acariciando la tela del velo-…algo prestado…

"_**es el que usó en su boda… ¡el mismo que le regalamos!"**_

-te prometo que lo cuidaré…

"_**gracias Ino-cerda…"**_

-lo sé frentezota…-Ambas se miraron largamente para luego abrazarse con fuerza-…te quiero mucho Sakura…

La ojijade sollozó con levedad-…y yo a ti Ino…

"_**¡no se pongan tan sentimentales!... ¡bua ¿a quién engaño?! ¡¡Yo también te quiero Cerda!!"**_

-¡oigan ¿Dónde quedamos Hinata-chan y yo?!

Las dos kunoichi rieron por lo bajo mientras se separaban con levedad y le hacían un gesto a sus amigas para que se acercaran. Un abrazo grupal…uno que se volvió tradición. Uno que se veía en bodas, cumpleaños, incluso antes de que alguna se fuese a misión…era una manera de mostrar su cariño y su compañía…ellas eran amigas y lo serían por siempre.

Tsunade se cruzó de brazos orgullosa-…muy bien chicas, ya se acerca la h-…

-Oye Tsunade…-dijo una vos desde el pomo de la puerta. La mujer volteó y arqueó una ceja al ver de quien se trataba

-¿Qué pasa Jiraiya? ¿No se supone que deberías estar en la mansión ayudando con los preparativos…?

-pues venía a advertirte qu-…

-¡¡TEME NO SUBAS, SABES QUE NO DEBES HACERLO!!

-¡CALLATE USURATOKANCHI!

La pelirosa frunció el ceño confundida. ¿Qué hacía Sasuke en aquel lugar? ¿No que la iba a estar esperando? Entrecerró los ojos… ¿y si venía a decirle que no iba a casarse con ella? Ante esa idea se aterró. ¿De verdad Sasuke iba a dejarla lista y alborotada? Una de sus manos se aferró a la de Yamanaka la cual le dio un ligero apretón para calmarla. Inmediatamente sus ojos se encontraron, por lo que la ojiceleste le sonrió de manera afable, aquello terminó por tranquilizarla.

-¡¿Qué hace Uchiha aquí?!-bramó furiosa la rubia saliendo de la habitación en el momento preciso que el ojinegro aparecía en el pasillo-… ¡¿no se supone que debías estar en la mansión?!

-tengo que hablar con Sakura…-la aludida se tensó, al parecer sus suposiciones eran ciertas

-¿se puede saber de que precisamente?

-surgió un imprevisto…-habló un tercero de manera calma desde las escaleras. A los breves segundos Kakashi se dejaba ver y como siempre, su único ojo visible estaba centrado en su Icha-icha-… ha comenzado a nevar y sus fans están encolerizados fuera de la mansión…

Ante eso la mujer entrecerró los ojos-…vaya problema… ¿la nevada es muy fuerte…?

-bastante…-respondió el pelinegro intentando continuar por el pasillo, pero Shizune le cortó el paso-…tengo que hablar con ella, es importante...

-¿para qué?

-si la tormenta sigue así pues… no tendremos boda…-sentenció el peliplateado con un suspiro decepcionado

Las kunoichis miraron a la ojijade que bajaba la mirada con pesar. No estaba del todo errónea, Sasuke si había ido a por ella para cancelar la boda, pero…al menos no por los mismos motivos que suponía. Una ligera lágrima cayó olvidándose por completo de su maquillaje… ¿Por qué tenía que haber pasado eso justo ese día?

Las tres intercambiaron miradas para luego suspirar. A ninguna le hacía gracia romper una de las reglas previas y primordial…"no ver a la novia antes de la ceremonia" pero estaban claras que esos dos tenían que hablar.

-solo hay una solución…-susurró Ino mientras salía al pasillo

-¡¿I-Ino q-que…?!

-tú solo espera aquí frentezota, y ustedes dos cúbranla…

Ambas amigas asintieron de inmediato colocándose enfrente de la chica e impedir que su imagen pudiese ser vista por el novio. Todos voltearon a ver a la ojiceleste que salía del cuarto. Tsunade frunció el ceño al ver como esta se acercaba hasta el moreno y lo sujetaba del brazo. Con un jalón lo encaminó hasta el cuarto en donde se encontraba la pelirosa, por lo que la quinta se predispuso a regañarla pero Yamanaka se adelantó.

-si quieres hablar con Sakura deberás voltear Uchiha…

El vengador arqueó una ceja-… ¿Qué?

-lo que escuchaste, si deseas hablar con ella, si quieres llegar a un acuerdo deberás voltearte

No le dio tiempo para reclamar. Cuando estuvieron en la entrada lo sujetó por los hombros y lo giró dejándolo de espaldas.

-esto es ridículo…

-haz lo que te digo…-masculló irritada la rubia-…si quieres llegar a un acuerdo tendrás que hacerlo…

-hmp…

Sonrió al ver que con ese monosílabo había acatado su "orden". Miró a sus amigas que se mantenían atentas a lo que debían hacer y a la vez impedían que la novia viese a su pareja.

-voltéenla también…-Tenten con un solo movimiento lo hizo-…ahora tendrán que caminar con cuidado…-dijo mientras con pasos lentos los hacían retroceder hasta que sus espaldas chocaron-…perfecto…

Sasuke suspiró-… ¿podrían dejarnos a solas?

-no podemos arriesgarnos a que voltees y la veas…-dijo la castaña cruzándose de brazos-…eso trae mala suerte, no importa si la boda se realiza hoy o el próximo año…

Sasuke frunció el ceño-…no me importa…-hizo el ademan de voltear por la castaña lo sujetó a tiempo

-¡¡NO!!-vociferaron las tres de manera tétrica-… ¡no lo vuelvas a intentar o te echamos a patadas!

El vengador gruñó al darse cuenta de su situación. Suspiró luego de forcejear algunos segundos, para finalmente desistir -bien…doy mi palabra de Uchiha que no lo haré…

Las tres intercambiaron miradas largamente. Un suspiro por parte de la pelirosa captó su atención-…créanle, cuando pone su apellido en juego va en serio…

Ino torció la boca-…bien, pero vendré en cinco minutos para asegurarme…

Con un gesto hizo que las otras la siguieran. El pelinegro vio como la puerta se cerraba ante sus ojos y aquello provocó que su cuerpo se destensara. Realmente había temido tener que hablar delante de esas tres… su orgullo iba a quedar por los suelos si eso ocurría.

-¿Sasuke-kun?-llamó en un susurró la chica mientras su mano entrelazaba la de él-… ¿es tan malo…?

"_**si no lo fuera no estaría aquí para decírtelo…"**_

Uchiha asintió-…está nevando cada vez más fuerte y con suerte pudimos escabullirnos de la mansión para poder llegar hasta aquí…

"_**¡shannaro, le advertimos a la cerda que no lo hiciera tan publico!"**_

Sakura bajó el rostro-… ¿no hay nada que se pueda hacer?

"_**¡si debe haber alguna solución!"**_

Un breve silencio se hizo presente. Sasuke mantuvo su vista pegada en un punto indefinido, tentado a voltear y así poder verla, decirle que no había problema…pero no podía, había dado su palabra. Gruñó de manera imperceptible. Sabía que si no encontraban una solución, todo se iría al infierno.

-¿y si nos casamos aquí…?

"_**¡¿Cómo dices aquí?!"**_

-¿aquí?

-sí…

"_**¡¿Estás loca?!"**_

-no hay espacio suficiente…-dijo tratando sonar comprensivo a la vez, entendía que sus ilusiones se verían rotas pero…no podían hacer mucho

"_**¡eso es lo que menos importa…! ¿Me oyes Sakura? ¡Es una locura!"**_

-podemos casarnos afuera… bajo la nieve…ahí podrán estar todos los invitados…

"_**¡¿Qué?! ¡Ahora sí que perdiste la cabeza! ¡Nos vamos a congelar!"**_

-¿bajo la nieve?-ella asintió-…pero… ¿estás segura…? ¿No crees que sea algo arriesgado…?

"_**¡vaya! ¡Pensé que nunca lo diría…!"**_

Sakura esbozó una leve sonrisa. Su mano apretó cariñosamente la de él mientras recargaba la cabeza en su espalda-…no me importa donde, no me importa si no hay fiesta, tampoco me importa congelarme por completo al igual que no me importa que no sea una boda ostentosa y llena de lujos como la planeó Ino…yo solo quiero casarme contigo…-se sonrojó con levedad-…y ser tu mujer…-lo ultimo lo dijo con un hilillo de voz que lo enterneció

"_**Ohh… ¡Olvida todo lo que te dije! ¡Vamos a casarnos shannaro!"**_

Sasuke sonrió de manera arrogante, su prometida era una cabezota-…de acuerdo…-dijo a los pocos segundos-…si eso es lo que tú quieres así será…-sentenció sin un ápice de inseguridad-…_pero Yamanaka tendrá que pagarme cada centavo que gastó en todo…-_obviamente que no iba a dejar pasar semejante despilfarro, pero luego arreglaría cuentas

La puerta se abrió de sopetón en esos momentos, provocándoles un sobresalto. La imagen de la rubia se hizo presente acompañada a la vez por el resto de las damas de honor, Tsunade y padrinos.

-¡pues bien pongamos en marcha todo! Nos quedan…-miró el reloj-...treinta minutos exactos para arreglar afuera y organizar la sala para la fiesta…-la pareja parpadeó confusa ante sus palabras-… ¡todos manos a la obra, traigan los preparativos de emergencia y hagan las llamadas pertinentes para que envíen la mayoría de las cosas aquí sin que esos desquiciados se den cuenta! ¡Muévanse!

-¡sí!-se oyó al unísono para nuevamente abandonar el lugar dejando a la pareja en conjunto a la Yamanaka

-bueno, ustedes ya hablaron por lo que Sasuke…-le hizo un gesto con el pulgar indicándole la puerta-…ve a la sala y Sakura ni se te ocurra salir de aquí…

Uchiha gruñó audiblemente provocándole una tenue carcajada a su prometida. Sus manos entrelazadas se aferraron por breves segundos en su afán de permanecer junto al otro. Ino se apresuró en sacarlo de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Sakura suspiró sonoramente mientras se encaminaba hasta la cama y se sentaba en el borde. Una hermosa sonrisa adornó sus labios en aquellos momentos… estaba segura que ahora nada podría ir mal.

* * *

Increíblemente todo estaba listo justo a tiempo. No podía creer como sus compañeros se movían de un extremo a otro, ordenando e implementando lo necesario para que las cosas saliesen a la perfección. Ino se había hecho cargo de los molestos fans; los hizo ingresar a la mansión y cuando estuvieron todos expectantes a sus posibles palabras, con la fe de que la boda se viese suspendida, la rubia dejó caer una bomba somnífera que de seguro los mantendrían durmiendo hasta el día siguiente. Incluso la tormenta había declinado, siendo solo una tenue capa casi imperceptible que era acompañada por un frío estremecedor.

Pero ahí estaba él. De pie, con su rostro indiferente y calmo…aunque por dentro estaba hecho un mar de nervios. A su lado su fiel amigo, que tiritaba igual que gelatina y sus dientes castañeaban sin cesar, pero a pesar de eso, el seguía ahí, acompañándolo y mostrando todo su apoyo.

-t-t-te-e-em-m-e…-llamó mientras que con sus manos se friccionaba los brazos en un intento de darse calor-…y-y-ya v-a a-a-a e-e-empe-ezar la c-c-cere-monia…

Uchiha se tensó notoriamente-…sí…-dijo intentando mantener la calma, agradeciendo que no hubiese nadie que notase su ahora naciente nerviosismo

Todos los presentes se mantuvieron expectantes hasta que una tenue melodía se dejó escuchar. Las damas de honor en conjunto a sus parejas comenzaron a desfilar con una sonrisa radiante, luciendo a pesar de las bajas temperaturas, los hermosos vestidos de color rosa pálido con un escote de corazón y ceñido en la cintura para luego caer delicadamente desde sus caderas. Una sonrisa radiante adornaba sus rostros, sin mostrar un ápice de malestar por el frío intenso que en esos momentos las acompañaba. Una vez que estuvieron en sus lugares, se colocaron las chaquetas que sus compañeros les alcanzaron…la idea era pasar dignas y dispuestas a mostrar la hermosura de sus vestidos.

La pelirosa aspiró aire fuertemente y cerró los ojos al ver que la hora de salir de acercaba. Se cruzó mejor la gruesa chaqueta que la cubría mientras se recargaba en la muralla en su afán por tranquilizarse.

"_**ya es la hora…"**_

_-sí…_

"_**¡¡lo logramos shannaro!! ¡Después de todos nuestros esfuerzos lo hemos conseguido!"**_

_-tienes razón…-_un sinfín de recuerdos pasaron ante sus ojos. Pasaron por muchas dificultades, sufrió mucho antes de poder llegar a esta instancia pero por fin…lo había conseguido. Rió feliz. Ella, la molestia estaba a solo segundos se convertirse en la señora Uchiha…eso era todo un suceso.

-¿pequeña…?-llamó Hatake con un tono suave y paternal

Sakura dio un ligero brinco-Kakashi-sensei…

El hombre sonrió tras su máscara. Con lentitud acarició su mejilla y luego besó su frente. La kunoichi le devolvió la sonrisa intentando aguantar las lágrimas de emoción y felicidad que en esos momentos amenazaban con escaparse.

-me siento muy orgulloso de ti pequeña…

-gracias…-susurró ruborizada

-sé que serán muy felices…

-¿de verdad?

-¡por supuesto!...-dijo ampliando la sonrisa-…tu lo amas, el te ama…-rió-…de no ser así no estaría allá afuera congelándose y dispuesto a casarse con semejante público…

"_**¡¡ese es mi hombre mierda!!"**_

_-no es solo tuyo…_

"_**bueno, ese es NUESTRO hombre… ¿mejor así?"**_

_-mmm si…_

Kakashi se colocó a su lado y le extendió su brazo-… ¿lista?

Sakura asintió con firmeza y aferró más así su hermoso ramo de lirios blancos-…lista…-comenzaron a caminar pero antes de salir de la casa la kunoichi se detuvo-… ¡espera…!-se separó a penas del hombre y se sacó el abrigo con rapidez-…ahora sí estoy lista…

-estas preciosa…

-gracias Kakashi-sensei…

Sujetó su brazo otra vez sonriendo emocionada-… ¿pero no te dará frío?

-no, estoy demasiado emocionada como para sentir frío…

Hatake rió por lo bajo para luego emprender camino nuevamente. La marcha nupcial comenzó a retumbar en el lugar, provocando que todos los presentes se levantaran al instante. Sasuke respiró hondo mientras volteaba con lentitud para centrarse en la imagen de su futura esposa. Pudo vislumbrar un destello rosa entre las cabezas que impedían una vista más detallada. Se desesperó y creyó que el tiempo se hacía eterno; en esos momentos lo único que quería era verla…

La pareja se hizo visible al fin. El hombre acompañaba con orgullo a la medic-nin que sonreía con timidez al escuchar los murmullos que no hacían más que alagarla. Naruto rió emocionado, olvidando por completo el frío que lo aquejaba en esos momentos. Miró a su ampliando su sonrisa zorruna, a pesar de que mostraba su tan conocido semblante lleno de indiferencia, sus ojos brillaban de emoción al verla. Estaba más hermosa que de costumbre. Aquel vestido la hacía ver como un ángel, un ángel rosa caído del cielo. Sasuke alzó la barbilla con orgullo; no podía ser más afortunado, estaba a punto de casarse con la mujer más codiciada de Konoha…pero ella era de él, solo de él.

Los ojos jades buscaron los carbones con ahínco. Cuando estos se encontraron no pudo evitar sonreír risueña, menos cuando se fijó en su vestimenta. Aquel esmoquin blanco que le obligó comprar para el baile de fin de año, ese baile en donde se dio cuenta que lo amaba y que no lo podría olvidar…aquel baile en donde se prometió lograr llegar a su corazón y hacerlo el hombre más feliz del planeta. Sonrió ante aquellos pensamientos… ahora aquello sería su labor de por vida, y no le molestaba en lo absoluto tener que hacerlo.

Por fin llegaron hasta donde se hallaba Uchiha. Kakashi le entregó la mano de la pelirosa con delicadeza esbozando una sonrisa sincera. Miró al vengador quien asintió con seguridad, dándole a entender que la cuidaría. El hombre se alejó luego de besar nuevamente la frente de la chica para finalmente dirigirse hasta el lado donde su mujer lo aguardaba con una sonrisa emocionada. Shizune se aferró a su brazo recargó su mejilla en él para observar toda la ceremonia que sería dirigida por la Hokage.

La mujer carraspeó captando la atención de los presente. En esos momentos nuevamente sus miradas se cruzaron. Una sonrisa sutil surcó los labios del shinobi en el mismo instante en que la voz de Tsunade se hizo escuchar.

* * *

Una fiesta bastante amena a pesar del poco espacio en el que se desarrolló fue suficiente para dejarla satisfecha. Luego de la ceremonia-en la cual no pudo evitar llorar de emoción al ver que por fin su sueño se había cumplido-la gente se apresuró en ingresar a la casa y celebrar el suceso más esperado en Konoha.

Felicitaciones para ella, bromas para él para hacer el ambiente mucho más llevadero. Naruto al cual el alcohol se le subió a la cabeza, dio un discurso bastante peculiar, en donde no faltaron los insultos-cariñosos, según él-hacia el Uchiha provocaron que este último le proporcionara un buen golpe en la cabeza. Tsunade también clamó algunas palabras, elogiando a la novia y siendo apoyada por casi todos los presentes.

Baile, comida y risas fue lo que más se escuchó en aquella pequeña casa, en donde curiosamente el espacio había bastado para que todo se llevase a cabo.

La kunoichi hizo una señal mostrando el ramo convocando a todas las solteras al centro de la sala-entre ellas Tsunade. Al momento de lanzarlo, retumbaron los gritos alborotados de las desesperadas, siendo vencidas por la quinta quien gruñía a las que se acercaban a quitarle el ramo.

Había llegado el momento de la liga. Uzumaki tuvo casi que obligarlo a hacer su trabajo, pues el vengador no deseaba que esos pervertidos viesen las piernas de su ahora ESPOSA. Sí, los celos eran demasiados como para exhibir a su mujer de esa manera. Finalmente accedió y a pesar de su aprensión, disfrutó ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de la pelirosa, la cual sonreía nerviosamente ante las miradas libidinosas de su esposo. No tuvo idea quien logró alcanzar aquel pedazo de tela azul que en su opinión era demasiado sexy como para que ella lo estuviese usando, solo supo que en esos momentos estaba junto a ella besándola con posesión para dejarles en claros a esos pervertidos que ella le pertenecía.

Llegada la madrugada todos comenzaron a prenderse más debido al alcohol, pero ellos ya no deseaban permanecer ni un segundo más allí. La Hokage se encargó de alejarlos de los invitados que no hacían más que felicitarlos una y otra vez. Ingresaron a la entrada de la casa en donde Naruto y Kakashi los aguardaban con sus maletas preparadas.

-es mejor que se vayan antes de que alguien más venga y los retenga aquí...-rió el hombre

-¡es verdad chicos…!-Naruto se acercó a ambos colocándose al medio y abrazándolos por la espalda-…ahora vayan y disfruten de su luna de miel…-dijo entre risas pasadas de alcohol

-aléjate usuratokanchi…-gruñó mientras que empujaba el rostro de su amigo el cual invadía su espacio personal

Sakura soltó una leve risa para luego centrarse en su maestra que parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas-…Tsunade-sama…-la mujer la miró-…muchas gracias por todo esto…

-no me des las gracias solo a mi…Ino también se encargó de esto…

-jeje lo sé, ya me encargué de darle mis agradecimientos…-se mantuvieron en silencio por algunos minutos esperando y maquinando alguna palabra de despedida

-¡¡oigan, oigan ¿Dónde están los novios?!!

Ambos jóvenes intercambiaron miradas para luego centrarse en sus amigos quienes con diferentes gestos les indicaban que se fueran. Kakashi les acercó las maletas y Sakura se aferró al brazo de su esposo, el cual comenzó a hacer diferentes sellos.

-nos vemos…-dijo la chica despidiéndose con la mano hasta que una nube de humo los hizo desaparecer

La quinta suspiró-…no puedo creer que esos dos estén casados…

-jeje es verdad Obaa-chan, para mí también es algo increíble, jamás pensé que Sasuke pudiese tener hormonas…

Tsunade gruñó-…ni me lo recuerdes…pensar que mi Sakura esté a punto de…

-entonces no piense en eso y siga disfrutando de la fiesta…-intervino el hombre para evitar un posible escándalo

La mujer asintió enseguida y se fue con el resto de los invitados dejándolos solos. Ambos intercambiaron miradas cómplices para luego echarse a reír y seguirla a los breves segundos. Estaban seguros que la parejita en cuestión la iba a pasar bien…muy bien…

* * *

La cortina de humo se dispersó a los pocos segundos. Los ojos jades escudriñaron los alrededores hasta toparse con el portón de una pequeña cabaña situada en un monte nevado. Entraron sin avisar y Sakura vislumbró un camino de maderos que los guiaba hasta la casa. Sasuke cargo las maletas y la tomo en brazos – como toda novia – para seguir subiendo mientras la sostenía firmemente. Ella se recostó sobre el pecho de él, mientras el sonido de sus latidos llenaba sus oídos de un dulce palpitar constante; sintió como atravesaban el umbral de la puerta, y un cálido viento rozaba sus mejillas; dio un vistazo rápido hacia la chimenea que estaba encendida; al parecer, habían dejado todo perfectamente arreglado para ambos. Sasuke subió las escaleras demasiado rápido y no le dio tiempo para mirar más detalladamente la estancia.  
Se veía todo muy cómodo, el salón era amplio con muebles acolchados; la escalera quedaba a un lado de una pared de cristal y la chimenea le daba un toque suave y familiar. El pasillo de las escaleras estaba hecho de una madera casi blanca con suave aroma a vainilla; finalmente, la habitación principal parecía del mismo tamaño que el recibidor, había una enorme cama en el centro apoyada contra la pared derecha y cubierta con una fina seda negra, un pequeño tocador a un costado de esta haciendo juego, un piso de madera oscura bien pulido y la misma madera que adornaba el pasillo – y el resto de la casa – sobre las paredes.  
La dejó a un lado de la cama mientras descargaba, sin decir nada, guardó toda la ropa en el tocador.

– Es realmente hermoso. – Sabia que apenas si había tenido tiempo de observar parte de la casa, pero imaginaba que el resto era tanto o incluso más bonito que lo que vio.  
Él no dijo nada, simplemente se acerco y la abrazó por la espalda tomándola por sorpresa mientras acercaba sus labios a su oído susurrando– Es todo para ti.

De pronto se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban y su corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte que, creía, se iba a salir de su pecho. Sentía el aliento de Sasuke chocando contra su lóbulo; pero aún no estaba lista, le tenía una sorpresa, solo para él; y si seguía en ese estado no sería capaz de reunir el coraje suficiente como para hacerlo. Así que se separo suavemente para que el moreno no llegara a la conclusión errada de que no deseaba estar a solas con él.

– D-debo ir al baño. Tomare una ducha. – Tomo su bolso dedicándole una mirada sonrojada y entro por la puerta posterior cerrándola a sus espaldas.

Se miro al espejo, sus mejillas ardían. Dejo abierta la llave esperando que se llenara la bañera mientras buscaba bajo el lavamanos una toalla, para acto seguido comenzar a retirar su vestido con cierto pesar. Entró en la ducha mientras el agua tibia y jabonosa comenzaba a humedecer su piel; era eso lo que necesitaba para calmar sus nervios. Metió su cara completamente aguantando la respiración, ese calor era agradable; pero ya era hora de salir. Quito el tapón y abrió nuevamente la llave, esperando que el jabón aromatizado se fuera por el desagüe y el transparente chorro quitase de su cuerpo cada rastro.  
Se envolvió con la toalla y miro su reflejo nuevamente en el espejo. Dejó caer la toalla. Su cuerpo realmente era hermoso; debía admitirlo, pero cuanta vergüenza le daba que él la observara; más aún si no quedara satisfecho. Desenredo su cabello y seguido sacó una prenda de su bolso para comenzar a vestirse.  
Abrió la puerta del baño lentamente, creía haber tardado una eternidad. No se tomó la molestia de sacar la maleta; ya se encargaría después de acomodarla. Asomó la cabeza y vio a Sasuke recostado centrando toda su atención en el techo y luego como dirigió sus carbones hacia ella. Nuevamente se tiñeron sus mejillas de un rojo intenso y sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar; intentó controlar un poco el pánico. Salió del baño y se acerco hacia la cama.  
El pelinegro sintió como se hacía un nudo en su garganta. Que mujer más hermosa, de hecho, era la única mujer hermosa para él. El negro de la tela que llevaba hacia relucir su piel como diamante; sus ojos eran profundos, sus mejillas y labios de un rosa brillante, el cabello húmedo, piernas largas y bien torneadas, un escote… Un bello escote en V que finalizaba en medio de sus pechos y se ataba con una delgada tirita fácil de arrancar, para después permitir que la tela se abriera nuevamente y dejara parte de su vientre a la vista; y más abajo unos panties del mismo color que la blusa que le causaban un deseo indescriptible de arrebatarlos.

Ella se sentó en la cama con unos leves temblores que no pasaron desapercibidos para el chico.

– Sakura… – Desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia el techo – Te ves muy linda. – Se sonrojo un poco mientras desviaba la mirada.  
– G-gracias Sasuke-kun – Le dedicó una bella sonrisa, de esas que tanto le gustaban. La pelirosa se recostó a su lado – Te amo  
– Yo también te amo Sakura – Se acerco más hacia ella y le tomo por el mentón para darle un beso. Un tierno beso en el que las manos de él descansaban sobre la cintura de Sakura y las manos de ella jugueteaban con sus azabaches cabellos. Era un beso lleno de todo el amor que sentían el uno al otro, y ahora por fin podrían demostrarlo físicamente; no de una manera morbosa, él lo había pensado, sería el momento más tierno en la vida de ella, era ese momento especial en el que se entregaban mutuamente hasta la eternidad, en el que se unían y formarían un solo ser.

En ese momento los labios de él jugueteaban por su cuello haciéndola sonreír y sus manos se introducían en la blusa palpando con extrema delicadeza la curva que formaba su cintura. Por su columna pasaban unas suaves corrientes eléctricas que hacían que su piel se erizase, entonces dejo reposando los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo mientras cerraba sus ojos y disfrutaba de las caricias que el pelinegro esparcía por su piel.  
Ya el nudo que formaba el hilillo se encontraba libre y parte de la tela algo decaída. No le interesaba nada más que no fuera el contacto de aquellos tibios labios que suspiraban en el recorrido de su cuerpo. Ni siquiera notó el instante en el que él se quito la camisa; ya lo había visto así, pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez era su esposo. Por más que lo intentó no pudo evitar el cosquilleo en su estomago y el sonrojo que siempre la acompañaba. Pasó la yema de sus dedos delicadamente por tu tórax e inconscientemente llegó hasta el pantalón. Se mantuvo así, dudosa, meditando en que debía hacer… a los segundos prefirió llevar sus manos hasta su pecho, delineando cada musculo con lentitud y delicadeza. Sasuke aún se encontraba depositando en su cuello besos cortos y juguetones sacándole apenas pequeñas risas debido a las cosquillas; luego vio como él volvía a buscar su boca y la besó, enredando su lengua con la de ella en forma de que la pasión comenzaba a apoderarse de ambos.

Él se apartó para luego deshacerse con lentitud de aquella blusa que en esos momentos no hacía más que estorbarle. La recostó con lentitud sobre la cama para luego posicionarse sobre ella sin dejar de observarla. Se quedó contemplándola por algunos segundos provocando que Sakura lo mirara con el rostro encendido y el cuerpo tembloroso por completo. Admitía que se avergonzaba verse tan expuesta ante él pero Sasuke no le dio tiempo de seguir ahondando en su bochorno. La besó otra vez, mientras una de sus manos se dirigía hasta uno de sus senos. La pelirosa ahogó un gemido ahogado e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir aquel contacto. Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa arrogante centrándose en aquella caricia con lentitud y conteniendo sus ansias, pero no pudo evitar sentir el anhelo de lamerlos y saborearlos a sus anchas. Sus labios comenzaron a deslizarse desde su cuello con lentitud, disfrutando a la vez la suavidad y el aroma de su piel. La escuchó jadear cuando la sujetó fuerte desde la cintura y a la vez que su boca aprisionaba uno de sus pezones. La kunoichi cerró los ojos con fuerza ante tantas sensaciones; podía sentir como un calor inexplicable recorría todo su cuerpo al igual que podía sentir con claridad como su sangre corría vertiginosa por cada una de sus venas, una humedad en su intimidad, al igual que sintió como sus deseos de unirse a él era mucho mayor y demandante que antes. Su cuerpo actuó por instinto; en un movimiento inconsciente su pelvis rozó la de Sasuke quien no pudo evitar un jadeo ronco. Luego de algunos segundos Sasuke comenzó a bajar; su lengua se movió sobre su vientre hasta el borde de su ropa interior. Sakura se removió inquieta ante aquello, por lo que su esposo alzó el rostro para observarla sorprendiéndola; jamás había visto aquella mirada, al menos no con esa intensidad. Eran brillantes, el carbón con ligeros matices casi rojizos de su sharingan que activaba de vez en cuando para no perder detalle alguno de sus movimientos; era algo realmente hipnotizante. Aquello le hizo sentir una nueva punzada en el estómago. No pudo decir nada pues el vengador se incorporó y la besó, enredando su mano tras su nuca.

- Te amo... - Murmuró ella entre besos.

Sasuke volvió a sonreír con arrogancia intentando a la vez mantener su autocontrol; era algo realmente difícil. Si hubiese sido por él, hacerla suya no hubiera demorado más, pero sabía que no podía ser así; porque ella se merecía un lindo recuerdo de este momento...merecía que el fuese cuidadoso y que no apresurara las cosas para hacerle disfrutar con la misma intensidad que él.

Uchiha apartó la boca ansiosa de ella para luego besar su frente. Sin poder evitarlo ella sonrió. Sonrió pues recordó el día en que hablaron por primera vez luego de enterarse que serían compañeros de equipo. Recordó que en aquellos momentos, perdida en su imaginación había visto a Sasuke acercarse hasta ella diciéndole aquellas palabras que estaba clara, nunca saldrían de su boca; "tu frente es adorable, tanto que me gustaría besarla" pero luego todo eso se volvió realidad…él estaba frente suyo, mirándola con coquetería para finalmente acercarse hasta la banca en donde estaba y repetir las mismas palabras…pero todo se había ido a pique cuando la frase "eso suena como algo que Naruto diría" salió de sus labios. Rió internamente…ahora que lo pensaba era verdad, Sasuke no era alguien que pudiese decir esas cosas.

-¿sucede algo?-interrogó al ver que ella parecía estar sumergida en sus pensamientos, hacia un rato que había dejado de responder a sus caricias y eso…admitía que le molestaba

Haruno se sonrojó-…n-no… es que…-una tierna sonrisa surcó sus labios-…estaba recordado la primera vez que hablamos luego de saber que seríamos equipo…

Sasuke arqueó una ceja. ¿Por qué precisamente en esos momentos recordaba justo ESE instante? por lo que él sabía, no fue la mejor instancia como para comenzar una amistad, todo lo contrario.

-¿estás recordando ese día?-la vio asentir a lo que él frunció el ceño un tanto molesto-… ¿Por qué?

-pues…-titubeó al principio al ver el semblante un tanto ofuscado de su marido, pero prefirió continuar-…aquel día fue la primera vez que actuaste de manera linda conmigo…

Sus cejas se alzaron cuando logró asimilar sus palabras ¿actuar de manera linda? ¿Él? ¿Precisamente después de escuchar esas palabras tan crueles de su parte?-… ¿De qué hablas…?-sinceramente no lo recordaba

-¡¿no me digas que te olvidaste?!-refunfuñó la chica haciendo un ligero puchero-… ¡aquel día estuvimos a punto de besarnos…! ¡¿Acaso lo olvidaste?!

Sasuke parpadeó confundido-… ¿Qué? Sakura eso n-…-Cerró los ojos con fuerza al darse cuenta de la situación. Claro, ahora lo entendía…el maldito de Naruto había hecho de las suyas. Gruñó-…_eres zorro muerto usuratokanchi…_

-¿Sasuke-kun?-llamó al notar la ligera vena que se asomaba en su sien-… ¿acaso te molesta que recuerde eso…?

El vengador la miró para finalmente suspirar largamente. Era mejor mantenerse en silencio y que ella siguiese creyendo que había sido él, ya luego arreglaría cuentas con el Uzumaki, por ahora solo se iba a concentrar en otra cosa. Sonrió.

-no…

-¿entonces…?

Sasuke se acercó hasta sus labios para nuevamente depositar un beso suave, un ligero roce que pronto se volvió en algo más pasional. Sus manos nuevamente se enfrascaron en su tarea anterior; acariciar sus senos provocando que la chica volviese a jadear y así obligarla a olvidarse de la reciente conversación. No iba a permitir que se volviera a distraer.

Se separaron por la falta de oxigeno. Los labios hinchados de la chica se dirigieron hasta su cuello por lo que no pasó mucho antes de que pudiese percibir su respirar agitado sobre este; sus manos pequeñas y suaves comenzaron a acariciar su espalda, provocando que el deseo fuese en aumento pues su roce era realmente enloquecedor. Su rostro bajó para aspirar el aroma de su piel a la altura de sus hombros. Cerezo. Ese siempre era su aroma, lo que la caracterizaba por completo. El dulce aroma de los cerezos en flor. Sasuke comenzó a respirar fuertemente llenando sus pulmones completamente con la esencia de aquella mujer. Pronto su respiración se volvió agitada, por lo que intentó calmarse, pero Sakura no ayudaba en mucho; su cuerpo se aproximaba más a él de manera ansiosa, a pesar de que sus nervios eran demasiados. La miró con intensidad encontrándose con la decisión en sus ojos jades. Ella estaba segura…y eso le daba mayor libertad para actuar.

Afuera una poderosa tormenta se desató provocando que el calor comenzara a declinar con rapidez, pero en esos momentos ninguno se dio cuenta. Sus ojos negros nuevamente escudriñaron su cuerpo centrándose en sus seños. No eran excesivamente grandes, pero lo suficientes como para satisfacerlo. Sakura se aferró a su cuello brindándole besos apasionados. La medic-nin por instinto inclinó una pierna y él acomodó su pelvis contra la de ella sin dejar de besarla mientras que apartaba algunos mechones rosas que tenía sobre el rostro.

- Al fin serás mía...- Susurró besando su hombro para luego deslizarse hacia su pecho provocándole un ligero temblor.

Continuó deslizándose por su plano vientre y luego, sin que ella pudiese preverlo, le quitó las bragas dejándola solamente con las panties negras; con lentitud una de sus manos se deslizó hasta una de sus piernas hasta llegar al inicio de la primera pantimedia, con rapidez se deshizo de ella para luego repetir la acción con la restante. Cuando sintió frío en sus piernas, Sakura abrió los ojos mientras que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo por la vergüenza. Sus jades se pronto comenzaron a demostrar temor aplacando cualquier ápice de deseo que pudiese haber en ellos. La pelirosa cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los labios sin siquiera mirarlo. Sasuke notó la tensión de su cuerpo por lo que se apresuró a ver que le sucedía.

Ella se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, temblando ligeramente; podía palpar con claridad su nerviosismo y su temor. Sonrió con levedad. La entendía…era su primera vez y era normal que se sintiese insegura, por lo que iba a hacer lo que fuese por confortarla, y si ella le pedía que esperaran un tiempo más pues…él lo haría, a pesar de que pudiese costarle.

_- ..._Sakura…-llamó calmo obligándola a abrir los ojos-…tranquila…-susurró mientras se acomodaba sobre ella dejando sus rostros a poca distancia-…no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres…

La pelirosa desvió la mirada brevemente. No es que no quisiera hacerlo… ¡no al contrario! ¡De verdad deseaba por fin ser su mujer, en cuerpo y en alma! Pero… no podía evitar sentir aquel temor. Había escuchado algunas conversaciones de primerizas y…admitía que aquello la hacía sentir bastante insegura. Incluso su amiga Ino le había dicho lo dolorosa que era la primera vez, aunque claro, luego le explicó que era solo cosas de minutos, que pronto todo eso desaparecía sin que se diera cuenta. Tragó con cierta dificultad.

"_**¡¡vamos Sakura se valiente!! ¡Además no creo que sea tan malo!"**_

_-yo tampoco pero…_

"_**¿No quieres entregarte a Sasuke? ¿No quieres demostrarle que él es y será el único hombre en tu vida?"**_

Sakura sonrió con levedad, de manera imperceptible. Sí, claro que deseaba demostrarle que sólo le pertenecía a él, a Sasuke Uchiha y que nadie más tendría la satisfacción de decir que ella se le había entregado, no…porque Sasuke sería el primer hombre en su vida. El primero y el único. En estos dos años lo único que deseaba cada vez que estaban juntos era ser suya en todos los sentidos.

En esos instantes sus ojos se abrieron con decisión y su sonrisa mostró seguridad. Sasuke la observó con atención, notando como nuevamente el brillo del deseo invadía sus jades dándole a entender que esta vez no iba a dudar. Sintió su piel arder cuando las suaves manos de ella se deslizaron por su pecho con lentitud para llegar hasta la hebilla de su cinturón y comenzaba-para su sorpresa-a desabrocharlo sin mayor dificultad.

La miró de manera penetrante hasta que sus ojos se encontraron-… ¿estás segura?

La kunoichi asintió-…yo…-sus mejillas volvieron a teñirse de rojo dándole un tono inocente-…yo solo quiero…ser tu mujer Sasuke-kun…

Uchiha sonrió mientras sujetaba las manos de su esposa y las colocaba sobre su cabeza. Besó su frente, la punta de su nariz, sus labios y sus mejillas para luego volver a besar su cuello. Se incorporó para deshacerse del molesto pantalón y lanzarlo lejos sin importarle siquiera en donde hubiese caído, luego hizo lo mismo con el bóxer, quedando ahora en las mismas condiciones que ella. La pelirosa no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquella vista, y es que a pesar de que había visto a hombres desnudos- en los chequeos y esas cosas-le era difícil asimilar que precisamente no era cualquier hombre…sino que él, Sasuke Uchiha…su esposo.

Lo vio acomodarse otra vez sobre ella por lo que aprovechó de ocultar su rostro en su pecho y así evitar que el notase su vergüenza. De pronto sintió como él se movía provocando un roce de sus sexos que la hizo gemir y temblar.

La besó con ternura agradeciendo la oportunidad que ella le estaba brindando. Porque lo sabía, lo tenía muy presente, ella era virgen-a pesar de que había dudado cuando estuvo con aquel imbécil de Yusei-pero ahora estaba claro, él iba a ser el primer hombre en su vida, el primero y el ultimo y si era necesario, mataría a quien fuera para que aquello fuese efectivo.

Decidido se posicionó de tal manera que sus sexos volvieron a encontrarse, provocando el mismo efecto en ella. Sasuke acarició su mejilla y sonrió para confortarla.

- al principio…te resultará incómodo... - Aclaró tratando de sonar contenedor, pues sabía que para muchas mujeres, la primera vez resultaba doloroso y en el peor de los casos traumatizante y eso era lo último que deseaba. No quería que ella sufriera. Por eso no quería asustarla, la pobre ya lo estaba en demasía a pesar de que intentara de demostrar lo contrario-... pero te prometo… que pasará pronto…

La kunoichi asintió con timidez-…te creo…-dijo sin titubear

Él asintió para luego bajar su mano y así asegurarse de que estaba lista. Apenas ella sintió sus dedos cerca de su húmeda intimidad un gemido escapó de sus labios y volvió a esconderse en su pecho. Sasuke cerró los ojos satisfecho mientras se acomodaba para finalmente penetrarla. Ella retuvo la respiración sin apartarse de su pecho. Sintió como él entraba en su cuerpo y como la barrera de su virginidad se rompía de manera dolorosa provocándole una mueca y un sollozo ahogado. Sus uñas se hundieron en su espalda intentando así desviar el dolor y la incomodidad que sentía en esos momentos.

-¿estás bien…?-preguntó conteniendo el impulso de moverse mirándola con atención

La pelirosa asintió con levedad-…s-solo…n-no te muevas…p-por un momento…por favor…

El asintió sonriendo para tranquilizarla-...de acuerdo…

Se mantuvo así por algunos instantes, dentro de ella sin moverse hasta que la chica le diese la autorización para continuar. Sakura podía sentir la dureza y humedad entre sus piernas por lo que comenzó a moverse instintivamente, solo un poco. Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza ante aquello, sintiendo como una corriente eléctrica recorría su espalda con cada movimiento involuntario por parte de su mujer…

Luego de breves segundos el dolor que sentía comenzó a desvanecerse dándole paso a una nueva sensación. Placer. La medic-nin sonrió y volvió a moverse para instarlo a moverse, autorizándole a que lo hiciese. Sasuke cuando captó el mensaje. Con lentitud le inclinó las piernas y ella las enredó tras su cintura. Inmediatamente él se movió y salió para volver a entrar. Sakura gimió fuertemente por el placer; sus manos que se encontraban en su espalda se aferraron con más fuerza enterrando nuevamente sus uñas y sintiendo que iba y volvía de la tierra al cielo. Sasuke volvió a besarla mientras que ella entrelazaba sus manos alrededor de su cuello perdiéndose en las miles de sensaciones que jamás creyó sentir en su vida.

-S-Sasu-ke-kun…-balbuceó a penas entre gemidos

Sintió nuevamente como él se movía a lo que volvió a gemir entre sus labios; los besos de él poco a poco se desviaron hasta cuello y su clavícula. Los movimientos se hacían cada vez más rápidos y constantes haciéndole creer que perdía el aliento y su conciencia se iba por el caño. Apenas si notó un destello rojizo de los carbones de su esposo, el cual contenía estoicamente sus gemidos ahogándolos sobre su hombro. En esos momentos ningún pensamiento coherente surcaba por su mente, ningún idea clara, nada…solo su nombre resonaba, su nombre que se escapaba a penas de sus labios pues el placer no le permitía completarlo. Sasuke siguió embistiéndola hasta que una sensación de paz en su interior la llenó por completo. Las paredes de su intimidad se estrecharon aprisionando su sexo mientras que sus ojos se nublaban y el nombre de su amante escapó en un gemido; segundos después él explotó en su interior. Sakura lo escuchó jadear su nombre cerca de su oído mientras intentaba no dejar caer su peso sobre ella.

Respiraron con fuerza tratando de que el aire ingresara con normalidad a sus pulmones y dejándose llevar por el tranquilo silencio. Poco a poco Uchiha se incorporó para mirarla. Le sonrió al ver su frente perlada de sudor provocando que algunos mechones rosas se pegaran a ella, sus mejillas sonrojadas y las pupilas dilatadas. Acarició levemente su rostro a lo que ella entrecerró los ojos y suspiró cansada. Sasuke salió de su interior para luego acurrucarla a su lado, como siempre sobre su pecho.

Sakura cerró los ojos esbozando una sonrisa radiante…estaba feliz; por fin podía decir que era la mujer de Sasuke Uchiha con todas las de la ley. Se aferró más a su pecho por lo que él la abrazó con más fuerza. No se dio cuenta en qué momento el sueño terminó por ganarle, solo sabía que el calor de su esposo la llenaba por completo y que se sentía segura a su lado…

Sasuke la miró cuando sintió su respiración pausada chocando en su pecho. Sonrió mientras que acariciaba su mejilla con delicadeza. Se sentía satisfecho, feliz…porque había sido capaz de hacerle experimentar el mismo placer que él. Había logrado que su primera vez no fuese algo traumatizante como temió que podría llegar a ser…la aferró más a su cuerpo pues el frío comenzó a sentirse en el lugar.

Con cuidado tomó las sabanas para cubrirlos y así huir de las bajas temperaturas. Sakura murmuró algo en sueño…como siempre, a lo que él rodó los ojos. Admitía que muchas noches no había sido capaz de conciliar el sueño debido a que su esposa hablaba en sueños.

-mi esposa…-susurró con orgullo

Porque en esos precisos momentos era oficial…

Sakura Haruno se había convertido en su esposa…ahora ella era una Uchiha.

Con ese pensamiento cerró los ojos. El cansancio del día lo había vencido por completo…habían sido muchas emociones en un día y ahora solo deseaba descansar.

No paso mucho cuando el sueño se hizo presente y al igual que a su mujer, lo transportó a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Hello mis lectoras!

Jeje lamento mucho la demora de verdad, pero quería que este capítulo fuese perfecto ^^ aparte que admito que el lemon me costó un poquito mucho u.u ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Muy malo? Hice mi mayor esfuerzo de veras! u.u

Agradezco muchísimo la ayuda de FyuFyu que me ayudó en la introducción del lemon ^^ porque de verdad que no sabía cómo empezar =/ jiji

¡¡Gracias FyuFyu!! Y espero que haya sido de tu agrado :)

Bien, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :)

Guau cada vez queda menos, el próximo creo que saldrá pronto ^^

En fin, este capítulo se lo dedico a todas mis compatriotas que leen mi historia. Chicas, mucho ánimo y mucha fuerza que vamos a salir adelante. De corazón espero que se encuentren bien y a salvo con sus familias, que cada una haya pasado este sucedo junto a alguien querido y que si tienen familiares en el sur o si bien son del sur, mucho ánimo, todo el cariño y las mejores energías para ustedes.

Sabemos que Chile es un país fuerte y solidario, lo que ocurrió al principio es la cara del ser humano que sale cada vez que se ve privado de lo fundamental…admito que también hay gente inescrupulosa, pero es la mínima. ¡Porque lo que prima es el amor y el apoyo entre los ciudadanos, entre los compatriotas! Y eso pudo verse hoy. La solidaridad es realmente nuestro pilar y como siempre lograremos levantarnos. Nuestra bandera pueda que este sucia y rota por el desastre, pero aun así sigue flameando con orgullo…

¡¡FUERZA CHILE!! ¡Porque eres fuerte! ¡Porque cada chileno tiene la flama de la fuerza ardiendo en su interior!

Sin más que decir…les dejo mil agradecimientos por seguir mi humilde fic y comentar cada capítulo ^^

Muchos besos y bendiciones para cada una de ustedes…

Se despide atenta y cariñosamente

__NinfaOscura__


	46. Epilogo: Tres Hombres y Una Kunoichi

**Tres hombres y una Kunoichi**

De antemano está decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y que esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro :) solo por mera entretención.

Aclaraciones:

-blablablablaà los personajes hablan

"_**blablabla"**__**à**__**Inner de Sakura**_

_Pensamientos_

_-----flash back----_

_--------------- cambio de escena_

Si más que decir….espero les guste mi historia :D

* * *

_**Epílogo: **_**Tres hombres y una Kunoichi **

Sus ojos se iluminaron en el mismo instante en que leyó los resultados que tenían en sus manos. Tembló con levedad, debido a la excitación del momento y alzó la mirada encontrándose con los ansiosos ojos celestes de su amiga. Le extendió el papel que leyó con rapidez, al mismo tiempo que también dichos ojos se iluminaban de felicidad… ¡el momento de su amiga había llegado!

_Positivo._

-¡los exámenes dieron positivo! ¡Cerda! ¡Dieron positivo!

"_**¡¡shannaro!! ¡Positivo! ¡Positivo!"**_

-¡lo sé, lo sé frentezota!

Ambas amigas intercalaban miradas entre ellas y el papel en donde se afirmaba lo que para la pelirosa fue al principio una suposición. En sus labios se estamparon dos amplias sonrisas llenas de alegría, al mismo instante en que se abrazaban y comenzaban a dar pequeño saltos de emoción y vociferaban gritillos de júbilo. Las enfermeras que por allí pasaban no podían evitar reír y sonreír ante la alegría de su superiora…

Se veía tan radiante, tan hermosa, tan feliz… ¿y quién lo diría si su esposo era el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha? El hombre más frío, indiferente, soberbio y arrogante de toda la aldea…si bien, muchos admitían que todo aquello había disminuido quizás en un 0,00001% que lo hacía algo más…"agradable" pero no encontraban que fuese suficiente como para que aquella muchacha se viese siempre tan alegre y con una preciosa sonrisa sobre los labios.

-¡tengo que decírselo ahora mismo!

-¡no tonta!...-Ino sonrió-…díselo hoy en la noche, recuerda que el pobre tiene mucho trabajo…

-pero…

"_**¡la cerda tiene razón! Sasuke-kun ha estado trabajando mucho últimamente…-suspiró-…ni siquiera sé cómo se dio el tiempo como para dejarnos en este estado…jiji…"**_

Sakura se sonrojó poderosamente-…_bueno…el siempre tiene ánimos cuando se trata de… "eso"…_

"_**jajaja ¡es verdad…!"**_

-¡mira nada más! ¡Ya pusiste esa cara de pervertida…!-rió la rubia al ver el sonrojo de su amiga, quien la fulminó con la mirada-…deja de pensar en cochinadas… ¡y anda a trabajar frentezota!

Haruno dio un brinco. Cierto, si deseaba comunicarle la gran noticia a su marido lo mejor era que terminara temprano con todas sus obligaciones. Se despidió de la ojiceleste con un gesto brusco e irritado por sus constantes burlas, para luego perderse entre los pasillos y terminar con sus deberes.

A pesar de que el trabajo fue extenuante y agotador, no hubo segundo en que aquella sonrisa desapareciese. Realizó cada tarea, cada uno de sus deberes correspondientes con alegría y disposición que dejó deslumbrado a todos sus pacientes sin excepción.

Llegada la hora de salida, se apresuró en llegar a casa. Ésta quedaba un poco más lejos de su trabajo, pero no importaba; lo fundamental ahora era estar allí lo antes posible…o al menos antes de que Sasuke regresara…

Porque sí, muchas cosas habían cambiado en esos dos años que llevaban de casados, tanto en sus vidas como en la misma villa. Habían abandonado los territorios Uchiha producto a un ataque sorpresa que afectó mayormente el centro de la aldea hacia ya un año, provocando que gran parte de aquellos dominios desaparecieran y quedasen solo escombros, dejando con suerte la mansión intacta. En base a eso, la Hokage-luego de una larga charla-los convenció de vivir más en el centro de Konoha, y admitía que le era de cierta manera un poco más cómodo. Estaba más cerca de sus amigos y compañeros…y del mercado…pero eso era tema secundario, lo fundamental era que estaba próxima de quienes amaba y apreciaba.

Sonrió levemente ante aquella idea…ahora que lo meditaba con mayor atención… ¿Qué dirían Kakashi y Naruto? De seguro se entusiasmarían y comenzarían a pelearse el puesto de padrino de la pequeña criatura. Su sonrisa se amplió ante ese pensamiento. Aquel bebé iba a ser muy amado y consentido…porque los conocía, conocía a sus amigos, conocía a quienes ocuparon el lugar de padres y hermanos… y era por eso que podía asegurar que aquella criatura no estaría falto de amor, al contrario…

Notó a los lejos las luces de la casa. Su ceño se frunció al darse cuenta que a pesar de sus intentos por regresar temprano, su esposo ya se encontraba allí. Suspiró. Bien, adiós a la cena sorpresa…

A penas puso un pie en la mansión-porque también era una, capricho de su marido- fue recibida por alegres ladridos. La pelirosa se acuclilló para acariciar al siberiano que comenzaba a lamer su rostro contento al ver a su ama de vuelta en el hogar.

-¿te has portado bien hoy Gin-chan?-como respuesta recibió un ladrido-…eres un buen chico…

"_**¡nuestro Gin-chan es un encanto…!"**_

-¡¿Sakura-chan eres tú?!

"_**¿eh? ¿Otra vez aquí? ¡¿Es que ese hombre no debería estar con su esposa?!"**_

La pelirosa rodó los ojos; Naruto pasaba más tiempo allí que en su propia casa-…sí Naru-baka…

"_**de seguro Hiashi-sama lo corrió…otra vez…"**_

_-es lo más probable…-_rió

Emprendió camino hasta la sala en donde podía verse una potente luz. No tardó demasiado en ingresar acompañada de su fiel mascota que como siempre, no se apartaba de su lado…pero esta vez parecía estar más vigilante, incluso mucho más protector que de costumbre. No le dio importancia, quizás eran suposiciones de ella. Sonrió mientras le acariciaba una oreja con levedad, a lo que el canino agradeció lamiendo su mano; luego miró a los presentes que la observaban con atención y sonrientes.

-¡yo pequeña!-saludó el peliplateado alzando la mano

-yo Kakashi-sensei…

"_**¡Hola Kakashi-Hentai!"**_

-¡hola Sakura-chan!-saludó el rubio una vez que le dio un bocado a su ramen-… ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

"_**¡excelente! ¡Sobre todo con la noticia que recibimos hoy en la mañana! ¡Shannaro! ¡Ya quiero decírselos!"**_

Sakura suspiró mientras se acercaba y desordenaba sus cabellos-…bien ¿y el de ustedes?

-no nos quejamos… ¿verdad chicos?-Hatake asintió mientras que Sasuke soltó un gruñido

La ojijade se acercó hasta su marido sentándose a su lado acompañada del siberiano, que recostó su cabeza en su regazo; depositó un leve beso en su mejilla haciéndolo sonreír con levedad y arrogancia como siempre-…eso es bueno, últimamente Tsunade-sama les ha encomendado muchas misiones…

"_**¡casi no podemos vernos! Eso es malo…"**_

-luego del ataque de hace un año, cree que es conveniente que estemos mejor preparados…

"_**esos idiotas… ¡pero gracias a nosotros la aldea está a salvo! ¡Somos los mejores, shannaro!"**_

La kunoichi hizo una mueca-…sí, entiendo…en el hospital también pasa lo mismo. Me tienen entrenando a todos los novatos…

"_**al principio son verdaderos incompetentes…pero un par de horas con nosotras y ¡Tadán! Se vuelven expertos…"**_

-Shizune me habló de eso…dice que has hecho un trabajo estupendo…

"_**¡eso es cierto!"**_

-jeje ella siempre exagera las cosas…-los tres rodaron los ojos-…pero hablando de Shizune-san, ¿Cómo esta ella y la pequeña Akari-chan?

"_**¡cierto! Hace un mes que no las vemos…"**_

El sensei sonrió ampliamente-…están bien pequeña, gracias por preguntar…Akari ya comenzó a dar sus primeros pasos…-dijo con orgullo alzando un poco la barbilla

-¿en serio? ¡Para mi sigue siendo una recién nacida!-Sakura endulzó la mirada al recordar el rostro de la pequeña de cabellos plata y ojos negros-…el tiempo vuela…

"_**es verdad… ¡ya ves! ¡Han pasado dos años desde que nos casamos y casi ni se sintieron!"**_

-jejeje debe estar bastante feliz ¿nee Kakashi-sensei?-dijo el rubio mientras le entregaba codazos amistosos

"_**¡shannaro! ¡Y pensar que nosotras en nueve meses más vamos…! ¡Kya!"**_

-el pequeño Shioi ya dice sus primeras palabras…-contó el kitsune cruzándose de brazos mostrando el mismo orgullo que su antiguo maestro

-¡oh eso debió ser emocionante!-chilló la ojijade. Las primeras palabras de un niño, eran realmente todo un suceso-… ¿y cuáles fueron…?

Naruto hizo una breve pausa, captando la atención de todos. Carraspeó para aclararse la garganta y colocó unos ojos de cordero a medio morir imitando la mirada de su hijo-la diferencia era de que el pequeño tenía ojos perla como su madre, y cabellos rubios como él-para finalmente…-… ¡dattebayo!

Los tres intercambiaron miradas para finalmente suspirar largamente…debían suponerlo del hijo de Uzumaki.

-pobre niño…-susurró el pelinegro quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación

-¡repite eso teme!

Como era costumbre, ambos se enfrascaron en una discusión en donde los "dobe" y los "teme" iban y venían. Sakura miraba todo con aburrimiento, mientras el hombre leía su libro como de costumbre-a pesar de haber sentado cabeza, la obsesión por los Icha-icha ni Shizune había logrado quitársela-riendo de vez en cuando en alguna escena y sonrojándose en otras.

La pelirosa no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa melancólica. Hacía muchos años que aquello no se daba. Si bien, había días en que se encontraban en el Ichiraku's y conversaban no era lo mismo, pues siempre estaban las parejas y los niños, por lo que el ambiente era diferente. Los recuerdos de esos años que compartieron bajo el mismo techo, empezaron a pasar por su mente como un filme interminable y curiosamente…la escena que se presentaba frente a sus ojos era la que más se repetía. En la sala, en la cocina, en las escaleras, en el jardín… ¡siempre era igual!

Comenzó a reír por lo bajo hasta que sin darse cuenta aquella risa se convirtió en fuertes carcajadas. Los shinobis la miraron confusos e intercambiaron miradas al no entender su reacción.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso pequeña…?

Sakura se limpió las lagrimas que escapaban traviesamente de sus ojos-…es…es que…es que hacía mucho tiempo…que no estábamos así…-El trío sonrió casi al instante al entender sus palabras

-es verdad…desde que cada uno hizo su vida pues…no hemos tenido tiempo como para juntarnos y platicar como en los viejos tiempos…

-hablas como un anciano usuratokanchi…

-quizás hablo como uno…pero no me comporto como tal…-lo miró maliciosamente-…no como otros que yo conozco…

-¡repite eso dobe!

-¡no me digas dobe, teme!

-¡dobe!

-¡teme!

-¡dobe!

-¡teme!

Kakashi gruñó audiblemente, al menos lo suficiente como para que la kunoichi pudiese escucharle. Se acercó a ellos con sigilo y estrelló sus cabezas como tendía a hacer cuando colmaban su paciencia. Ambos chicos lo fulminaron con la mirada para luego sentarse lo más alejado del otro; de cierta manera debían evitar que eso se volviese a repetir.

-jeje igual que antes…-susurró Sakura acariciando la cabeza del siberiano que yacía plácidamente dormido sobre su regazo

"_**hay cosas que nunca cambian…"**_

-¡hablando de los tiempos pasados!-chilló el rubio sacando de la nada un par de botellas de sake-… ¡¿Por qué no recordamos algunos?!-sirvió cuatro vasos y los repartió al instante-… ¡bien! ¿Quién quiere comenzar?

"_**¡sí, sí ¿Quién quiere?!"**_

La pelirosa miró a cada uno. Ninguno deseaba ser el primero en hablar. Suspiró; como siempre, ella iba a dar la cara-…pues yo comenzaré…-carraspeó con ligereza para luego mirar al ojiazul que se llevaba el vaso a la boca-… ¿Naru-baka, recuerdas el día en que te enteraste que ibas a ser padre…?

"_**Jajajaja ¡ese día fue estupendo…!"**_

Todas las miradas se centraron en el kitsune el cual se atragantó con el licor. La miró atónito sintiéndose traicionado al hacerle rememorar aquel recuerdo tan…traumatizante.

-ni que lo digas… ¡hasta el día de hoy Hiashi-Ojii-chan no me deja entrar a la casa sino está Hinata-chan! ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí?

Sakura rodó los ojos-…debía haberlo supuesto…

-pero en fin…-habló el sensei dándole un sorbo a su vaso, siempre detrás de su libro-… hagamos memoria de aquel día…

El kitsune se ruborizó completamente para luego suspirar…-¿ya que…?

_-----------------------------------flash back------------------------------_

_Cada uno dormía plácidamente aquella mañana. Tenían el día libre por lo que procuraban disfrutar y aprovechar al máximo las horas de sueño que durante la semana, se les hacían verdaderamente escasas. Sakura se acurrucó mejor en el pecho de su prometido, pasando a llevar ligeramente la espalda del can que como de costumbre, dormía en la cama. El animal se colocó boca arriba mientras hacía ligeros movimientos para acomodarse y volverse a dormir._

_La ojijade soltó un ligero suspiro…se había comenzado a despertar, por lo que hizo el intento por retomar el sueño perdido. Estaba a solo unos segundos de volver a la inconsciencia cuando el sonido del timbre resonó en la silenciosa mansión. _

_Frunció el ceño y se aferró más al pecho del pelinegro que también había comenzado a quejarse por el alboroto. Gin saltó de la cama desesperado, ladrando desaforadamente e intentando abrir la puerta._

_-Gin-chan…vuelve a dormirte…-dijo la chica incorporándose a duras penas y mirando al animal que continuaba con el escándalo_

"_**¡¡shannaro ¿Qué demonios pasa?!!"**_

_El timbre pasó a la historia, abriéndole paso a verdaderos porrazos en la madera de la puerta principal, estremeciendo la casa por completo. La kunoichi entrecerró los ojos y se incorporó de lleno._

_-¿Qué es ese escándalo…?-gruñó el moreno mirándola con fastidio_

_-no lo sé…-dijo dirigiéndose hasta la puerta para abrirla y dejando que el siberiano se tirase hacia las escaleras-…tu vuelve a dormir, yo me encargo…_

_Sasuke se mantuvo en su lugar observando como ella se perdía por el umbral. La ojijade bajó las escaleras de carrera, pues temía que los golpes echasen abajo la entrada. Gin comenzó a gruñir y a ladrar con mayor escándalo hasta que ella acarició una de sus orejas._

_-cálmate…-este obedeció al instante_

_Abrió sin mayores ánimos…al fin y al cabo ¿a quién le agradaría abrirle la puerta a las ocho y media de la mañana a un escandaloso? _

_Frunció el ceño al ver al patriarca de los Hyuga, con el ceño fruncido y con un aura de batalla a no más poder, empuñando con fuerza una katana sin desenvainar. A su lado Neji en las mismas condiciones, pero con dos katanas y al final, la heredera mayor de los Hyuga con la mirada gacha y tiritando de miedo._

_-Hiashi-sama…-hizo una leve reverencia-… ¿se puede saber por qué…?_

_-Haruno-san-respondió el hombre al principio con un tono formal-… ¡¿Dónde demonios está ese mal nacido de Uzumaki?!_

_Sakura parpadeó y luego hizo una mueca-… ¿Qué hizo Naruto esta vez?_

_-¡ALGO IMPERDONABLE!-bramó el hombre provocando que la mansión retumbara por completo_

_Ante aquel grito los habitantes de la casa salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones. Sasuke frunció el ceño al ver al hombre bramando un sinfín de insultos; Kakashi y Shizune observaban la escena entregándose miradas confusas, pues no era común ver a Hiashi Hyuga tan alterado y utilizando un vocabulario tan vulgar; y por último el kitsune que observaba todo con un semblante adormilado, sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que ocurría._

_-nee ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?_

_La kunoichi se golpeó el rostro y empezó a negar-…baka…-masculló dando un paso hacia al lado, previendo el posible ataque por parte del patriarca Hyuga_

"_**estas en problemas…"**_

_Hiashi centró sus ojos perlas en él haciéndolo estremecer por completo-… ¡TU! ¡TU MAL NACIDO VOY A DESTRIPARTE!_

_Naruto palideció-... ¿q-qué…? ¿p-por qué? ¿Qué hice?_

_Neji, quien se había mantenido al margen de la situación se colocó al lado del hombre en posición de ataque-… Haz hecho que Hinata-sama deshonrara a la familia, por lo que tendrás que pagar Uzumaki…_

_Sin ms explicaciones, se abalanzaron hacia el ojiazul que no tuvo otra alternativa que echarse a correr hasta su alcoba, esquivando a los espectadores. Entró a la habitación trastabillando con las cosas que yacían regadas en el piso para dirigirse hasta la ventana y escaparse por allí, sin importarle si quiera estar en calzoncillos._

_No tardaron en verlo pasar por el jardín, siendo secundado por ambos Hyugas que empuñaban las katanas con furia. Sakura suspiró largo y pesado para luego centrarse en la muchacha que se había mantenido callada. No pudo evitar sonreír…esa cara la conocía…_

_-¿Cuánto tienes…?_

"_**¡vaya ¿Quién lo diría de Hinata?! Tan calladita que se veía… ¡Ni nosotras! Y eso que dormimos en la misma cama que Sasuke…"**_

_La ojiperla alzó la mirada sonrojada-…S-Sakura-chan… ¿c-cómo…?_

_-soy médico ¿recuerdas?…-rió mientras la sujetaba gentilmente del brazo y la hacía ingresar a la casa-…además ya tengo experiencia en estas situaciones…_

_Hinata sonrió al darse cuenta a que-o más bien a quien-se refería-…c-creo q-que un mes…_

_Uchiha bufó colocándose al lado de su prometida, mirando en dirección al jardín con una sonrisa burlona-…ahora entiendo el escándalo…_

_-pobre Naruto-san…Hiashi-sama lo matará…_

_-tranquila cariño, Naruto no es tan estúpido como para dejarse atrapar…-miró a la pelinegra que temblaba al pensar en lo que pudiese ocurrirle al rubio. Sonrió tras su máscara-…además, no creo que vaya a dejar a su novia viuda antes de tiempo ¿no?_

_---------------------------------------fin flash back------------------------------_

Las risas resonaban estrepitosamente en la habitación, incluso el afectado no pudo evitar reír ante su desgracia.

-jamás había corrido tanto en mi vida…

-Hyuga te dio una verdadera paliza dobe…-rió el pelinegro dándole un sorbo a su sake

Naruto hizo una mueca-…ja-ja ¿te divierten mis desventuras?-sonrió malicioso-… ¿y qué me dices tú teme…?

Sasuke se encogió de brazos-…no tienes nada…

-¿a no?...-cuestionó con una sonrisa zorruna y centrándose en la ojijade que los observaba curiosa-…Sakura-chan, ¿recuerdas aquel día en que una tal Karin, vino de visita?

"_**¡¡shannaro!! ¡Es cierto! ¡Maldito Sasuke! ¡Y maldita esa zorra pelo de zanahoria!"**_

La pelirosa frunció el ceño furibunda, fulminando con la mirada a su marido el cual desvió el rostro ocultando su nerviosismo-…oh claro…-siseó peligrosamente-…lo había olvidado…

Uchiha puso los ojos en blanco ante su tono amenazador-…ya te dije que eso fue pasado…-intentó defenderse

-ajá…sí, eso fue lo que me dijiste…

"_**Ahora que te creamos es otra cosa…"**_

-¿pasado?-Naruto rió-… ¡pues parece que no se lo habías dejado en claro!

_----------------------------------------flash back----------------------------_

_La pelirosa colocó cada plato en su respectivo lugar; bajó la comida del siberiano el cual soltó un ladrido mientras se relamía el hocico ansioso y hambriento para finalmente, por fin de luego de toda la labor culinaria pudo sentarse con una amplia sonrisa. Aquel día tenía la noche libre, por lo que en conjunto a sus amigas irían a pasar un rato y ponerse al tanto de todo lo acontecido en la semana…era una tradición, sobre todo desde que todas habían comenzado a sentar cabeza._

_Tomó los cubiertos predispuesta a imitar a sus compañeros, cuando el timbre sonó. Los cuatro intercambiaron miradas. Por lo que sabían…no esperaban a nadie aquel día._

_-es tu turno Kakashi…-dijo Uchiha llevándose a la boca un pedazo de tomate, ignorando el constante sonido molesto de la campañilla_

_El hombre suspiró con resignación. Rápidamente fue a hacer lo que le correspondía dejando a los tres comiendo con tranquilidad. Pasaron los minutos hasta que por fin hizo acto de presencia. Carraspeó un tanto incómodo…_

_-¿Quién era Kakashi-sensei?_

_-pues…-centró su único ojos visible en el moreno-…es una visita…_

_-¿visita?-preguntaron al unísono_

_-sí…_

_-¿Para quién?_

_El hombre colocó una mano tras la nuca; algo le decía que no iba a ser para nada agradable-…para ti…_

_En eso una figura un poco más baja que el hombre, ingresó al lugar abalanzándose al cuello del pelinegro con un intenso chillido de júbilo. Sakura frunció el ceño, sintiendo como su chakra asesino aumentaba de manera abismal-aunque aquello pasó desapercibido por la pelirroja que estaba más ocupada en sofocar al chico. Naruto se atragantó con los fideos de su ramen mientras que con lentitud, se levantaba de la mesa-eso sí, no sin antes salvar su tan preciado almuerzo-y comenzaba a alejarse._

_-¡SASUKE-KUN!_

_El aludido entrecerró los ojos, sin hacer mayor esfuerzo de apartarla…más bien, intentando mantenerse frío e indiferente ante la situación-…Karin… ¿Qué haces aquí…?_

_La chica se alejó un poco para mirarlo con cierto resentimiento-…mou, ¿Qué no es obvio? vine a verte… ¡hace mucho que no se de ti!-Uchiha iba a protestar; aquello era por algo ¿no?-… ¡después de todo lo que pasamos juntos, no creí que fueras tan ingrato como para que me dejaras de lado…!_

_Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el jounnin sudó frío. Podía sentir claramente la penetrante mirada de su prometida, y estaba seguro que si sus ojos hubiesen sido cuchillas ya estaría más que desnucado. Alejó a la pelirroja con brusquedad, pero manteniéndose sereno; no iba a mostrarse inseguro ni nada por el estilo…a pesar de que por dentro temía que su prometida pudiese aplastarlo._

_-ya han pasado dos años… ¿Por qué ahora…?_

_Karin se acomodó las gafas despreocupadamente-…pues cuando nos separamos quise darte tu espacio… además admito que estuve sumergida en un proyecto importante…y bueno, estaba por aquí cerca y pensé… "¿Por qué no hacerle una visita a mi querido Sasuke-kun?" Creí que podríamos recordar viejos tiempos…-ronroneó con una sonrisa libidinosa-…así que aquí estoy…-dijo con cierto recelo mirando a cada uno de los presentes, centrándose mayormente en la pelirosa que la observaba con frialdad y odio-… ¿Qué tanto miras pelo de chicle…?-Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo su tan conocida vena palpitante y el tic en su ojo derecho-… ¿ella quien es? ¿Tu empleada?_

"_**¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS EMPLEADA HIJA DE LA GRAN P---…?!"**_

_Naruto se tosió con desespero, pues la sopa se había ido por el lado equivocado apenas había escuchado aquellas palabras…esa chica iba a morir de seguro; la ojijade por su parte emanaba fuego por los ojos sintiendo a la vez, su sangre arder. Kakashi rió con nerviosismo, y Sasuke trataba por todos los medios de mantenerse sereno. Gin ladró con furia en dirección a la pelirroja que lo miró burlona._

_-¿un perro…? pensé que odiabas a los perros…_

_-ahora no…-dijo escuetamente e indiferente, tratando de ignorar la mirada fría de la ojijade_

_-vaya, si que has cambiado…-sonrió-…pero en fin eso es lo de menos…-una media sonrisa apareció en sus labios, acompañados por un ligero rubor-… ¡ven, vamos a divertirnos como antes!_

_Sin mayor vergüenza, intentó tomar el brazo del shinobi para, aunque fuese necesario arrastrarlo hasta las afueras de aquella mansión, pero todas sus ideas se desvanecieron pues el siberiano se interpuso. Karin tragó con dolor al verlo mostrar los dientes y gruñir con intensidad. Sakura esbozó una sonrisa burlona…había valido la pena entrenar a su amado Gin para que cuidase lo suyo cuando no podía hacerlo. Porque iba a aclara una cosa… ¡ella ya no hacía escenas de celos como antes! No, no señor…tenía dignidad…y como tal, utilizaba a su fiel mascota como arma indirecta de protección; era digna, pero no estúpida…_

_-¿alguien quiere calmar a ese perro?_

"_**SUFRE CUATRO OJOS… ¡SUFRE!"**_

_Sasuke miró a la ojijade que comía sin mayor intensión de ayudar-…Sakura…_

_La aludida lo miró furibunda ¿Por qué tenía que arruinarle toda la diversión? no, lo que era peor…¡¡ ¿Por qué demonios quería defenderla?!! Chasqueó la lengua al interpretar su petición muda-más bien orden- y maldijo una y otra vez a la ofrecida que temblaba como gelatina ante sus ojos-…Gin-chan ya es suficiente, no desperdicies fuerzas en esa zorra…-hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia e ignorando por completo a la ojirroja a quien se le deformó el rostro por la ira-… perdón, quiero decir en la mujerzuela… ¿suena más bonito no?_

"_**¡totalmente!"**_

_El kitsune rió por lo bajo siendo acompañado por Kakashi mientras Uchiha dejaba escapar un suspiro…esto iba a terminar mal. Karin frunció el ceño colérica y se acercó a la pelirosa, la cual ni siquiera se inmutó. Al verse ignorada, su furia aumentó… ¿Quién se había creído esa frente de marquesina? Estaba por propiciarle un golpe pero la mano de Sasuke la detuvo._

_-ya es suficiente…_

_-¡pero ella empezó!_

"_**¡¡ ¿Qué?!!"**_

_-¿Qué yo empecé?-aquello fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Se levantó apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa y mirando a la mujer de manera desafiante; aquello no iba a terminar así ¡no, señor!-… ¡de partida la que llego aquí como zorra en celo fuiste tú, y cabe agregar que con todas tus patas, me tratas de sirvienta! ¡¿A ti que te pasa eh?! ¿Tu madre no te enseñó a respetar a los demás…?_

"_**¡eso Sakurita!"**_

_-¡¿quién te crees que eres para hablarme así frentezota?!_

_-¡la prometida del idiota al que te estás ofreciendo! ¡¿Qué te parece bonita?!_

"_**¡¿Cómo te quedo el ojo zanahoria?!"**_

_-¡¿que tú qué?!-chillo histérica, para luego recobrar la compostura; eso debía ser mentira, pensó-… ¡¡ ¿tienes alguna prueba?!!-Sakura le extendió la mano en donde yacía el anillo de compromiso- ¡eso no basta! ¡Pudo entregártelo cualquier pelagato!_

"_**¡ja! ¡Eso quisieras!"**_

_-pues sí efectivamente me lo entregó uno…-el vengador frunció el ceño ante eso ¿acaso no podía ser más molesta? ¡¿Y cómo que pelagato?!-…y ese fue Sasuke-kun…-Karin abrió la boca a punto de contra decirle-…si quieres puedes preguntárselo, no creo que vaya a negártelo…_

"_**¡¡pobre de él si lo hace!!"**_

_La pelirroja obedeció casi al instante. Volteó para mirar al ojinegro que observaba la escena con aburrimiento y hastío, soportando a la vez las explosivas carcajadas de sus compañeros tras su espalda, ya se encargaría de ellos más tarde-…¿eso es cierto Sasuke-kun…?_

_Uchiha ladeó el rostro, soltando un suspiro imperceptible… ¿Por qué tenían que pasarle esas cosas?-…sí…_

_-¡¿COMO HAS PODIDO?! ¡DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE VIVIMOS JUNTOS! ¡DESPUES DE TANTAS NOCHES QUE…!_

"_**¡¿Cómo dices que dijiste?!"**_

_-espera, espera, espera…-gruñó la pelirosa. El moreno chasqueó la lengua, ¡¿es que esa mujer no se podía quedar callada?!-… ¿tantas noches?-le entregó una fría mirada al vengador, el cual simplemente se mantuvo frío a pesar de que por dentro estaba maldiciendo una y otra vez a la ojiroja que había venido a arruinarle la tarde-… Precisamente Sasuke… ¿a qué se refiere con tantas noches?-oh-oh, la chica había dicho su nombre sin su tan característico sufijo…eso era…malo_

"_**te juro que si no me respondes algo que me satisfaga te voy a…"**_

_-hmp…-fue todo lo que pudo decir; en realidad no se le ocurría como salirse de todo aquel embrollo_

_-¡Sasuke Uchiha contest-…!_

_-¡oh vamos, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero frentezota! No es necesario que se lo preguntes…-volvió a acomodarse las gafas para luego acomodarse los cabellos de manera altanera y soberbia-…conmigo Sasuke-kun descubrió el placer de estar con una mujer…_

_Los ojos jades se abrieron por la sorpresa; entonces, la tal Karin había sido…ella…había sido la PRIMERA mujer de Sasuke. _

_-¡¿Cómo te quedó el ojo rosita?!_

_-¡Karin ya basta!_

_-p-pero Sasuke-kun…-el shinobi la sujetó del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla hasta la salida. Aquello ya había sido demasiado-… ¿A dónde vamos…?_

_-yo a ningún lado, la que se va eres tu…_

_-¡¿Qué?!_

_Antes de que pudiese reclamar se vio fuera de la gran mansión. Volteó con toda la intención de reclamar lo que ella creía por derecho le correspondía…pero bastó con la mirada de advertencia de aquel ojinegro, como para que se quedara callada. La puerta se cerró con estridencia, dando a entender que la dichosa visita había llegado a su fin. Uchiha dejó escapar un suspiro cansado, mientras que se pasaba una mano por los cabellos… Karin realmente lo había metido en un lio gordo; conocía a su prometida y estaba claro que eso no se lo iba a perdonar así como así…_

_-mierda…-masculló frustrado. ¿Qué acaso la vida no iba a dejar de mandarle problemas?_

_Giró sobre sus talones, con toda la intención de ir a arreglar todo con la pelirosa, que estaba seguro…debía estar vociferando un sinfín de maldiciones en su contra. Su ceja se arqueó al verla caminando hacia su dirección, colocándose su chaqueta y con un semblante calmo. Pasó por su lado, como quien pasa por al lado de una roca y se encaminó hasta la salida._

_-¿A dónde vas…?_

"_**¡Lejos de ti, idiota…!"**_

_Sakura abrió la puerta a la vez que su cabeza se ladeaba para mirarlo mejor-… ¿a ti que te importa…?_

_-no seas infantil…_

"_**¡tú no entiendes shannaro! Créenos que es por tu bien… ¡si no quieres que te destripe!"**_

_-no soy infantil…-gruñó con fastidio volteándose para encararlo-…solo que no quiero verte por lo que resta del día, eso es todo…_

"_**es lo mejor para ambos…"**_

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por lo que dijo Karin? ¡Sakura eso fue hace años!_

"_**¡no fueron hace tantos, debo recordarte!"**_

_-eso es lo que menos me importa…_

"_**¡Lo que ahora nos importa, es irnos para no quedar viudas antes de la boda!"**_

_-ajá… ¿y por eso te vas?_

"_**ya lo dije…nos vamos porque si seguimos aquí vamos a matarte…"**_

_-no es asunto tuyo…_

_-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan molesta?_

"_**¡¡SHANNARO ALLÍ COMIENZA OTRA VEZ!!"**_

_-¡¿Y tú por qué no puedes ser más comprensivo?!_

_-¡¿Qué tiene que ver la comprensión en todo esto?!_

_-¿bromeas verdad?_

"_**eres un idiota ¡shannaro!"**_

_-¿parece que estoy de broma?_

"_**tu jamás podrías estar de broma… ¡porque eres un amargado!"**_

_La kunoichi entrecerró los ojos, entregándole una mirada glacial-…Sasuke… ¿cómo te sentirías si de repente llegara alguien que dijese que con él fue con quien descubrí el placer de estar con un hombre…?-sus facciones se tensaron, a lo que ella sonrió triunfal-… ¿acaso te gustaría?_

"_**buena pregunta… ¿te gustaría?"**_

_-hmp…-gruñó intentando ignorar la ira creciente que aquella idea le provocaba. Si por ABC motivo llegase alguien que le dijese algo como eso, pues el no dudaría ni un solo segundo en matarlo… ¡nadie iba a tocas a su prometida antes que él! ¡Ni ahora, ni nunca!-… tú tenias claro que yo no era un santo Sakura…-sonrió arrogante-… ¿o me equivoco?_

"_**no, no te equivocas… ¡tampoco es que fuésemos tan brutas!"**_

_-¡por supuesto que lo sabia! ¿Qué? ¿Acaso me crees tan estúpida? Estaba clara que tu ya…lo había hecho…-lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro y con un ligero rubor _

_-¿entonces por qué te pones así? ¡Además no es mi culpa! ¡Fue Karin la que…!_

"_**Sakura…vayámonos antes de que lo mate…"**_

_-¡me interesa un soberano rábano de quien es la culpa!-se acomodó mejor la ajustada chaqueta y se predispuso a salir-¿y sabes por qué?-Uchiha la miró indiferente-…porque te voy a pagar con la misma moneda…_

"_**¿eh? ¿En serio?"**_

_-explícate…_

_Sakura esbozó una leve sonrisa-…me voy a buscar a alguien con quien revolcarme como tú lo hiciste con ESA… ¡así estaremos a mano! ¿Simple no?_

"_**¡me gusta tu plan! ¡Vamos a hacerlo shannaro!"**_

_Sasuke entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa burlona-hmp…no serias capaz…_

"_**¡¿QUIERES APOSTAR?!"**_

_-…obsérvame…-dio un par de pasos atravesando el umbral_

_El vengador frunció el ceño-… ¡bien, haz lo que quieras…!_

"_**no tienes ni que decirlo…"**_

_-pues eso hare…_

_-pues hazlo…_

_-pues lo hare…_

_-hazlo…_

_-bien…_

_-bien…_

_-¡bien!-la puerta se cerró de manera estrepitosa estremeciendo la mansión por completo, dejando a un Uchiha con la ira a flor de piel, y dos shinobis intercambiando miradas cansadas…_

_Cuando la pelirosa regresara, iba a arder Troya…_

_---------------------------------------fin flash back-----------------------_

-¡Kamy esa fue la peor pelea del siglo!-rió el rubio ya con un poderoso rubor en sus mejillas, debido a los seis vasos de sake-… ¡Sakura-chan estaba hecha una fiera!

-es cierto…aunque hubiese sido bastante divertido ver cómo te daba una paliza eh Sasuke…-terció el peliplateado bajando su libro para mirarlo con diversión

-la culpa fue de Karin, ya se los dije...

-ajá, sigue diciéndolo y yo seguiré creyéndolo…

"_**eso Sakura!"**_

**-**molesta…-masculló dándole un gran sorbo a su Sake. Recordar aquel suceso, lo había tensado en demasía

-no, pero lo mejor vino después…-hipeó Naruto sirviéndose otra copa-… cuando Sakura-chan regresó a la casa…

La aludida se sonrojó poderosamente-… ¡Naru-baka!

-¿Qué? ¡Tú me hiciste recordar lo de Hiashi-Ojii-chan, pues yo ahora te recuerdo la mejor borrachera del año!

Haruno hizo una mueca ante las potentes risas de sus acompañantes, incluso su marido dejó una carcajada bastante audible. Suspiró a penas recordó como había amanecido el día siguiente…aquella había sido la peor resaca de su vida.

------------------------_flash back-------------------------_

_Dos, tres, cuatro de la mañana y no había rastros de ella. Chasqueó la lengua mientras que su pie golpeaba la madera del piso con un ritmo constante a la vez que sus orbes negros se dirigían a cada segundo al condenado reloj que no hacía más que torturarlo con su tic-tac._

_-cálmate teme, de seguro que Sakura-chan está con Ino-chan…_

_-hubiera avisado…_

_-debe estar en el bar con sus amigas…recuerda que hoy iba a salir…_

_-Ino llamó y dijo que nunca se presentó…-agregó el sensei mirando a su alumno quien intentaba mostrar un rostro indiferente_

_-entonces debe estar cumpliendo con lo que dijo…-Uchiha lo fulminó con la mirada haciéndolo sudar frio-..o-oh… pu-puede estar da-ndo un pa-paseo… jeje…lejos de hombres…como toda una buena prometida…sí, sí así debe ser…n-no te preocupes t-teme…_

_Eso ni siquiera lo alivió, al contrario. Se cruzó de brazos y volvió a mirar el reloj. 4:15 AM… ¡llevaba doce horas fuera y no tenía noticia alguna de ella! Aquello era demasiado…_

_-suficiente iré por ella…_

_A penas se levanto el sonido de la cerradura se dejó escuchar. Gin se levantó de un brinco y comenzó a ladrar feliz. Los tres suspiraron con alivio… ella estaba bien. Un sonido sordo de algo cayéndose los alertó; con rapidez se dirigieron al recibidor encontrándose con una muchacha…no precisamente en sus cinco sentidos._

_La pelirosa se encontraba sentada apoyando su peso en la puerta, con una mano sobre el pomo mirándolo con fastidio. Gruñó algunas maldiciones intentando incorporarse, pero sus botas se resbalaban en el piso constantemente dejándola en la misma postura. Gin se abalanzó sobre ella lamiendo y olisqueando su cara provocándole leves risas. Luego lo apartó un poco, obviando por completo la presencia de los tres hombres que la observaban aturdidos…la chica estaba completamente ebria._

_-shhh Gin-chan…-hipeó intentando otra vez incorporarse-…que los vash a deshpertaaar…_

_-Sakura…_

_La ojijade centró su mirada en el vengador quien tenía el ceño fruncido a no más poder-…ey, ¡¡hoooola…!!-saludó alzando la mano con una sonrisa amplia_

_-¿Sakura-chan estas…borracha?_

_Haruno rió haciendo ligeros movimientos con la cabeza como negando-… ¡nooo…!-dijo mientras realizaba un gesto ambiguo con la mano quitándole importancia-… solo tome un poquitito con Tsunade-sama…-volvió a hacer el esfuerzo de ponerse en pie sin éxito alguno_

_Sasuke cerró los ojos intentando contener la ira. Iba a tener una larga charla con Tsunade al día siguiente-… ¿Cuántos vasos precisamente?_

_La chica colocó un dedo en su barbilla meditando para luego comenzar a contar con los dedos-…uno…dosh…-pausó brevemente alzando la mirada y sonriendo-…cinco…_

_-¿vasos?-cuestionó el mayor mirándola con severidad_

_-botellash…_

_-¡genial, es un nuevo record Sakura-chan!-tanto Uchiha como Kakashi lo fulminaron con la mirada haciéndole atragantar con su saliva-…digo… ¡eso está muy mal, muy mal Sakura-chan!_

_-¡¡¡YEY!!!-chilló levantándose de un salto sobresaltándolos. Se mantuvo de pie parpadeando-…wou, el piso se mueve…-se encogió de hombros una vez que ya logró mantener por completo el equilibrio-…tengo sed…_

_Emprendió camino hasta la cocina esquivando-a pesar de su estado-ágilmente a quienes obstruían el paso. No tardaron en seguirla pues sabían, que cuando se encontraba en ese estado era capaz de cualquier cosa…_

_La encontraron con la cabeza ladeada bebiendo del grifo. Bueno, al menos eso no era tan grave. Una vez que sació su sed volteó y comenzó am mirar a los alrededores._

_-¿nosh queda sake?_

_-ya bebiste demasiado…_

_-no esh verdaaad…-hizo un gesto mientras se apoyaba en el mesón-… ¿Por qué no se deja de mover el pisoooo? _

_-el piso no se está moviendo…_

_Sakura lo miró con el ceño fruncido-… ¿y que sabesh tú Sasu-amargado?-una vena palpitante se situó en la sien del aludido; bien, estaba perdiendo los pocos estribos que tenía. La pelirosa lo apuntó de manera acusadora-…¡¡por culpa tuya imbécil ningún hombre se me acercó en tooooda la puta nosheeee!!_

_-pues era de esperarse, eres mi prometida…_

_-¡ja!...-miró el anillo-…eso pueeeede cambiar…-canturreó mientras se lo sacaba ante la atenta mirada del vengador, el cual no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al ver cómo amenazaba en tirarlo al lavaplatos-…oh, ahora mira, mira…¡estoy soltera!-musitó dejando la joya a un lado; al menos no lo dejó caer al desagüé como creyó que haría _

_-eso quisieras…_

_-¡bien! Como ahora estoy sola…-hipó de nuevo-… creo que podré volver al bar…_

_Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la entrada, trastabillando con sus pies y alguna que otra silla. No le dio mayor importancia…en su estado, pudo haberle pasado una manada de hipopótamos encima y ni siquiera lo hubiese sentido. Estaba por perderse entre el umbral, pero la mano del pelinegro en su cintura la detuvo._

_-¿Quép?_

_-tú no vas a ningún lado Sa-ku-ra…_

_La pelirosa lo miró intentando enfocar mejor-…a mi tú…-golpeó su pecho con el índice-…no me dash ordenessss…_

_-él no, pero yo sí…-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa tras su máscara-…ahora te irás a la cama mientras que yo te preparó un café a ver si así se te quita un poco la borrachera…_

_-¡peeero…!_

_-¡nada de peros jovencita!...-Sakura pegó un brinco-… ¡recuerda que estas bajo mi tutela y harás lo que yo diga…!_

_La joven hizo un puchero mientras que sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse. Leves sollozos escaparon de sus labios alterando a los tres hombres. El llanto no tardó en llegar, haciéndolos entrar en un estado de desesperación… ¡como detestaban que ella llorase, fuesen por las razones que fuesen! _

_-¡¿Por qué me grita?!_

_-n-no te estaba gritando pequeña…n-no te equivoques…_

_-¡ustedesh me odian!_

_Comenzó una discusión en la que ella repetía una y otra vez que ellos la detestaban, mientras que los tres intentaban hacerla entrar en razón explicándole-más bien Kakashi-el porqué de su tono de desapruebo. Finalmente la ojijade se calmó; se sonó con ligereza y comenzó a observar los alrededores. _

_-ahora ve a dormir pequeña…_

_Asintió con levedad-… ¿mañana va a gritarme?_

_El jounnin sonrió con levedad-…te prometo que no…-la vio sonreír con alivio-…ahora Sasuke acompáñala hasta su habitación…_

_-¡¡no-no!! ¡Yo no quiero nada con ese mujeriego!_

_Uchiha gruñó-…Sakura…_

_-¡¡no!! ¡Él se metió con esa zoooorra!_

_-Sakura…_

_-¡¡infiel, infiel, infiel!!_

_El vengador sentía que su sangre hervía por la rabia… ¡¿Cómo podía decir todas esas cosas?! ¡Antes no eran nada, por lo que jamás la traicionó! ¡¿Cómo era posible que lo acusara de ser infiel, si aquello ocurrió mucho antes de que se le ocurriese la "genial" idea de regresar a Konoha?! _

_La kunoichi siguió blasfemando hacia su persona, acusándolo de un sinfín de cosas que él no encontraba que fuesen justas. Sin previo aviso, y ya al borde del colapso iracundo, la sujetó por la cintura para alzarla y colocarla sobre su hombro como un costal de papas. _

_-¡¡EYYY SUELTAME PERVERTIDO!!_

_-cállate…_

_-¡NO ME CALLO! ¡NO ME CALLO! ¡NO ME CALLO! _

_Intentó ignorar su griterío mientras se dirigía a la habitación. El cuerpo de su prometida se retorcía constantemente intentado zafarse de su agarre hasta que finalmente desistió. De cierta manera aquello terminó aliviándolo, al fin de cuentas Sakura poseía una fuerza bruta temible y los golpes que le estaba propiciando en la espalda no eran para nada agradables…es más, estaba seguro que al día siguiente amanecería con grandes moretones que era claro, le molestarían alrededor de una semana sino más…_

_Llegó hasta la alcoba y suspiró aliviado…bien, ahora solo debía dejarla en la cama y esperar a que se durmiese. Con cuidado la bajó y la recostó sintiendo como ella enredaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, apoyando su frente sobre su hombro y sin intenciones de separarse. Se mantuvieron así por largos minutos…él esperando a que ella lo soltase para que por fin pudiese descansar y ella…ella torturándose con un sinfín de cuestionamientos que solo en aquel estado etílico pueden aflorar._

_-Sasuke-kun…_

_-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó con un tono osco; todavía estaba molesto por su actitud de aquella tarde _

_Un breve silencio se situó entre ambos. La ojijade se separó con lentitud y lo miró con tristeza-… ¿tú…no la amas verdad?_

_Parpadeó pues no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando…-¿Qué? _

_-¿tú no amas a esa chica? ¿A la tal Karin?_

_-Sakura…_

_-¡contéstame!_

_El pelinegro bufó con fuerza. ¿Por qué la pelirosa tenía que ser tan insegura? Un par de palabras dichas por esa estúpida pelirroja y ella ya estaba suponiendo que él sentía algo por aquella mujer. Rodó los ojos, mientras se repetía una y otra vez que debía tenerle paciencia; era obvio que no podía pedirle sentido común a alguien que estuviese al borde de un coma etílico._

_-no…_

_-¿entonces por que te acostaste con ella?_

_Sasuke gruñó maldiciendo otra vez su suerte; era definitivo…Kamy lo detestaba y en demasía-…solo por placer…_

_-oh…-musitó con tristeza. Ella lo sabía…sabía que su prometido ya tenía aquella experiencia pero jamás entró a cuestionarse aquello. ¿Para qué? Solo iba a terminar con un sabor amargo, sobre todo al no poder entregarse como deseaba-… ¿y…era buena…?_

_-Sakura…-llamó alzando su pequeña barbilla para que lo mirase a los ojos-… eso es pasado, yo no siento nada por ella y creo que deberías conformarte con mi respuesta…_

_-es que…me cuesta ¿sabes?-susurró con dolor, perdiendo su mirar en un punto muerto de la alcoba _

_-¿por qué?_

_-¡porque no puedo evitar cada vez que cierro los ojos, verte con ella…!_

_Uchiha sonrió con arrogancia…admitía que a veces la kunoichi le resultaba adorable cuando lo celaba; a pesar de sus intentos por hacerse la indiferente, siempre terminaba por darse cuenta. En este caso, el alcohol se lo hizo notar._

_Sakura alzó la mirada encontrándose nuevamente con los carbones del vengador. Logró descifrar aquella chispita de arrogancia y autosuficiencia que tendía a caracterizarlo y aquello le hizo sonreír con levedad. Lo amaba…y mucho… ¡y era por eso que no quería pensar que otra mujer pudiese haber estado con él! ¡Le dolía! ¡Porque desde que se comprometieron, se hizo a la idea de que Sasuke le pertenecía!_

_Con esa idea en mente, olvidando por completo las condiciones que su maestra le impuso se acercó lentamente hasta sus labios; estaba predispuesta a entregarse a él en esos precisos instantes… ¡porque quería volver a sentir que él era suyo! ¡Y que nadie lo apartaría de su lado!_

_El moreno entrecerró los ojos al notar como acortaba la distancia, e inmediatamente logró interpretar sus intenciones. Una parte de él gritaba una y otra vez que por fin había llegado su oportunidad… ¡por fin iba a poder deshacerse de aquellas duchas de agua fría cada mañana antes de que ella despertara!_

_Pero había otra que le repetía que mantuviera la compostura pues no estaba en condiciones como para pensar con claridad… ¡mierda, ¿Por qué demonios no podía estar lo suficientemente sobria como para saber lo que estaba haciendo y así no arrepentirse al día siguiente, pero lo suficientemente ebria como para dejarse llevar por el instinto y no pensar en las consecuencias?!_

_Se mantuvo impávido, quieto como roca y tragando con dolor al ver que sus labios estaban cada vez más cerca. Pensar en ella, bajó esas condiciones no le ayudaban en nada…Cerró los ojos para así controlar sus deseos de tirársele encima, deseos que se le hacía cada vez más difícil de manejar con el paso del tiempo, sobre todo desde que compartían habitación por las noches. _

_La chica solo estaba a escasos centímetros de distancia pero el alcohol terminó por borrar por completo sus sentidos. No pasó mucho antes de que Sasuke sintiese como ella se desplomaba en su pecho profundamente dormida o mejor dicho…desmayada. Arqueó una ceja y sonrió con fastidio… _

_-realmente eres molesta…_

_Con cuidado la recostó en la cama para luego salir de la habitación en silencio. No pudo evitar que nuevamente una sonrisa burlona surcara sus labios, pues el solo hecho de pensar en la resaca que le esperaba al día siguiente a su amadísima prometida le satisfacía y mucho… aquello sería una pequeña venganza por tratar de meterse con otro tipejo…_

_-a ver si así vas a querer meterte con alguien más…-masculló entrando a su habitación_

_Por fin iba a poder dormir, tranquilo y feliz…_

_-------------------------------fin flash back-------------------------_

Todos rieron ante el relato a excepción de la pelirosa. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo si al día siguiente la resaca la había torturado a tal punto que tuvo que permanecer en cama el día completo? No, no le encontraba nada divertido.

Y así continuaron los relatos, uno tras otro siendo a veces interrumpidos por algún reclamo de parte de alguno de los afectados-que curiosamente, resultaban ser siempre el trío dinámico y nunca el sensei. La noche se fue casi al instante al igual que las dos botellas. Naruto reía a carcajada limpia a la vez que Kakashi lo secundaba pero en menor grado. Sasuke simplemente esbozaba una leve sonrisa pero sin dejar de permanecer un tanto indiferente-incluso ebrio no dejaba su frialdad de lado. La única sobria de los cuatro era la pelirosa, que observaba la escena con diversión.

Uzumaki luego de terminar su relato detuvo su carcajada de abrupto. Dentro de su ebriedad no pasó por alto que la chica no había tocado su vaso en toda la noche. Aquello era extraño pues conocía el gustito que su amiga poseía ante aquella bebida.

-S-Sakura-chiiannn ¿p-por qué no hash bebido nada…?

Todas las miradas se centraron en ella. Una leve y dulce sonrisa apareció en sus labios, mientras que sus jades se dirigían a los carbones de su marido. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos al notar aquel brillo lleno de emoción que de repente lo contagió pero desconoció la razón.

-pues…-susurró ruborizándose un poco-…no puedo beber…-sonrió-…al menos no por un tiempo…

Kakashi sonrió al entender el doble sentido de aquellas palabras. Inmediatamente se centró en el pelinegro que la observaba expectante y que pareció también interpretar sus palabras-… ¿Cuánto precisamente?

-ocho meses…

Naruto se rascó la nuca-…mou ¿Por qué…?

Sakura amplió la sonrisa al notar como dos-pues sabía que su hermano tardaría un poco más en comprender-esperaban que dijese la noticia y les corroborara sus sospechas-… porque estoy embarazada…

Un breve silencio se situó entre ellos, silencio que fue cortado por la eufórica reacción del rubio, que sin pensarlo se abalanzó hacia la chica para abrazarla con lagrimas en los ojos mientras repetía una y otra vez "Sakura-chiiannn será mamá… ¡bua! ¡Mi hermana será madre!" Kakashi por su parte golpeaba la espalda del ojinegro que parecía estar en alguna especie de shock, a pesar de que la noticia se la esperaba; al ver que no reaccionaba, prefirió ir a felicitar a su alumna quien sonreía de manera radiante y dichosa. Sí, estaba seguro…su querida alumna iba a ser una excelente madre.

Los minutos pasaron hasta que la euforia se tranquilizó. Tanto Naruto como el peliplateado se centraron en el moreno quien observaba la escena con seriedad, sin mostrar algún ápice de alegría o emoción.

-¡ey teeeemeee! ¡¿Acaso no estas felizzz?! ¡Sakura-chan tendrá un hijo tuyooo! ¡Tendrás a un Uchihita corriendo por toda la casa…! ¡¿No era eso lo que deseabas?!

La pelirosa sonrió levemente. Sabía que él estaba contento, emocionado, feliz… porque lo conocía; porque sabía leer aquellos ojos negros que en esos momentos tenían un brillo enigmante.

-me dio sed, iré a por algo de tomar…-se excusó saliendo de la habitación hasta la cocina, escuchando como el rubio le reclamaba a su marido la falta de emoción que la situación ameritaba

Se acercó hasta el refrigerador y sacó su tan amado jugo de naranja-el cual iba a tener que tomar con mayor frecuencia de ahora en adelante. Se sirvió un poco para bebérselo de un trago. Mantuvo la mirada perdida en un punto fijo aguardando…estaba esperando a que él llegase.

No tardó demasiado en sentir como unos brazos la abrazaban por la espalda, mientras su barbilla se apoyaba sobre su hombro. Ella ladeó un poco el rostro para poder ver al recién llegado, el cual esbozaba una sonrisa amplia y sincera…esa que solo a ella le entregaba cuando estaban a solas.

-estas feliz…-aseguró a la vez que volteaba para quedar cara a cara con él

-hmp…

Esa fue toda su respuesta. Tampoco es que esperase una declaración de amor eterno y llena de júbilo ante la noticia; solo quería que él la abrazara y le dijese, aunque fuese con la mirada que la amaba y que estaba feliz al saber que ahora era su turno de ser padres.

Sasuke sin previo aviso se apoderó de sus labios, asegurándole así de que estaba en lo cierto; él no podía estar más lleno de felicidad. Sakura le correspondió al instante, esbozando una ligera sonrisa y riendo traviesamente tratando a la vez de contener sus deseos de gritar por la dicha…

Su vida no podía ir mejor en esos momentos.

El sonido y la luz de un flash los obligó a separarse. Allí en el umbral vieron como el kitsune reía tontamente mientras batía la foto recién sacada.

-¡aquí tenemos una prueba de que Sasuke ama a Sakura!

Uchiha frunció el ceño; eso no tenía ni que dudarlo pero, tampoco iba a dejar que anduviese publicándolo así como así-… dame eso usuratokanchi…

-¡ja! ¡¿Estás de broma?! ¡Con esto podré chantajearte de por vida!

-no si no te mato primero…

Ante esa advertencia, el rubio se dispuso a correr por toda la mansión, siendo perseguido por el vengador. Kakashi suspiró sonoramente, mientras que la ojijade reía de buena gana.

Sí…ahora no podía estar más que convencida.

Su bebé iba a tener una hermosa familia…una familia que a pesar de no tener la misma sangre, era maravillosa pues estaba llena de cariño y amor sincero.

Su hijo podría contar con un abuelo que lo cuidaría, un tío que lo consentiría, un padre que lo protegería y una madre que lo amaría por sobre todas las cosas; agregando además al resto de sus amigos y por supuesto a su amada maestra que sería la abuela más mimadora y condescendiente que pudiese haber...

Tenía que decir que era afortunada; la vida le había dado un hogar realmente maravilloso…

Un Hogar el cual estaba compuesto por una familia peculiar…pues no en todos lados podrían decir que bajo el mismo techo vivieron Tres hombres y Una Kunoichi… ¿o sí?

**FIN**

* * *

Hello a mis amadas lectoras…

Lo sé, lo sé…soy una ingrata por no haber publicado el capitulo a la brevedad como les había dicho, pero tuve algunos inconvenientes, algunos trámites que hacer en la U y esas cosas u.u…

Es por eso que me vi en la obligación de dar por terminada esta historia :) espero que les haya gustado ^^

Chicas…

A cada una de ustedes, les agradezco cada comentario, cada lagrima, cada risa, cada deseo asesino hacia mi persona XD jajaja sinceramente me han hecho muy feliz…jamás creí que esta historia tendría este recibimiento; me emociona como escritora y también me emociona pues a través de esto conocí a persona verdaderamente maravillosas…!!

Mis lectoras…

De verdad, de corazón…mil gracias por su apoyo, por seguirme en cada uno de estos largos capítulos!! Las quiero en verdad!!

Este capítulo va dedicado a cada una de ustedes, sin excepción…a cada una que leyó, comentó, agregó a sus favoritos :) a todas!!

En fin…

Admito que me da tristeza llegar hasta el final pero… ¡todas las cosas tienen su término! Y lamentablemente, esta no era la excepción…

Ya es hora de despedirme; les dejo muchos besos a cada una de ustedes…muchas bendiciones y nuevamente un sinfín de agradecimientos.

Y aquí doy término a esta historia…

Se despide atenta y cariñosamente…

__NinfaOscura__


End file.
